


Иной Мир...

by Dul



Series: Иной мир, проблемы те же (ну, почти)... [1]
Category: Naruto, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 199,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dul/pseuds/Dul
Summary: Одни мечтают попасть в другой мир, другие же нет. Но что если об этих мирах не подозревать, но все равно там оказаться? Как жить, что делать, какую цель перед собой поставить? Да и как сохранить себя, учитывая то, что теле запечатан демон, у которого так же есть свои мысли и желания.





	1. Пролог

Девятихвостый лис был неспокоен, и причиной тому был его тюремщик — Узумаки Наруто. Для старого биджу — существа, состоящего сплошь из чакры, — было мало причин для волнений, конечно, исключая его жажду крови и разрушений; в остальное время Кьюби был на удивление равнодушен к происходящему. Но сейчас было не до того. За свою долгую жизнь демонический лис успел возненавидеть все кланы шиноби, и причины тому были, ведь его не раз пытались подчинить, и лишь у трех кланов за все время его долгой жизни это получилось.  
«Чтоб тебя, отец! Зачем ты отдал свои глаза этому несносному мальчишке? — из-за особенностей последней печати, которой его запечатал Четвертый Хокаге, Кьюби мог наблюдать за миром только в те короткие моменты, когда его нынешний тюремщик терял над собой контроль. И пускай в последнее время подобное происходило все чаще, но именно это и заставляло лиса волноваться. — Учихи...» — тихий рык подстегнул его джинчурики к более грубым действиям.  
— Я смотрю, ты вовсю развлекаешься!  
Перед клеткой появилось создание, что обрело форму его волей, во всяком случае, отчасти его волей.  
— Заткнись! — Чакра демона вновь всколыхнулась, и сражающиеся разлетелись в разные стороны, замерев напротив друг друга. — Проклятые Учихи! Если бы ты знал, как я их ненавижу!  
— Я об этом знаю, можешь не сомневаться, — существо, внешне полностью напоминающее его тюремщика, но на самом деле им не являющееся, во всяком случае, полностью, нагло ухмыльнулось. — Благодаря твоей ярости теперь Теме точно труп.  
И правда, в Расенган оказалось закачано намного больше чакры, чем обычно это делал юный Узумаки, но причина того, что никто из сражающихся этого не замечал, была банальна — они не могли.  
— И этот клан наконец прекратит свое существование, — нагло ухмыльнулся лис, не вслушиваясь в потоки энергии, уже внутренне предвкушая конец столь ненавистного ему клана, что даже забыл о компании в клетке.  
— Прощай, Саске-кун... — противно пропищала темная сторона Узумаки Наруто, которая обрела форму и сознание волей великого биджу.

 

******

За несколько тысячелетий своей жизни Кьюби но Йоко успел повидать многое, а также то, насколько же алчны и жестоки люди, даже несмотря на то, что было несколько человек из всего их племени, отличавшихся от основной массы. Да, когда-то Курама был маленьким и молодым, также как и все биджу сразу после своего создания их отцом, что и дал каждому из них имя. Но те времена уже давно канули в лету, и не стоит их вспоминать, ведь все они были донельзя наивными, как и положено детям, пускай они и появились из-за разделения десятихвостого демона Шинжу.  
Да, тогда он был молод и смотрел на потомков своего отца с интересом и даже хотел с ними подружиться; сейчас подобная наивность лишь выводила из себя самого сильного из биджу, но так было. Тогда они все жили вместе некоторое время, прежде чем не расползлись по миру каждый к своей родной стихии, оставив лишь своего старшего брата, рожденного первым, одного.

Шукаку — самый младший и самый сумасшедший из них — покинул семью первым, отправившись в великую пустыню, где и поселился. И Курама знал, что его самый младший брат почти не вылезал из своей родной пустыни. Вся же неприязнь между ними появилась из-за того, что старший любил подшутить над младшим и часто ставил того на место, ведь он отвечал за всех биджу. Когда же Песчаный демон начал нападать на людей, Кьюби его несколько раз останавливал, что было ошибкой, как позже признавался сам себе лис.

Мататаби — кошка, которая очень любит свободу, и потому она покинула их второй, почти сразу за младшим братом, отправившись путешествовать по миру, и в конце концов была самой первой, кого заточили люди. Тогда объединенный удар старших биджу уничтожил всех виновников, но демоническая кошка испугалась и на долгие столетия забилась в окрестностях одной из самых высоких гор, которая являлась на тот момент действующим вулканом. Как позже узнал Кьюби, его младшую сестру заточили предпоследней, ведь та почти никогда не покидала места своего обитания, и потому о ней почти забыли.

Исобу — чертова черепаха — уползла через несколько столетий после кошки и спряталась под водой, топя корабли, которые тревожили его жизнь. Биджу запомнил, что люди сделали с его сестрой, и не желал быть пойманным. Но в результате оказался заточен, полноценно заточен самым первым. Даже кошка смогла бы вырваться, поднакопи она немного сил, но у черепахи этого бы не получилось. Вмешались Узумаки — клан, который тогда уже существовал, также как и Сенджу с Учихами. Лис пытался высвободить младшего брата, но получил жесткий отказ представителей клана, которые были в ярости от того, что на них напали без причины. Тогда Курама предпочел просто уйти, но запомнил предупреждение, которое ему оставили красноволосые.

Сон-Гоку и Кокуоу покинули его одними из последних, но ушли сразу вдвоем, расположившись в горах. Обезьяна спряталась в действующем вулкане, а его собрат скрылся в горячих источниках вблизи того вулкана.

Сайкен — слизень — затерялся среди многочисленных болот, которые появились во время буйства Исобу.

Чоумей — жук — спрятался среди гор, он был тем, кому Курама больше всех симпатизировал. Он любил своего почти всегда веселого брата, который в конце концов нашел себе пристанище среди гор.

Гьюуки — последний и самый сильный из всех младших братьев — покинул его последим, уйдя в океан. С тех пор Курама был один, предоставленный сам себе и не знающий, куда ему стоит податься.

С того момента, как Кьюби остался один, прошли столетия, но ему надоело находиться в тех местах, и потому лис решил отправиться путешествовать, чтобы посмотреть мир, а также людей, за которых сражался их отец, хотя то, что случилось с Мататаби, и оставило в его душе затаенную злобу, а случай с Исобу — легкую долю опасений, что подобное могло бы случиться со всеми биджу. И потому, хотя лис и передвигался вполне открыто, действовал с осторожностью. Клан Узумаки научил лиса ей, тогда его самого чуть не запечатали, и лис смог вырваться лишь благодаря своим огромнейшим запасам чакры, а также ее свойствам.  
Увиденное же Кураму разъярило. Люди забыли о том, что сделал их отец, и теперь с упоением воевали друг с другом, а встречая биджу, тут же нападали на них, стремясь поймать и взять под контроль их силы. Подобное лис не стал терпеть и уничтожал кланы и селения без всякой жалости. Его сил для этого вполне хватало, к тому же они значительно выросли с момента появления его на этом свете.  
За время своих странствий Кьюби также встречался и с Сенджу, и с Учихами, которые с упоением вырезали друг друга без всякой жалости. Подобное послужило началом падения для некогда мирного лиса, и ярость затопила его с головой. Последствием этого стала смерть Курамы. Лис оказался там, где он больше никогда не хотел бы оказаться, — в вечной пустоте. Месте, где нет энергии в привычном для него смысле. В пустоте он возрождался, находясь далеко от своего мира, но будучи постоянно связанным с ним.  
В те времена Кьюби понял многое о людях, ведь он был по-прежнему связан с миром, а точнее, с его энергией — природной чакрой, которая пропитывала его. Именно благодаря этому биджу знал все, что происходило в мире, а также что происходило с его братьями и сестрой. Не желая подобной участи для них, Кьюби смог слегка перестроить энергию мира, и на время регенерации после гибели биджу оказывались в том странном месте, где впервые были созданы... рождены. Платой за подобное стало то, что лис теперь был навсегда привязан к этой пустоте, наполненной странной энергией. Для него смерть теперь всегда оканчивалась в этом куске пространства или не в этом — понять было нельзя. За все время, которое лис проводил в Пустоте, он становился сильнее, но также росла его ярость на людишек, которые охотились на них, биджу. Именно здесь Курама стал сильнее всех младших вместе взятых, хотя изначально это было не так.

Спустя несколько тысяч лет, за которые Сенджу и Учихам не надоело уничтожать друг друга, Кьюби встретился с ним — Учиха Мадарой, первым, кто смог подчинить его силой своих глаз, что достались ему от сына Рикудо. Но не это было самым плохим, а то, что и Сенджу смогли им управлять с помощью чакры, которая досталась им от их отца. Это было его предательство, ведь он оставил эту лазейку, чтобы кто-то смог взять Кураму под контроль, словно Рикудо предчувствовал, что лис может озлобиться.  
Тогда, во время великой битвы между Мадарой и Хаширамой, когда лис бился, пытаясь вырваться из-под контроля проклятых глаз, его впервые за все время запечатали. Потомок древнего клана Узумаки — Узумаки Мито. Это стало для него шоком, но одновременно с этим открыло глаза на действительность.

Годы заточения лишь подогревали ярость древнего биджу, который бился в своей клетке, стремясь вырваться и покарать тех, кто причинил ему, его братьям и сестре столько боли. Несколько раз он разговаривал со своей тюремщицей, и тогда он ее не понимал. Ее слова были непонятны для объятого яростью зверя, чей разум от воздействия шарингана помутился.  
Но годы внутри печати слегка вернули лису разум, восстановили сознание, но не до конца. Но этого хватило, чтобы осознать, чем же на самом деле являлся клан Узумаки. Лис видел и чувствовал родного брата их отца, запомнил его чакру и потому мог сказать, что сил его потомков бы не хватило для того, чтобы запечатать Кьюби. Да и, сказать по правде, его запечатывание не пережили бы и потомки Рикудо. Но Узумаки не только были способны запечатать лиса внутри своих тел, но также с легкостью выдерживали его силу, которая значительно увеличилась с момента его появления на этом свете.  
Был всего один раз, когда Курама слышал о том, что у Рикудо была старшая сестра, которая имела красные волосы. И, судя по всем оговоркам, которые смог вспомнить лис, находясь внутри печати, она была сильнее братьев, но устранилась от мира, ведь ее все устраивало. Да, тогда Кьюби и понял, что запечатать и удерживать могли лишь потомки старшей сестры его отца. И это было обидно для лиса.  
Потом был лишь краткий миг, когда у Курамы был шанс вырваться, в тот самый миг, когда его перемещали в другого носителя, но железный контроль Узумаки Мито не дал даже возможности на его использование. И опять печать внутри своевольной девчонки, которая хотя и была достаточно умна, но имела слишком легкий характер. И именно из-за этого почти не пользовалась силой биджу, который с каждым годом все больше и больше приходил в себя под действием печати, которая усмиряла его ярость.  
Кто знает, что бы произошло с Кьюби, если бы не проклятые Учихи, которые вырвали его из тела только что родившей женщины, что было достаточно болезненно, но также и воздействовали на не сумевшего до конца прийти в себя лиса шаринганом. Это лишь вновь подорвало рассудок Кьюби, а последующее запечатывание в блондина, большую часть которого лис проспал, ставило крест на возвращение рассудка, особенно учитывая то, что добрую половину его сил вырвали из этого мира. И пускай это был гарант того, что Курама сможет вновь возродиться в этом мире, что бы ни случилось с этой частицей его сознания, но также это был слишком жестокий удар по неокрепшему разуму.

 

******

— В чем дело, хвостатый? — Темная сторона его нынешнего тюремщика, чье тело идеально подходило для его содержания, заинтересованно взглянула на лиса, который словно слегка посерел.  
— Вспомнил то, что не хотел бы сейчас вспоминать.  
Для Курамы уже было странно то, что подобное всплыло в его сознании, пускай он так до конца и не понял, что же это значит, но ощущение приближающейся опасности буквально било по сознанию.  
— И из-за этого так испугался?  
Порождение его воли, которое в будущем могло помочь ему вырваться в обычный мир, слегка заинтересованно следило за лисом, который с каждым мгновением все больше и больше погружался в медитацию, с помощью которой через свою чакру мог отслеживать потоки энергии мира.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, чтобы хоть что-то говорить.  
Ярость почти полностью покинула голос лиса, теперь там появился испуг. Курама мало чего боялся в своей жизни, но сейчас все его чувства буквально вопили об опасности, на краткий миг очищая сознание биджу от пелены безумия.  
— Хо, так расскажи... — замерла темная сторона Узумаки Наруто, поскольку ощутила опасность от происходящего в реальном мире. В мире, в котором два бывших друга и соперника летели друг на друга, используя свои сильнейшие техники.  
— Нет... — Время замедлилось, техники почти соприкоснулись, но Ями-Наруто услышал шепот лиса, а обернувшись, увидел то, что испугало и его: цвет шерсти биджу стал почти белого цвета. — НЕ-Е-ЕТ-Т-Т!!! — крик ужаса Кьюби разнесся по коридорам печати, а волна чакры тут же начала уничтожать закладку, которую поставили на младенца, чтобы избавить его от воздействия лиса.

******

Это был всего лишь миг, но чакра, окружавшая Узумаки Наруто, разрослась во все стороны, а за его спиной возник второй хвост. Все это случилось за краткий миг до столкновения техник, которые, взорвавшись, окружили юных шиноби коконом энергии.  
— Ч-что п-происходит? — Наруто с широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдал за тем, как снежная белизна, окружавшая их, сменялась тьмой. — С-Саске, что это?  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь, добе?  
В глазах Учихи плескался страх вперемешку со злостью, что он не смог одолеть Узумаки даже с новыми силами, которые Учиха получил.  
Пространство начало искажаться, послышался звук, напоминавший треск стекла, а после звон, словно оно разбилось. Наруто беспорядочно крутил головой, а также начал двигать телом, чтобы осмотреть то явление, что его испугало. Саске же увидел открытую спину своего врага, и в этот миг Узумаки Наруто был признан его врагом, не одолев которого, он не сможет двигаться вперед, вновь воспользовался Чидори. Он уже собирался ударить в спину блондина, как покров, что окружал юного джинчурики, разросся и оттолкнул Учиху в сторону, по пути схватив свиток, который свалился со спины юного мстителя.  
Пространство начало искажаться, а обернувшийся блондин увидел своего друга, которого обещал вернуть Сакуре-чан, что летел во тьму, она и была причиной его дикого страха. А также он увидел взгляд юного Учихи, в котором читалась ничем не замутненная ненависть, направленная на него.  
— Саске!..  
Крик джинчурики потонул в шуме осколков, а тело брюнета поглотила пустота. В самого же Наруто из открывшегося прохода начала вливаться ужасающая по своей силе чакра, что причиняла юноше нестерпимую боль, из-за которой его сознание померкло.

******

— Что происходит? — Ями-Наруто с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как пространство вокруг двух парней начинало искажаться.  
— Поверь мне, ты не захочешь знать.  
Сейчас Курама вновь испытывал тот же первородный страх, как это случилось с ним в первый раз, когда он оказался в пустоте. Вот только тогда он четко знал, что сможет вернуться обратно в мир, а сейчас биджу ощущал, как всякая его связь с родным миром обрывалась.  
Была надежда на то, что частица в животе шинигами сможет удержать его в границах этого мира, но в тот миг, когда Учиха попытался убить его тюремщика, Курама был вынужден действовать. И именно это послужило той каплей, которая оборвала последнюю нить, вырывая его половину из места, где даже видевший многое и переживший не меньше биджу не хотел бы оказаться. Одновременно с этим начала разрушаться печать, но силы возвращались к биджу значительно быстрее, чем печать разрушалась.  
— Что здесь происходит? — Голос, который Кьюби ненавидел всей своей душой, сейчас был словно манна небесная.  
— Четвертый Хокаге... — Курама не смог сдержать рык. — ...удерживай печать!.. Если не сделаешь этого, то и я, и твой сын исчезнем из этой реальности!..  
Мужчине дважды повторять не надо, и он тут же начал восстановление печати, тратя почти всю свою чакру, что оставил на всякий случай для этого.  
— Я спрашиваю еще раз: что здесь происходит? — Минато обливался потом, пытаясь удержать плетение печати, все же в этом была сильнее его жена. — И что с моим сыном?  
Темная сторона блондина была надежно спрятана от глаз мужчины.  
— Из-за выродка Учих мы оказались в пустоте!.. — Кьюби оставил лишь легкую пленку вокруг тела тюремщика, чтобы его тело не растворилось. — И если ты не удержишь печать, то нас ждет судьба... — Тело каге рассыпалось светящимися осколками, а внутри печати появилась женщина. — КУШИНА! Быстро хватай печать!  
Куноичи среагировала быстрее, чем осознала, что сделала.  
— Кьюби!..  
Для принцессы Узумаки действовать сейчас было необычайно трудно, но благодаря большим запасам чакры, чем у ее мужа, она сможет продержаться дольше его.  
— Хочешь, чтобы твой сын жил, держи печать!.. — Лис напрягал все свои силы, пытаясь удержать под контролем свою чакру, которая за время пребывания в животе шинигами увеличилась в несколько раз.  
— Что происходит? — спустя пару минут, когда стало значительно проще удерживать печать от разрушения, спросила Узумаки Кушина.  
— Наша связь с миром порвана.  
Эти простые слова чуть не стали концом, ведь куноичи вмиг утратила контроль над печатью и смогла удержать лишь чудовищными усилиями, но и ее тело по крупицам начало распадаться.  
— Моя чакра тебе поможет?  
— Не думала, что скажу тебе спасибо, — вздохнула женщина с облегчением, распад прекратился, но даже так долго она не продержится. — Насколько все плохо?  
— Если ты не удержишь, то и меня, и твоего сына ждет окончательная смерть. — Голос лиса был тих, да и сам он сейчас не внушал страха, а скорее жалость. Шерсть теперь была натянута поверх скелета, глаза впали, да и энергия самого лиса уменьшилась в разы.  
— Что с тобой происходит?  
Теперь удержать печать было достаточно легко, и куноичи могла сделать это и своими цепями.  
— Я вновь стал целым, но не думаешь же ты, что для удержания печати нужны были только ваши силы?!  
— Значит, я была права...  
— Да, — Кьюби смотрел на женщину, которую успел возненавидеть, но сейчас он чувствовал лишь пустоту; возвращение половины его сил, которая стремилась стать одним целым, вымотало даже великого биджу, — но, кажется, сейчас все закончится.  
Лис ощутил, как они преодолели пленку какого-то мира. Неважно какого, ведь даже тех остатков его чакры хватит, чтобы поддержать его тюремщика живым достаточно долго.  
— Жаль, что я так и не смогла сказать сыну, как мы его любили... — тихо произнесла женщина, и по ее щеке скатилась слеза, перед тем как упасть вниз в воду, что была внутри печати, но той, кому она принадлежала, уже не было.  
— Прощай, Узумаки Кушина...  
Тело его джинчурики влетело во что-то каменное, и лис тут же начал исцелять его.  
— И что дальше? — Ями-Наруто появился перед клеткой, с опаской смотря на лиса, который выглядел необычайно уставшим.  
— Дальше если хочешь выжить, то тебе придется слиться с основой... — Кьюби с трудом мог говорить.  
— И вернуть ему все те воспоминания, от которых он убегал? — нахмурился юноша за клеткой. — А также потерять...  
— Не сделаешь — мы исчезнем из мироздания... — Ями-Наруто взглянул на Кьюби, прежде чем покачать головой и распасться, возвращая основе все то, от чего тот так долго убегал. А также немного больше.  
— Надеюсь, он очнется... — Курама медленно прикрыл глаз, уходя в спасительный сон.

******

Сенджу Цунаде сидела за столом медленно потягивала саке, иногда размазывая по лицу текущие слезы вперемешку с косметикой, которой она редко пользовалась. Эта ночь выдалась слишком тяжелой для нее не только в физическом плане, но и в моральном, особенно когда стало понятно, что человек, который вновь зажег в ее сердце надежду, больше не вернется в Коноху.  
— Успокойся, Цунаде, — стоявший позади Каге мужчина с длинными белыми волосами, — я же тебе сказал, что Наруто жив...  
— Но неизвестно, где он!.. — Стол жалобно скрипнул от удара кулаком. Стоит отметить, что стол был специально укреплен особыми фуин. — Ты же... — куноичи не смогла договорить, лишь чудом сдержавшись, чтобы вновь не разрыдаться. Известие о том, что произошло в Долине Завершения, настигло ее уже после завершения всех операций.  
— Я был там и все видел, — жабьему мудрецу было так же тяжело, но он не позволял себе расслабиться и удариться в истерику, как это сделала Сенджу, но, с другой стороны, у той было слишком много личных потерь, — да и Фукасаку-сенсей подтвердил, что малец жив.  
— И что ты там видел?! — медленно начала подниматься женщина, а от нее во все стороны повеяло жаждой крови, отчего даже находящийся на кушетке поросенок постарался стать невидимым. — Ответь мне!..  
— Хватит. — Короткий взмах рукой — и принцесса Сенджу медленно опустилась в кресло. Печать на лбу, которая блокирует чакру, — весьма серьезный аргумент. — Я тебе уже все рассказал, но ты не хочешь слушать!..  
Раздался звук пощечины, от которой голова Сенджу дернулась в сторону, а в глазах впервые за этот вечер начали появляться признаки разума.  
— Пришла в себя?  
— Да, — голос куноичи был глух, — спасибо... — с трудом высморкавшись, произнесла Каге.  
— Иди умойся, скоро тебе принимать команды...

Жабий отшельник Джирайя стоял за креслом Каге и смотрел на генинов и одного чунина, что собрались в кабинете Цунаде по не самой приятной причине, особенно ему было жаль розововолосую девочку, которая за одну ночь лишилась сразу двух сокомандников.  
Да, в кабинете были отнюдь не все, ведь трое сейчас находились в больнице, в которой едва хватило медикаментов, а также силы медицинских печатей, которые и так-то держатся на одном добром слове. В противном случае минимум двух будущих джонинов Коноха бы сегодня недосчиталась.  
Сейчас в кабинете собрались, учитывая только что пришедших джонинов, четыре команды, половину из которых уже сейчас можно было распускать из-за слишком малого количества.  
**Команда Какаши:** сам Какаши, а также Харуно Сакура.  
**Команда Куренай:** Юхи Куренай, Абураме Шино и Хьюга Хината.  
**Команда Асумы:** Сарутоби Асума, Яманака Ино и Нара Шикамару — единственный чунин в этом потоке.  
**Команда Гая:** Майто Гай и Тентен.  
Номера команд с них официально сняли после экзамена на чунина, об этом старому любителю прекрасного было известно, но многие до сих пор называли их теми самыми номерами, которые им дали во время выпуска из академии.  
— Какаши, ты уже все знаешь?  
Голос Цунаде был сух и глух, только Джирайя знал, чего Каге стоило прийти в себя всего за полчаса.  
— Да, Цунаде-сама, — ответил Хатаке, слегка склонив голову.  
— Цунаде-сенсей, Какаши-сенсей, о чем вы? — В глазах розоволосой плескался страх, ведь она так и не узнала, что же произошло.  
— Во время миссии Узумаки Наруто и Учиха Саске провалились в пространственную аномалию, — медленно произнесла Цунаде Сенджу, смотря прямо в глаза своей ученице. Нара же чертыхнулся, ведь он тоже не знал, что случилось с Наруто и Саске.  
Джирайя внимательно наблюдал за лицами всех присутствующих, и если Какаши лишь скорбно прикрыл глаз, то все остальные замерли от шока, а Сакура осела на колени. Нара, чертыхнувшись, зажмурился, стараясь не выругаться в голос, а его сенсей лишь поглубже затянулся. Яманака же переводила неверующий взгляд с одного лица на другое, после чего остановила его на Каге. Куренай с трудом выдохнула, скорее больше волнуясь за ученика, чем за подопечных Хатаке. Абураме никак не показал своего волнения, а вот Хьюга очень удивила Джирайю. Хината побледнела и даже слегка пошатнулась, но смогла устоять только благодаря наставнице, которая удержала ее за плечи. Ее маленькие ручки сжались в кулачки, а челюсти стиснулись с такой силой, что на губах появилось несколько капель крови. Ученица Гая также сжала кулаки и побледнела, а вот ее учитель смог взять себя в руки.  
— Что с остальными? — спросил Майто Гай, который не так давно чуть не потерял одного из своих учеников.  
— Хьюга Неджи был в критическом состоянии, но сейчас его жизни ничто не угрожает. — Гай облегченно выдохнул, после чего, извиняясь, взглянул на Какаши. Тентен же повторила действие учителя. — Но на восстановление у него уйдет никак не меньше месяца. — Каге перевела взгляд и продолжила: — Инузука Киба тоже сейчас стабилен, но ему досталось меньше, так что уже через две недели будет в порядке.  
Юхи кивнула, а вот ее ученица никак не прореагировала на эти слова.  
— Акимичи Чоджи получил самые тяжелые травмы, и из-за таблетки на его восстановление уйдет никак не меньше двух месяцев.  
Команда Асумы дружно выдохнула.  
— Сенсей, а что именно... случилось... с Саске-куном и... Наруто?.. — Из глаз Харуно текли слезы.  
— Судя по заключенному Наруто контракту с жабами, он еще жив, — медленно начала Сенджу. — Но вызвать его никак не удается, — в этот миг голос подвел Цунаде и слегка дрогнул, — Учиха Саске же... с этого момента он признан нукенином А-ранга, и его приказано уничтожить, как только увидите...  
— Что?..  
Девочка не могла поверить в слова своей наставницы, другие также были шокированы словами Хокаге, а Джирайя лишь печально выдохнул, поняв, что таким образом принцесса клана основателей просто решила отомстить.  
— Какаши и Джирайя оказались в Долине завершения в момент открытия пространственной аномалии, — медленно начала Цунаде. — Сама аномалия была вызвана действиями Саске, когда он попытался в спину убить Наруто...  
— Нет!.. Этого не может быть!.. — Сакура не хотела в это верить, Джирайя отчетливо это видел. — Саске-кун никак не мог этого сделать...  
Шлеп — голова куноичи мотнулась в сторону от пощечины, которую той влепила Хьюга Хината. Про эту девушку Джирайя уже успел забыть, когда увидел облегчение на ее лице, стоило ей только услышать о Наруто, но сейчас брюнетка была в ярости.  
— Еще как может быть...  
Шок — это единственное, что испытывали сейчас все находящиеся в кабинете, ведь было отлично известно, что эта куноичи достаточно мягка своим характером. Сильнейшее же потрясение испытала ее наставница.  
— Х-Хината, как ты...  
Шлеп — Яманака также словила пощечину.  
— Просто молчи, Ино, — чуть не шипела от ярости принцесса Хьюга, что было странно и страшно.  
— Отставить, — Цунаде сказала спокойно, но от этого голоса по спине у Джирайи промаршировали мурашки. Немного подождав, Каге продолжила: — Все просто, Сакура. Саске — преступник, и если он еще жив, то будет уничтожен...  
— А что насчет Наруто? — спросил Шикамару. — Раз он точно жив, мы будем стараться его вернуть?..  
— Нет, не будем.  
Шимура Данзо был последним, кого сейчас, да и вообще хотел видеть Джирайя. Также Мудрец осознал, что подобные слова были зря сказаны главой Корня АНБУ.

**_5 дней спустя_ **

Джирайя стоял на голове четвертого Хокаге и смотрел на деревню, за которую отдал жизнь его ученик, как и многие другие шиноби, которых он знал. Каждый раз, когда подобное происходило, сердце старого воина сжималось от боли. Казалось бы, мир должен был замирать в подобные дни, но нет, он безостановочно шел вперед. Вот и сейчас, несмотря на все, что произошло, мир и не думал останавливаться и даже наоборот — словно набирал скорость.  
За прошедшие три дня Джирайя увидел столько грязи в человеческих сердцах, сколько не видел за всю свою жизнь или, может быть... просто не хотел видеть?.. Да, с подобным старый шиноби был готов согласиться. Но все равно было противно смотреть на нынешний мир шиноби, когда уже успели позабыться некоторые традиции, но еще не успели умереть те, кто о них помнил. Когда братство шиноби было реальным, а не существовало на словах. Идеал, построенный первым Хокаге, Хаширамой Сенджу, и поддерживаемый его братом, Тобирамой, был разрушен несовершенством людских душ. И потому, смотря на людей, которые праздновали исчезновение Наруто, Джирайя хотел только одного — свернуть им всем шеи. Но даже так, будь это только обычные люди, чьи головы легко задурить разными сказками, он бы мог понять; в конце концов, что еще взять со скота? И пускай раньше он бы никогда так не подумал, но сейчас — это не тогда. Обычные люди, которые потеряли близких и свое дело во время высвобождения биджу почти четырнадцать лет назад, вполне могли поверить в сказку, которую распространили среди людей, и, судя по косвенным доказательствам, это произошло при активной поддержке их сенсея.  
Смотря на несовершенство людских душ, Джирайя начал понимать, что мир, к которому он так стремился, может быть недостижим, ведь даже если к нему прийти, то люди сами все разрушат — ради выгоды ли или еще чего, но разрушат.  
И подобные мысли были бы ничего не значащими, если бы не одно «но», которое перекрывало все: среди молодых, относительно молодых, шиноби были заметны такие же движения. Да, Наруто не любили, это было фактом, многим было просто все равно, но были и такие, кто его втихую ненавидел, — бесклановые. Те, на кого опирался их сенсей, и те, в чьей среде начали зарождаться эти отвратительные брожения. И ладно бы это были только те, кто был первым в семье, кто стал шиноби, но ведь были подобные брожения и в среде потомственных шиноби.  
Мир изменился за то время, что он провел в борделях и в пути от места к месту, чтобы собрать так необходимую информацию для выживания Конохи. Сила кланов ослабла настолько, что становилось противно. А ведь Джирайя помнил, что было при гибели клана Узумаки, которая теперь также становилась под вопросом. Какое горе было в Конохе, что тогда происходило. Как люди поддерживали тех, кто жил в деревне Листа. Какую поддержку оказывали Сенджу, как многие мелкие кланы выражали свои соболезнования. И пускай это было всего лишь лицемерие в большей степени, но и действительно сочувствующие люди были. Почти полное уничтожение Сенджу, а также других кланов тоже вызывало лишь глухую боль в сердцах людей. И желание мести, которое растекалось по их венам, словно яд, мужчина это помнил.  
Но вот с конца Третьей мировой войны шиноби прошло почти пятнадцать лет, и те, кто действительно чувствовал боль от произошедшего, — это старики; те, кто видел все три войны или даже участвовал во всех трех. Боль от полного уничтожения великого клана. И пускай где-то еще есть полукровки Узумаки, но лишь один Наруто был из главной ветви, и только он мог возродить Великий клан, который теперь стал просто одним из многих.  
За эти несколько дней, что клоны Джирайи наблюдали за Конохой, они видели, как многие старики подходили к могилам Четвертого и Узумаки Мито. Он видел, как пришедшие молились и оставляли подношения, некоторые даже плакали. Но то были лишь старики да некоторые из тех, кому родители смогли привить свои взгляды на мир, а большинство же... большинству было плевать. И в этом была вина их сенсея.  
— Что скажешь, Джи?  
Мужчина уже и не помнил, когда к нему в последний раз так обращалась подруга.  
— Не за этот мир боролись твои деды. Не за этот мир боролись мы с тобой, да и многие вместе с нами. — Старый шиноби переводил взгляд с одной улицы на другую и с омерзением отмечал, что в некоторых местах люди что-то праздновали, благодаря клонам он знал что. Но пара случаев, когда гражданским переломали кости шиноби, все же его повеселила. — Ты смогла докопаться до правды?  
— Да, теперь это было сделать на удивление легко, — боевая подруга поморщилась, — старики расслабились.  
— Я с тобой.  
Химе погибшего клана кивнула и исчезла в шуншине, а вслед за ней и сопровождающие из АНБУ.  
— Ты знаешь, с Яманака все подтвердилось, — эти слова донеслись до мужчины от маленького слизня, который оставила принцесса перед тем, как переместиться.  
Джирайя еще некоторое время смотрел на Коноху и уже собрался отправиться по делам, которые больше не могли ждать, когда заметил маленькую куноичи, о которой за последнее время узнал очень много. Хината Хьюга, она стала предметом его интересов. Ведь, судя по всей информации, устроить то, что устроила она в кабинете Хокаге, было для нее невозможным. Девочка... нет, молодая девушка была слишком доброй и не любила конфликты. Мудрецу даже становилось интересно, как же такая особа смогла стать шиноби. Хината была слишком доброй даже по меркам Сеннина, не говоря уж о том, что она была морально забита своим собственным отцом, и потому для нее подобные действия были в принципе невозможны, но нет, девочка взорвалась.  
За прошедшие несколько дней, что мудрец наблюдал за ней, девушка менялась, и менялась стремительно. Джирайя еще помнил, сколько облегчения испытала юная Хьюга от знания простого факта, что Наруто жив, и не мог сдержать улыбки, ведь понять, что же там было, не составило труда. Но именно этот факт сейчас мог послужить тем самым камешком, что уничтожит гору, влетев в нее на огромной скорости.  
Ранее неконфликтная девушка, слишком добрая и застенчивая, теперь же в достаточной мере агрессивная и не боящаяся высказать все, что она думает, и даже ударить. Да, пока еще было видно, что та каждый раз перешагивает себя, но даже так это было плохо и страшно. Старый шиноби не раз видел нечто подобное и вполне осознавал, чем подобное может закончиться, и потому подумывал взять девочку в ученицы, чтобы сгладить острые углы и не дать ей превратиться в чудовище, а с ее потенциалом и без поддержки подобное было лишь вопросом времени.

 

******

— И что теперь? — стоя на одном из пальцев статуи, спросил беглый Мечник Тумана. — Все кончено?  
— Нет, — глава Акацуки медленно переводил взгляд по лицам своих подчиненных, — мы лишь откладываем наши планы до тех пор, пока не сможем добраться до Узумаки Наруто или пока Кьюби не воскреснет.  
— Кьюби не воскреснет. — Тоби предпочел выйти в свет раньше, чем планировал, но и причина была существенна, ведь их план, можно сказать, рухнул. — Узумаки Наруто жив, но находится за пределами нашего мира. И мне понадобится время, чтобы добраться до него.  
Дейдара с удивлением смотрел на Тоби, но он был единственным, кто был удивлен.  
«Вопрос в том, сколько тебе понадобится времени и сможешь ли ты это сделать», — прозвучал голос Черного Зецу в голове Учиха Обито.  
— А также у нас в ближайшем будущем появится еще один член...

******

Наруто Узумаки плавал в океане боли. Он не помнил, что с ним происходило до этого, не помнил, кем он являлся, было только его имя. Потом он вспомнил тьму, а также странного брюнета, который с ненавистью смотрел на него.  
«Что я такого сделал?.. — мысль смогла лениво проскользнуть в сознании, которое медленно собиралось из осколков. — Кажется... я его знаю... — Наруто помнил только свое имя, но, сосредоточившись на этом странном юноше, Узумаки начал вспоминать и себя. — Саске...»

Спустя некоторое время юный джинчурики вспомнил, кем же он был, а также то, что с ним стало и где он находился. Боль постепенно ушла, но блондин быстро об этом пожалел, втайне надеясь на то, что еще сможет ее вновь почувствовать. Он был в той тьме, которая поглотила его и Учиху. Он был в ней, но совершенно ничего не ощущал. Наруто ничего не видел, не чувствовал и не знал, мог ли вообще двигаться. Это ужасало сильнее всего, что он пережил в своей жизни.  
Юноша так сильно не боялся, когда его загоняли пьяные жители Конохи темной ночью, когда ему пришлось провести несколько часов в помойке, только чтобы его не нашли. Не испытывал похожего страха и тогда, когда столкнулся с Момочи Забузой, что стоял на своем мече и придавливал их жаждой крови. Даже ужас от встречи с Гаарой, когда тот частично перекинулся, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Не знать, где ты; не понимать, что ты; не чувствовать себя живым, ведь даже если он и дышал, то не мог этого ощутить. Он был не в состоянии связаться с Кьюби, провалившись к себе в подсознание, хотя последние несколько месяцев свой жизни это было сделать очень легко. Проклятье!.. Да он был бы сейчас счастлив, даже увидев этого треклятого лиса, что и сам его нередко пугал до дрожи!  
Определенно, этот день, вернее, эта ситуация была самой страшной в его жизни. Не просто страшной, а ужасающей, когда он не только не мог ничего сделать, но даже забыться, ведь спасительное забытье не шло, точнее, у него не получалось уснуть, когда он пытался отключиться, что-то ему не давало это сделать, да и страх накатывал с новой силой. Так что спустя некоторое время Узумаки перестал сам пытаться отключиться, но также заметил, что его почему-то начало клонить в сон.  
Узумаки Наруто никогда не был гением, как Шикамару, или хотя бы столь же умным, как Сакура-чан, но даже так блондин не был идиотом и смог понять, что чем дольше он будет сопротивляться, тем больше у него шансов... на что-то... В конце концов, это было первое ощущение, которое он испытывал в последние несколько... А чего? Часов? Дней? Или, может быть, даже месяцев?! И потому юноша изо всех сил старался сопротивляться этому чувству, и в какой-то момент, когда разум уже перестал воспринимать себя как личность, стало легче и становилось легче с каждым мгновением.  
Спустя непродолжительное время юный джинчурики вновь стал воспринимать себя как личность, а не целенаправленное желание. Он вновь начал вспоминать свою жизнь, но на этот раз не от конца к началу, когда первые годы были забыты, а от начала к концу, когда он видел гибель его родителей. Когда он вспоминал то, чего не видел и не чувствовал, словно это все происходило не с ним.  
Именно в тот момент юноша хотел перестать существовать, поскольку отказывался верить в то, что подкидывала ему память. Он не хотел верить в то, что его отец, которым он восхищался, даже не зная правды, на самом деле обрек его на одиночество, и потому постарался забыть об этом, обезличить в своей памяти Четвертого Хокаге. Но вот в лицо женщины, что была его матерью, он вглядывался столько, сколько мог, пока воспоминания не начали сменять друг друга, а Наруто, что вдруг почувствовал себя вновь маленьким, захотелось расплакаться, но он не мог этого сделать. Узумаки страстно желал вернуть тот миг, когда видел лицо своей матери, но не мог этого сделать. А когда память промоталась вперед до десяти лет, юноша неожиданно начал забывать все то, что он успел уже посмотреть, вернее, не все, а только самое начало, самое главное. Он бился изо всех сил, стараясь сохранить ее облик у себя в памяти, но медленно, миг за мигом, забывал. И он не ощущал, как тело вновь начало болеть, как во рту появился солоноватый привкус крови, не чувствовал мокрых дорожек от слез на щеках и не ощущал головной боли, которая из-за его сопротивления становилась лишь сильнее.  
Наруто забыл почти все. Забыл то, что происходило в начале его жизни, забыл имя матери, даже забыл еще что-то важное, когда над ним стоял одноглазый и однорукий старик. Для Узумаки все это стало неважно. Каким-то чудом он смог сохранить у себя в памяти лишь образ красивой красноволосой женщины и печально улыбнулся, разом почувствовав нестерпимую боль. А после была лишь новая боль от удара обо что-то каменное, что выбило весь воздух из легких; капли дождя на лице, когда юноша, скребя пальцами по камню, пытался судорожно вздохнуть, а также навалившуюся какофонию звуков, которая вырубила его.


	2. Глава 1: Новый мир: Часть 1я

Джон Смит был самым обычным человеком, который жил в США, и потому почти не интересовался ничем, что не входило бы в его круг интересов, да и семейная жизнь порядком убавила любопытства. Шутка ли — четверо детей для обычной среднестатистической американской семьи, учитывая то, что он работал водителем на скорой, а его жена была обычной домохозяйкой. Если бы не богатые родители жены, то у них были бы проблемы, причем серьезные, а так жизнь была даже неплохой. Да, Джон старался не брать в долг, да и подачки он не любил, но именно так воспринимал те деньги, которыми их обеспечивал тесть, но жить надо было на что-то, и сам Смит не мог обеспечить семью всем необходимым и потому спустя некоторое время смирился.  
Одно радовало Джона — его дети уже успели вырасти и сейчас требовали на себя гораздо меньше времени, да и денег, если на то пошло. Старших братьев отправили в военную академию; среднюю дочь забрала к себе теща, пытаясь научить основам управления компанией, которую они собирались передать ей, вернее, одну из тех, которыми управляли. А младшая... Младшая же еще сама ходила в школу, но уже выросла и сейчас бунтовала против родителей, всячески стараясь нарушать определенные правила, которыми, по ее мнению, они ущемляли ее права. Подобное поведение даже забавляло самого отца семейства и умиляло, но это не значит, что он не был к ней строг, хотя и любил дочь всем сердцем.  
Но все равно теперь, когда дети выросли и стали более самостоятельными, у них с Софией стало больше времени по вечерам, да и на отдых они теперь могут выбраться, не беспокоясь о том, что кому-то из детей надо будет на выходных прийти в школу или какой-то из их клубов, или и того хуже. Основное время нервотрепки прошло, проблем у детей нет, ссориться с другими родственниками жены он уже давно перестал, перебесившись, и даже неплохо сошелся с кузеном его жены — Эдвардом, с которым теперь иногда выбирался сыграть в гольф.  
Джон был рад, что его жизнь спокойна, а в их не слишком большом городе, Сейфилде, в котором жило чуть больше полутора миллионов человек, не слишком высокий уровень преступности, и все благодаря расположенной недалеко военной базе. И потому выезжать на место преступления его бригаде было почти не нужно, а только по обычным вызовам.  
— Эй, Джон, сегодня как обычно? — спросил один из врачей, Бад Джексон, в бригаду с которым и входил Смит. — Или, может быть, ты знаешь причину такого переполоха?  
— Да там и говорить-то нечего, — ответил только что подошедший Рик Моррис. — Опять какая-то фигня случилась, из-за чего много людей пострадало, да еще и старикам прилетело.  
— А нам опять пытаться пролезть в этих пробках, — вяло прокомментировал Джон. Как бы хорошо в этом городе на восточном побережье ни жилось, но постоянные учения и испытания оружия и прочего как раз-таки на военной базе, из-за которой была сильно повышена безопасность, разгребать приходилось именно их больнице. — Где там Сью? Нам через пять минут надо уже будет ехать...  
— Ее сегодня не будет, так что только наш мужской коллектив, — усмехнувшись, ответил Рик. — Моя жена сегодня остается в больнице.  
— Все так плохо? — Смит привычно выезжал из гаража, благо торопиться сильно не надо было. Первую волну пострадавших приняла другая смена, да и было тех совсем немного, а их бригаде надо было только проехаться по паре не слишком срочных вызовов. Именно благодаря этому можно было не торопиться, ведь им даже время сообщили, к которому надо было подъезжать. Все же сын мэра в бригаде, и потому стараются не слишком сильно их загружать, а вот всего лет пять назад ему приходилось изображать из себя водителя формулы один.

— Ну что, на сегодня закончили? — спросил Бад, с трудом забираясь в машину.  
— Ой, смотрите, кто тут у нас заговорил... — Моррис, как всегда, был не в духе. — Ты же сын мэра, а так ноешь...  
— Заканчивай со своими подколками, Рик, — Джексон развалился на носилках, благо этого никто, кроме них, не видел, — ты же отлично знаешь, что я...  
— Что ты тут не виноват, — закончил за друга Смит; друга, благодаря которому последние пять лет были достаточно спокойными. — Но даже так на нас почти не наседают.  
— Старик боится, что из-за меня кто-нибудь погибнет, в результате чего он лишится места. — Бад привык к подобным разговорам, в конце концов, это стало даже некой традицией в конце смены начать рассуждать, как бы сложилась его работа, не являйся он сыном мэра. — Но, черт возьми, мне уже почти тридцать лет, и я...  
— ...должен уже перестать плакаться в плечо папочке, — противно закончил Моррис, за что получил удар в плечо. — Да ладно тебе. Мог бы уже привыкнуть.  
— Я все надеюсь отбить тебе это плечо...  
Джон мог только ухмыляться, сидя за рулем и иногда оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на перепалку друзей. Да, такие тихие денечки были для него радостью. Не надо никуда нестись, жизням пациентов ничто не угрожает, и им по большому счету даже не надо везти их в больницу. Да и пока врачи разбираются, сам Смит может спокойно почитать новую книгу или послушать какую-нибудь группу. Иногда даже что-нибудь из того, что сейчас поется на этих шутовских концертах. Нет, серьезно, то, что сейчас можно услышать по радио... уши могут в трубочку свернуться.  
— Эй, Джон, вы уже в пути? — Смит оторвался от своих мыслей и обратил внимание на рацию.  
— Да, Майк, в чем дело? — Майкл Браун — один из трех диспетчеров, что работают с их бригадой.  
— Да тут поступило странное сообщение, говорят, нашли какого-то пацана без сознания...  
Выслушав адрес, Смит тут же врубил сирену и прибавил скорости, проезжая по коридору из отъехавших в сторону машин.  
— В чем дело? — Рик подошел поближе и заглянул в кабину.  
— Нашли какого-то пацана, судя по внешнему виду, долго он не протянет, — тут же ответил Джон.  
— Понял, все подготовим. — Джексон уже слез с носилок и принялся подготавливать набор для реанимации. — Эх, теперь писать огромный отчет...  
— Не кисни, это же ты у нас хотел что-то посложнее бабушек с их болячками. — Моррис подошел к двери. — Джон, где именно?  
— В переулке, метров десять, его не стали трогать.  
Машина резко затормозила, и мужчина лишь услышал слова выскакивающего друга:  
— Чертов дождь! Как бы легкое обморожение не отхватил...  
Это да, все-таки уже далеко не лето, а осень поздняя, и дождь в начале ноября пускай и не такое редкое явление, но все же очень неприятное, особенно когда на следующий день резко увеличивается количество пострадавших из-за гололеда.  
Ждать пришлось всего пару минут, и вот уже Рик и Бад влетают в машину, дабы, только подхватив носилки, тут же рвануть обратно. Такое было редкостью на памяти мужчины, все-таки подобное происходит в их бригаде не слишком часто. Двигатель машины, готовой в любой момент сорваться с места, он не глушил, ведь, судя по всему, в этот раз обратно в больницу надо будет нестись на всех парах. Прошло не более трех минут, как сзади послышался шум и носилки с телом пациента оказались в машине.  
— Джон, две минуты! Нельзя сильно стрясти!.. — Рик подскочил к шкафчику, вытаскивая скальпель. — Сообщи дежурному, чтобы готовили палату! Срочно!..  
— Майк, это Джон, у нас проблемы. Готовьте операционную, судя по всему, пацан... — договорить мужчина не успел: сзади послышался страшный шум и крик, а когда он повернулся, его друзья были раскиданы по всему пространству медицинского модуля. Смит успел только заметить оранжевую куртку, после чего раздался визг тормозов и шум от сильного удара. Обернувшись, мужчина увидел только промелькнувшего паренька, которого они должны были спасти, и как он, пролетев несколько метров, впечатался в бок поворачивающего автомобиля, сильно его погнув. — Дерьмо! Майк, у нас ЧП, срочно еще минимум две машины ко мне!..  
Мужчина выскочил из кабины, собираясь посмотреть, что там с его друзьями, ведь парень уже не жилец, учитывая, что всего в полуметре стоял грузовик, который протащило еще несколько метров на тормозах. Но тут он увидел то, чего не видел никогда. Предположительно мертвый парень, в теле которого не должно было остаться ни одной целой кости, встал и, оглядев безумными глазами мир, рванул в сторону ныне высохшего рукотворного рукава реки, что летом бывает заполнен водой.  
Выругавшись, Джон тут же побежал за пареньком, ведь не было похоже, чтобы его друзья сильно пострадали, а вот парень мог загнуться после таких травм. Но, что было удивительно, раненый оказался быстрее здорового мужчины, который все-таки иногда следил за своим телом и ходил в тренажерный зал. Подбежав к краю, Смит не увидел никого и тут же побежал обратно.

— Мда, ну и ночка... — Джон сидел рядом с Риком, у которого диагностировали тяжелое сотрясение, а вот Джексона уже увезли в больницу; он пострадал сильнее, были сломаны ребра, и одно из них пробило легкое.  
— Парня нашли? — Моррис был уже в курсе произошедшего, его успели ввести в курс всех дел, что творились на этом чертовом перекрестке.  
— Да, десять минут назад. — Немного подождав, Джон закончил: — Труп.  
— Мда, ну кто бы мог подумать. — Единственная причина, почему Моррис сейчас находился не в больнице, а на месте происшествия, — пострадало больше людей, чем ожидалось, а Джону из коробочки, которая рассосется через несколько минут, было не выехать. — Из-за такого шкета столько проблем.  
— Не напоминай...

 

****************************

Узумаки Наруто не мог понять, где он находился, только чувствовал камень под щекой, а также холодный дождь, что лил сверху. Это не было такой уж редкостью, чтобы очнуться под дождем, во всяком случае, еще год назад не было редкостью, все же мирные жители его ненавидели, а из-за слов старика Третьего он боялся ответить, ведь тогда бы он мог потерять возможность стать шиноби. Но, после того как он получил свою повязку, нападения резко сошли на нет, и потому блондин почти не беспокоился о том, что ему может выпасть ситуация, когда придется спать вне дома в родном селении. Ну, по крайней мере, когда такое и случалось, сам блондин находился на тренировочной площадке. А учитывая то, что он сам никогда не болел, то и сейчас его это не сильно беспокоило.  
Резкий крик, когда Наруто уже хотел немного дольше поспать, будучи не в силах вспомнить, как же он там оказался, да и что делал днем, неожиданно разбудил его, и разум стал воспринимать странный гул со стороны. Открыть глаза или пошевелиться было необычайно трудно и больно, и потому, вспомнив один из немногих выслушанных и запомненных уроков, Узумаки начал собирать информацию об окружении только благодаря своим чувствам.  
И сразу стали заметны странности. Какой-то необычный камень под ним, больно ровный кусок, не то чтобы редкость, но ощущения были странными. Более того — камень под ним дрожал, а со стороны доносился странный звук, который то затихал, то становился громче. Непонятные гудки также слышались. Да и камень под ним потряхивало. Дождь... он был странным. Узумаки уже привык к тому, что если идет дождь, то он может с его помощью утолить жажду, но сейчас вкус у дождя был странный, хотелось сплюнуть эту воду, словно она грязная. Да и на самой границе слуха были странные слова. Юноша их не мог разобрать.

Так продолжалось не слишком долго, и появились странные люди, судя по ощущениям, их было двое. Язык, на котором они говорили, Наруто не узнал, разум уже полностью очнулся, боль почти не чувствовалась, а чакра начала привычно отзываться, и потому приготовился к нападению. Один из них нагнулся и перевернул джинчурики на спину, после чего выругался, во всяком случае, Узумаки понял этот странный набор звуков именно так. Миг — и они уже бегут куда-то в сторону; судя по всему, он находился в переулке. Через пару минут они вернулись с носилками, но те были железными, судя по звуку, и вот он уже на этих странных носилках.  
Юный Узумаки не до конца понимал, что же происходит, но некоторый похожий запах от вновь пробудившегося обоняния показывал, что эти люди почти наверняка медики, и потому решил не двигаться. Но это было странным, ведь если бы его встретили противники, то тут же постарались бы обездвижить или добить. В вариант того, что он забыл родной язык, блондин не верил и тут же отмел в сторону. Да и запах вокруг был отвратным. Такого он не встречал даже в машинном отделении корабля, на котором их доставляли в страну Снега.  
Услышав знакомый лязг железа, Узумаки решил, что хватит ждать, и, дождавшись, когда оба склонятся над ним, Наруто начал действовать. Всего два удара, и не успевшие среагировать незнакомцы отлетели в сторону, чтобы тут же отключиться от силы ударов. Не став ждать, пока произойдет что-то еще, Наруто выпрыгнул на улицу, с ужасом разглядев пыточные приспособления, что были в этой странной повозке.  
— Что за...  
Люди были одеты в странную одежду. Рядом носились непонятные стальные колесницы, от которых и шел этот ужасный звук.  
Почувствовав, как подельник этих странных людей повернулся, блондин не стал ждать и прыгнул в сторону, здраво рассудив, что от неизвестных шиноби, пускай они и не носили никаких опознавательных знаков, а у некоторых были даже зонты, но сам юноша отлично знал, как можно переделать обычный зонт, сделав из него боевое оружие. Именно по этой причине джинчурики прыгнул в сторону колесниц, которые хоть и двигались быстро, но не имели кучеров и потому быстро его остановить не смогли бы. Низкая колесница перед ним начала тормозить, а сам блондин уже подпрыгнул, готовясь оттолкнуться от крыши этой странной железной повозки, после чего перепрыгнуть на шедшую следом большую и забраться на здание. Но этим планам не суждено было сбыться, так как малая повозка вильнула в сторону, и ее начало заносить, а сам блондин приземлился на каменную дорогу уже за ней.  
«Дерьмо!.. — укрепив тело чакрой, Узумаки принял удар большой повозки и чуть не отключился, когда отправился в полет из-за чудовищного удара, конечным итогом которого стало еще одно столкновение с повозкой впереди. — Какаши-сенсей бил иногда сильнее... — встав и осмотрев дорогу, на которой столкнулись несколько колесниц, блондин увидел в темноте спуск, который было видно благодаря фонарям, и тут же рванул в него. — Должно быть, устье реки...»  
Наруто не стал разбираться, что же это такое, но там не было воды и достаточно темно, и потому он мог скрыться. Миг — чакра привычно отозвалась, да и резерв словно стал больше, но юношу это не беспокоило, и он, пробежав рядом с трупом, похожего на него мальчугана, прибавил скорости, боясь преследования вражеских шиноби.

Узумаки Наруто никогда не был хорошим сенсором, говоря откровенно, он был хреновым сенсором. Нет, конечно, он кое-что мог, но только в спокойной ситуации, но даже так способности блондина были значительно шире, чем у большинства его одноклассников. Юный джинчурики знал, что Сакура не способна определить по ощущению чакры противника рядом, именно благодаря этому чувству он запустил кунай в кусты, а не из-за движения. Саске также не мог ничего обнаружить уже в нескольких метрах от себя. Если исключить из расклада Хинату, то среди трех их команд Узумаки был единственным, кто мог обнаружить противника по чакре. Да, это происходило не сразу, и ему приходилось концентрироваться, но даже так он мог найти союзников по признакам чакры даже в нескольких километрах от себя, хотя на деле так далеко его способности не доставали.  
Именно поэтому уже спустя всего пару минут быстрого бега по этому высохшему странному руслу реки, сделанному из камня, и не чувствуя за собой погоню, Наруто остановился. Он совершенно не ощущал преследования, которое обязательно должно было быть, он не чувствовал чакру противников, хотя всего в нескольких десятках метров от него на берегу ходили эти люди в странных одеждах, которых в первые мгновения блондин принял за шиноби, на деле же они оказались гражданскими. И, что вызывало значительное его удивление, от них почти не чувствовалось чакры! Нет, кое-какие крохи он мог почувствовать, но только сильно напрягаясь, но даже так это были гражданские, которые обладали меньшими запасами чакры, чем в Конохе, да и в тех городах, где приходилось бывать юному джинчурики.  
«Что здесь происходит? — Наруто осмотрелся, и его прошиб холодный пот, хотя он затерялся под струями дождя, который, казалось, только усилился. — Где я?!» — Узумаки начал оглядываться, но по обеим сторонам высохшей реки были построены огромные здания, которые светились не хуже бенгальских огней, которые иногда продавались в Конохе под Новый год, если выпадал снег.  
Генин Конохагакуре но Сато стоял в странном каменном устье реки, на берегах которой стояли здания много выше, чем были в его родной деревне, да и вообще которые он только видел. Нет, ему довелось увидеть величественный дворец в стране Снега, который потрясал своими размерами и технологиями, обычно не применяемыми в странах Великой Пятерки. Да, они не были столь же высоки, как гора Хокаге, но были ненамного ниже. Везде был свет, кругом сновали эти странные железные колесницы, которыми, судя по всему, управлял человек, находясь внутри. Юноша во время прыжка заметил, как человек, сидевший на переднем кресле, повернул странный круг, и вслед за этим движением начала поворачиваться колесница.  
— Где я?..  
В голосе проскочили панически-плаксивые нотки. В такой ситуации Наруто оказался впервые и не знал, что делать, не говоря уже о том, что левая сторона груди до сих пор болела, после того как Саске его чуть не прикончил с помощью Чидори. Да, чакры у него было много, очень много, но даже так блондин не ощущал в себе много сил.  
«Спокойно... главное — успокоиться... — за не столь долгое обучение у Джирайи Узумаки перенял у него важные вещи, такие как спокойствие в критических ситуациях. Да и об этом же твердил и Ирука-сенсей. — Так, вспоминай, о чем тебе говорили...» — наследник Узумаки несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, после чего закрыл глаза и принялся концентрироваться, чему очень мешал шум от этих странных колесниц, да и воздух был далек от той чистоты, что присутствовала в стране Огня.  
Наруто понадобилось почти десять минут на то, чтобы расширить свою зону восприятия на максимум, и с каждым мигом носитель воли огня хмурился все больше и больше. Да, он смог достать все в радиусе нескольких сотен метров, и это было для него очень много, дальность чувствительности также возросла после боя с Саске. Но именно из-за этого юноша испугался сильнее, ведь он абсолютно не ощущал шиноби вокруг. Нет, был еще вариант, что те просто скрывали свою чакру, как делал это Ирука-сенсей, когда ловил его после исполнения шуток, в противном случае Наруто мог бы бегать гораздо дольше. Но эта мысль была отброшена в сторону. Все дело в том, что количество гражданских в этом городе, а теперь сомнений не оставалось — он оказался в городе, было слишком большим. Джинчурики чуть не потерял сознание от навалившейся информации о нескольких тысячах обычных жителях, которые не стояли без дела.  
«Что же произошло? — блондин начал кусать губу от волнения. — Раньше такого не было, но ведь всему есть объяснение».  
Шиноби не было вокруг, Саске также пропал в неизвестности, когда провалился в ту тьму, что так испугала Узумаки. Он оказался в каком-то городе, где все говорят на странном языке, и, что самое главное, вряд ли кто-нибудь знал о Конохе, иначе бы его скрутили... Наруто только хотел проверить свой лоб, как с ужасом осознал, что его налобная повязка тоже исчезла. Символа листа больше не было на его лбу, от этого он невольно застонал, ведь повязка досталась сироте от Ируки.  
— Так, что мне там советовал этот чертов извращенец? — Джинчурики достаточно успокоился, чтобы осознать тот факт, что за ним никто не гонится. Нет, он это и раньше знал, но осознал только сейчас, и страх, что сковывал его сердце, немного ослаб. — Говорили подняться повыше...  
Он оглядел здания и понял, что большинство из них почти одного размера, но на некоторых на определенной высоте висели еще какие-то странные картинки, что были подсвечены.  
— Вон то должно подойти, — Узумаки вновь начал говорить вслух, это всегда его успокаивало и помогало рассуждать более здраво. А здание, о котором упомянул блондин, было единственным, что имело на своей крыше такую же огромную вывеску, как и большинство однотипных строений, только на стенах.

Сказать по правде, юноша был на взводе, и тогда, когда одним прыжком выбрался из устья реки, боясь, что на него сейчас начнут коситься, но большинству людей было плевать на него, они все были заняты своими мыслями и старались укрыться от дождя за зонтами. Те же, кто его замечал, лишь презрительно кривились или просто отворачивались в сторону. Хотя это было и так понятно, ведь одежда блондина была сильно повреждена, да и дыра от техники бывшего друга... Эта мысль причинила огромную боль, из-за чего сильным порывом ветра Узумаки даже покачнуло. Тот, кого он считал братом и другом, из-за пережитого одиночества перестал им быть — почему-то эта мысль буквально горела в его сознании. Да и воспоминание о том, что Учиха хотел предательски ударить ему в спину, а также выражение его глаз...  
— Прости, Сакура-чан.  
Может быть, кто-нибудь и услышал бы его, но ветер, а также шум от машин скрыли слова блондина. Наруто сделал свой выбор — Учиха Саске умрет при их следующей встрече. Почему-то Узумаки был уверен в том, что юный мститель выжил, он в этом даже не сомневался.  
Не став стоять слишком долго, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, Наруто пошел по берегу этой странной реки в сторону заинтересовавшего его здания, стараясь не замечать презрительных взглядов, да и привык он к ним в Конохе. Он с интересом следил за железными колесницами, которые управлялись изнутри и были рассчитаны всего на несколько человек. Были также большие с прицепами — как их называли в стране Снега. Они, судя по всему, были грузовыми. Но был и еще один странный вид этих колесниц: они были большими и вытянутыми, и в них помещалось много человек. Такие блондин провожал особенно заинтересованными взглядами. И, что самое странное, все они двигались в определенных направлениях по определенным отметкам и знакам, которые висели на проводах. Джинчурики точно установил соответствие. Правда, были и такие, которых он не понимал. Например, странные знаки с цифрами, но Узумаки решил, что сейчас это не очень важно.  
Также в определенный момент встала проблема незаметно перебраться через эту дорогу на другую сторону. Наруто еще помнил, с какой силой в него впечаталась грузовая колесница. Он от этого не умрет, но будет неприятно, да о незаметности можно уже будет не говорить.  
Пускай Наруто и пропускал много лекций, частенько спал на уроках, но уже после окончания академии сначала Ирука-сенсей, к которому юноша приходил жаловаться, а после и Джирайя сумели буквально вдолбить, что не следует делать в определенных ситуациях. Сейчас была одна из таких, и потому Узумаки сдерживал свои порывы, ведь он находился на вражеской территории. Чего стоит только то бряцанье железом, которое он слышал и когда пришлось действовать.  
Именно по этим причинам сейчас юный джинчурики не спеша шел под дождем, иногда содрогаясь, ведь становилось холоднее. Но его терпение было вознаграждено, и сейчас блондин стоял возле странного перехода, над которым висели еще более странные коробки, каждая сторона из которых имела по три цвета, и та, которая смотрела в его сторону, горела красным. Та же, что была обращена к потоку колесниц, горела зеленым. Осмотревшись, Узумаки понял, что переходить можно будет, только когда загорится зеленый, и стал ждать.  
Ожидание было недолгим, и уже спустя несколько минут Наруто шел по той стороне, где было интересующее его здание. Вблизи же каждая из каменных коробок казалась еще больше. В высоту каждое из зданий было не меньше тридцати этажей, как насчитал по окнам юноша.  
Несколько минут, и блондин оказался около переулка, который шел за интересующим его зданием, на которое он собирался забраться. Не увидев шиноби и тех, кто мог бы двигаться верхними путями, Узумаки здраво рассудил, что лучше никому не видеть, как он будет забираться. А также ему придется сделать это быстро, ведь в переулок тоже выходили окна.  
Быстро осмотревшись и не заметив никого, кто стал бы интересоваться блондинистым парнишкой, юноша проскользнул во тьму переулка, в которой оказались три человека. Три подростка на несколько лет старше его. Джинчурики напрягся, ведь он ощущал от них странное желание, оно было похоже на желание наживы, которое он ощущал от грабителей и разбойников в лесах страны Огня. Также от одного из этой троицы шел легкий шлейф жажды крови. Ни в коей мере не сильный, просто возникало ощущение, что он хотел кого-то убить.  
«Еще один вопрос в копилку», — Наруто мог лишь вздохнуть, ведь после той тьмы, которая так сильно напугала его, блондин вдруг смог делать и чувствовать то, на чем раньше ему приходилось сильно концентрироваться.  
— №%%?%%№? — Узумаки уже хотел скрыться, но его заметили, и ему тут же задали вопрос, судя по интонации, который из-за незнания языка Наруто, естественно, не понял. — %%№!  
Троица двинулась к нему, а сам джинчурики лишь печально вздохнул.  
Узумаки Наруто не любил эту падаль, которая была готова наброситься на всякого, кого посчитает слабее себя. Некоторые были настолько глупы, что их не останавливали даже протекторы скрытых селений. Да и частично из тех разбойников были те, кто добровольно покинул свои селения в поисках наживы, и именно поэтому с подобными личностями надо было разбираться быстро.  
Кунай оказался в руке быстрее, чем трое грабителей успели понять, в чем же дело, да и разума в их глазах он почти не замечал. Одно слитное движение, и самый опасный из троицы уже завалился назад с оружием, что проткнуло ему сердце. Еще одно мгновение, и Наруто оказался между двумя отморозками, чтобы отправить их к шинигами, одарив каждого по одному удару.  
Юноша мог лишь поморщиться, ведь он жутко не любил звук ломающихся костей, особенно от тех, с кем он бы не хотел вообще иметь каких-либо дел. Но дело было сделано, и на дороге рядом с ним валялись три трупа, которые из-за мусорного бака были незаметны. Быстро наклонившись и вырвав кунай, Узумаки вытер его, а также ополоснул под струйкой воды, которая стекала с маленького выступа над задним входом куда-то.  
Шум из-за этой двери отвлек генина от мыслей о своем положении и заставил быстро действовать, и потому уже спустя несколько мгновений Наруто, прыгая от одного здания к другому, поднимался наверх, стараясь никому не попасться на глаза. А снизу же донесся женский крик, и это лишь заставило блондина ускориться, пока никто не взглянул наверх.  
Поднявшись на крышу и одним прыжком оказавшись на странном куске железа, Наруто огляделся, и если бы кто-нибудь его сейчас видел, то заметил бы, насколько сильно тот побледнел. Юноша не узнал город, да и сомневался, что узнает, но не это его столь сильно напугало, а то, что рядом был океан, а значит, он вполне мог оказаться на другом материке, о котором ходили слухи, что тот более технологически развит, чем их. Более того, в порту было множество грузовых кораблей, которые отличались от тех, что имела страна Снега, они значительно различались. То, что сейчас видел джинчурики, указывало на то, что страны этого материка более развиты, хотя это и можно было понять раньше.  
Благодаря подсветке Узумаки видел просто гигантские грузовые корабли, что стояли в порту. Они были более чем в два раза больше, чем тот, на котором они плыли в страну Снега вместе с Коюки-химе. А странные колесницы, которые просто невозможно сосчитать? А поезда? Наруто отлично помнил поезд в стране Снега, от которого ему пришлось спасаться. И пускай здесь они были меньше, но количеством было больше, да и, кажется, они более технологичны... Кажется, именно так говорила Сакура-чан.  
Все факторы вызывали только дикую тоску о том, что он оказался далеко от дома, но был еще шанс вернуться, всего-то и надо, что пробраться на один из этих кораблей, что, учитывая отсутствие шиноби, будет сделать легко. Да, не факт, что здесь шиноби нет вообще, но, учитывая уровень обычных гражданских, они могли быть слабее, чем в Великой Пятерке. Но также надо было раздобыть карты, следуя урокам академии, да и обычной логике, чтобы знать, на каком из десятков этих кораблей ему следует отплывать, чтобы добраться до дома.  
План был уже построен, но тут вмешался желудок, который дал о себе знать, а пищевых пилюль рядом не оказалось по той простой причине, что Наруто их даже и не подумал брать. Ведь за ночь, если бы он и проголодался, то смог бы поесть дома, а тут оказалось, что он сам оказался черт знает где. Так что найти еду становилось первоочередной задачей, а учитывая то, сколь расхлебанно здесь относились к собственной безопасности, учитывая то, что отморозки были прямо в городе, в Конохе таких никогда не было, то своровать что-то будет не слишком сложно.  
Да, воровать юноша не любил, но иногда без этого не выжить, а тут был вполне реальный шанс на то, что он заодно сможет разведать обстановку. Так что, задавив совесть, джинчурики принялся осматриваться, чтобы найти ресторан, из которого он и планировал вытащить себе еды, а теневые клоны ему в этом помогут. Но планам так и не суждено было сбыться, когда генин заметил колесницу, на крыше у которой стоял светящийся знак с названием ресторана на родном ему языке.  
«Может быть, здесь есть кто-нибудь из дома... — миг, и блондин начал бежать по крышам, следуя за колесницей, боясь не успеть, ведь ехала она достаточно быстро, но спасали эти коробки с сигналами на проводах. — Ха! Да что они понимают, ведь коробка светит через строго определенное время!» — Узумаки, сидя на вершине рекламы, как он чуть позже понял, боковым зрением отслеживал поток колесницы, пока думал, и успел высчитать время.

Юный джинчурики был злой. Нет, не так. Он был ЗЛОЙ, ГОЛОДНЫЙ и ПРОМОКШИЙ! Серьезно, даже его трусы пропитались влагой, пока он бегал за этой колесницей, пока _наконец_ не оказался в квартале, где все вывески были на родном для него языке, а также все говорили на нем, пускай и на разных диалектах. Иногда понять было сложно, но все-таки возможно. Ре здесь не принимали, требовали какие-то йены, о которых блондин вообще никогда не слышал, или дол-ла-ры... Еще более странные бумажки.  
Пришлось ему ползать по крышам голодным, выбирая, где смог бы переночевать, и в одном из старых зданий нашел неплохую квартирку, из которой хозяин только что ушел, и, судя по той информации, что услышал клон, не меньше чем на ночь. Это было хорошо.  
«Вот еще один вопрос в копилку... — думал блондин, тихонько забираясь по стене, стараясь, чтобы никто его не заметил. — Почему я помню все, что помнят клоны?» — подобного раньше юноша не замечал, а сейчас из-за этого он сам чуть не свалился с десятого этажа.  
Окно было закрыто, но, вспомнив, как некоторые шиноби направляли чакру в оружие, Узумаки смог сделать так же, вскрыв сюрикеном окно и через дыру просунув руку, дабы добраться до ручки. Еще пара минут, и джинчурики оказался в теплой квартире; он тут же скинул с себя мокрые вещи и закинул их на ближайшее кресло, а он сам потопал в ванную, где смог немного согреться, после чего дошлепал до холодильника и тут же принялся в нем рыться, пытаясь найти хоть что-то съедобное. Такого было немного, но этого хватило, чтобы юный шиноби смог насытиться, после чего завалился, судя по всему, на хозяйскую кровать.  
Узумаки не беспокоился о том, что может проснуться поздно, или о том, что его может застукать хозяин квартиры, ведь спать ему надо было не слишком много, а за окном уже был рассвет. До ночи он точно сможет проснуться и убраться отсюда, даже если его вещи не успеют высохнуть.

 

******

Джеймс Смит — агент ФБР из отдела по контртерроризму (JTTF) — был не слишком выспавшимся и злым. Также как и его напарник — Сэм Томас. Эта ночка была слишком жаркой, особенно после такого же жаркого вечера, когда он чуть не сорвался и не пристрелил того долбодятла, что руководил военной базой. Таких придурков еще поискать надо.  
— Эй, Джеймс, кто у нас еще остался? — Томаса, как всегда, было почти не слышно, и он привычно почесывал кончик носа, будучи изрядно раздраженным.  
— Не поверишь, Сэм, мой брат! С его бригадой случилась какая-то херня. —  
Агент Смит допил крепкий кофе и пошел к выходу из ординаторской, которую они оккупировали пятнадцать минут назад.  
— И как твой старший умудрился в это ввязаться? — Младшего из братьев Смит это также интересовало.  
В отличие от брата, Джеймс был достаточно молод и еще не нашел себе избранницу, не говоря уже о детях, о которых перестал думать после того, как пришлось присматривать за племянниками. Он не хотел иметь своих детей, но был вполне не прочь поиграть с племянниками, когда те стали чуть старше. Или съездить на пикник, прийти на бейсбольный матч или на выступление в школе. Джеймс был младше брата на десять лет, и сейчас ему было чуть за тридцать. Ух, сколько ему пришлось пережить во времена школы, когда жил со старшим братом, это словами не передать, а тогда же они жили вместе с родителями. Но в результате все сложилось неплохо. Тесть брата помог, и вот он уже в свои тридцать с хвостиком был уже специальным агентом, а не в группе боевиков, куда вполне мог попасть.  
— Да черт его знает. — Смит медленно шел к лифту, стараясь не столкнуться с до сих пор бегающими врачами, у которых была чрезвычайно сложная ночь. — Уже возвращался обратно в больницу и должен был ехать домой, но диспетчер скинул ему информацию о пацане, который был почти что труп.  
— Почему именно им? — Сэм, который был старше напарника на пятнадцать лет, нахмурился. — К тому времени уже должны были освободиться другие бригады.  
— Им было прямо по пути, вот и отправили вызов, — Смит как всегда поразился памяти старшего напарника, который мог запомнить даже мелочь, — судя по той информации, которую я получил, — повезло, что лифт был пустой, — парнишке где-то двенадцать-тринадцать лет, и он был при смерти. Во всяком случае, так утверждала позвонившая.  
— А все остальное? — Томас вновь почесал нос.  
— А то ты не был на том перекрестке и не видел следы от тела на грузовике и той легковушке.  
А следы и вправду были знатные, после такого не выживают.  
— Да, следы там и правда знатные.  
Старший агент вновь прокрутил в голове все воспоминания, после чего продолжил:  
— Но все равно в подобное с трудом веришь.  
Двери лифта открылись, и мужчины направились к палате, где им нужно было поговорить с двумя последними свидетелями, хотя именно с ними говорить надо было с первыми. Тогда бы можно было уменьшить количество работы минимум вдвое. Но информация пришла слишком поздно, а дальше уже решили не менять установленный график.  
— Хотя, учитывая то, каких чудиков создавали на этой базе... — Пускай в коридоре никого, кроме полиции, не было, но даже так агент еще сильнее понизил голос.  
— И что же там такое было? — Смит не смог добраться до этой информации, его просто не пустили, в отличие от напарника, который и разбирался с теми проблемами, которые были среди руководства базы.  
— Поверь, тебе лучше не знать. — Сэм бросил взгляд в сторону и, подойдя чуть ближе, продолжил: — Тут задействованы такие силы, о которых тебе лучше даже не догадываться, мал пока. Даже мне спокойствие отказывает, когда понимаю, в какое же дерьмо нас отправил директор.  
— Все так плохо?  
— Если бы так быстро не нашли этого сбежавшего, то нас просто бы утопили где-нибудь по-тихому, могли слишком много узнать о том, о чем знать не должны.  
— Вот ведь... — начало доходить до Джеймса, в какую историю он вляпался. — А что насчет остальных?  
— Это провал, причем провал полнейший, — нервно вытащил сигарету Томас и закурил, хотя подобное было строго запрещено, а его напарник увидел внутри пиджака активированную глушилку. — Ты мой протеже, так что учти: все, что я тебе сейчас скажу, может привести не только тебя в могилу, но и всю семью.  
— Говори... — чуть побледнел мужчина, но больше никак не высказал своего страха.  
— Еще во времена Второй мировой войны в Третьем Рейхе проводились секретные эксперименты по усилению солдат, — глубокая затяжка на короткий миг прервала разговор, — а после окончания войны всех тех ученых, кого смогли спасти, переправили к нам, строго засекретили и эксперименты начали уже у нас. Секретность такая, что любой, кто просто случайно услышал об этом, бесследно исчезал.  
— Блять, блять... — Смит также потянулся за сигаретами, стараясь скрыть нервную дрожь. Его старший напарник, по сути — учитель, не стал бы просто так рассказывать ему о подобном, если бы не доверял своей интуиции.  
— Именно, — затушенная о руку сигарета отправилась в урну, что стояла рядом с выходом на лестницу, — в семидесятых Советы об этом как-то прознали, и тогда началась чистка в целях скрыть всю информацию. Проблема была в том, что информация тогда не слишком быстро доходила до нужных людей. Как результат — несколько сотен трупов, и о наших тайных делах узнают в мире, но тихо. Тогда официально стало известно, что программа свернута, но ты сам понимаешь, — ученик кивнул, — эксперименты на нашей базе — это продолжение, только скрытое так, что об этом знает не более сотни человек, что напрямую не связаны с проектом.  
— И ты говоришь мне об этом...  
— Верю своей интуиции, как всегда, — Сэм закурил вновь, — она слишком часто спасала мой зад, чтобы не прислушиваться. И если она говорит мне, что ты можешь помочь в этом деле и не сдохнуть в процессе, то, значит, тебя надо проинформировать.  
— Спасибо.  
Джеймс и правда был благодарен учителю, который несколько раз вытаскивал его из неприятностей, которые могли очень, очень плохо кончиться.  
— Слушай дальше об этом театре, — старший в последний раз затянулся и, как и в первый раз, затушил сигарету об руку, — начальство базы, с которым ты общался, ничего об этом не знало. Этого идиота только просветили, что есть места, куда ему лучше не лезть, именно поэтому тебя не пустили за мной.  
— И именно из-за него...  
— Да, эта вся ситуация стала возможной, — Томас вздохнул, после чего одним движением убрал пачку сигарет, одновременно отключая глушилку. — Пойдем. Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим и, может быть, сможем поспать хоть пару часов.

— Утро, брат... — сказал Джеймс, заходя в палату, в которой было всего два человека, но если один из них был в кровати, то другой дремал на стуле, что стоял возле стены.  
— Привет, Джейми, — улыбаясь и потягиваясь, произнес старший из братьев. — Давненько ты меня не навещал.  
— Сам знаешь, у меня работа такая. — Моррис внимательно прислушивался к диалогу, впрочем, не стремясь в него влезать. Томас, как всегда, занял место возле двери и стал крутить в руках очки, после чего полез за тряпочкой, чтобы протереть их. — Ну, как вы, мистер Моррис?  
— Если бы голова не болела, то все было бы в порядке, — старший в бригаде слабо улыбнулся. — Как Бад?  
— Операция прошла успешно, сейчас просто приходит в себя, — ответил Джеймс. — Думаю, вам брат уже рассказал, что я работаю в ФБР? — Мужчина кивнул. — Но все равно лучше представлюсь. Я специальный агент Смит, а это, — рука указала на напарника, — специальный агент Томас. И нам нужно узнать все, что вы знаете, но не вошло в отчет о произошедшем.  
— Брат, — старший слегка прищурился, — ты же не хочешь сказать...  
— Джонни, ты же не дурак, так что отвечай по существу. — Тот мог лишь вздохнуть и внутренне содрогнуться, вспоминая, как младший заложил его с женой родителям после бурной ночки. В то утро, после того как младший утопал в школу, Джон выслушал все, что о нем думают родители, и краснел так сильно, что после не было еще ни одного случая, чтобы было хоть где-то рядом. — Так что говори.  
— Эх... да что там рассказывать-то? Мы уже собирались домой, а Бад и Рик как всегда шутили, когда пришел этот чертов вызов. Нам было близко, так что я отлично понял, почему Майк послал именно нас. Несколько минут езды, и вот мы уже на месте, а дальше...  
— А дальше началась какая-то хрень, — просто закончил предложение Моррис. — Парню лет двенадцать-тринадцать, блондин, на лице была какая-то грязь, так что большего сказать не смогу. Голубые глаза увидел только за миг до удара, — при этом агенты переглянулись, — оранжевый костюм; на шее было, возможно, ожерелье, его не успел осмотреть, увидел только шнурок. — Рик поморщился от нового приступа головной боли. — А теперь о самом интересном. — Джон так же заинтересованно смотрел на друга. — На левой стороне груди у него была рана, во всяком случае, след на одежде явно об этом говорил. Одежда оплавлена, вся в крови, словно его проткнули чем-то огненным или под высоким напряжением. Обувь странная, с открытыми носками, на груди была металлическая сеточка, но и ее, судя по всему, повредило во время удара. Парень уже был холоднее, чем должен был быть, думали, что не жилец, но все равно побежали за носилками. — Джеймс слегка наклонил голову вбок, пытаясь понять причину именно таких действий. — Нас обычно трое в бригаде, потому слегка замешкались и стали действовать неправильно, — ответил на незаданный вопрос старший в бригаде. — По всем признакам парень был без сознания, но, когда мы занесли его в машину и я решил срезать одежду, чтобы тратить меньше времени, все и началось.  
— Что именно вы подразумеваете? — Сэм перестал пожевывать душку очков.  
— Если бы я помнил... — Рик вновь поморщился. — Помню только, что потянулся за ножницами, а дальше сознание окутала тьма. Очнулся, судя по тому, что мне сказали, только минут через двадцать.  
— А вы что скажете, Джон?  
Да, Томас прочел отчеты, но одновременно с этим все же предпочитал опросить свидетелей и посмотреть на их реакцию.  
— Собрался уже отъезжать, как Рик попросил подождать...  
— Нельзя было трясти, боялся повредить... — Моррис тут же ответил.  
— После этого через несколько секунд машина сотряслась от двух ударов, а я услышал шум в лечебном отсеке. Повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но заметил, что парень уже выскочил на улицу, а Рик и Бад лежат без сознания. — Джеймс отлично видел, что его старшему брату неприятно это вспоминать, но таковы правила. — Дальше только шум тормозов, и я увидел пролетающее тело. Выскочил из кабины, думал помочь друзьям, поскольку парень не жилец, но тот встал и сиганул в сторону. Я за ним, но он успел скрыться. Собственно, ничего нового, все как в отчете...  
— Не считая маленьких различий. — Томас убрал очки в карман. — Может быть, еще что-то знаете?  
— Кроме того, что тот паренек мертв, больше ничего. — Моррис испытывал странное удовлетворение от этого знания.  
— А вот здесь вы ошибаетесь. — Все заинтересованно посмотрели на специального агента Смита. — Парень, что чуть не убил вас двоих, жив... — заткнув старшего одним взглядом, Джеймс продолжил: — У парня, которого нашли, глаза другого цвета. К тому же в семи кварталах от вас в стороне залива были найдены еще три трупа. У двух повреждения очень напоминают такие же, как у мистера Джексона. Третий получил удар каким-то колющим оружием в сердце.  
— Значит, вы хотите сказать, что шкет, который чуть не прикончил нас с Бадом, а после пережил удар с грузовиком, не только выжил, но еще живее всех живых? Это же смешно!  
— Это факт, — припечатал Смит. — Отчет о вскрытии я получил за пять минут до того, как прийти сюда. Да, убитые были наркоманами, но раздробить грудную клетку одним ударом не так-то просто.  
— Вот ведь дерьмо... — Джон приложил руку к лицу, содрогаясь от одной только мысли, что такой монстр бегает по улицам его родного города. — Джейми, что это за тварь?  
— Если бы я только знал. И в связи с этим хочу попросить вас о содействии следствию. — Старший брат и Моррис заинтересованно уставились на агента. — Если услышите хоть что-то подобное или похожее на бред, но имеющее отношение к произошедшему с вами, сообщите.  
— Как скажешь, будем рады помочь.  
В такие моменты Джеймс боялся брата, который в свое время, пока окончательно не утонул в семейных обязанностях, был неплохим рукопашником.  
— В таком случае не смеем вас больше отвлекать.  
Агенты покинули палату.  
— И что это было, агент? — Томас был в ярости.  
— Ты же отлично знаешь, что наше влияние в этом округе и так не слишком сильное, а любая информация...  
— Я не об этом! — Сигарета была быстро вытащена и раскурена. — Почему мне не сообщил о трупах трех отморозков?  
— Не сразу смог догадаться, что он имеет отношение к тому, что произошло с братом. Примерно во время смерти этой троицы рядом видели какого-то ребенка.  
— Думаешь, что я могу не знать всей информации? — Джеймс кивнул. — Вот ведь блять! Тогда это хреново, очень хреново! Нас вполне могли списать... Так, отставить панику. Будем действовать, как обычно, но будь готов свалить из страны в далекие дали.  
— Правда, есть еще один вариант... — Смит неуверенно начал, чем заставил Томаса заинтересованно взглянуть на него. — А что, если другие страны также не стали прекращать... — договаривать он не стал, но даже этого заставило его учителя позеленеть.  
— Тогда дела еще хуже, чем в первом варианте. У тебя два дня, чтобы утрясти дела в городе и заползти в свои заначки. — Сигарета была привычно потушено об руку. — Будь готов к тому, чтобы исчезнуть, как Джеймс Смит. Как только разберешься со своими делами, я займусь своими, и тогда же получишь новые инструкции. — Младший агент кивнул. — Раз понял, значит, действуй! — Тот кивнул и поспешил на лестницу, не доверяя лифту сейчас. — И удачи, малыш... Эх, вот ведь дерьмо, не ожидал я такого...

 

******

Наруто оказался в привычной для него канализации, вот только вид она имела просто отвратительный! Проходы были сильно перекорежены и почти разрушены, трубы местами были оплавлены или же отсутствовали вовсе. В полу во множестве были ямы, куда стекала вода, а трещины покрывали вообще все пространство.  
— Что здесь произошло? — Юный Узумаки был в шоке. Если и раньше это место не было приятным, то теперь из него хотелось поскорее убраться. — Так, надо найти Кьюби...  
В голосе джинчурики был страх, поскольку он боялся предположить, что же с ним будет, если лис и вправду пытался вырваться, и клетка сейчас его почти не сдерживала. О таком варианте он боялся даже задуматься. И потому поспешил к тюрьме биджу, которую по-прежнему мог легко найти по тому давлению, что шло от лиса, но сейчас оно было намного слабее.  
— Какого...  
Зрелище тюрьмы Кьюби заставило Наруто замереть в страхе, ведь теперь клетка была почти полностью уничтожена и, по сути, была открыта или могла быть легко раскрыта легким толчком.  
Многие прутья были выломаны, а остальные больше не были золотыми, теперь же они были словно покрыты ржавчиной. Там, где ранее была бумажная печать, скрывающая замок, теперь было круглое пустое пространство, замка же на месте не было. Воды на полу и здесь не было, поскольку весь пол был в трещинах. Когда же блондин перевел свой взгляд на биджу, то содрогнулся, поскольку тот теперь больше напоминал скелет, обтянутый кожей, и тени его более не скрывали. Однако глаза Кьюби были открыты и смотрели точно на него.

******

— Стой... — Лис наблюдал за тем, как эмоции на лице его джинчурики быстро сменялись и как его охватывала паника. И потому парня пришлось останавливать, чтобы он не покинул подсознание и не совершил глупость. — Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред...  
Да, нахождение в пустоте, а также сильнейшая прочистка мозгов давали о себе знать. Курама смог вспомнить и осознать себя, а также обрести желание побиться головою об пол из-за своей глупости.  
— Н-не ври!..  
Голос мальчишки дрожал от страха. Оно и неудивительно, ведь тот хотел жить и хорошо помнил, что ему Кьюби пообещал, когда выберется, а сейчас это ему сделать ничего не мешало.  
— Зачем мне врать тебе! — вышел сам собой рык, и блондина окатило волной чакры, из-за чего потянувшиеся к не замечающему этого пареньку щупы из чакры от почти сдохшей ментальной печати были развеяны. — Глупая личинка человека, которая даже не способна осознать, в какой жопе он оказался!  
— ЧТО?!  
Да, правильно, как и говорил старик: хочешь привести собеседника в порядок — удиви его.  
— Я говорю, что тебе с твоими скудными мозгами не осознать всего того, что с тобой случилось. — Теперь ребенок злился. — И не смотри на меня так, а лучше обернись по сторонам.  
— Ась?  
Очередное идиотское выражение лица у его джинчурики вернуло Кураму к мысли о том, что прикончить идиотов — это святая обязанность всех тех, кто способен хоть немного мыслить.  
— ЧТО ЭТО?! — Узумаки оказался вплотную к клетке.  
— Это то, что осталось от ментальной печати, которую на тебя повесили через несколько часов после моего запечатывания. — Новая волна чакры, и очередные щупы, которых было уже меньше, вновь развеялись. — Она не давала мне контактировать с тобой, что и так было сложно сделать из-за печати твоего отца.  
Ребенок замер, будучи не в силах осознать все то, что ему сказали.  
— Это... это... Но как же... — начали литься слезы из глаз юного Узумаки.  
— Что это?..  
Кажется, тот даже не понимал, что плакал, раз так удивленно смотрел на них на своей руке, а также не понимал почему.  
— Нагнали воспоминания?  
Тот лишь помотал головой, а лис тем временем принялся делать то, чем жутко ненавидел заниматься: сканировал мысли блондина. С ментальными техниками всегда было легче всего Мататаби, а не ему.  
— Понятно, часть была утеряна...  
— Ч-что произошло?  
Лишь нынешнее состояние его печати, а также разрушающаяся ментальная печать, позволили Кураме отследить тот миг, когда сработала последняя печать его матери.  
«Эх, Кушина, а ты ведь все-таки достигла мастерства...» — лис еще помнил те времена, когда к нему приходила Мито, чтобы похвастаться успехами внучки в каком-то колене. Сработала даже не печать, а маленькая закладка, которая сейчас позволяла ее сыну верить словам лиса и особо сильно не задумываться об этом. Будь он по-прежнему с повредившимся разумом, то обязательно бы попробовал выбраться, хотя теперь это не так трудно и сделать, но тогда бы его жизнь закончилась максимум дня через два.  
— Мы находимся в другом мире, и мне прочистило мозги, — сказал лис так, чтобы понял даже идиот, которым он и считал своего джинчурики.  
— Ась?..  
Выражение лица блондина было столь смешным, что лис вновь фыркнул, разрушая последние щупы выдохшейся ментальной печати, из-за чего пространство за спиной блондина начала заволакивать тьма. В конце концов, это ведь истинный вид подсознания — бесконечная тьма, в которой что-то может существовать, пока того хочет владелец.  
— Я сказал, что мы в другом мире.  
Отвисшая челюсть не прибавляла уверенности в том, что Курама сможет рассказать юноше все, что собирался, до того, как действие закладки закончится.  
— А еще я пришел в себя после действия техники шарингана.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не смогу вернуться домой?  
Что-то в реакции блондина было странным, и когда Кьюби понял что, то ему захотелось убиться хоть обо что-нибудь.  
«Сделал темную сторону в надежде выбраться... Теперь та захватывает свою светлую сторону... Ну почему я тогда занимался подобным маразмом? — новая волна чакры, которая почти полностью осушила лиса, привела блондина в сознание, растворив воздействующую на блондина частицу тьмы и заставив слиться с оригиналом. К несчастью, закладка также была уничтожена. — Хорошо, что успел сказать основу...»  
— Что?.. — Узумаки отпрыгнул от клетки и огляделся. — Куда все пропало?  
— Растворилось, после того как печать перестала действовать...  
— И теперь ты меня убьешь? — Кьюби только печально вздохнул.  
— Нет, мне незачем это делать, — теперь выражение лица несло в себе чуть больше интеллекта, — мы в другом мире, и если я из тебя выберусь, то погибну через пару часов без возможности возродиться. Если умрешь ты, то умру и я, хотя раньше твоя смерть не стала бы концом для меня.  
«Люди сами могут себя обмануть, главное — направить их в нужную сторону...» — кажется, именно так говорил его отец.  
— Откуда я могу быть уверен, что ты не врешь?  
— Мне незачем тебе врать. А в остальном ты и сам сможешь убедиться, когда проснешься. А теперь спи!  
Небольшой поток чакры, который почти полностью осушил великого биджу, заставил Узумаки заснуть.  
— Пора и мне поспать...

*******

— Эй, кто ты такой? — Наруто полетел на пол, будучи выдернутым за ногу из-под одеяла. Проморгавшись, Узумаки увидел мужика, который должен был вернуться лишь к ночи, но тьма за окном явственно указывала на то, что он проспал. — Я спрашиваю тебя: кто ты такой и как сюда попал?!  
Мужик, не переставая, тыкал в его сторону какой-то странной штукой, что вызывала легкое опасение.  
— Узумаки Наруто, — склонил голову к плечу блондин, вслушиваясь в тот коктейль чувств, что шел от странного мужика, а также свою собственную интуицию, которая указывала лишь на один исход, и блондину это не слишком нравилось, даже несмотря на то, что он шиноби.  
— И как же ты сюда забрался, Узумаки Наруто?  
В голосе неизвестного мужика слышалась издевка.  
— Молча, иногда с матами.  
Бесить людей юный джинчурики умел и любил, а такого мудака грех было не взбесить. Своей интуиции Наруто верил слишком сильно, и, если она ему говорила, что мужчина опасен, значит, так и было. Вернее, опасностью тянуло только от странной загогулину у того в руке.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
— Конечно!  
Правый глаз будущего трупа начал подергиваться, а генин начал напитывать тело чакрой.  
— В таком случае умри...  
Странная загогулина, которая смотрела точно в центр груди блондина, выплюнула на огромной скорости кусок железа, от которого Наруто почти увернулся, но плечо обожгло болью, не слишком сильной, но неприятной.  
— Это как так? — спросил неизвестный, смотря на упавшую на пол пулю, которая сморщилась после удара с кожей. — Ты супермен, что ли? — Наруто не стал ожидать дальнейших действий противника и потому просто быстро кинулся вперед, одним ударом отправляя противника в полет до стены.  
— Проклятье, это было опасно... — Наруто осмотрел синяк на плече и пришел к выводу, что, не напитай он тело чакрой, мог бы получить легкое ранение, но даже так, попади он в глаз, Узумаки мог его лишиться. — И что это такое?  
Блондин подошел к мужчине, который сейчас стремительно умирал, а под его телом набегала кровь из ран, что проделали его кости, и взял в руку еще теплую загогулину.  
— Хм... кажется, я уже слышал о подобном... вроде бы это называется "пи-сто-лёт"...

_**Воспоминание** _

— Какаши-сенсей, скажите, а разве, кроме нашего оружия, нет ничего больше? Я знаю, что из арбалета можно убить шиноби... — Наруто быстро поглощал рамен, но предпочел делать это медленнее, прислушиваясь к разговору. Учиха также стал вслушиваться, следя за огнем в их лагере на границе страны Огня.  
— Хм, с одной стороны, ты права, но с другой... — Какаши ненадолго замер. — Видишь ли, в чем дело, Сакура. Из арбалета и правда можно убить шиноби, но только ученика академии или слабого генина, попав ему в глаз. Во время тренировок наше тело становится значительно крепче, и потому раны, которые могут убить обычного человека, для нас зачастую вообще не представляют опасности.  
— Пф, — Учиха как всегда высказал свое отношение к миру.  
— Саске, не следует быть таким глупым. — Хатаке даже убрал книгу. — Вы знаете о порохе? Да, его легко можно заменить печатями, которые в большинстве своем гораздо проще сделать, но вот обычные люди используют порох. Если его много, то взрыв получается очень сильным, а если его очень много, он вполне способен убить шиноби. Также были различные опыты с минами, их проводили и селения, но пришли к выводу, что обычная взрывная печать... поправлюсь, хорошая взрывная печать, с лихвой заменит мину, которая только и может, если на нее наступить, что порвать джонину и большей части чунинов штаны.  
— Но почему тогда в портовых городах ходят слухи о пистолетах? — Харуно как всегда старалась дорваться до интересующей ее информации с грацией пьяного биджу.  
— Пистолет, Сакура, — это очень хорошее оружие против обычных людей, а пушки, которые есть на восточном континенте, еще лучше. Пушки, к слову, с легкостью могут убить генина и даже некоторых чунинов. Но даже так от пули увернуться несложно, если ты хоть сколько-то немного тренирован, а рану она наносит значительно более малую, чем арбалетный болт. — Какаши взглянул в огонь. — Во время Третьей войны шиноби некоторые из генинов Кири использовали пистолеты и винтовки, но уже через пару месяцев перестали. Тренированный шиноби вполне способен двигаться значительно быстрее, чем пуля, и потому для него опасны картечные пушки, но уже для сильных шиноби, не говоря уже о владельцах Дотона, они не представляют опасности.  
— А что насчет остальных? — Учиха все так же изображал из себя статую, но тем не менее внимательно слышал.  
— Пользователи Райтона смогут увернуться с легкостью, но такие только в Кумо есть. Остальные же, кроме пользователей Фуутона, придется уворачиваться, но если напитать тело чакрой чуть сильнее и закрыть глаза, то можно вообще не получить повреждений, кроме синяков.  
— Но обычные-то люди...  
— Да, Сакура, обычные люди будут быстро погибать от огнестрельного оружия, но использовать его против шиноби просто глупо. Команда хорошо обученных генинов, оснащенная достаточным количеством взрывных печатей, вполне способна уничтожить армию целиком, и никто их не заметит.  
— Значит, эти пистолеты бесполезны?  
Куноичи была расстроена, она хотела хоть как-то увеличить свои возможности.  
— Верно, Сакура...

_**Конец воспоминания** _

— Хм... значит, эта штука называется пистолетом... — пробормотал блондин, после чего встал и осмотрел квартиру. — Так, надо собрать все ценное, также поискать опровержение словам этого чертова лиса!..  
«Я все слышу...» — донеслось из-под сознания.  
— Ксо... нигде от него покоя нет.  
Миг, и появилось несколько теневых клонов.  
«Верно. Также поищи календарь, если я прав, то прошло несколько месяцев с твоей битвы...»  
— Ты же сам сказал, что мы в другом мире.  
И хотя Узумаки не хотел верить биджу, но это не значит, что того нельзя подколоть. Даже несмотря на то, что его интуиция говорит верить Кьюби, но он же не до конца с ума сошел.  
«Время в этом мире идет так же, как и в нашем. А другой здесь месяц из-за того простого факта, что мы его провели плавая в пустоте».  
— Не хватало мне еще слушать тупого и злобного лиса, — пробормотал блондин, возвращаясь на диван и осматривая странно и незнакомое ему оружие. — Так, а это что? — Миг, и у него в руках оказывается странная коробочка, в которой были видны снаряды. — Ага, понятно... А если сделать так... — Передернув затвор, Наруто увидел, как из него вылетела пуля. — Хм...  
Пока клоны обшаривали квартиру в поисках чего-нибудь ценного, а также парочки, что готовила, Узумаки игрался с пистолетом, который его сильно заинтересовал, ведь ему не хотелось выделяться, а здесь, судя по внешнему виду некоторых толстых личностей в специальной форме, что ездят на машинах с мигалками, такие орудия убийства были в ходу.  
— Эй, Босс, иди жрать!.. — крик клона оторвал Узумаки от новой игрушки, и тот, вздохнув, потопал на кухню, но в следующий миг споткнулся и растянулся на полу из-за воспоминаний, что неожиданно к нему пришли.  
— Ксо, что это было? — Наруто с интересом посмотрел на клонов, которые также были ошарашены произошедшим. — Значит, мне вчера не показалось.  
«Это были воспоминания твоих клонов, просто раньше из-за ментальной печати ты их не замечал, но годам к шестнадцати она бы ослабла настолько, что ты бы открыл для себя и эту грань клонов», — ответил из подсознания девятихвостый.

На то, чтобы поесть, а также на эксперименты ушло не меньше часа, судя по висящим на стене часам, за который несколько раз раздражающе звучала какая-то коробка на стене. Иногда по несколько минут подряд, но привычный к шуму Узумаки был занят более важным для него делом. Нет, серьезно, кто же вешает такую странную коробку, что звонит ночью? Нет, там, конечно, были цифры, но рядом не было ничего, где можно было бы посмотреть, как она настраивается, а какая-то хрень наверху имела странный вид, но ее не решился трогать клон.  
И вот, когда Наруто уже собирался вновь пойти перекусить, как интуиция начала покалывать, что что-то не так, а один из клонов сообщил, что к дому подъезжают железные колесницы. Это было не слишком хорошо, и потому блондин, чертыхнувшись, быстро начал надевать наконец высохшие вещи. Судя по информации от клона, в дом зашли никак не меньше шести человек, и это было плохо. Быстро заставив дверь шкафом, чтобы его сразу не сдвинули, Узумаки быстро оглядел квартиру, и, когда уже собирался выбраться в окно, к нему обратился Кьюби: «Взорви здесь все!.. — от такого предложения джинчурики даже замер. — Тогда твоих следов точно не останется...»  
— У меня и так печатей почти нет...  
«Научу, как делать», — Наруто хотел уметь рисовать печати, тогда бы ему не пришлось каждый раз столько за них платить в Конохе, и он смог бы сэкономить немало денег.  
— До чего я дошел, уже верю Кьюби.  
Матюгнувшись, Наруто быстро вернулся назад и прикрепил пару печатей рядом с дверью, чтобы пришедших точно убило, и тут же кинулся к окну.

 

******

С момента побега из квартиры прошло не более пяти минут, как в нее ворвались разъяренные люди, что жутко ругались, и замерли на месте, оглядев погром в квартире. А когда один из них заметил труп, то разразился жуткими криками и начал вытаскивать что-то из пиджака. Клон решил, что не стоит ждать, что же будет дальше, и тут же подал чакру в печать, из-за чего прогремел страшный взрыв.

*******

В тот миг, когда прогремел взрыв, Наруто уже находился в нескольких сотнях метров от его лежки и сейчас вместе с клонами перебирал все, что ему досталось в квартире разбойника. Например, так понравившийся блондину пистолет, у которого было слишком мало патронов, и пускай там еще оставалось шестнадцать пуль, вроде так называл снаряды Какаши-сенсей, но этого было катастрофически мало, и юноша хотел раздобыть еще. Хотя из-за своих размеров пистолет сильно демаскировал, и потому Узумаки с печальным вздохом пришлось его запечатать в не такой уж и вместительный свиток, единственный, что пережил бой с Учихой.  
— Не знаю, сколько все это стоит, но мне нравится... — смотря на стройные пачки зеленых банкнот, сказал один из клонов, который, собственно, и вскрывал сейф.  
Также в сейфе были найдены странные мешочки с белым порошком, которые на деле оказались каким-то наркотиком, как определил джинчурики, которому они уже встречались, и их специально учили распознавать подобное в еде или воде или просто на взгляд. Сам наркотик он не определил, но даже не сомневался в правильности своего предположения. Несколько банкнот побольше достоинством перекочевали в его карман, а все остальное вместе с наркотиком оказалось запечатано.  
— Босс, вроде все, — сказал один из клонов, когда они все закончили раскладывать и запечатывать в тот самый свиток, что также был и подарком Джирайи. — Так что удачи...  
— Что ты...  
Когда клоны развеялись, то юноша понял, о чем ему говорили. Слова Кьюби подтвердились, и он действительно оказался в другом мире, поскольку в его мире не было столь глупых названий у стран, а также никогда не было таких территорий. Да, с географией после выпуска у Узумаки были дела чуть лучше, чем с математикой, то есть он ее не знал, но после всех миссий пришлось в срочном порядке учить, чтобы не погибнуть.  
Откинувшись на спину и смотря в незнакомое ему небо, в котором светила незнакомая ему луна, юноша все больше и больше понимал, что вернуться назад у него может не получиться и тогда все его планы по становлению Хокаге идут под откос. Все его друзья и близкие ему люди остались в том мире, куда он может больше не вернуться, а здесь он вновь один, от этого хотелось плакать, как когда-то в детстве, когда он был один и сидел на качелях во дворике академии.  
«Соберись, тряпка... — рык лиса вывел блондина из состояния прострации, и он смог сесть, осмотрев ночной город, который был отлично виден с этой крыши. — Не ты ли говорил, что никогда не сдашься?..»  
— А ведь он прав... — Наруто был вынужден согласиться с биджу, из-за чего его опять передернуло. — Так, главная цель — найти жилье...  
Но когда джинчурики уже хотел перепрыгнуть на другую крышу, то замер, увидев в окне ванной комнаты красивую девушку.  
Соседнее здание находилось в нескольких метрах от того, на котором он стоял, да и из-за того, что на город опустилась ночь и рядом не было ничего светящегося, блондина не было видно, и потому он позволил себе замереть и начать разглядывать девушку. Нет, юноша и до этого видел голых девушек, иначе бы он не смог создать свое извращенное Хенге, за которое был нещадно бит Сакурой-чан, но в последние два года ему нравилось наблюдать за ними все больше и больше. И пускай в такие моменты он был похож на чертового старика извращенца, но раз он в другом мире, то его могут и не обнаружить.  
Просто юному Узумаки не понравилось, как его выпорола какая-то Инузука, когда нашла его в купальнях, на деле оказавшейся матерью Кибы. Да, ему повторения не хотелось, и потому он старался с тех пор держаться подальше от купален.  
Наследник древнего клана завороженно наблюдал за тем, как красивая девушка начинает раздеваться и осматривает себя в зеркале, после чего идет в ванную, которая была в самом дальнем углу, но без шторки. Когда же девушка, включила душ и встала под него, юноша непроизвольно сглотнул и только волевым усилием смог себя остановить, чтобы не попытаться ворваться туда. Также он вдруг почувствовал неудобство в штанах.  
Нет, генин знал, с чем это было связано, и даже знал, как с подобным бороться, но отвлекаться от вида того, как девушка намыливает свою грудь, ему не хотелось, а это бы пришлось сделать. Когда же та наклонилась, чтобы поднять мыло, то блондин был уверен, что у него из ушей шел пар. Ведь как-то раз ему довелось пощупать попку Сакуры-чан, когда они были на миссии и оказались в тесном шкафу, когда пришлось быстро прятаться. Также Наруто тогда не только рукой потрогал попку куноичи, но и членом через штаны, за что после был нещадно бит, но руку после этого он не мыл несколько дней, пока во время одной из тренировок не оказался в луже грязи.  
И потому ему было интересно, насколько же будет приятно прикоснуться к обнаженной коже этой девушки. А какова на ощупь ее грудь? Когда его избивали, Узумаки умудрился другой рукой потрогать еще и грудь Сакуры-чан, за что чуть не лишился пары зубов. К тому же пускай у девушки, которую он любил, была не слишком большая грудь, и она проигрывала даже Хинате-чан... Да, после битвы с Неджи он тогда успел оценить размер, но вспомнил об этом уже значительно позже, когда в туалете представлял...  
Все испортило хихиканье Кьюби... Наруто от этого даже замер, ведь Кьюби ХИХИКАЛ, прямо как Джирайя! Но, что самое главное, Наруто почти умудрился дойти до края крыши, а левая рука была в кармане штанов! Генин не помнил, когда это успело произойти, да и слюни на подбородке также неизвестно когда появились. Одна радость, что девушка в ванной его до сих пор не заметила, хотя, когда оглянулась, словно что-то почувствовав, Узумаки применил технику сокрытия — одну из немногих техник, которую он умел применять, ведь именно благодаря ей его не обнаружили тогда, когда он разрисовывал лики каге. В этот раз техника его также спасла, и подошедшая к окну прикрывающаяся девушка никого не обнаружила, после чего вернулась в ванную.  
Джинчурики уже мысленно пообещал все кары, какие только смог придумать, лису, отчего тот только сильнее рассмеялся, после чего начал обдумывать вариант того, как бы ему облегчить свою проблему; в конце концов, Джирайя же ходил по борделям, и никто не видел в этом ничего предосудительного! А некоторые из куноичи, за которыми тот подглядывал, специально для него позировали, хотя отлично знали, что там этот чертов извращенец! Успокоив совесть такими мыслями, блондин уже хотел немного спустить штаны, ведь он прикрыт техникой, чтобы справиться с неожиданной проблемой, как снизу послышался шум.  
«За что?!» — крик души совпал со стоном блондина, который просто не мог не помочь девушке, которую собирались изнасиловать.  
— Вы мне за это ответите!..

******

Оотани Мия была сильно напугана, ведь ей сейчас придется расплатиться за грехи её отца. Точнее, за то, что он был слишком тверд в своей позиции и отказался платить, как и все предприниматели на их улице. А крышей у них были одна из семей якудза, что перебралась за океан и пыталась здесь построить свою империю.  
Отец Мии был бывшим военным и не собирался платить каким-то ублюдкам за защиту, называя их ворами и грабителями. По сути, нигде не ошибившись. Но в результате ее теперь собирались изнасиловать в назидание другим. Не говоря уже того, что главным в этой пятерке был пресловутый Кен! Которому она отказывает вот уже второй месяц подряд.  
— Ну что ты, Мия-тян, не стоит быть такой замкнутой. — Девушка вжалась стену, но ее руку с силой схватили и отвели в сторону. — Не стоит драться! — Щеку обожгло болью, а удар коленом в пах попал лишь в бедро. — Мия-тян, давай же, обслужи нас — и будешь свободна... — противно заржали сообщники, а из глаз девушки брызнули слезы. — Только сделаем еще несколько фотографий для того, чтобы урок быстрее дошел до всех...  
— Или вы сейчас просто съебетесь!..  
Все в переулке просто замерли от шока, не ожидая никого услышать, особенно девушка, когда она рассмотрела мальчика, что это сказал.  
— Нет, ну вы только посмотрите, какой рыцарь нашелся!..  
Удар, и Мия оказывается в куче из мусорных мешков, сжимаясь от страха и ожидая худшего, когда смех резко прекратился, а ощущение, что над ней кто-то нависает, пропало.

******

— Тебя как зовут? — Наруто присел рядом с девушкой. Да, она была не столь красива, как та, за которой он только что наблюдал, но все же привлекала взгляд. — Держи очки.  
Протянув упавший от удара предмет, блондин вновь стал разглядывать спасенную.  
— А г-где Кен? — слегка запинаясь, спросила девушка. — О-он тут?..  
— Нет, ушел, — просто ответил Узумаки и помог подняться пострадавшей. — Ну так как тебя зовут? Меня — Узумаки Наруто! Вот видишь, я уже представился, а ты еще нет...  
— Оотани Мия, — опять же, заторможенно произнесла девушка, оглядывая переулок, в котором были только они двое. — А что ты тут делаешь?  
— Ищу жилье.  
И, подхватив под руку пискнувшую девушку, джинчурики пошел к выходу из переулка, по пути ухватив пачку денег, которую собрали с трупов его клоны. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он поступил правильно, хотя определенная проблема до сих пор оставалась.


	3. Глава 2: Новый мир: Часть 2я

Узумаки Наруто сидел на крыше высокого здания в японском районе города Сейфилд в штате Луизиана и пытался осознать тот факт, что он ничего не понимает. Нет, вчерашний день закончился неплохо, и он даже нашел себе жилье на некоторое время, но информация, которую он получил, сославшись на потерю памяти, заставляла задуматься. И причина была даже не в том, что этот мир… планета была меньше, чем его собственная, а в том, что в этом мире были сотни народов и еще больше языков, часть из которых уже считалась мертвыми.  
«Ксо… Где я оказался? - юный джинчурики взглянул на поднимающееся солнце и печально вздохнул. Было что-то в его ситуации странное. Да, и раньше случались ситуации, когда люди просто так пропадали, такое дома встречается достаточно часто, кунай по горлу или яд в саке, ну, или же, как говорил старый извращенец, исполнение обратного призыва… - ТОЧНО! Так, какие там печати?..»  
«Стой, идиот! - рык из подсознания заставил уже вставшего блондина плюхнуться на задницу. – Решил отправить нас к шинигами?»  
\- Бака Кьюби, неужели не понимаешь, что это наш шанс вернуться домой? Я просто окажусь у…  
«В жопе мира ты окажешься… - печальный вздох Кьюби лишь дополнил странность картины, ведь в голосе того не было злости, что юноша заметил еще вчера, но только сейчас смог этого осознать. – Просто попробуй призывать хоть кого-нибудь, прежде чем совершать очередную глупость…»  
\- _**Кучиёсе но Дзюцу!**_ – Удар рукой о крышу здания, и ничего не происходит, разве что только остался кровавый след в форме отпечатка пальца. – И почему ничего не произошло? – Узумаки не стал отчаиваться и попробовал применить технику еще несколько раз, но ничего не произошло.  
«Теперь понимаешь, о чем я говорил? - в голосе биджу слышалась усталость. – А реши ты, как и задумывал, сразу использовать обратный призыв, то мы бы сейчас опять болтались в пустоте! Вот только в этот раз мы бы дружно там издохли!» - привычная ярость в голосе Кьюби даже успокоила начавшего паниковать юношу.  
\- И что теперь делать?  
Честно говоря, Наруто не рассчитывал на какой-либо ответ от лиса - уж больно он привык общаться с ним, лишь посылая того куда подальше, когда биджу в очередной раз будет предлагать ему еще больше силы.  
«Снимать штаны и бегать, как говорят у вас дети, - голос лиса был более живым, чем вчера. – Спускайся сюда, есть разговор…»  
\- Я тебе слуга, что ли?  
«Тебе все равно делать больше нечего, и мыслей никаких нет!» - блондин был вынужден согласиться, ведь против правды не пойдешь.

\- И чего ты от меня на этот раз хочешь? – Наруто оказался в пустоте, в которую превратилась так привычная ему канализация, и опять с опаской посмотрел на закрытые двери печати, что были разрушены.  
\- Конечно же, предложить тебе силы, чтобы мы устроили тут праздник любви и добра! А после отправились в иную плоскость бытия без права на возрождение! – От количества яда в голосе биджу Узумаки вновь впал в ступор. – И опять это выражение лица… Мито, если бы только знала, как мне тебя не хватает! Да даже Кушина была бы лучше!  
\- О ком ты говоришь? – Юноше казалось, что второе имя он где-то слышал и оно было важным, но все равно не мог вспомнить, где же.  
\- Узумаки Мито – жена первого Хокаге и первый мой джинчурики, - лис ухмыльнулся, а Наруто только сейчас заметил, что он больше не похож на скелет, обтянутый кожей. – Принцесса этого клана из основной ветви. Вторая также наследная принцесса и также Узумаки, по совместительству твоя мать… - Часть воспоминаний резко вернулась к блондину, отчего тот пошатнулся и схватился за голову. – А также моя вторая джинчурики и единственная, кто мог возродить уничтоженный клан.  
\- К-кто… - Воспоминания о нападении лиса вернулись к Наруто в полном объеме, и все, что он мог сейчас сделать, – это прислониться к дверям, тем самым скрыв выступившие слезы.  
\- Вспомнил? – Теперь в голосе лиса было сочувствие. – Но даже так это ничего не меняет. - Узумаки не видел хитрого блеска в глазах у биджу. – Ты должен объяснить мне, какого черта решил убить нас! – Из-за двери прокатилась волна чакры, из-за чего один из прутьев, жалобно скрипнув, упал, после чего развеялся. – Проклятье! Мелкий, приходи в себя быстрее, нам нужно договориться до того, как я войду во всю свою силу и случится то, о чем я говорил!

 

**********************

 

Курама наблюдал за медленно приходящим в себя джинчурики, у которого в глазах промелькнуло что-то темное, чего ранее не было. И это было плохо, ведь если у Узумаки снесет крышу, то они будут трупами, поскольку мастеров печати в этом мире точно нет, а без хоть какой-либо привязки к этому миру биджу просто перестанет существовать, когда его сила развеется в пространстве этого мира.  
«Все же до чего же странное место. Такая слабая энергетика, но чем-то подпитывается… - обладай биджу физическим телом, то он бы обязательно попробовал изучить этот мир, но риски того не стоили. – Сердце у мира есть, энергия генерируется, но идет куда-то в сторону… - проведя долгие годы в пустоте во время очередного восстановления, Курама научился чувствовать потоки энергии, тем самым научившись выслеживать сбежавшую от него добычу. Тогда для поглощенного яростью разума это казалось полезным. – Хоть что-то полезное от моего прошлого состояния досталось», - с грустью подумал биджу, вспоминая боль, которую ему пришлось пережить во время восстановления его личности.  
\- О чем ты говорил? – Узумаки медленно зашел в пространство печати, после чего сел, оперевшись о створки, которые были готовы распахнуться в любой момент. – О каком договоре? – Да, давно Курама уже не слышал усталости в голосе этого "вечного двигателя".  
\- О таком… - Лис еще некоторое время смотрел на юношу, прежде чем продолжить: – Ты уже осознал, что мы в другом мире? – Блондин кивнул. – Понял, что мои «истеричные» взывания к твоему уму, в существовании которого у меня есть сомнения, не просто так? – Тот опять кивнул, обдумывая что-то свое. – Так вот, у всего этого есть основа. Помнишь пустоту? – Парня аж передернуло от воспоминаний. – Так вот, когда мое воплощение в нашем мире уничтожали, то я возвращался в это милое место, - Теперь в глазах Узумаки читался шок. – Но выживал я только благодаря тому, что был связан с миром. Думаю, не надо объяснять, что теперь случится со мной и тобой, если мы окажемся в пустоте без привязки к миру?  
\- Не надо, я это уже знаю… - В голосе генина проскользнули знакомые лису нотки.  
\- Хо, все-таки эта часть тебя сумела выжить…  
\- Кем он был?  
Не то чтобы это было важно, но Курама решил все рассказать, так будет проще договориться с блондином, у которого слегка пододвинулись приоритеты, да и теперь он может испытывать весь спектр эмоций.  
\- Тобой, только темной твоей версией. Благодаря ментальной печати, а также действиям Четвертого я не мог с тобой связаться и хоть как-то влиять на тебя. Ментальная печать полностью перекрывала доступ к твоему разуму, но была у нее и другая функция…  
\- Какая? - Биджу отлично понимал, что рассказывать все это по второму кругу - глупое занятие, но все же был не до конца уверен, что Узумаки получил все воспоминания своей темной стороны.  
\- Она подавляла твои темные эмоции. Гнев, печаль, ярость. И это был мой шанс на свободу. Я просто собрал их все воедино и в определенный момент, когда все твои темные эмоции должны были стереться из-за прошедшего времени, дал последний толчок, позволив появиться твоей темной стороне, чью память ты, судя по всему, все-таки получил.  
\- И чего же ты этим хотел добиться? – Голос Наруто вернулся к своему нормальному состоянию, да и он сам, кажется, пришел в себя.  
\- В определенный момент, когда ментальная печать бы рухнула, ты оказался бы раскрыт, для меня этого было бы более чем достаточно, - просто ответил Кьюби, поскольку не видел в этом ничего такого, а вот джинчурики усмехнулся. – Теперь же вернемся к нашей ситуации. Если мы сейчас не заключим договор, хоть какой-то, то тебя просто разорвет от моей силы, когда я приду в себя. Сам видишь, печать и так почти уничтожена.  
\- Но ведь раньше… - Было заметно, что заключать какой-либо договор с лисом блондин не намерен.  
\- Раньше печать была целая, а в тебе была заключена только половина моей силы! – «Хо, смотрите, как пробрало». – Да, Четвертый запечатал в тебя лишь половину всей моей силы, и теперь, после того как нас вышвырнуло за пределы нашего мира, причем вышвырнуло очень грубо, я вернул себе утерянную часть.  
\- И… и что это значит? – Хоть Узумаки и пытался скрыть, но его голос слегка дрожал.  
\- А это значит, что через пару дней я смогу полностью восстановиться и тогда мы с тобой опять-таки просто умрем, - спокойно закончил Курама, ведь к подобному исходу где-то глубоко внутри он был готов. – Так что если не хочешь закончить свою жизнь, на прощание уничтожив целый город, то все-таки советую заключить договор.  
\- И что же мне придется сделать? Принести кого-то в жертву? Сварить заживо? – Кьюби забавляла подобная реакция на очевидное, и одновременно радовало, что Наруто еще не успел вырасти, ведь в противном случае договориться было бы намного сложнее.  
\- Ты мне еще кровь девственницы предложи. - Курама уже начал кататься по до сих пор существующему полу, который проецировала печать, хотя стен уже не было. – Нет, ничего такого мне не надо. Просто иногда, когда я захочу, а также ты обустроишь дом, я буду выходить наружу.  
\- И чем это отличается от того, что я умру, а ты просто вырвешься наружу?  
\- Тем, что я буду в сознании и разрушать ничего не буду, только если по неосторожности или врагов прибить… - «Эх, как же с ним сложно… истинный Узумаки! Через пару дней умрет в неизвестном мире, но все равно думает о людях, на которых ему плевать!»  
\- Мне все это не нравится, - как-то обиженно произнес юноша.  
\- Либо рискни и соглашайся, либо ожидай смерти молча… - Лиса этот разговор уже успел достать.  
\- И что я дальше буду делать? – Теперь же в голосе Узумаки чувствовались слезы. – Ну заключим мы договор и сможем жить, если ты меня не обманываешь, а дальше что? Я здесь совсем один!..  
«Прорвало…» - пытаться разобраться в чувствах ребенка он даже не стал пытаться, но обиду, страх и неуверенность Кьюби выцепить успел.  
– Вот именно, сможем жить! Больше нет жителей деревни, которые ненавидели тебя только за то, что ты существуешь! Нет тех, кто знает твой секрет! Нет тех, кто сможет тебя остановить, ведь ты в этом мире можешь стать сильнейшим! Хотя сейчас ты не более чем маленькая букашка… - уже тише закончил лис, чем моментально разозлил юношу.  
\- Ах так… - Наруто вскочил, а в его глазах полыхало пламя ярости.  
\- Да, так! – Одно движение хвоста, и блондина прибило к полу. – Сейчас ты всего лишь личинка настоящего шиноби. Ни духа, чтобы принять решение, ни знаний, которыми смог бы обосновать его, ни умений, чтобы доказать, что я неправ.  
\- И кто же будет учить меня? Или, думаешь, я поверю в то, что ты сказал в той квартире? Думаешь, я поверю, что ты собираешься меня учить? – яростно полыхая глазами, слегка задушенно спросил юноша. Все же хвост биджу не был пушинкой.  
\- А что тебе еще остается? – лениво спросил лис, убирая хвост обратно за спину. – Что тебе мешает мне довериться?! Ты был готов поверить почти каждому встречному, но мне, такому плохому, поверить не готов?  
\- Ты демон, а демонам веры нет! – припечатал генин, после чего сел и, сложив руки на груди, отвернулся.  
\- Рикудо всемогущий, за что меня судьба наказала таким идиотом? – Крик блондина Кьюби проигнорировал. – А ты дурак, и с этим ничего не поделать! Мне что, теперь начать молиться, чтобы тебе мозгов прибавило?  
\- И ничего я не дурак. - Обиженное сопение заставило лишь усмехнуться Кьюби. – Что надо делать?  
\- Добровольно принять мою чакру, изначально вытянув её из меня. Сопротивляться не буду, поскольку в этом мире, даже захватив твое тело, я все равно умру через пару дней.  
«Наконец согласился…»

«Насколько бы проще было с Мито… - думал лис, лежа в пустоте и слегка прикрыв свои глаза. – Она хотя бы умнее Наруто… но он не брюзжит, как одна старуха, это плюс уже ему…»  
Клетка, которую проецировала печать, пропала, а Курама впервые за долгие годы наконец смог ощутить мир вокруг, и пускай он пока находился в теле джинчурики, но теперь он сможет выбраться отсюда, когда захочет, а вернее, как только полностью восстановит силы. Все-таки он слегка соврал мальчишке, который сейчас отходил от происходящего и почти уснул, ведь до полного восстановления Кьюби нужно было еще года два, но всегда был шанс, что печать рухнет окончательно и раньше времени, и тогда они умрут, будучи выдавленные из этого странного мира.  
\- Пришел в себя? – Курама наблюдал за Узумаки одним глазом, второй же он прикрыл от удовольствия. Вообще, предпочел закрыть бы оба, но за джинчурики надо было наблюдать, поскольку их связь двойная.  
\- Отчасти… - Юноша тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя после поглощения огромных объемов чакры. – И это всего лишь половина?  
\- Ошибаешься, тут даже двадцатой части моих истинных сил не наберется, - ухмыляясь, ответил лис, после чего заржал, смотря на обиженно-возмущенное лицо джинчурики. – А теперь будем учиться. - Предвкушающий оскал заставил обиженного Узумаки содрогнуться и уже во второй раз за последнюю минуту пожалеть о своем согласии.

 

***********************

 

Был уже вечер, когда Наруто вынырнул из своего подсознания. Его дыхание было тяжелым, словно после адской тренировки, по лицу стекал пот, а футболка, которую ему выдал заботливый отец Мии, промокла насквозь. Что еще хуже, Узумаки почти перестал ощущать чакру в своем теле, будучи почти полностью высушенным лисом во время тренировки, которая непонятно как отразилась на физическом теле.  
\- Ксо… Что это было?  
Юноша попробовал встать, но дрожащие руки не выдержали веса собственного тела и подогнулись, из-за чего блондин растянулся на крыше, на которой он провел весь день, судя по небу.  
«Это была обычная тренировка, а также я подгонял твою энергетику для нормального существования в этом мире…» - вяло ответил лис, которого джинчурики теперь смело считал демоном, других объяснений, почему тот испытывал такое удовольствие от его пыток, Наруто не знал.  
\- Ты меня только тренировал, но нормально ничего не объяснил… - Дыхание возвращалось в норму, а тело переставало чувствовать себя куском мяса.  
«Надо было быстрее все провернуть, пока этот мир не начал выпивать наши силы…»  
\- Если ты думаешь, что твои слова хоть о чем-то мне сказали, то ошибаешься!..  
Подобную фразу Узумаки как-то услышал во время разговора и все пытался подставить во время разговора с Какаши-сенсеем, но постоянно боялся выставить себя идиотом перед Сакурой-чан.  
«Если бы отец увидел, с кем мне приходится работать, то собственноручно бы уничтожил наш мир… - в голосе Кьюби слышалась вековая печаль. – Слушай уж, если в академии ничему так и не научился…»  
\- Эй, там было скучно! И там не было ничего полезного!  
«И ты говоришь это мне? - лис глубоко вздохнул, после чего продолжил: - Энергетикой мира вы называли чакру, природную чакру, о которой один раз вам точно говорили. Все призывы живут за пределами нашего мира в своих доменах, где есть собственные источники природной чакры. Чакра людей подходит только вам, и у каждого она своя, а природная чакра – это энергия мира, она есть везде, и особенно умелые шиноби могут ей пользоваться, - Узумаки заинтересованно слушал. – Тот беловолосый старик, что учил тебя призыву, может использовать природную чакру».  
\- А откуда она берется? – Блондин пытался рассмотреть небо над ним, но сегодня это было сложно сделать.  
«Природная чакра – это излишки энергии, которая пронизывает весь мир. Но не думай, что природная чакра берется только из мира. Все живые организмы производят ее, пускай понемногу, но таким образом подпитывают мир. Чем больше живых существ живет в мире, тем сильнее его энергетика, тем больше он тратит на свое существование, и тем больше излишков, благодаря которым существует мир…»  
\- Погоди, что все это значит? – Наруто потерял нить рассуждений где-то на середине повествования лиса.  
«Эх, как же мне не хватает Мито! Она была более образована… - возмущенное восклицание юноши лис проигнорировал. – Просто знай, что чем больше живых существ живет в мире и чем больше они заботятся о мире, тем лучше и больше природной чакры!» - на обдумывание этой мысли Узумаки потребовалось не так много времени, но он все же сумел составить некоторую картину у себя в голове.  
\- Но во время тренировки ты жаловался, что здесь слабая энергетика…  
«Да, хотя живых существ в этом мире много больше, чем в нашем, несмотря на то, что сам мир меньше, но энергетика этого мира слаба. Я не могу понять, куда уходит энергия этого мира, но природной энергии почти нет, из-за чего мир начинает потихоньку умирать. Даже при условии, что энергетика здешних существ значительно слабее, но их на несколько порядков больше, чем в нашем мире. И, соответственно, они должны производить просто громадное количество энергии, – Узумаки понял, что лис сейчас говорит скорее для себя, чем для него, но все же пытался запомнить все, что тот говорит, ведь Кьюби не соврал и вправду стал его учить, пускай и для своих целей. Но, вспомнив детство, когда он иногда вынужден был ползать по помойкам кланов, чтобы найти хоть еще кусочек информации для дальнейшего развития, решил, что лучше так, чем он вновь будет пытаться придумать что-то свое. Извращенный отшельник много ругался на него из-за этого. – Ладно, это все неважно! Запомни самое главное: ты сильнее здешних людей в несколько раз. У тебя гораздо более прочная кожа и скелет, ты более живуч, чем здешние люди, даже если не будешь использовать чакру, - и, когда блондин уже хотел начать радоваться хоть чему-то хорошему, Кьюби его тут же срезал: - Но сейчас ты все равно лишь козявка по сравнению с остальными шиноби. У тебя есть великий и могучий я, но без меня ты все равно лишь клоп…»  
\- ЭЙ! – Наруто обиженно надулся.  
«Хочешь стать сильнее - тренируйся, а в этом я тебе помогу. Не могу позволить, чтобы мой джинчурики был слабаком…» - и пускай эти слова обижали Узумаки, но он молчал, поскольку понимал, что вряд ли сможет найти здесь учителя для себя.  
\- И когда начнутся нормальные тренировки? – Юноша сразу же захотел прояснить этот вопрос.  
«Когда ты выучишь несколько языков, чтобы понимать людей этого мира. Будешь умнее действовать! Обзаведешься хоть каким-нибудь домом, где сможешь тренироваться, а также купишь все необходимое, - отрезал лис. – Сейчас ты в этом мире никто и звать тебя никак. Даже в вашей Конохе ты без документов ничего не мог сделать, вспомни хотя бы, сколько раз тебе пришлось восстанавливать карточку в больнице… - благодаря тому, что печать была снята, он успел просмотреть всю раннюю память подростка, вернее, ту ее часть, к которой раньше не имел доступа из-за печати. – Деньги ты уже нашел, но не думаешь же ты, что тебя не станут искать? Вернее, искать того, кто это сделал, а тут ты один такой и с крупной суммой денег… - план блондина по поиску нового комбинезона был успешно задавлен в самом начале. – Ты ничего не знаешь об этом городе. Ничего не знаешь о здешних технологиях и законах. Выучи все это, используя клонов, это значительно увеличит скорость обучения, а также найди инструменты и подходящую бумагу, чтобы я смог тебя начать учить фуиндзютсу… - если бы Узумаки не был так ослаблен поле пытки, почему-то названной тренировкой, то уже скакал бы по крыше. – И не забывай, что твоя внешность очень приметна, а в этом мире все твои техники из-за более сильной энергетики… чакры будут плотнее…»

После устроенной Наруто лекции, которая затянулась, судя по ощущениям, на добрых полчаса, Узумаки наконец почувствовал, что может двигаться, а также то, что слабость начала стремительно уменьшаться, а его тело - наполняться силой. Хотя есть хотелось по-прежнему сильно. К тому же Наруто жутко хотел вернуться домой, а это значит, что ему надо было становиться сильнее, и если для этого ему придется слушать чертового лиса, то, значит, он будет это делать. Определив для себя план, блондин рывком сел, после чего, приняв позу для медитации, развеял клонов, которые собирали информацию весь день. И то, что он узнал, Узумаки жутко не понравилось.  
И ладно бы только то, что весь этот район поделен между тремя бандами разбойников, у которых непонятно почему нет единого руководства. Узнать, как называются железные колесницы, было интересно, а также увидеть и другие технологии было еще интереснее. Особенно юноше понравился те-ле-ви-зор… по которому показывали что-то, названное "муль-ти-ками"… Пара клонов умудрилась весь день проторчать у этих светящихся коробок.  
Да, все это было интересно, не говоря уже о том, что некоторые из клонов нашли еще парочку мест, где Узумаки сможет побить грабителей и взять их деньги. Случай с Гато Наруто не забудет, а здесь ситуация пускай и была лучше, но также ему не нравилась. Но все это было не слишком важно, поскольку один из клонов услышал то, что говорил отец Мии сегодня на ужине, который блондин благополучно пропустил. И то, что он услышал, жутко не понравилось юноше.  
«Я был беспечен…» - подумал блондин под одобрительный хмых Кьюби.  
«Зато теперь ты сможешь не волноваться по поводу документов…»

Оотани Акио – бывший военный и отец Мии-тян, которую Наруто вчера вечером спас от насильников, - с первого взгляда не слишком понравился юноше, но он и слова не сказал из-за этого, поскольку понимал, что ему необходимо найти жилье хотя бы на пару дней, и он даже был готов заплатить за это.  
Да, реакция мужчины, когда его дочь пришла с каким-то парнишкой, была не слишком счастливой ровно до того момента, когда тот осмотрел Узумаки, после чего от мужчины повеяло опасностью и готовностью вступить в бой, чего его дочь благополучно не замечала, а вот Наруто заметил и слегка напрягся. И так бы они и продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами, если бы это не прервала Мия, которая обрадовала папочку тем, что некий шкет, который находился рядом, ее спас от насильников.  
И все бы закончилось тем, что Наруто могли поблагодарить, после чего выставить за дверь, но Акио почему-то решил иначе и не только впустил подростка к себе, но также накормил, дал принять ванну и даже выделил комнату с неплохой кроватью. А утром после сытного завтра сказал, что не против того, чтобы Наруто поселился у них на некоторое время, когда его дочь уже успела упорхнуть в школу.  
И вот теперь благодаря клону стала понятна причина такого поведения мужчины.

 

 

**_***Воспоминания клона***_ **

 

\- Ну, и что думаешь? – спросила мужчину красивая женщина, Ямамото Анзу, которая двигалась странно похоже на некоторых куноичи, что Наруто встречал в Конохе.  
\- Мия-тян скоро должна подойти, - спокойно ответил Оотани, смотря на часы, которые показывали двадцать три минуты седьмого. – И я ее поставлю перед ультиматумом.  
\- А ты не забыл, мой дорогой, что согласно закону дочь моей сестры должна будет стать одной из «Ищущих»? Или, может быть, ты забыл о договоре, который заключал, когда женился, Оотани? – Женщина шипела не хуже змеи. – Мия-тян отказалась проходить обучение под твоим началом, а также отказалась от наследия матери, которое могло бы вознести её на один уровень со мной. Так что согласно закону клана «Черного дракона», а также законам семьи Ямамото Мия-тян должна стать одной из «Ищущих».  
\- А ты не заметила такого простого факта, Анзу-тян, что вчера должны были ее изнасиловать? – И пускай было видно, что мужчина в ярости, но он не давал ей вырваться. – Когда я заключал договор с вашей семьей, то знал, что ждет моих детей. Но не думаешь же ты, что факт попытки изнасилования моей дочери я должен просто так оставить без внимания?!  
\- Этим будет заниматься уже наша семья, когда прибудет в этот ужасный город, Акио-кун. К тому же ее и так это будет ждать из-за собственной глупости, – холодно отрезала женщина. – Ты со своей стороны сделал все, что должен был, и будешь награжден в соответствии с этим.  
\- Женщина, не зли меня! Или, может быть, ты не заметила ничего необычного во вчерашнем госте?  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Ямамото нахмурилась; клон видел, что та ничего не понимает.  
\- Наш вчерашний гость - убийца. - Хотя эти слова и шокировали женщину, но ее выдали только чуть расширившиеся зрачки, лицо же оставалось каменной маской. – Причем убийца неслабый. От мальчишки несло кровью, а уж когда он напрягся, то ясно понял, что бой закончится моим поражением.  
\- Ты уверен в этом, Акио-кун? – Было заметно, что посланница одной из верховных семей Якудза, как выяснил несколько часов назад один из клонов, начала нервничать. – Все-таки ты бывший военный и достаточно опытный… в делах подобного рода.  
\- Именно потому что я опытный, я говорю тебе о его опасности. - Мужчина выпил немного саке прямо из бутылочки, которую поставил на стол перед разговором. – Мальчишка опаснее всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Он не умеет скрываться, причем совершенно! Ты видела его одежду? Или, может быть, тело, когда он переодевался? Этот Наруто пострашнее всей вашей семейки…  
\- Не стоит преувеличивать, Акио-кун… - Стальная хватка на горле женщины не дала той договорить.  
\- Анзу-чан, скажи мне, я хоть раз по-крупному ошибался в таких вопросах? – От Оотани повеяло жаждой крови. – Я не знаю, откуда он взялся в городе, но сегодня уже получил подтверждение, что пятерка Кена пропала. - Бывший военный отпустил горло женщины. – Сегодня я видел, как за мной следили люди Хаяси. Да и слухи ходят, что Кен неожиданно пропал. Вчера ушел по делам, и больше его никто не видел, а при условии, что этот дохлый сопляк всем говорил, что собирался делать, то в пристальном внимании нет ничего удивительного.  
\- Ты так сказал, словно уверен в том факте, что Кен мертв.  
\- А ты бы расспросила свою племянницу о том, что случилось вчера вечером, может быть, и поняла бы, а также не стала задавать глупых вопросов. - Пустая бутылка из-под саке отправилась в мусорное ведро. – Мальчишка опасен – это раз. Два – он не знает текущей ситуации не то что в городе, но и в нашем районе, иначе бы не полез спасать Мию. Три – моя чуйка говорит, что у него хватит силенок уничтожить всю вашу семейку, если настроите его против себя.  
\- Если все действительно так, как ты говоришь, Акио-кун, и поможешь мне, то твоя награда будет удвоена, и ты, если захочешь, сможешь вернуться обратно в Японию, а также встать под начало одного из Санро-кай. - Анзу потерла горло, на котором остались следы от стальной хватки мужчины. – Но запомни, если ты ошибаешься...  
\- Подобным меня не испугаешь. Если хочешь проверить мальца, то натрави его на этих молокососов, что засели в этом районе, только предложи хорошую сделку.  
\- И ты собираешься отдать ему свою дочь, которая по всем правилам принадлежит нам?!  
\- А тебе не плевать ли? У вас есть шанс заполучить великолепного убийцу, а ты трясешься над одной из будущих шлюх в борделе? – Клон явственно чувствовал, что мужчине плевать на свою дочь. Да и злился тогда он не из-за того, что ту могли изнасиловать, а на сам факт попытки. – Ее судьба и так предрешена, так пускай ее будет насиловать один парнишка, а не посетители борделя.  
\- Я подумаю над твоими словами…

 

 

_*****Конец воспоминания***** _

 

«Ну, считай, с тем, что делать дальше, ты определился…» - лис был доволен.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – Юноша вскочил и с силой пнул лежащую на крыше пустую бутылку, отправив ее в полет. – Хочешь, чтобы я работал на такой мусор? Чтобы стал тем, от кого раньше сам спасал людей? – Наруто был в ярости от слов лиса.  
«Хо, какие слова, а ведь ты почти ничем не отличаешься от них… - Узумаки даже замер с открытым ртом. – Вы, шиноби, не более, чем наемники, которым платят за хорошо выполненную работу! - Наруто собирался возразить, но ему не дали. – Вспомни хотя бы Хокаге. Ты же сам говорил, что он самый сильный и потому уважаемый. И ты до сих пор хочешь стать самым сильным, чтобы тебя все признали…»  
\- Старик… он не такой… - Казалось, что юноша сейчас расплачется.  
«Да неужели? - а вот лис не был настроен мирно. – И он вас совсем не посылал разобраться с теми, кто мешал твоей деревне получать деньги? Вспомни, что ты видел в стране Волн, и скажи мне, чем от этого отличается твоя деревня!»  
\- Ты врешь, шиноби - герои! Мы помогаем людям, спасаем их… - Блондин опустился на крышу, ноги его не держали. – Мы помогли старику Тазуне, принцессе Коюки…  
«И, конечно же, ничего с этого не взяли? Ты смешон! - по голосу лиса было понятно, что тот в ярости. – Хочешь сказать, что я вру или неправ?! Я ведь знаю, что хочешь! Но посмотри правде в глаза! Шиноби, после того как объединились под знаменем скрытых селений, стали не более, чем наемниками, которые выполняют заказы и получают за это деньги, - слова лиса больно ранили юношу. – Да ты и сам хотел стать Хокаге, чтобы тебя признали! И вот результат, сейчас ты вновь не готов взять на себя ответственность, а ведь на плечах Каге она лежит. И вот скажи мне: как ты собирался стать Хокаге, когда не готов принять решение, даже касающееся твоей жизни?!» - под конец фразы Кьюби успокоился.  
\- Я все расскажу Мии-тян и помогу ей, поскольку все это неправильно!  
«Всего лишь слова, за которые ты цепляешься! - биджу разрушал уверенность юноши, чтобы привить ему то, что считал правильным в человеческом обществе. – Ты слишком наивен даже для Узумаки… спасибо ментальной печати…» - эта фраза разозлила блондина.  
\- Зато я поступаю правильно! – И Наруто действительно так считал.  
«О, правильный ты наш, а скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать дальше? - лис насмехался над джинчурики. – Ну побьешь ты отца этой девчонки или даже убьешь его за то, что он собирался сделать с ней, но чего ты добьешься? - и, не давая юноше вставить и слова, продолжил: - А я скажу тебе, чего ты добьешься! Она останется одна без средств к существованию… О том, чтобы дать ей денег, можешь даже не заговариваться. Она сама ничего не добьется, а ты разрушишь ее жизнь!»  
\- Но ей не придется… - И пускай Узумаки с подобным уже сталкивался в родном мире, но сейчас это коснулось той, кто тепло к нему отнесся, и он просто не мог пройти мимо.  
«Делать то, чем в нашем мире зарабатывают тысячи женщин. То, на что твой Хокаге отправляет куноичи ради получения сведений! А ведь те девушки тоже чьи-то дочери и сестры… - Наруто откинулся на спину. – Ты не в силах помочь всем. Ты не в силах помочь этой девушке, поскольку единственное, что можешь сделать, - это своими действиями разрушить ее жизнь, и неизвестно, что для нее будет хуже».  
\- Когда я стану Хокаге, все изменится!..  
«Ты слишком наивен, но даже так из-за того, что мы отрезаны от нашего мира, может быть, навсегда, возможность стать Хокаге ты потерял, - Кьюби внимательно отслеживал реакции своего джинчурики, чтобы задавить все ростки этой глупой наивности. Да, он вернул свой разум, но это не значит, что он забыл все, что с ним происходило. Нет, Курама все помнил и хотел сделать так, чтобы его джинчурики не пришлось проходить через разочарования, которые вполне могут превратить его в монстра похлеще Учихи Мадары. Только вот в этом случае Узумаки Наруто никто не сможет остановить, просто не хватит сил. – Если хочешь что-то изменить, то стань сильным и уничтожь то, что тебе не нравится! Но в этом случае придется уничтожить всех людей целиком. Стань сильнее, встань над ними, прими на себя ответственность, как и полагает наследнику древнего клана. Не можешь уничтожить силой - возглавь!»  
\- Но ведь есть еще и полиция… - И пускай Узумаки это сказал, но лис уже видел, что блондин согласился. У него подобные мысли витали в голове с миссии в стране Волн и всплывали каждый раз, стоило ему только столкнуться с грабителями, которые зачастую были бывшими крестьянами.  
«И что она сделает, будучи скованная законами? В нашем мире все решает сила: если ты силен, то можешь навязать свое мнение всем, если ты слаб, то сиди и не двигайся, - Кьюби улыбался, ведь благодаря слиянию с его темной стороной юноша подался на уговоры, чего раньше бы ни за что не произошло. Но этому также поспособствовали голодные годы в Конохе и спрятанное глубоко желание показать себя, что он сам – Узумаки Наруто - сможет направить людей в другую сторону. – К тому же они скорее запрут тебя в приюте, откуда ты ничего не сможешь сделать. А этот вариант позволит тебе стать сильнее. Найти свое место в этом мире и научиться тому, чему в нашем мире никогда не смог бы научиться…»

Узумаки Наруто, сирота, наследник древнего и могущественного клана, что был уничтожен в одночасье, сейчас лежал на крыше в незнакомом ему мире и слушал девятихвостого лиса, чувствуя, что пускай тот отчасти и прав, но это все ему жутко не нравилось.  
Действовать так же, как и какие-то грабители, ему не нравилось, но лис опять-таки каждый раз доказывал ему, что и шиноби от таких грабителей не слишком отличались, являясь обычными наемниками, только с более строгой иерархией власти. Чтобы объяснить, что значит слово "иерархия", у лиса ушла еще пара минут. Все его слова Кьюби оборачивал против него и показывал, что сам Наруто неправ, указывал на то, как же наивен сам Узумаки, и почему сейчас у него ничего не получится. И, что самое страшное, постепенно лис добивался своего, убеждая юного джинчурики принять предложение людей, которые ему жутко не нравились, хотя бы ради той же Мии-тян, которую уж он-то точно сможет защитить.

\- Значит, хочешь, чтобы я принял их предложение? – Наруто встал и отряхнул футболку. Да, уже был ноябрь месяц, но юношу это не слишком беспокоило, ведь у него были чакра и сила лиса, что подпитывала его тело.  
«Верно. В таком случае ты сможешь получить даже эти глупые бумажки, без которых не сможешь подтвердить свою личность. Получить место, где сможешь тренироваться и становиться сильнее, - по голосу было понятно, что лис доволен. – А как станешь сильнее, сможешь диктовать свои условия…»  
\- Эх, и все равно все это мне не нравится…

 

*********************

 

Ямамото Анзу – женщина, которой едва исполнилось двадцать семь лет. Она была красива и сексуальна. Она привлекала мужчин к себе и наслаждалась этим. Она входила в преступный клан «Черного дракона» - третий по силе среди якудза. Семья, к которой она принадлежала, традиционно занималась проституцией и всем, что было связано с этим. Сама Анзу в возрасте пятнадцати лет стала Оком дракона – девушкой, которая следит за другими семьями и отвечает за шпионаж. Не совсем верно - она отвечала за организацию шпионских сетей, ведь ей надо было оставаться постоянно на виду, чтобы в случае нужды использовать свое тело.  
В таком ключе ее воспитывали с самого детства. Когда она была маленькой, все, чему ее обучали, было связано с будущей профессией. Когда настала пора школьной жизни, поводок на время приспустили, только чтобы вновь со всей силы натянуть в одиннадцать лет, когда стало известно, что ее старшая сестра вот уже несколько лет как вышла замуж и даже успела родить дочь. С того самого момент Анзу подвергалась диким физическим и психологическим тренировкам. Точнее сказать, ломали ту картину мира, которую она приобрела в школе, частично забыв, кем же она является.  
Напомнили девочке об этом жестко – избиениями и изнасилованиями. Каждый день наблюдая за тем, как же на все это отреагирует ребенок. И вот, когда стало понятно, что Анзу не сломается, её спустили с поводка, дав убить тех, кто ее насиловал, после чего начали ковать из нее будущее «Око дракона». К шестнадцати годам тренировка закончилась и девушка уже перестала считать свое тело чем-то особенным, скорее просто инструментом как способ достижения определенных целей.  
С того самого момента Ямамото Анзу ни капли не поменяла свое мнение, будучи даже благодарной тем, кто ее воспитывал, если отбросить желание содрать с них заживо кожу. Ее научили убивать, ее научили соблазнять, ее научили всему, что может пригодиться, но самое главное - ее научили любить то, чем она занималась. И именно поэтому «Око дракона» даже и не думала отступить, а лишь хотела, чтобы ее клан стал сильнейшим.  
Это желание в ней укрепилось в тот момент, когда старшая сестра погибла, а ее муж с дочерью были якобы изгнаны из Японии. Младшая же сестра стала одной из «Ищущих» - шпионок под управлением Ока. Ее младшая единокровная сестра Юки не смогла выдержать тренировок и сломалась. И с двенадцати лет была отправлена в один из борделей, где сама Анзу постигала азы своего будущего назначения.

Все это женщина вспоминала, стоя напротив зеркала и осматривая свое обнаженное тело, которое ей очень нравилось, но скоро должен был настать момент, когда и ей придется оставить свое назначение на следующих за ней, а самой выносить и родить будущих членов клана. И если среди них окажется девочка, то достойно подготовить ее к будущим проблемам, с которыми той придется столкнуться. А также воспитанием глупых и ничего не понимающих девчонок, которые оказались в борделях не по своей воле.  
\- Так что вы мне хотели предложить? – Голос, донесшийся из-за спины, заставил женщину действовать быстро. Одним слитным движением та отпрыгнула в сторону и швырнула маленький метательный ножичек, который находился на прикроватной тумбочке. – Как невежливо… - Женщина с широко раскрытыми глазами уставилась на ночного гостя, которым оказался обсуждаемый сегодня вечером юноша – Наруто.  
\- А тебя не учили, что подсматривать за женщинами - нехорошо? – спрятав лицо за раскрытым веером, спросила женщина, впрочем, даже не делая попыток, чтобы прикрыть остальное тело, ведь ее научили, что и оно становится оружием против мужчин.  
\- А мне на это плевать…  
Миг - и на шее Анзу сомкнулась не очень большая рука юноши, но от этого хватка была не менее сильной. Око дракона даже не смогла понять, когда была перекинута на кровать, а ее руки оказались зажаты в стальном захвате, также как и горло.  
«Как? У него слишком маленькие руки…» - женщина не понимала, как же подобное могло происходить. Да, она не была особенно большой, но и хрупкой она не была. Обладая ростом в сто семьдесят сантиметров, Ямамото Анзу считала себя вполне высокой для японской женщины и потому была удивлена тому, что оказалась так быстро обездвижена ребенком на двадцать сантиметров ниже нее, колено которого сильно мешало дышать, будучи расположенным между ее грудей.  
\- Ну, я жду… - Женщина не рассчитывала на помощь Акио, который вышел по делам на ночь, да и Мии сегодня не было, ведь та осталась у подруг, словно что-то почувствовав. – Я услышал сегодня вечером, что вы с Оотани-саном обсуждали меня, - эта фраза еще раз шокировала женщину, поскольку она была уверена, что никто их подслушать тогда не мог, – более того, вы хотели меня нанять…  
\- А разве так ведут себя с нанимателем?.. – вымученно улыбнулась Анзу, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться, поскольку не сомневалась, что стоит ей только дернуться, как правая рука сожмется, а колено опустится, ломая ребра. Почему-то сейчас слова Акио не казались смешными.  
\- В данный момент вы угроза… - Эти слова сильно напугали женщину, поскольку умирать она все же не хотела, да еще и так глупо, когда могла принести пользу клану. – Но можете быть полезной…  
\- Хочешь познать тепло женского тела и радость женских ласк? – Как бы Око дракона ни старалось, улыбка вышла скорее нервной.  
\- Это я смогу получить от Мии-тян, ведь Оотани-сан хочет предложить мне ее за защиту… - спокойно ответил блондин, чуть усилив нажим коленом, отчего дышать женщина становилось с каждым мигом все труднее и труднее, и это происходило до того момента, пока Анзу не решила отступить по этому вопросу. Стоило ей об этом подумать, как давление ослабло. – Мне интересно, что можете предложить мне вы…  
\- Та пятерка… которую ты убил вчера, являлась шестеркой одной из малых семей, которая образовалась в этом городе, - Хаяси. Завтра или послезавтра к Акио-куну придут от них люди... и мне интересно, как же ты поступишь. - Хватка на горле ослабла, давая возможность спокойно дышать. – Все будет зависеть от того, как быстро и, самое главное, насколько эффективно ты с ними разберешься.  
\- Хорошо… - Миг - и тело блондина буквально растворилось, а единственное, что напоминало о его присутствии, – синяки на руках, шеи и груди.  
\- Вот ведь маленький паршивец… - Анзу так и не смогла понять, что же произошло, но ощущения беспомощности и страха, которые пробудил своими действиями этот неизвестный Наруто, жутко раздражали женщину. – Чтоб его…

 

*******************

 

Кимура Горо был сятэй-гасира* группировки Хаяси. Его восхождение к власти было неспешным, но даже так многие считали, что он слишком быстро поднялся. Их малая группировка под предводительством Хаяси Джиро была организована всего двадцать лет назад, когда сам Горо был сопливым мальчуганом в пригороде Токио. Те времена были не слишком хорошими, и о них Кимура предпочитал не вспоминать, но даже так он многое вынес с улиц, во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы подняться за океаном, куда пришлось бежать во время войны группировок, случившейся десять лет назад.  
Из-за своего положения в группировке Горо приходилось много крутиться, чтобы успевать отслеживать все неприятные моменты, иначе могли возникнуть неприятности уже у него, да и полиция в последнее время его уже достала, особенно после того переполоха на военной базе, из-за которой в городе появились агенты ФБР. А тут еще и несколько пропавших человек, которые должны были успокоить одного из самых непримиримых жителей района, который отказывался платить за покровительство, да и сам был достаточно умел, чтобы раскидать тех, кого к нему посылали.  
\- Что думаешь, Дайчи? – Один из его людей, по совместительству телохранитель. – Не мог же Кен просто так исчезнуть!  
\- Верно, брат, не мог. Но наши люди не заметили сегодня ничего особенного, кроме какого-то сопляка, которого вчера притащила мелкая Оотани. - Мужчина на миг прервался, после чего погладил небольшую бородку и продолжил: – И это мне не нравится. Акио слишком спокоен для человека в его положении, ведь мы убедили всех его друзей, что их действия – это глупость. А зная самого Акио, могу сказать, что он бы уже отступил, не будь уверен в своей победе.  
\- Считаешь, это как-то связано с тем мальчишкой, о котором доложили пару часов назад? – Горо не нравилась вся ситуация, особенно при условии того, что через несколько месяцев сюда могли заявиться по-настоящему опасные люди.  
\- Другой причины нет, - спокойно ответил Дайчи. – Только если члены Черного Дракона не прибыли на несколько месяцев раньше, и теперь нас там не поджидает отряд убийц.  
\- Мы бы об этом знали. - Кимура нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что же ускользает от него. – Значит, все дело в том мальчишке? Но это же бред!  
\- Лучше исходить из этого…

На следующее утро Кимура Горо спокойно собрался и, уладив все дела, направился к своему автомобилю, вокруг которого собрались младшие члены их группировки. Известия, которые пришли, пока он спал, не радовали. Кен и правда был мертв, также как и его люди. Самые горячие головы были готовы сорваться в бой при первой же провокации, что могло стать крахом для них. Группировка Хаяси насчитывала всего чуть более тысячи человек и была самой слабой в японском районе Сейфилда, но даже так она занимала выгодное место. Не трогали же их по той простой причине, что война не была нужна никому из старших группировок, с которыми уже четвертый день ведет переговоры его Оябун*.  
Все это было очень странно, ведь кто-то продолжал мутить воду в их спокойном пруду, хотя никого нового не замечали в последнее время в их части города, а мэр предпочитал не иметь никаких дел с ними, фактически оградив район и не вмешиваясь в его внутренние дела, что позволяло якудза действовать без оглядки на закон.  
\- Через пять минут приедем, брат, - сообщил Дайчи, повернувшись на переднем сиденье. – Могу ли я вести переговоры?  
\- Делай, как считаешь нужным, но я вмешаюсь, если посчитаю нужным…  
Сама ситуация была, прямо скажем, паршивой, особенно для Горо, но даже так Оотани имеет слишком сильную поддержку у обычных людей в том квартале, и потому силой его лучше не пытаться пододвинуть, во всяком случае, сейчас.

Сидя в небольшой квартирке, Кимура Горо внимательно следил за разговором его друга и телохранителя с Оотани Акио – человеком, из-за которого несколько кварталов не желали присоединиться к их группировке, точнее, не желали платить, ведь были те, кто их прикрывал.  
Теперь же, когда ситуация кардинальным образом изменилась, почти все люди, что были готовы защищаться от группировки Хаяси, выбыли по тем или иным семейным обстоятельствам, некоторые даже навсегда, сопротивление этого человека было странным. Не говоря уже о том, что Ямамото Анзу, о которой было известно только то, кем она является, была слишком довольна. У Горо возникало такое ощущение, что он чего-то не понимает или упускает важную деталь в виде боевиков из клана «Черного Дракона», появление которых они пропустить точно не могли.  
\- Акио, я тебе еще раз говорю, что следует сдаться. - В то, что у Дайчи хоть что-то выйдет, Кимура не верил, в противном случае тут не было бы Ока, что внимательно следила за переговорами.  
\- Дайчи, ну вот что ты лопочешь всякую чушь? Я уже сказал тебе, что не собираюсь платить, а также присоединяться к вам, - мужчина был тверд в своих убеждениях и потому не собирался отступать. – У меня есть прекрасное заведение, и ты правда веришь, что я не смогу его защитить?  
\- А свою дочь… - Друг младшего лейтенанта решил зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Хватит! - Горо надоело слушать этот спектакль. – Анзу-сан, мы ведь не глупые люди, и все всё понимаем. А это означает, что вам здесь ничего не светит, и даже несколько «отставных» пешек, которых вы заранее перекинули на место действия, ничего не решат, поскольку большая часть отказалась, а особо непримиримые занялись подводными исследованиями.  
\- Хо, и к чему же эти слова, Горо-кун? – Улыбка была скрыта за раскрывшимся веером.  
\- Раньше мы пытались действовать мягко, теперь этого не будет. Ямамото Анзу-сан, я как сятэй-гасира группировки Хаяси официально вас предупреждаю – у вас есть трое суток, чтобы покинуть данный район и свернуть всю деятельность, в противном случае будет война. - Кимура тяжело встал и посмотрел на женщину, которая вполне способна его убить, а он даже ничего не сможет сделать, но сейчас ситуация была в его пользу, да и боевиков Дракона не было еще в городе.  
\- Я тебя услышала, Горо-кун. - Улыбка по-прежнему была скрыта за веером.  
\- Дайчи, уходим. - Охрана уже открывала двери его машины, а мужчина не прекращал обдумывать произошедший разговор.  
Стоило только покинуть небольшую булочную, которая, собственно, и принадлежала Оотани, как Горо выдохнул с облегчением, ведь самое сложное, что должно было быть обязательно выполнено, осталось позади, а все остальное уже не слишком и важно.  
\- Теперь остается только ждать… - пробормотал Кимура, садясь в машину, после чего достал сигару и раскурил ее – это была одна из слабостей мужчины. – Ждать и надеяться, что и Оябун смог договориться…  
Вообще, говорить было не с кем, не считая Дайчи, который был его другом детства, но даже так из-за разницы их положения в группировке подобное можно было делать только наедине. Сейчас же был не самый лучший момент для задушевных разговоров, но Кимура не мог себе в этом отказать, поскольку сильно перенервничал, старательно отслеживая реакцию женщины, которая может стать причиной его смерти, да и не только его.  
\- Мне не понравилась реакция этой женщины, Горо-аники. - Его телохранитель также был на нервах во время переговоров и сейчас тоже позволил себе слегка расслабиться. На то были причины в виде бронированного автомобиля, который способен выдержать первую атаку. Во всяком случае, если это будет не ракета, мина или бомба. – Она была слишком спокойна…  
\- Не тебе одному, Дайчи, - медленно выпуская дым, тихо произнес лейтенант. – У нее в рукаве наверняка что-то припрятано, так что следует быть осторожными.  
\- Горо-аники, пускай мы и росли вместе, но с такими людьми тебе еще не приходилось сталкиваться. - Водитель даже удивленно покосился на телохранителя. – У нее не просто что-то припрятано, она чувствует себя хозяйкой положения. Во всяком случае, Анзу-сан отличается от тех, кто беспочвенно уверен в своей победе…  
\- В ее характеристике написано, что она бесконечно предана клану… - Горо не был дураком, да и времена беспричинной самоуверенности прошли, и потому отлично понимал, что он многого еще не знает и не осознает. А значит, к словам друга стоило прислушаться. – И ты считаешь, что она не блефует… - Взгляд телохранителя отлично показывал его мысли. – Что предлагаешь?  
\- Усилить охрану до максимума и разослать предупреждения остальным, - немного погодя, ответил Дайчи. – Так что, даже если мы падем, другие будут наготове.  
\- Так уверен в том, что мы проиграем? – Такие слова не нравились Кимуре, и на это были причины, целых пять штук девяти миллиметров в разных частях его организма, а также шрам через всю спину. Каждый раз, как у его друга начинала подвывать интуиция, случались сильные неприятности.  
\- Предполагаю… - Судя по хмурому лицу, а также выражению глаз Дайчи и правда было не по себе, а это значит, что их всех ждут крупные неприятности.  
\- Ясно, в таком случае поступай, как считаешь нужным… - Друг просто кивнул.

Был уже вечер очень длинного дня, и Горо, сидя в шикарном кресле, потягивал дорогой виски, который любил больше, чем саке, которое в этой стране днем с огнем не сыщешь, особенно хорошее. Да и следовало расслабиться после трудного дня, особенно после всей нервотрепки, которую ему устроил босс, когда все выслушал, хорошо хоть согласился и поддержал. Именно по этой причине небольшое пятиэтажное здание, в котором базировалась одна из двух баз группировки Хаяси, было заполнено ее членами до отказа, готовыми отразить даже правительственный штурм, если тот будет.  
\- Да, танки мы, конечно же, не переживем, но вот всех остальных… - Близость военной базы нервировала, и потому в арсенале у Горо было много того, чего там быть не должно. В том числе и гранатометы с комплексами ПЗРК, за которые пришлось очень много заплатить, но ощущение безопасности того стоило. Не говоря уже о том, что подобные игрушки были только в его распоряжении и о них не знал даже Оябун. – Что за?..  
Какие-то странности Кимура заметил еще минут десять назад во время просмотра очередной серии вышедшего аниме "Hellsing", что привлекло его внимание.  
Да, все началось именно во время просмотра недавно вышедшей серии, и сейчас мужчина смог наконец понять, что его беспокоила собственная интуиция, которую он предпочел не слушать во время потакания своей слабости. Слабости, которая помогала справиться с нервами, особенно после всего, что с ним произошло в жизни, да и после очередной выволочки от босса надо же как-то расслабляться. А сейчас делать что-либо было уже поздно, поскольку Горо, оторвавшись от экрана монитора и повернувшись в кресле, уже вытаскивая пистолет, заметил стоящего в двух метрах от него человека.  
\- Кто ты? – Незнакомец был странным, и первой странностью была его форма. Такой он еще никогда не видел, а также маска кота на лице, что ехидно ухмылялась. – И как ты сюда попал?  
\- Вы ведь уже знаете ответы на эти вопросы… - Голос был приглушен маской, но даже так Горо понял, что за ней прятался немолодой мужчина, хотя волосы и не были окрашены сединой, но это ведь не значит, что он не использовал краску для волос.  
\- Тогда чего ждешь? – Кимура не сомневался в том, что его сейчас убьют, на это настойчиво намекала интуиция, а также логика, которая ясно указывала, что раз незнакомец сюда поднялся, то спасения ожидать не стоит. – Я бы уже устранил цель…  
\- Горо… аники… - В его кабинет, заливаясь кровью, медленно вошел Дайчи.  
\- Ксо… - От вида друга в груди все похолодело, ведь тот был жив только благодаря чуду. Или проклятью, поскольку в его теле сейчас торчало несколько странного вида ножей, а на лице и шее были крупные резаные раны, из которых и текла кровь. Руки его телохранителя висели по бокам, а изо рта медленно стекала кровь, в глазах же была лишь боль и отчаянье. – Зачем?  
Миг - и Дайчи заваливается на пол с сюрикеном во лбу. Такое оружие мужчина никак не ожидал увидеть, да и странные ножи через пару секунд смог опознать как кунаи.  
\- Смог увернуться от атаки… - просто сказал его убийца, смотря на труп его друга, и Горо решил этим воспользоваться, только чтобы осознать, что руки его уже не слушаются, да и нет их. Боли, странно, также не было, зато мужчина неожиданно увидел еще одного стоящего рядом с его креслом, в котором сидело его тело, незнакомца, в руках у которого была катана. А пол как-то странно стал ближе, а рядом была лишь тьма…

 

**************************

 

«Еще раз объясни мне, почему я должен этим заниматься?» - Наруто наблюдал с крыши за отъехавшей машиной, конечный пункт которой ему был уже известен, спасибо карте города, а также клонам, которые вчера добыли достаточно информации, чтобы юный Узумаки не сошел с ума от переживаний о своем положении.  
«Потому что у тебя нет выбора… - блондин понял, что биджу сейчас был доволен, а вот сам Узумаки - нет. Ему претило участвовать в разборках бандитов, пускай Кьюби полночи ему и доказывал, что раньше он занимался точно тем же и вся разница заключалась в том, что всё было красиво обставлено. – А также по той причине, что тебе все равно больше нечем заняться, а добыть интересующую тебя информацию без знаний языка будет невозможно…» - Наруто всем сердцем желал придушить наглого лиса, который, зная это, продолжал играть на его нервах.  
\- Заткнись, меховой шарик… - пробормотал блондин, как только ему пришла информация от клона. – Ксо… Еще и с техниками что-то не так…  
«Я тебе уже говорил, что это все из-за слабой энергетики этого мира, в результате чего все твои техники выходят на несколько порядков лучше. Уверяю тебя, что, вернись мы сейчас обратно в наш мир, все было бы как раньше, - пускай биджу и потратил часть ночи, а также во время тренировки был занят разговорами, но Узумаки все равно не смог понять всего того, что ему говорилось. – Просто прими как данность и не совершай глупости… хотя тебе говорить это бесполезно. Твое имя и глупость – синонимы».  
\- Сино… что? – Узумаки даже оторвался от своих мыслей о том, как же ему стоит проникнуть в логово цели, после чего устранить, хотя мог сделать это и раньше, но ему жутко не хотелось использовать взрывные печати, ведь их и так осталось всего несколько штук, а светить оружие не хотелось еще больше, ведь его негде пополнить в этом мире.  
«Не забивай голову, тебе все равно это не поможет… - желание сделать из Кьюби меховой коврик с каждым мгновением росло все сильнее и сильнее. – А теперь не отвлекай меня от просмотра увлекательного зрелища – обезьяна постигает дзен!»  
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя точно прибью, Кьюби…

Хотя встреча и произошла утром, но Узумаки не стремился все сделать быстро, ведь ему еще столько предстояло обдумать, а этого делать, прямо скажем, Наруто не любил. Юноша всегда предпочитал действие бесполезным размышлениям о жизни, которые все равно ни к чему хорошему его не приведут, да и только время зря потратит, но теперь это было единственным, что ему оставалось. Юный джинчурики действительно давно мог устранить свою цель, но он еще не был уверен в том, что в этом мире нет шиноби, хотя возможность этого стремится к нолю, если верить словам Кьюби. Но даже так, обладая гораздо большей физической силой, скоростью и реакцией, Узумаки не спешил выполнять контракт, который ему пришлось принять, да еще и действовать так, как ему советовал лис.  
«В последнее время это происходит слишком часто… - Наруто знал, что доверять лису не стоит, но его интуиция говорила об обратном, да и желание спать в теплой кровати, а не провести какую-то часть жизни на улице он осознавал. И вот ради этого, а не приказов Конохи, где у него есть друзья, которых он поклялся защищать, блондин сейчас рассматривал карту, составленную с помощью клонов. – Эх, знай я об этой возможности раньше… - если бы юноша только мог тренироваться с помощью клонов раньше, то он бы с легкостью сдал экзамен на чунина и, возможно, даже был бы единственным, обставив Шикамару. Но вся польза клонов была только в том, чтобы доставать информацию, ведь тренироваться Наруто еще долго не сможет, точнее, пока не найдет здание и не закроет его печатями. – Так и что я буду делать?..»  
Узумаки сидел почти в полукилометре от здания, спасибо клонам, что разведали планировку, а также нарисовали карту, в котором скрылась его цель, и сейчас усиленно рассматривал план, как бы он мог проникнуть на ту территорию для устранения своей цели, но ничего в голову не приходило. Нет, были еще кое-какие варианты действий – например, отправить одних клонов, ведь теперь он точно узнает о том, что цель была уничтожена, но сидеть на месте и ждать юноша просто не мог. Он любил действие, да и скидывать на клонов то, за что он сам взялся, было бы неправильно. По сути, разницы не было, но Наруто хотел сделать это сам, поскольку так было правильно.  
\- Босс, у нас проблемы… - К блондину, скрытому техникой, подошел один из клонов, которые должны были обследовать соседние здания на предмет возможных способов проникновения.  
«Да ладно, а я-то думал, что это такой пикник… - у лиса почему-то несколько часов назад испортилось настроение. – И почему он просто не развеялся?!» - юноше трудно было признать, но когда у Кьюби хорошее настроение, то ситуация выглядит значительно лучше для него.  
\- В одном из зданий напротив цели сидит полиция… - медленно проговорил клон, тут же начав рисовать план здания, в котором и находилась слежка. Теперь блондину хоть было понятно, почему клон просто не развеялся, ведь он сам дал подобный приказ, а возможно, просто не подумал об этом.  
\- Как нарисуешь - развейся, рисовать будут другие…  
Миг - и рядом с ним сидит еще пара клонов, которые тут же подхватили бумагу и ручки, тут же начав чертить недостающие ранее переходы на одном из листов, один из клонов развеялся.  
«Эх, и что мне теперь делать?»  
Убивать полицейских он не хотел, но в таком случае есть высокая вероятность того, что его обнаружат. В этом мире есть камеры, как уже понял Узумаки, а также портативные кинотеатры, в которых можно смотреть все то, что происходит на камере, да и микрофоны намного лучше, чем у них. Информация, правда, должна где-то храниться, и для этого есть специальные приспособления, называемые "ком-пу-тер", кажется так, и вот их-то Наруто надо будет уничтожить. И все было бы легко – вырубить полицейских, уничтожить записывающие устройства, проникнуть в здание цели и устранить ее. Но в этом мире также есть портативные средства связи, которые бы очень помогли им на миссиях, не говоря уже о рациях, что есть у следящих.  
\- Да что ж такое-то? – пришла информация от клонов, что в штаб-квартиру, как выяснил один из клонов, начали стекаться люди, которые состояли в группировке. – Почему мне так не везет? – Вопрос остался без ответа, ведь клоны продолжали зарисовывать план здания, а также маршруты патрулей и, судя по всему, арсеналов.  
«Как же хочется…» - сегодня с утра Узумаки вновь разглядывал доставшийся ему пистолет, и ему хотелось узнать о таком оружии намного больше.  
«Какое тебе дело до подобного? Простая тканая рубашка да Фуин на прочность, и подобное тебе уже будет не страшно…» - сказал лис, хотя всего полдня назад просил сильно не светить способностями, пока не разберется, что с этим миром не так, а также упоминал то, что за самим джинчурики будут вести охоту, если его способности выйдут в свет. А чтобы сильно не светиться, надо использовать огнестрельное оружие, с которым ему еще предстоит разобраться.  
\- Умолкни… - Узумаки поднял голову и вгляделся в небо, в котором летел самолет – огромная машина из железа, что умеет летать. Юноша всегда хотел оказаться в небе и даже пытался стащить образцы технологий страны Снега, но у него не получилось, и все, что оставалось Наруто, – это несколько раз полетать на дирижабле.  
Время неумолимо шло, и приближался вечер, а это значило, ему предстояло выполнить работу, а также найти хорошее место для ужина, благо клоны тоже искали, где бы их босс мог отведать рамена. Все же с полным желудком идти на миссию ему не хотелось, да и глупо это, хотя раньше Узумаки так и делал, но сейчас главной причиной было то, что клоны еще не нашли интересующую его забегаловку.  
\- Хоть что-то хорошее…  
Место, где юноша мог подкрепиться, все-таки было найдено.

\- Эх, понеслась…  
Миг - и рядом с Наруто оказались его клоны уже под Хенге, ведь он его с себя так и не снял, что было необычно, ведь оболочка дзютсу также была более плотной, и приходилось учиться действовать при новых условиях, что в любом другом случае могло привести его к смерти.  
Несколько десятков клонов, скрытые техникой незаметности, перепрыгивали с крыши на крышу, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, чтобы их не заметили, после чего одним махом оказались на крыше штаб-квартиры группировки Хаяси. Еще несколько десятков сейчас быстро зачищали нижние и подземные этажи, ведь Хенге, которое использовали клоны, не просто создавало плотную иллюзию вокруг них, а меняло их самих, ведь теневые клоны состояли из чакры, в отличие от Наруто, что быстро спускался по лестнице.  
Еще одна группа была отправлена на зачистку от полиции, которую было решено уничтожить, поскольку клоны видели, как те принесли несколько мешков с наркотиками, что сильно опечалило Узумаки, а также подписало смертный приговор тем, кто должен был защищать обычных людей, но забыл об этом.  
Что можно сказать о штурме, который происходил сейчас? Все можно было охарактеризовать только одним словом – резня. Клоны были быстрее и сильнее людей, и потому большинство даже не успевало понять, что же произошло, да и остальные - тоже. Несколько десятков клонов быстро расправлялись со всеми противниками, лишь один раз встретив человека с хорошо развитой интуицией, и тот остался жив. Но об этом Наруто стало известно уже через несколько минут, как он вошел в кабинет цели.  
«Хо, что же это такое?» - сказать по правде, Узумаки сильно понравились мультики, а увидеть их на родном для него языке и вовсе было удивительно, и потому юноша просто застыл в паре метров от цели, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, на котором происходило действо и участвовал демон, которого здесь все называли вампиром, опять же, так следовало из разговора на экране.  
По правилам Наруто должен был устранить цель, после чего быстро скрыться, но здесь он позволил себе слегка расслабиться, поддавшись желанию спокойно досмотреть серию… серию неизвестно чего, а ведь, судя по сюжету, таких было много.  
\- Что за?..  
Когда серия закончилась, а Узумаки все еще пребывал где-то там, в том странном мире, где существуют человекоподобные биджу, способные управлять кровью, его цель оторвалась от экрана и почувствовала кого-то за спиной.  
Наблюдая и разговаривая с человеком, который всего через пару минут будет трупом, Наруто невольно поражался его хладнокровию, ведь не каждый готов вот так спокойно принять смерть, особенно из тех людей, кто входит в различные группировки и является бандитом. Они не военные, которым привили то, что смерть можно встретить везде, не шиноби, которых с детства обучали, просто самые обычные люди, но в то же время подобное хладнокровие было редкостью.  
«Как же хорошо, что не все похожи на него…»  
С одной стороны, это было так, Узумаки радовался, что бандиты в его мире были куда глупее и самонадеяннее, ведь их было легче найти и уничтожить, с другой же... С другой стороны, Наруто ненавидел тот мусор, что иногда оставался после первого удара. Тех плачущих и жующих сопли здоровых мужиков, иногда были и другие. Юноша презирал таких людей и после их убийства чувствовал себя грязным. Здесь же все было значительно проще, и его жертва не ползала на коленях, умоляя оставить ей жизнь.  
\- Босс, что делать дальше? – Клон, что только что отсек голову Кимуре Горо, стоял рядом с креслом, которое уже начала заливать кровь, и осматривал преобразованную катану. Так уж получилось, что благодаря его более плотной чакре Хенге получалось значительно лучше, и потому даже преобразованное оружие не распадалось после сильного удара.  
\- Всех уничтожили? – За время миссии не погиб ни один клон, и потому юноша не знал о ситуации снаружи, а те не стали использовать клонов для передачи информации, ведь тогда бы пришлось создавать новых клонов.  
\- Да, в принципе, все, босс. - Его теневой клон уже вернул катану на место и теперь подошел к экрану, на котором еще не так давно показывали мультики.  
\- В таком случае… - появившийся клон тут же исчез, передавая всем остальным собратьям задачи.  
\- Понял…  
Миг - и блондин остался в кабинете один.  
«Ками-сама, как же я ненавижу это… - смотря на отрубленную голову, подумал юноша. – Как же мне не хватает знаний… - Наруто и сам не верил в то, что только что подумал, но факт был именно таким, ведь во время их миссий головы всех, за кого назначены награды, отрезал Какаши-сенсей, и он же останавливал кровь, чтобы не запачкать свитки. В случае же, если Какаши не было, то Наруто и Саске приходилось часто пачкать свитки хранения, ведь еда обычно была у Сакуры. Им же доставалась самая грязная работа. – Эх, Сакура-чан…» - короткое воспоминание о девушке, которую он любил, принесло лишь боль в груди.  
– Это интересно… - Клоны подошли к арсеналу, но не могли его открыть, а даже если бы и смогли, то свиток для запечатывания все равно у него. – Ты знаешь, что делать… - бросил юноша появившемуся рядом клону, которого создал специально для того, чтобы забрать голову цели, а также найти хороший пакет.

\- Ась?.. – Наруто в шоке смотрел на целый склад разнообразного орудия, названия которого он даже не знал! Нет, пистолеты он определил быстро, ножи тоже ему понравились, и некоторые из них были даже из хорошей стали, но вот все остальное оружие… Узумаки смотрел на странные цилиндры с колечками по бокам, а также такие же, только шарообразные со странными рычажками, что были и у предыдущего оружия. Также было различное огнестрельное, названия которому джинчурики еще не знал.  
\- Б-босс… это же… - Наруто был уверен, что если бы не маски, то глаза его клонов светились бы от счастья.  
\- Собираем здесь все! – Узумаки надеялся, что места в его свитке хватит, особенно когда смотрел странные длинные тубусы, неизвестно для чего созданные.  
«Ками-сама, надеюсь, места хватит…»  
Больше в этом здании не было ничего интересного, не считая нескольких комнат управления, все из которых были осмотрены и признаны опасными, а потому должны были быть уничтожены. И на них Узумаки пришлось потратить все свои остатки взрыв-тегов. Вся аппаратура была стянута в подвал, в арсенал, где также было несколько сейфов с деньгами и наркотиками, после чего облеплена печатями. Также Узумаки оставил часть тех маленьких вещиц, названия которым он не знал, да и было их не так много, чтобы брать с собой, хотя и хотелось.  
«Жаль, что Расенган не проверил…» - пробормотав это, юноша покинул здание через крышу, прикрываясь техникой сокрытия, после чего развеял клонов на месте, где он планировал нападение. После которого все, что осталось, – это несколько сотен трупов, а также сильный взрыв в подвале, из-за которого часть здания обрушилась, что тоже не даст быстро разобраться в ситуации. Да и всех полицейских Наруто убил, уничтожив их записи в том же подвале.

 

*******************

 

Оотани Акио сидел на кухне и медленно попивал чай, смотря на женщину, которую в равной степени хотел сейчас здесь же на столе разложить и медленно придушить, наблюдая за тем, как жизнь покидает ее глаза. За этот день Анзу успела его вывести из себя, из-за чего чуть на ее лице не появился хороший такой синяк. Ямамото спасла только хорошая реакция.  
\- Успокоился? – Око дракона продолжала пилить его взглядом.  
\- Было бы вообще замечательно, если бы я тебе голову раскроил. - Акио допил чай и поставил пустую кружку на стол, стараясь не сорваться. Также причиной его недовольства была дочь Мия, которая вчера решила остаться у подруг, чтобы прийти в себя. И мужчина был бы даже не против этого, не находись у них в квартире странный пацан, что пугал его до дрожи.  
\- Так кто тебе мешает попробовать? – Даже интонации в голосе Ямамото бесили бывшего военного.  
\- Память о том, что всего через полгода я буду свободен, при деньгах, а также займу хорошее место как можно дальше от тебя. Ах да, также следует помнить, что я буду иметь доступ к девочкам на любой вкус… - Оотани похабно ухмыльнулся, уже предвкушая предстоящие развлечения.  
\- Педофил… - Анзу скривилась.  
\- И что? Ну люблю я девочек помоложе, и что в этом такого? Вас самих начинают обучать лет в десять-одиннадцать. - Акио иногда любил повеселиться с какой-нибудь малолеткой, что испуганно пищит под ним, но такое удовольствие ему доставалось редко, да и женщины постарше могли доставить гораздо больше удовольствия.  
\- Я удивляюсь тому, как ты еще дочь не поимел. - Ямамото нахмурилась, вспоминая то, что девочка была девственницей во время последней проверки всего неделю назад. – Или, может быть, ты ее по-другому использовал?  
\- А потом поиметь проблем с вами?.. – Оотани замер на середине фразы, смотря на юношу, что ушел сегодня с утра по-прежнему в одной выданной ему футболке, но уже в новых штанах, которые тот неизвестно где достал. Гость сверлил его хмурым взглядом, но все же ничего не сказал, только подошел к столу и положил черный полиэтиленовый пакет на стол, в котором что-то было. – Что это?  
\- Как и договаривались. - Узумаки развернулся и пошел на выход из кухни, замерев лишь в дверях и сказав: - Завтра я предоставлю весь список необходимого. - После чего вышел, а мужчина и женщина уставились на пакет, от которого пахло кровью.  
\- Это же не может быть тем, что я думаю? – Анзу медленно поднесла руки, после чего рывком раскрыла пакет и отскочила в сторону, с ужасом уставившись на отрубленную голову Кимуры Горо, что еще сегодня с утра посмел им угрожать.  
\- Блять… - Оотани стремительно трезвел, смотря на голову. – Вот ведь пиздец! – Кружка из-под чая отправилась в стену. – Анзу, ты что натворила?  
\- Воспользовалась твоим советом. - Женщина медленно приходила в себя. – Но как же?! Как?! – Акио и сам не мог поверить в то, что видел.  
\- Проклятье, надо быстро это отсюда убрать! Анзу, быстро собирайся, нам пора сваливать!..  
\- Куда? – Мальчишка, из-за которого на них могут начать охоту, лениво вошел на кухню с пустой кружкой, которую ему предоставила Мия, после того как затащила того на кухню.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что сделал? – ярость из-за того, что придется срочно убегать, глушила животный страх.  
\- Выполнил заказ, - вяло отозвался Наруто.  
\- Да ты хоть знаешь, что теперь с нами со всеми будет? – Акио сегодня утром узнал от Анзу, что паренек слышал их вчерашний разговор, после чего ночью пришел к ней. – Все же люди Горо знают, что тот сегодня был у нас! Я слышал, что они подняли уровень опасности, и теперь…  
\- Они все мертвы, - спокойно сказал блондин, подходя к чайнику и наливая себе воды. – В здании, где прятался Горо, не осталось никого, кто мог бы что-нибудь сказать. В соседнем, где пряталась полиция, также все уничтожены.  
\- Ками-сама… - Ямамото была белее мела, Оотани не сомневался в том, что он сейчас выглядит не лучше.  
\- Если что, я в ванной…

 

**_15 минут спустя_ **

 

\- Нашла дочка мальчишку… Подобрала, как котенка… - Акио пытался напиться, но у него ничего не выходило, перед глазами все равно стояла отрубленная голова, которая неожиданно оказалась у него на столе, на кухне. – А это не котенок, а хренов монстр!  
\- Ты такого ожидал? – Анзу, кажется, уже пришла в себя.  
\- Нет! Проклятье, теперь понятно, чего я так испугался… - Бутылка из-под саке полетела в мусорное ведро, новое, ведь предыдущее было отнесено как можно дальше от дома вместе с головой Горо. – И что теперь скажешь насчет моих слов?  
\- Мия отходит ему… - Ямамото цедила зеленый чай.  
\- Кому я отхожу? – Оотани покосился на дочь, которая очень вовремя решила вернуться домой почти в одиннадцать часов. Где была она раньше, сейчас мужчину не интересовало, а только радовало, что та не пришла всего на четверть часа раньше.  
\- Наруто, - вяло ответил мужчина, из-за чего его Мия нахмурилась. – С этого дня ты принадлежишь ему и будешь делать все, что он скажет… - Кажется, алкоголь наконец начал действовать.  
\- Что?! – Голова девушки мотнулась в сторону от любящей пощечины тетушки. – За что?.. – Мия отшатнулась назад, уткнувшись спиной в стену.  
\- За лишние вопросы и то, что в свое время отказалась слушать отца и меня. - Девушка была напугана тоном и взглядом Анзу. – Тебе в этой стране все равно ничего не светило…  
Слезы медленно побежали из глаз, когда Ямамото Анзу с силой, которую нельзя было ожидать от этой хрупкой женщины, ухватила ее за руки и потащила к себе в комнату. Хотя Мия не хотела никуда идти, но она боялась отца и тетю сильнее, и все ее возражения умирали до того, как она могла хоть что-то сказать. Страх быть вновь избитой, как четыре года назад, дал о себе знать.


	4. Глава 3: Новые обстоятельства: Часть 1я

**_Спустя несколько часов после взрыва на базе Хаяси_ **

Джеймс Смит был в расстроенных чувствах, если так можно было назвать его нынешнее состояние. Да, за отведенное время он успел сделать все свои дела, и подготовка к возможному побегу была закончена, но мужчина был чертовски уставший и хотел спать, чего в связи с произошедшими событиями сегодня ему было не видать.  
\- Ну что, все осмотрели? – Смит допил очередную банку с кофе и взглянул на стоящего в паре метров от него агента, что прислал штаб им в помощь, пока Джеймс был занят своими делами.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - ответил Уильям Райс – один из тех самых агентов, входил в штурмовую группу. Канадец по рождению, сорока трех лет отроду, прошедший не одну горячую точку, и вот уже пятнадцать лет занимался делами исключительной важности для центра.  
\- А точнее можно? – Ученик Томаса, который скинул все свои обязанности на Джеймса и занялся своими делами, мог только вздохнуть. Ситуация была странная, и это было мягко сказано. Но ладно бы только это, мужчина не спал двое суток, и все, чего он сейчас хотел, – это оказаться в теплой кровати, завернувшись в одеяло. Но информация, полученная от наставника, жестоко перекрывала возможность поспать.  
\- Ну, первый этаж мы проверили... - Ухмылка капитана отлично говорила о том, что он думал о действиях полиции. Да и до Смита доходили сведения, что в здании продолжали гибнуть люди, несмотря на то, что угрозы обрушения не было, также как и пожаров или засевших в стенах здания якудзах. – Потеряли всего человек двадцать…  
\- Сколько?!  
Два часа назад, когда на Джеймса только свалилась информация об этом деле, было всего трое пострадавших, а это о чем-то, да говорит.  
\- Ага, очень гадкие ловушки. - Райс – бывший военный и потому знал, о чем говорил. – Тот, кто их ставил, – мастер своего дела. Из двадцати погибли только трое, но это не наша заслуга. Оружия у этого гада не было нормального, так что воспользовался подручными материалами. Будь у него хоть что-то получше, то полегло бы намного больше, а так в основном все приняли на себя броня да конечности.  
\- Еще что-нибудь?  
Ситуация была и так не самой лучшей, но ее усугубляло то, что мужчине придется разбираться с этим одному, пока наставник не вернется.  
\- Не считая количества трупов? – Райс гаденько ухмылялся, вспоминая, как полицейских выворачивало наизнанку при виде трупов, часть из которых была порублена на части. – На первом этаже найдено сто пятьдесят три трупа, это вместе с охраной. - Небольшой дворик перед зданием был полностью забит черными мешками с трупами, и эту часть уже успели увезти. – Еще человек тридцать нашли в подвале, там же и произошел взрыв.  
\- Уже можете сказать, что именно взорвали?  
Даже аналитики, получив информацию, впадали в ступор, ведь с подобным им еще сталкиваться не приходилось.  
\- Взрыв был достаточно сильным, но вот что именно взорвали, я не скажу - не знаю. Это надо ждать результатов экспертизы. Единственное, что могу сказать, – нам повезло, что здание не обрушилось…  
\- И почему же это случилось?  
\- Взрывали в арсенале, а тот специально был укреплен. Из оружия там ничего не нашли, кроме разве что осколков от гранат, но тех было мало. К тому же и место подрыва не подходило для этого, хотя подрывникам на это было плевать, но здание все равно придется сносить.  
\- Что хочешь этим сказать? – Смит прокручивал в голове отчеты аналитиков, немногие полученные записи с камер, которые просмотрел только что, но сложить картинку по-прежнему не мог.  
\- Кто-то очень постарался собрать всю электронику в подвале, после чего уничтожил… - Джеймс замер на миг, а после выругался сквозь сжатые зубы. Теперь становилось понятно, куда девалось почти все оборудование из квартиры агентов, что следили за этим зданием. – Как они умудрились протащить ее, даже не спрашивайте, сэр. - Райс пришел к подобным выводам раньше и теперь развлекался, наблюдая за тем, как начальство бесилось. – Но факт в том, что перерезали всех, кто находился в здании, после чего собрали электронику, в том числе и из квартиры агентов, после чего попросту уничтожили.  
\- Господи… на кой черт надо было это делать?!  
Нелогичные действия нападающих уже не воспринимались вообще. Да и осмыслить то, что вырезали целое здание боевиков, пускай и не слишком умелых, но их там было несколько сотен, разум просто не мог.  
\- Вот чего не знаю, того не знаю, малыш Джеймс. - Уильям являлся другом Томаса и потому иногда принимал участие в обучении еще юного Смита. – Сам понимаешь, в этой истории столько странного, что поневоле начинаешь верить во всякую чертовщину. - Райс присел на краешек стола, после чего затянулся только что зажжённой сигаретой. – Действовали быстро; исключительно холодным оружием. Группа неизвестных лиц, по моим предположениям, не меньше тридцати человек, хотя наверняка больше. Как проникли в здание, а после ушли – неизвестно. Как смогли уничтожить наших агентов, что те даже не успели подать сигнал о помощи, неизвестно. Как перетащили всю аппаратуру в подвал, после чего уничтожили, также неизвестно. - Смит уже начал тихо стучаться головою об стол, за которым он сейчас сидел. – Также непонятны причины этого. Скрыть улики? Так все равно восстановим хоть что-то…  
\- Не продолжай, дай мне хотя бы пару минут помечтать о том, что больше проблем нет... - Джеймс поднял взгляд на командира штурмовиков. – И с этим разбираться исключительно мне…  
\- И не надейся, - мужчина хитро ухмыльнулся, – тебе еще предстоит понять, как они смогли так быстро перерезать всех якудза, да так, что до момента взрыва никто ничего не заподозрил.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что у нас под носом работает целая группа неизвестных агентов, которая по какой-то непонятной нам причине пришла и вырезала далеко не самую слабую группировку якудза, да еще не всех, а только их часть?  
\- С фактами бесполезно спорить, и ты это знаешь.  
\- Тогда, принимая все твои слова как состоявшийся факт, сейчас можно объявить, что ЦРУ опростоволосилось! – Хотя эта мысль и была приятна, но оба агента знали, что так ошибиться их коллеги не смогли бы. И пускай прошло всего чуть больше года после ужасной катастрофы, что всколыхнула их страну, а потому полностью развернуться разведчики еще не успели, но пропустить группу, способную на подобное, - это уже из раздела немыслимого. – Но мы не такие дураки, чтобы об этом говорить, так что придется искать тех, кто мог это сделать, среди всего нынешнего контингента.  
\- И ничего не найти… - Райс докурил и, также как и Томас, затушил окурок о собственную руку. – Ты понимаешь, малыш, - подобное обращение всего пару дней назад могло бы вызвать прилив злости, но сейчас была только бесконечная усталость, - что вероятность найти группу, способную на подобное, в пределах этого города стремится к нулю?  
\- А нам больше ничего не остается.  
Смит в очередной раз перевел взгляд на мониторы, в которых был виден детальный план здания, а также предполагаемый маршрут следования нападающих.  
\- Есть еще шанс, что разведка признает свой грешок, но… - Мужчина прервался, вслушиваясь в донесения одного из оперативников, что сейчас тщательно проверял здание. – Пойдем, ловушек больше нет, а тебе подобное надо самому увидеть.

Джеймс Смит смотрел на запачканный кровью пол и думал о том, что ему придется писать еще больше отчетов, ведь трупы пришлось вытаскивать из здания, не проведя всех процедур, только потратили по несколько фотографий на каждый и тут же вытаскивали. Хотя тех, кого расчленили, оставили на закуску и не стали трогать.  
«Эх, тяжка моя участь… - прикрывая нос платком, думал мужчина, одновременно поглядывая по сторонам, чтобы оценить, в каком состоянии было здание после взрыва. – Ну ничего, всего два дня, и там уже будет спокойнее, да и информацию удастся систематизировать…»  
Если бы не размах произошедшего, то подобную мелочь, как резню группировок, могли бы и не заметить, но все испортил именно взрыв, а также погибшие агенты. Кто-то очень профессионально уничтожил их в квартире, когда те только пришли, и, судя по положению тел, а также выводам аналитиков, они даже не поняли, что произошло. Все случилось моментально, убийства производились холодным оружием по одному удару на каждого, после чего тела быстро затащили в квартиру, не оставив на лестничной площадке следов крови, а также почти не издав шума, из-за чего соседи даже не пошевелились.  
Нет, учитывая то, в каком районе все произошло, а также то, какой контингент жил в самом здании, не было ничего удивительного в том, что небольшую потасовку не заметили. Но вот то, что не заметили чужаков так близко от одной из баз Хаяси, это уже настораживало. Информация в докладах говорила предельно четко, что агенты, которые следили за Кимурой Горо, не были белыми и пушистыми, даже иногда сами приторговывали наркотиками, чтобы их приняли за своих, но даже так на внедрение у них ушло около полугода, после чего на протяжении почти двух лет агенты продолжали следить, иногда меняясь, якобы уезжая на заработки.  
«Чертовы азиаты, а также их паранойя и нелюбовь к нормальным людям! - мужчина треснул кулаком по стене, смотря на несколько трупов, что развалились на лестничной площадке, будто бы неожиданно уснув, но вот кровь, которая стекала вниз по лестнице, говорила об обратном. – Как же они меня достали!..»  
Ситуация, откровенно говоря, была паршивой, ведь мэр Сейфилда планировал перебраться в Вашингтон, а это значит, что мучений из-за этого предстоит целое море и еще небольшое озеро вдогонку. Ну как же, город с одним из самых низких показателей преступности, хорошими лабораториями, которые находились на военной базе, средним портом, через который ежедневно проходит до нескольких миллионов долларов, ах да, еще не стоит забывать военный аэродром. И все это якобы подчиняется одному человеку, который просто умеет целовать чьи-то задницы.  
«Надеюсь, что когда эта фигня закончится, то я смогу спокойно отдохнуть… желательно не в железном ящике…» - Джеймс зашел в кабинет Кимуры и замер на месте, смотря на обезглавленный труп, у которого еще не хватало и правой кисти, что, впрочем, лежала рядом.  
– Да уж… такого я точно не ожидал...  
Хотя на работе мужчине пришлось повидать всякое, но расчлененные трупы было как раз тем, что ему было сложно видеть.  
\- Ага, один удар и все. - Райс подошел к трупу, рядом с которым уже крутилась парочка врачей. – Нет, тут точно сработали профи, причем сработали на "отлично"…  
\- Сэр, мы не можем найти голову…  
В личности мертвеца сомневаться не приходилось, да и для проверки можно было установить, но вот тот факт, что кому-то понадобилась голова ныне покойного командира этой базы, сильно смущал мужчину.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что я попал в сумасшедший дом. - Джеймсу хотелось курить, ему очень сильно хотелось курить, иных методов сейчас расслабиться было не применить. – Уильям, я в штаб, если будет еще что нового, сразу звоните…  
\- Ага, но можешь не сомневаться, что это новое не заставит себя ждать. - Райс хмуро осматривал кабинет и остановил свой взгляд на втором теле. – Думаю, что я лучше приду часам к девяти, чтобы сдать отчет, тогда и поговорим, сэр… - Смит не посчитал нужным хоть как-нибудь отвечать, стремясь покинуть здание.  
«Да уж, не самое лучшее начало дня…»

\- Эх, и что тут у нас? – За последние несколько месяцев в связи с тем, что в Сейфилде должна была появиться новая база преступной группировки, на клан «Черного Дракона» было собрано, а также дополнено столько сведений, сколько было позволено собрать. – А я так надеялся, что хоть здесь все будет нормально…  
Почти к каждой странице были приклеены стикеры, на которых были сделаны пометки почерком наставника.

 

*******************

_**Дело №1362-125** _

**Преступная организация:** Клан Черного Дракона.  
**Нынешний глава:** Мураками Сато.  
**Главенствующие семьи:** Мураками, Ямамото, Исикава, Кондо.  
**Сферы деятельности:** Проституция, игорный бизнес, наркоторговля, контрабанда, торговля оружием, финансовые махинации, махинации с недвижимостью.  
**Год создания:** 1949.

Так называемый клан «Черного Дракона» появился в Японии в ноябре тысяча девятьсот сорок девятого года. Его созданию предшествовали долгие прения в руководстве страны, в результате чего несколько семей, которым не нравилось положение в стране, решили изменить ситуацию к лучшему.

**_Отец рассказывал, что в то время лучше было на улицах в одиночку не появляться - можно было неожиданно исчезнуть. А уж желающих изменить все к лучшему всегда хватало, и большинство из них видело путь к лучшему, уничтожая захватчиков._ **

Втайне от императора и коллег из правительства семьей Мураками была создана молодая группировка, которую спонсировали ради процветания Японии. Быстро освоившись на восточном побережье, группировка занялась проституцией, поставляя солдатам девушек всех возрастов…

**_В штабе знали о сложившейся ситуации, но предпочли ничего не делать, посчитав, что ситуация находится в пределах ожидаемого, и потому просто закрыли глаза. Солдаты, однако, не закрыли глаза, а принялись активно помогать Мураками, обустраивая свой быт. Что же касается девушек, то там были и дети, иногда даже мальчишки, все-таки извращенцев и разных гадов всегда было полно._ **

…тем самым позволяя снизить градус напряженности между мирными жителями и военными.  
Командующий Дуглас Макартур приказал следить за новоявленной группировкой двадцатого февраля тысяча девятьсот сорок девятого года после вооруженного нападения на военный конвой, в котором перевозились заключенные. Это единственное, что Макартур мог сделать, не обладая всей полнотой власти, из-за командиров на местах до середины апреля тысяча девятьсот сорок девятого года, после чего приказал уничтожить бандитов. Пятого июня 1949-го года на стол командующему легла бумага, что бандиты Мураками были разбиты и полностью уничтожены.

**_Читал я эту бумажку, ни к одному слову нельзя придраться. Написали отчет так, что, даже если бы захотели, придраться официально не смогли, а узкоглазые только и рады._ **

Однако от командующего были скрыты сведения о том, что, хотя бандиты и были разбиты, глава группировки был жив и даже не пострадал в ходе проведенных зачисток. Но и сами зачистки были проведены не слишком строго, фактически оставив почти 70% состава группировки живыми.  
Первого ноября 1949-го года был создан клан «Черного Дракона» под предводительством все того же Мураками, в управлении кланом также принимают управление еще три семьи, с помощью которых и удалось восстановить контроль над ситуацией. Каждая из семей взяла на себя определенный вид деятельности:  
• Мураками – контрабанда и торговля оружием;  
• Ямамото – проституция и все, что с ней связано;  
• Исикава – игорный бизнес и финансовые махинации;  
• Кондо – махинации с недвижимостью, а также являются ударной силой клана.

**_Обрати внимание, кто из них чем занимается, вспомни все доклады за последние полгода, что ты прочитал, ученик, найдешь много интересного. Не стоит забывать также о том, что наше правительство помогает им. Прочтешь ниже…_ **

До марта 1973-го года клан развивался в пределах территории Японии, а также на побережье Китая. За прошедшие двадцать лет с ухода американских военных и окончания оккупации благодаря активной поддержке старых семей, а также правительства США, которому была выгодна подобная оппозиция, клан «Черного Дракона» сумел войти в десятку сильнейших группировок якудза.  
Благодаря связям, а также активным действиям, набору сил девятого марта 1973-го года первые из членов клана оказались на территории США. За ними следили, но все равно умудрились пропустить момент, когда первые из боевиков закрепились на наших землях…

**_Следующие пару страниц можешь не читать, там нет ничего интересного._ **

…Таким образом, с декабря 1985-го года и до августа 1991-го шла активная торговля через теневой рынок, и клан поставлял столь необходимые ресурсы нашей стране, благодаря чему и мог существовать.  
Двадцать восьмого июля 1991-го года выяснились случаи утечки информации в Японию по каналам клана, из-за чего ситуация резко обострилась. Третьего августа разразилась война между ФБР и кланом «Черного Дракона», что продлилось три месяца, за время которых погибло свыше пяти тысяч полицейских и агентов. Однако и якудза понесли тяжелые потери, потеряв свыше восьми тысяч человек боевиков и более десяти тысяч подкупленных и переманенных. Свыше пяти тысяч проституток было задержано за эти два месяца. В результате чего якудза были вынуждены покинуть нашу страну и попытать счастья в разваливающемся СССР.

**_Просто чтобы ты понимал: здесь половина - чистое вранье! Полиция тогда не воевала. Воевала регулярная армия, которая прикидывалась под полицию и ФБР. И мы умудрились понести столь тяжкие потери в городской среде от плохо обученных гангстеров. И просто поверь, ты не захочешь узнать, сколько же сил было приложено к сокрытию этой информации, а также недопущению паники. Штабу надо было что-то испытать; во что это вылилось, написано выше...  
Судя по тем докладам, которые я недавно видел, сейчас, спустя чуть больше десяти лет, наши опять решили попытать счастья и потому позволили «Черного Дракону» организовать ячейки у нас в городах, и нам с этим предстоит разбираться…_ **

 *****************

 

Два часа сна - это много или мало? Многие скажут, что это катастрофически мало и человеку стоит спать больше, но для того, кто не спал более двух дней, эти самые два часа ценятся дороже золота. Вот и Джеймс Смит был рад поспать хотя бы этих два жалких часа, после которых голова хоть и не прошла, но гудеть стала значительно меньше.  
Разбор сведений, которые были предоставлены наставником, а также отчеты, что успели появиться за время его отсутствия на месте, затянулись на три с лишним часа, после которых мужчина позволил себе немного поспать. Сейчас же было начало девятого утра, и у агента было время привести себя в порядок.  
«Итак, что же мы имеем? – жуткий привкус дешевой зубной пасты, чего-то более дорогого не нашлось, бодрил не хуже кофе. – Тьфу, ну и гадость… Значит так, кроме огромной жопы… - в этот момент в кабинете появился напиток богов, что позволит нормально соображать. - В том числе и у этой секретарши, в будущем нас ожидает еще и разнос у начальства…»  
Складывающаяся ситуация была плачевна, и это стоило признать. Мало того что из лаборатории, особо секретной, которая, кроме как по недоразумению, оказалась на данной военной базе, сбежал образец. Сбежал не просто так, а при помощи кого-то изнутри, на что указывали семь трупов. Так после того, как агенты приехали в город, начала твориться «чертовщина», как метко подметил друг наставника.  
«Так, маразм, который начался в тот день, не спешит прекращаться, зато становится понятно, что у кого-то рыльце в пушку… - уже части той информации, что агенты сумели накопать, хватит для того, чтобы отправить и мэра Сейфилда, и начальника военной базы за решетку на долгие-долгие годы. – И как вершина сего бреда, то, что случилось вчера вечером…»  
\- Даже интересно, сколь скоро нас попытаются отстранить, после того как будет подан рапорт? – тихо прошептал мужчина. - Поправка, наш рапорт, ведь первый уже точно ушел наверх…  
\- Не занят? – В кабинет, не стучась, зашел Райс, чем-то жутко недовольный Уильям Райс.  
\- Как видишь, нет. - Когда они были одни, позволяли себе отойти от протокола.  
\- Поздравляю, ваша жена беременна… - От этого заявления Смит тихо выпал в осадок, поскольку у него жены не было, да и у агента, что стоял перед ним, также. – Пф, и не смотри на меня так… - Райс и Томас были жуткими курильщиками, да такими, что оставалось удивляться, как еще не подхватили рак легких. – Наша проблема только что обзавелась целым ворохом более мелких.  
\- А более конкретно можно? – Джеймс сейчас не мог нормально соображать - до конца не проснулся.  
\- Я не понимаю, как эти налетчики смогли проникнуть на базу, а после с такой скоростью всех вырезать. - Уильям присел в кресло, после чего пододвинул к себе пепельницу. – В жопу оружие! Но вот как они смогли проникнуть? Я не понимаю, хоть убей.  
\- Об этой проблеме мы вроде как еще ночью знали…  
\- Да, но не до конца. Просто подумай головой, Джеймс. Сколько времени надо на то, чтобы вырезать подобный отряд? – вопрос был задан по существу, и тут же становилось понятно, что работы значительно прибавится. – Во-о-от! Видишь, и ты догадался! И нечего кривиться, ночью ты был больше на зомби похож. - Затяжка вышла долгая. – А теперь посчитай, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы перебросить отряд, достаточно большой, чтобы вырезать три с небольшим сотни человек, и об этом никто не узнает.  
\- Откуда такие цифры, ведь ночью было едва только две сотни?!  
\- На последних двух этажах еще чуть больше сотни было. - Бывший военный успел докурить первую сигарету и тут же взял вторую. – Возвращаясь к предыдущему вопросу… я тут посчитал, пока кое-кто дрых, - Райс всегда любил злить подопечного своего друга, - и выходит, что явно не за тот промежуток времени, о котором идет речь.  
\- А для тупых?..  
\- Еще не успел прочитать отчет?  
\- Я проснулся только минут пятнадцать назад.  
\- Мда… в общем, слушай… - Второй окурок отправился в пепельницу. – Судя по всем данным, а также тем сведениям, что успели нарыть мои орлы, все произошедшее не заняло и пятнадцати минут… - Дав время для того, чтобы переварить это известие, мужчина продолжил: - Ага, причем, судя по всему, вырезали всех за меньшее количество времени. Я не знаю всех причин, но Кимура Горо был убит позже своих подчиненных. На теле следов пыток не обнаружено, да и не могли что-то у него успеть вызнать. Просто по какой-то причине его убили чуть позже, чем всех остальных, может быть, поговорили, но, судя по состоянию крови, убили его не сразу.  
\- Есть еще что-нибудь интересное?  
\- Ага, на обыск всего здания им потребовалось примерно минут пять, после чего все так же неожиданно исчезли, и прогремел взрыв. - Третья сигарета была зажжена. – А теперь еще более веселая информация… Судя по кое-каким документам, а также докладам погибших оперативников, у Горо там был целый арсенал.  
\- Сказать бы спасибо тем, кто все это устроил…

*****************

 

Наруто было плохо, и причины для этого были серьезные. Юноша никак не мог понять, что же ему теперь делать, и был в смятении.  
То, что он сделал, поддавшись на уговоры лиса, было не самым лучшим делом, но в то же время и не самым худшим. Да, он убил людей, но они были бандитами, которые терроризировали обычных людей, за что в его родном мире просто вешали, если разбойник попадался живым. Если же его прегрешения были не столь серьезны, то отправляли на рудники.  
С другой стороны, в этом новом мире, в котором он оказался по какой-то непонятной причине, все говорили о демократии… Что это такое, юноша узнал только через пару дней, когда смог наконец нормально читать на новом для него языке, спасибо клонам…  
Ах да, с момента налета на базу бандитов уже успела пройти неделя, которая выдалась для юного джинчурики очень насыщенной, в первую очередь на впечатления.  
«Ксо, если так и дальше дело пойдет, то я буду плясать под дудку этого чертового лиса… - Наруто лег на бок на так полюбившейся ему крыше, взглянув на клочок бумаги, на которой была нарисована одна из его первых Фуин. – Но он действительно меня учит…»

 

**_***Воспоминание***_ **

\- Эй, чертов лис, и что мне теперь предстоит делать? – Узумаки проснулся с жуткой головной болью и был уверен в том, что и тут без действий проклятого биджу не обошлось. В то же время сейчас он мог вспомнить гораздо больше из того, о чем знала эта его темная сторона.  
\- Учиться. - Кьюби ленивого приоткрыл один глаз, после чего зевнул. – И с чего такие глупые вопросы, вчера же вроде как ты все уже сам решил? – Юноша на миг замер. – Что, все надеешься на то, что я тебя обманул?  
\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь. - Блондину было плохо из-за того, что он все же поддался на уговоры.  
\- Есть немного… - Огромная туша бижу приподнялась, после чего зверь потянулся и рассмеялся, увидев возмущенное лицо своего джинчурики. – Не волнуйся ты так, я буду тебя обучать. - В отличие от Узумаки, Кьюби пребывал в хорошем расположении духа.  
\- Т-ты… ты… - юноша не мог подобрать слов. – Чертов демон!  
\- Открыл глаза на правду, - биджу усмехнулся. – Ну так зачем пришел? У меня еще много дел…  
\- Каких еще дел? – На пару мгновений блондин впал в ступор. – Ты здесь только валяешься и ничего не делаешь!  
\- Не ори… Я, пока кое-кто страдает фигней, сканирую этот мир, чтобы разобраться, что нас может ждать впереди, а ты всего лишь бездарно тратишь свое время, которое мог бы потратить на изучение языков этого мира, а также всего, что будет полезно для выживания.  
\- Учебников еще нет. - По скривившемуся лицу блондина становилось понятно все то, что он думал об идее учебы.  
\- А клоны тебе на что? А найти? – В тот миг, когда лис сел в позу для медитации, глаза юноши чуть не выскользнули из орбит. – Ками-сама, вот за что ты наградил меня таки тупым джинчурики? Эх, Кушина, даже ты была лучше… Эй!.. – лиса забавляло, когда паренек начинал на него дуться. – Все, проваливай учиться и не мешай ВЕЛИКОМУ МНЕ искать выход из нынешней ситуации.  
\- Но ведь ты говорил… ТАК ТЫ СОВРАЛ?!  
\- Я не врал! – От рыка биджу блондина откинуло на несколько метров. – Мне нужно понять, как течет энергия в этом мире, - уже гораздо тише продолжил лис. – Так что не мешай мне…  
\- Чертов лис…

**_***Конец воспоминания***_ **

 

На следующее утро, после того как Наруто притащил голову цели, Ямамото Анзу отделалась от него ничего не значащими фразами и обещала к вечеру достать все необходимые учебники, а до того момента самому Узумаки пришлось лезть в учебники Мии-тян, которая утром выглядела очень расстроенной и косо на него поглядывала.  
Для юноши это было неприятно, но только так он мог спасти ее от участи оказаться в борделе, чего, по мнению Наруто, его новая знакомая не хотела. Да и тогда, когда лис его разозлил, Наруто действовал на эмоциях, от чего его многие годы пытался отучить Ирука-сенсей… Воспоминания о человеке, который стал ему кем-то вроде старшего брата, приносили боль, а понимание того, что с ним он может больше не увидеться, эту боль лишь усиливали.  
Да, как оказалось, на уроках в академии много говорили полезного, что сейчас юный Узумаки с трудом вспоминал, пользуясь медитациями. Этому их также учили, хотя после того, как Наруто узнал о том, что в других классах их потока этого не изучают, бросил это дело. Но, как оказалось, эти медитации отлично позволяли вспомнить старые уроки, хотя и уходило слишком много времени, да и чувствовал он себя странно, будучи полностью выжатым.  
Но даже с помощью медитаций сам юноша вспомнил об этих уроках только через несколько дней активной медитаций, после того как Кьюби почти досуха выжимал его на своих тренировках, заставляя управлять чакрой. Да, после них джинчурики представлял тень себя прежнего, но все же продолжал их, поскольку так он становился сильнее, ведь он не сомневался в действиях лиса, во всяком случае, конкретно в этих действиях. Биджу претила сама мысль о слабом тюремщике, а уж учитывая то, что и жена первого Хокаге, и его мать, как оказалось, были очень сильными куноичи, на чьем фоне сам юноша смотрелся бледно, что очень раздражало лиса. Да, в этих тренировках Кьюби над ним издевался по полной, но даже так юноша много нового узнавал о контроле чакры, а также о том, как следует действовать против биджу.  
За все прошедшее время Узумаки только и делал что тренировался во всем. Начиная от учебников Мии-тян, которые ему отдал ее отец, из младшей школы… Сказать по правде, сам Наруто не понимал, зачем было разделять школу, ведь в их академии не было никакого разделения. В академию приходили в шесть лет, а уходили в тринадцать-четырнадцать, и там не было никакого разделения, кроме корпусов, к каждому из которых был пристроен полигон. И заканчивая своими тренировками с лисом. Все это было сделано не зря, хотя юному Узумаки хотелось кричать от боли в голове под вечер, помогали, опять же, медитации, о которых сообщил Кьюби.  
Да, Наруто не доверял лису, да, он считал, что его просто использовали в сложившейся ситуации и Кьюби его просто направил, когда сам Узумаки был в расстроенных чувствах, и это юноша не станет забывать. Испытывал ли он что-то к тому мусору, который был вырезан? Скорее нет, чем да, самого джинчурики больше всего бесило то, что он поддался на уговоры лиса и поступил так, как тот ему советовал, хотя еще когда-то давно, после того как Ирука-сенсей подарил ему его повязку и сводил его в Ичираку, пообещал себе, что ни за что не станет поддаваться на уговоры проклятого биджу. Как оказалось, поддался.  
«Ксо, и что мне теперь делать?..» - в последние пару дней лис был сам не свой: то бледнел, то становился неожиданно раздражен, то приходил в ярость. Сказать по правде, сам Наруто не считал подобное для демона чем-то особенным, но, прожив рядом с ним столько лет… точнее сказать, с того самого момента, как очутился в печати, спасибо извращенному мудрецу, понимал, что Кьюби ведет себя как-то странно и такое поведение для него не характерно.  
Да, все было странно, особенно учитывая то, как на него поглядывала Анзу, с каждым днем хмурясь все больше и больше, ведь сам юноша приходил только перекусить, да оставил пару клонов для того, чтобы отслеживать возможные неприятности. Узумаки не хотел лишиться крова, пусть даже и такого, а учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, подобное вполне могло произойти.

Сказать по правде, новый язык был необычно сложным для Наруто, ведь подобным он раньше не занимался. В их мире все говорят на одном языке, везде одна валюта, да и законы, в принципе, в каждой стране одинаковы, в этом же мире все перевернуто с ног на голову. Да, Земля, как люди называют свой мир, гораздо более технологически продвинута, чем их мир, но в то же время этот мир полностью сумасшедший.  
Читая законы страны, в которую он попал, юноша многого не понимал и часто просил Мию, которая теперь находилась вечером дома, объяснить то, что ему было непонятно. И, сказать по правде, Узумаки хотел выкинуть эту кипу бумаг куда подальше, а лучше всего еще и сжечь, поскольку логики во многих законах не было совершенно. Хотя другие законы, наоборот, заставляли уважать правительство за их решимость, учитывая общую моральную слабость людей в этом мире. У них в Конохе был специальный отдел допросов и пыток, что должен был добывать информацию из возможных предателей и шпионов, в этом же мире подобное только вновь начинало создаваться.  
Наруто прочитал историю страны и мира, пускай и не всю, далеко не всю, но даже так прочтенное позволило ему осознать, что этот мир, как и их, постоянно воюет. Есть великие страны, как и в его мире, и есть куча мелких, которые и воюют. Комментарии Анзу лишь сильнее запутали, и на то, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, блондину потребовалось несколько последних дней. Как результат, юноша был готов взвыть из-за сложившейся ситуации, поскольку он не понимал. Узумаки не мог осознать, ради чего отправлять куда-то войска, чтобы там начать никому не нужную войну… Так было сначала, потом все же понял после долгих лекций лиса, который непонятно откуда был способен объяснить подобные моменты, да и то только приблизительно, но зато так, чтобы и его джинчурики понял.  
Как и в их мире были преступники, которых ловили, и вот что странно, вместо того, чтобы сразу убивать, они их сажали в тюрьму! Нет, подобное отношение к тем, кто только слегка оступился, было понятно, но вот для насильников и убийц… Наруто передернуло от воспоминаний о казни банды Гато, которую провернули всего через пару дней после его смерти. Насильник и убийца – ты уже подписал себе смертный приговор. Мелкие воришки и прочая шушера? Такие находились в тюрьме, тех же, у кого были более серьезные прегрешения, но не тянули на смертную казнь, отправляли на рудники. Да, у Конохи также была своя тюрьма, да и в других скрытых селений были подобные сооружения, но туда помещались только те, кто мог в будущем еще пригодиться в той или иной степени; все это Ирука-сенсей рассказывал Узумаки, пока провожал его домой, после откровений, что выдал Мизуки. Всех остальных отдавали в больницу Конохи, чтобы сделать запас органов и других частей тел для пересадки в будущем. В этом же сумасшедшем мире никто не умел делать нормальные пересадки органов, как выяснил Узумаки, хотя и проводили трансплантацию. И, как результат, обобщив всю полученную информацию, Наруто Узумаки не понимал, зачем держать опасных преступников в тюрьмах, когда их можно было просто убить, но, даже учитывая то, что здесь не было пользователей чакры и потому можно было проводить трансплантацию спокойно, здесь этого делать нормально не умели. Преступников даже не отправляли ни в какие карьеры, где они могли бы принести хоть какую-то пользу, все это было очень странно…  
Только вчера вечером юноша узнал о том, почему же так происходит, и долго не мог поверить, сначала в прочитанное, а потом и в услышанное. В этом мире была ДЕ-МО-КРА-ТИЯ! Когда Наруто узнал, что же это такое, то долго смеялся, а после захотелось плюнуть в идиотов, что подобное устроили. Власть народа якобы. Мия-тян долго обижалась, когда Узумаки начал смеяться посередине ее объяснений. Из рассказов Третьего сам юный джинчурики выяснил, что даже власть Хокаге ограничена кланами, а также советом джонинов, сильнейших представителей селения. Единственными, кто мог спокойно наплевать на их мнение, – это были братья Сенджу, а вот уже сам Сарутоби Хирузен не мог этого сделать, как как-то раз пожаловался ему старик. Тогда эта информация сильно шокировала блондина, и он поклялся, что станет самым сильным!  
Нет, серьезно, как какие-то законы могут принимать люди, которые в этом ничего не смыслят? А тот факт, что они еще и меняются раз в несколько лет, вообще поверг юношу в ступор. Как могут править те, кто не может этого делать? После этой информации мнение Узумаки об этом мире сильно упало. Да, Хокаге избирается, но он самый сильный, он представляет Коноху и ведет ее вперед, поскольку он сильнейший! Главами кланов становятся только члены правящих семей, но никак не побочных, ситуация с Хьюга наглядно это показала, но там все было слишком уж жестоко, по сути – рабство, что джинчурики необычайно бесило.  
Да что кланы? Взять даже обычных людей! В стране правит Дайме! Его семья! Когда дайме умирает, его место занимает его сын. Возле же самого правителя страны только правящие семьи, каждая из которых занимается только своим делом и никогда не лезет на чужую территорию, а если начинает это делать, то кол в организме позволяющего себе слишком много чиновника сильно успокаивает остальных.  
А в этом мире в странах упразднена монархия… Что значит это слово полностью, Узумаки не знал, но понимал, что им названа похожая ситуация с правителями в их мире. И вот люди якобы выбирали себе правителей и были довольны, только чтобы через какое-то время выбирать еще одних, и это продолжалось уже давно. Сумасшедший мир! Что будет делать якобы глава страны, который сменится через несколько лет, при заключении договоров с другими странами? Узумаки знал об этом только по той простой причине, что это был один из тех уроков, который он не проспал и не прогулял, банально не смог, Ирука-сенсей не позволил, огромная шишка на лбу к вечеру была тому свидетелем. Мия-тян пыталась объяснить, что здесь договоры заключаются не с людьми, а вот с кем они заключаются, Наруто так и не понял. Серьезно, а с кем надо еще заключать договор? За нарушение договора всегда кто-то должен платить, и если его заключает правители страны, то и пострадает страна в ходе войны, или же сам правитель, которого просто публично казнят. За несоблюдение договоров была очень серьезная кара.  
По дороге в Коноху из страны Волн Какаши-сенсей объяснил им, что могло бы стать с Тазуной, если бы кто-то из них погиб. Тогда бы мостостроитель одними бы штрафами не обошелся, его жизнь висела на волоске. Самому Хатаке также бы сильно досталось, что он повел своих подопечных на миссию, которая была выше их возможностей, но основная кара все равно бы досталась Тазуне. И так было везде. Договоры заключались с конкретными личностями, за исключением скрытых селений, но те договоры всегда были поддержаны кланами и в случае нарушения могли привести к началу войны. Жертва Хьюги Хизаши тому яркое доказательство. Но конкретно об этом случае сам Наруто узнал только после второго этапа экзамена на чунина, ему все же удалось уломать чертового Эро-Сенина объяснить непонятные ему моменты.

Да, несмотря на то, что этот мир полон идиотов, по мнению самого Узумаки, что не смыслят в договорах ровным счетом ничего, тут было и много интересного. Взять хотя бы мультики! Которые сам Наруто не пропускал ни разу, клоны в этом очень сильно помогали. Было то, что ему не нравилось, многое он не понимал, поскольку большая часть шла на этом странном языке, который сейчас Наруто приходилось изучать, но также было и аниме, которое он мог смотреть благодаря компьютеру… кажется, именно так называлось то устройство в комнате Анзу, с помощью которого юноша мог смотреть мультики на родном языке.  
О, это было незабываемо! Особенно самому Узумаки понравилось аниме, в котором был шиноби с силами биджу! Только силы биджу были какие-то странные. Его еще смотрел тот самый глава бандитов, которого блондин недавно обезглавил. А ведь теперь и сам Наруто обладал силами биджу! Правда, надо было быть острожными, чтобы не сойти с ума от этого, но здесь все зависело только от его собственной воли, и этот мультик кое в чем помог разобраться, а именно в том, что только сам Узумаки должен принимать решения. Вернее сказать, мультики напомнили ему о тех временах, когда он был в своем родном мире, а также разговоры с Ирукой-сенсеем, стариком Хокаге, Теучи-саном, Аяме-нее-чан, Цунаде-ба-чан… Все эти воспоминания вызывали тупую боль в груди, а от осознания того факта, что он мог и больше никогда не увидеть, хотелось плакать, но он этого не мог себе позволить.  
Также из того странного устройства Наруто узнал о пистолетах и о других видах огнестрельного оружия. О машинах и самолетах, которые позволяли летать высоко в небе. Об огромных боевых кораблях, которые невольно заставляли содрогнуться, ведь их орудия пугали. Танки также стали тем, что сильно впечатлило юношу, а еще вертолеты… Хотя, сказать по правде, Наруто почти сразу же нашел множество уязвимых мест, которые делали всё это оружие не слишком эффективным против шиноби. Да, у танков была толстая броня и сильное орудие, почему-то Узумаки сомневался, что переживет прямое попадание в себя, во всяком случае, сейчас. Но за время тренировок в подсознании юноша научился использовать чакру с помощью оружия, хотя кунай, после того, как Наруто пропустил через него чакру, почти тут же пришел в негодность, он был не приспособлен для этого - слишком плохой был металл. Почему-то сам джинчурики не сомневался в том, что с помощью чакры сможет разрезать эту толстую броню. А вот орудие… его слишком легко вывести из строя, да и не попадет оно никогда в шиноби, разве что тот будет ослаблен. Обездвижить эту громаду стали также было легко: всего-то уничтожить гусеницы.  
Вертолеты были немного опаснее, особенно при условии, что они могли с помощью технологий находить живые объекты по теплу. Узумаки не сомневался, что подобное было бы полезно и шиноби, но вывести это оборудование было также легко, да и было оно слишком громоздким, а также, судя по всему, создавало достаточно шума, чтобы опытный шиноби легко его распознал. Самолеты же были еще опаснее из-за своей скорости, но, узнав о печатях, Наруто не сомневался в том, что печати с легкостью защитят от оружия этих аппаратов, а также тех бомб и ракет, что на них подвешивали. Кьюби только посмеялся над этим, хотя и признал, что даже ему было бы сложно уничтожить всю эту мошкару.  
Что же касается кораблей, то, несмотря на то, что своим внешним видом сильно отличались от тех, на которых плавал раньше сам юноша, и сильно впечатляли, как и оружие, но всего этого было мало, поскольку шиноби с легкостью смог бы подобраться к кораблю, после чего уничтожить его. И не обязательно по поверхности, один респиратор, немного чакры, и даже генин смог бы спокойно подобраться к борту, а там либо применить какое-нибудь дзютсу, либо же пачку взрыв-тегов, и корабль бы пошел ко дну.  
Да, орудие Наруто впечатлило, но оно было слишком уязвимо. Пожалуй, из всего того, что он смог увидеть, самым страшным была атомная бомба. Но Кьюби опять-таки лишь посмеялся, сказав, что его Бомба-биджу нанесет гораздо больше повреждений, да и создать ее всяко быстрее, чем подобное оружие.

После того как Наруто все это изучил, а также получил в свои руки несколько видов бумаги и инструменты для рисования и каллиграфии, Кьюби приступил к обучению его фуиндзютсу, во всяком случае, всем тем знаниям, что осталось от жены первого Хокаге, а также от его матери. Это было сложно и долго, а также приходилось выбираться из города, что отнимало время, чтобы тренировки можно было провести вдали от людей, которые бы обязательно его нашли.  
Единственный успех сейчас был прикреплен на стене рядом с ним. Единственная рабочая печать… работала с перебоями, да… но работала, юноше хотелось бы в это верить. Да, в перспективе он, Узумаки Наруто, сможет спокойно рисовать взрывные печати, да и любые другие, если сможет найти подходящую бумагу, поскольку нынешняя почти не могла держать его чакру под контролем, и потому часто происходили взрывы или лист с печатью просто сгорал. Всем этим занимались исключительно клоны, поскольку лис запретил ему самому хоть что-либо тренировать. После того сокрушительного взрыва при попытке создать взрыв-тег, ну не смог он удержаться, Наруто был вынужден согласиться. Повезло, что рисовали опять-таки клоны.

Благодаря тому, что теперь его время было занято, у юноши не было времени, чтобы подумать надо всем, но сегодня после того, что случилось с утра, ему пришлось этим заняться, ведь откладывать было больше нельзя. Последствия принятого им решения все-таки дали о себе знать. Сегодня утром он проснулся в объятиях Мии-тян, и не то чтобы ему было это неприятно, скорее даже наоборот, но те эмоции, которые Наруто начал чувствовать в последнее время, что исходили от девушки, сильно его расстраивали. Оотани Мии было противно находиться рядом с ним, хотя она и была смущена.  
Узумаки еще не научился разбираться в эмоциях, но вот кое-что он уже научился определять, и это что-то ему жутко не понравилось. Той, благодаря кому он обрел крышу над головой в этом мире, было противно не только находиться рядом с ним, но даже разговаривать, она была зла, но все равно покорно позволила ему прикоснуться к себе. К тому же сама Мия-тян легла спать голой. Как так получилось, что у нее вообще это удалось сделать, Наруто не знал, ведь в этом доме он спал очень чутко, даже несмотря на то, что жутко выматывался на тренировках. Единственным вариантом того, как подобное могло произойти, был лис, да и его ехидные подколки с утра серьезно на него повлияли, когда сам Узумаки чуть ли не сбежал от девушки, будучи не в силах рядом с ней находиться, и даже не столько из-за того, что чувствовалось от девушки, сколько из-за собственных мыслей и эмоций. Наруто было стыдно за то, что он сделал, за то, что не смог сдержать себя и все же прикоснулся к груди девушки, но также он был возбужден, что его сильно расстраивало и смущало, ведь это было доказательством того, что он ничем не отличался от всего того мусора, что он уничтожал.  
Узумаки было стыдно за все то, что Мии-тян пришлось пережить из-за его решения. Ему было стыдно за свои действия ранее и то, что он вообще потребовал от ее отца, вернее, напомнил на следующее утро после убийства. Ему было стыдно за утренний инцидент, а также то, что девушка смогла увидеть его возбуждение, которое не скрывали трусы. Он был смущен из-за сложившейся ситуации, да и раньше его никогда так сильно не привлекали обнаженные женские тела. Хотя в последние несколько месяцев своей жизни в предыдущем мире Наруто достаточно часто иногда мог засмотреться на Сакуру-чан, на ее обнаженные ножки, за что был часто сильно бит. Пару раз, когда Какаши водил их на источники после миссий, Наруто удавалось увидеть девушку, обернутую только в полотенце, что всегда делало его счастливым и приносило великолепные сны, да и после он подобные моменты часто вспоминал. Несколько раз ему даже удалось увидеть Сакуру-чан только в одном нижнем белье… И хотя ему часто хотелось большего, но Узумаки приходилось часто сдерживаться, чтобы не прослыть грязным извращенцем, как Джирайя. Если бы подобное произошло, то какие-либо шансы на то, чтобы Сакура-чан стала его девушкой, были бы потеряны окончательно.  
Наруто злился из-за сложившейся ситуации на себя, а также на то, что не мог придумать ничего, чем мог бы помочь девушке. Если раньше вокруг него были люди, которые могли помочь, пускай их было немного, и появились они не так давно, но они были, то теперь он был один. Узумаки не мог придумать ничего подходящего, чем мог бы спасти девушку от участи, которая ее ожидала, да и еще сильнее он ее расстроить не хотел. С другой стороны ситуации где-то глубоко внутри него тлела искра ярости на Мию, которая так плохо о нем подумала, несмотря на то, что он ее спас, причем дважды: сначала от насильников, а потом еще и от участи стать шлюхой в борделе. Все это сводило его с ума.

Кстати, до этой ночи Наруто лишь два раза спал в постели с девушкой… ну ладно, один раз, второй раз это был спальник. Первый раз это произошло во время тренировок Расенгана, когда он слишком сильно вымотался во время тренировки, а старый извращенец упился вместе с Цунаде-ба-чан. Тогда его подобрала Шизуне-нее-чан и оставила у себя в комнате, из-за чего поутру юноша был настолько смущен, что чуть не выскочил на улицу в одних трусах. Тогда же его впервые обследовали… полностью, когда он был в сознании. Столь стыдно ему не было еще никогда - до сегодняшнего утра. Даже если считать второй случай, когда Какаши-сенсей в качестве наказания приказал Сакуре спать в одном спальнике с Наруто. Эти воспоминания до сих пор вызывали у него глупую улыбку на лице.  
Тогда была не особо сложная миссия, им требовалось найти банду разбойников и уничтожить ее. В банде оказалось несколько нукенинов, каждый из которых был не сильнее чунина. Тогда Хатаке только прикрывал их, в результате чего никто в тот раз не ушел целым, даже Саске.  
Как результат, Харуно лишилась своих спальных принадлежностей, что были уничтожены одним из дзютсу огня, когда несколько достаточно дорогих свитков вылетели у нее из подсумка. Учиха был весь избит, а сам Узумаки распрощался со своей курткой, которой потом пришлось еще неделю искать замену, поскольку такую же оранжевую было не найти.  
И вот, когда они уже возвращались обратно, им пришлось заночевать в лесу, чтобы восстановиться после боя, да и прийти в себя. Раны Учихи и Харуно надо было обработать. У блондина они, кстати, уже полностью прошли, хотя кожа и продолжала чесаться. Как результат, они не досчитались одного спальника. Свой Хатаке отказался отдавать, на предложение Наруто ответил жестким приказом, что если Сакура не способна была себя защитить, то, значит, так ей и надо. Но если она не была готова спать на земле… К слову, в ночь до этого был сильнейший ливень, из-за чего земля была мокрая, то ее мог принять к себе один из парней. Саске-теме сразу же отказался, чем сильно расстроил девушку, Наруто еще попробовал спорить с сенсеем, чем заслужил очередной фырк от Учихи, но был разбит. Как результат, Сакура согласилась спать с ним в одном спальном мешке, за что Узумаки мысленно пообещал поставить Какаши памятник, если он еще что-нибудь не устроит. Устроил, так что памятника сенсей в свою честь точно не увидит. Утром, правда, после того как Харуно проснулась крепко прижимаясь к Узумаки, тот был опять избит, но в тот момент блондин этого не почувствовал, пребывая в своих фантазиях.

«Так, надо тренироваться…» - Наруто медленно поднялся, после чего встал в стойку, которую ему требовалось отрабатывать. Тайдзютсу досталось ему от матери, точнее, от тех воспоминаний, которые она передала Кьюби.

 

****************

 

Ямамото Анзу сидела перед своим зеркалом и невидяще вглядывалась в свое отражение. Подумать женщине было надо о многом. Начать хотя бы с их нового соседа, которого Акио-кун боится до дрожи в коленках, да и сама она после произошедшего не могла находиться рядом с мальчишкой спокойно.  
Когда выяснились обстоятельства произошедшего, Анзу показалось, что она оказалась в какой-то фантастической истории, в манге! Нет, серьезно! Как можно было ожидать от сопливого мальчишки, в котором есть только метр с кепкой, того, что он хладнокровно вырежет базу, а после притащит нанимательнице голову трупа! Это было… мягко говоря, неприятно, не говоря уже о том, что на следующий день выясняются обстоятельства.  
Чуть больше трех сотен трупов якудза, которых вырезали на своей собственной базе, и при этом никто ничего не заметил. Дальше еще веселее. Ямамото знала, что у Горо-тяна был далеко не маленький арсенал, что там было конкретно, она не знала, но благодаря слухам, а также разведке было ясно одно – арсенал у младшего лейтенанта был великолепный. Вопрос, который сразу же приходил в голову: где это все? Куда могло деться оружие, никто не знал, в том числе и ФБР, что крутилось на месте. Хотя подобное меркло от осознания факта произошедшего, а также того простого факта, что якудза были вырезаны так, что этого никто не заметил вплоть до самого взрыва, который также устроил этот Узумаки. Очередной вопрос оставался открытым, ведь женщине было интересно узнать, как этот сопляк… Нет, теперь его так называть было нельзя… Как этот Наруто вообще смог устроить взрыв.  
\- Все страннее и страннее… - Пускай японцы не очень любят сложно произносимые для них слова, но сейчас они хорошо подходили для ситуации.  
Ямамото осмотрела свое обнаженное тело в зеркале и с неудовольствием отметила следы ногтей любимой племянницы, которую она усердно тренировала. Мия была достаточно податлива, но и у нее наступил определенный момент, когда девушка не выдержала и сорвалась. Анзу легко, конечно же, успокоила племянницу, попутно оттаскав ту за волосы, а после еще и выпорола, да так, что та эту ночь могла спать только на животе, но осадочек-то остался.  
Воспитание Оотани, точнее, ее ломка была быстрой и безжалостной по отношению к девушке. Хотя это было еще относительно мягко по сравнению с тем, что пришлось пройти самой женщине в детстве. Надо было быстро получить результат, и он был достигнут спустя неделю после начала. До этого же момента Мия сопротивлялась, причем сопротивлялась отчаянно, но когда Анзу пригрозила ей, пообещав, что если девушка не возьмется за ум, то до конца своих дней будет удовлетворять только животных на потеху публике, Оотани сломалась окончательно. Все сопротивление пропало, и это было видно даже по глазам. И хотя до окончания тренировок должно было пройти еще много времени, ведь за неделю научить чему-либо почти невозможно, начало было положено. Особенно было забавно наблюдать за действиями юноши поутру, когда он быстро отправлялся в ванную, буквально с горящим лицом. Подобное было забавно, особенно на фоне того, кем мальчишка являлся.  
Сказать по правде, Узумаки был тайной, которую женщина для своего спокойствия хотела разгадать. Взять хотя бы его поведение, которое прокомментировал Акио. У блондина было чрезвычайно накачанное для его возраста тело, да и это было отлично видно. Далее шли его повадки за столом, это было незаметно для обычного глаза, и даже Анзу пришлось серьезно напрячься, чтобы заметить тот факт, что юноша в любой момент мог убить их, легкое напряжение в теле выдавало его с головой. Подобное было замечено только у старых инструкторов, профессиональных убийц, для которых убить человека так же легко, как для шутника рассказать анекдот.  
Да, это было шокирующе и неприятно осознавать. Но вот все остальное изумляло женщину куда как сильнее, ведь как подобное могло произойти, женщина не понимала. Взять хотя бы тот факт, что Узумаки каждый день уходил из дома почти на весь день, но по прибытию он знал обо всем, что происходило в нем, или почти обо всем, иначе как объяснить, что о тренировках Мии он узнал только сегодня? И ладно бы только это, но Наруто уходил только в одних шортах и футболке да своей странной обуви. Пытаться удержать его было бесполезно, Мия попробовала.  
Далее шли заказы юноши, которые еще сильнее удивили женщину. И ладно бы только бумага и писчие принадлежности, но учебники? А незнание Узумаки английского языка, который он за эту неделю изучил на достаточном уровне, чтобы у Анзу от ужаса начали мурашки по коже ползать. Степень обучаемости юноши была бешеная! У обычного человека такой быть не может! Да, были и свои проблемы с некоторыми предметами, но на фоне всего остального это так, мелочь. Ну, проблемы у него с математикой и физикой - что в этом такого? Да и в остальных предметах, кроме геометрии и химии, у него выше «С-» не было, но даже так тот факт, что всего за пять дней он улучшил свои навыки, говорило о многом.  
Потом просто какая-то сумасшедшая заинтересованность оружием, что также не выходила бы за рамки обычного юноши, но вот некоторые комментарии относительно современного оружия заставляли серьезно задуматься. Этот ребенок мыслил каким-то своими критериями и потому плохо поддавался просчету, хотя, признаваясь себе, Анзу была вынуждена признать, что она вообще не могла просчитать Узумаки.  
Все его странные действия, отсутствие знаний, которые есть у большинства людей, а также наличие определенного рода знаний и умений, которые появляются за долгие годы тренировок. Не было понятно, какими же критериями этот ребенок пользовался для того, чтобы просчитать ситуацию. Его исчезновения и возвращения вечером, когда даже камеры не могли проследить за ним, не говоря уже о полноценной слежке. Забавно было наблюдать, как некоторые из подчиненных Хаяси наблюдали за блондином, когда тот выходил из дома Оотани, а после теряли его в первом же переулке. Камеры, заранее подготовленные люди на местах не помогали, в таком случае Узумаки проходил чуть дальше, а потом опять в какой-то момент исчезал, из-за чего найти его было невозможно.  
\- Надеюсь, больше проблем с ним не будет… - И, словно в ответ на эту фразу, в комнате появилось новое действующее лицо, о котором женщина думала все это время.  
\- Меня не будет какое-то время. И, надеюсь ты помнишь, что Мию-тян лучше не трогать? - Сказав это, подросток вышел из комнаты, которая до этого самого момента была закрыта!  
\- Проклятье! И вот что делать дальше? – Бежать голой за ребенком было бы самым глупым занятием, и потому женщине приходилось оставаться на месте да ругаться сквозь зубы. – Ками-сама, где я так нагрешила?..

****************

**_За пять минут до этого_ **

«Наруто, спустись ко мне!» - приказ лиса выдернул юношу из состояния транса, в котором он повторял все уже заученные движения.  
\- В чем дело, чертов лис? – Узумаки не нравилось отрываться от тренировок, и потому он был сильно раздражен, особенно если учитывать его мысли по поводу Кьюби.  
\- Готовься, - биджу выглядел возбужденным, - я нашел рядом еще один мир…


	5. Глава 4: Новые обстоятельства: Часть 2я

— В чем дело, чертов лис? — Узумаки не нравилось отрываться от тренировок, и потому он был сильно раздражен, особенно если учитывать его мысли по поводу Кьюби.  
— Готовься, — биджу выглядел возбужденным, — я нашел рядом еще один мир…  
— Это наш? Мы сможем туда переместиться? Как скоро мы сможем это сделать?.. — Узумаки взорвался волной вопросов, все из которых лис должен был обдумать, чтобы ответить быстро и как можно проще, в противном случае его джинчурики не поймет и будет задавать еще больше тупых вопросов.  
— Уймись! — рык лиса привел в чувство блондина. — Для начала тебе стоит лучше слушать, что я говорю! Я сказал — еще один, а не наш! Поверь мне, я бы не спутал наш мир ни с одним другим! — Узумаки как-то сразу же сдулся, вжав голову в плечи. — Я тебе что говорил вчера? Думай головой! Или тебя так шокировало утреннее представление, что забыл вообще обо всем? — В голосе биджу ехидства бы не заметил только глухой.  
— Т-ты… чертов меховой коврик! — Узумаки краснел, возмущался, пыхтел, но это лишь еще больше забавляло лиса. — Ты знал, что там делали с Мией-тян!  
«Однако быстро додумался, не ожидал…» — все то время, что Кьюби тратил на обучение блондина, он также его и проверял, чтобы знать, на что в будущем можно будет надавить, что умолчать, а о чем лучше вообще не говорить. Все же сейчас Кьюби надеялся достаточно скоро вернуться в их мир, и там ему живой джинчурики был не нужен, не тогда, когда он вновь обрел полную силу.  
— Ну, нечего сказать?! — Где-то в глубине души его этот клоп даже развлекал.  
— Браво, не прошло и года, как ты смог это понять, — состроив высокомерную морду, произнес лис, слегка махнув хвостами. — Оказывается, и ты умеешь думать…  
— Ах ты… ты… ты…  
— Что, словарный запас подошел к концу? — лис усмехнулся.  
— Да как ты мог так поступить с ней?! Она же…  
— Простая девчонка, коих тысячи вокруг тебя! — Волна ярости, прошедшая от лиса, вдавила блондина в то, что можно было бы принять за пол. «Тц, надо бы полегче, а то опять закроется, и в этот раз уже буду виноват только я…» — Неужели ты думал, что мне не наплевать на нее?  
— Ты думаешь только о себе! — поднимаясь, срывающимся голосом выкрикнул Узумаки.  
— Узнал что-то новое? А сейчас прекращай меня сверлить, ты не Учиха, ничего не выйдет, и вперед за инструментами для каллиграфии! У нас много работы!..  
— А если я ничего не буду делать? — как-то странно произнес блондин.  
— А у тебя есть выбор? Ты уже осознал, что только я могу помочь тебе, да из-за своих желаний и целей, но в этом мире только я твой источник знаний! — «Чертова Кушина, если бы не твоя печать в самом конце, я был бы не обязан его учить всему, что знала ты…»  
— Когда-нибудь я надеру тебе зад!..  
После этого мальчишка исчез из внутреннего мира, оставив биджу одного.  
«Эх, когда он уже поумнеет? Ками-сама, я был бы сейчас счастлив послушать даже эту чертову старуху Мито! Но нет, у меня джинчурики — маленький клоп, что не понимает и живет только своими эмоциями… — по правде говоря, лис слегка покривил душой, ведь Узумаки все же думал, пускай редко, но думал. — Теперь будет осторожничать… — Кьюби был зол из-за того, что ему надо было все же учить Узумаки. Нет, он все понимал, но от этого злость глубоко внутри него не уменьшалась. Злость, что поселилась в нем после самой первой их встречи. — Черт с этим Узумаки, у него нет выбора, но если я не пойму, как нам закрепиться в этом мире, то все усилия пойдут Мататаби под хвост!»

По правде говоря, для лиса было откровением узнать то, что получилось за это время. Да, он тренировал мальчишку, но было еще много чего, что он делал; одним из занятий являлось исследования мира, в котором они оказались. Судя по энергетике, уплывающей куда-то в пустоту, в которой они плавали, выходило так, что что-то высасывало энергию из мира. Хуже всего было то, что еще и сами люди его загадили неимоверно. Чакра в этом мире ощущалась как нечто мерзкое, отравленное. Отец создавал их для защиты от Шинжу, дабы он не смог воскреснуть, но также это означало, что каждый из биджу и сам частично исполняет роль Джуби.  
Хотят они или нет, но самим своим существованием в мире они очищают чакру, не дают ей застояться, тем самым позволяя миру и дальше жить. С приходом шиноби ситуация значительно улучшилась, из-за чего каждый из биджу и смог так разожраться на дармовой энергии. И вот этот факт наводил на не самые приятные мысли. Раньше сердцем их мира было гигантское древо, из которого позже выполз Джуби. И еще позже отец, будучи не в силах вынести силу их основы, разделил их. Если смотреть на все это не с позиции эмоций, то становилось понятно, что система не изменилась ни капли. Да, единое оказалось расколото, но сама система не изменилась, особенно после того, что сделал сам Курама, когда защитил братьев и сестру. Люди же заменили его на момент перерождения.  
Теперь же выходило так, что он как весомая часть системы был удален из мира, и это могло означать только одно: мир будет пытаться прийти в себя. А сам Кьюби получил полную свободу, но это-то и пугало. Исходя из знаний, которые удалось собрать за свою долгую жизнь, даже несмотря на сумасшествие, выходило так, что он был чужд этому миру, представляя собой, по сути, новое сердце мира, зачаток этого мира. И единственное, что спасало его от участи развоплотиться, — это его джинчурики. Да, в таком случае Кьюби бы просуществовал целых два, может быть, три дня, мог бы нанести огромнейшие повреждения, возможно, даже достаточные для уничтожения людей, но и сам бы исчез, передав всю энергию сердцу этого мира.  
«Ох, Отец, ну почему ты не знал, что делаешь?» — эта мысль билась в голове лиса вот уже третий день подряд. И причиной тому было просто понимание того, кем же являешься на самом деле. Каждый из биджу был своеобразным зачатком нового мира и одновременно сердцем старого. Пока система работала, все было в порядке, но теперь ситуация вышла за пределы даже его знаний и понимания.  
И все бы было хорошо, если бы не тот простой факт, что его контакты с родным миром были полностью порваны, а это значило, что даже при возвращении вполне возможно, что они не будут восстановлены. Да, он опять будет привязан к миру, но начнется его перерождение. То, чего так рьяно добивались многие люди, овладевшие глазами их Отца. Раз в два-три столетия кто-то хотел их всех соединить и воскресить Шинжу, ведь, даже развоплотившись, его воля была сильна. Нельзя сказать, что это было бы плохо. В конце концов, каждый из биджу уже давно перестал быть просто клочком их основы. Каждый из них стал самим зерном новой основы, и, даже если бы кому-то удалось вновь воскресить Джуби, для самого Кьюби это было бы просто очень и очень плохо, но не смертельно опасно.  
Теперь же выходило, что он сам начинал перерождаться, это стало хорошо понятным, стоит только заметить изменения в чакре. И это не сулит самому лису ничего хорошего, ведь он будет уязвим, пока трансформация не будет закончена. Да, он уже сильнее всех своих братьев и сестры; да, сейчас он смог бы порвать Мадару на лоскуты только за счет качественного роста своей чакры, не говоря уже о том, что и количество выросло более чем в два раза. Но, пока превращение не закончено, он уязвим, и его носитель должен быть силен и не иметь таких жалких порывов, что имели все Узумаки, которых он встречал. Все это должно быть выкорчевано.  
«Надеюсь, его опять не перемкнет…»

 

******

 

Сказать, что Наруто был зол, было бы преуменьшением века, поскольку он был в ярости от произошедшего. Да, из-за занятости на тренировках он упустил тот момент, что кое-что из жизни людей, за которыми следил, ушло от его взгляда, а Кьюби умело уводил его от этого, но факт оставался фактом: он хотел защитить Мию-тян, что была так добра к нему, но ничего не получилось, и в первую очередь виноват в этом он сам, поскольку не был достаточно сосредоточен.  
«Проклятый лис, ну погоди… Я стану сильным, и тогда…»  
Также на него давил тот факт, что ему приходилось полагаться на лиса, несмотря ни на что. Да, в любой момент Кьюби мог бы попытаться вырваться, но сейчас Наруто чувствовал, что тот говорил правду, и для него это было бы смертельно, а это значило лишь одно — Узумаки был ему нужен.  
«Ну ничего, ты меня обучишь даже тому, чему не хочешь!»  
Еще в детстве Наруто научился получать то, чего хотел… Сакура-тян стала исключением из правил! Но, с другой стороны, он видел ее в нижнем белье, он с ней даже спал в одном спальнике, пускай и из-за Какаши… так что, в некотором роде, можно было сказать, что она была его… какое-то время… пока спала…  
— Не о том думаю!  
Ночь опускалась на город, и потому Узумаки мог легко передвигаться по крышам, которые за эту неделю клоны очень хорошо изучили. Особенно те, с которых было удобно подсматривать в окна квартир, в которых жили дети, когда они были заняты мультиками.  
К сожалению, из-за тренировок сам Наруто не мог этого сделать, но воспоминания от клонов хоть как-то скрашивали его разочарование, ведь рядом было столько нового, а он был вынужден тренироваться, даже несмотря на нежелание этого делать! Впервые за долгое время.  
В Конохе он достаточно быстро узнал все, что было можно и нельзя, и потому удивить его могли только торговцы, но уже спустя несколько лет, когда он разобрался, кто из торговцев и чем занимается, Узумаки подходил к ним, только чтобы почувствовать хоть какие-то изменения в отношении окружающих. В конце концов, до того момента, как Ирука-сенсей признал его, это была единственная отдушина для Наруто, и потому почти все свое свободное время, когда он не должен был искать, что же поесть вечером, он проводил за тренировками или же гонялся с Кибой.  
Теперь же вокруг было столько всего нового и интересного, но у него не было и шанса, чтобы во всем разобраться! Это удручало, но, с другой стороны, постоянные подколки лиса, а также слова о его слабости больно ранили. Особенно слова о последнем бое с Саске. Как сказал Кьюби, у Наруто было все для победы и даже великолепный он, но сам Узумаки тогда почти проиграл. Это был еще один удар. От него становилось плохо и обидно. Особенно от взгляда Учихи и его предательской попытки удара в спину, о которой сам Узумаки знал только из-за оплавленной куртки на спине. Сначала он не хотел верить, но, после проверки, выбора не оставалось. Все, что мог сделать Наруто, — это попытаться стать сильнее настолько, чтобы даже лис ничего ему не сказал.  
«Ксо, и чего их так много стало?!» — Наруто с раздражением отметил очередную машину полиции, проезжавшую по улице, с которой было удобнее всего покидать район и город.  
Этот факт немного встревожил Наруто примерно на третий день, когда клоны принесли довольно интересную информацию, с которой без помощи Анзу он бы не смог разобраться. Прошло слишком мало времени, а информации было слишком много для правильного усвоения, и потому пару раз Узумаки оказывался в ситуации, когда он вроде бы это уже знает, но не помнит, и приходилось учить все по новой. Не то чтобы это было так уж неожиданно, особенно с его «любовью» к теории, но если говорить честно, то ради задания он учил всю доступную ему информацию. Да, может быть, это было не все, что он мог бы узнать, если бы постарался, но то, до чего он мог добраться, Наруто заучивал, чтобы потом не оказаться опять виноватым в чем-то. Особенно было обидно тогда, когда его обвиняла Сакура-чан. И, чтобы не допустить подобных случаев, он делал все от себя зависящее.

Как оказалось, полиция стала патрулировать японский район; узнать название страны, в которой говорили на твоем языке, было важно, после того как Узумаки взорвал то здание, правда, взрыв вышел слабее, чем он думал — видимо, печать была не самой лучшей.  
Ну, увеличение количества патрулей было неудивительным, на самом деле больше бы Узумаки удивило, не произойди этого. Но причина его раздражения крылась именно в железных колесницах, которые могли развивать очень большую скорость на этих дорогах. Да, сбежать от них не составляло труда, убить «стражей порядка» также было не сложно, но именно из-за этих машин они могли быстро передвигаться по городу, что значительно усложняло любые попытки выбраться за пределы его нынешнего места обитания. Да, сравнивать с шиноби это было бы верхом глупости, хотя иногда и мимо них пробраться становилось легко, но все дело было в скорости передвижения, а также в количестве. Там, где люди не могли взять качеством, они брали количеством, и, к сожалению, здесь это его существенно тормозило.  
Насколько бы было проще перебить так мешавшие ему элементы, но он не был уверен в том, что эти люди также ведут себя как преступники, только прикидываясь защитниками. Хотя за эту неделю клоны Наруто уже успели столкнуться с тем, как эти самые полицейские просто убивали другого человека, который даже преступником не был. Позже Узумаки узнал слово, которое характеризует подобное отношение, — расизм. Честно, Узумаки не мог понять этого! В Кумо тоже были черные люди, судя по фотографиям, которые он видел, но ведь войны с ними происходили не из-за цвета кожи их шиноби, а потому что они из Кумо! Зачем убивать своих граждан только из-за этого, блондин не понимал.  
Также Наруто узнал о военной базе, что находилась всего в десяти километрах от города, куда он так хотел попасть, но там было слишком много патрулей, в том числе и вертолетов, которые его сейчас пугали. Да, пули ему ничего не сделают, но вот насчет ракеты Узумаки не был уверен. Пожалуй, ему повезло в том, что его техника, помогающая скрываться, также не дает нормально работать их тепловизорам и приборам ночного видения. В них он был невидим, но вот мины вокруг базы никто не отменял, и сейчас Наруто не знал, как же он сможет пробраться на базу, чтобы посмотреть так интересовавшие его образцы техники!  
Но даже ни мины, которые могли бы выдать его местоположение, ни патрули, которых просто очень много, не смогли бы остановить Наруто, как тот простой факт, что он не знал, что будет делать с этим дальше! Ну сможет он пробраться на базу, не потревожив охрану, доберется до военной техники, осмотрит ее, а дальше-то что он с ней будет делать?! А ведь Узумаки хотелось… просто хотелось что-то с ней сделать! Но если так, то зачем пытаться пробраться на базу? Выходило так, что незачем, но ведь хотелось!  
И вот эти мысли забивали голову Наруто в те моменты, когда он не думал о том, как же можно прикрыть Мию-тян, а также объяснить ей ситуацию! Она была первой в этом новом мире, кто ему помог, и юноше очень не хотелось, чтобы дальше она воспринимала его злодеем. Но, опять же, что сделать с этим, сам Узумаки не знал. Сейчас гораздо важнее информация о новом мире, ведь если она подтвердится, то, вполне возможно, Наруто уже скоро уйдет из него. Будет немного жаль, что он не сможет унести с собой те показывающие коробки, кажется, телевизоры, а также мультики; еще больше жаль, что не будет возможности забрать с собой сладости, коих в этом мире намного больше, чем в его собственном, но ведь дело важнее! В противном случае он не сможет стать Хокаге или, наконец, получить согласие на свидание от Сакуры-чан, хотя как теперь все обернется после предательства Учихи, а также того, что свое обещание он не смог выполнить, узнать было невозможно. Может быть, она его даже возненавидит… Нет! Этого не может быть, ведь это же Сакура-чан!..  
«Хотя именно поэтому и возможно…» — именно эта мысль, словно противный червяк, грызла Наруто изнутри.  
Трудно было признаться, но вот уже на протяжении нескольких дней, что прошли с того момента, как он оказался в этом мире, мысли блондина были заняты тем, как же отреагирует Сакура-чан на произошедшее. И хуже всего то, что юноша где-то глубоко внутри понимал, что она может обвинить его во всем! Но ведь это же Саске сбежал! Да, сам Наруто не смог выполнить обещание и не сможет уже, даже если вновь встретит Учиху, — предательство он не прощает. Но чем больше он думал, чем больше у него появлялось времени на то, чтобы обдумать ситуацию, тем больше Узумаки приходил в уныние от понимания той простой ситуации, что, скорее всего, Сакура-чан отвернется от него, сокрушаясь по Учихе, а ведь он из-за него чуть не погиб! Пускай рана на плече уже давно зажила, но болеть не переставала. Она оставалась ярким напоминанием того, что его детство кончилось вместе с потерей «розовых очков», как говорили в этом мире.  
«Эй, чертов лис, куда дальше?» — спросил Узумаки, как только отбежал достаточно далеко от города, не попавшись патрульным на глаза.  
А сделать это было непросто, ведь в этом мире почти не было деревьев, что способны выдержать способ передвижения шиноби. Ну, или количество используемой чакры придется еще больше уменьшать, иначе ни о каком скрытном передвижении речи и идти не могло. Ветки деревьев были слишком тонкими, чтобы от них можно было нормально оттолкнуться. А передвигаясь по земле, он, так или иначе, оставляет после себя следы, по которым следопыты смогут его пускай и не найти, но отследить часть его пути точно, а это значит абсолютный провал. Еще хорошо то, что в этом мире не было собак Инузук, в противном случае дела обстояли бы куда печальнее.  
«А дальше ты не мешаешь мне думать и отбегаешь минимум километров на тридцать от города», — как-то вяло ответил Кьюби, что означало только одно: тот вновь был погружен в свои мысли. 

******

 

«Но ведь это же бред!.. Откуда нашлись такие самоубийцы?!» — именно такие мысли метались по голове великого биджу, пока его джинчурики покидал город. И дело было в том, что он наконец смог ощутить, куда же уходит энергия из этого мира!  
Пускай это и было сложно, но Курама смог почувствовать, что было два потока, уходивших из этого мира куда-то в пустоту. И если один поток тянул к тому миру, который ощущал Кьюби, то другой уходил куда-то дальше. Но не это было самым страшным для лиса, а то, что первый поток оканчивался на какой-то стене или завесе, что окружала целый мир, и эта завеса подпитывалась постоянно.  
Причиной же того, что Кьюби считал сделавших это самоубийцами, — энергетика! Точнее, различие в этой самой энергетике или по-простому природной чакре. Как каждый из призывов по-особому использует природную чакру, так и в каждом мире она своя, особая. Им еще несказанно повезло в том, что попался мир, в котором были люди! А будь Кьюби один, он так бы и растворился в пустоте, став зародышем нового мира, но сам при этом погибнув, чего биджу всеми силами старался избежать.  
«Но если допустим, просто на миг допустим и представим, что в том мире живут люди, то выходит, что…»  
Если взять за основную теорию о том, что и в том мире живут люди или их разновидность, то выходило то, что и сделавшие подобную завесу не были самоубийцами, а поступили правильно, давая тем самым время на стабилизацию мира. Примерно такая же завеса окружала и их мир, когда Джуби еще ходил по земле. Именно это и узнал Курама, пока висел в пустоте в первый раз.  
"Ох, это будет значительно труднее, чем я себе представлял… — впереди их ждала работа, которую быстро не сделаешь. — Теперь углубись в лес подальше от дорог и разошли клонов в стороны, чтобы нам никто не помешал".  
А ведь еще надо было и Узумаки направлять.

— Что дальше? — спросил блондин, спускаясь в подсознание.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты захватил с собой лопаты? — скалясь, спросил Кьюби.  
— Нет, не забыл, — и пускай Узумаки все еще был зол на него, но огрызался он как-то вяло.  
«Даже интересно: что же тебя так сильно гложет, что даже злость на меня не может выдернуть его из такого состояния?» — чуть удивленно думал лис.  
— В таком случае распечатывай лопаты, вызывай клонов, и пускай они начинают копать, раз ты не умеешь пользоваться дотоном. Часть клонов займется печатями, ты же будешь пытаться ощутить землю, пропитывая ее своей чакрой…  
— Ты собираешься учить меня стихийным техникам?  
До сего момента Курама искренне полагал, что Узумаки не сможет придумать более удивленную и тупую рожу. Оказалось, смог.  
— Я буду пытаться вдолбить в тебя стихийные манипуляции! Нам, биджу, все ваши техники не нужны! А вот место, где мы сможем построить портал, очень даже… — скривившись, Наруто исчез, а во внешнем мире закипела работа.  
«Проклятье, как же Отец все это делал? Ох, Ками-сама, надеюсь, получится, в противном случае он так и останется неумехой…» 

*******

 

Джеймс Смит медленно поднимался с кровати, пытаясь унять головную боль. Все же вчера было выпито слишком много. Честно говоря, отмечать было нечего, но выпить хотелось сильно, особенно после того, как всем агентам буквально поимели мозги. Начальство бесновалось, начальство ругалось, начальство прислало в помощь еще три отряда для решения всех вопросов и обещало поиметь не только мозги в случае провала.  
— Харрис, сука… чтоб тебя черти в аду на сковороде отодрали…  
Слова давались тяжело, голова гудела и не думала замолкать, но сдерживаться было выше его сил.  
— Как ты о непосредственном начальстве… — из угла комнаты послышался голос наставника. Томас сидел одетым в кресле и, как всегда, курил, благо, что форточка была открыта.  
— Он может идти в жопу… Я бы его с удовольствием голым в гетто выбросил с вывеской «Ищу любви и ласки», — ответил Смит, медленно приходя в себя. — Черт, и как ты можешь быть в порядке после того, сколько ты выпил?  
— А ты вспомни, чему я тебя учил, — хмуро бросил мужчина, вставая, после чего подхватил пиджак, что висел на стуле, и пошел на выход. — У тебя есть тридцать минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок, потом нам надо продолжать. Да и «подмога» прибудет примерно через столько же…  
— Харрис, сука, как же я тебя ненавижу… — прошептал мужчина, вспоминая, что же ему могло помочь сейчас.

— Я смотрю, ты пришел в себя, — поприветствовал Джеймса наставник, когда увидел его помятую физиономию, выходившую из лифта. — Это хорошо, через пару минут подъедут.  
— И это меня должно радовать? — Смит прислонился лбом к холодной стене.  
— Радуйся, в этот раз нам повезло: едет Зоя со своими мальчиками.  
А вот это известие и правда было великолепным.

Зоя Уильямс — женщина тридцати шести лет. Американка, родилась в Техасе. Рост 6 футов и 5 дюймов (192,5 см), длинноволосая и голубоглазая блондинка, победительница турнира красоты меж всех флотов США в 92-ом году. Что такая особа забыла на службе, Смит понять не мог. IQ равен ста тридцати семи, школа и университет закончены с отличием. Есть несколько работ и награда за вклад в науку. Чертовски хороший управленец, имеет обширные научные знания, но, как показала практика, ищейка из нее все же лучше. Если сядет кому-то на хвост, то отцепить будет невозможно. Найдет и доставит к начальству.  
Бывший морпех, которая за службу собрала немаленький такой багаж из наград, а именно — четыре медали «За особые заслуги», два «Пурпурных сердца», «Военно-морской крест» и, как вишенка на торте, «Медаль почета».  
Что эта особа со своим отрядом головорезов забыла в структурах ФБР, мог ответить разве что его директор, да сама Зоя. Отвечала за особо сложные дела, а также силовую поддержку, но из тех, с кем общался Джеймс, никто так и не смог сказать, в каком же подразделении она служила.

— Я просто прыгаю от счастья и описался от восторга, словно какая-то фанатка на концерте, — хмуро произнес Джеймс. Он считал, что день не мог быть хуже, чем он был в момент пробуждения, оказалось, что еще как мог. Зою он боялся. Нет, она чертова секс-бомба, но из-за постоянной ауры превосходства, или хрен знает, как ее назвать, подойти к ней было трудно. — Мать, надеюсь, в этот раз она мне ничего не сломает…  
— Надейся, наивный мальчик… — хохотнул Райс, который, впрочем, также был слегка напряжен.  
Для Смита хуже всего было то, что эта фурия решила его как-то потренировать. Ну, и он под действием гормонов, а также гордыни решил показать, что он умел. Возгордился, показал — ошметки зубов, кровавый фонтанчик и несколько переломанных костей, а также тяжелое сотрясение. После чего четыре месяца восстанавливался от полученных повреждений. И все из-за чертовой футболочки, которую он ножом разрезал! Под ней, к слову, ничего не было. Последующие встречи тоже заканчивались для тогда еще молодого Смита повреждениями различной степени тяжести. Так, как в первый раз, она его больше не била, но после регулярных спаррингов Джеймс едва мог стоять на ногах, а потом еще несколько дней еле передвигался.  
— Сейчас мы на деле, так что у него есть все шансы не оказаться на больничной койке, как в последний раз, — на этот раз рассмеялся Томас.  
А дело было в том, что сам Джеймс был на полторы головы ниже Уильямс, ну, и в результате кары небесной во время последнего спарринга поскользнулся и повстречался лицом с внушительным бюстом одной блондинки. Что было дальше, он не помнил, да и о самом факте такой встречи он также не помнил, как и еще пары дней до этого. Но, даже несмотря на подобные факты, Смит был рад ее приезду, ведь их способностей явно не хватало, чтобы разобраться в той чертовщине, что творилась в этом долбаном городе.  
— Фиг с ней, если она разберется в той чертовщине, что тут творится, то я готов ей все простить… — произнес мужчина, отлипая от стены и подходя к наставнику, что сейчас слегка нервно наблюдал за подъезжающей процессией.  
— Ты, главное, при ней подобное не ляпни, а то ведь затискает на радостях, да так, что еще пару месяцев в больнице проведешь, — усмехнулся Томас, выходя чуть вперед, когда машины остановились.  
— Что, опять меня обсуждали? — спросила женщина, буквально выскакивая из джипа, что замер почти напротив них. — И не надоело вам еще, Сэм? — Смит признался, что та выглядела как всегда замечательно. — И не стоит меня пожирать так взглядом, Джейми, а то я сейчас покраснею от смущения! — Зараза еще и ножкой шаркнула!  
— Для того чтобы тебя смутить, я даже не знаю, что должен сделать, — хмуро произнес мужчина. Как же его раздражали ее всегда оптимистичное поведение и уверенность в собственных силах, вполне оправданная.  
— Ты должен в полнолуние обязательно зимой, когда есть снег, прийти ко мне в костюме Адама, обязательно с крылышками от Купидона, и вставленным в задницу луком порей. Спеть предо мною оду о том, как ты любишь пони, после чего встать на колени и подарить собственноручно сшитого плюшевого мишку! — даже прикрыв глаза от наслаждения, вдохновенно говорила Уильямс под дикий ржач своих подчиненных. — И тогда, я так и быть, подумаю о том, чтобы смутиться!..  
— Иди нахуй, долбаная психопатка! — Пускай Зоя и была старше по званию, но после того, как она его валяла в спаррингах, по-другому ему было сложно отвечать.  
— Ну-ну, малыш Джейми, не стоит кукситься! — воскликнула женщина, после чего подскочила к нему, зажимая голову, из-за чего лицо уперлось в довольно внушительную грудь, а затем кулаком начала тереть его голову. — Ну как, успокоился? — довольно улыбаясь, произнесла эта… У Смита даже не было слов, чтобы обозвать правильно эту особу.  
— Ладно, заканчивайте свои брачные танцы, — произнес один из приехавших агентов. — Мэм, все проверено, готовы приступать.  
— В таком случае… Томас, Райс, показывайте, что у вас тут творится, что весь мой отряд целиком вызвали. 

******

 

Зоя Уильямс была умной женщиной, по правде говоря, она была очень умной женщиной и даже знала причину, по которой она была столь умна, — генетические эксперименты. Точнее, программа, которую продолжили ученые Америки вместе с теми нацистами, что удалось вытащить прямо из-под носа Союза. Она была результатом этих самых экспериментов. Из того, что она знала, родилась в 66-ом, точнее, появилась на свет из пробирки. Как этого добились в те годы, до сих пор неизвестно. А вот что происходило до своего шестилетия, женщина не помнила от слова "совсем". Но знала, что из лаборатории выбралась именно благодаря агентам Союза.  
Что и как тогда сложилось, до конца неизвестно, но результатом стало сворачивание программы после гибели всех «образцов», а также ученых, что курировали этот проект. Шпионы ударили так, что всем стало дурно. После этого у нее была относительно беззаботная жизнь в кругу принявшей ее семьи. Как Зоя оказалась у них и сколько уже успела прожить до шести лет, так точно и не выяснила, поскольку, когда стала интересоваться у родственников, ничего не выяснила точно. Сложно искать черную кошку в темноте. Её родителей, у которых не было детей, загипнотизировали, документы подделали, тогда это было легко сделать, и оставили. В итоге у семьи, недавно переехавшей, появилась дочь, а результат экспериментов исчез.

Только к двадцати годам девушка, стремившаяся в армию, узнала о том, кем же она на самом деле являлась, когда за ней пришли люди из правительства. Два года опытов, и, как итог, ничего уже не смогли выяснить. Тогда-то Уильямс неплохо смогла подтянуть знания в науках и даже кое-какие статейки написала, за что ее еще и наградили. Как итог, помимо исследований, еще и тренировки, только чтобы в 91-ом оказаться в армии. Потом служба, горячие точки, какие-то награды, ученые, что продолжали пытаться выяснить, как же ее создали. Но, исходя из того, что сама Зоя знала, у них ничего не получится еще лет десять, может быть, даже пятнадцать. Не тот уровень технологий.

Да, такой была её жизнь, пока Уильямс не оказалась в специальном подразделении, о котором знали только те, с кем они работали, и обычно это одни и те же люди. Она служила в специальном подразделении, которое занималось тайными операциями. Если их поймают, то страна все будет отрицать, при этом сами же и попытаются попавшихся агентов устранить. Надо признать, что за последние четыре года работы в этом подразделении их отряд единственный из десяти не понес потерь. А занимается это подразделение, у которого даже названия не было, устранением неугодных, подчисткой хвостов, шпионажем, поиском и уничтожением террористов, вербовкой занимаются другие. Но была и еще одна важная работа, которой они занимались — сверхъестественные вопросы. Все, что нельзя решить привычными методами, бросают на них. Устранение генетически модифицированных агентов других стран, таких же, как и сама Уильямс, а также все ее парни. Правда, стоило признать, что они прошли модификацию не более десяти лет назад, тогда как она была именно создана. Нахождение и устранение магов, о существовании которых женщина узнала только после начала работы, и была сильно удивлена их существованию. А также устранение последствий экспериментов этих самых магов, или естественные мутации в «местах силы» или «магических источниках», как их называют сами маги.  
Доподлинно неизвестно, сколько же всего есть магов, но в Америке их проживает не более сотни, и потому отследить всех легко. Но, что самое главное, магов с каждым веком, даже десятилетием, становится все меньше и меньше. Одни умирают, другие просто утрачивают свои силы. Магические источники также перестают существовать, что значительно облегчает жизнь их подразделения.

За четыре года своей службы в подразделении в качестве агента и еще три до этого как кандидат Зоя узнала все о тех, с кем ей предстоит работать, а также о тех, с кем обычно их отдел имел связи. Кого чаще других посылают на сложные задания и к кому, скорее всего, могут направить один из их отрядов. И именно по этой причине женщина была сильно удивлена, когда собрали целых три отряда только для помощи в деле, которое нельзя назвать чем-то сверхсложным, во всяком случае, так Уильямс думала до того момента, как взглянула в присланные файлы.  
Одного быстрого взгляда хватило, чтобы становилось понятно, что эта работа не по плечу обычным людям, которые не то что не обучены должным образом, они даже понятия не имеют, чему могут противостоять. А ведь расследование вели одни из лучших, во всяком случае, Сэм Томас был некоторое время ее наставником, помогая связать теоретические знания с практикой.  
— Стивен, Натан, я рассчитываю на вас, — бросила Зоя мужчинам, что, также, как и она, были командирами отрядов. И пускай их отряд и считался самым лучшим, но вот командиры других были много опытнее просто из-за того, что служили дольше.  
— Как скажешь, Звездочка. — Уильямс на это прозвище лишь нахмурилась, ну не любила она его.  
— В следующий раз обращайся, как положено, Лидер-два, — не сумев скрыть раздражения в голосе, из-за чего мужчины заулыбались, произнесла Зоя.

 

**Спустя пять часов**

— Ну, и что скажете?  
Сейчас Зоя находилась в штабе вместе с другими командирами отрядов, а также Томасом, Райсом и Смитом. Кстати, о последнем. Он был любимой мишенью девушки. Уж больно легко заводился, да и лицо у него было выразительное; с ее тренировками понять, о чем он думал, было легко, а уж какие забавные мордочки тот кривил от злости, красота…  
— Только то, что мы в жопе, — ответил Натан, разглядывая фотографии, а также вспоминая отчеты их тройки магов. — Томас, Райс, Смит, ничего личного, мы вас отстраняем.  
— Мы можем валить из города? — с плохо скрываемым воодушевлением произнес старший из агентов.  
— А можете остаться здесь и получить более высокий допуск к информации, — произнес Стивен. — Оклад выше, но и шанс сдохнуть серьезно возрастает.  
— Все так серьезно? — Райс был опытным боевиком и потому знал, когда начинало пахнуть жареным. Исходя из той информации, которую получили командиры подразделения, выходило, что сейчас все силы ФБР были готовы свалить из города по первому же приказу. Они скинули свою работу на неподготовленных полицейских.  
— Достаточно, чтобы ваша парочка, Сэм, отдала приказ на эвакуацию, не согласовав с начальством, — отчитал агентов Стивен или же Лидер-два. — Пускай всего захватить и не успели, но вашу подготовку к чему-то заметили.  
— Если ты такой умный, Стиви, то продолжай, — скрестив руки на груди, спокойно произнес Томас, после чего посильнее затянулся. — Или, может быть, тебе напомнить, что случилось десять лет назад, когда ты был простым оперативником? М? Я отлично помню ту резню…  
— Тейлор, препираться будете потом, — одернула мужчину Зоя. — Пускай я так до конца и не понимаю ваши отношения, но и ситуация у нас, судя по словам специалистов, не рядовая…  
— Не знаю, как вы, старики, а я хочу знать ответы на появившиеся вопросы, — вышел вперед Джеймс, о котором все присутствующие уже успели забыть. — Мне хватит и простого ответа, что такое возможно одним человеком, и посвящать меня во все необязательно, но все же…  
— Задавай свои вопросы, парень.  
Натану Хьюзу было уже за пятьдесят, он был чуть ли не самым старым среди бойцов штурмовых подразделений.  
— Но, сам знаешь, кое-какие бумажки подписать придется…


	6. Глава 5: Новые обстоятельства: Часть 3я

Узумаки Наруто был раздражен и весь в грязи после долгой и утомительной работы по подготовке бункера, в котором после будет создан портал. Что такое портал, Наруто знал, спасибо мультикам, но вот как он будет его создавать, сам Узумаки не имел ни малейшего понятия. Но даже так это не могло стереть довольную улыбку с лица юноши.  
«Закончил? Отлично, в таком случае оставляй здесь клонов... а... ты и сам все знаешь...» — голос лиса был слишком уставшим. Наруто не знал, что делал этот проклятый биджу, но с каждым днем тот все больше и больше выглядел уставшим. Он даже похудел.  
— И что с тобой происходит? — спросил, спустившись в подсознание, хмурый Узумаки, который и подумать раньше не мог, что будет заботиться об этом гребаном биджу.  
— Как мило, ты обо мне беспокоишься... — Выглядел биджу и правда не очень, да и ореол силы, что постоянно его окружал, пропал. — И не стоит на меня так смотреть, — даже в голосе больше не была слышна сила, — попытался сбежать, когда понял, что надо мной нависла задница мамаши Рикудо...  
— И ты мне это так спокойно говоришь?  
Сказать по правде, Наруто чего-то подобного и ожидал от Кьюби, но услышать об этом все равно почему-то юноше было неприятно.  
— Вряд ли поверишь, но сейчас мне уже все равно... — Взгляд биджу сосредоточился на джинчурики. — Можешь ругаться и обижаться, сколь твоей душе угодно, можешь валить отсюда и делать, что ты хочешь!  
На миг в голосе вновь прорезались нотки ярости, но быстро потухли.  
— И что же тебя заставило сдаться? — Узумаки нахмурился; вся ситуация была уж больно странной, а Кьюби все же мог добиваться того, чего хотел, не ставя самого Наруто в известность, и потому блондин ожидал подставы.  
— Не тебе с твоим скудным умишкой и отсутствием знаний понять!  
Казалось, что от тела лиса остался только скелет, обтянутый мехом, да и тот выглядел блеклым.  
— А ты попробуй объяснить, чтобы даже такой дурак, как я, понял! — теперь сорвался и Узумаки — его достали постоянные причитания биджу на тему его ума. — А еще лучше — научи!  
— Научить?! НАУЧИТЬ?! — Биджу встал и чуть пригнулся, словно готовясь к атаке. — УБИРАЙСЯ ОТСЮДА, ЖАЛКИЙ КЛОП!  
Волна чакры выбила Наруто из его же подсознания, а также швырнула в стену нового бункера, проявившись в реальном мире.  
— Да что с этим меховым комком творится?! — спросил Узумаки в пустоту, когда пришел в себя.  
Тело джинчурики выло от боли, голова раскалывалась, а в глазах двоилось, словно он за раз пропустил огромное количество чакры. Такое с ним уже бывало на тренировках. Но сейчас это было даже неплохо, поскольку этот самый всплеск чакры смог запитать все печати, которые Наруто наносил на стены с помощью куная и чакры. Как результат, хорошего оружия у него больше не было, остались только сюрикены да огнестрельное оружие. К тому же и он сам кое-что начал понимать в фуиндзютсу, пускай за это и пришлось заплатить лекцией, совмещенной с практикой, которая длилась два дня без перерыва. Оно того стоило.  
И вот сейчас огромное подземное помещение, которое раньше освещали несколько печатей, нарисованных на листах бумаги, было равномерно освещено красноватым светом, что исходил от сотен печатей, нанесенных на стены. Чего стоило Узумаки это сделать, лучше даже не напоминать! Изначально бункер был всего в четыре метра высотой, а также по десять в длину и ширину. Теперь же в результате многочисленных ошибок высота уже составляла добрых десять метров, ширина — семьдесят, длина же без малого достигала целых сто метров.  
На создание этого бункера было потрачено тридцать три кухонных ножа, все оставшиеся кунаи, одиннадцать сюрикенов, почти пять тысяч больших строительных гвоздей, океан чакры и еще больше нервов. Одежда также пришла в негодность, теперь ее можно было только выкинуть. Кисточки для каллиграфии в прямом смысле сгорели под напором чакры, но это уже случилось после того, как была потрачена вся бумага и чернила.  
— К черту его! Пойду отдохну...  
Почти десять дней Узумаки не спал! Виной тому были боевые пилюли, которых теперь у него не было совсем, а те жалкие стимуляторы, которые смогли изготовить его клоны, закончились уже в конце второго дня.  
Нет, Наруто не был мастером по изготовлению пищевых пилюль, но кое-что он все же умел, и за это надо было поблагодарить Какаши-сенсея; правда, результатом этих умений можно было отравить небольшое селение. Проверено на практике. Десяток стимуляторов в небольшой колодец на спорной земле в деревушке, где обосновались бандиты, и уже на следующий день почти три сотни трупов, а те, кто выжили, умоляли их добить.  
Это был наглядный урок того, почему сам Узумаки никогда не станет медиком, ведь для изготовления пилюль использовалась медицинская чакра. Единственным, кто мог без проблем пользоваться результатами умений Наруто, был он сам. Сказать по правде, вкус у этих пилюль был не просто отвратный, а ужасающий настолько, что хотелось сдохнуть, но, когда выбора не оставалось, Узумаки пришлось вспомнить о том, что он может их приготовить. В этом мире найти качественные продукты было очень сложно, и потому пилюль получилось слишком мало, но этого хватило, чтобы закончить бункер. Без них нужно было бы прерываться.  
Единственная причина, по которой Наруто захотел обучиться медицине, было его желание помочь Сакуре-тян! Особенно сильно оно стало после очередной миссии, когда Узумаки пришлось нести девочку обратно в Коноху на своей спине, ведь Какаши вновь выдохся, а аптечка закончилась. Да и не могла она помочь в том случае, был сложный перелом обеих ног куноичи. Сенсей, конечно же, вправил кости, после чего зафиксировал, но вот идти обратно пришлось очень оригинально!  
Сакура-тян хотела, чтобы ее донес до Конохи её любимый Саске-кун, тот от этой мысли приходил в ужас, замешанный на отвращении, или наоборот. Сам Узумаки тогда жутко бесился на Учиху, а Хатаке было плевать на все, у него было чакроистощение, и его также надо было транспортировать. Саске же немедля согласился помочь их сенсею, а вот Харуно ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться на спину Узумаки. Тогда Наруто кайфовал целых три дня! И это даже несмотря на то, что в бою он умудрился лишиться своей любимой куртки! Благо, что в Конохе смог найти абсолютно такую же. Тогда Сакура прижималась к его спине, он чувствовал что-то мягкое, правда, оно было слишком маленьким, чтобы понять, что это. Но самое главное — Наруто прикасался к ее... эм... к ее попе, и девочка его не била! Да она потом даже спасибо ему сказала! Правда, вот на свидание с ним все равно не согласилась.  
Именно после этого Узумаки воспылал желанием научиться использовать чакру для исцеления, но его ждал жестокий удар судьбы. Мало того что его контроля для этого было недостаточно, так еще из-за Кьюби его чакрой можно было легко убивать! Отравлять так точно, проверено на каком-то отступнике. Смерть того не была легкой. Какой тогда разнос Цунаде-ба-чан устроила Извращенному отшельнику, который решил показать все на практике, лучше даже не вспоминать. И вот, как результат, Наруто обучился создавать пилюли да травить шпионов. Правда, и то, и другое во время боя нельзя применять, и потому сам Узумаки давно забил на это и почти забыл. Если бы не медитации, то так бы и не вспомнил.

Сказать по правде, Наруто сейчас было очень тяжело идти, особенно после того, как пришлось закрывать вход в бункер, для чего использовалась чакра. Но ему жутко хотелось вернуться, даже если Мия-тян его так и не простила. Юный джинчурики хотел отдохнуть и подумать о том, что же он будет делать дальше, ведь если Кьюби так и будет отказываться от его тренировок, сам он сильнее не станет. Нет, если вспомнить Густобровика, то шансы есть, особенно теперь, когда удалось подчерпнуть знаний по фуиндзютсу. Но одной физической формы ему будет явно мало, если не бросать попыток вернуться домой.

Но, если говорить честно, людей, из-за которых сам Узумаки хотел вернуться обратно, было слишком мало. Извращенец Джирайя, Цунаде-ба-чан, Ирука-сенсей, Какаши-сенсей да Сакура-тян. Из-за нее он хотел вернуться больше всего. Но, думая о девочке в короткие минуты отдыха, Узумаки, не переставая, пытался убедить себя в том, что она будет ему рада, но не выходило. Просто не выходило.  
Юноша пытался привести многие аргументы в оправдания той, кого любил, но собственные клоны тут же разбивали все его доводы! Собственно, именно по этой причине пришлось минимум три раза увеличивать помещение для портала. Узумаки сражался до последнего, но, когда тебя отказываются понимать даже собственные клоны, это уже слишком... просто слишком.  
Потом шел Ирука-сенсей... человек, которого он уважал и считал своим старшим братом. Но как-то раз у них случился серьезный разговор. Тогда бывший учитель пригласил его к себе домой на чай и потом долго и жутко краснел, вспоминая женские трусики на люстре. Как оказалось, мужчина проспал и до вечера дома не появлялся. Эта информация потом послужила поводом над ним подшутить.  
Наруто не смог сдержать улыбку, что выползла на его лицо. Да, вспоминать, как чунин краснел от подколок блондина, было забавно. Особенно странным было то, что девушку Ируки-сенсея он так ни разу и не увидел! Хотя честно следил, когда мог.  
Это случилось уже после посещения страны Снега и помощи знаменитой актрисе, фотография с которой так и осталась в том мире. По правде говоря, фотографий было несколько... Часть сделал сам Наруто в вечер перед тем, как они покинули страну, когда случайно оказался в ванной, не совсем мужской. Тогда он чуть не умер от потери крови! Вообще, если бы за неделю до этого весь замок не пропитался бы его чакрой, которую в тот момент сам Узумаки не мог сдерживать, то его бы тут же обнаружили, а так у него в руках оказалась пара очень откровенных фотографий! Оставалось только надеяться, что их никто и никогда не найдет!  
Да, так вот, в тот вечер Наруто оказался в доме у Ируки-сенсея, и они долго говорили обо всем. Иногда разговор переходил на личные темы, иногда они просто веселились. Тогда они вдвоем просидели почти до утра, и блондин отрубился, сидя на диване, на котором и проспал до утра. Но кое-что в разговоре было одним из самых ценных воспоминаний Наруто. Тогда Ирука многое объяснил своему бывшему ученику и младшему брату, как он его тогда в первый раз назвал, но даже не эта фраза потом грела сердце джинчурики, а то, что мужчина призывал его идти своим путем, не оглядываясь на других. Нет, он не призывал забыть про всех, но говорил о том, что, когда, а не если, в жизни Наруто наступит развилка и ему будет предоставлен выбор прожить свою жизнь лучше, чем он может, живя в Конохе, как в тот момент, он, Узумаки, должен будет этой возможностью воспользоваться.  
Тогда юноша долго и громко возмущался о том, что он никогда такого не сделает, ведь его мечта стать Хокаге! На все это Умино Ирука смотрел с какой-то странной, немного грустной улыбкой, после чего подошел и положил руку ему на голову, растрепав еще больше его волосы. Немного погодя он присел и взглянул в глаза джинчурики, который в тот момент был сбит с толку, после чего попросил Наруто помнить об этих словах. Узумаки, пускай тогда ничего и не понял, дал обещание. После этого мужчина быстро встал и предложил ему ночной перекус раменом! А после было мороженое...  
Улыбка на лице Узумаки стала грустной. В этом мире нет такого же вкусного мороженого, как он попробовал в тот вечер, сидя на лавке и смотря в ночное небо. Тогда недалеко от них горел фонарь, что лишь слегка освещал скамейку, на которой они сидели. Тогда было... У Наруто не находилось слов, чтобы описать свои воспоминания об этом моменте. Лишь одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке, а смотреть неожиданно оказалось слишком сложно.

— Я помню, Ирука-нии-сан... — прошептал Наруто, после чего вытер слезы грязной рукой и прислонился лбом к дереву, что так отличалось от деревьев в его мире.

В тот вечер, сидя на той скамейке, они почти не говорили, задумавшись о своем, но после вновь вернулись в квартиру Ируки, где уже не было тяжелых разговоров, они просто веселились, вспоминая смешные моменты из их миссий.  
Следующим был Какаши-сенсей... Ну, говоря откровенно, Узумаки было жаль их сенсея, но все же он не был тем, кто успел закрепиться в сердце блондина, ведь Хатаке больше помогал Саске, особенно после экзамена на чунина, когда на Учихе появилась проклятая печать Орочимару.  
Что же касается Цунаде-ба-чан и Джирайи, чертового извращенца, то их действительно не хватало. Также как и Ируки. Они заботились о нем, и Наруто это чувствовал. Это было... приятно. Цунаде-ба-чан даже терпела то, чего никогда не стал бы терпеть старик Третий! А так покричала немного, дала затрещину, пообещала провести медицинский осмотр, после чего отправила полоть грядки. И все равно грядки — это было уже слишком! Подумаешь, она пролила саке! Гадское и невкусное пойло. Узумаки так и не понял, что в нем находят старшие. После того как он его один раз попробовал, долго плевался!  
В любом случае Наруто надеялся на то, что они вдвоем будут вместе. Блондин чувствовал, что их тянуло друг к другу, но почему-то ни один, ни вторая так и не сделали шаг навстречу. Может быть, теперь они смогут объединиться? Во всяком случае, сам Узумаки очень на это надеялся.

А ведь так, если посмотреть, то больше никого сам Узумаки не интересовал... разве что... Хината... Да, Хината Хьюга смотрела на него по-другому, не так, как все остальные. Об этом ему рассказали клоны во время небольшой передышки. Тогда же и сам Наруто вспомнил об этом. Юноша не знал, что же значит ее взгляд, он чувствовал заботу о себе, вернее, понял, что она заботилась о нем, только когда клоны ткнули его носом в этот факт. А ее мазь после боя с Кибой? Ведь они были сокомандниками, но Хината-тян поддержала его. Это было странно и необычно. В последний раз его кто-то поддерживал из одногодок, только когда ему было семь лет, и это была Сакура-тян.  
Хотя на нем все и заживает быстро, об этом знали все, но Хината все же дала ему свою мазь, что помогала быстрее залечивать повреждения. Сама баночка из-под мази до сих пор была с ним, он хранил в ней всякие необходимые для него вещи, поскольку не смог просто так ее выбросить. Баночка была маленькой, но для некоторых важных предметов для него из тех, что не очень большие, эта баночка отлично подходила.  
Правда, после многих миссий, а также уборки Наруто нашел другую, подходящую для этого шкатулку, а в баночку поместил семена растений. Растения, которые можно использовать для излечения. Многие семена можно было размять и использовать как мазь или порошок, чтобы ускорить восстановление. Другие же при таком использовании были подобны яду. И пускай их было и не так много, но они и сейчас были с ним.  
Но на ней ведь близкие для него люди и заканчиваются. Был, правда, еще и Гаара, такой же джинчурики, как и он, но они с ним после экзамена почти больше и не виделись. В любом случае у того есть брат с сестрой, и они не дадут ему больше скатиться в бездну одиночества. Но самого Узумаки в Конохе больше никто и не ждал. Нет, были и другие приятные знакомые, но... это все не то. А на обычных людей, что его так люто ненавидели, ему было даже плевать, как им было плевать на него!  
Нет, Наруто действительно хотел стать Хокаге, чтобы им доказать! Но сейчас, находясь в другом мире и с трудом переставляя ноги по снегу во время только что начавшейся метели, юноша пытался понять: надо ли это ему теперь? Разговор с клонами о многом напомнил ему, а также разбил ту призму наивности, через которую он взирал на мир. Это было жестоко? Пожалуй, да! Но ведь это правда. Хотел ли это слышать сам Узумаки? Однозначно, нет! Но ему это было нужно.

— Интересно, что бы на это сказал Ирука-сенсей? — спросил сам себя Узумаки, который только почти к ночи умудрился добраться до города. На счастье юноши чакра все же смогла восстановиться в должной мере, чтобы он не вырубился в лесу.  
Сказать по правде, Наруто сейчас вряд ли мог оказать достойное сопротивление любому, кто окажется сильнее генина, но в этом мире вряд ли бы такие люди нашлись, и потому он просто старался не слишком привлекать к себе внимание, где надо пользуясь дзютсу, но даже это ему не помогло.  
— Опа, смотрите-ка, кто тут у нас... — Стоило только Узумаки скрыться в ближайшем переулке, старательно скрываясь от полицейских, которых стало ну как-то уж слишком много, как он тут же наткнулся на бандитов — якудза. Что странно, и в его мире, и здесь их называли одинаково. — Шкет, а что это ты делаешь ночью да на улице?  
В переулке собралась компания из десяти человек.  
Сказать по правде, Наруто вполне мог бы пройти мимо них и остаться незамеченным, но произошли сразу два события, которые перечеркнули эту возможность. Первое заключалось в том, что сам Узумаки буквально врезался в охранника, что стоял прямо за углом, а это значит, что он непозволительно расслабился. Вторым же событием стало то, чего юноша ну никак не мог ожидать, а именно падение его маскировки! Она просто пропала, стоило ему только повернуть! И вот это было значительно хуже, это значило только одно: в город прибыли вражеские шиноби или те, кто их здесь заменяет.  
— Да еще здесь? — Мужчина был одет в пиджак поверх свитера, был лысым, да и часть зубов была железной, судя по виду. — Может быть, кто-то решил поиграть в шпионов?  
— А может быть, кому-то стоит заткнуться и не стоять на пути? — огрызнулся Узумаки, которого падение маскировки выбило из колеи сильнее, чем он бы хотел это показать. Да и пока этот будущий труп думал, что сказать, сам блондин начал действовать. Основная проблема заключалась в том, что у него больше не было кунаев, последние испортились в бункере, но кулаки-то у него имелись!  
Собравшиеся еще не успели понять, что же происходит и к кому обращался один из охранников, как Узумаки подпрыгнул и нанес сокрушительный удар в челюсть. Апперкот сломал мужчине шею. Небольшое усиление за счет чакры, что циркулировала в теле, и еще четыре трупа присоединились к первому. Каждый из них имел по гвоздю в глазнице. Одного в другом конце переулка вообще прибило к стене. Снова один взмах, и еще четыре трупа, после чего блондин резко приблизился и нанес несколько смертельных ударов по единственному оставшемуся в живых до этого момента, который, судя по одежде, был главарем.  
Сам Узумаки ничего не испытывал в этот момент, кроме желания оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, ведь в этой части района почти никто не жил, и были в основном одни лишь пьяницы, наркоманы да просто бездомные.  
«Дерьмо... — когда Узумаки уже направился к пришпиленному, дабы и его обчистить, услышал, что в его сторону приближаются люди, и потому быстро подпрыгнул и по стенам забрался на крышу. В районе третьего этажа дзютсу вновь удалось активировать, и это немного успокоило Наруто. — Надо бы побыстрее вернуться...»

 

******

 

Кьюби пребывал в очень плохом состоянии, и виной тому было множество факторов. Начать стоило хотя бы с того, что ему за несколько дней пришлось потратить почти весь свой нынешний резерв чакры. А чакра — это то, из чего он состоял. И если раньше это было бы не страшно, то теперь, потрать он все свои силы, он бы просто исчез, точнее, не исчез, а переродился. И это был второй факт из значимых, из-за которого биджу пребывал в столь печальном состоянии.  
Все то время, что этот сопляк Узумаки обучался тому, чему его посчитал необходимым обучить сам Курама, биджу был занят не только тем, что следил за тем, чтобы из-за ошибки одного клопа они не отправились в покои к шинигами или, еще хуже, были бы полностью стерты из мироздания, но еще и разбирался в доставшемся ему наследстве.  
Кьюби все же признавал, что необходимых знаний у него для понимания сути не было, точнее, были некоторые обрывки, которые были собраны за долгие годы жизни. Также на его стороне были знания Узумаки, пускай далеко не полные, но и это было великолепно. Но что было самым лучшим в этой сложной ситуации — Курама в этом мире ощущал движение энергии. В их родном мире была система, частью которой он был, и потому не мог ощущать все, просто не замечал. Здесь же ситуация была несколько другой.  
И вот эта самая другая ситуация раскрыла глаза Кьюби на то, чего он просто бы не заметил, отказывался замечать до самого конца. Но время шло, а факты были слишком очевидными. Во всех своих расчетах стоило сделать лишь одно предположение, положиться на добытую информацию и не закрывать глаза, а также прятать голову в песок от того, что буквально было перед мордой. Всего один момент, на который лис не хотел обращать внимания, был необычайно важен. Без него все выглядело слишком непонятно и глупо. Но стоило только его принять, как вся картина складывалась! ВО ВСЕЙ ЭТОЙ СИТУАЦИИ БЫЛ ВИНОВАТ ИХ ОТЕЦ!  
Тот, кого все его братья и сестра почитали, также как и сам Кьюби. Тот, кого они искренне любили! Единственный, кому они доверяли во всем! А он их предал! Даже сама мысль об этом заставляла биджу биться от ярости. Но, к сожалению, приходилось признать, что это они все были столь глупы и наивны. Ведь если подумать, то они были созданы ради одного — спасти жизнь Рикудо! Не затяни он так с расчетами и подготовкой по разделению Шинжу, и старик бы прожил многие десятки лет, если не сотни. В таком случае у них, биджу, не было бы и шанса!  
Но так уж случилось, что Рикудо мертв, пускай его дух по-прежнему и был привязан к миру. А вот они все оказались свободны. Да, «отец» потрудился на славу! Но все же и он оказался недостаточно силен для подобного. Так уж получилось, что лишь один человек во все времена мог провернуть подобное, и это был далеко не Рикудо, что попытался взобраться на недостижимую для него высоту. Тем человеком была мать Рикудо — Кагуя. Единственная, кого можно было назвать богиней, ведь даже после всего произошедшего она не погибла, а была жива, пускай и не обладала физической оболочкой.  
Именно вспоминая эту историю, вспоминая свои путешествия, когда он был маленьким, Курама вспомнил и привкус энергетики, что ощущалась даже спустя несколько десятилетий после боя. Да что там говорить — последствия боя матери с сыновьями ощущались даже спустя сотни лет! А не жалкие пару десятков, после того как все произошло. Ооцуцуки Кагуя стала именно той соломинкой, что натолкнула Кьюби на правильные мысли сейчас. Сейчас, когда была возможность сполна ощутить энергетику другого мира, сейчас, когда Курама мог спокойно рассуждать, не будучи привязанным к системе.  
Их отец, Хагоромо Ооцуцуки, сделал именно то, чего от него следовало ожидать! Предатель, что возжелал слишком многого. Можно ли было ожидать от человека чего-то другого? А ведь Рикудо был человеком, кто бы и что про него ни говорил. Наглой и эгоистичной букашкой! Тот, кто ради себя и своих желаний чуть не убил свою мать! Ками-сама, как они про это могли забыть?! Хотя и так понятно как. В то время они боялись объединиться, чтобы Джуби воскрес.  
Рикудо сделал для человечества все, что было необходимо! Несмотря на все, именно биджу были теми, кто в случае чего поможет человечеству возродиться, да и не только человечеству, но и самому Хагоромо. Старик решил променять их жизни ради становления богом! Когда понял, что в отмеренный ему срок ничего не выйдет, решил пойти другим путем. Курама не знал, было ли в планах старика воскрешение гораздо раньше или же нет. Но, судя по всему, было, и причиной его воскрешения также должны были послужить его собственные дети. Рикудо перестраховался, но мир его все равно поимел, да и сам Кьюби, даже не подозревая о своей роли, полностью смешал его планы.  
В результате этих откровений Курама пребывал в очень и очень плохом состоянии. Ситуацию также ухудшало то, что механизм, который был создан Рикудо, лишившись связи с миром, начал работать, да вот только воскрешать некого. Да и сам Хагоромо влез туда, где ничего не понимал, а действовал скорее наугад. Вот и выходит, что Кьюби превращается в подобие Шинжу! Да только без управляющего элемента. Результатом всех этих изменений будет смерть лиса. Почти без вариантов все придет к этому исходу.  
Раньше все было хорошо. Да, изменились некоторые переменные, но сам Кьюби уже все просчитал и придумал, как будет действовать. Ему нужно время, и это время ему даст джинчурики. А уж после, когда сама структура его чакры стабилизировалась, то этот сопляк Узумаки даже ничего не смог бы сделать, когда Курама бы вырвался! А со знаниями этого клана... Но реальность, как всегда, смешала все карты. Чтобы выжить и не стать неким подобием древа, самому лису добровольно придется слиться с... Может быть, это можно назвать душой Узумаки? Лишь только в этом случае он сохранит свою личность.  
Пример был уже в этом мире. Человек нес в себе сердце этого мира. Обычный человек обладал им, пускай сердце и не было разумно, но связь там была, и эту связь Кьюби смог увидеть, пускай и приложив немалые усилия.  
У Курамы был сейчас выбор — потерять себя, став чем-то вроде «Древа-бога» в их родном мире, а его джинчурики превратить в некое подобие Кагуи, или же сохранить свою личность, но превратить джинчурики в его хранителя... Прямо-таки великолепный выбор! Но все же стоило признать — это был хоть какой-то выбор. Иногда его могло и не оказаться. Либо потерять себя, либо стать живой батарейкой, функции которой он до этого иногда выполнял. Ну, плюсом к этому для Узумаки шла долгая жизнь, очень долгая жизнь из-за того, что их энергетика намного превосходит ту, что биджу ощущал в этом мире.

 

******

 

Ямамото Анзу хотелось постучать головой об стол, но как приличная женщина она не могла себе этого позволить, хотя и очень сильно хотелось. Ну, также этому мешало еще и то, что она была привязана к стулу, весьма профессионально, к слову. Тот факт, что она была голой, женщину не волновал ни в малейшей степени. А привязал ее к стулу тот, о ком «Око дракона» вообще хотела бы не знать!  
А ведь все так хорошо начиналось! Мальчишка свалил неизвестно куда. Да, предупредил, но свалил и не сообщил, когда вернется. Горо-тян был мертв, также как и его подручные. В город прибыли первые боевики семьи Кондо. Полиция приструнила всех остальных, кто попытался вылезти, ФБР ей в этом активно помогала.  
Слежка за их домом и так была, так что это было неудивительно. Всяких наглецов уже заворачивали их боевики. Но вот то, что в город прибыли силы специального назначения, о которых сама Анзу слышала только краем уха, стало неприятной неожиданностью. И женщине пришлось приложить очень и очень немалые усилия, чтобы выяснить про них хоть немного больше. И то, что она выяснила, ей очень не понравилось.  
Начать хотя бы с того, что все бойцы этого подразделения генетически модифицированы, чего стоило узнать этот факт, а также добыть их фотографии и передать их в клан, об этом лучше даже не говорить. Ее четыре раза чуть не поймали, да и на хвост сели знатно, да так, что последние три дня она посвящала только тренировкам Мии, которые все же решила не прекращать. Было ли это глупо, особенно услышав предупреждение от Узумаки? Более чем, но женщине надо было заняться хоть чем-то, чтобы сбросить напряжение, поскольку ее могли списать в любой момент. Причем списать свои же! Носителей такой информации, которой обладала она, принято уничтожать, только чтобы не попала в руки к противникам.  
Далее шел такой маленький факт, что в этом подразделении были маги! Не эти шарлатаны и фокусники, а самые настоящие боевые маги! В их клане маги были, пускай и немного, так что женщина про них знала. Ценой этой информации стало два боевика из дюжины, что были переброшены. Также враг теперь информирован об их заинтересованности.  
Но мало было этого, так была еще и сама Мия, которую Анзу решила превратить в того, кто сможет влиять на Узумаки. Это было маловероятно, но небольшой шанс на то, что все получится, все же был. А для этого надо было проводить специфические тренировки. Хуже всего то, что, судя по реакциям, Мия не интересовала мальчишку в постельном плане. Так было бы проще всего добиться хоть чего-то, но не сложилось. Далее шел тот факт, что и саму девочку пришлось приводить в порядок. Ну не любила это делать Ямамото! Сломать кого-то? Это всегда с радостью, а вот вправить мозги на место, да так, чтобы еще с этого и получить пользу, это было слегка не ее.  
И вот, как результат, после того как их белобрысый гость вернулся из своего более чем двухнедельного отсутствия, после чего передохнул денек и разобрался, как же обстоят дела, пришел он к ней ночью, как-то заблокировал дверь, после чего женщина проснулась уже в такой позе! Как это было сделано, она не ведала, что говорила о достаточном умении Узумаки.  
— И что тебе надо? Зачем было беззащитную женщину так связывать?  
Определенный дискомфорт чуть ниже спины говорил о том, что блондин залез даже туда во время проверки! Как она не проснулась во время осмотра, Анзу даже не представляла. Учитывая определённые ощущения, из тела были вытащены все заначки, которые могли бы помочь освободиться.  
— Я же говорил, что не стоит трогать Мию-тян?  
Хотя блондин и пытался казаться грозным, его покрасневшие щеки смазывали картину. Анзу догадалась, чем это было вызвано, и внутренне усмехнулась, поскольку на самого блондина у нее были планы, и для их исполнения понадобятся женщины.  
— Я ее уже успела сломать, надо было приводить в порядок, — с трудом пожала плечами пленная. — Да и мы оба понимаем, что надо было завершить уже начатое. — Хотя мальчишка и злился, но было заметно, что его внимание сейчас больше сосредоточено на другом. Сейчас скорее было показано то, что он может сделать. — Да и не боюсь я того, что ты можешь сделать.  
Самого факта смерти Анзу не боялась, а вот тех пыток, что мог бы придумать детский разум, боялась до дрожи. То, что могли придумать дети, зачастую не могли придумать и опытные палачи.  
— Твой голос говорит об обратном, — хмуро произнес юноша. Эта информация, к слову, очень не понравилась Ямамото, поскольку значила, что подтверждались мысли о генетических улучшениях паренька. Вопрос только стоял в том, какими были эти улучшения.  
— И что ты будешь делать? Я тебе нужна, мы оба об этом знаем, — женщина фыркнула, пытаясь придумать, как же теперь строить разговор, ведь догадываться — это одно, а знать совсем — другое. Да, три с лишним сотни трупов как бы намекали, но даже в этом случае можно было много чего придумать, вплоть до того, что парнишка является членом другого клана. — Да и с Мией-тян все в порядке, ты сам в этом уже успел убедиться...  
— Только поэтому ты еще и жива.  
Вроде бы и простая фраза, но в ней было довольно много информации, начиная от того, когда ее произнесли, заканчивая же тоном. Приходилось в который раз признать, что это матерый убийца, а не жалкий сопляк.  
— И что в таком случае дальше?  
Пускай сидеть голой и связанной на стуле, было не слишком непривычно, но на тренировках ее мучили гораздо хуже. В данном же случае Анзу больше волновал холодный ветерок, который она ощущала спиной. Продуть спину или простыть ей совсем не хотелось.  
— А дальше...

Пускай торг и был не слишком долгим, и было видно, что Узумаки не смог придумать много пунктов, но выматывающим. Хуже всего было то, что он вытащил всю имеющуюся у нее информацию по магам и прибывшим специалистам. Что тогда сделал блондин, женщина так и не поняла, но вот дикая боль во всем теле, которая оставалась даже сейчас спустя более пяти часов после произошедшего, была реальна. Стоило признать, обладай кто-нибудь из клановых палачей таким же умением, и раскалывать людей было бы намного проще. А ведь он всего лишь к ней прикоснулся!  
«Чтоб тебя, мальчишка...» — хуже всего было со спиной, на которой она вообще не могла лежать, поскольку именно на нее пришелся непонятный удар... А удар ли это был? В тот момент Анзу не поняла, срывая горло от крика.  
После этого она выдала все, в очередной раз убедившись в серьезности намерений мальчишки. Правда, говоря откровенно, в этом был скорее плюс, ежели минус, поскольку картина того, кем же является Узумаки Наруто, становилась все более полной. Правда, вот болящее влагалище, а также кое-что, что она там прятала, будут еще долго ее раздражать! Собрать все необходимое было крайне трудно, не говоря уже про то, чтобы постоянно держать это в себе. Потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы научиться справляться с дискомфортом и научиться нормально двигаться.  
«Ну, по крайней мере, становится понятно, что мне делать дальше...»

 

******

 

— И что вы можете сказать? — спросила Зоя у своих коллег, которые сейчас сидели вместе с ней в номере отеля, что они выбрали своим штабом. Вся прелесть этого здания была в нескольких подземных этажах, о которых никто не знал. Их строили специально для агентов, которые останавливались в городе.  
— Только то, что я уже ничего не понимаю, — потягивая виски, произнес Натан. — Причем не понимаю совсем... — У мужчины выдалась самая беспокойная ночь из всех, даже несмотря на иногда вспыхивающие перестрелки до этого. — Как неизвестные пробрались на эти поддельные склады? Как смогли перебить агентов и моих людей так, что те ничего не заметили? Как смогли заложить взрывчатку и уйти? Я не понимаю. На эти вопросы у меня нет ответов. — Мужчина залпом допил остатки виски, после чего громко опустил бокал. — Одна надежда на наших магов, а точнее, на твоего, Звездочка.  
Уильямс привычно скривилась на это прозвище, но была вынуждена признать, что тут стоит полагаться только на ее мага, что был дежурным в эту ночь.  
— Меня больше всего удивляет: как смогли подобрать время, когда у нас был только один маг? — спросил Стивен, что сегодня также лишился нескольких человек. Да и сам вопрос был правильным, ведь напали именно в ту ночь, когда из трех магов в городе остался один, а двое других отправились за необходимыми вещами в штаб с помощью каких-то своих магических путей.  
— Скорее всего, это была чистая удача, — произнес маг, о котором только что говорили, Уилфрид Дикий, входя в комнату. Этому магу было более четырех столетий жизни, и он входил в десятку самых древних магов. Пускай маг и был глубоким стариком, но выглядел он отнюдь не на свой возраст и даже не рядом. Перед агентами предстал мужчина слегка за тридцать с пронзительными карими глазами и короткой стрижкой. Одет он был в черные брюки и рубашку, довольно дорогие.  
— Удача? — Зоя знала о существовании «удачи», если говорить грубо, но никогда на нее не полагалась. Да и как назвать момент, когда из всех десантников во время высадки при помощи вертолета выжила только она, потому что ее за миг до взрыва выкинуло из машины? — Ты же знаешь, я не слишком верю в удачу.  
— Девочка, ты можешь верить или не верить в нее, но ты ведь не отрицаешь того факта, что она существует?! — Уильямс пришлось с грустным вздохом признать это. — Так вот, я могу сказать прямо, что нашим врагам просто повезло. А также могу сказать, с кем мы имеем дело...  
— Что?.. — Командиры даже подскочили на месте от удивления, поскольку не ожидали такого быстрого раскрытия виновника. — Н-но как же...  
— В прошлый раз мы даже близко не представляли, с кем имеем дело, имелась только энергетика. Сейчас я могу сказать об этом прямо, поскольку с подобным уже встречался. А те мальчики, что служат у вас, слишком молодые и глупые.  
— Однако они сильнее тебя, — заметил Тайлер, садясь обратно в кресло, после чего подхватил и свой бокал с виски. — Будет ли умно так говорить с твоей стороны?  
— Эти бездари могут быть хоть в сто раз сильнее меня, да вот только опыт и знания в нашей сфере ценятся гораздо больше, — усмехнувшись, ответил Дикий. — Силу мы можем получить с помощью ритуалов, а вот знания и опыт приходят только со временем. А я знаю намного больше, чем любой из магов в этой части света.  
— Остается только понять: почему же ты сидишь здесь? — Хьюз усмехнулся; информация о том, что противник теперь известен, успокоила мужчину. — Нет, ты об этом уже говорил, но хотелось бы знать настоящую причину.  
— Мне скучно, — осмотрелся маг и, подойдя к бару выбрал бутылку рома, которую тут же открыл, не прилагая усилий, после чего отхлебнул прямо из горла. — Эх, все-таки в мое время такого не делали...  
— Может, все же скажешь, с кем мы имеем дело? — Пускай Зое и было интересно, но сейчас было важно другое.  
— А что тут говорить? Мы имеем дело с японскими шиноби. — Уилфрид подошел к дивану, который стоял недалеко от кресел, и плюхнулся в него, чудом не расплескав алкоголь. — У китайцев было нечто похожее, но во время Второй мировой япошки им жопы порвали. Также как русским и нам.  
— Нам?  
Об этом девушка не знала. Говоря откровенно, документы по Второй мировой войне из тех, в которых были хотя бы крохи правды, шли под грифом «Совершенно секретно».  
— А почему ты думаешь, в Америке так мало магов? Все дело в том, что эти их шиноби во время Второй мировой вырезали почти восемьдесят процентов наших магов. Почти полностью перебили китайцев да русским отвесили на востоке неслабо. Потом, правда, те собрались, после того как немцев добили, и сами вдарили. Все, один удар — и никого не осталось. Ваши ядерные бомбы тогда скидывали не просто так, а чтобы точно перебить их анклавы.  
— То есть ты, старик, хочешь сказать, что...  
— Мстило ваше руководство. Япошки тогда вырезали много кого. Да и последующая оккупация была скорее вызвана желанием добить выживших, а не из-за чего-то еще, — кивнул маг, который выглядел абсолютно довольным жизнью. — В мире творился сущий пиздец, но никто не хотел повторения тех неожиданный смертей. Или, вы думаете, Союз это просто так позволил? Не смешите мои тапочки! Их маги смогли бы потопить все ваши флоты и оставшихся магов добить. Подохли бы все, проблем бы потом это доставило, но смогли бы.  
— Вот так и узнаешь шокирующую правду... — пробормотал Хьюз, потянувшись за бутылкой, после чего, не беспокоясь больше о бокале, начал пить из горла. — Чем еще порадуешь нас, прекрасная фея?  
— Работает всего один человек, — Дикий потянулся, после чего поставил на пол пустую бутылку, — это я могу сказать сразу. Сколько ему лет, я не скажу, но это опытная тварь.  
— Ты прямо-таки нас успокоил... — пробормотала Уильямс, которая уже подумывала сообщить начальству.  
— И да, если думаете сейчас донести это до начальников, то дайте мне сначала свалить с этого континента...  
— Я один ничего не понимаю? — Стивен переводил изумленный взгляд с одного лица на другое, пытаясь понять, о ком же шла речь.  
— Я тебе чуть позже расскажу слухи, которые знаю... — допивая бутылку, молвил Натан.  
— А сейчас рассказать не судьба? — Лидера-два нервировала ситуация.  
— А сейчас я могу сказать тебе то, что он свернет тебе шею и не заметишь, — с усмешкой произнес Уилфрид. — То, что мы знаем, с кем имеем дело, ни капли не помогает. Мне еще предстоит понять, чем он умеет пользоваться. Или, ты думаешь, я тебе прямо сразу расскажу, кто это и что он умеет? Могу только сказать, что он где-то в квартале этих узкоглазых сидит, а также то, что меня и этих мальчишек он может согнуть и не заметить. Немного разные направления.  
— Тогда что нам сейчас делать? — видя, что Тайлер уже готов взорваться, быстро спросила Уильямс.  
— Правильные ты вопросы задаешь, девочка, — ее отрядный маг усмехнулся. — Тебе я могу сказать следующее: сидите на жопе ровно. Парни с утра вернутся, и мы начнем подготовку. А пытаться справиться с ним один на один — это чистое самоубийство. Единственный вариант его убить — это подорвать весь город ядерным зарядом.  
— Чудесная перспектива... — пробормотал Хьюз, после чего встал и потащил за собой Тайлера. — У нас еще дела есть. Если что, Звездочка, ты знаешь, где нас искать.  
После этой фразы мужчины ушли.  
— Ничего не хочешь больше сказать? — хмуро спросила Зоя, которую вся эта ситуация жутко нервировала, напоминая случай, когда она была еще кандидатом, после того как из всего отряда выжили только трое, включая её.  
— Только то, что я уже говорил: сиди на жопе ровно, мелкая, — произнес Уилфрид, после чего встал и, подойдя к бару, достал еще одну бутылку. — После двух мировых войн в мире осталось очень мало магов. Что у нас, что в Европе, что у китайцев, что у русских. У япошек магов после сорок пятого вообще не осталось.  
— И зачем мне эта информация? — нахмурилась женщина, пытаясь в который раз понять, на кой черт ей нужна информация, которая зачастую бесполезна.  
— Тц, дитя, ты могла бы уже понять, что я редко когда говорю что-то просто так. За эти годы ты привыкла иметь дело с тем, что осталось после эры магов. Но вот что делать, когда сталкиваешься с убийцами магов, ты не знаешь, как и многие другие.  
— А объяснить не судьба?  
Какая-то мысль царапала разум женщины, но она не могла понять, что же это было.  
— Если бы я мог объяснить, я бы это сделал... — скривившись, произнес маг. — Сама знаешь, что я не люблю признавать у себя отсутствие знаний. Моего учителя уже нет в живых, но в его книгах должна быть информация. Если все сложится благополучно, то у нас будет шанс расправиться с этим демоном прошлого, если же нет, то сама догадываешься, что будет.  
— Они слишком сильно боятся?  
— В точку, — произнес Дикий, после чего подхватил телекинезом еще пару бутылок и пошел на выход. — У тебя есть пара дней, потрать их на отдых, ведь после этого будет уже не до того...  
Сказав это, её отрядный маг вышел, оставляя женщину в одиночестве.

Вообще, ситуация последних дней была довольно странной, и Зоя это признавала, поскольку происходило слишком много того, что было сложно объяснить, не говоря уже о том, что все их маги просто не хотели заходить в японский район. Нет, они могли это сделать, но не хотели, словно чего-то опасались. Потом было долгое расследование, которое выявило, что у них есть дыры в информационный безопасности. Чего только стоит то, что информация об их отрядах ушла за границу. Нет, такое бывало и раньше, но никогда так быстро, и, что самое главное, виноваты в первую очередь были они сами, слишком сильно расслабились дома.  
Красивые сказки, которые в их уши заливал начальник базы, никого не смутили. Та информация, которая вскрылась в ходе более глубокого расследования, заставляла волосы на ногах шевелиться от ужаса, поскольку этот проект напрямую касался именно её. То, что Зоя оказалась в этом городе, была ошибка её начальства, которое не имело всей информации касательно опытов над ней. Можно сказать, что тут повезло ей, поскольку начальника базы уже тихо устранили. Переволновался, сердце не выдержало, бывает. Такая же участь постигла еще почти сотню человек, всех тех, кто был виноват в утечках или просто халатно относился к своим обязанностям. Начальство перепугалось, получив три сотни трупов буквально перед входом на базу.  
Мэр скоро также уйдет со своей должности, а все его мечты будут разбиты. Но пока он полезен на своем месте, хотя самой Уильямс хотелось его придушить по-тихому — уж больно раздражающим человеком он был. И это не говоря уже о том, какие они вместе с начальником базы проворачивали дела.  
Далее шли Томас, Райс и Смит, которые после памятного разговора нарыли столько информации, что, если бы не объединенные усилия аналитиков трех отрядов, вовремя среагировать на утечку информации они бы не успели. И так только чудом успели спасти информацию, касающуюся их личных дел. Крот умирал долго, очень долго, но так ничего и не сказал, просто потому что не знал. У него когда-то погибли жена и маленькая дочь из-за правительства США, вот он и мстил таким образом, продавая информацию всем, до кого мог дотянуться. Желание второй раз грохнуть начальника базы было неимоверным, или хотя бы чтобы смерть была более мучительной. Ведь именно он пригрел на груди крысу. И все равно, каким образом эта информация попала к кроту, было неизвестно, но уже сейчас становилось понятно то, что в подразделении скоро начнется чистка.

«Господи, сколько же дерьма здесь вскрылось... — подумала женщина, после чего встала и, подойдя к дивану, плюхнулась на него, прикрывая глаза. — Надеюсь, что хотя бы теперь будет полегче...»

Боевики клана «Черного Дракона», которые прибыли также намного раньше, удовольствия доставляли еще меньше. Пускай и обычные люди, но именно они положили четырёх ее ребят. Впервые за четыре года с того момента, как она стала командиром, были потери. Да, сразу же после того, как ее кандидатуру подтвердили, ее назначили командиром, пускай многим это и не нравилось. Обычная банальность, у этих подонков оказалась взрывчатка, но именно из-за нее, четыре человека из ее отряда уже никогда не вернуться домой, а ведь у всех четырех остались семья и дети.  
Но вишенкой на торте был даже не только что произошедший разговор, а то, что сегодня в два часа ночи произошло нападение на один из трех ложных объектов. Специально обставили все так, чтобы купились. Кто знает, неудача ли это, преследующая их после начала операции, или же, наоборот, удача, раз её отрядный маг смог выяснить, с кем имеют дело, но факт оставался фактом: тринадцать человек из второго и третьего отрядов сегодня погибли. Не только защита, но еще и отряд быстрого реагирования!  
А ведь все было так красиво обставлено! Но, что самое худшее, они так и не получили информации, кто же это мог быть! Все, что известно: проник этот самый «шиноби», после чего погибли несколько человек, сработала магическая сигнализация, выдвинулся отряд быстрого реагирования, все остальные остались сидеть, ожидая хоть какого-то ответа, а после произошел взрыв! Гребаный взрыв! Десятиэтажное здание расхреначило ко всем чертям! Сколько там было взрывчатки, никто так и не смог сказать, но стекла выбило во всем районе, благо, что он портовый.  
Погибших было больше от самого взрыва, а не от нарушителя, как сказал маг, что обследовал руины. Куски здания расшвыряло в стороны на несколько сотен метров, а его крыша, улетевшая в воздух, вообще повредила танкер, который стоял от здания почти в километре! И ведь, что самое худшее, судя по первичным данным, которые получили все командиры, рванул газ! Откуда он был в здании, когда его ранее проверили полностью, было неизвестно, но факт оставался фактом. Да после такого взрыва должна была остаться воронка и уничтожить все в округе, но логика, судя по всему, идет лесом, ибо все близлежащие здания были повреждены от взрывной волны и обломков.

«Даже интересно, что нас ожидает дальше?..» — вяло подумала женщина, взглянув на будильник, что показывал половину шестого утра, после чего расслабилась, засыпая. Напряжение последних дней и немного алкоголя сделали своё дело.

 

*******

 

— Что можешь сказать, брат? — спросил Джеймс, стоя в морге, в котором, помимо них двоих, находились его учитель да Рик Моррис, который, судя по всему, и был тем, из-за кого они все здесь собрались.  
— Вот эти тела доставили к нам вчера, — указал старший из Смитов на десять трупов, что все еще были скрыты простынями. — Рик, как только узнал о них, тут же сообщил мне, а я уже тебе.  
— У меня друг работает здесь, — подтвердил слова Моррис, слегка кивнув, поморщившись. — Он-то и сообщил об этих жмуриках.  
— Как интересно, и почему мы о них ничего не знаем? — спросил Томас, подходя к первому и откидывая простыню. — Ведь нам сообщать должны были обо всем...  
— Врачи подкуплены, — просто сказал Джон, отходя и прислоняясь к стене. — Некоторые не хотят знать о том, что их люди погибли, точнее, как это произошло. Если поспешите, то, может быть, найдете того, кто всем этим должен заправлять. Завтра с утра их должны были кремировать.  
— А ведь как все красиво, — пробормотал младший. — Кого-то убили, потом — бац! — через два дня его тела уже нет, состава преступления нет, кому-то заплатили...  
— Ага, Зоя будет просто счастлива... — поморщился Томас, у которого сегодня ночью погибло много знакомых в порту. Но он уже к подобному привык, слишком долго во всем этом варится. Повезло, что Райс был на другом объекте. — Мне лень смотреть. Можете сказать, от чего они все погибли? Надо еще успеть кое-кому яйца прищемить, что сделать после произошедшего взрыва будет очень трудно.  
— Одному сломали шею апперкотом, — сказал Моррис, подходя к одному из трупов. — Сломана челюсть, зубов почти нет, половину языка откусил во время удара. Это из того, что я уже узнал и мне сказали. Кто так смог сработать, сказать не могу.  
— Еще одному переломали ребра, половину черепа и шею, — заметил Джон, слегка вздрогнув, вспоминая увиденное. — А еще восемь были убиты строительными гвоздями. — Агенты ФБР даже замерли от удивления. Пускай Томас и увидел пустую глазницу, а также дыру в черепе, но сказать сходу, чем был убит человек, он не мог. — И, как вишенка на торте, один из них этим самым гвоздем был прибит к стене.  
— Это как? — Джеймс даже замер на миг.  
— А вот так, — Джон пожал плечами. — Из того, что я слышал, голову пришлось выдирать, ибо гвоздь просто отказался вытаскиваться по-другому. Из кирпича вытащить не смогли после, отпилить тоже, так что этот гвоздь все там же сейчас. А вот остальные семь должны быть где-то здесь...  
— Нам будет очень интересно посмотреть на это... — не сумев сдержать ухмылку, произнес Джеймс.

******

 

Узумаки Наруто сидел на крыше одного из зданий и наблюдал за людьми, что копошились внизу. И это делалось не просто так, а с целью! Цель была проста: найти тех, кто виновен в том, что его техника сокрытия оказалась сбита. Да, то, что ему пришлось сегодня сделать, было самой большой глупостью, которую только можно было предположить, но он действовал скорее на эмоциях и полагаясь на интуицию, чем все тщательно обдумав. Хотя Какаши-сенсей и говорил, что это полнейший идиотизм, но ему слишком часто везло, да и не силен сам Наруто был в планах! Вот сымпровизировать в уже получившейся ситуации — это да, а подготовить заранее он не мог.  
Вот так и вышло, что сегодня, стоило только услышать от этой тетки Анзу всю интересующую его информацию, Узумаки тут же рванул разбираться с ситуацией. Как оказалось, клоны, что проникали под сокрытием, его лишались на определённых этажах, но также что-то замечало его чакру! И вот это было уже совсем невесело. Хуже всего было еще и то, что даже Хенге начинало сбоить, и Наруто не сомневался в том, что именно на нем оно спадет, ведь и сами клоны состояли из чакры.  
Все было слишком странно и опасно, не говоря уже про несколько человек, которые были мо-ди-фи-ци-ро-ва-ны... кажется, так сказала эта тетка. Это что же, они похожи на клановых в их мире? Слово перед этим Узумаки не понял. Так вот, эти уникальные бойцы иногда его замечали! А ведь раньше подобного не происходило! Даже пару раз иногда могли увернуться. Правда, и клоны не двигались на полной скорости. Наверное, только печати, что должны были скрыть происходящее в нем и не дали информации о нем уйти на сторону, ведь здесь было слишком много камер.  
Также еще одним неприятным сюрпризом было то, что все эти люди имели портативные рации! У них в деревне они хоть и были, но их было не столь много. Да и вообще шиноби их не любили, поскольку эти самые рации можно было услышать, а обладающие совместимостью с Райтоном вообще могли почувствовать электронику. Правда, так сказал Какаши-сенсей, и это Узумаки запомнил, однако, как подобное возможно, он так и не смог понять.

Но самое главное — несмотря на то, что ему пришлось сделать и убить очень много людей, Узумаки был доволен, ведь он достиг необходимого результата! Он нашел того, кто был для него опасен. Мужчина среднего роста, от которого исходила странная энергия. Причем заметил его Наруто далеко не сразу, а только спустя какое-то время. Только когда тот стал что-то свое творить, Узумаки увидел и запомнил его.  
Пожалуй, Наруто следовало поблагодарить Кьюби, ведь без его тренировок, в ходе которых он научился управлять землей, пускай и с жуткими потерями по чакре, что были существенны даже для него, но все же научился. И поблагодарить следовало даже не за сами тренировки, а за результат, которые они принесли. Еще подходя к городу, Наруто начал более четко чувствовать окружение, но тогда он был слишком уставшим, чтобы хоть что-то понять, но сегодня Узумаки оценил это улучшившееся умение. Именно благодаря ему джинчурики вообще смог заметить и запомнить этого мужика, что мог в будущем причинить ему много проблем, а значит, бить придется один раз и наверняка!  
Да, успокоить совесть было сложно, ведь Наруто убивал ни в чем не повинных людей, да еще и служащих государству. Но кто они для него? После времени, проведённого во время постройки и спорах с клонами, Узумаки стал по-другому смотреть на мир. Кое-что он стал просто не замечать, ведь ему нужен был результат, а эти люди не принадлежали стране Огня. Можно ли это было назвать геноцидом? Как решил блондин — нет. Сделал бы он подобное раньше, до всех своих размышлений? Да, пускай и не сразу приняв подобное решение, но если бы это было надо, то решился бы.

— Чертов Кьюби, даже так влияет на меня... — пробормотал Наруто, не отрывая взгляда от всех тех, кто был сейчас внизу и пытался разобрать завалы, оставшиеся после взрыва. В конце концов, Узумаки немало сил приложил, чтобы нарисовать необходимые печати. Здесь же использовались и все не очень правильно сделанные. Но взрывные и барьерные у него определенно удались! Взрывные даже слишком удались.

О чем еще мог бы подумать Наруто? О, ему было много о чем подумать! О зловредной тетке Анзу, о Кьюби, до которого пока что не выходило достучаться, о Мии-тян...  
Да, то, что происходило с Мией-тян, было странно, ведь сегодня с утра она уже иначе на него прореагировала, а не как в последний раз, перед тем как он удрал выполнять задумку биджу. С одной стороны, причиной того была эта Ямамото, с другой стороны — эта... не вняла его предупреждению! Но что он мог сделать в таком случае, сам юноша не знал. Нет, убить ее он мог, но никакой пользы бы не получил.  
Взять хотя бы те же документы, о которых сегодня чуть ранее шел разговор! Вот откуда он сможет получить на себя легальные документы? Вот и придется ее терпеть, а заодно присматривать, чтобы чего не учудила! Сказать по правде, Наруто ее немного даже побаивается, и не того, что она может сделать сейчас, а того, что может из-за нее произойти в будущем. Но, с другой стороны, его интуиция на этот счет молчит.

«Ксо... и что мне делать? — Узумаки уже давно поручил наблюдение клонам, но оставался на крыше здания, поскольку ему было нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. — А, к Шинигами все это! Пойду спать! Завтра со всем разберусь... — решив это, юноша быстро удалился из портового района, стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания и заодно выпуская вперед клонов, которые, если что, дадут сигнал опасности. — А ведь еще и этот непонятный мужик...»

 

_**Несколько дней спустя** _

Наруто сидел в одном из трех парков этого города, том, что был недалеко от окраин и, по сути, на другом конце города. Рядом с районом, где жили не очень богатые семьи. Нельзя сказать, что он был уж прямо таким плохим, но был определенно не самым лучшим. Но именно здесь можно было отдохнуть от суеты, что поднялась в городе. Особенно после того эпичного взрыва, что он устроил. Да, лицо Анзу наутро того стоило. А уж каким оно было под вечер, когда наглая тетка узнала подробности... Ну, как узнала, что-то смогла. Не сказать чтобы много, но все же это кое-что было гораздо больше того, что рассказали по телевизору.  
Кстати, об этом чуде техники! Наруто наконец дорвался до мультиков! Нет, он понимал всю глубину ситуации, но ему надо было расслабиться. А что лучше всего сможет в этом помочь? Правильно, мультики! Жаль, что ничего японского не было, но даже то, что он увидел, ему понравилось, особенно гонки кота за мышкой. Он даже немного подчерпнул для себя новых идей!  
Но все это не столь важно, как действия Мии-тян! Вот уж кто точно изменился! Девушка перестала на него реагировать, также как и раньше. Правда, теперь она реагировала как-то по-другому... Ну, Наруто ее теперь постоянно смущался! Раньше с ним никто и никогда так не поступал, если не считать единичного случая с Цунаде-ба-чан, после которого он отправился в стену после похабного комментария эро-сенина.  
Теперь его, великого Узумаки Наруто, использовали как плюшевого мишку! Каждый вечер! Нет, Наруто был совсем не против! Но ведь это смущало! Особенно когда та начинала тянуть его за щеки или целовать! Он же ничего не мог сделать, даже удрать! Это было невыносимо.  
Хуже всего было вечером и ночью. А во всем была виновата эта сварливая тетка Анзу! Точно она! Без нее не могло обойтись, в этом Узумаки был уверен. Ведь именно она выводила племянницу из депрессии... эм, правильнее будет сказать, вправляла мозги. А когда сам Узумаки попытался возмутиться, его просто поставили перед фактом, сама же Мия и поставила, жутко краснея и раздеваясь... Она сказала, что сама Мия принадлежит ему, вот теперь пускай берет ответственность в свои руки!  
Когда же Узумаки пошел выяснять отношения к Ямамото, то та чуть ли на животе от смеха не прыгала, смотря на его возмущенное и красное от смущения лицо! Хуже всего было то, что Мия-тян в то утро использовала помаду, и потому у него на щеках остались следы поцелуев. А естественная реакция организма? Ему же было стыдно!.. Но сделать хоть что-то сам Наруто уже не мог, ведь, как было правильно сказано, он сам заявил на нее права... Теперь же ему пришлось нести за нее ответственность.  
Девушка же, зная, что он ей ничего не сделает, пользовалась этим! У-у-у, как же Наруто хотел хоть что-то сделать! Но самый худший был вчерашний вечер, когда он решился! Отчасти поскольку ему этого хотелось. Он собрался с духом и исполнил страшное наказание... Правда, Узумаки так и не понял, кто кого наказал. С одной стороны, он отшлепал Мию-тян по попе, отчего та была вся красная. С другой — ему же и пришлось в нее втирать мазь, поскольку он слегка переусердствовал.  
Ямамото Анзу, уже не скрываясь, всхлипывала под дверью от смеха. Даже Мия-тян его предала! Несмотря на то, что Наруто сделал ей больно, она плакала не от боли, а от смеха! Сразу же после того, как увидела его лицо после наказания! Когда же Наруто решил сбежать... эм, тактически отступить, то его сграбастали и, прижав к груди, улеглись на кровать, после чего начали гладить по голове! Бедный мозг юноши после этого выдал ошибку, отказавшись воспринимать нормально реальность.  
Пускай Наруто и был сильнее, но он ведь мог повредить девушке, если бы попытался воспользоваться своим преимуществом. Да и не хотел он этого делать, поскольку девушка была более живой, да и, говоря откровенно, Наруто был даже не против этого... Только бы еще научиться справляться с одной проблемой...

 

******

 

Оотани Мия сидела на стуле перед зеркалом и разглядывала свое тело, автоматически расчесывая волосы. И причиной тому был засос на ключице! Вчера она слишком переусердствовала, в результате чего Наруто уснул слишком близко...  
— Ксо, не о том думаю... — чуть наклонив голову, пробормотала девушка.  
Говоря по правде, это была своеобразная месть за тот страх, что она испытала ранее. А также за то, что ей пришлось пережить у Анзу-оба-сан. Тогда ей было больно, страшно, а еще девушка ничего не понимала. Ей было противно, что ее просто так продали какому-то мальчишке! Но потом Наруто куда-то вдруг исчез, а оба-сан начала учить уже по-другому, пару раз обмолвившись о том, что Мия должна быть благодарна исчезнувшему блондину.  
Как оказалось, ничего не поменялось, кроме того, что Узумаки чем-то пригрозил Анзу. И пускай Мия не понимала, как такое могло быть, но все же приняла ситуацию. После же оба-сан начала читать лекции, когда была свободна, и говорить про Наруто. Несколько раз она заставляла ее что-то выпить, после чего Мия уже слегка по-другому смотрела на Узумаки. Сказать по правде, это было нетрудно сделать, после того как Ямамото объяснила, что же ее ждало, не появись один мелкий блондин перед ней в тот вечер.  
Ну, а дальше все было проще. Девушка позволила Анзу делать то, что та посчитает правильным. Да, с одной стороны, это было глупым решением, а с другой — девушка ее боялась! Да и сейчас боится! Лучше просто принять и сделать, что тебе говорят, чем еще раз проходить через то, что было вначале. Да, это было под вопросом, но Мия не хотела рисковать.  
После того как Наруто так же неожиданно вернулся, то, что она должна была делать, было слишком смущающим, из-за чего Анзу-оба-сан в первые несколько раз давала ей какой-то напиток, что помогал раскрепоститься; в конце концов, Мия была слишком податлива. Но уже потом и сама Оотани вошла во вкус. Поняв, что улыбчивый блондин ей ничего не сделает, чуть ли не загипнотизированная девушка принялась исполнять то, чему ее частично научили. Да и смешно было наблюдать за Наруто. А это была своеобразная месть!  
— Правда, попа еще болит...  
Да, после того как она слегка переборщила вчера, Узумаки исполнил наказание. Это было больно, очень больно. А еще унизительно, ведь ее с пяти лет так не пороли!  
Правда, Оотани понимала, виновата была она сама, переборщила, пытаясь скинуть напряжение, что копилось в ней после того самого вечера, как ее чуть не изнасиловали. Да и подруги в школе неожиданно стали держаться подальше, из-за чего она вдруг осталась одна. А единственные, с кем она могла поговорить, были Анзу-оба-сан да отец, которого она хотела бы удавить за его действия! Тетушка все рассказала, а также указала, за какую цену этот похотливый старик ее продал и что ждет его впереди.  
И пускай все сейчас происходящее было слишком смущающим, но внимание со стороны блондина ей все равно нравилось. Ну ничего она не могла с этим поделать! Хотя за оставленный засос тот будет сегодня опять затискан! Уж больно смешное у него становится лицо.  
— Месть будет сладка... — поглаживая след на ключице и хихикая, произнесла девушка. А в этот самый миг один блондин неожиданно вздрогнул.

 

******

 

Сказать по правде, Наруто последние несколько вечеров проводил в этом парке, не только чтобы подумать и остыть, но также потому, что Кьюби все-таки кое-какую информацию по его клану выдал. Все члены клана Узумаки были аловолосыми, и это было странно, ведь сам Наруто был блондином. Сколько бы потом Узумаки ни пытался добиться от биджу информации, ничего не выходило. А уж сейчас, когда тот вообще перестал отвечать, вытащить из него информацию было невозможно в принципе.  
Вот и выходило, что, сколько бы юноша ни думал обо всем этом, у него ничего не выходило из-за информации о цвете волос в этом мире. Нет, волосы можно было красить, да и в их родном мире было так же. Но здесь детям не разрешали этого делать, не в той школе, куда ходила его цель.  
Цель, как громко сказано, но это было правдой. Ведь как-то раз Узумаки заметил девочку с красными волосами, идущую по улице. Поправка — заметил один из клонов. Проследил, захватил один волос, воспользовавшись средствами Анзу, Наруто узнал, что это истинный цвет волос. А для этого мира иметь красные волосы было странно! Правда, у отца девочки цвет был похожим, но не столь насыщенным.  
Так и вышло, что Наруто приходил в этот парк уже несколько дней, наблюдая за девочкой, а также размышляя о том, что будет делать дальше, особенно с этими доставучими агентами и их магами! Говоря по правде, в этом парке, что находился немного вдали от людской суеты, и правда было легче думать. Жаль только, что Наруто не мог так же, как и девочка, сесть на качели, ведь те были слишком рядом с его целью.

«И чего ты ждешь?» — раздался вопрос в глубине.  
«Смотрите, кто заговорил...» — мысленно пробормотал Узумаки, отходя от шока из-за неожиданного вопроса.  
«Еще и не такое увидишь... — в голосе Кьюби послышалась тоска. — Если тебе еще так интересно что-то обсудить, то спускайся сюда. Мне есть что тебе объяснить...»  
— Уже бегу, и плачу от радости, — нахмурившись, пробормотал джинчурики.  
«Но для начала разберись уже с этой девчонкой! Меня твои размышления уже достали!..» — пускай эта информация и была не слишком приятна, но гадский лис был прав.

 

******

 

Вильгельмина Вандом, или же просто Вилл, сидела на качелях и думала о том, что скоро ей придется идти домой, а этого делать не хотелось. Мамы дома пока что еще не было, а вот отец... Ей было неприятно просто даже думать о нем! Да и в школе было все не так, как хотелось бы. Вдруг, словно ощутив кого-то рядом, она повернула голову, увидев рядом с собой какого-то мальчишку, и вздрогнула, ведь она не видела, чтобы кто-нибудь подходил к ней!  
— Привет, меня зовут Узумаки Наруто. А тебя?..


	7. Глава 6: Новые знакомства: Часть 1я

_**11 декабря 2002** _

Этот день для Вилл не был чем-то особенным. Сказать по правде, он был похож на другие дни. Прийти в школу, отбыть каторгу на уроках, поговорить с другими девчонками, если было о чем, после чего можно было смело уходить. Все это было однообразно. Не было ничего, что хоть как-то могло бы разбавить эту серую пелену в её жизни, и девочка с каждой неделей все больше и больше замыкалась в себе.  
Это началось тогда, когда она впервые поняла, что её отец как-то не так на нее смотрит. Нет, в тот день все было так же, как и раньше, но все же что-то было не так. Этим поворотным днем было первое сентября, когда Вилл вернулась домой, испытав разочарование, что в очередной раз не смогла найти себе подругу или хотя бы тех, кого в будущем можно было бы так назвать. Тогда, вернувшись домой, она опять застала отца, который, по идее, должен был быть на работе. Тот был пьян. Нет, не было ничего, в чем можно было бы обвинить мужчину, но Вилл тогда ощутила нечто... просто нечто. С тех пор каждый раз, когда она возвращалась домой, юная Вандом испытывала это нечто. Дома было неприятно находиться до того момента, пока мама не возвращалась с работы. Иногда же это было очень поздно. Опять же, нельзя было сказать, что ее отец вел себя как-то не так. Даже когда он был пьян, вел себя относительно нормально. Девочка несколько раз видела, как выглядят со стороны пьяные люди, и, честно говоря, жутко боялась того, что и ее отец начнет вести себя так же.  
Но, даже учитывая все это, Вилл не могла заставить себя вернуться домой сразу же после школы. Именно по этой причине она часто задерживалась на занятиях, пытаясь найти точки соприкосновения с другими девочками. Причиной же такого поведения было то, что ее подруга Лара после окончания прошлого учебного года перебралась в городок Фадден Хилз из-за работы родителей. В результате чего сама Вилл оказалась в окружении тех, с кем раньше не особо дружила, и это, мягко говоря, было не очень приятно. Присоединиться же к какой-то группе было очень сложно, этому также не способствовало и то, что сама Вандом, частенько находясь среди них, испытывала странные ощущения. Ей было просто неуютно находиться рядом с ними.

Вот по этой простой причине юная Вандом любила вечером после школы прийти в этот парк, где уже никого не будет. Может, несколько одноклассников и будет тут тусоваться, но они ее не трогали. В конце концов, у Вилл было одно доказательство, которому лучше не всплывать. Потому за себя Вильгельмина была полностью спокойна и не боялась ходить по парку, когда было темно. Хотя и хотелось бы делать это в компании. Девочка жутко завидовала тем, кто мог так беззаботно общаться с подругами, ведь она этого уже несколько месяцев не могла делать.

— Эх, чем бы сегодня заняться? — тихо прошептала девочка, подходя и садясь на качели.

Также одной из причин, по которой Вилл так и не смогла присоединиться к некоторым группам, была ее семья. Точнее сказать, финансовое положение семьи. Не то чтобы оно было плохим, но вот ее вещи сейчас были не всегда новыми. Нет, ее это не слишком расстраивало, ведь в таком случае часто можно было не волноваться, а лазать туда, где очень грязно, но есть много всего интересного. Например, некоторые заброшенные здания на границе их района. Особенно это было хорошо, когда все делали это на спор.

Но была у подобного и обратная сторона. Некоторые девочки в их школе смотрели свысока на таких, как Вилл, именно из-за того, что они носили уже ношенную кем-то одежду. Да и так одежда на девочке все же выглядела не очень, это признавала даже сама Вандом. Но сейчас ей было все равно, поскольку ей не приходилось волноваться, что с этой одеждой может что-то произойти! И вообще, в ней удобно, вот! А эти высокомерные... эм, как же там мама говорила?

«Нет, лучше сейчас ей об этом не говорить. Даже не думать! — последний раз, когда она ругнулась, в ее меню на несколько дней появилась та еда, которую она терпеть не могла! Да и попа болела. Мама, конечно же, добрая и самая лучшая, но за совершенные глупости по попе может и прилететь! — Да, именно по этой причине сейчас лучше об этом не думать!

Об этом она подумает как-нибудь потом. Да, дома под одеялом. Когда она будет уверена, что мама спит.

Ну, и как гвоздь в крышку гроба ее отношений с другими девочками были её волосы, точнее, их цвет! Если у отца они были просто рыжими, то у нее — насыщенного красного цвета. Из-за чего в первых классах начальной школы ее часто дразнили. Да и сейчас это так до конца и не прошло. А ей, между прочим, ее цвет волос нравился, вот! И не этим... курицам, да, курицам, что-то говорить! Они вообще ей завидуют, так мама сказала, а она не может ошибаться!

— По крайней мере, в этом, — тихо и как-то неуверенно пробормотала Вильгельмина. — Да, они мне завидуют, по другому и быть не может!  
В который раз подняв себе этими словами настроение, девочка улыбнулась и начала раскачиваться.  
И вообще, сейчас стоит подумать о том, что перед рождественскими каникулами ей опять придется посещать того врача.  
— У-у-у!.. — Вилл прекратила раскачиваться и закрыла красное, словно вареный рак, лицо руками.  
Это было... это было... да у нее нет слов передать, каково это было! А все потому, что мама сказала — надо. Да, в тот раз она испугалась, но слышала же об этом! А потом там... сидеть на этом кресле...  
— У-у-х... — посильнее сжав ноги, девочка постаралась выкинуть из головы эти смущающие моменты ее жизни. А ведь на следующей неделе ей опять идти туда! — Я этого не вынесу... Точно, заболею! И мама ничего не сможет сказать! — Правда, уверенности самой Вилл это не прибавило, ведь подобное означало, что к этому дурацкому врачу придется идти сразу после Нового года. — Чертовы лекции...  
Теперь девочка побледнела, вспоминая, как ей все это рассказывал врач и показывал на картинках.  
Посильнее сжавшись, Вилл постаралась прогнать неудобные воспоминания, которые периодически ее беспокоили.  
— Глупое тело!.. Из-за него маме пришлось лишний раз потратить деньги...  
И это также было правдой, но что-то сделать сейчас уже было нельзя, и юная Вандом с содроганием думала о том, что скоро ее ждет повторение тех неприятных ощущений.

Если бы не эти переживания, что мучили ее уже не первую неделю, то Вилл смогла бы заметить, что за ней уже не первый день наблюдали. Возможно. Нет, она и раньше могла почувствовать то, что за ней кто-то пристально наблюдал, но это происходило не всегда. Да и не полагалась Вилл на подобное, предпочитая доверять своей интуиции. Да, вот где была ее сильная сторона! Именно благодаря своей интуиции она смогла избежать нескольких подстав в этом месяце! Не говоря уже о том, что тот пакет с водой, который предназначался ей, попал в учителя, в результате чего те мальчишки из параллельного класса, над которыми она посмеялась в октябре, оказались у директора.  
Вильгельмина не смогла сдержаться и захихикала, вспоминая их лица, полные ужаса от осознания произошедшего. А ведь эти дураки не только ждали рядом, даже не посмотрев, кто же идет, но еще и выскочили, весело смеясь! Да, тот момент, когда они поняли, что попали немного не в того человека, будет греть сердце девочки еще не один день!  
Да и вообще, мальчишки дураки! Они только и могут, что лезть со своими глупыми причинами к ним! Водой обливаются, подставы разные устраивают! Если бы еще не пытались подложить различных насекомых, то с этим можно было бы смириться. Но когда на прошлой неделе в тетради Лауры, их самой умной и красивой — тьфу!.. — оказался дохлый паук. Нет, она была рада, что кто-то так подшутил над этой выскочкой, но и сама Вилл не хотела, чтобы такое же произошло с ней.  
Отсюда следует вывод, что все мальчишки дураки! Вот! Они делают то, что не должны! И вообще, как можно так относиться? А это их желание задрать юбку? После того как в конце прошлого года над одной из девчонок из параллельного класса так подшутили, задрав юбку, она больше не носила в школу ничего похожего, хотя у нее и есть подобная одежда! Но чтобы кто-то увидел ее трусики с лягушками? НИКОГДА!!!

— Да, они дураки!.. — опять подтвердила девочка, после чего встала, поскольку сегодня было немного холодно, и она уже начала замерзать. — Ну, может быть, не все...

В этот миг девочка вспомнила Питера Брукса, мальчика, что был на пару лет старше неё и учился в средней школе. А так как их школа была совмещенной и являлась сразу и младшей, и средней, то Вилл иногда могла наблюдать за этим мальчиком.  
В тот миг, когда она об этом подумала, Вильгельмина сбилась с шага и вновь сильно покраснела. И ничего не из-за того, что она на него смотрела! Просто тот был красивым и классно играл в баскетбол! Да, именно по этой причине она на него смотрит. И вовсе не из-за того, что в тот вечер Питер снял свою футболку...

После этих воспоминаний юной Вандом устоять на ногах уже не удалось, и она грохнулась лицом в снег.

— Ну, хотя бы охладилась, — мрачно произнесла девочка, после чего встала и пошла домой, отгоняя глупые мысли о противных мальчишках.

Не то чтобы до дома идти было далеко, но сегодня карма, как любит говорить одна из её знакомых, была явно не на ее стороне. Почти на всех пешеходных переходах был красный свет, а там, где его не было, он вообще не работал, и Вилл пришлось идти целый квартал, чтобы обойти, поскольку перебежать она боялась. Девочка один раз видела, как какого-то мужчину сбила машина, и пускай сейчас ситуация была другой, но она не хотела оказаться в больнице.  
Именно по этой причине ей пришлось топать целый квартал в одну сторону, потом, по неубранной дороге прокладывая себе путь через снег, обратно. Но и на этом её неприятности не закончились. В магазине, куда она обычно заходила после школы, не оказалось ее любимого мороженого! Пришлось ограничиться соком, поскольку дома ничего сладкого не было, а на что-то существенное оставшихся карманных денег у нее не хватало.  
Пожалуй, больше всего девочке повезло, когда она вернулась домой, поскольку отца не было. А ведь он обычно любил устраивать глупые лекции на тему ее поведения и отсутствия усердия в обучении, особенно математики! Буэ! Эти глупые цифры, кто вообще их придумал?! Вот если бы биология была чаще, а не как сейчас, от раза к разу...

— Ну, хотя бы мультики можно посмотреть, когда никто над ухом не ворчит... — Вилл улыбнулась и с разбегу плюхнулась на диван, после чего достала баночку с соком.

Несколько часов ничегонеделанья дома были прекрасны, и Вилл это вполне осознавала, также как и тот факт, что ей надо было делать эти противные уроки! Особенно математику, которую она не любила. Та, впрочем, также не любила и саму девочку. Они взаимно не любили друг друга!  
Выключив телевизор, после чего поужинав, Вильгельмина отправилась к себе в комнату, чтобы сделать эти гадские уроки, о которых наверняка мама её спросит. Ну почему она должна делать их каждый день?!

— Ай!..  
По привычке не став включать свет, девочка вошла в свою комнату и почти тут же упала на пол, споткнувшись о какую-то тяжелую вещь.  
— Проклятье... — Вилл больно ударилась коленкой, локтем, да еще и нос теперь болел, из-за чего даже глаза слезиться начали! Это было просто нечестно! Она же точно помнила, что ничего не оставляла в проходе.  
— Еще и убраться, — понуро опустив голову, прошептала юная Вандом, поскольку поняла, что лучше сейчас хоть немного привести комнату в порядок, прежде чем мама опять закатит лекцию о том, что в комнате должно быть чисто. Ну, подумаешь, ее кофта висит на люстре, а спортивные штаны на двери шкафа, что в этом такого? С утра же их удобно брать, когда у нее физкультура есть.

Быстренько убравшись, точнее, приведя комнату к виду, когда она выглядит нормально, по ее меркам, Вилл села готовиться к завтрашнему дню, пытаясь посчитать эти гадские уравнения. И даже то, что у нее было целых два дня до этого, чтобы все решить, ситуацию не улучшало. Это заговор, однозначно!  
Не говоря уже о том, что ей надо было прочитать долбаную книжку, по которой в пятницу будет контрольная... Что за ужас?! Как вообще можно устраивать контрольные в пятницу?! Да еще и пятницу тринадцатого!!! Это было за гранью добра и зла! Вилл уже знала, что получит за контрольную, и потому подумывала о том, чтобы к ней даже и не готовиться — все равно бесполезно!

В десять вечера вернулась мама, к которой девочка тут же выскочила с улыбкой, но, заметив ее состояние, она сразу слегка поблекла. Сьюзан Вандом работала до позднего вечера и приходила домой уставшей довольно часто, а все из-за того, что денег на все у них не хватало.  
«Если бы отец еще работал...» — эта мысль крутилась в голове девочки уже довольно давно.  
— Привет, — устало прислонившись к стене, произнесла женщина. — Как ты тут?  
— Нормально.  
Вилл подошла и взяла пакеты, после чего, прилагая много сил, понесла их на кухню. Пакеты были слишком тяжелыми для нее. Но она справилась, это была победа сил добра!  
— Где отец?  
В голосе матери, что уже успела скинуть верхнюю одежду и переодеть обувь, пока Вильгельмина разбирала мешки, проскочили какие-то странные нотки. Девочка их часто слышала в подобных ситуациях, но не понимала, что они значат. И все же они ей не нравились.  
— Нету. Когда пришла домой, его уже не было, — отчиталась Вилл, убирая коробку с яйцами в холодильник.  
— А чем ты занималась, пока меня не было? — как-то хитро прищурившись, спросила женщина, из-за чего девочка сразу же почувствовала грядущую пакость! В такие моменты лучше отвечать честно, может быть, пронесет.  
— Поужинала, сделала уроки и убрала в комнате.  
Глаза Сьюзан слегка расширились, после чего та быстро переместилась вперед и обняла дочку, начиная тискать.  
— У-у-у, кто тут такой хороший...  
Младшая Вандом ненавидела подобное!  
— М-мама, отпусти... — Вилл забилась сильнее, когда ее начали щекотать. — Х-ха ха-ха-ха... все, хватит...  
Тихонечко запищав, Вильгельмина все же смогла вырываться и отскочить на несколько шагов, возмущенно засопев.  
— Нечестно!..  
— Да-да, — ласково улыбнулась женщина, после чего подошла к дочери и растрепала волосы, отчего та опять возмущенно пискнула и отскочила. — Все, давай, иди мойся и спать, время уже... Мой маленький милый Хрюсик-Шмусик-Мусипусик...  
— Ма-ам, — недовольно простонала девочка, которая ненавидела это прозвище, чем вызвала еще одну улыбку у женщины, после чего направилась в ванную, куда по-хорошему надо было зайти еще после школы, чтобы не делать этого вечером. Иначе с утра опять с волосами возиться. Хотя у нее они и были короткими, а также никак не желали укладываться в хоть какое-то подобие прически, но если она мылась вечером и после, не высушив волосы, ложилась спать, то с утра это был сущий кошмар! Словно ее током ударили!

Быстренько скинув одежду и забравшись в ванную, Вилл думала о том, что же будет завтра и сможет ли сегодняшний вечер обойтись без криков. Обычно, когда отца не было так долго, они с мамой постоянно ссорились, а ей это не нравилось! Ну почему они не могут нормально общаться, так же, как и когда она была маленькой?  
Девочка села и, прижав голову к коленям, тихонько заплакала от обиды, поскольку она не могла понять, что же происходит. Раньше все было легко и понятно. Мама и добрый папа, и с ними было хорошо. Потом, когда она пошла в школу, где-то в классе третьем начались изменения. Отец стал реже бывать дома, мама часто плакала, они часто кричали друг на друга. Потом вроде бы все опять стало в порядке, правда, сама девочка не была так уверена в этом сейчас, но мама и папа перестали кричать друг на друга. Теперь же, похоже, все начиналось опять, только отец еще и начал пить.  
Услышав стук в дверь, Вилл поняла, что засиделась, и тут же подскочила, начав быстро мыть голову и ополаскиваться. Пускай сегодня физкультуры и не было, но, немного побегав, она успела вспотеть. Надо было поторопиться, иначе потом опять можно будет слушать лекцию о том, что дети должны раньше ложиться спать. Хотя, учитывая то, что Лару в обязательном порядке укладывали спать вообще в десять, ей еще повезло.  
Надев любимую пижаму с лягушатами, которую ей подарила мама на прошлый день рождения, после того как вылезла из ванной, Вильгельмина выглянула в коридор, только чтобы услышать отголоски разговора. Судя по всему, отец уже вернулся. Вилл не хотела слышать, если родители опять будут кричать друг на друга, и потому быстро проскользнула в свою комнату и тихо легла на кровать, закрываясь одеялом с головой. После чего тихонько пожелала, чтобы такие отношения между родителями скоро закончились.

 

*******

 

Сьюзан Вандом устало прислонилась лбом к стене. Скрыть то, насколько же она устала сегодня на работе, было очень сложно, но у нее все же получилось. Дочь удалось отвлечь, и та не стала задавать неудобных вопросов. Женщина усмехнулась своим мыслям, понимая, что скоро скрывать ее состояние будет еще сложнее. Девочка взрослела быстро и с каждым годом, нет, месяцем становилась все более и более проницательной.  
Старшая Вандом усмехнулась, думая о том, что ей немного жаль, что её дочь не направляла свое внимание на учебу. Тогда бы и оценки были лучше, и ей меньше бы приходилось играть, чтобы скрыть свое состояние. А за последние месяцы она уставала все больше и больше. Одна радость — скоро все это прекратится. Она уже почти все подготовила и ко дню рождения дочери точно сможет оформить все документы. После этого они будут свободны, и даже семья «мужа», о которой Вилл ничего не знала, не сможет сделать хоть что-то. Ей осталось не так много терпеть, да и скоро рождественские каникулы. Их фирма хоть и работает, но Сьюзан уже обрадовали тем, что тот отдел, где она работает, будет закрыт до Нового года. Небольшой ремонт, что требовался помещению, будет наконец произведен.  
Пока женщина быстро разогревала себе ужин, а также подготавливала все для легкого супа, что надо успеть сварить сегодня, дабы Вилл было чем днем пообедать, Сьюзан с горечью вспоминала о том, как ее заставили выйти замуж за этого... этого... слов не подобрать, какими можно было бы назвать ее мужа!  
Она тогда была молодой, влюбилась в более старшего мальчика, и, как результат, переспали. Сначала один раз, потом другой. Тогда Сьюзан была на седьмом небе от счастья. Правда вот, красивая сказка разрушилась в тот самый момент, как семнадцатилетняя девушка поняла, что беременна. Тот ужас она вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет. То время, когда она плакала в подушку, не зная, что делать, а ее парень, что и был отцом будущего ребенка, неожиданно пропал... Она не забудет, как на нее смотрела бабушка, не забудет и того, как к ней отнеслась собственная мать, науськанная бабушкой. Ничего этого Сьюзан Вандом не забудет. Если бы не отец, она бы даже не знала, что делать.  
Школу смогла закончить с трудом, потом тяжелые роды и год жизни во тьме, когда единственными лучиками света в её жизни стали новорожденная дочь и отец. Лишь они помогли ей удержаться на краю и не совершить ошибки. Потом, правда, все наладилось, но не без помощи самого Томаса. Точнее, не его, а родителей, что решили макнуть сыночка головой в то, о чем обычно за столом не говорят.  
Была ли та свадьба счастливой? Однозначно нет! Но тогда у нее и выбора-то особого не было. Только это и помогло устоять на ногах, а после и подняться, ведь от матери и бабушки она не получила ничего. Те словно вычеркнули дочь из жизни, а ведь были ярыми верующими. Потом умер ее отец, и удержаться удавалось только благодаря Вилл. Лишь благодаря дочери она стала той, кто есть сейчас. Но и о помощи от семьи мужа забывать глупо. Если бы не они, то Сьюзан вряд ли бы смогла закончить учебу, после чего устроиться на работу. Таким образом её подтягивали, чтобы лохушка соответствовала хотя бы минимальным критериям этой семьи. Ну ничего, она не гордая, взяла, что было надо, и теперь с чистой совестью сможет уйти. Тот свой контракт она закрыла давно.  
Ах да, контракт. Такая замечательная бумажка, на которой были прописаны обязанности сторон. Обе стороны свои обязанности выполнили, и теперь она наконец может быть свободна. Любила ли Сьюзан Томаса Вандома? Когда-то да, но сейчас... Тогда в ней еще теплились чувства к этому мудаку. Им даже несколько лет удалось прожить как настоящая семья. Но потом его кобелиная натура взяла над ним верх, и её благоверного понесла дорога приключений. О частых пьянках и изменах Сьюзан была хорошо осведомлена. И если раньше она хоть что-то пыталась сделать, то сейчас просто плюнула на все, готовясь разорвать все связи с этим семейством.

К сожалению, последние несколько лет из-за заходов Томаса по своим местам, а также тратах на девочек и алкоголь, их семье стало не хватать денег, особенно в последний год. Именно поэтому Сьюзан сейчас горбатится с утра до вечера, лишь бы у них было немного свободных денег, которые потом можно будет потратить на Вилл. Купить ей новую одежду, а то ходит во всем старом. Игрушку какую-нибудь. Да просто отвести в парк развлечений! Они там не были уже несколько лет. Дать хоть немного больше денег дочери на карманные расходы, к тому же самой уже давно пора обновить гардероб.  
Также у Вилл уже начались месячные. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно, скорее даже ожидаемо, но в школьной памятке родителям девочек рекомендовали после их начала посетить врача. И во время следующего визита в клинику они обе его посетят, раз уж все равно пришла пора пройти полное обследование. Подарок на Рождество для Вилл уже есть, так что немного свободных денег можно будет потратить и на здоровье. Лучше перестраховаться сейчас, чем потом получить проблемы.

— Хи-хи... — Сьюзан не смогла сдержать смешок, вспоминая о том, какие взгляды на нее бросала дочь, когда вышла из кабинета. А уж какого красного она цвета была! Жаль, она не подумала о фотоаппарате, слишком сильно волновалась. Но эта возмущенная и смущенная мордочка будет долго ее веселить. Да ведь в тот день было непонятно, что более красного цвета — её волосы или лицо.

Постучав в дверь, давая понять, что пора вылезать из ванны, Сьюзан направилась обратно на кухню. Еще час, и куриный суп будет готов. Благо Вилл вчера смогла сварить бульон. Да и вообще, пора уже приучать девочку к готовке. Говоря откровенно, это бы надо было сделать раньше, но тогда было не до этого. А сейчас подобное будет лишним поводом для того, чтобы провести время рядом со своей девочкой. Ведь из-за её занятости проводить время рядом с дочерью было сложно, и это расстраивало женщину.  
Услышав закрывающуюся входную дверь, Сьюзан с трудом подавила тяжелый вздох. Ругаться сейчас не было никакого желания. Но и оставить все просто так она не могла.

— Смотрите, кто приперся... — учуяв запах женских духов от мужчины, которые не смог перебить даже запах алкоголя, сразу же взорвалась Сьюзан.

Старшая Вандом была готова терпеть многое. Постоянные пьянки Томаса... Все равно недолго осталось. Его постоянно недовольное лицо, крики по поводу и без. Даже то, что из-за этого козла ей приходится горбатиться. Но две вещи она стерпеть не могла, не высказав и слова: его отношение к дочери, а также его постоянные измены! Не то чтобы это было важно... проклятье, это было важно! Он ей постоянно изменял! Развелся бы, и проблем не было, но из-за его похождений на работе над ней уже смеются!  
Стерпеть тех сучек, что раздвинули ноги перед начальством, чтобы забраться повыше или же ради какой-то вещички и сейчас спали с её мужем, было выше нее! Твари! Шлюхи! Им ведь плевать на Томаса, им важно лишь то место, которые они с его помощью могут занять. Ох, как бы была счастлива Сьюзан, если после того, как она оформит все документы, кто-то окажется на ее месте. У самих нет детей, а за её спиной шепчутся, потому что в глаза сказать страшно!  
Причиной подобного было желание семьи Вандом, точнее, старшего их представителя, что не терял надежды вбить мозгов непутевому потомку. Да, Сьюзан работала в их фирме, и с этим проблем не было. С чем проблемы были, так это с тем, что её муж также работал в этой фирме, пускай и в совершенно другом направлении, не говоря уже о конце города. Но земля, как говорится, слухами полнится.

Скандала в этот раз удалось избежать, так, только рыкнули друг на друга, и хотя старшая Вандом была и не удовлетворена подобным, но что-то в глазах мужчины ее напугало. Да и слишком тот был пьян, чтобы до его мозга хоть что-то пробилось. И потому, отправив того спать, женщина вернулась на кухню, где проверила суп, после чего выключила его.  
«Такс, и что я буду делать?» — спать ей еще не хотелось, а ведь надо было бы, хотя завтра на работу можно и позже встать.  
Заглянув в спальню и забрав ночнушку, Сьюзан быстро покинула комнату, которая уже успела провонять алкоголем. Нет, спать там рядом с этой свиньей она не будет! И так достаточно вместе на одной кровати спали. А сегодня его не отправить на диван! Да и сама она спать на нем не любит.  
«В таком случае...» — быстренько заскочив и ополоснувшись в ванной, Сьюзан осмотрела свое тело в зеркало и, накинув ночнушку, пошла к комнате дочери.  
— Надеюсь, Вилл не будет против... — тихо прошептала женщина, после чего аккуратно легла на кровать возле стены и прижала к себе проснувшуюся дочь, которая уже через пару мгновений опять уснула.  
«И все же, что это за удары током от нее?..»

 

********

_  
**12 декабря 2002**  
_

Медленно просыпаясь под звон будильника, Вилл поняла, что не могла даже пошевелиться! Сначала девочка испугалась, но потом сообразила, что причиной этого являлась её мама, которая ночью пришла спать к ней в комнату. Пускай такое и бывало редко, но все же иногда происходило, и девочка не могла её винить, ведь спать в комнате, где все провоняло алкоголем, было мало приятно! Вилл отлично это знала, точнее, понимала, пару раз просыпаясь в гостиной, в которой засыпал отец после очередного загула. Нет, лучше даже не представлять, каково это засыпать при такой вони!  
Но, как бы ни были важны эти размышления, сейчас было главное — встать! Хотя было так приятно лежать, что абсолютно не хотелось этого делать. И только подумав об этом, девочка поняла, что же царапало её разум в этой ситуации. Мама всегда вставала раньше нее, иначе бы она не успела все сделать.  
— Мам!.. — пискнула Вильгельмина, после того как попыталась повернуться, но хватка только усилилась, и женщина прижала её к себе еще сильнее. — Ты проспала, пора вставать! — В голосе младшей Вандом проскочили панические нотки.  
— Успокойся, у меня еще есть время, — спокойный голос женщины прекратил все брыкания, — сегодня я могу попозже явиться на работу.  
— Эм, тогда, может быть, ты отпустишь меня? — Вилл не знала, как ей реагировать на подобную ситуацию, уж больно редко её матери надо было позже являться на работу.  
— Нет, не отпущу... — прошептали ей в ухо. — Никуда я тебя не отпущу, мой Хрюсик-Шмусик-Мусипусик!  
— Ну, ма-а-ам! — Стоило ли напоминать, как девочка ненавидела это прозвище? А ведь она получила его еще четыре года назад! И с тех пор её мама любила его использовать, чтобы заставить её смутиться! Да как так можно?! Но все недовольство быстро смыло осознание ситуации! — Значит, — стараясь не спугнуть возможную удачу, Вилл даже почти перестала дышать, — сегодня я могу не идти в школу?.. — стараясь задавить рвущуюся наружу надежду, произнесла юная Вандом.  
— Ты еще лежишь? — в ту же секунду ее отпустили, и в голосе женщины проскользнули командные нотки. — Быстро встать и идти умываться!  
— Есть, мэм! — подскочив, шутливо приложила руку к голове девочка, после чего на её лике отразился ужас. В противоположность ей на лице старшей Вандом сияла ухмылка. — Только не говори мне, что...  
— Хорошо, не буду... — не убирая ухмылки с лица, произнесла Сьюзан.  
— Не-е-е-е-т!..  
Крик души вызвал лишь взрыв смеха.  
Бросив на маму возмущенный взгляд, чем заставила ту лишь еще больше развеселиться, Вилл на первой космической рванула в сторону ванной. Пока еще девочка не знала, какая эта скорость, но не сомневалась, что она ее набрала. Быстрее только телепортироваться!  
Замерев и посмотрев в зеркало, Вильгельмина даже на секунду прекратила попытки пригладить волосы мокрой рукой, а также чистку зубов, подумывая о подобной перспективе. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, слишком фантастически, но этого так хотелось!  
— Нет времени думать о глупостях!  
Из-за того, что она потратила почти десять минут, нежась в объятиях матери, сейчас у неё времени катастрофически не хватало, чтобы успеть на школьный автобус. А ведь надо было еще попытаться уложить её волосы, которые за ночь умудрились стать похожими на иголки у ежа!  
Потратив еще пару минут на то, чтобы привести голову в порядок, Вилл выскочила из ванной под насмешливый взгляд матери, которая могла бы и помочь! Не останавливаясь, она рванула в сторону кухни, только чтобы замереть, увидев на столе разогретый завтрак. А ведь еще вчера вечером в холодильнике ничего подобного не было! А девочка уже подумывала о том, что ей сегодня придется полдня прожить на голодном пайке.  
— Вчера приготовила, — спокойно сказала Сьюзан, которая так и стояла у входа на кухню и потягивала кофе.  
— Мам! Ты лучшая! — подскочив, обняла маму Вилл, из-за чего та пролила на неё кофе, а он был горячим! — Ай!  
— Успокойся, сегодня я тебя подвезу. — Эти слова прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба, отчего девочка даже замерла, прекратив попытки отодвинуться от пока еще горячей ткани. — К тому же кто-то мог бы ставить будильник и раньше, чтобы каждое утро не носиться, словно за тобой гонятся.  
— Нет, нет и еще раз нет! — Вильгельмина даже замерла от ужаса, что ей придется вставать раньше. Для неё и так это было сродни пытке вставать каждое утро так рано! — Лучше буду бегать!  
— Ну, дело твое. Хотя в таком случае ты точно не растолстеешь, — не скрывая улыбки, произнесла женщина, на что получила лишь невнятное бурчание уже приступившей к завтраку девочки. — Не говори за едой.  
— И вовсе я не толстая! — проглотив кусок пирожка с мясом, возмутилась девочка. Это было уже слишком говорить ей, что она толстая! Нет, среди старших школьников таких было достаточно, но не в её классе.  
— Ты еще такая маленькая, а уже успела набраться где-то... — печально вздохнула женщина, из-за чего младшая Вандом опять недовольно забурчала. Мама в очередной раз наступила на её больную мозоль. Ну и что, что она ниже почти всех девчонок в классе?!  
— Эй!.. — Вилл опять надулась, хотя к этому моменту уже успела съесть разогретый в микроволновке, пока она умывалась, завтрак.  
— Все, давай, иди готовься. Пускай мы и можем выйти позже, но не намного...  
— Хорошо...

Забравшись опять в ванную комнату, чтобы скинуть пижаму в корзину для грязного белья, а также избавиться от следов кофе, Вилл невольно взглянула на небольшую дощечку с разметкой. После чего перевела взгляд на зеркало, опять на дощечку, которую поставили здесь еще два года назад, немного подумала и подошла к ней, прислонившись спиной. Пускай в зеркале и нельзя с такого ракурса разглядеть ее точный рост, но никто не мешал приложить руку! Нет, ей, конечно же, хотелось немного привстать, но девочка понимала, что подобное будет жульничеством, да и глупо это.  
— Эх, опять... — недовольно буркнула младшая Вандом, после того как отошла от стены и посмотрела на то место, где была её рука. Как же она хотела быть выше! Нет, в том, что она такая маленькая, есть и свои плюсы, но её подруга выше ее на голову! Ей надоело постоянно задирать голову, когда она говорит с хоть немного более старшими девочками. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за её роста иногда считают, что она совсем еще мелкая. Таким образом, познакомиться опять становится труднее.  
В тот миг, когда Вильгельмина уже успела избавиться от верхней части пижамы и наклонилась, чтобы снять нижнюю, ручка двери начала опускаться, из-за чего девочка сильно перепугалась и быстро шмыгнула в ванную, прикрываясь занавеской. И причина была даже не столько в том, что она не заперла дверь, а в том, что щеколда вот уже как год нормально не закрывала дверь, и иногда дверь можно открыть. Как случилось и в этот раз!  
— Пап, выйди! — Жуткий акустический удар буквально вымел мужчину из маленького помещения, отчего тот даже не успел понять, что же случилось. — Супер! Хуже день быть просто не может!.. — красная под цвет своих волос произнесла Вилл. А ведь это было только утро! Что же ей предстоит дальше, юная Вандом боялась даже предположить.

 

********

 

Сегодня Сьюзан Вандом проснулась, как и всегда, ей для этого даже будильник был не нужен. Легла она вчера пускай и позже, чем обычно, да и устала сильно, но выработанная за год привычка вставать рано дала о себе знать, и потому женщина проснулась задолго до того, как будет вставать Вилл. Так уж получилось, что, когда она поднимала дочь, ей самой уже надо было убегать на работу, и потому выходило так, что Вилл она видела только вечером, чаще всего когда той уже пора было ложиться спать, и это сильно било по Сьюзан.  
С трудом сдержавшись и не чихнув, старшая Вандом попыталась пригладить волосы дочери, которые теперь были больше похожи на иголки ежа. Из-за чего так происходило, было непонятно, но чаще всего случалось, когда девочка ложилась спать с мокрой головой.  
— Ай... — прервал размышления женщины очередной удар током. — Да что же это такое...  
За последние полгода уже удалось привыкнуть к частым ударам тока, чаще всего это происходило, когда Вильгельмина спала или только-только проснулась. Это было странно, но ничего плохого не несло. Женщина даже на всякий случай проконсультировалась у подруги, что была врачом. Хотя скорее не у подруги, а у школьной знакомой, одной из тех, что продолжили относиться к ней нормально. Тогда её успокоили и объяснили, что пускай это и странно, но ничего плохого не происходит. Все это творится из-за военной базы, вот уж где с этим постоянно обращаются.  
— Никому тебя не отдам... — прошептала Сьюзан, прижимая дочь посильнее к себе. Повезло, что та в ночи повернулась к ней спиной, не повезло в другом — ей заехали локтем по ребрам. Не то чтобы плохо, сейчас Вилл спит еще очень даже мирно, а вот раньше она постоянно ворочалась.  
Еще раз с трудом сдержав чих, старшая Вандом подумала о том, что же могло бы произойти, если бы она не обратилась к знакомым. Нет, у нее их немного, при такой жизни трудно обзавестись ими, но вот на работе тех найти можно, особенно если к тебе часто обращаются с одной и той же проблемой. Так и вышло, что у неё в знакомых в Сейфилде оказалась парочка судей, один адвокат, которой она помогала решать проблемы с компьютером. Это был не основной её профиль работы, но подобным надо было частенько заниматься. Да еще и несколько юристов. Как часто говорил её отец: «Неважно, кто ты сам, важно, кто твои друзья или на крайний случай знакомые». В который раз женщина убедилась, что её отец был прав.  
Нет, развестись было нетрудно. Как раз это было самым легким в её плане. Контракт на это четко указывал. Но вот после этого, что будет с ней, не говоря уже о Вилл, трудно было даже представить. Вот для этого ей и нужна была помощь юристов и адвоката. Если же все будет совсем плохо, то тут уже помогут знакомые судьи. Пока Сьюзан оставалась на своем месте, все было в порядке, но делать это становилось опасно, да и не хотела она подобного ни для себя, ни для дочери. В конце концов, она взрослая женщина, которая хочет нормальных отношений! Да и, говоря по правде и откровенно... ну... Надо было признать, ей хотелось секса! Неважно, жестко это будет или же нет, главное, чтобы не как с этим скорострелом! Черт, она уже иногда подумывала о том, чтобы зайти в один клуб, где процветала атмосфера определенных наклонностей. Пара раз в год, когда ей, да благословят её высшие силы, удастся подцепить какого-нибудь мужика во время отдыха, было слишком мало! Нет, раньше Томас хоть что-то из себя представлял, теперь же...  
«Тьфу, даже сейчас об этом мудаке думаю...» — подавив желание прислонить ладонь к лицу, а также кое-как пробившись через иголки, которые уже начали опадать, Сьюзан глубоко вдохнула, наслаждаясь запахом шампуня, что пускай и был дорогим, но своих денег стоил.  
Когда она в последний раз могла себе подобное позволить? Старшая Вандом этого уже не помнила. Может быть, года два-три назад подобное еще и было возможно, а иногда Вилл и сама забиралась к ней на колени, но сейчас, когда девочка подросла, подобное происходило все реже и реже. Конечно, чаще всего именно у самой Сьюзан времени и не хватало, но, когда оно было, Вильгельмина часто была рядом со своей подругой или в какой-нибудь компании. Да и подходила к ней за советом редко.  
— У-у-у... какая у меня самостоятельная девочка растет... — тихонько прошептала женщина, после чего немного отстранилась и взглянула на часы. — Еще немного времени есть...  
Все же стоило признать, что, после того как Лара, подруга Вилл, переехала из-за работы родителей в другой город, её девочка стала чаще проводить время дома, да и на выходных иногда бывала с ней. Но она хотела, чтобы её дочь была счастлива, а в последние несколько месяцев та все чаще начинала плакать, когда была в одиночестве. Несколько раз женщина еще пыталась вывести ту на чистую воду, но Вилл постоянно уходила от ответа или, что было всего раза два, замыкалась в себе. Не желая расстраивать свою маму, та держала все в себе, и это ранило.  
А уж что может устроить родня её мужа, даже и задумываться не хотелось! Но с дочерью она останется точно! Никому свою девочку не отдаст! Вообще никому! Ну, может быть, только если та найдет себе какого-нибудь хорошего мальчика, только тогда она об этом подумает! Джей Вандом был суровым мужчиной, но свое право на Вилл он потерял, когда отказался даже взглянуть на ту. А ведь это произошло вскоре после смерти её отца. Будучи тогда еще девушкой, которая многого не знала и не понимала, всеми силами пытаясь ухватиться хоть за кого-то, надеясь найти твердое плечо, на которое она сможет опереться, она где-то глубоко в душе надеялась на то, что этот мужчина хотя бы захочет взглянуть на свою внучку. Это была жестокая ошибка, которая в очередной раз за несколько лет чуть не сломала её. Но Сьюзан выстояла, смогла подняться, пускай не без помощи, что была больше похожа на подачку, но смогла и теперь никому не позволит вмешиваться в дела её семьи!  
У старшего Вандома больше внуков и внучек не было, и это было причиной, по которой Сьюзан беспокоилась. Тот мог попробовать что-то устроить, чтобы после этого отстранить её или даже просто забрать Вилл! Джей Вандом был человеком старой закалки, и ему надо было на кого-то оставить компанию, которая была основана его семьей еще в начале столетия и с течением времени менялась, подстраиваясь. Да, каждый раз такое изменение было жестким, но фирма, основанная еще до Первой мировой войны, смогла выстоять. Хотя и о самой Первой мировой войне женщина знала благодаря небольшим исследованиям, которые она провела в последние годы. В школе об этом им не рассказывали. Вернее, упоминали где-то рядом, давая только список литературы, где любой желающий мог найти интересующую их информацию, да и только.  
Вот и вышло так, что приходилось лишний раз перестраховаться, чтобы потом не кусать локти в бесполезных попытках добиться хоть чего-нибудь. Учитывая то, как к ней отнеслись раньше, Сьюзан ни на секунду не сомневалась в том, что если старший Вандом захочет своего добиться, то сможет это сделать, но только в том случае, пока она еще не развелась. Потом будет поздно что-либо делать, разве что только её убить, но об этом женщина старалась не думать. Вдруг зазвонил будильник, и девочка, заворочавшаяся в её руках, резко дернулась, отчего женщине пришлось убрать голову, чтобы не получить в нос затылком.

Наблюдая за тем, как Вильгельмина выскакивала из комнаты, женщина не смогла сдержаться и расхохоталась. Насколько же у Вилл была уморительная моська в этот момент! Но веселиться долго было нельзя, ибо потом начнется небольшой апокалипсис. Уж больно Вилл любит ставить будильник в самый притык. Только чтобы резко встать, все собрать, а после, чуть ли не выпрыгивая из окна, со всех ног нестись, пытаясь успеть на школьный автобус. Если же она не успевала, то потом её ждала быстрая прогулка до школы. Сколько бы Сьюзан ни пыталась поднять дочь раньше, у неё ничего не выходило. Для этого ей требовалось потратить несколько минут и чуть ли самой не дотащить девочку до ванной, а вот на это времени как раз и не было. После же попыток переставить будильник, выходила неприятная ситуация, что сама Сьюзан уже успела уйти на работу, а её дочь засыпала, причем один раз умудрившись заснуть на стуле на кухне, пару раз же та отрубилась в ванной.  
Потому сейчас пришлось вставать и быстро направляться на кухню, чтобы запихнуть в микроволновку кусок мясного пирога, который вчера специально для этого купила, а также почти на самом донышке электрического чайника воды, этого бы ей хватило на одну чашку кофе. Для большего был поставлен еще один чайник.  
То, что последовало после того, как Вилл выскочила из ванной, было больше похоже на комедию. К счастью до этого старшая Вандом успела зайти к себе в комнату и взять халат, после чего даже налить себе кофе и встать в коридоре. Да, подшучивать над девочкой было значительно легче, ведь та слишком сильно волновалась. Реакция на завтрак была особенно забавна! Столь сильное неверие в произошедшее чудо. Только ради этого стоило положить пирог в другую сумку.

Не то чтобы переодеваться было долго, но Сьюзан все же подготовилась вечером и потому могла себе позволить еще немного постоять, потягивая кофе и расслабляясь. Настроение было на высоте, ведь день так хорошо начался. Как же ей подобного не хватало! Посмотреть на рожицы, что строит Вилл, когда та смущается. Или же подобные небольшие разговоры, подшучивания. Всего этого женщине не хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливой. Также как и не хватало возможностей проводить больше времени с дочерью  
— Смотрите-ка, кто встал, — холодно бросила Сьюзан, повернув голову на шум и увидев, как из их комнаты вышел Томас, слегка бледный и пошатывающийся. — Ну как твоя головушка? Не болит?  
— З-заткнись... — прошипел мужчина, которому сейчас было очень плохо. Ну, в конце концов, тот больше не был молодым мальчиком, чтобы с легкостью переносить сильные пьянки, а, судя по его виду, вчера было слишком много алкоголя. Как после этого у него хватило сил на женщин, Сьюзан даже не представляла. Было только одно предположение.  
— Не советую туда заходить.  
Предсказать то, что мужчина сможет открыть дверь, было несложно. Нет, проблему можно было и исправить, но она была из разряда незначительных. Слишком редко к ним заходили гости, а если такие и были, то не мылись в ванной. А из-за небольших происшествий, что случались раз-два в месяц, не стоило и волноваться.  
Собственно, как Сьюзан и предсказывала, не услышавший гласа разума мужчина зашел в ванную. Нет, после нескольких случаев даже у такого, как Томас Вандом, начал работать инстинкт самосохранения в подобном состоянии, но именно поэтому женщина и не смогла смолчать. Подобные случаи уже случались и раньше, и потому мужчина частенько мог себя остановить, горький жизненный опыт тому очень способствовал, но сейчас, будучи еще и разозленным из-за неё, Томас вошел туда, куда заходить ему явно не следовало.  
Акустический удар вымел мужчину со скоростью света. А уж сколько усилий Сьюзан приложила, чтобы не заржать, аки лошадь, смотря на ошалевшего мужа, было трудно сказать, но она все же справилась. Да и вид Томаса, которому только что стало еще хуже, безмерно радовал, особенно после вчерашнего испуга.  
— Иди уже, страдалец, — открывая путь на кухню, произнесла женщина, после чего зашла следом, чтобы поставить чашку из-под кофе. Пора было и ей одеваться.  
Но в коридоре пришлось даже встать на месте и начать считать до десяти, прикрыв лицо рукой. Ибо прямо у нее на глазах отчаянно краснея и сверкая голой задницей, пролетела Вилл.  
— Когда же ты утром научишься думать или хотя бы брать с собой полотенце?!  
Руку от лица оторвать было чрезвычайно трудно.  
Это была еще одна дурная привычка девочки. Каждый вечер, после того как она помоется, забирала с собой полотенце. Халата у той не было... ну, говоря по правде, был, но Вильгельмина его терпеть не могла и постоянно убирала как можно дальше. Вот свою пижамку с лягушками она обожала настолько, что могла бы в ней круглые сутки по дому ходить. Взять с собой запасную одежду, раз уж не хочешь голой по дому носиться? Конечно же нет! Вернуть полотенце обратно? А зачем?! Даже тот факт, что Сьюзан специально ради этого оставляла в ванной несколько специально купленных ради этого полотенец, не помогал, она их постепенно перетаскивала к себе в комнату все. Надеть грязную одежду? Нет, не слышали. Возьми с собой хотя бы трусы! Но нет, все как об стенку горох. Вот и случалось раз в несколько месяцев, когда Сьюзан забывала проверить, наблюдать за голой сверкающей пятой точкой.  
— Хм... это уже второй раз в этом месяце... не к добру...  
Отбросив эти мысли, женщина поспешила и сама одеться. Вилл, конечно, долго собирается, да и сегодня ей сильно спешить на автобус не стоит. Но вот чтобы успеть вовремя отвезти дочь к школе, самой женщине следовало поторопиться.

К счастью, пробок не было, и до школы удалось доехать с солидным запасом по времени. Не полчаса, как приезжал школьный автобус, но пятнадцать минут у Вилл еще было.  
— Удачи сегодня на уроках, — улыбнувшись, произнесла Сьюзан, наблюдая за дочерью, которая не переставала ворчать. Всю дорогу до школы на правах матери старшая Вандом подшучивала на тему ранее увиденного зрелища, из-за чего девочка очень смущалась. — И не стоит так ворчать... мой милый Хрюсик-Шмусик-Мусипусик...  
— М-а-а-а-а-м, — это был стон пораженного в самое сердце противника, что сейчас, печально повесив голову, выбирался из машины.  
Провожая дочь взглядом, Сьюзан думала о том, как все могло бы сложиться, будь жив её отец. Тогда, возможно, она бы не оказалась в подобной ситуации. Да, найти и устроиться на работу было бы сложнее, да и то не факт, но вот в остальном...  
— Эх, папа, видел бы ты сейчас мою девочку... — тихо произнесла женщина, думая о том, что её дочь обязана своим именем именно деду. Тогда Сьюзан была на краю и не могла думать нормально, но отец помог, и брошенное им в шутку имя очень понравилось в те времена еще девчонке. Что ж, за прошедшее время она об этом ни разу не пожалела.  
Бросив последний взгляд на Вилл, что плелась в школу, словно на казнь, старшая Вандом могла лишь улыбнуться, после с сожалением поехать на работу. Пускай до возможности отдохнуть осталось всего ничего, но даже так работу никто не отменял.

 

*******

 

Последняя фраза мамы была словно фаталити. Она была повержена и разгромлена! Все её сопротивление было разбито, после чего над поверженным противником жестоко надругались посредством шуток! Местами слишком... просто слишком! А этот финальный удар?! К несчастью, Вильгельмина умела признавать, когда она была неправа. Любила ли она это? Определенно нет. Но факта того, что девочка могла признаться самой себе в совершенной ошибке, это не отменяло. Вот и сейчас Вилл шла, повесив голову, понимая, что эти шуточки были ее же собственной виной! Ну что ей стоило вчера оставить полотенце в ванной? Они у нее большие, если завернуться, будет больше похоже на платье! Но нет, по старой привычке она утащила последнее к себе в комнату, а утром благополучно забыла с собой его взять.  
Подобная привычка проявилась у неё еще года три назад, но девочка старалась бороться с собой, однако происходило это с переменным успехом. И все же это не отменяло того простого факта, что сама Вилл все же иногда вспоминала о том, что ей после ванны даже прикрыться будет нечем! А надевать на себя грязную одежду, когда до двери её комнаты не больше пары метров... даже не смешно. Правда, сегодня мама её спалила, после чего просто уничтожила!

«Больше не буду говорить ничего про возможность ухудшения положения... — в очередной раз зареклась девочка, входя в кабинет, в котором уже находился их вечный учитель. — Ха-ха, сегодня ты не сможешь мне ничего сказать, старый пень, домашку я сделала!» — этот простой внутренний монолог слегка улучшил настроение юной Вандом, которая приземлилась на свое место буквально за секунду до звонка.  
— Кхм... — прочистил горло их учитель. Мистер Джонс — их бессменный учитель с первого класса. Так уж получилось, что они у него последний класс, после которого мужчина отправится на пенсию. — Раз вы все сегодня здесь, то должен вас обрадовать тем, что я решил провести контрольную работу...  
Окончание фразы потонуло в крике возмущения. К такой подставе от старого пенька никто не был готов! Вилл также была к подобному не готова! Мало того что день начался с неприятностей, а также беготни, так он еще и решил продолжиться в школе! А ведь она смогла вчера себя превозмочь и сделала домашнюю работу! А тут внеочередная контрольная работа, которая ставит крест на её сегодняшнем хорошем настроении. Это было слишком жестоко!..

«А-а-ах... убейте меня... я выжата как лимон...» — стоило только прозвенеть звонку, как голова юной Вандом соприкоснулась с партой. Это было полнейшее надругательство над здравым смыслом! Кто устраивает контрольные на первом уроке, да еще и так внезапно? Оставалось надеяться, что она сможет написать хотя бы на «С-».  
Но судьба в виде ее родной интуиции не дала девочке спокойно отдохнуть после выматывающей контрольной. Вильгельмина уже знала, что последует за подобными ощущениями, и потому поспешила покинуть класс, отправившись в туалет. Может быть, там ее неприятности не достанут. Но надежда оказалась тщетной. Маршрут хотя и был выбран удачно, но вот конечная цель оказалась ошибочна. В этот раз поговорить с ней хотели отнюдь не мальчишки, а группа из трех девочек, с которой она и Лара были в постоянных боевых отношениях с самого второго класса. Никто уже из них не мог сказать, с чего все началось, просто бы не вспомнили, но вот взять и простить разные подставы и другие неприятные моменты в жизни никто из них не мог.  
— Что тебе надо, Лаура? — разворачиваясь и облокачиваясь на умывальник, спросила Вилл, смотря на эту самую красивую и умную.  
Хотя, вновь смотря на это кукольное личико, юная Вандом, кажется, начала вспоминать причины их ссоры.  
— О, у меня много претензий к тебе, Вандом, — высокомерно заявила девчонка и даже слегка задрала свой носик. Кулак Вилл просто просил его с ним познакомить в очередной раз.  
— Последний раз тебя ничему не научил?  
Последняя их драка состоялась в конце прошлого года, уже на каникулах. Тогда она вместе со своей подругой хорошо оттаскала за волосы эту задаваку. В этот же раз было несколько проблем.  
— Теперь ты одна, Вандом, — вмиг потеряв всю свою кукольную красоту, зашипела Фостер, слегка наклонившись. Вилл чуть не поморщилась, ведь мало того, что эта выскочка была на год старше всех в классе, так еще и была выше ее почти на голову. — Или думаешь, что сможешь справиться с нами тремя?  
— Несмотря на твои хорошие оценки, ты просто дура, — даже прикрыв ладонью лицо, заключила Вилл. Она уже поняла, что сегодня ничего не будет. Эта зазнайка подошла, только чтобы в очередной раз нести какую-то чушь и достать её. — А теперь дай мне пройти...  
— Да как ты смеешь меня пачкать своей... — Вандом очень надеялась, что эта блондинка взорвется от возмущения, ибо кипела она не хуже чайника. А уж когда, проходя мимо, Вилл ее коснулась...  
— Да-да, только заткнись, у меня от твоего писка сейчас голова заболит...  
Это была стандартная тактика этой троицы. Устроить конфликт, после чего свидетели подтвердят, что нападала сама Вандом.  
Выйдя из туалета, девочка не смогла сдержать ухмылку, видя как раз парочку свидетелей. Нет, то, что она поторопилась, Вильгельмина призналась себе, уже когда села обратно за парту, ведь было еще пять минут перемены. Да и к тому же она так и не смогла узнать, чего же хотела от нее эта блондинка, что слишком высокого мнения о себе.  
Часто ли дралась Вилл? Однозначно нет. Но со второго класса не проходила и года без конфликтных ситуаций, что каждый раз становились все жестче и жестче. Иногда сталкивались различные группы, которые сложились в классах. Несколько раз сталкивались даже классы, но тогда дрались больше мальчишки. Что же касается самой юной Вандом, то назвать дракой она могла всего два эпизода. Начало этого года, не учебного, а также ситуацию во время каникул.  
В первый раз так получилось из-за того, что Вилл неожиданно поскользнулась в туалете и чисто случайно заехала кулаком, которым до этого угрожала этой кукле, прямо в нос. Чистая случайность. Но в тот день ей повезло еще и потому, что и сама Лаура, когда выбегала, поскользнулась и приложилась лицом об пол. Как итог, тогда все подумали, что та сама и виновата, хотя сторонницы этой блондинки и старались убедить директора в обратном. Так уж случилось, что в тот раз он как раз шел по их этажу. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, поскольку он не поверил этим подпевалам, с другой — было плохо, поскольку еще целый урок им всем читал лекцию! Вот с того момента Лаура и старалась подстроить все так, чтобы Вилл и Лара не выдержали и сорвались. Но у нее так ничего и не вышло.  
Второй же раз был уже более глобальным. Тогда она и Лара действительно дрались и славно оттаскали за волосы эту куклу. Правда, и сами не остались без нескольких вырванных прядей, пары синяков и местами порванной одеждой. Но их-то одежда не была самой лучшей, чем кичилась Фостер. Так что даже мама об этом эпизоде не узнала, хотя Вилл и не была до конца уверена.  
Теперь же, судя по всему, ей действительно придется драться, но она не знала, как это делается! Пугало ли Вилл это? Конечно! Эта блондинка от неё не отстанет, особенно теперь, когда Вильгельмина осталась одна. Все другие в классе просто не решаются что-то против неё и слова сказать. А вот сама Вилл, да и Лара вместе с ней частенько подобное делали. Но теперь, судя по всему, эта кукла решила сделать так, чтобы никто не смел ей перечить. Идиотка, которая из себя ничего не представляет. Она даже на физкультуре одна из самых последних!  
— Внимание, класс, сейчас будет биология... — А вот это сообщение очень сильно подняло настроение Вилл. Впервые за полтора месяца был её любимый предмет! — После которой мы отправимся на экскурсию.  
А вот этого не ожидал никто, собственно, как и контрольную на первом уроке.  
— Мистер Джонс, но ведь об этом же сообщают заранее, — высказался один из ботаников в их классе, который ради атмосферы даже очки на себя напялил, хотя те ему были и не нужны, а теперь еще и поправил их. Надо ли говорить, что подобное поведение сама девочка считала глупым?  
— Вам повезло, 5С класс сегодня не сможет участвовать в этой экскурсии, а так как за неё уже заплачено и она есть в графике, то решили нас отпустить на неё раньше, — спокойно ответил на вопрос их учитель.  
Надо было признать, что подобное было редкостью, но все же случалось, и потому было воспринято хоть и не на «ура», но все же неплохо.  
«И куда мы сегодня поедем?» — уже предсказывая возможные неприятности, подумала девочка. В школе она могла за себя не беспокоиться, а вот на экскурсии были возможны проблемы.

Поездка в городской музей, посвященный какой-то выставке, связанной с живописью, хотя и был неплохой, но не это было самое главное! Самым главным было то, что их там нормально покормили. Пускай Вилл и взяла с собою ланч, но все же была возможность, что его ей не хватит. Сегодня должно было быть на пару уроков больше, и потому вполне был возможен вариант с тем, что ей того куска пирога не хватит. А тратить карманные деньги в их буфете не было никакого желания.  
Стоит ли говорить о том, что все произошло точно так, как и предсказывала Вилл? Её пару раз попытались подставить, а именно сделать так, чтобы она неудачно упала, но Вильгельмина предусмотрительно держалась настороже и потому хорошо прошлась по чьим-то ногам. А нечего их выставлять! А уж вспоминать о том, что кое-кто попытался спровоцировать скандал, но ничего не получилось, вообще не стоит. Мистер Джонс следил за всеми аки орел и потому вмешался намного раньше, чем это сделали их сопровождающие. Таким образом, даже возможность устроить неприятности была задавлена на корню. О чем думала эта кукла, Вилл даже предположить не могла, ведь подобное является действительно глупостью.

— Наконец мы можем нормально поговорить, и нам никто не помешает, — пыхтя, словно паровоз, злобно прошипела Фостер.  
— О, не побоялась подойти ко мне одна?  
Видимо, её подружек еще не выпустили из дисциплинарной комнаты, тогда как заводилу, как всегда, выпустили раньше.  
— Из-за тебя мне сделали выговор!  
Юная Вандом на это лишь фыркнула и прислонилась к стене, краем глаза заметив, как кое-кто из старших девочек сейчас следит за ними. В конце концов, разговор проходил не на территории их младшего корпуса.  
— Его сделали, потому что ты такая дура. — О да, сейчас была хорошая вероятность того, что кое-кто сорвется, и тогда у этой особы будут серьезные проблемы.  
— Ах ты, нищенка!  
Стоило признать, что, несмотря на ярость, Лаура Фостер не повышала голос, продолжая шипеть не хуже змеи.  
— Ты, говори уже, зачем подошла...  
Все же Вилл было интересно, чего эта кукла так к ней прицепилась только сейчас, а не в начале года. Прошло слишком много времени с их летней драки, а она подошла только сейчас, и было непонятно почему.  
— Не смей даже смотреть на Питера! Ты просто нищенка, чья семья не может тебе нормальную одежду купить!  
И хотя первая часть фразы вызывала глубокий шок и удивление, то вот вторая действительно больно ударила. У неё была нормальная одежда, а эта... эта...  
— А не то что? — И пускай раньше этот мальчишка её не интересовал... ну ладно, немного интересовал, то теперь она была просто обязана как можно сильнее постараться, чтобы насолить этой кукле.  
— Мы с ним друзья детства, так что можешь...  
Что там хотела сказать взбешенная блондинка, осталось секретом, поскольку та, не сдержавшись, приблизилась слишком близко, из-за чего к ним подошла та самая девочка, что за ними наблюдала.  
— Проблемы? — Вильгельмина не могла сказать, из какого та была класса, но, судя по всему, была из выпускных, ведь она была намного выше их и даже Лауры!  
— Никаких проблем, — коротко бросила Фостер, после чего бросила на неё мрачный взгляд и, хмыкнув, удалилась.  
— Надеюсь мне не надо напоминать, что на территории школы не стоит устраивать разборки? — спросила старшая девочка, на что Вилл лишь помотала головой, с трудом справившись с удивлением. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то из средней школы говорил с ней нормально, а не как с маленькой девочкой. — Вот и хорошо, — кивнув, и осмотрев Вилл, а после чему-то кивнув, развернулась и ушла.  
«И что это было?..» — юная Вандом так и стояла, прислонившись к стене, в центральном здании, продолжая наблюдать за куклой, которую уже кто-то встречал.

Еще немного постояв, Вилл направилась в сторону баскетбольных площадок, где сейчас, по идее, должен был находиться Питер Брукс. Вилл так и не поняла, из-за чего на неё взъелась Лаура, да еще и только сейчас, но причиной этого был явно этот мальчик. Нет, она из-за него почему-то краснела и даже иногда в последнее время стала думать о нем, но Вилл все равно не понимала, при чем тут Брукс и так сильно разозлившаяся кукла.  
Вообще было странно, что начальную школу соединили со средней, но все же это был факт, из-за чего территория школы была довольно большой. С одной стороны располагалось несколько зданий средней школы, с другой был корпус младшей школы. Посередине был небольшой парк и парковка для автобусов, а чуть дальше располагались несколько корпусов с тренировочными площадками, бассейн и буфет. А также небольшой стадион, который использовался только весной и осенью. И хотя их школа и была странной, но она слишком удачно располагалась. Говоря по правде, Вилл вообще повезло в неё попасть, но это не отменяло того факта, что здесь была глупая литература. А ведь этого предмета не должно было быть до средней школы!  
«Хм, где же он? — заглядывая уже во второй из тренировочных залов из трех, что располагались в этом здании, подумала девочка. — И здесь нет».  
Так уж получилось, что почти все площадки были обеспечены баскетбольными кольцами, но популярностью пользовались всего три из пяти. К несчастью, Вилл не знала, какие именно были популярны. Ведь обычно сразу после школы она уходила домой. Это стало возможно только в этом году, и девочка стремилась воспользоваться ситуацией по полной. А ведь раньше её забирал либо отец, либо мама, когда у той была возможность, либо же, что иногда все же случалось, кто-то из подчиненных мамы. Правда вот, в прошлом году для неё специально наняли няньку, но в этом учебном году от этого отказались, посчитав, что сама Вилл уже не маленькая девочка и до дома сможет добраться, ведь тут не слишком далеко. Хотя чаще всего сама Вильгельмина пользовалась автобусом, от него до дома было ближе всего идти.  
«Чертов закон Мёрфи! — стоило ли сомневаться в том, что искомый мальчик будет найден на самой последней спортивной площадке. — И что тут у нас?» — поднявшись по трибунам наверх, Вилл постаралась стать как можно незаметнее, ведь тут сейчас были почти одни старшеклассники. Было еще несколько мальчишек из её параллели, но девочек из её или других классов младшей школы не было.

Вилл так и просидела на скамейке почти полтора часа, пока шла тренировка и игра, стараясь не отводить взгляда от того, кто мог бы помочь разозлить Фостер. Ну да, он был красивым! Но из-за чего Лаура так сильно разозлилась, становилось совершенно непонятно! Ну, друзья они детства, и что такого? Хотя и сама Вилл хотела бы, чтобы кто-то похожий был у неё в друзьях детства. Но это же не повод так злиться? Особенно учитывая то, что с самого начала учебного года у них не было серьезных стычек. Так, пошипят друг на друга в сторонке и успокоятся. Без этого было бы совсем скучно.  
— Ну, и что ты думаешь об этом выпаде своей подруги? — произнес один из трех мальчишек, что вдруг оказались совсем рядом. Хуже всего было то, что она их не заметила! Как так получилось, Вилл и сама не знала. Но уйти так глубоко в свои мысли, что не заметить объект слежки, который подошел к ней, было верхом глупости.  
— Ой, да успокойся ты. Эта мелкая хуже комара ночью, жужжит и жужжит, а прихлопнуть нельзя, — сказал Брукс. — Вообразила о себе невесть чего, а теперь меня этим достает... — Если бы не ситуация, то Вильгельмина бы сейчас хихикала. Вот тебе и друг детства! — А ведь если бы не родители, то я бы послал эту мелкую уже давно!  
— Но все же что думаешь о её словах? — заговорил последний из троицы. — Я знаю, что тебя подобное бесит, так что не надо мне тут сверкать глазами, но сам знаешь...  
— А не пошел бы ты... — В голосе Питера слышалась усталость. — Как же вы меня этим достали. Сначала Лаура мне полтора месяца мозги выедает, теперь еще и вы...  
— А зачем еще нужны друзья? — мальчики дружно усмехнулись. — Но ты так и не ответил на вопрос. Увиливаешь?  
— Да что тут можно говорить? Еще одна мелочь, которая о себе много навоображала или в голове расписала непонятные сказки. Бесит! — Брукс от досады даже пнул дверь, которая сейчас и скрывала Вилл от их взглядов, поскольку стоило только зазвучать голосам мальчиков, как она постаралась спуститься и в результате залезла между скамеек. — А у этой так еще и волосы красные. Как подобное допустили в младшей школе, я вообще не понимаю! Мало того, что малявка, так еще и красится! И хуже всего, что она именно малявка!  
— Ох, ты так жесток... — заговорил первый из парней. — А теперь представь, что она сейчас здесь и тебя слышит!  
— Это был бы тот еще номер, — сказал второй неизвестный.  
— Хотите знать, что бы я сказал в такой ситуации этой мелочи? Она может идти...  
А вот дальше были одни непечатные выражения! Большую часть Вилл даже никогда и не слышала.  
— Ох, как ты жесток...  
— ...и беспощаден...  
— ...говорить такое невинной деве...  
— ...наш ловелас...  
— ...а может быть, пегас?!  
— Я вашу парочку сейчас стукну. Как же вы задолбали меня этой жалкой пародией... — устало протянул Брукс.  
— Но-но-но! Нашему донжуану не престало такое говорить! Ты же свет во тьме этих маленьких...  
— Идиоток! Все, закончили, идем уже переодеваться. И чего вас вообще здесь прорвало? Не могли, что ли, дома спросить?  
— Просто кое-кто стесняется говорить на подобные темы в школе. — Судя по голосу второго, он ухмылялся.  
— Но сейчас ты доказал, что можешь, когда нужно!  
— Признавайтесь, вы ведь все это подстроили? Вот только зачем, ведь рядом никого нет.  
— Рядом есть мы! Тебе нас мало?  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу тебя стукнуть?..  
Дальнейшую часть фразы Вилл не расслышала, поскольку она потонула в диком хохоте тройки мальчишек, что поспешили в раздевалку. Сама же девочка боялась сдвинуться еще несколько минут, после чего, выбравшись посмотреть, был ли кто еще рядом, поспешила покинуть помещение. Время было уже позднее, да и в глаза что-то попало. И высморкаться не помешает, ведь там, где она сидела, было слишком много пыли. Да и убрать учебник, который она зачем-то достала из шкафчика, не помешает. От него была только одна польза, на него было удобно опираться.

Менее чем через час Вильгельмина уже сидела на своих любимых качелях и медленно раскачивалась, пытаясь понять, что же с ней такое происходит. Ну плохо высказался о ней какой-то мальчишка, и что? Ну услышала она много ругательств, половины которых не знает, не говоря уже об их значении. Также ничего нового! Но почему же ей было так плохо и больно?  
По щеке опять скатилась слеза. Наверняка это из-за холода. Да, точно, это из-за холода, а не из-за слов этого... Брукса!.. Да как из-за него вообще подобное может быть? Но все же то, что он сказал, было больно. Но хуже всего была часть про её волосы! Больше никого в младшей школе с такими волосами, как у нее, нет, так что Вильгельмина была уверена, что речь шла о ней. Да и ощущение возникло именно такое. Да как он только мог вообще сказать, что она красится?! Такое нельзя прощать!  
— Но все же, почему так больно?.. — тихо прошептала девочка.

Проведя еще некоторое время в парке, Вилл отправилась домой, хотя делать этого совсем не хотелось. А причина была простой — её отец, который обязательно будет дома! После таких загулов он обычно весь следующий день дома торчит. В последние несколько недель находиться рядом с ним стало совершенно невозможно. Во всяком случае, временами, но из месяца в месяц количество случаев увеличивалось.  
Поднять её настроение не смогло даже мороженое, которое сегодня было в магазине. Дома же настроение ухнуло вообще на самый низ. Отец опять был пьян, и находиться рядом с ним было совершенно невозможно. Так он еще и занял телевизор, а ведь он у них был всего лишь один! Так что никаких мультиков ей сегодня не светило. Оставалось только пообедать, стараясь не попадаться на глаза отцу, после чего пойти к себе в комнату, чтобы зажевать этот горький день чем-нибудь сладким.

Сегодня Вилл не повезло и мама не вернулась домой даже до того, как сама девочка пошла спать, предварительно посетив ванную, не забыв при этом взять все свои полотенца, чтобы не повторилась утренняя ситуация. Хотя, пожалуй, самым лучшим было то, что отец отрубился на диване и не доставал её.  
«Надеюсь, завтра день будет лучше...»

 

_**13 декабря 2002** _

Утро добрым не бывает, особенно в пятницу тринадцатого. Эту простую истину девочка вынесла еще давно. Вот и сегодня день начался с проблем. Маму она так и не увидела, та убежала раньше, чем девочка проснулась. Хотя Вилл и слышала её голос, который призывал её встать пораньше, чтобы не опоздать, но он не помог, после чего сама Вильгельмина отрубилась опять. Как результат, проснулась она от звона запасного будильника, что специально был расположен как можно дальше, чтобы его точно не удалось выключить.  
А ведь для того, чтобы успеть на автобус, надо было поторопиться! А времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Именно по этой причине девочка вскочила и сорвалась в ванную, даже не смотря под ноги, из-за чего споткнулась и больно ударилась рукой. После чего, наконец добравшись до ванной и зацепившись о маленький гвоздик по пути, умудрилась порвать любимые штанишки. Слава богу, что это были не от её любимой пижамы. Но даже так звук рвущейся ткани был страшным ударом! А ведь она еще и поцарапалась! Да еще вдобавок, как оказалось, во время падения старенькая футболка также не выдержала и разошлась, теперь все это можно было пустить только на тряпки. Повезло только в том, что вещи были старыми.  
— Замечательно, день еще не успел начаться, а у меня уже неприятности... — бурчала юная Вандом, пока чистила зубы.  
Повезло, что она вчера все же перетащила полотенца обратно, иначе второй день подряд ей бы пришлось совершать пробежки до своей комнаты голышом. А ведь отец уже встал и сейчас сам быстро собирается! Нет чтобы помог! Разбудил, в конце концов! А так получилось, что она проспала, да еще и завтракать придется в спешке.  
Вылетев из ванной, почти полностью завернутая в полотенце, Вилл чуть не налетела на отца, который ей за это отвесил подзатыльник, после чего сам поспешил в ванную. А ведь это было больно и обидно! Ничего с утра не сказал, не помог, не разбудил, просто отвесил подзатыльник и все. Разве что не накричал. Настроение стремительно приближалось к отрицательной отметке.  
Пока девочка быстро собиралась и одевалась, послышался звук закрывающейся входной двери. Замечательно, он с ней даже не попрощался! А ведь её отец также имеет машину и мог бы подвезти, но нет!.. Теперь Вильгельмине надо побыстрее позавтракать, чтобы не опоздать на автобус. С одной стороны, постоянно так торопиться было плохо, но Вилл не умела рано вставать. С другой — автобус все равно привозил их за полчаса до начала занятий, и если она не станет спешить, то и сама спокойно сможет дойти. Да и дорог, которые надо переходить, у нее на пути не так много. Но сейчас зима и везде снег, который не всегда убирают, а значит, она вымотается намного больше, идя пешком, чем если сейчас поторопится и сядет на автобус. Да и к тому же тогда у неё будет еще целых сорок минут на то, чтобы поспать! Десять минут подремать в автобусе и еще тридцать... ну ладно, чуть меньше, в самой школе.  
— Эй, так нечестно! — В тот момент, как Вилл зашла на кухню, ей захотелось расплакаться. И причиной того являлся почти полностью съеденный пирог с мясом! Остатков хватило только на то, чтобы немного перекусить. — За что?..  
Специально приготовленный мамой ланч был вскрыт, и теперь пустая коробка из-под него лежала в раковине.  
Мало того что Томас Вандом подъел пирог, почти ничего не оставив самой Вилл, так он еще и вскрыл её ланч, в результате чего девочке придется потратить часть карманных денег в школе. Это было нечестно! Если так случится, она потом ничего не сможет себе купить! Да даже тех денег, что она тщательно откладывала, копя потихоньку, не хватит сегодня. Она тратит их раз в месяц, а так как скоро Рождество, Вильгельмина уже потратила свои сбережения еще на прошлой неделе. Все равно что-то существенное можно было бы купить, только если вообще не тратить те деньги, что ей дают на карманные расходы.

Но, несмотря на всё ужасное положение, Вилл все же успела заскочить в автобус, который стоял на привычном месте. Был, правда, еще один вариант, если бы того не было на месте, был шанс его догнать, срезав через дворы. Если бы повезло со светофорами, то был бы второй шанс. Но он ей не понадобился, поскольку девочка смогла воспользоваться и первым.  
И потому, залетев в последний миг в автобус и пыхтя аки паровоз, осмотрела его салон и нашла подходящее для себя место почти в самом конце. Так уж получилось, что почти всегда свободные места были в самом конце, поскольку все остальные занимали раньше. Не то чтобы это могло вызвать проблемы, но мелкие пакости со стороны мальчишек, которые обычно там сидели, были обыденностью. И пакости эти были скорее словесными, ведь сделать что-либо на территории школы или в автобусе они не могли, а когда пытались, каждый раз оказывались в дураках.  
— О, смотрите, а вот и наша Вилма, — произнес их заводила, стоило только юной Вандом сесть к еще свободному окну и наклониться вперед, искренне надеясь, что удастся подремать. Дело было еще и в том, что эта группа мальчишек не всегда ездила на автобусе, частенько их подвозили родители, но сегодня был как раз такой день. Хотя кто бы сомневался? — Ну что, как ты там? Уже начала плакать?  
— Заткнись, Майкл... — прошипела Вилл. Всю ночь ей снились кошмары, и она часто просыпалась и по этой причине не выспалась.  
— Что-что ты там блеешь? — Майкл Купер был сравним с нарывом на попе. И хочется смириться, но он постоянно о себе напоминает.  
— Я говорю — заткнись, Майкл! — чуть повысив голос и разгибаясь, твердо произнесла одна из самых известных учениц 5Е класса.  
— Оу, Вилма, какая ты сегодня злая...  
Этот мальчишка уже дважды оставался на второй год! Как его еще не исключили из-за оценок и постоянных нарушений правил, девочка искреннее не понимала. Да и так называл её только он, остальные боялись.  
— Неужели у тебя уже начались... — и, смотря на покрасневшую Вилл, которая легко поняла, куда тот клонит, заржал. Правда, так уж получилось, что его никто из его шайки не поддержал, потому что сами не смогли понять, о чем тот говорит.  
— Эм, Майки, ты о чем? — Лицо осознавшего все Купера немного все же подняло её настроение, и девочка поспешила отвернуться. Все равно теперь до неё докапываться не станут. Купер хоть и хочет казаться крутым, но сам довольно стеснительный. И всего парой фраз его можно загнать в угол.  
Дальнейшая поездка проходила в тишине, если не считать словесного спора за спиной, когда у неформального лидера, а на взгляд самой Вилл, одного из самых глупых людей в их школе, пытались выяснить, о чем тот говорил, но прямые ответы не получали. В результате под этот самый спор, что неожиданно смог ввести её в транс, юная Вандом и доехала до школы, даже не особо обратив внимания на севшую рядом с ней одну из тех, кого можно было бы назвать изгоем в собственном классе, из параллели. Но так уж получилось, что и ей самой осталось не столь долго до этого звания, но это было уже не так страшно, поскольку дальше будет уже средняя школа. А несколько месяцев изоляции она переживет.

В школе же все было так, как и предсказывала сама Вилл. Скучные-скучные уроки, на которых она умудрилась разом получить несколько отметок «F». Теперь придется напрягаться, чтобы это исправить! Хуже всего было то, что её мама непременно узнает об этом. В конце следующей недели родительское собрание, после которого Мистер Джонс будет, как обычно, говорить с их родителями по одиночке. А это значит, что у нее есть всего лишь неделя на то, чтобы хоть как-то исправить сложившуюся обстановку!  
На удивление Вильгельмины за контрольную по литературе она умудрилась получить «D-»! И это стоило отметить, поскольку шанс на подобный исход был минимальным! Правда, почему-то возникло ощущение, что мистер Джонс её просто пощадил, не став добивать.  
Что еще можно было сказать об этом дне? Ну, она потратила большую часть имеющихся у неё карманных денег ради того, чтобы не помереть от голода! А все из-за отца! Вот как так можно?! До самого времени ланча Вилл мучилась от голода, надеясь на то, что её желудок было не слышно. Но даже так из-за грабительских цен нормально поесть не удалось, и даже после ланча девочка ходила голодной, а ведь дальше была физкультура.

— Ты меня не послушала, Вандом! — прямо перед Вилл стояла, задрав нос, и считая эту позу высокомерной или черт её знает какой Лаура Фостер. К слову, на взгляд самой Вильгельмины, она бы назвала её глупой.  
— Ну чего тебе еще надо?  
Настроение и так было плохим, а тут еще и эта прицепилась. Ситуацию еще ухудшало и то, что Вилл не успела убрать учебник по литературе обратно в шкафчик, а ведь он был тяжелым! Причина же была банальна: она слишком сильно задумалась, в результате чего пришлось бежать с тяжелым учебником на физкультуру.  
— Ты... ты... — кажется, эта кукла разучилась говорить что-то еще.  
— Я, я. Ну, так чего хотела? — начиная переодеваться, спросила Вилл, которую совсем не беспокоили те взгляды, что бросали на них другие девочки. Было не до этого.  
— Будь готова, Вилма!.. — И, гордо развернувшись, из-за чего чуть кое-кто не упал, Лаура поспешила в другой конец раздевалки, ибо урок скоро должен был начаться. Юная Вандом же на это лишь хмыкнула и продолжила переодеваться.  
Боялась ли того, что сможет устроить её давняя противница? А что та действительно сможет устроить? Раздевалка, после того как из неё все выйдут, запирается. Украсть ничего нельзя. Если что-то случится с чьими-то вещами, получат сразу все. Какую-нибудь пакость они, может быть, и могли устроить, но не что-то глобальное. А потому сама девочка могла быть спокойна, во всяком случае, сейчас. После школы же она что-то сделать просто не успеет, забирают раньше.

Сам урок прошел совершенно не так, как можно было бы предположить. Дети о себе узнали много нового, когда преподаватель сорвался, осматривая уже пятого пострадавшего. К счастью, узнали о себе много нового только те, кто находился рядом с тренерской, куда поспешил мужчина, оставив все на свою помощницу. Высказав миру и потолку все, что он думал о маленьких идиотах, учитель вернулся, чтобы продолжить занятие.  
Надо было признать, что, несмотря на то, что несколько учеников пострадали, сам урок был нормальным, и не было ничего необычного. Если не считать того, что, видимо, в отместку, в конце этого самого урока учитель устроил вышибалы. Все же пострадать от мяча сложнее, чем от падения, которое мог устроить кто-то находящийся поблизости. Сама Вильгельмина весь урок была настороже, поскольку, судя по всему, Фостер прибегла к тяжелой артиллерии и каким-то способом подговорила других девочек на нее нападать.  
Естественно, мальчики такой расклад припомнили во время игры. А ведь почти все пострадавшие были именно мальчишками! Как результат, девочки проиграли с разгромным счетом. Самой Вилл также досталось, но не очень сильно. И по завершению этой самой игры девочка допустила свою самую большую ошибку — она расслабилась! А делать это было категорически нельзя, раз у одной куклы потекла крыша.  
Как результат, уже на самом последнем круге из-за действий Фостер и её подружек, Вилл неудачно упала, больно ударившись и повредив ногу. Это было слишком больно! Хотелось плакать, но делать этого была нельзя. Если бы она проявила в тот момент слабость, значит, проиграла. А ведь это было намного больнее тех ударов, что она получила летом.  
— Закончили урок, — произнес Мистер Паркер, в чьем голосе можно было услышать лишь бесконечную усталость. — Вероника, проследи, чтобы не было инцидентов, — сказал мужчина помощнице, после чего подошел к Вилл и помог ей сесть на скамейку. — Ну, показывай, что тут у тебя...  
По результату осмотра оказалось, что она всего лишь сильно ушиблась, и лед, который тут же приложили к ноге, должен был помочь. Также после завершения классного часа, что всегда был после физкультуры, она должна была подойти в медпункт, если нога продолжит болеть.  
Так уж получилось, что в школе был душ, в котором после урока можно было помыться. И ради того, чтобы проследить за всеми детьми, будет у них сухая голова или же нет перед тем, как они пойдут домой, был создан классный час, на котором у учителя можно было решить какие-то проблемы, уточнить, как быть, если слишком много плохих отметок. Узнать, как сделать ту или иную работу. Два раза в неделю мистер Джонс помогал им с проблемами, после чего, убедившись, что их можно спокойно отпускать, со спокойной душой делал это или же оставался до того момента, пока за ними кто-то не придет. Просто так одних он отпускать детей не любил, особенно учитывая то, что до этого года он ни разу этого и не делал.  
— Спасибо, мистер Паркер, — тихо произнесла Вилл и похромала в сторону раздевалки, рядом с которой стояла девушка.  
Вероника никогда не заходила в раздевалку, предпочитая оставлять все разборки на самих детей, во всяком случае, так слышала Вилл от Лары в конце прошлого года, когда та только появилась. Так уж вышло, что девушку перевели, и теперь она присматривала за младшей школой, а не средней, как до этого. Нет, если что-то бы случилось или она услышала шум, то тут же вмешалась бы, подобное уже было, пускай и в параллельном классе, а не у них.  
Войдя в раздевалку, девочка чуть не застонала. Все её вещи были раскиданы! Кто это сделал, было и так понятно. Вильгельмине было больно и обидно, правда, даже она сама не знала, чего было больше. И ведь сейчас ничего нельзя сказать, поскольку, хотя вещи и разбросаны, они не пострадали, только некоторые трудно достать. Особенно кофту, которая сейчас висела на лампе. Повезло, что рядом была палка, которой и удалось снять предмет одежды.  
Помыться не удалось, её просто в несколько рук выгнали из душевой! Вытолкнули! А Вероника ничего не сделала, хотя и заглянула! Так мало того что Вилл вытолкнули из душевой, когда выталкивали, она поскользнулась и упала на пол, больно ударившись, опять! Чуть не зарычав от злости, девочка вскочила и порвала трусики, когда попыталась их поднять.  
— Да что же это за день такой?.. — стараясь говорить так тихо, чтобы её никто не услышал, прошептала юная Вандом. А ведь она не сомневалась в том, что сейчас те, кто еще не переоделся и не ушел, пока она держала лёд, старались услышать, что же она делает.  
Быстро встав и подойдя к мешку, в котором была сменная одежда, Вилл начала быстро переодеваться. Сегодня все же пятница, а завтра выходной, так что можно было не волноваться о том, что не удалось нормально посидеть в ванной. В пятницу и субботу она могла себе такое позволить, и даже спать ложилась позже иногда, и только если у мамы было хорошее настроение. Трусики было жалко! А ведь это уже третий предмет одежды за день! И, в отличие от футболки и штанишек, которые порвались утром, трусики были новыми! Всего две недели назад купленными!  
Хотелось зарычать от злости и заплакать от обиды одновременно!  
— Ну ничего, я еще вам всем покажу... — прошептав эти слова, девочка покинула раздевалку, бросив злой взгляд на помощницу учителя. Чтобы справиться с ней, было достаточно подать жалобу! После этого у неё, конечно, проблем может прибавиться, но с этими подпевалами она сама разберется! Да и осталось-то до выпускного всего ничего.  
Именно с такими мыслями Вилл вышла в коридор и глубоко вздохнула, после чего пошла в обход до их кабинета. Оставался всего один урок, после которого она дождется, пока эту куклу заберут, и можно будет идти домой. Нога продолжала болеть, но это было неважно! Во всяком случае, если только её не попытаются подстеречь где-нибудь, вот прямо как сейчас.  
— Ну что, Вилма, поняла, как меня не слушать? — не снимая с лица презрительной усмешки, спросила Фостер.  
— А, прости, у меня что-то со слухом, мне послышалось, что тут только что кудахтала курица...  
Это было безумно глупо, и Вилл это отлично понимала, но позволить себе отступить она не могла! Не перед ней! Не перед этой мымрой, как иногда говорила мама, думая, что дочь её не слышит.  
Было ли страшно сейчас Вилл? Естественно! Руки чуть ли не подрагивали, из-за чего девочка посильнее вцепилась в свой учебник, чтобы не выдать страха. Ведь сейчас, когда её нога болела после падения, она даже убежать не успеет! А интуиция ответственно заявляла о том, что скоро у неё будут неприятности. Похоже, что у куклы сдали нервы, раз Вилл ощущала приближающиеся неприятности.  
— Что, — тычок пальцем ей в грудь заставил отступить на шаг, — ты, — еще один тычок, — сказала?..  
Так уж получилось, что юная Вандом шла рядом со стеной, чтобы в случае чего на неё опереться, и сейчас из-за этих неприятных тычков она оказалась прижата к этой самой стене.  
— Так у тебя еще и со слухом проблемы? — отталкивая от себя взбешенную куклу, спросила Вилл. — Так я повторю... Ты что-то сказала, К-У-Р-И-Ц-А?!  
Пожалуй, это было наиболее глупым поступком в её ситуации, но Вильгельмина уже поняла, что помощи ей ждать неоткуда. Две подружки этой мымры, что иногда все же останавливали ту от необдуманных действий, сейчас были полностью на её стороне. Вилл была абсолютно одна, а по этому коридору редко кто ходит, разве что охранник да уборщики, или же когда надо срезать. В коридоре были только подсобки да награды вдоль стеночки. Вообще, был еще и зал наград, но часть почему-то находилась здесь.  
Девочка напряглась, буквально всем телом ощущая нарастающее напряжение. В ногах чувствовалась слабость, в горле стоял ком, дышать становилось все труднее и труднее. Но, если она прогнется сейчас, уже не сможет себя уважать! Не после всего того, что она услышала о себе от этой куклы за все эти годы. Не после предыдущих двух стычек в этом году. Не после всего!  
— Что, нечего сказать, К-У-Р-И-Ц-А?.. — противно ухмыляясь, спросила Вилл.  
Деваться было некуда, а отступить сейчас она не могла. Она вообще больше не собиралась отступать! Ни перед этой мымрой, ни перед своими страхами или ощущениями! Не тогда, когда её мама делает все, чтобы они могли нормально жить, а её отец только и делает, что пьет, да пропадает где-то иногда по несколько дней! Она больше не будет отступать перед своими страхами!  
В момент, когда прозвенел звонок, словно спустил курок, и все словно сорвалось с места, Вилл не слышала почти ничего. Перед глазами было только лицо этой куклы. В ушах было слышно, как стучит сердце, а также чье-то тяжелое дыхание. Больше ничего не имело значения! Даже боль в ноге и теле, что поселилась там из-за падений, отступила. В руках ощущалось что-то крепкое. Да, в тот момент, когда прозвенел звонок, больше ничего не имело значения!

Тот миг был больше похож на кисель. Когда эта наглая курица что-то начала говорить, прозвенел звонок, и именно в этот момент все вокруг стало каким-то отрывочным, а также двигаться стало так тяжело.  
Вспоминая об этом позже, Вилл так и не сможет сказать, что же послужило тем спусковым крючком, который заставил её действовать, но девочка не сомневалась в том, что причиной этого была её интуиция.  
Всего одно действие — и тяжелый предмет, что до этого сжимался в руках, полетел в одну из подружек этой куклы, в другую же Вильгельмина влетела со всей возможной силы, отталкиваясь от стены. О-о-о-х, это шокированное лицо, на которое медленно наплывала яростная гримаса, долго будет еще ночами радовать юную Вандом.  
Но толчок вышел слишком сильным, и она вместе со второй противницей уже летит на пол, но в этот раз ей повезло: она упала на эту подпевалу и постаралась быстро встать, но нога её подвела, и Вилл начала заваливаться в сторону, из-за чего на нее налетела уже Фостер.  
Сдаваться было нельзя! Она не имела права проигрывать! Не сейчас! Она не станет подчиняться этой мымре!  
Удар о стену был слишком сильным, из-за чего Вилл начала хватать ртом воздух, пытаясь прийти в себя. Хуже того, в неё вошло плечо противницы! Правда, та и сама пострадала, споткнувшись о подругу и ударившись головой о стену.  
Несколько секунд передышки, после которой Вилл начала подниматься. Все её чувства говорили о том, что она находилась в опасности, и потому девочка стремилась побыстрее встать, держась за стену. Быстро бросив взгляд, она поняла, что опасность для нее представляла та, кто получил в лицо её учебником. Она уже замахивалась им в саму Вилл.  
Вильгельмина смогла увернуться от учебника, после чего прыгнула в бегущую на нее девчонку и повалила ту на пол. В глазах все двоилось, было видно все только перед собой, вокруг же была только тьма. В ушах было слышно лишь прерывистое дыхание и отбойный молоток. Противница перед ней — вот была её цель! Она схватила ту за волосы и резко дернула на себя, не давая девчонке, что уже успела сесть, и возможности. Так уж получилось, что расстояние было достаточно, из-за чего Вилл пришлось сделать полшага вперед. Все, чего она хотела, — вновь уронить противницу, но та опустилась лицом точно на её пострадавшее колено!

Вилл чуть не взвыла от боли, но именно в этот момент что-то прилетело ей в живот, заставив согнуться, после чего она вновь оказалась возле стены, судорожно пытаясь сделать вдох. Почему-то болело еще и лицо. Была только одна мысль: «Хорошо, что сегодня я так мало поела...» Во рту был противный привкус чего-то...  
— Сука... — голос Фостер вернул Вандом в сознание, и она увидела, что та стояла прямо перед ней.  
Больше она не стала даже раздумывать и с яростным рыком кинулась вперед, сбивая эту тварь на пол! После чего, сжав руку в кулак, ударила её в лицо! А потом еще раз. Кулак почему-то был мокрым и красным, да и лицо у Фостер также было красным и мокрым. Нанести же третий удар она не успела — что-то ударило её в голову.  
Вилл нырнула вперед и каким-то чудом успела выставить руки, в результате чего её нос не познакомился с полом, а вот её локоть познакомился с зубами Лауры. Правда, все это было неважно. В её голове вспыхнули звезды от боли.  
— Тварь!  
Та, кого Вилл сбила, а после зацепила и сама кукла, и была той, кто швырнул в неё учебник.  
Было плохо, голова раскалывалась, а девочка уже ничего не соображала. Было больно, но в голове было уже пусто. Она уже не понимала, что же происходит, все застилала только боль. Она не знала, что сейчас происходит, но была уверена, что не должна сдаваться. А что значит сдаться? Этого девочка уже не знала, но была уверена, что это плохо. А потому, когда той, кто кинул в неё книгу, оставалось всего ничего, Вилл смогла перекатиться в сторону, выставляя вперед ногу, из-за чего эта сука упала!  
В следующий миг они уже были тесно связаны в клубок из двух тел. Было непонятно где что! Было плохо и больно, но в какой-то миг Вилл поняла, что она уже не дергается, а просто лежит на ком-то, но вот повернуть голову было выше её сил. Был чей-то возглас, но его девочка уже не услышала, благополучно проваливаясь во тьму.

Пробудилась она от ужасного запаха и тут же застонала от боли. Казалось, что болит все тело!  
— Ну что, пробудилась, спящая красавица?  
Почему от этого приятного женского голоса, в котором было столько осуждения, было так больно в голове?  
— Ну-ну, тихо, тихо. Эх, что же вы там устроили...  
С трудом открыв глаза, Вилл увидела женщину, чья красота уже начала увядать из-за возраста. Оливия Белл — их медсестра в медпункте. Самая старшая из трех женщин, что работают там.  
— Что со мной? — Вилл не помнила ничего, что случилось после того, как она вышла в коридор, после физкультуры.  
— Не помнишь? — В голосе Белл появились нотки беспокойства.  
— Нет. А что случилось?  
Юная Вандом попыталась сесть, но без помощи у нее ничего не получилось. В голове по-прежнему раздавались удары молота о наковальню.  
— Так, ну-ка давай аккуратнее... — произнесла медсестра, после чего начала помогать Вилл.  
Пока проходило обследование, во время которого Вилл отчаянно краснела от смущения, а также чуть ли не подвывала от боли первое время, память начала возвращаться к ней. И из-за этого было еще хуже! Теперь у неё море проблем! Нет, не море — целый океан!  
— Ну что, вспомнила? — спросила женщина, заметив, как напряглась и побледнела девочка, на что та лишь кивнула. — Я не знаю, что там между вами произошло, но результаты сейчас лежат в другом конце, и с ними возятся мои подруги...  
— Я... э-э-эм... — что-то попыталась из себя выдавить Вилл, но ей не дали этого сделать, тут же начав втирать мазь в тело.  
— Если они придут в себя, то к директору пойдете вместе, — сообщила Белл. — Как вы вообще смогли устроить нечто такое после физкультуры? Устать же должны были, а тут еще и такие выкрутасы!  
— Э-э-эм... — Слов почему-то не находилось. Правда вот, боль уже отступала. — А что со мной?  
— Синяки да ушибы! Ты отделалась легче всех, — произнесла Оливия, отойдя на пару шагов, после чего осмотрела сидящую перед ней девочку. — Красота... — Вилл опустила взгляд, и чуть не дернулась, в голове словно выстрел прозвучал. — Аккуратнее дергай головой. Судя по всему, сотрясения ты не получила, но вот шишка у тебя будет. И кто из этой троицы тебя огрел учебником? Хотя не мне это будешь рассказывать! — строго оборвала сама себя медсестра. — Сейчас можешь еще немного полежать и прийти в себя, а также... вот, выпей, — протянув стакан с водой и пару таблеток, сказала Белл. — Это обезболивающее. Думаю, к концу урока вас уже можно будет вести к директору...  
— Д-директору? — слабо пискнула девочка.  
— А ты думала к кому? К нашим дежурным? Не после того, что вы вчетвером устроили! А сейчас ложись и отдыхай, пока есть время.  
Вилл могла только последовать совету, думая о том, какую же ей трепку зададут дома! Мама сильно расстроится! А она ведь на работе! И если её вызовут... Девочка закрыла красное от стыда лицо, руками и тихонько заскулила. Сколько же она неприятностей ей доставила эти происшествием. Называется, решила срезать!

Через пятнадцать минут пришла медсестра и сказала, что Вильгельмина может одеваться. После чего её, Лауру и одну из её подруг повели к директору. Хуже всего было то, что урок уж закончился и все смотрели на них! А кто-то даже тыкал пальцем. Сама же Вандом шла, повесив голову и думая о том, что, раз хуже уже вряд ли будет, значит, ей больше можно ничего не опасаться...

— Ну, юные леди, не хотите ли мне ничего рассказать? — спросил их директор, который, несмотря на свой уже преклонный возраст, продолжал занимать это кресло.  
— Я хочу обвинить Веронику Грей в том, что она плохо выполняет свои обязанности!..  
Да, явно не это все находящиеся в кабинете желали услышать. А ведь здесь был и их классный руководитель, что стоял возле книжного шкафа и сейчас почему-то закрывал лицо ладонью.

 

*******

 

Дэвид Томпсон был директором этой младшей школы Георга Первого вот уже на протяжении тридцати лет. И несмотря на то, что время его выхода на пенсию наступило уже как пять лет назад, но делать это в одиночку он не желал. В конце концов, осталось подождать всего пару лет, как его младший брат, что последние двадцать лет занимает пост директора в средней школе, которая носила то же название и была отлично видна через его окно, так же выйдет на пенсию.  
Не сказать, что это была легкая работа, но она ему нравилась. Правда, почти шесть сотен мелких пакостников могут съесть нервы у кого угодно! Оставалось радоваться тому, что у брата учеников было в два с половиной раза больше.  
Да, за то время, что Дэвид был директором, много чего происходило. Не меньше происходило и в те времена, когда он был всего лишь одним из учителей. Но вот то, что случилось сегодня под конец рабочего дня, сложно было описать обычными словами, на язык лезли лишь ругательства! А ведь он чувствовал, что сегодня будут проблемы! Специально приказал следить за всеми! Несколько драк удалось избежать. Конфликты сейчас решались немного в другом кабинете. Но хуже всего то, что и обвинить-то никого нельзя! Охранник, который отвечал за ту часть первого этажа, когда все началось, только-только отвел одних нарушителей, а вернулся, когда уже все закончилось. И ведь специально ждал конца перемены, словно сам чувствовал грядущие проблемы!  
Нет, драки были довольно частым явлением, особенно среди пятых классов. Гормоны вступают в силу, мозги перестают работать совсем. За весь долгий опыт мужчины на посту директора было лишь три спокойных года, когда удалось избежать стычек. Совсем избежать. Но сегодня все словно с цепи сорвались! И ладно бы мальчишки, тут уже все привыкли. Так дрались девочки!  
— Чем можешь порадовать меня, Оливия?  
Каких трудов Дэвиду стоило уговорить эту женщину работать у него, лучше не вспоминать, но результат того стоит.  
— Тем, что тебе не помешает выпить. Я не знаю, что там произошло, но факт в том, что у меня лежат четыре избитые девчонки. У мисс Джексон сотрясение мозга. Мисс Фостер осталась без передних зубов, и у нее сломан нос. У мисс Хилл также сломан нос и, возможно, есть трещины в ребрах. Легче всех отделалась мисс Вандом, у нее только множественные ушибы, несколько синяков, гематома на левом боку. Также поврежденная нога после физкультуры...  
— Дальше можешь не продолжать, то, что творилось на том уроке, я уже успел выслушать от Паркера, — прикрывая лицо рукой и действительно желая выпить, директор прервал женщину. — Я знаю эту группку, постоянно вызывает мелкие проблемы...  
— Ну, так и разбирайся с ними, старый пень! А я пошла, мне еще надо позаботиться о мисс Джексон...  
— Подожди. Приведи их сюда, пожалуйста. Сомневаюсь, что попытаются сбежать, но не хочу лишних проблем...  
— На других, значит, не полагаешь?  
— Боюсь, что могут не уследить. Ты все же женщина и, если чего, задавишь в зародыше...  
— Там сейчас и давить-то нечего...  
— И все же...  
— Эх, хорошо, уговорил...

Смотря на дверь, за которой только что скрылась женщина, Дэвид мог только мысленно ругаться. Нет, драки были частым явлением, но чтобы такие! Сотрясение, два сломанных носа! И ведь не скажешь, как там все произошло! Даже сказать, кто и с кем дрался, можно лишь по той причине, что там были Фостер и Вандом, а последняя лежала на мелкой Хилл. Если бы они лежали в разных местах, то можно было бы предположить, что на них кто-то напал, а камеры в том коридоре как назло не было. Их вообще в школе было мало, дорогие больно.  
Нет, драки между детьми случались, но это же дети, какие между ними могут быть драки? Младшая школа, чтоб её! Вот в средней иногда случается, а здесь все друг друга совочками отлупили и все...  
— Охренеть совочки... — прошептал мужчина, думая о том, что же будет дальше.  
Нет, всех уже предупредили. Классный руководитель Вандом и Фостер подойдет через пару минут. Доклад физрука он уже выслушал. Отчет о травмах также получил. Осталось посмотреть на девочек и решить, что же делать, поскольку ситуация и впрямь была, мягко говоря, непонятная. То ли Вандом полезла к троице и избила их, сама попутно получив, то ли, что более вероятно, три дуры решили избить ту, кто им не подчиняется. А ведь ради того, чтобы подобного не происходило, Фостер каждый день после занятий забирает кто-то из родителей или родственников!

Несколько минут тишины были потрачены на тщетные попытки успокоиться, но, когда Оливия привела девочек, на чьих лицах и одежде были хорошо заметны следы драки, Дэвид уже держал себя в руках. Правда, спокойствие чуть не было разрушено выпадом самой мелкой в этой компании проштрафившихся.  
— София, дорогая, а пришли-ка мне файл с камер в коридоре перед раздевалкой в спортзале... Да, именно за тот отрезок времени, когда там был этот класс, — попросил мужчина, стараясь сдержать рвущееся наружу раздражение. Если эта соплюшка и здесь проштрафилась, то получит волчий билет!  
Буквально через пару минут директор Томпсон мог наблюдать копию пленки с камеры, на которой было очень интересное видео. Теперь, по крайней мере, можно было не разбираться до конца. Одно хорошо, что камера записывает отрезками по несколько часов, после чего вся информация сохраняется на сервере месяц. И как раз нужная информация уже была на сервере.  
— Ну что же, думаю, мисс Грей в этой школе больше не работает, — подвел свои размышления директор, в очередной раз просматривая момент, как молодая девушка берет деньги от стоящей сейчас в его кабинете Фостер. — С вами, мисс Фостер, на этот счет мы будем говорить отдельно, как и с вашими родителями. — Если бы девочка могла, она бы еще сильнее побледнела. В противовес ей, Вандом была спокойна и уверена. — Ну, так что, все же никто из вас мне ничего не хочет рассказать?  
— Они молчать могут долго, а у нас из-за них теперь работы много, — произнес Лукас Джонс, классный руководитель девочек. Дэвид мог ему только посочувствовать. Последний год, а тут такое.  
— В таком случае скажу я, — все же немного погодя произнес директор Томпсон. — От исключения вас отделяет только то, что никто не видел вашей драки. А то, что драка была, мы знаем. Да, доказать не можем, поскольку сложно представить, что мисс Вандом смогла нанести такие повреждения в одиночку вашей троице, но если очень постараться... — Девочки были бледными. — Так как подобное у вас в первый раз, то исключать не станем, но ваши головы охладим! Мисс Вандом! — Красноволосая вытянулась, хотя при этом немного поморщилась. — Считайте, что легко отделались. Так как до каникул осталась всего неделя, вы отстранены от занятий на эту самую неделю. Шестого января вновь можете прийти на уроки. — Та только кивнула. — Что будет дальше, думаю, вы понимаете? — Девочка вновь кивнула. — Мисс Хилл и мисс Джексон, которой с нами здесь нет. Вы отстранены от занятий до тринадцатого числа! — Стоявшая белее мела Хилл кивнула. — Вы же, мисс Фостер, можете не рассчитывать появиться здесь раньше февраля! И то, все будет зависеть от ваших родителей! Вы двое можете идти. — Две девчонки вылетели в коридор со скоростью света. Всего миг, и их уже в кабинете не было. — София, пригласи, пожалуйста, в кабинет родителей мисс Фостер...  
О том, что родители девочки уже ждали, он получил сообщение от секретарши, пока думал, какое же наказание вынести. А даже если его не поддержат, ну, свое решение Дэвид сможет продавить. Хотя и макнуть в дерьмо этого расфуфыренного павлина будет приятно.

 

*******

 

Джей Арчибальд Вандом сидел и смотрел на только что закрывшуюся дверь. Просто сидел и смотрел. Даже не пытаясь думать, поскольку от этого только голова болеть начинала. А причина была проста — его сын. Томас Вандом не оправдал возложенных на него надежд от слова "совсем"!  
Однако в противовес ему его жена оправдала их все! Если бы Джей сам не сглупил, то сейчас он мог бы проводить время с внучкой и быть уверенным в том, что дело их семьи не развалится. А так он совершил довольно глупую ошибку, за которую расплачивается до сих пор. Хотя и старался помогать внучке, но только так, чтобы никто не понял. Но ведь все это было сейчас неважно.  
Джей вызывал своего сына, только чтобы обрадовать его радостным известием о том, что скоро его ждет развод. Сьюзан могла бы сколь угодно долго пытаться скрыть подобное, но сделать это трудно, особенно когда ожидаешь подобного исхода. Все же стоило признать, что эта женщина действительно когда-то любила его сына, сына, который оказался редкостным мудаком. Да и он сам не лучше. Из-за глупой гордости, а также послушав отца, что тогда был еще жив, он допустил ошибку. Почему не попытался её исправить? Пока был жив его старик, сделать это было сложно, а после уже поздно. Да и, смотря на ситуацию сейчас, не жалел, что не стал ничего менять.  
— Все изменяется, да? — закуривая сигару, произнес мужчина, откидываясь в кресле.  
Причина, по которой его сын был столь зол, заключалась в том, что Джей отказался ему помогать, а также пригрозил, что если Сьюзан уволится после развода, то и он свое место в компании потеряет. Тридцать с лишним лет, а ума так и не набрался! Оставалось только надеяться на то, что этот идиот не совершит какую-нибудь глупость. Хотя, если и совершит, то он сможет обеспечить будущее для внучки, даже если Сьюзан и будет против. Деньги еще никому не мешали...  
— Ну, а опекунство всегда можно будет успеть оформить, — пробормотал мужчина, с чьего лица не сходила ухмылка, — ведь произойти может всякое...

 

**********

 

Сьюзан Вандом находилась на взводе, и причина тому была проста: её вызвали в школу. До следующего собрания была еще неделя, и вот так вот узнать о том, что её дочь что-то натворила, было сродни грому средь ясного неба. Нет, чего-то подобного она иногда ожидала, особенно в прошлом году, когда отношения с другой девочкой в её классе были напряжены, но то, что случилось, шокировало женщину.  
Драка в школе! Об этом она даже и подумать не могла. И, судя по словам, драка окончилась для всех участников не слишком хорошо. И вот как быть?! До конца рабочего дня еще много времени, и уйти она не может. А забрать Вилл из школы надо. Не столько даже по той причине, что об этом сказали, такого не было, а потому, что она беспокоилась!  
— Ух, кто-то не сможет еще долго сидеть... — пробормотала Сьюзан, прислонившись к стене.  
Последние два дня выдались... если сказать напряженными, то значит соврать путем жестокого преуменьшения! Вчера, после того как она приехала на работу, начался сущий ад! Заказчики сдвинули сроки, и теперь весь отдел стоял на ушах, а она должна была бегать от одного к другому, чтобы проконсультировать по той или иной позиции. Из-за сдвинутых сроков доставки нужных комплектующих не оказалось на складе. Пришлось решать, что и кому отправится. Сущий ад для неё, да и не только. Одна радость о подобных возможностях было прописано в контрактах, все же фирма работает с государством, и первоочередные заказы идут именно от него. Вот и получилось, что главный заказчик сдвинул сроки, из-за чего всем пришлось побегать. Хотя многие бегают до сих пор, и она среди них.  
— Еще немного, и можно будет забыть о фитнесе... — Несколько минут тишины были жизненно необходимы, чтобы расслабиться. — Хи-хи-хи, и о чем я только думаю? — нервно посмеиваясь, отлипла от стены женщина.  
Шанса на то, что её сегодня отпустят пораньше с работы, не было совсем. При таком завале, когда все передвигаются только бегом, поскольку все понадобилось кому-то сию же минуту, возможностей уйти раньше не бывает. Хотя по сравнению со вчерашним днем, когда она вернулась домой почти в час ночи, сегодняшний день можно даже курортом назвать.  
— Хотя, может быть, все же удастся... — пробормотала Сьюзан, в чьей голове уже зарождались наметки будущего плана.  
Отвечала ли она напрямую за поставки? Однозначно нет! Она всего лишь являлась в каждой бочке затычкой. Ну, хотя её должность правильно называлась «консультант по техническим вопросам», на деле же это значит то, что женщина должна была разбираться не только в товаре, но еще и координировать поставки, коли такая нужда возникнет, например, как сейчас. Она должна была уметь все и сразу! Ну, Сьюзан Вандом хотя и потратила на это достаточно времени, но научилась и получала за это очень и очень хорошие деньги. Вот только большая их часть уходила на оплату кредитов, которые набрала одна сволочь.  
— Гребаный контракт...  
Будь возможность, Сьюзан развелась бы еще два года назад, когда ситуация стала ухудшаться, но тогда возможности не было.  
— Ну ничего, недолго тебе осталось...

На счастье старшей Вандом все дела удалось завершить буквально за четыре часа, и это было очень быстро! Проконсультировать этих горе-менеджеров, подготовить все списки, свериться с тем, что есть на складе, составить план работы, благодаря которому возможные потери можно будет свести к минимуму... Да, пришлось побегать, но все же она это сделала! А начальство одобрило.  
— Теперь можно не беспокоиться...  
О да, благодаря тому, что наконец удалось реализовать один из старых планов, который вот уже три года не удавалось продвинуть, теперь можно было не беспокоиться о том, что в случае подобных неприятностей ей придется носиться, словно за спиной стая гончих. Точнее, на подобный исход оставалось только надеяться, а в данных условиях подобное является глупостью, обязательно возникнет причина, по которой Сьюзан Вандом надо будет бегать и решать чужие вопросы.  
— На сегодня отбегалась? — завистливо спросил Дэн, один из менеджеров, что сейчас стоял у входа и курил. Дэн был старше Сьюзан на десять лет, и у него самого были дети, три дочери, и именно по этой причине Сьюзан часто с ним разговаривала и иногда советовалась.  
— Удалось реализовать одну идею, так что да... — глубоко вдохнув морозный воздух, потянулась женщина, после чего подавила желание немного поговорить, надо было спешить. — Извини, но надо бежать... Вилл в школе учудила...  
— Она у тебя вроде бы примерная девочка, так что могло такого случиться, что ты вся на иголках?  
Мужчина выбросил окурок в урну.  
— Да, вот только четыре часа назад мне позвонили и сказали, что она участвовала в драке... — В голосе старшей Вандом была лишь бесконечная обреченность.  
— Фью-ю-ю-ю... — Дэн от удивления аж свистнул. — В таком случае дам совет — ищи репетитора. Точно отстранят, но вот на сколько, можно только предполагать. А репетитора выбирай из учеников старшей школы или студентов, берут немного, но учат хорошо, правда, не все. — Сьюзан благодарно кивнула. — Если что, у меня еще остались контакты некоторых студентов, кого нанимал своим разбойницам.  
— Спасибо, Дэн, — доставая ключи, произнесла женщина. — Если что, обязательно обращусь.  
— Удачи...

На самом деле, то, что Сейфилд был не слишком большим городом, играло сейчас на руку, хотя иногда из-за этого возникали проблемы, когда требовалось достать что-то особенное. В первую очередь это вызывало сложность для фирмы, в которой работала Сьюзан, но вот за телевизором, что она покупала три года назад, пришлось ехать в другой город. Да, тогда пришлось убить много сил, но сейчас Сьюзан благодарила всех известных ей богов, что город у них пускай и имеет порт, но не столь большой, чтобы вечером были пробки.  
Именно по этой причине она смогла появиться в школе уже в начале шестого, что было своеобразным рекордом, ибо в пятницу многие уходят с работы пораньше. Сегодня она успела проскочить в самом начале и не стоять в пробках, так что были все основания надеяться, что учитель Вилл будет еще в школе.

— Так, успокойся, Сьюзан, ничего страшного не могло произойти, они всего лишь дети... — тихо пробормотала женщина, стоя перед кабинетом, в котором училась её дочь, и пытаясь успокоить сердце, что сейчас было готово выскочить из груди. — Разрешите...  
Постучав и заглянув, женщина увидела в кабинете лишь классного руководителя Вильгельмины, который что-то отмечал.  
Сегодня ей действительно повезло, поскольку учителя обычно работают только до пяти, но многим сегодня пришлось оставаться, чтобы закончить с делами из-за многочисленных школьных нарушений. Во всяком случае, так ей сказал охранник, у которого она уточняла, был ли мужчина сейчас в школе.  
— А? А, миссис Вандом, да, проходите, — кивнул старичок. — Честно говоря, я вас уже и не ожидал сегодня увидеть, — жестом предлагая сесть, произнес мистер Джонс.  
— Прошу прощения, завал на работе. — Мужчина лишь кивнул. — Что натворила моя дочь? — Сьюзан решила узнать все и сразу, боясь затягивать разговор, да и задерживать того, кто остался частично по её вине, не хотелось.  
— Мы так и не смогли выяснить точно, что произошло сегодня днем, — медленно начал мистер Джонс. — Единственное, что нам точно известно, — это то, что ваша дочь и мисс Фостер с подругами устроили драку, однако доказательства у нас есть лишь косвенные, иначе бы ситуация могла бы быть хуже.  
— Но...  
Подобное затягивание слишком сильно давило на психику, поскольку последствия могли быть очень и очень плачевными. И пусть она уже смирилась с возможным отстранением, но драка... за неё могут и исключить, если есть серьезно пострадавшие.  
— Но у нас нет никаких прямых доказательств, и потому Вильгельмина отстранена от занятий всего лишь на одну следующую неделю, — закончил мистер Джонс, о чем-то думая.  
«Слава богу...» — с трудом удалось сдержать вздох облегчения.  
— Она сильно пострадала?  
По идее, с этого и надо было начинать разговор, но раз сразу не сказали, да и Вилл в школе нет, значит, удалось отделаться лишь синяками, а это не так страшно.  
— По сравнению с тремя другими девочками — нет, но у неё синяки по всему телу, гематома на левом боку, синяк под глазом, да еще и ушиб ноги, но его она получила во время занятий на физкультуре, — произнес мужчина, возвращаясь из своих мыслей. — Миссис Вандом, я не знаю, кто прикрывает вашу дочь и вас, но скажите ему спасибо. — Эти слова заставили женщину напрячься. — Мистер Фостер был очень зол, в конце концов, перелом носа и выбитые передние зубы у любимой дочери кого угодно могут разозлить, а учитывая и то, что этот субъект и с головой редко когда дружит...  
— Что?!  
Нет, гематома намекала как бы на серьезность драки, но её можно было бы получить, даже неудачно упав, в пятнадцать лет Сьюзан таким образом себе её заработала, но вот то, как сильно пострадала другая сторона, она даже не догадывалась.  
— Хм, вам не сказали? — женщина еще в шоковом состоянии покачала головой. — В таком случае я вам все расскажу, но сначала закончу свою мысль. Лиам Фостер — это человек, с которым опасно находиться в плохих отношениях. Он и так не самый адекватный из людей, но после сегодняшнего инцидента он просто в ярости.  
Старшей Вандом удавалось лишь кивать, поскольку слухи об этом человеке она слышала.  
— Тут, конечно, и его дочь хороша, но я все же прошу вас быть осторожными. У мистера Фостера довольно длинные руки, так что он может что-нибудь учудить.  
— С-спасибо за совет... — немного сбившись, тихо произнесла Сьюзан, пытаясь понять, что же за чертовщина тут происходит, поскольку до сегодняшнего вечера она об отце вечной соперницы Вилл слышала лишь слухи, а самой ей так ничего нарыть не удалось.  
— Не за что, — кивнул Лукас Джонс, увидев, что его поняли. — Вильгельмина хорошая девочка, пускай и не ладит с математикой, да и иногда летает в облаках, но этим грешат все дети. По большей части. И потому я не хочу, чтобы с моей ученицей случилось что-то из-за того, что она отстаивала свои убеждения.  
— Убеждения? — Сьюзан была до сих пор в шоковом состоянии, не понимая, как она могла о подобном даже не догадываться.  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, но я сейчас вам расскажу свои догадки по причинам произошедшей драки, а также причинам, из-за которых Вильгельмину отстранили всего на неделю.  
— Всего?..  
Нет, известие о том, что девочка, с которой дралась Вилл, так сильно пострадала, и правда выбивало из колеи, но в младшей школе редко когда вообще отстраняли, не говоря уже о том, что срок будет больше недели.  
— Да. Мисс Хилл, а также мисс Джексон получили отстранение на две недели. Что же касается мисс Фостер, из-за других её грехов я не увижу её в своем классе до начала марта... — Если бы Сьюзан не сидела, то однозначно оказалась бы на полу. — Я вижу, вас подобное удивляет, меня тоже, но после разговора директора Томпсона и Лиама Фостера срок отстранения было решено продлить на месяц сверх планируемого изначально.  
— Д-да ч-что там произошло?  
В одной-двух неделях отстранения не было ничего удивительного в средней и старшей школе, но вот так, фактически на два месяца... директор не имел подобных прав.  
— Как это ни прискорбно признавать, но даже я, классный руководитель мисс Фостер, не знал и половины её выкрутасов в школе. Сегодня она в очередной, как выяснилось, раз дала взятку помощнице мистера Паркера. Мисс Грей, конечно, более не работает в нашей школе, но перед тем, как её уволили, ради сохранения места она успела много чего рассказать. Впрочем, мисс Грей это не помогло.  
— Так, значит...  
О подобных возможностях даже подумать было глупо до сегодняшнего вечера.  
— Мистеру Фостеру пришлось хорошо раскошелиться, уплачивая все штрафы согласно контракту, — спокойно произнес мистер Джонс, который даже и не думал прятать ухмылку. — Да и его дочь только чудом из школы не вылетела.  
— Э-эм...ясно... — Что еще можно было сказать в этой ситуации, было непонятно. Оказывается, школьная драка, даже с таким перечнем повреждений у противницы, — это так, ничего не значащий факт. Во всяком случае, в свете открывшейся информации. — А другие две девочки сильно пострадали?  
— У мисс Хилл всего лишь сломан нос, а мисс Джексон получила сотрясение мозга...  
«Вот тебе и школьная драка...» — Сьюзан была пришиблена информацией.  
— Ясно, спасибо, мистер Джонс. Я могу идти?  
— Подождите. Раз уж вы все равно здесь, то давайте я вам расскажу, как идут дела у вашей дочери в учебе, чтобы на следующей неделе вам не надо было приходить...

Через полчаса Сьюзан покинула школу с гудящей головой. Школьный учитель её дочери успел пройтись по всем проблемам Вилл с уроками и указал, где ей следует уделить больше внимания перед началом следующего года. Да, на следующей неделе он не планировал никаких контрольных, дабы не мучить детей, так что Вилл потеряет лишь в знаниях.  
Перед уходом Сьюзан поинтересовалась, с чем связано то, что ей все так подробно рассказали. На подобный вопрос Лукас Джонс лишь посмеялся да обрадовал, что о случившемся не знают теперь только те, кто не ходит в эту школу. О произошедшей драке уже к концу дня знали все ученики, а те, кто не знал, видел пострадавших, конвоируемых к директору. Что же касается скандала с Лаурой Фостер, то о нём знает уже точно треть школы, а это значит то, что к концу понедельника все о нем будут уже знать. Ну, а так как Вилл и Лаура дошли до откровенного конфликта, мистер Джонс решил её всего лишь проинформировать.  
— Ну я ей задам... — тихо пробормотала женщина, садясь в машину, где только и смогла расслабиться. Почему-то сильно захотелось выпить.

— Вилл!.. — заходя в дом, прокричала женщина, но тут же замерла, не увидев куртки дочери, которая уже точно должна была быть дома. Да и её обуви не было! Вообще не было похоже, что кто-то домой возвращался. — Вилл!..  
Паника начала захватывать женщину, что в один миг избавилась от зимней обуви, дабы не пачкать пол, а также верхней одежды, и пронеслась по квартире. «Да где же она?! — ужас начал сковывать сердце женщины, а слова, что сказал ей учитель, бились, словно отбойный молоток, в мозгу. — Нет... нет... успокойся дура!..» — именно в этот момент входная дверь открылась.

 

********

 

Вильгельмина Вандом после посещения директора еще очень долго сидела в медицинском крыле, и причинами тому были до сих пор болящая нога, а также синяки по всему телу! Повернуться вообще было сложно. Синяк под глазом все равно появился, несмотря на все усилия этого не допустить. Так что завтра с утра в зеркале будет необычайная красота!  
— У-у-у... — стон вырвался сам собой, когда девочка резко повернулась. Вот еще одна напасть! Даже поворачиваться было тяжело, не говоря уже о том, чтобы наклониться!  
Вильгельмина была вынуждена признать, что отделали её хорошо. Хотя по сравнению с тем, как пострадали её противницы, ей еще повезло. Остаться без зубов она совсем не хотела. А если бы ей нос сломали?! Или же получить сотрясение мозга и постельный режим? Этого бы она не выдержала! Так что Вилл с чистой совестью могла сама себе признаться, что ей повезло. Особенно на фоне утренних неприятностей. Правда, это единственное, в чем ей повезло.  
— Надеюсь, мама не слишком сильно будет злиться.  
Да, этого было бы хорошо избежать всеми возможными методами. Когда она в последний раз проштрафилась, попа болела всю ночь, из-за чего пришлось спать на животе.  
Хотя в этот раз её дела и были куда как хуже. Мало того что устроила драку, так еще и заработала отстранение! А ведь у неё и так оценки далеки от идеальных! По некоторым предметам с трудом удается балансировать на самом краю.  
— У-у-у... — новый стон сожаления вырвался из уст девочки, правда, вряд ли бы его кто услышал. Вилл не могла себе позволить быть опозоренной подобным. Да и вообще повезло, что обезболивающее уже давно начало действовать, иначе бы ко всему букету ощущений добавилась еще и головная боль.  
«Да уж, по голове мне хорошо прилетело...» — шишка пальцами ощущалась очень даже хорошо. А причиной тому был удачно прилетевший учебник. Её учебник!  
Но даже так все, что сейчас ей надо было делать, — это сидеть и стараться быть как можно незаметнее. Учитывая, какой скандал тут развернулся всего через полчаса после возвращения от директора, то сейчас не хотелось бы попасться на глаза разозленным родителям этих куриц! Они, даже ничего не делая, умудряются вызывать неприятности! Так что сейчас самым лучшим планом, какой только мог сформироваться, было сидеть тихо и приходить в себя, тем более что чем больше она сидела на койке в кабинете, тем легче ей становилось. Синяки уже так сильно не болели, нога вообще почти прошла! Ну, могло бы быть и лучше, но до дома без резких движений она как-нибудь доберется...

Отпроситься домой было очень сложно, но она все же сумела это сделать спустя три часа. Нет, вы только подумайте, три часа! И все это время ей пришлось сидеть в медпункте. Да что там можно делать столько времени?! Уже через час после посещения кабинета директора Вилл, по своему скромному мнению, оправилась достаточно, чтобы отправиться домой, но её не отпустили, сказав дожидаться мамы. У-у-у, так нечестно!  
Правда, пока она сидела, то смогла много чего интересного выслушать, и не только в свой адрес. Информация о том, что эту куклу она не увидит до марта месяца, была бальзамом для души девочки. Не говоря уже о том, что эту вредную помощницу мистера Паркера уволили. Правда, что там было еще, сама юная Вандом так понять и не смогла, а подходить ближе к бушующему отцу куклы она не решилась, мало ли её заметят. Но все же вид твоего врага, что бледнеет перед описываемыми карами, просто бесподобен! Но даже так, когда все развлечение закончилось, заняться было совершенно нечем. Вот и пришлось сидеть целых три часа в медпункте, делая домашнее задание, ведь все равно больше делать было нечего.

— И все же я рекомендую вам, мисс Вандом, остаться в школе до приезда вашей матери, — сказала медсестра, одна из...  
Нет, в чем-то она была права, и Вилл, если бы хорошо подумала, могла бы и согласиться, но ей уже надоело сидеть здесь. В класс не отпустили, продолжая наблюдать, мало ли что пропустили, или вдруг ей станет плохо. А от запаха медикаментов хотелось выть! Домашнее задание она закончила полчаса назад, и последние полчаса Вильгельмина всерьез рассматривала возможность попытаться сбежать через окно.  
— Через десять минут уезжает последний автобус, а мама на работе может быть занята до позднего вечера, — в который раз повторила свои слова Вилл. Учитывая то, что вчера она маму вечером так и не увидела, то сидеть до закрытия школы не было никакого желания!  
— Эх, дети, какие же вы упрямые... — наконец сдалась медсестра.  
Но даже так, если бы она не училась уже в пятом классе, ей этой победы было бы не видать! Всех, кто младше пятого класса, в обязательном порядке забирают из школы. А так у нее есть все шансы спокойно добраться до дома и даже завернуть в магазин, купить чего-нибудь сладенького на оставшиеся карманные деньги. Сегодня, конечно, пришлось потратиться, но кое-что еще осталось.  
— С наступающим Рождеством! — произнеся это, вылетела Вилл в коридор, надеясь, что автобус еще не ушел, а также стараясь не обращать внимания на вновь разболевшуюся ногу.  
Нет, она могла бы до дома дойти и сама, но делать это не хотела, ведь нога все же болела. А рисковать остановиться где-нибудь посередине пути она не хотела. В результате было принято спорное решение ехать на школьном автобусе. До дома, конечно, не довезет, но там уже близко идти.

Несмотря на все опасения Вилл, в автобусе было почти пусто, если не считать с десяток человек из средней школы, которые в большинстве своем сидели по одному и на неё абсолютно не обращали внимания. Это было очень и очень хорошо, поскольку ученики средней школы вообще редко когда обращают внимание на младшеклассников. А вот будь тут кто-нибудь из параллели, то внимание ей было бы обеспечено, в этом даже не приходилось сомневаться.  
Быстрая поездка, и вот Вилл уже вышла из автобуса и медленно поплелась домой. Почему медленно? Причина была проста — на дороге была тонкая корка льда в некоторых местах, и потому идти надо было аккуратно. Впрочем, все планы по возвращению домой были моментально изменены, когда она увидела машину отца, стоявшую недалеко от их дома. Появиться перед ним в таком виде?! А после слушать лекцию, которая грозит затянуться на несколько часов? Да Боже упаси! И это ей еще повезет, если будет лекция, почему-то вспомнился утренний подзатыльник. А если он будет пьян?  
Именно в этот момент Вильгельмина заметила так раздражающую её глаза странность — в окнах не горел свет! Но машина отца указывала на то, что он дома! Во всяком случае, с утра машины на том месте не было. Юная Вандом уже подумывала о том, чтобы все же пойти домой, как увидела отца, который сейчас стоял рядом с какой-то женщиной. Именно в этот момент мозг Вилл решил устроить перезагрузку, и она поспешила уйти оттуда, даже несмотря на то, что нога начинала болеть все больше и больше.  
Думать о том, что же это значило, Вилл не хотела, а идти домой теперь просто опасалась. Ведь, судя по тому, как её отец двигался, он уже успел немного выпить. Нет, определенно, она домой не хочет идти! Но в тот момент, когда она уже поворачивала за угол, девочка заметила, что рядом с машиной её отца остановился какой-то джип, откуда вышли несколько мужчин, и её отец им сильно обрадовался, моментально забыв про женщину, с которой только что разговаривал.  
«Нет, я даже знать не хочу, с чем это связано!» — подумала девочка и поспешила уйти как можно быстрее в парк, где она точно знала, что будет в безопасности.

До парка Вилл добралась быстро и уже хотела немного погулять, как делала это иногда, но замерла и направилась в сторону столь привычных уже качелей. Что бы она там ни говорила, но нога доставляла неудобства, и юная Вандом не хотела вновь влипнуть в неприятности! Особенно сейчас, когда все тело болело.  
Но неприятности не обошли её стороной, и, когда до качелей оставалось всего несколько метров, Вилл решила срезать, за что и поплатилась, поскользнувшись и упав на и так больное колено.  
— Да что ж такое-то?! — стараясь сдержать рвущиеся слезы, пробормотала девочка, с трудом поднимаясь и добираясь до точки своего путешествия.

Настроение было отвратительным, и причиной того была не только вновь начавшая болеть нога, но еще и то, что домой так попасть и не удалось, а значит, и мультики, которые она хотела сегодня посмотреть, также прошли мимо неё стороной. А ведь там только-только началось все самое интересное! А все из-за отца! Ну вот почему он не мог и сегодня куда-нибудь отправиться, как делал это почти каждую пятницу?!  
— Чертова пятница тринадцатое!.. — пробормотала девочка, начав вновь раскачиваться.  
А ведь вечером предстоит еще и лекция от мамы. Во всяком случае, Вилл искренне надеялась на то, что это будет только лекция! Ведь что-то хорошее сегодня еще должно было случиться? Нет, одна приятная новость сегодня уже была, но только одна! И она не перекрывала всего того, что случилось за весь день.  
— Может быть, стоило все же остаться в школе? — тихо спросила сама себя Вильгельмина, думая о том, что мама бы точно смогла защитить её от отца, который опять напился. — Ну почему он такой?!  
Это уже был не крик, а стон души, которая разрывалась от боли из-за всего происходящего.  
В школе Вильгельмина уже не сможет чувствовать себя в безопасности, не после сегодняшнего, когда все девчонки в классе на неё ополчились! Нет, и с ними она придумает, что сделать, но раньше они хотя бы сохраняли нейтралитет. Лары с ней нет, а значит, она одна против всех. Но именно сегодня Вилл поняла, что значат эти слова.  
Кто с ней будет общаться? А с кем она сможет общаться? С теми дурами из параллельного класса? Прийти к ним после всего, что они друг другу наговорили в прошлом году? Она не собирается признавать поражение! Даже несмотря на то, что из-за этого почему-то очень больно в груди и слезы сами собой наворачивались на глаза. В своем классе она уже не рассчитывала найти подругу, хотя бы возможную, с кем сможет общаться. Сегодня они все показали, что на стороне этой куклы. Особенно после занятия, когда самой куклы уже в раздевалке не было, но из душевой её выталкивали все вместе.  
А кто еще оставался? Мальчишки?! Они постоянно строят гадости и устраивают неприятности! И это не говоря уже об этом глупом Бруксе, от мыслей о котором становится только хуже. Попытаться прибиться к старшим девочкам? Нет, вчера была одна, что помогла и вроде бы отнеслась к ней нормально, но почему-то не хотелось. Возникало странное ощущение, что это приведет лишь к новым неприятностям.  
«И сколько мне сегодня здесь сидеть?! — нет, в обычных ситуациях Вилл была бы рада провести в парке как можно больше времени, но именно сегодня этого не хотелось. — А ведь все из-за отца...»  
Именно в этот момент ощутила нечто, просто нечто, стоящее рядом с ней! А ведь до этого она не испытывала ничего подобного. Почему-то начинали вспоминаться ужастики, которые она смотрела, из-за чего девочка невольно вздрогнула. Но повернуть голову все же надо было, хотя все проблемы в ужастиках начинаются именно в тот момент, когда замечаешь неприятности.  
«Да что со мной такое?! Такого просто быть не может! — злость придала сил, но голова все равно поворачивалась медленно, из-за чего, вполне возможно, можно было расслышать звук, похожий на скрип несмазанных петель. — Мальчишка?!» — Эта мысль вызвала кратковременный ступор.  
Вообще, к Вилл было очень сложно подобраться, и она об этом знала. Так уж получилось, что еще с прошлого года девочка начала чувствовать, когда к ней кто-то подходил слишком близко. Нет, это сделать все еще было можно, но только в том случае, если она была чем-то очень сильно занята, и только в этом случае не обращала внимания на это. Или же подобное происходило, когда она находилась в другой комнате и кто-то её поджидал за стеной, но даже так девочка почти всегда ощущала чье-то присутствие в самый последний момент. А тут на открытой местности да по снегу, который, по идее, должен был скрипеть, к ней подобрались на расстояние в полметра! И она не только не услышала, но и не почувствовала этого приближения!  
— Привет, меня зовут Наруто Узумаки. А тебя?.. — с легким акцентом, не забывая при этом широко улыбаться, произнес мальчишка, что был явно старше самой Вилл.  
Так же девочка, пока приходила в себя, отметила слишком легкую одежду у напугавшего её мальчишки. Он был одет слишком легко. Да, штаны оранжевого цвета были на вид довольно плотными, на ногах были кроссовки, зимой! Но на теле у него была не зимняя куртка, а какая-то спортивная тоненькая курточка, да еще и открытая, под которой можно было увидеть футболку.  
— Вилл... — заторможенно произнесла юная Вандом, на миг задержавшись взглядом на лице, на котором были забавные, словно усы... шрамы?.. Или же это были не шрамы?! Именно в этот момент Вильгельмина поняла, что она смотрит на мальчишку, что помешал её уединению, из-за чего фыркнула и отвернулась, мысленно костеря себя за подобную глупость!  
— Приятно познакомиться. — Сказав это, раздражитель, что должен был уже замерзнуть, сел на соседние качели и стал раскачиваться!  
«Да что же это за день-то такой?!» — сказать, что Вилл была поражена, значит ничего не сказать. До сегодняшнего дня она еще никогда не видела подобной наглости. Вот так просто подойти, сесть и мешать скрипом качелей думать!  
— Тебе чего-то надо? — надеясь, что это звучит грозно, спросила Вилл через несколько минут, все же не выдержав и повернувшись в сторону раздражителя.  
— Да хочу с тобой познакомиться и подружиться, — широко улыбаясь, произнес этот... этот... этот мальчишка! Это была явно какая-то подстава от Фостер, больше ни от кого! И вообще, все мальчишки — дураки!  
— А я с тобой — нет! — произнесла Вилл и отвернулась. Хотя уже ощущала, что он от нее не отстанет.  
Последующие пять минут только убедили юную Вандом в этом, поскольку нарушитель не собирался замерзать и уходить, а все так же продолжал качаться, жутко раздражая её скрипом качелей. И ведь надо было ему сесть на те, что были ближе всего к ней, так еще и те, что постоянно скрипят!  
— И почему же? — в любой момент готовясь сбежать, если понадобится, спросила Вилл.  
— У тебя красивые волосы...  
Честно говоря, Вильгельмина была готова к любому ответу, но не к этому! Поскольку до сего момента мальчишки из-за цвета волос над ней только издевались или смеялись...  
— Хм... — хмыкнув, отвернулась Вилл, стараясь скрыть резко покрасневшее лицо.  
Вообще, ситуация была довольно странной, особенно после прошедшего дня, и находящийся рядом мальчишка её только что усугубил. Вильгельмина привыкла доверять своей интуиции, а та ей твердила, что все будет в порядке и этому мальчику стоит доверять. Ей, мальчику! Это какая-то злобная шутка! А из-за кого ей как-то пришлось целый урок сидеть и смотреть, как все веселятся? Тогда была испачкана её спортивная форма. А кто над ней постоянно насмехался из-за волос?  
Не самые приятные воспоминания начали заполнять её мысли, а Вилл начала все больше и больше погружаться в себя, стараясь отгородиться от всего этого. А нога, что продолжала болеть, лишь усугубляла ситуацию. И это не говоря уже об интуиции, которая не предупреждала её об опасности, как это происходит обычно в подобных ситуациях! В результате, когда неожиданная помеха вновь заговорила, Вилл была готова расплакаться.  
— Ну так что?  
Юная Вандом краем сознания отметила, что скрипа качелей больше нет, и повернула голову, обнаружив, что за ней пристально наблюдают, отчего она вздрогнула.  
— Я не хочу с тобой знакомиться, так что можешь уходить! — срывающимся голосом произнесла девочка, но, не заметив никаких действий со стороны раздражителя, добавила:— И вообще, тебе не холодно, ничего не отморозишь?  
Об этом она слышала от врача, да и мама что-то такое говорила, именно по этой причине девочка в портфеле зимой носила сидушку. С ней и правда было намного комфортнее сидеть.  
— Нет, — слегка покраснев и все же встав, произнес юноша. — Но я так просто не сдамся, не будь я Узумаки Наруто! — вставая в глупую позу, произнес мальчик. — Ну, так что?  
— Хм, — вновь отвернулась Вилл, не забыв при этом хмыкнуть. Этот мальчик её раздражал!  
Прошло еще немного времени, за которые Вилл вновь погрузилась в ту тьму, что окружала её мысли, не забывая при этом поглядывать на причину, что вызывала эти негативные чувства. Он просто стоял и ждал! Словно вот так просто это можно было сделать. Сколько она пыталась подружиться с другими, в том числе и с мальчишками? А тут он, словно насмехаясь над ней, стоял рядом. Над душой! И вообще, как у него язык повернулся такое сказать?! Да еще и приведя в причину цвет её волос?!  
«Если он пойдет за мной, то я его пошлю!.. — сейчас Вилл была на грани срыва, и только гордость не позволяла расплакаться. Сегодня произошло слишком много всего! — Да, так и поступлю!» — составив для себя план действий, Вилл резко встала, но пострадавшая нога до сих пор не прошла, а недавнее падение только усугубило ситуацию, из-за чего она в который раз за день упала. И опять больно ударившись! Слезы невольно брызнули из глаз.  
— Эй, ты как?  
Тот странный мальчик, Наруто, тут же оказался рядом, и неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— Отстань!..  
Юной Вандом было обидно и больно, а также немного стыдно за то, что кто-то увидел её слезы, из-за чего она тут же резко отвернулась, но это действие лишь вырвало стон боли. Поворот был слишком резким, а повреждения от драки еще никуда не делись.  
Вильгельмина сидела несколько минут, пытаясь справиться с болью, неожиданно появившимся страхом того, что она не сможет добраться до дома, а также душившей её болью, что была вызвана словами этого Узумаки. Но неожиданно произошло то, что стало последней каплей. Этот мальчик просто обошел и присел рядом с ней и прижал к себе, начав медленно поглаживать по спине, даря при этом какое-то странное чувство умиротворения.  
Не выдержав подобной резкой перемены в ощущениях, Вилл сдалась и расплакалась, давая волю слезам, боли и страху. Давая волю тому, что так долго давило на неё, вцепившись в тоненькую куртку мальчика, который и был причиной её состояния, словно в спасательный круг.

Сколько прошло времени, Вилл не знала, но в определенный момент она поняла, что её ноги и попа замерзли сидеть на снегу, а вот телу, наоборот, было даже слишком тепло! Да и вообще было какое-то странное чувство, того... что её обнимают! В этот миг щеки девочки вспыхнули от смущения. Да как такое вообще могло быть?! Да и она сама вцепилась в куртку этого... этого... этого... да как он вообще посмел воспользоваться её слабостью?!  
— Отпусти, — тихо попросила Вильгельмина, сама с трудом отпуская куртку, в которую до этого вцепилась.  
— А с тобой точно все в порядке? — В голосе мальчика слышалась беспокойство о ней. А ведь еще никто, кроме мамы и еще, может быть, Лары, не беспокоился о ней!  
— Да, — шмыгая носом, твердо произнесла Вилл и только в тот момент, когда её отпустили, подумала о том, как она сейчас выглядела. Не то чтобы это было так уж ужасно, но ведь она только что плакала! — Не смотри! — с трудом отвернувшись в сторону, чтобы он не видел её лица, Вилл начала приводить себя в порядок, а также искать платок, который нашелся в глубине куртки. Да как так вообще... да почему она об этом думает?!  
— Эм, ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке? — послышался за спиной звук приминаемого снега, словно кто-то переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Да! — Вилл не могла разобраться в своих ощущениях, но точно знала одно: ей надо было вставать!  
— Помочь? - И опять в голосе было беспокойство!  
— Нет! — надеясь, что это прозвучала гордо, заявила девочка, после чего попыталась встать, только чтобы опять оказаться в снегу. Колено, которым она ударилась уже здесь, болело слишком сильно и сгибалось с трудом. — Д-да...  
В этот момент Вилл испугалась, очень сильно испугалась!  
— Так, давай аккуратно... — этот непонятный мальчик, который вызывал у неё странные чувства, а также не казалось, что он сейчас сделает какую-нибудь пакость, помог ей медленно встать. Хотя нормально опереться на ногу Вилл и не могла — было слишком больно.  
— Ай!..  
Попытка сделать шаг не увенчалась успехом, в результате чего она опять чуть не упала, но её успели поддержать, из-за чего Вильгельмина вновь покраснела.  
— Эм... Вилл, да?..  
В голосе Узумаки прозвучала неуверенность. И что за фамилия такая? Только бы слепой не заметил вопроса.  
— Вильгельмина Вандом, Вилл, Вилма... — сказала девочка и, только произнеся второе сокращение имени, замерла: она же его не любит, так почему назвала?  
— Приятно познакомиться! — Эта смущенная улыбка просила кирпича! Именно так пару раз выражался её отец, о котором лучше не думать. Но сейчас сравнивая те две ситуации, момент был больно похож. — Ты можешь идти?  
Несмотря на то, что вопрос был глупым, Вилл сразу не смогла на него ответить. Причиной было то, что её нога слишком сильно болела. Нет, если постараться, то вполне был шанс на то, что до дома она медленно доберется, но что будет, если она опять упадет?! Почему-то именно сейчас выбор парка, в котором редко кто гуляет, показался девочке донельзя глупым.  
— Н-не з-знаю... — даже начав заикаться, сказала юная Вандом.  
— Значит так, я тебя понесу, а ты будешь меня направлять...  
«Что он сказал?» — смотря на мальчика, на которого она до сих пор опиралась, спросила сама себя Вилл. Ситуация не могла стать еще более глупой! Но, приподняв голову и посмотрев в глаза того, кто был виновником её недавней истерики, стало понятно, что может. Это была не шутка!  
— Так, не упади сразу! — убедившись, что Вилл нормально стояла на здоровой ноге, этот Узумаки встал перед ней, после чего присел. — Забирайся!  
— Т-ты совсем дурак? — «Это же бред, да? Меня так сильно ударили по голове, что я сейчас лежу в медпункте и у меня галлюцинации?!»  
— Ты так и будешь стоять и трястись от холода или позволишь мне помочь тебе? — Впервые в голосе мальчика проскочило раздражение. — И не смотри на меня так! Как в таком случае до дома собираешься добраться?!  
Постояв еще пару мгновений, Вилл все же смогла признаться себе, что этот вариант единственный на данный момент возможный! И даже думать не стоит о том, что будет, если её в таком положении кто-нибудь увидит. Это было бы еще хуже, чем если бы она шла на костылях... И пускай эта мысль также была неплоха, но где она найдет костыли посреди парка, в котором почти никто в конце недели не ходит?!  
«Интересно, мне стоит повторяться или же нет? — одна определенная мысль билась в голове девочки, пока она забиралась на спину мальчику, после чего сразу же сжала руки, боясь упасть, когда он её подхватил и встал!.. В этот миг Вилл опять чуть не закричала, но боль была мимолетной, так как, видимо, что-то поняв, этот странный мальчик свел руки сзади и подхватил её под попу! — Нет, определенно, я не буду повторять свою мысль!»  
Вильгельмина уткнулась носом ему в спину, стараясь не смотреть вперед, поскольку её подобная ситуация очень сильно смущала. Но именно в этот момент она поняла, что еще в образе этого Узумаки Наруто так сильно выбивалось из привычной картины — его цвет волос! Он был блондином! Мальчик-блондин! В этот миг мозг Вилл слишком сильно перегрелся и взял время на перезагрузку, и очнулась она только в тот момент, когда они уже подошли к выходу из парка, совершенно не тому, через который она входила.  
— Ты не там вышел! — Вилл определенно надо было следить, куда шло её невольное кресло!  
— Эм, ну, так я и не знаю, где ты живешь. Так что направляй...  
Опять хмыкнув, девочка начала направлять Узумаки, внутренне дивясь тому, что тот еще даже не запыхался. Да даже не вспотел! Хотя на его спине определенно было приятно ехать, тепло. Но даже так подобные мысли лишь отвлекли её от основных размышлений. Вообще, сколько она знала мальчиков-блондинов? Да на всю их младшую школу... ладно, исключая первый и второй классы, был всего один мальчик блондин!  
— Здесь надо перейти дорогу.  
Только в этот момент Вилл заметила, что прохожие, которых стало значительно больше, обращали на них внимание, а некоторые из взрослых еще и улыбались!  
«У-у-у, как это смущает!..»  
Впрочем, дальнейший путь проходил без каких-либо проблем, Только иногда Вилл высовывала голову из-за плеча, чтобы дать правильное направление, а все остальное время она прятала лицо, стараясь скрыть свое смущение. Да и тепло ей было, из-за чего она даже начала засыпать. Но, учитывая, какой сегодня был день, даже до дома они не смогли добраться без приключений.  
— Вау, вы только посмотрите на это! — противный и столь знакомый голос вырвал Вилл из дремы, в которую она все же впала, несмотря на все сопротивление.  
«И зачем я сказала срезать через двор?!» — причина была проста, она начала бояться, что Наруто устал, хотя по нему и не было заметно. Да даже дыхание осталось ровным! — Чего тебе, Купер? — высовывая голову из-за плеча, спросила Вилл.  
— Вилма, ты не только подралась сегодня в школе, но еще и пострадала настолько, что тебя надо нести?!  
Встретить этого... этого... а действительно кого? Было не самой приятной новостью.  
— А ты завидуешь? Так прости, но ты не красивая девушка, я тебя нести не собираюсь.  
Слова мальчика, с которым она познакомилась совсем недавно, вновь вызвали волну непонятных ей чувств, а также заставили покраснеть, опять!  
— Что?..  
Кажется, не только она на миг выпала из реальности, но еще и Купер вместе со всеми своими приятелями.  
— Эм, ты не слышал, и мне стоит повторить? — Вилл не видела, но не сомневалась, что на лице у этого блондина сверкала улыбка.  
А ведь здесь не школа! И Купер был самым старшим в младшей... школе... Именно в этот миг мысли Вилл замерли. Ведь мальчик, что нес её, был старше, но вот насколько? Но точно в средней школе! Но ведь он был ниже Купера, да и рядом с ним были другие пятиклашки.  
— Ты совсем дурак? Ах да, что я спрашиваю, ты же блондин! — До чего же мерзкий голос у этого Купера! — И невесту нашел себе под стать, такую же раскрашенную!  
— Вилл, ты не будешь против, если выполнение нашего спора сейчас прервется на пару минут?  
Девочка лишь помотала головой, до сих пор будучи смущенной из-за слов этого придурка и одновременно из-за них же и злой!  
— Хорошо, в таком случае подожди...  
Спустя пару мгновений после того, как её аккуратно поставили на землю, не дав ступить сразу на больную ногу, которая уже почти и не болела, Вилл наблюдала картину форменного избиения. Несколько её одноклассников, а также мальчишки из параллельных классов и сам Купер летали по площадке, словно ничего не весили. Казалось, что вот только сейчас её невольный спаситель будет избит, как уже вся дюжина этих противных мальчишек была избита и валялась на земле, постанывая от боли.  
— Еще вопросы? — хмурясь, произнес Узумаки, по которому даже ни разу не попали. — Если желаете повторить, я к вашим услугам, — закончил свою речь блондин, после чего подошел к ней и помог опять оказаться на спине.  
Все эти действия Вилл вообще никак не прокомментировала, до сих пор находясь в ступоре. Она сегодня днем чуть не проиграла трем ровесницам. А этот мальчик просто пришел и у неё на глазах разрушил все возможные представления о том, как все должно быть. Так еще и не устал и не запыхался, да по нему вообще ни разу не попали. И это после того, как он её тащил!  
— На пятый этаж... — пискнула девочка, заметив, что лифт не работает.«И как бы я поднималась с больной ногой?»  
Впрочем, и сам подъем произошел быстро, после чего перед ней оказалась дверь её квартиры, которая была слегка приоткрыта, а из самой квартиры слышался голос её матери, которая её звала. Вилл уже хотела попросить остановиться этого Узумаки, но тот, даже не дав ей время подготовиться, просто зашел в квартиру, где они тут же столкнулись с её мамой!  
— Эм, привет, мам?..  
Вопрос прозвучал как-то нервно, или это ей только показалось?

 

********

 

Смотря на замершую и наблюдавшую за ним девушку, Наруто не понимал, чем она его так заинтересовала. Да, девочка отличалась от всех своих сверстниц, да цвет волос был другой, такой, что встречался только в родном мире у представителей его клана, но ведь она простая девчонка из этого мира! Или это было не так?  
— Приятно познакомиться, — произнес Наруто, садясь на качели и думая о том, что этот фырк был очень похож на те, что выдавал почти последний представитель клана Учих.  
Именно с такими мыслями Наруто принялся раскачиваться. Да, ему было о чем подумать, а не только о том, что же он будет говорить и делать дальше. Да и воспоминания о том, как он после академии почти точно так же сидел на качелях, невольно начали пробуждаться. Подумав об этом, Узумаки скосил взгляд на все еще молчавшую девушку. Синяки на её лице, а также характерные движения, когда она шла к качелям, наводили на определенные мысли и воспоминания. Ведь когда-то и он также ходил весь побитый, а после академии сидел в одиночестве на качелях, надеясь, что кто-нибудь подойдет и поговорит. Или, на что в последние годы он даже не рассчитывал, предложит дружить.  
Именно по этой причине Наруто сказал то, что сказал. Да, возможно, это было глупо. Даже более, чем глупо, особенно учитывая то, кем он являлся и чем вынужден заниматься, но язык явно был другого мнения. Да и фраза про то, что её волосы ему нравятся, была правдой. Красный цвет и правда был красивым и шел ей! Оранжевый все равно вне конкуренции, но красный шел следом. Второе место тоже неплохо.  
Именно в этот момент Наруто переключил свое внимание на то, что стал думать о том, как же выглядела его мама, а также насколько бы красиво на ней смотрелись красные волосы. Кьюби ему вряд ли что-нибудь подобное расскажет, а так можно было немного помечтать.  
Через какое-то время Наруто надоело качаться на этих жутко скрипучих качелях, и он замер, вновь невольно начиная сравнивать себя и девочку, что сидела рядом. Да, у них были существенные отличия, но вот то, что она, также как и он когда-то, сидела в одиночестве, да еще и после серьезной драки...  
Именно в этот момент Наруто понял, что же его так смущало в новой знакомой — её энергетика! Не только волосы, но еще и энергетика, как выражается Кьюби, отличалась от обычной! Она не была похожа на обычных людей, а скорее на того мага. Эти мысли вызвали кратковременный ступор. Это что же получается, он невольно наткнулся на... А на кого он мог наткнуться? Его клоны проверили родителей и не нашли ничего интересного, кроме того, что отец девочки — жуткий мудак! Ох, если и у него был такой отец, то при встрече он бы ему морду лица поправил!  
Последовавшее неожиданное продолжение разговора невольно смутило юношу, даже несмотря на то, что ему было плевать на холод, спасибо чакре. Он встал, только чтобы вновь замереть, как дурак, на одном месте, и думать, что делать дальше. Разговор не складывался! Он не знал, о чем можно с ней поговорить. Интуиция, которая обычно в такие моменты орет матом более крепким, чем строители Тазуны, молчала. Девочка, судя по ощущениям, оказалась магом, но сама об этом не знала.  
Но вот подошел тот самый момент, когда тишина, что опустилась на них, была разорвана. Тот непонятный миг неловкости был сломан, и девочка встала, только чтобы упасть.  
Что делать с начавшей плакать девочкой, Наруто не знал и потому мог только беспомощно стоять и смотреть, пока его вновь не прошибли воспоминания о прошлом. Но об этом он будет думать уже потом. Выйдя из ступора, юный Узумаки сделал то, о чем мечтал всю жизнь и чего так и не дождался в своем родном мире. Просто присел и прижал к себе сжавшуюся и тихо плачущую девочку, начав нежно гладить её по спине. А та лишь вцепилась в него изо всех сил и дала волю чувствам.  
Сколько раз и сам Наруто хотел чего-то подобного? Сколько раз он хотел, чтобы рядом оказался тот, кто поймет и поможет? Сколько раз он мечтал в подобные моменты, что рядом окажется, неважно кто, и вот так же прижмет его, позволив выплакаться? Сколько раз после этого, придя домой, он сам тихо продолжал плакать, пряча лицо в подушке? Этих моментов не счесть. Да, к одиннадцати годам он уже понял, что один и никто не придет к нему и не поможет. Даже старик Хокаге.  
Именно по этой причине его действия скорее были инстинктивными, чем осмысленными. Именно эти сравнения заставили его начать беспокоиться об этой девушке. И именно по этой причине он сейчас сидел и пытался сделать все, чтобы Вилл почувствовала то, чего ему так не хватало.

То, что происходило после того, как Вилл успокоилась, у Наруто вызвало головную боль. Ну не мог он понять девушек! Иногда более-менее понимал, почему они то или иное действие делают, но вот то, что его попросили отвернуться, когда успокоилась, было не понять!  
Ну, хотя бы то, что происходило дальше, было понятно. Он бы и сам не хотел полагаться на чью-то помощь без надобности. Зато он узнал имя девушки — Вильгельмина... странное имя. Особенно оно выделялось среди тех, что он слышал в этом городе. Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, вот и этот момент закончился, и Наруто просто решил отнести Вилл домой. Также как когда-то нес Сакуру.

Спустя десять минут неспешного шага Узумаки был вынужден признаться себе, что его нынешняя ноша значительно лучше! Глупо, конечно, сравнивать, но это происходило автоматически, и Наруто просто шел и наслаждался её эмоциями, которые сейчас особенно хорошо чувствовал. Да, он не мог разобраться, что же они значат, но ему было приятно их ощущать. Также становилось понятно, почему сейчас ситуация отличалась от похожей, только произошедшей с ним в другом мире, его родном мире. Пускай тогда он и нес Сакуру-чан, ту, кого тогда он любил, но что-то все же царапало край его разума, и только сейчас Наруто мог сказать, что это — эмоции, испытываемые девушкой.  
Правда, столь приятную картину все равно что-то, да смогло нарушить, а именно стая мальчишек. Именно стая. По-другому он не мог назвать это скопление мальчишек. С подобным он уже сталкивался, когда был совсем маленьким, да и, когда стал старше, подобные стычки продолжались. Все закончилось только тогда, когда Наруто смог избить сразу два или три десятка противников в девять лет. Тогда их достало, что их цель дает отпор, и они решили все вместе проучить Наруто. Не повезло, пускай сам Узумаки и пропускал уроки в академии, но на некоторые все же ходил и потому смог разобраться с обычными гражданскими. А без синяков он не остался, все же все его противники были старше на два-три года, но победил он всех! Именно после этого они от него отстали. А сейчас нацелились на девушку, что его заинтересовала! Ну, в подобных случаях, что делать, уже известно.  
Сложнее всего было придумать причину, по которой он нес Вилл, но и тут мозг не подвел, выдав хорошую причину. Да и кто не будет придерживаться данного им слова?! Нет, конечно же, такие личности встречались, но сейчас ситуация была совершенно другой.  
Через пару минут Узумаки понял, что сложнее всего было не придумать причину, а сдерживаться, чтобы не убить гражданских. Все же он оказался слишком сильным для них. Их главарь, что так и не встал, был ярким примером того, что надо было бить изначально как можно слабее. Оставалось надеяться, что он никого не убил, хотя и не было похоже, ведь у Вилл тогда будут неприятности, а он ей уже назвал своё имя и фамилию. Ситуация была не слишком хорошей.  
Именно по этой причине Наруто не сразу сообразил, что что-то не так, когда добрался до конечной точки маршрута. Все это время он думал о том, что мог только что подставиться, очень сильно подставиться. И потому оказаться в центре зарождающейся семейной ссоры ему совсем не хотелось. А ведь его использовали одновременно и как сиденье, и как щит. Именно потому последующие слова Вилл стали подобны грому среди ясного неба:  
— Он мой друг!.. — резко выкрикнула девочка, после чего стало как-то даже слишком тихо.  
«Что?! О чем вообще идет речь?!» — вопль ничего не понимающей души остался без ответа.

 

********

 

«Что я сейчас сказала?!» — Вилл не знала, была ли видна паника на её лице или же нет, но из ступора она смогла выйти раньше всех, что уже радовало.  
Юная Вандом не знала, что будет дальше, да и не понимала причины того, что сподвигли её сказать эти слова, но то, что они вылетели без всяких явных мыслей, было фактом. Ситуация уже не могла стать более смущающей!  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Вандом, — произнес её... «друг».  
«О чем я только что думала?» — и правда, надо было заканчивать с подобными мыслями.  
— Кхм, мисс Вандом у тебя за спиной прячется, — прочистив горло и как-то странно смотря в их сторону, произнесла её мама.  
— Прошу прощения, я еще не освоился в этой стране, — опять с легким акцентом произнес Узумаки.

«Кажется, дальнейшей ссоры не будет...» — вновь спрятавшись от взгляда мамы, подумала Вилл. Да и было непонятно, с чего они вообще начали ругаться?! Вроде же только-только вошли и уже спустя пару секунд кричат друг на друга!

— В этой стране?  
По акценту она могла бы это и понять, но даже в её классе есть те, кто говорят с акцентом, несмотря на то, что родились в Америке, так что только подобное и могло её извинить.  
— Да, я приехал в Америку не так давно, — даже ей под этим взглядом мамы становилось неудобно, а вот мальчику было на это плевать, — и потому еще не успел освоиться.  
— Хм, понятно...  
И опять этот задумчивый взгляд!  
«Да что тут понятно?!» — крик души остался без ответа, орудия Айовы были переведены на неё!  
— Вилл, давай слезай со спины своего... друга... — А вот слезать совсем не хотелось! Особенно учитывая то, что её в ближайшем будущем ожидало. — Ему наверняка тяжело...  
— Да нет, миссис Вандом, Вилл легкая, — пожимая плечами, произнес блондин, однако все же помогая ей спуститься.  
— Ох, зови меня Сьюзан, я не такая старая, чтобы ко мне надо было так обращаться.  
Только чудом Вильгельмина не плюхнулась на пол, смотря на изображающую смущение маму.  
— И ты тоже раздевайся, замерз, наверное...  
— Наруто, Узумаки Наруто, — представился блондин, одной рукой держа рюкзак Вилл, а другой придерживая её, чтобы не упала. — И я не замерз. Несколько раз я непродолжительное время жил и в более холодных местах.  
— А ты не заболеешь? — Теперь в голосе мамы она уловила беспокойство. Да и она сама волновалась из-за этого. Было бы плохо, если бы тот, кто её сегодня спас трижды... если считать возможное столкновение с мамой за опасность, заболел.  
— Нет, — спокойно произнес Узумаки, вешая свою легкую куртку и снимая кроссовки. — Я вообще редко когда болею.  
Что-то в поведении Узумаки серьезно смущало Вилл. Ну, если говорить прямо, то это «что-то» было его фантастическое спокойствие после всего произошедшего. Черт, да даже она себя до сих пор чувствовала неуютно, и это несмотря на то, что буря, кажется, миновала.  
— Даже так?  
Её мама опять чему-то кивнула, и только в этот момент Вилл заметила, что ей помогали идти!  
«Да что со мной творится?!» — в этот раз паника точно отразилась на её лице, иначе бы мама так хитро на неё не смотрела!  
— Отлично, помоги этой воительнице войти в её комнату...  
Эти хитрые нотки в голосе мамы она отлично знала!

Последующие несколько минут Вильгельмина могла бы признать самыми смущающими в её жизни. Мало того что в её комнату впервые зашел мальчик, так комната еще и была не прибрана! Она вчера умудрилась опять раскидать все вещи. Её пижама, висящая на двери шкафа, разбросанные вещи и... нет, об этом она даже думать не будет! Так стыдно ей еще никогда не было. А эта его фраза про то, что он теперь знает, что ей подарить на Рождество... Как это понимать?! У-у-у, её тайная любовь к лягушкам была раскрыта! Да еще и с помощью её любимой пижамы. Это было фаталити!  
А мамины шуточки про её лицо, а также возможную помощь со стороны кавалера?! А этот его выпад про то, что не заболела ли сама Вилл! А также его рука на лбу... Почему-то юная Вандом была уверена, что сейчас из её ушей начнет валить пар. Она закипала как чайник, и это было не остановить.  
На счастье девочки её все же оставили в комнате одну, дав время переодеться и остыть, хотя Вилл и видела, что мама беспокоится за неё, но все же решила, что сможет и сама переодеться. Да, нога болела, и с этим было ничего не поделать, но уж дома-то она сможет и сама ходить!  
Правда, как показала практика, даже переодеться было трудно, и мама даже заглядывала, чтобы проверить, как у неё идут дела. К несчастью, дела шли не очень. Сначала Вилл потратила немного времени на то, чтобы в полной мере оценить последствия драки, а также синяк на половину лица, после чего попробовала одеться в привычную домашнюю одежду. И вот тут-то и встала основная проблема — ей было нормально не согнуть ногу! Нет, благодаря тому, что джинсы не облегают ноги, да еще и больше на один размер, их удалось легко снять, но вот надеть домашние штаны было проблематично. Так мама и застала её, сидящую в кофте, трусиках да со штанами в руках.

— Ох, горе ты мое... — подойдя к ней, присела Сьюзан Вандом, после чего сильно обняла Вилл, правда, тут же прекратила, когда девочка зашипела от боли. — Что у тебя с ногой?  
— Колено не согнуть, болит... — Вильгельмина так и не смогла убрать нотки паники из голоса.  
— Мне сказали, что ты не очень сильно ушиблась, да и колено не должно было так пострадать...  
Теперь в голосе мамы легко можно было расслышать испуг, из-за чего Вилл тут же помотала головой.  
— Это уже в парке...  
А вот эти слова она зря сказала! Она боялась, когда мама на неё так смотрела!  
— В каком парке?!  
Да, определенно, это была плохая идея!  
— В нашем, — понимая, что отвертеться не выйдет, сдалась девочка. — Я туда пошла, когда увидела, как отец стоял перед подъездом и разговаривал с какой-то женщиной. Потом к ним подъехала еще машина и присоединились еще несколько мужчин. Дальше я не смотрела, ушла. А в парке я уже неудачно упала...  
— Так сильно болит?  
— Угу... ногу не согнуть...  
Да и колено само опухло! А также было очень горячим!  
— Мне сказать твоему другу, что ты не сможешь выйти? — Вилл опять замотала головой. — В таком случае у тебя есть только один вариант... — Спустя несколько секунд у юной Вандом на коленях лежала юбка. — Давай одевайся и выходи...  
Может быть, кому-нибудь подобное обращение и показалось бы грубым, но вот только не Вилл, она-то знала, что её мама о ней волнуется! А если она скажет, что её нога почти совсем не двигается, то это значит новую пытку с переодеванием и поездку к врачу. У них дома и мази есть, ими помажет, и все будет в порядке.

Когда Вилл через пару минут аккуратно вышла в коридор и направилась в гостиную, она ожидала всякого, но точно не того, что на столике будет разложена аптечка! К счастью, наступить на ногу, пусть и с трудом, она все же могла и потому решила лишний раз не паниковать.  
— Что это?!  
Почему-то в голосе все равно были слышны панические нотки.  
— Эм, аптечка, — почесывая голову правой рукой, задумчиво произнес Узумаки, переводя непонимающий взгляд с предмета их разговора на неё.  
— А что она тут делает?  
И почему мама веселится?!  
— А кто сегодня так хорошо подрался и упал? Она тут лежит по той простой причине, что тебе надо перевязать ногу, — пожимая плечами, произнес мальчик. Почему-то Вилл жутко не понравилось, куда пошел разговор. — Оказывать первую помощь я умею, так что садись.  
— Нет!.. — пискнула девочка, после чего стремительно развернулась, даже нога почти перестала болеть! Правда, она даже не успела сделать и пары шагов, как была остановлена всего одним словом «Стоять!», которое скорее звучало, как приказ. Но что было самым удивительным — сказал это Узумаки!  
— Нельзя усугублять ситуацию...

Последующая лекция на несколько минут полностью выбила из колеи как Вилл, так и до сих пор удивленную произошедшим маму. А уж примеры того, во что подобное пренебрежение может вылиться, заставляли содрогаться всем телом.  
Пришла в себя Вилл, только когда её мягко подвели к стулу и усадили! Правда, все её попытки вырваться были напрасными и прерывались на корню одним хмурым взглядом. А она ведь в короткой юбке! Пришлось извернуться в неудобную позу, чтобы Узумаки было ничего не видно, да еще и рукой прижать ткань к стулу. Но этого девочке показалось мало, и она, словно ястреб, следила за действиями мальчика, который умудрился сегодня столько раз её смутить. И это не говоря уже про произошедшее в парке!  
Правда, чем больше Вильгельмина следила, тем больше понимала, что он всего лишь перевязывал ей колено, даже не стремясь сделать ничего странного. Ни посмеяться над ней, ни обругать. Просто делал перевязку, словно бы уже привык подобное делать. Да и нога почти перестала болеть после этого...  
— С-спасибо...  
Оставалось надеяться, что последующий вечер пройдет спокойно.

Признаваясь себе, Вилл должна была заметить, что она не ожидала такого хорошего, даже отличного завершения столь ужасного дня! Сразу после перевязки мама оставила их двоих, отправившись на кухню, чтобы приготовить ужин, а она наконец нормально познакомилась с этим блондином. На её возмущенные взгляды ему было плевать, также как и на то, что она возмущалась из-за перевязки. Он просто не понимал, из-за чего это она так разозлилась. Если бы ей не хотелось так сильно поколотить этого... Узумаки, она бы даже посмеялась, прямо как мама, которая зашла сказать, что ужин подан.  
Впрочем, дальнейший вечер прошел очень даже неплохо, и она смогла нормально расслабиться и даже забыть все то, что сегодня днем с ней произошло. И не вспоминала бы об этом, если бы по-прежнему никуда не исчезнувшие синяки, а также нога, на которую по-прежнему было больно наступать, но она уже так сильно не болела.  
Да, этот вечер был определенно одним из лучших за последние несколько месяцев. Между прочим, у неё даже язык устал от разговоров! А ведь подобного не происходило с того самого момента, как Лара уехала. Особенно приятным было то, что её выслушали, да и так поговорить с иностранцем было интересно.  
Хотя и был один момент, который мог бы испортить вечер. Этим моментом был её отец — Томас Вандом, что буквально завалился домой. Он был пьяным и злым, но скандала почему-то не произошло, нет, она его и не хотела, она вообще отца видеть не хотела! Но вот из-за чего тот почему-то побледнел и просто ушел из дома, так ничего и не сказав? Да даже «спокойной ночи» не пожелал! Впрочем, Вилл об этом быстро забыла, вернувшись к прерванному разговору, а также купленной вкусняшке.  
Но все когда-нибудь подходит к концу, вот и этот вечер тоже, а мама сказала, что ей пора идти спать. Впрочем, судя по разговору, Наруто останется у них ночевать. А значит, и завтра они смогут поговорить.

— Вижу, кое-кто наконец смог отвести душу? — спросила мама, когда Вилл уже переоделась, что было намного легче, чем раньше, и уже забралась в кровать.  
— Ну-у-у, ма-а-а-м!  
Да, Вильгельмина помнила о том, что она сегодня наломала дров, но вот лезть обниматься и целовать было совсем необязательно! А ведь она не могла даже отбиться!  
— Завтра днем съездим к Грейс, я хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, — по-прежнему сжимая её в объятьях, сказала мама.  
— Угу.  
А что тут еще можно было сказать?  
— И не надейся, что я забыла о случившемся, юная леди. — Попа почему-то начала ныть, а это было явно не к добру. — Эх, спи, мой милый Хрюсик-Шмусик-Мусипусик...  
— Ма-а-а-м!..

 

******

 

Последние слова дочери еще эхом звучали в коридоре, а Сьюзан уже сумела взять себя в руки и осознать, в какой ситуации она оказалась. Причиной, конечно же, были нервы, но это не оправдывало её поведения, и чуть не устроенный скандал. Правда, слова Вилл были явно шокирующими. Уж о появлении в её жизни нового друга она бы узнала сразу, тем более если бы этим другом был мальчик.  
«Судя по её словам, он и сам сейчас удивлен... — поведение дочери выдавало ту с головой. — Ладно, предположим, что я поверила...»  
В нынешней ситуации начинать новый виток конфликта Сьюзан не хотела. Вообще, чего сейчас хотела женщина — сесть на диван, прижать к себе Вилл и больше ни о чем ни думать. Ужас, который она только что испытала, еще не покинул её сердце. Надо было признать, что у юноши отлично получается разряжать обстановку, хотя по Вилл подобного и не скажешь.  
Сьюзан было понятно, что с этим мальчиком, который принес её дочь, Вилл познакомилась явно недавно, но уже явно к нему успела привязаться, и только это не позволяло женщине попросить его уйти, а самой заняться осмотром Вилл, у которой хорошо был виден чей-то подарок на лице. Что же было еще и на теле, даже представлять не хотелось, особенно на фоне травм других участниц драки. И все это в младшей школе! А ведь на появившиеся вопросы, которыми озадачились многие, ответы будет очень сложно найти, если вообще возможно.  
Да и тот факт, что её дочь принесли на спине, не давал Сьюзан покоя! Это явно было странно, не говоря уже о том, что не соответствовало тому перечню травм, который Вильгельмина успела получить днем. Однако, судя по поведению её девочки, с ней все было в порядке или же почти все в порядке. Так что можно было расслабиться и позже все узнать... точнее, выпытать. Пускай пытки и запретили. Но ведь о них никто не узнает, да и щекотка за пытку не будет принята в суде, если что, ничего не будет. Да, а цветная капуста и брокколи на обед в течение недели помогут с недостатком витаминов в организме.  
Однако также женщину волновало еще и то, что новый знакомый Вилл был одет слишком легко, не говоря уже о том, что чувствовал себя вполне комфортно с такой ношей за спиной. Да и стоял он как-то по-особому, словно когда-то этот юноша уже подобным занимался. Но одежда в данный момент все равно выбивалась больше всего. Сейчас была зима, а юноша был одет очень-очень легко и должен был уже простудиться, но по нему подобного не скажешь.  
Несколько невинных шуток смутили лишь Вилл, а вот Узумаки Наруто, как назвался знакомый её дочери, был абсолютно спокоен, не говоря уже о том, что он даже на её строгий взгляд никак не прореагировал. Впрочем, даже не это так сильно выбивалось из образа обычного мальчишки его возраста, как его плавные движения. Он был просто слишком странным! И желание убрать подобную странность из её дома с каждым мигом только увеличивалось. Правда вот, приходилось себя сдерживать, поскольку не хотелось расстроить Вилл, которая, судя по всему, действительно хорошо относилась к этому странному иностранцу. А уж как она смущалась и пряталась за ним, даже не понимая этого! Отсутствие фотоаппарата в доме вызывало лишь раздражение.  
«Посмотрим, что будет дальше... — пускай принять подобное решение, и было трудно, но Сьюзан все же смогла совладать с собой, а также со своей паранойей. — Если что, выгнать я его всегда успею...»  
Последующие несколько минут, когда юноша помогал её дочери дойти до комнаты, вроде бы лишь слегка придерживая Вилл, но та под конец двигалась намного более уверенно, чем в самом начале. А уж если присмотреться к тому, что происходило уже в самой комнате... Слова про подарок, а также момент, когда из ушей Вилл чуть не повалил пар от смущения... У-у-у, это было слишком мило! Подобное поведение лишь утвердило женщину в тех мыслях, которым она не давала вырваться на волю.  
«Эх, моя девочка влюбилась... — но эти мысли, а также её шутливое поведение никак не сказались на её намерениях узнать все, что только можно об этом юноше! Уж больно он неожиданно появился, да еще и в такой день. Однако это не отменяло того факта, что в этот вечер Вилл была намного более живой, чем последние месяцы после того, как Лара уехала. — Только это тебя и спасает...» — и пускай мысли о наказании уже давно покинули голову женщины, но странности в этом Наруто продолжали все больше и больше резать ей глаза.

В тот момент, когда Сьюзан покинула комнату дочери, желая провести серьезный разговор и узнать все о неожиданном госте, тот вновь её удивил! Сразу же попросил аптечку, а уж когда все объяснил... В результате разговор прошел не совсем так, как Сьюзан планировала, но кое-какую информацию она все же получила, помимо того, что юноша достаточно силен, чтобы поднять её дочь на пятый этаж и даже не запыхаться. Но почему-то возникало ощущение того, что он не только её поднимал, но еще и нес, учитывая то, как Вилл медленно шла до своей комнаты. Также в копилку странностей сразу же добавлялся слишком легкий наряд юноши, и это не говоря уже о том, как тот двигался. Его одежда, умения и знания были слишком специфичными.  
Для успокоения своей совести Сьюзан решила погонять юношу по школьному материалу и сильно удивилась, когда получила хорошие, развернутые ответы, пока он подготавливал все для перевязки. Правда вот, некоторые его комментарии отдавали ноткой безумства и максимализма, но как раз это было неудивительно. А вот незнания некоторых препаратов, находящихся в аптечке, говорило о многом, даже несмотря на явные знания самого Узумаки.  
Хотя надо было признать, что это были не единственные странности, и до самой ночи они только продолжали множиться. Взять хотя бы его командный тон, от которого ей самой захотелось вытянуться по струнке! Это юноша, который лишь ненамного старше Вилл! Б-р-р-р, это было слишком странно! Но почему в таком случае она вообще позволила этому гостю, которого привела Вилл, а по иному и быть не могло, оказать первую помощь? Ответ банален — очередная проверка. Когда-то Сьюзан Вандом изучала основы оказания первой помощи и потому, увидев действия юноши, решила проверить, если что, она и сама все сможет исправить. А так будет меньше беспокоиться, раз уж её дочь влюбилась в этого юношу. Запрещать что-либо не имеет смысла, она отлично помнила себя в этом возрасте, оставалось только проконтролировать.  
И именно по этим соображениям Сьюзан пришлось задавить свои желания избавиться от столь странной личности в её доме. Пожалела ли она об этом? Определенно нет! Взять хотя бы то, что фотоаппарат в доме все же был и ей удалось заснять несколько моментов во время оказания первой помощи, когда Вилл, находясь на грани и уже готовясь упасть в обморок, крутилась на стуле. Повезло, что она была больше занята своими мыслями, а также отсутствием вспышки, иначе бы на неё кинулся разозленный хомячок! Будет хороший компромат в будущем.  
И пускай новый знакомый Вилл ей не очень нравился, был слишком странным, но это не отменяло того, что дочка была счастливее, чем когда-либо в последние два месяца. Она вновь трещала без умолку, смеялась, шутила, улыбалась... Это стоило того, чтобы немного подождать и выяснить все из первых рук.  
Правда, был еще один неприятный момент вечером — её муж, что пришел опять пьяным домой. Только в этот раз он, похоже, набрался слишком сильно, поскольку его даже шатало. Уже боясь даже предположить, что могло произойти, Сьюзан начала подниматься, как тот отчего-то побледнел и быстро покинул квартиру, так ничего и не сказав. Натоптал только! Вот только Томас Вандом никогда ранее подобного не делал. А учитывая то, насколько в этот раз была проспиртована его тушка, то произойти могло всякое. Единственная причина, которая могла вызвать подобную реакцию её "мужа", — это их гость, что очень внимательно следил за мужчиной. Но подобные мысли были почти тут же откинуты в сторону, ибо это было слишком глупо.  
К концу дня уже и сама Сьюзан приняла участие в разговоре, сумев скинуть накопившийся стресс, все больше и больше смущая Вилл, которая так забавно краснела и пряталась за Наруто. Пускай мальчик и был странным, и она этих странностей опасалась, но была вынуждена признать, что он был довольно милым ребенком, а также то, что с ним было приятно поговорить. И это не говоря уже о том, что иногда, когда он чего-то не понимал, его хотелось затискать. Хотя, возможно, только возможно, причиной того было выпитое вино.  
Но все когда-нибудь подходит к концу. Вот и этот вечер закончился, а произошло это, когда Вилл уже начала клевать носом, а на часах было одиннадцать вечера. Быстро отправив дочь умываться, Сьюзан пришлось принять решение, которое она, если уж говорить честно, не хотела принимать.  
— Наруто, как далеко ты живешь?  
Это был очень серьезный вопрос, поскольку от его ответа зависело слишком многое.  
Юноша уже встал и даже помогал ей отнести всю посуду на кухню. И при этом ничего не сказал, все сделав в тишине, словно думая о чем-то.  
— Вы называете это японским районом...  
Ей, конечно, стоило догадаться, но женщина все равно вздрогнула. Она много чего слышала об этом месте, и ничто из этого не было хорошим! А уж последние криминальные хроники вообще не радовали. Каждый день убийства и трупы, война группировок, которой вообще не должно было быть. Сообщения о взрывах, ограблениях и просто слухи о том, что полиция уже боится туда соваться, даже при том, что количество патрулей увеличили. По тем же слухам в город даже подкрепление было переброшено!  
— В таком случае ты остаешься спать у нас...  
Выбора не было, оставалось принять только одно правильное решение.  
Изначально Сьюзан хотела отвезти мальчика домой, но она туда не поедет. Слишком опасно.  
— Да не стоит беспокоиться, я и сам пешком... — А вот это были явно не те слова, которые Узумаки должен был произносить.  
Куда там юноша хотел на ночь глядя идти пешком, даже никому не позвонив и не предупредив, было неясно, но становилось понять, что его тетке, с которой он живет, плевать на племянника. Он был слишком самостоятельным! Да и как ему вообще могло прийти в голову идти почти через весь город?! Наруто было четырнадцать лет, и вот в этом возрасте он хотел ночью зимой куда-то идти, словно так и надо было! Словно для него подобное привычно.  
— Ты остаешься сегодня ночевать у нас и точка! — сказав это, Сьюзан начала разбирать диван в гостиной. «Я не хочу отвечать перед неизвестными людьми, если с ним что-нибудь случится...» — но подобные мысли были лишь частью правды. Еще Сьюзан очень не хотела, чтобы Вилл, которая сегодня вечером буквально расцвела у неё на глазах, опять начала заползать в свой панцирь.  
— Х-хорошо. — Это был единственный раз за вечер, когда он так легко согласился и вообще прореагировал на её строгий тон!  
— Прости, пижамы у нас нет...  
Это было спонтанное решение, но ничего плохого сейчас она не видела, хотя подобное невольно и нервировало.  
«Но после того как Томас испугался... нет, об этом я уже подумаю завтра на свежую голову...» — размышляла Сьюзан, направляясь в комнату дочери, которая уже успела залезть в кровать.

«Да, определенно, мне будет о чем подумать и поговорить завтра... — смотря на уже уснувшую Вилл, на чьем подбитом лице сияла улыбка, подумала Сьюзан, выходя из комнаты. — И как они так быстро засыпают?» — их гость также уже успел уснуть, в этом почему-то женщина не сомневалась.

 

*********

 

Оставшаяся часть вечера была больше похожа на какое-то гендзютсу. Правда, из этого расклада пришлось даже мысли убрать о подобном, ибо гендзютсу здесь не применялось, хотелось на подобное надеяться. Все было слишком странно, и Наруто мог признаться в этом самому себе с чистой совестью. Он явно видел, что ему были не рады в этом доме, но почему-то сразу же не выгнали. Позволили оказать первую помощь Вилл, да и еще и накормили. Поведение мамы Вилл было странным! Да и сама девушка также странно на него реагировала, особенно когда он бинтовал ей ногу. Она же тогда изгибалась под разными углами, но вот для чего?! Даже Сакура-чан его не била, когда он видел её в трусиках! Если же говорить о Мии-тян, то тут лучше было вообще промолчать. В последнее время она по комнате вообще только голой и ходила.  
Но даже так вечер был приятно проведен, и он наконец смог позволить себе расслабиться, на время забыв обо всех неприятностях, что на него свалились. Смог вкусно поесть, а не вспоминать каждый день житье у Тазуны. Оказалось, что в этой Японии все едят рис и рыбу, рыбу и рис! Да как так жить-то можно?! А где мясо?! Хорошо хоть рамен умеют готовить, правда, до старика Теучи и Аяме здешним поварам далеко. Но все равно гораздо лучше заварной лапши. Но в этот раз получилось поесть нормально! Пускай и мало, однако Наруто не хотел еще больше раздражать женщину, но даже так впервые за долгое время в этом мире он поел мяса!  
Вернувшегося домой Томаса Вандома Наруто просто выгнал легкой волной ки, которая возникла по его легкому желанию. Подобное еще надо было обдумать, но сейчас Узумаки был просто рад, что ни Вилл, ни Сьюзан эта волна не зацепила.  
Под конец же вечера, когда даже женщина расслабилась и, кажется, приняла Наруто, тот неожиданно узнал, что сегодня будет ночевать в этом доме. Все его возражения были отметены в сторону, а взгляд и тон стал, как у Цунами-сан или Цунаде-ба-чан. В такой ситуации лучше не спорить! Именно поэтому спустя немного времени Наруто уже забрался в постель.  
«Ну, и что ты там хотел обсудить, меховой коврик?» — пускай вечер и был приятно проведен, но Кьюби наконец вновь был готов к разговору, а значит, на сон не было времени.


	8. Глава 7: Новые знакомства: Часть 2я

Кьюби приходил в себя после откровений достаточно быстро, хотя и этого бы могло не быть, поскольку он все же не был глупым и жалким человечишкой, у которого голова существует, только чтобы ею есть. О нет, Курама пришел в себя достаточно быстро. И хотя древнему биджу было стыдно перед собой за срыв, но тут он уже ничего поделать не мог, все же некоторые проблемы с контролем у него были, да и времени прошло не так много, чтобы прийти в себя. Но даже так желание разбить себе голову обо что-то пребывало в сознании лиса в течение нескольких дней, пока Кьюби наконец не смог полностью собраться.  
Основной проблемой было то, что он из-за своего срыва выгнал Узумаки! Нет, на этот счет он не испытывал абсолютно никаких эмоций в сторону самого блондина, но вот раздражение на себя за столь глупое поведение осталось. Ведь столько лет, прожитых, пока его разум был сокрыт пеленою ярости, должны были бы научить его, что не все так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.

«Гр-р-р... Старик, надеюсь, тебе сейчас очень весело в своем состоянии...» — лис перевернулся на другой бок и прикрыл глаза. Следовало еще много чего обдумать, и в первую очередь то, что он узнал, собрав информацию в этом мире.

К несчастью, выбор за прошедшие дни так и не изменился, лишь стал более конкретным, и потому Кураме предстояло выбрать, что же с ним будет дальше. Пожалуй, одним-единственным различием с Шинжу будет его название. Если их основа — это «Древо-бог», то сам Кьюби станет, как здесь кто-то их назвал, «Зверобогом». И все бы было хорошо, ибо свобода была близка, оставалось только, как говорят люди, протянуть руку, и он будет свободен! Но это было бы ошибкой. В таком случае после своего воплощения, которое не просто высвободит его, но еще в этом мире он станет вполне себе физическим существом!  
Казалось бы, что может быть плохого в том, чтобы обрести физическое тело? Везде одни плюсы. Тут тебе и полноценное тело, и возможность влиять на физический мир при гораздо меньших затратах чакры, да и опасности просто быть развеянным больше не будет. Шукаку наверняка бы ухватился за подобную возможность. Да, вот только после этого действия его жизнь просто бы закончилась. О нет, тот безумный монстр, которым бы предстал его брат, может быть, и смог бы сохранить частичку себя, но только частичку безумия. Вся остальная личность была бы стерта. Но есть и еще один минус — окончательная смерть без возможности переродиться.  
Курама, как и любое живое существо, боялся своей смерти, хотя и знал, что за ней последует перерождение. И нет, уничтожения своей оболочки в прошлом мире он не боялся, разве что только в первый раз, поскольку знал, что за этим последует, да и не об этом сейчас речь.. А уж что говорить о вполне себе реальном перерождении... Стоит сразу вспомнить двух идиотов, которые своими действиями подставили отца, начав цикл бесконечной вражды.  
О нет, здесь при физическом воплощении он станет уязвимым для людей! Он будет действовать в их слое реальности, а не как было раньше — для действий в ином слое реальности приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия. Зато и сами шиноби мало что могли им противопоставить. И лишь спустя долгое время у биджу начались серьезные проблемы. В этом же варианте он станет уязвим абсолютно для всех людей! А учитывая то, что разума он лишится, то за этим последует быстрая гибель физического тела, после чего вся энергия растечется по этому миру, подпитывая его, а также порождая аномалии. Но это будет уже неважно, поскольку Кьюби свою роль отыграет, и за это его самого ждет окончательная смерть. Да что говорить, он в неё не верит даже в том случае, если их с этим Узумаки распылит! Во всяком случае, рисковать лис не хотел, поскольку точно ничего неизвестно, а жить Курама хотел очень сильно. Настолько, что размышлять о втором варианте он почти не стал, поскольку здесь по сравнению с первым одни только плюсы.

«Почти век я пытался освободиться от контроля. Почти век я пытался пробить стены своих тюрем, а сейчас сам вешаю себе на шею ошейник... какая ирония...» — хвосты лениво дернулись, после чего лис вновь перестал двигаться, замирая странной статуей.

Второй вариант позволял Кьюби сохранить его разум, не приводил к окончательной смерти, давал возможность со временем обрести физическое воплощение, которое не будет приводить к окончательной смерти и потере всей энергии, что он скопил. Правда, это только в том случае, если он не решит стать кем-то вроде Шинжу. Но то было полуразумное дерево, что старалось сохранить их мир. Итог известен.  
В результате оставался единственный вариант, в ходе которого он окажется в плюсе; одна проблема — надо было действительно учить его джинчурики! И не так, как он делал до этого, а по-настоящему качественно, чтобы по прошествии времени иметь возможность вырваться из того слоя реальности, где он сейчас существовал. Да, для этого надо было приложить немалые усилия, и начинать делать это надо было уже сейчас, но выбор был известен. И потому тонкий ручеек силы устремился в энергетическое тело Узумаки. Тот этого даже не заметит, но это и неважно. Пускай сейчас ситуация чем-то напоминала ту, когда он просто был заперт четвертым Хокаге, но все же немного иная. Чем сильнее будет его джинчурики, чем больше он будет знать, чем больше он будет подвержен его влиянию, тем меньше опасность им грозит в будущем.

«А вот это уже интересно», — лис поменял свое положение в пространстве, в котором он висел; лежать ему уже надоело, и он сосредоточился на своих ощущениях.

Пускай за то время, пока Узумаки копал свой бункер, а также строил арку портала, Кьюби уже и успел изучить этот мир и осознал, чем же является его сердце, но это не значит, что он уже успел узнать все об этом мире. О нет! Это было далеко не правда. Чтобы понять этот мир, надо будет приложить еще немалые усилия, но даже так понять, что же здесь не так с некоторыми людьми, много ума не надо, достаточно лишь знать столько же, сколько знал сам Курама, а также заметить странности в этих людях. Начать стоило хотя бы с того, что люди не пользовались чакрой! Ну, связь с миром у них была, но вот энергетика этого мира была значительно слабее.  
Кьюби не мог сказать, что же послужило причиной отказа от использования чакры, но в результате этого люди в этом мире были еще более жалкими, чем в их родном. И хуже всего было то, что почти все люди здесь были слабаками! Правда, их было несоизмеримо больше, это да, но вот каждый из этих людей по отдельности представлял из себя жалкое зрелище. И это не говоря уже о том, что они не хотели развиваться, из-за чего в глазах биджу лишь опускались еще ниже. И нет, тут были и те, кто интересовал Кураму, — их здесь называли магами, судя по всему. Хорошо развитое духовное тело, сильная душа, насколько она может быть сильной в этом мире, интересные способности, но даже так самый сильный из магов, что находился в этом городе недалеко от Узумаки, проигрывал ему во всем. А ведь и сам джинчурики без него не был обычным, он был Узумаки!

«Даже интересно...» — пожалуй, за последние дни единственное, что заинтересовало Кьюби больше, чем попытки глупой женщины воздействовать на его джинчурики, — это девчонка, что привлекла внимание блондина.

О да, это было намного интереснее попыток придумать, что же ему теперь надо делать, вернее, не что, а как. Узумаки уже не раз доказывал, что умеет в критических ситуациях принимать спонтанные решения, а также то, что в большинстве своем они оказываются для него верными. И потому понять, что же теперь сделает блондин, было задачей даже не столько сложной, сколько опасной, ибо разговор мог привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. И именно по этой причине лис пытался его оттянуть, найдя себе развлечение в наблюдении за девчонкой, которая так заинтересовала его джинчурики.  
Что же примечательного было в ней? Помимо красных волос, что были присущи только Узумаки, а также свидетельствовало о том, что в этом мире внешность людей в большинстве своем не слишком отличалась друг от друга? Её энергетика! Девчонка была даже сильнее того мага, которого они видели ранее, не говоря уже о еще двух, что почувствовал биджу. О да, из неё в пространство буквально изливалась сила! Во всяком случае, для этого мира. Причем ручеек этой силы постепенно увеличивался, а это значило лишь одно — происходит развитие девочки.  
Несколько дней наблюдения принесли свои результаты, а уж тот факт, что Узумаки все же решил с ней поговорить, в результате чего провел с ней целый вечер, позволили Кьюби взглянуть на её духовное тело уже значительно ближе. Пускай подобным ему и было заниматься в новинку, но лису было достаточно лет, чтобы быстро обучаться вещам, которые лишь немного отличались от его прошлых способов изучения мира.

«Эх, насколько же раньше было просто... — в те далекие сейчас времена, когда он был свободен, Курама наблюдал за людьми и миром с помощью чакры, сейчас же приходилось изворачиваться, придумывая новые способы наблюдения и изучения. — Хорошо хоть заново учиться всему не приходится...»

Новая знакомая Узумаки была сильным магом, намного сильнее того, которого они встретили раньше. Но оставался вопрос: почему её никто до этого не обнаружил? Ответа на него не было пока что. Хотя даже сама ситуация и могла породить возможные ответы, и это не говоря уже об энергетическом фоне этого мира, а также том, что огромная часть энергии просто уходила куда-то. Неизвестно для чего, но в мире остается ровно столько, сколько нужно ему для существования, но никак не нормальной жизни.  
Именно по этой утечке и строилась вся теория портала, который должен был привести их в тот мир, куда уходит энергия из этого. Курама был далеко не дураком, и его долгая жизнь, а также время, проведённое в пустоте, научили многому, в том числе и тому, как определять столь интересные аномалии. Взять хотя бы то, что даже спустя несколько столетий после разделения Шинжу на девять частей в некоторых местах оставались пространственные аномалии. Большая их часть прокалывала лишь пространство в самом мире, по которым можно было отследить перемещения одной богини. Но вот несколько точек просто прокалывали реальность, и отследить, куда же они ведут, так и не получилось. Впрочем, к тому моменту, как сам Кьюби мог хотя бы что-то разузнать, они уже были стерты временем, а самого биджу подобное к тому моменту не интересовало.

— Эй, чертов лис! — Биджу так сильно ушел в свои мысли, что пропустил появление Узумаки, который пускай и выглядел слегка недовольным, на самом же деле пылал любопытством. — Вот я спустился!  
«Эх, это будет долгая работа...» — Курама отлично понимал, что взрастить то, чего не было в этой пустой голове, будет необычайно трудно, но ему надо будет постараться сделать это хотя бы ради себя. Желания у биджу провести вечность в компании идиота не было совсем. — Я вижу...  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?!  
Нет, определенно, доставать блондина Кьюби никогда не надоест, ибо того так прикольно от этого передергивает.  
— Насколько помню, я предлагал обсудить интересующие тебя, а не меня, вопросы, — с ноткой превосходства в голосе величаво произнес биджу. — Так говори...  
— Ты!.. Ты!.. — Узумаки вспыхнул буквально вмиг.  
— Я, я... Ну так что тебя интересует? Или, может быть, тебя интересует мое мнение по поводу той девочки?  
Проведя немыслимое количество времени в двух женщинах Узумаки, он узнал о них ровно две вещи, которые не могут измениться, а именно: они очень любят поговорить, а также могут даже интересоваться мнением биджу, и их при этом не волнует его желания. Ох сколько же раз Мито и Кушина выносили его мозг разговорами о мужьях! И им в тот момент было абсолютно плевать на его мнение, а также яростные пожелания самого Курамы им сдохнуть самыми мучительными из придуманных способов! И это не говоря уже о том, что они вполне могли даже не понимать, где ведут свои размышления, им просто нужен был слушатель!  
— Да не интересует меня твое мнение!  
В этот миг биджу действительно жалел, что его джинчурики — блондин, ибо сравнивать цвет волос и лица, когда люди чем-то смущены или злы, было одним из немногих его развлечений.  
— Тогда зачем ты спустился?  
Надежда понять, о чем же думал его носитель, хотя бы иногда, еще теплилась в разуме биджу.  
— Ты... — Все же представители клана Узумаки легко злились, особенно в детстве, но ему это никак не помогло ни с его матерью, ни с самим блондином. — Я хотел узнать, что с тобой тогда произошло!  
— Хо, кто-то научился думать... — Объяснить все нормально Кьюби даже не пытался, это было выше него. — Осознал, что мне придется либо сдохнуть, либо провести в твоем обществе вечность, — все же хоть ярость и утихла, но её угольки по-прежнему тлели в душе Кьюби, — я всегда был свободен, а из-за твоего клана оказался запечатан на век. Стал не более, чем жалкой батарейкой из чакры! И вот когда у меня появился реальный шанс вновь стать свободным, я узнаю, что мне придется провести в твоей компании вечность!  
— Эм... — Глупо было даже надеяться, что клоп сможет все понять сразу. — А поточнее сказать не можешь?  
— Я буду тебя учить... нормально, — это было поражение, с которым надо было смириться; все же шанс вновь обрести свободу оставался даже сейчас, главное было — не сдаваться, — не так, как до этого. — Удивление на лице Узумаки сменилось задумчивой радостью. — Но ты проклянешь эту ночь, когда я согласился на подобное. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался тем, кого ты представляешь собой сейчас.  
— Это значит... — В голосе Узумаки теплилась надежда.  
— Вернуться обратно даже не рассчитывай, нам это не удастся никогда, — от блондина потянуло болью и разочарованием, — мы навсегда заперты в этом мире, а также тех, что находятся рядом, и обратно нам дороги нет.  
— Ты о том мире, для которого я строил портал? Он уже готов!..  
— Он еще не готов. Ты построил только арку, которая нас выкинет из этого мира в тот, — с усталостью ответил Кьюби, все же ему предстояла долгая и упорная работа. «Надо будет еще и его мировоззрение править...»  
— Тогда что мне еще надо будет делать? Я и так выжал себя почти досуха! Кьюби... — вновь разозлился блондин, но теперь, скорее всего, от непонимания.  
— Уймись... клоп. Новое звание получишь только тогда, когда я увижу твой прогресс... — Пускай до момента активации портала оставалось уже и не так долго, но надо было все тщательно взвесить, чтобы не вышло какой-нибудь накладки. — Ближайшие время тебе придется его доделывать, и вот тогда мы посмотрим, что же это за ближайший мир, который я чувствую даже отсюда.  
Пускай сделать это было не так уж и легко, но Курама справился с этим и уже знал конечную точку их маршрута, и потому надо будет обязательно озаботиться возможностью вернуться обратно.  
— А когда ты меня будешь нормально учить?! — Узумаки не хотел уходить, не оставив за собой последнего слова, а Кьюби же вспомнил отличный способ скинуть напряжение.  
— Раз ты так пылаешь... — вспомнив двух зеленых человечков, что промелькнули в памяти его джинчурики, а также их методы тренировок, по-доброму усмехнулся биджу, отчего блондина передернуло. — Силой Юности, то начнем мы прямо сейчас! Здесь я буду тренировать твою реакцию, а также каналы чакры...

 

********

 

Сьюзан проснулась рано скорее в силу привычки, чем по какой-то причине, и еще долгое время ворочалась, не желая вставать, но сделать это было необходимо хотя бы по той простой причине, что у них дома впервые за долгое время гость остался на ночь. Да, решение, которое она приняла вчера, было спонтанным, пускай она об этом даже и думала, ведь отпускать ребенка на ночь глядя было глупостью, но сейчас это не играло абсолютно никакой роли, ведь надо было пойти и проверить, что там с этим юношей.  
«Главное — постараться выкинуть из головы эти глупые мысли...» — пока вчера вечером Сьюзан была на кухне, она не один раз возвращалась к мысли о том, кем же мог быть этот юноша; даже возникали мысли о том, что он мог быть наводчиком или самим вором. К вечеру опасения уменьшились, но сейчас прежние страхи вновь подняли голову.  
Потянувшись, Сьюзан быстренько скинула ночнушку и переоделась в халат, после чего немного прибрала комнату, которую вчера уже успела привести в нормальный вид, успев вдоволь пройтись по Томасу, который постоянно раскидывал свои вещи, устраивая бардак. Понять, от кого же её девочка набралась подобного, было легко.  
«Надеюсь, скучать мне придется недолго... — подумала женщина, тихо выходя в коридор, сначала заглянув в комнату дочери, и, полюбовавшись её мирной моськой, направилась в гостиную, где и замерла на месте. — У меня галлюцинации?!»  
А удивляться было с чего! Мало того, что их гость уже не спал, а ведь была едва половина седьмого утра, так она застала его еще и за зарядкой! Причем какой зарядкой! Юноша, будучи в одних трусах, сейчас стоял на руках и отжимался! Подобное уже удивляло, но, наблюдая за тем, с какой он легкостью продолжал это делать, при этом успев даже пожелать ей доброго утра, женщина все больше и больше поражалась.  
«Мне кажется, или мальчики в этом возрасте должны больше смущаться?!»  
У Сьюзан были подруги, что были старше неё, а также сами имели детей, в том числе у многих были сыновья, с которыми они в свое время намучились. Так вот некоторые из них расписывали то, как после начала полового созревания мальчики начинают многих вещей смущаться. Вывод прост: либо ей врали, либо их гостя подобным не смутить.  
«Теперь понятно, о чем они вчера втихаря шушукались...» — заметив рисунки лягушек на трусах, Сьюзан приложила руку к лицу, ибо сдержаться было выше её сил.  
— Я делаю что-то не так? — спросил Узумаки, продолжая отжиматься.  
— Нет, просто я слегка удивлена увиденным... — честно призналась женщина, которая, только стоя здесь, успела насчитать не меньше пяти десятков отжиманий! «Теперь становится понятно, как он смог так легко принести Вилл домой...»  
— Меня и моих друзей тренировали с раннего детства, — одним движением встав, произнес блондин, после чего лег на спину и начал качать пресс. — Наставник, правда, не слишком стремился чему-либо учить, но в академии многие под конец дня уставали...  
«Ах, вот оно что... Да, скорее всего, он просто ученик какой-то военной академии... — сама мысль об этом уже не укладывалась в голове, но все же Сьюзан признавалась себе, что было много вещей, о которых она не знала, и потому вполне могло быть так, что где-то так тренировали детей. Во всяком случае, это было более реально, чем её прошлые мысли. — Да и его умение оказывать первую помощь становится понятным...» — эта теория отлично отвечала на большую часть странностей их гостя, а также, вполне возможно, нового друга Вилл.  
— В этом городе правда тренироваться нормально не получается — мало места. Да и тренировали нас больше на специальных площадках или же в лесу во время различных заданий...  
Все это время Узумаки продолжал качать пресс, при этом даже не сбив дыхание и почти не вспотев!  
— Эм... — От подобных откровений становилось даже как-то не по себе. — Наруто... а тебе разве не надо будет вернуться в эту академию?  
Да, объяснение странностям было найдено, но ученики академий редко когда живут дома, а значит, вскоре из-за этого могут возникнуть проблемы, и Вилл вполне может лишиться друга. Женщине очень не хотелось, чтобы её дочь вновь начала заползать в свой панцирь.  
— Эй! Я хоть и не слишком умный, но закончил её! — Дополнительная странность! — А продолжить учиться я не могу, поскольку оказался здесь по не зависящим от меня причинам.  
— Понятно... — Сьюзан собрала мысли в кучу, после чего, осмотрев гостиную и не увидев никаких изменений, а также уже сложенное постельное белье, вновь перевела взгляд на Узумаки. — Ванная будет свободна через десять минут. Так что, если она тебе понадобится...  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — серьезно кивнул блондин, после чего начал выполнять приседания!  
«Да откуда у него силы берутся? — помотав головой, стараясь сбросить наваждение, женщина направилась в ванную, чтобы умыться и собраться с мыслями. — Итак, что мы имеем? Иностранца со странным именем, который совсем не походит на японцев. Скорее всего, полукровка, видимо, один из родителей — американец. Но тогда почему он живет в японском районе? Ладно, об этом можно будет попозже разузнать...» — обдумывая ситуацию, Сьюзан не забывала и чистить зубы, но на миг замерла, переведя взгляд на щетку.  
— Черт... ладно... просто предположим, что он будет к нам продолжать заходить... Да и Томас в последнее время забывает с утра почистить зубы, значит, и щетка ему не нужна...  
Несколько минут были потрачены на то, чтобы привести себя в окончательный порядок, после чего старшая Вандом принялась за поиски щетки, что была быстро найдена. Повезло, что она её уже успела помыть, теперь не придется краснеть. Хотя возникала другая ситуация: в чем будет ходить их гость? Ведь его одежду надо будет выстирать, скорее всего. Хотя, если этого делать не надо будет, значит, ситуация окажется значительно сложнее, чем она её себе представляла.  
— Наруто, тебе надо выстирать одежду? — спросила Сьюзан, спустя пару минут зайдя в гостиную и наблюдая за юношей, что сейчас медитировал.  
Не то чтобы это было обязательным, но блондина надо было задержать до того момента, пока проснется Вилл, и уже после попытаться добыть как можно больше сведений. Вчера она все же была не в самом адекватном состоянии, раз не смогла сделать некоторые предположения самостоятельно, везде начав видеть всякую мистику. Так что сейчас надо было действовать быстро, пока юноша не засобирался домой, а он вполне мог это сделать, учитывая то, что он думал идти через полгорода ночью.  
— Эм... надо...  
В этот миг Сьюзан пришлось прижать руки к телу, поскольку блондин смущенно покраснел и не знал, куда посмотреть, отчего выглядел еще милее.  
«Черт, это уже ни в какие ворота! Тут явно что-то не то!» — слишком уж сильным было желание затискать гостя, чего ранее за ней почти не наблюдалось, во всяком случае, в отношении других детей... Ну ладно, последние лет пять такого не наблюдалось.  
— Хорошо, в таком случае...

Уговорить юношу надеть халат Вилл, который та все равно не носила, что был ему немного маловат, было не так чтобы сложно, но на это ушло время. Таким образом, момент, когда Вилл проснется или её разбудят, приближался, после чего уже можно будет начать полноценный расспрос, ведь она же должна знать, с кем её девочка хочет дружить. А уж натолкнуть и саму Вилл на правильные вопросы будет не так сложно, все же её дочь была довольно любопытной личностью и возможности узнать что-то новое не упустит.  
Все эти мысли вяло протекали в голове Сьюзан, пока она готовила завтрак и обдумывала, когда же можно будет уже идти и будить дочь. Вся одежда Наруто уже успела выстираться и сейчас висела на батареях, быстро высыхая, поскольку она была довольно тонкой, а сам их гость был отправлен в ванную после довольно длительной тренировки. Как он мог так долго изгибаться под различными углами, пока его одежда стиралась, старшая Вандом старалась даже не думать, чтобы сохранить свой рассудок в порядке.  
Но всему приходит конец, вот и нынешнему тихому утру пришло завершение, когда из коридора послышался взвизг Вилл. Понимая, что ничего страшного не могло произойти, Сьюзан неторопливо вытерла руки, после чего вышла в коридор, наблюдая за красной аки вареный рак дочерью, в чьих глазах был виден шок. Поняв, что же произошло, женщина не выдержала и рассмеялась, сгибаясь и медленно сползая по стене на пол, при этом не обращая внимания на возмущенный писк девочки. Когда же вышел их гость, что, судя по всему, умудрился забыть халат в комнате и потому был сейчас в одних трусах, новая волна веселья накрыла женщину. О том, что что-то подобное могло произойти, она не подумала, да даже и предположить не могла!  
«Да уж, ну кто бы мог подумать...» — продолжая хихикать, Сьюзан вернулась на кухню и села за стол, ожидая детей, которые скоро должны были подойти.  
Основной причиной её продолжающегося веселья был тот факт, что, в отличие от Вилл, Наруто не испытывал ни грамма смущения! Словно сейчас ничего необычного не произошло, и так и должно быть. Именно этот контраст так и веселил женщину.  
Впрочем, дальше стало не до веселья, во всяком случае, это произошло уже после завтрака, что проходил в тишине. Пускай вчера Сьюзан этого и не заметила, но было заметно, что юноше не очень привычно есть при помощи вилки. Как оказалось, Наруто привык есть палочками, что, по мнению самой женщины, было целым искусством.

В ходе небольшого допроса при активной поддержке Вилл, которую многое интересовало в её новом друге, с коим она вчера так долго разговаривала, но так и не смогла выяснить ничего существенного, удалось узнать довольно многое. Было много интересной и полезной информации, а также шокирующей. Как оказалось, Узумаки был сиротой и не знал своих родителей. Эта информация хотя и сбила настрой, но все же желание узнать об этом странном полукровке было больше.  
Также удалось подтвердить все её мысли по поводу академии и его предыдущей жизни. Надо было признать, что жизнь у юноши была далеко не такой легкой. Как оказалось, многие над ним любили поиздеваться, но подобное, судя по всему, было связано с его необычной внешностью. Похожее было не редкостью, люди всегда гнобят тех, кто отличается от них. Пускай не все, но в большинстве своем люди подвержены эффекту толпы, и это накладывает отпечаток на поведение. Оставалось только предполагать, как их гость сумел остаться столь адекватной и не озлобленной личностью.  
Но не все было так плохо, поскольку о ребенке все же заботились, пускай и не так, как надо было, но хоть как-то. А уж то, что его допустили до обучения в военной академии так легко, объяснить было сложно. Но все же возможно. Пускай и сложно было предположить, чему его там могли обучить, все же другая нация, но знания юноше явно вбивали, иначе бы он так хорошо не знал, как оказывать первую помощь. Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, вот и жизнь Наруто в другом полушарии закончилась с завершения курсов. После этого, судя по всему, смогли найти ближайшую родственницу, которая, как оказалось, перебралась в Америку, вот к ней его и отправили.  
Подобная информация также объясняла некоторые его странности. Например, теперь было понятно, почему Наруто захотел вернуться вечером в тот дом, где он сейчас проживал. После обучения у него было притуплено чувство страха, а также он считал, что сам сможет справиться с любыми неприятностями. Становилось понятно, что той «тетке», как назвал женщину сам Узумаки, было на него плевать. Ну, подобное также было неудивительно, хотя и заставляло напрягаться.  
Вилл же все время провела рядом с Наруто и даже держала его за руку, переживала и при этом сама даже не понимала, что делала, это становилось понятно по её реакции на этот момент, когда о нем вскользь напомнила Сьюзан. Было видно, что её дочь переживала, сильно переживала, и потому женщина поспешила оставить детей на некоторое время одних; к тому же ей надо было подумать над сложившейся ситуацией. Ведь, с одной стороны, общение с юношей, у которого есть внутри стержень, лишь поможет её дочери, а с другой было немного страшно, что все-таки с этим пареньком что-то не так.  
Также следовало обдумать и то, что синяки на Вилл уж больно быстро заживали. Нет, подобное и раньше было замечено, но сейчас это явно бросалось в глаза, поскольку теперь Вилл могла относительно нормально ходить, лишь слегка прихрамывая, а ведь вчера вообще еле на ногу наступала! Нет, подобное, конечно, можно было списать на мази, что с собой таскал их гость, но это было уж больно странно. Да и синяк на лице... Сегодня он выглядел так, словно ему уже несколько дней! Все это надо было обдумать, тщательно обдумать.

— Ну что, будешь рассказывать, как в итоге ты с ним вчера познакомилась? — спросила Сьюзан, усаживая дочь к себе на колени. Пускай та была далеко не такой легкой, как в далеком детстве, но и тяжелой её назвать было нельзя.  
Разговор был начат уже после того, как гость покинул их квартиру и отправился к себе домой, предварительно узнав у Вилл номер их телефона. Как оказалось, своего он не знал.  
— А почему ты думаешь, что я познакомилась с ним вчера?  
Девочка все восприняла в штыки и тут же нахохлилась, словно облитый водой воробей.  
— Вилл, я твоя мама и знаю тебя, — прижимаясь к дочери, произнесла женщина. — И потому давай ты не будешь мне сейчас юлить и врать, ладно?  
— Хорошо...  
Было видно, что её девочка не хотела всего раскрывать, но она должна была узнать все сегодня.  
— А также, юная леди, я хочу знать, что же произошло в школе...

Не то чтобы рассказанная Вильгельминой история была чем-то шокирующим, но старшая Вандом поняла, что из-за работы слишком многое упустила в жизни её дочери. Да и узнать о конфликте, что длился уже несколько лет, было неприятно. Она, конечно же, догадывалась, но точно ничего не знала, а разузнать все и сразу не решилась. И потому раскрытая информация была сродни ковшу с ледяной водой на голову. Да и откровения Вилл, которую явно прорвало, о ситуации в школе заставляли лишь сильнее прижимать ту к себе.  
Как оказалось, Сьюзан была права относительно Узумаки Наруто, и Вилл с ним действительно познакомилась в прошлый вечер. Да, оставалось непонятно, почему она назвала его другом, да и что за история между ними приключилась, но основу удалось вытащить. Юноше понравился цвет волос Вилл, и он решил с ней познакомиться... Что было дальше — тайна покрытая мраком, ибо девочка наотрез отказалась признаваться, несмотря на все возможные кары, при этом отчаянно краснея.  
Также уже после разговора по душам, чего очень не хватало им обеим, Сьюзан решила убедиться в своих предположениях, относительно физического состояния дочери, которое вызвало у неё вопросы. Да и поездка к Грейс из-за этого ставилась под вопрос. Хорошо, что она еще не успела той позвонить и договориться, иначе бы могли возникнуть проблемы.

«Действительно хорошо, что не позвонила вчера... — думала женщина, начав убирать комнату Вилл, которая из-за этого сильно возмущалась. Как оказалось, большая часть синяков уже успела сойти, из-за чего остались только самые существенные, и это пугало, а также вызывало вопросы. — Об этом надо будет позже подумать...»

 

*******

Ямамото Анзу тихонько сидела в роскошном пентхаусе, в одном из тройки самых дорогих отелей этого города, и не могла поверить в то, что сумели нарыть её люди. Сделать это было, говоря откровенно, очень сложно, но информация стоила тех усилий, которые приложили к этому её подчиненные.  
Начать хотя бы стоило с того, что прибывшие элитные спецназовцы явно занялись охотой, целью которой, судя по всему, должен был стать их блондинистый друг. Никто так еще и не догадался, кем же является их цель, но для самой Анзу, которая знала всю информацию, подобное не было тайной. Гораздо хуже было то, что в ходе так неожиданно начавшейся охоты все планы их главы, а также семей их клана идут в пешее эротическое с довольно заковыристым адресом и дорогой туда.  
Да, Узумаки мог решить их проблемы, но для этого надо было снабжать его информацией, постоянно снабжать, а не спонтанно, когда тому что-то понадобилось и тот пришел её выбивать. Причем и в способностях самого блондина теперь не приходилось сомневаться! Он за один вечер... да какое, за несколько часов устроил страшный концерт. Узумаки плохо умеет контролировать свое лицо, и потому Анзу не сомневалась в том, что та информация, которую он выпытал из неё, была для него тайной до того момента. А это значило только одно: их неожиданный друг был намного опаснее, чем представлялось изначально, поскольку надо было придумать план, найти засаду, которую на него готовили, в этом также не приходилось сомневаться, после чего нанести удар, да еще и устроить сильный взрыв.  
А уж эта его способность устраивать взрывы там, где нет ничего, что может взорваться, да еще и без каких-либо следов! Было здание, да взлетело оно в небеса, а следов, что же послужило причиной этого полета, не осталось. Ужасающие способности.  
«Тц, так дело не пойдет...» — раскуривая сигарету, подумала женщина.  
Вот уже на протяжении нескольких дней она думала о том, как же можно решить возникшую проблему, и приходила к выводу, что решить её можно только в том случае, если удастся заинтересовать Узумаки, в противном случае он может её просто зачистить. На что способны малолетние убийцы, женщина отлично знала и потому догадывалась о том, какая же судьба может её ожидать.  
Но как заинтересовать того, о ком вообще ничего неизвестно? Нет, данных было много, и это еще не считая его привязанности к Мии, но факта это не отменяло, однако полноценной картины у неё в руках не было. Также так и не удалось понять, чего же на самом деле хотел Узумаки, а также составить его психологический портрет, уж больно много в нем было несочетающихся вещей, и это не говоря уже о том, что так и не удалось провести рядом с ним достаточное количество времени. Всего было мало, катастрофически мало! Было неизвестно, как он может отреагировать на то или иное действие. Что может его испугать, что может разозлить...  
«Хотя как раз с последним проблем нет...» — ребенок собственник, это ярко выражено, и потому понять, что же последует за вторжением и угрозой для его собственности, было легко, а учитывая его силы и возможности, то фатально для идиота, совершившего подобную глупость.  
И потому, исходя из сложившейся ситуации, оставалась только одна возможность для её выживания. В возможность сбежать Анзу не верила. Стоит только начать дергаться, как Узумаки может неприятно её удивить, ведь умудряется же он бесшумно проникать в её комнату, когда она подобного совсем не ждет. Так что вполне была возможность того, что и сейчас он следит за ней, а значит, она подставит тех боевиков, что перекинули сюда, а они ведь очень полезны.

Размышления женщины были прерваны вошедшим мужчиной, на ком уже начал сказываться возраст, но седина еще не была заметна в волосах. Глава ударного отряда Кондо, племянник нынешнего главы этой семьи — Кондо Хироши, человек, с которым её многое связывало. К тому же он был возможным кандидатом в отцы её будущих детей.  
— Ах, ты все так же прекрасна, Анзу... — произнес мужчина, что был довольно высок для японца, мягко подходя к ней со спины и следя за женщиной через зеркало на стене.  
— А ты все так же не умеешь делать нормальные комплименты... — вяло произнесла Анзу, вспоминая, сколь многое связывало их двоих. Все же почти пятнадцать лет сотрудничества дают о себе знать. — Как был обычным бандитом, так им и остался.  
— Ты ранишь мое сердце... — Хироши обошел кресло и встал перед Ямамото, которая лишь слегка приподняла бровь. — Но еще больше мне жаль,— в следующий миг Анзу, уже шипя от боли, стояла перед мужчиной, — что ты не решилась нас встретить и сразу же погнала на работу...  
— А с вами только так и надо, — усмехнулась женщина, чувствуя, как халат, что был надет на голое тело, оказался на полу, а рука её любовника медленно поднялась по телу.  
— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я рассчитываю на компенсацию, — в следующий миг она уже оказалась на коленях, — ведь кое-кто так провинился предо мной... — Халат, в который был одет её любовник, также упал на пол. — И не только предо мной... Главы семей хотят получить ответ... — рука сжалась на её волосах, помогая в выборе извинений.

«Какая беспечность... — сидя на спине мужчины и делая ему массаж, думала Ямамото спустя час сексуальных утех. Да, мужчина был уже далек от поры своей юности, но и она была далеко не маленькой девочкой. К тому же не только же мужчинам получать удовольствие. Легкие наркотики и природный афродизиак творят чудеса. — Я сейчас могла бы легко убить его, и мне бы за это ничего не было...»  
Все же Ямамото Анзу была воспитана не только как шпион, но и как убийца, и потому убить мужчину, точнее, организовать его смерть, особенно после секса, было легче легкого. Во всяком случае, так ей казалось до того момента, пока она не столкнулась с Узумаки, поскольку не была уверена, что обычные методы на него подействуют.  
— Так что ты там говорил про глав семей?  
Расслабляющие травы в ароматических палочках, а также сочетание масел и массажа творят чудеса. И это не говоря уже о том, что язык у мужчин так легко развязывается, если они считают женщину своей.  
— Никому не нравится заварившаяся каша, — вяло ответил Хироши, чуть ли не мурлыча от мягких ладоней женщины. — Пускай та информация, которую ты достала, и была чрезвычайно важной, но тот факт, что все планы по захвату теневой стороны города могут быть сорваны, никому не нравится.  
— Но ведь именно по этой причине прислали вас... — наклоняясь вперед и касаясь спины Кондо своей грудью, прошептала ему на ухо Анзу. — Разве не для того, чтобы помочь мне, они сделали это...  
— Не забывайся!.. — В голосе боевика на миг проскочила сталь. — Ты всего лишь...  
— Координатор всей этой операции, — прошептала Анзу, чуть сильнее сжимая плечи, одновременно с этим надавливая на несколько точек. — И тебе бы это не следовало забывать, Хироши...  
— До того момента, как тебе вырвут твои зубки, осталось не так много времени, Ямамото... — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Мы оба знаем, что осталось не более двух лет, прежде чем тебя отзовут, и тогда ты станешь обычной женщиной, самой обычной...  
— Но пока этого еще не произошло... — В следующий миг женщина уже встала и направилась к креслу, в котором сидела до прихода её давнего знакомого. — Именно я здесь и сейчас главная, так что это тебе не стоит забываться, Хироши-кун.  
— Хм, язва... — усмехнулся мужчина, переворачиваясь на спину и наблюдая за женщиной, что лениво развалилась на кресле, слегка разведя ноги. — Зачем ты меня сюда вызвала? Ни за что не поверю, что ты так соскучилась по мне и хорошему сексу...  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что передал старикам. Им не стоит вмешиваться в эту операцию. К назначенной дате город будет пуст даже без подмоги...  
— И виной тому послужит кто-то, кто зачистил одну из баз Хаяси? — нахмурился мужчина, поскольку подобного исхода он не ожидал. Их отправили сюда для быстрых боев, для уничтожения лидеров и подхватывания упавшего флага. Все же здесь было слишком много сброда, что не был готов сражаться до самого конца.  
— Хироши-кун, тебе не стоит лезть туда, где ты можешь сложить голову. — Неприкрытая угроза заставила мужчину лишь еще сильнее нахмуриться. До этого момента подобное было только один раз, и тогда он остался жив, в отличие от своего отца, что не внял речам «маленькой суки». — Скажи главам семей, что я здесь справлюсь и получу для клана больше, чем этот город...  
— Ты же понимаешь, что если это будет не так, то тебя могут устранить... — Кондо сел и впился взглядом в женщину, которая слишком много себе иногда позволяла. — Ты и так действуешь слишком вольно и уже успела перейти слишком многим дороги.  
— Если у меня ничего не получится, я и так умру... — Ямамото от предостережения просто отмахнулась. — На кону слишком высокие ставки.  
— Анзу... — Кондо Хироши слишком давно знал эту женщину, и их многое связывало. Не говоря уже о том, что она была его официальной любовницей и он не хотел её потерять. — Во что ты вляпалась?  
— Нашла кого-то, кто может скрутить Мураками Джиро в бараний рог, — усмехнувшись, ответила женщина, а мужчина вздрогнул. Нет, не от беспечного тона, а от названного имени, которое эта женщина никак не должна была знать. — И не стоит на меня так смотреть, Хиро-кун. — На её лике появилась ядовитая усмешка. — Послушай совета старой подруги: не лезь туда, куда не стоит влезать, а также скажи старикам, чтобы не вмешивались, иначе им может не понравится ответ...  
— Ты решила начать свою партию?  
Подобное не было чем-то удивительным, в конце концов, каждый, кто не принадлежит правящему роду, рано или поздно начинает свою партию, только вот обычно они все заканчиваются печально.  
— Можно и так сказать... — Ямамото Анзу встала с кресла, направилась в сторону ванной комнаты, слегка виляя бедрами, что так и притягивали взгляд мужчины. — От тебя и твоих людей мне понадобится только информационная поддержка с окраин города, не больше. В таком случае у вас будет шанс успеть покинуть город до того, как все начнется...

«Это было легче, чем я думала... — женщина не спеша ополаскивалась, отлично зная, что Хироши уже покинул отель, об этом ей только что пришло сообщение. — Забавно, у богов есть чувство юмора...»  
Ситуация складывалась далеко не самая благоприятная, но ей надо было ввязаться в эту игру даже с такими плохими картами на руках, поскольку в ином случае её ждет судьба каждой женщины семьи Ямамото. Не то чтобы это было так плохо или вызывало отвращение, но, проведя долгое время на свободе, вновь возвращаться в места, где все подчинено не твоей воле, желания мало.  
«Эх, а ведь теперь осталось самое сложное...»

Сидя уже в доме Акио-куна, Анзу наблюдала за тем, как Мия тискала Узумаки, словно плюшевую игрушку, что было неприемлемо, но сам блондин пока что ничего не предпринимал, хотя в его глазах и проскакивали искры раздражения. До того момента, как огонь его раздражения вспыхнет, оставалось недолго. Впрочем, юноша сам был виноват в подобном, вовремя не предотвратив. Это была очередная его странность, ведь он сделал все это по отношению к Мии далеко не из каких-то корыстных побуждений, отнюдь, он сделал это по доброте душевной и теперь просто не знал, что ему делать дальше. Это была его основная странность, ведь как ребенок мог остаться столь добрым и при этом одновременно быть безжалостным и хладнокровным убийцей?  
Но он был её шансом на возможную жизнь почти без контроля. Почему «почти»? Только глупцы и слабаки считают, что существует истинная свобода, другие же понимают, что её не существует. Во всяком случае, добиться её могут только очень могущественные люди или такие, как этот блондин Узумаки, что может уничтожить всех своих врагов. Другим же приходится всегда кому-то подчиняться, вопрос лишь в том, сколько еще над тобою будет этих людей.  
В любом случае сейчас надо было сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы склонить Узумаки на свою сторону, несмотря ни на что. Даже если придется для этого использовать Мию, точнее, их отношения. Она уже давно стала той еще стервой, и потому девочку ей было ничуть не жаль, в чем-то она ей даже завидовала, но отлично понимала, что никак не сможет привязать к себе Узумаки. Тот был слишком свободолюбив, и если поймет, что его используют, а учитывая то, как он чувствует ложь, это будет быстро, то она позавидует мертвецам. Недавняя пытка была слишком показательной.

«Надеюсь, все получится... — думала женщина, сидя в своей комнате и ожидая Узумаки, который скоро должен был зайти к ней. — Во всяком случае, только если он опять куда-нибудь не скроется...»

 

********

 

Вырваться из цепких лапок Мии было не слишком легко, и если бы не техника замещения, а также печать на специально подготовленном плюшевом медведе, вполне возможно, что у него ничего бы не получилось! И это раздражало Наруто. Нет, выбраться он бы мог с легкостью, но вот тот факт, что после этого Мия-тян, проснувшись, опять бы полезла к нему обниматься и тискать, словно он какой-то щенок...  
«Аргх... не думать об этом!..» — в последнее время ситуация становилась все хуже и хуже, поскольку Оотани Мия, чувствуя свою безнаказанность, позволяла себе слишком многое!  
Нет, в самом начале Наруто был подобному даже рад, особенно учитывая то, что девушка была абсолютно голой и он мог насладиться прекрасными ощущениями, чего не испытывал после того похода с Джирайей, но вот потом... Нет, сам Наруто знал, чем это вызвано, но что-либо поделать просто не мог, ведь в таком случае он будет не лучше тех же сутенеров... Вроде бы так называли тех бандитов, что принуждали женщин в стране Волн. Ну, может быть, тут ситуация будет немного другая, но он же не железный! Да и постоянно сдерживаться становилось с каждым днем все сложнее и сложнее.  
А ведь был еще и Кьюби, что обрадовал его теперь уже окончательно, приведя всю известную ему информацию, почему им не удастся вернуться обратно. Но, опять чувствуя недосказанность, Наруто решил надавить на лиса, который был странно покладист. Узнать правду пускай было и не слишком легко, но, после того как Наруто выяснил всю подноготную сложившейся ситуации, он даже начал немного сочувствовать лису, ведь, как оказалось, того предал тот единственный, кому он доверял. Но даже так это не меняло того факта, что теперь он точно будет вынужден провести свою жизнь до самого конца в этом мире и, может быть, еще парочке тех, что чувствовал Кьюби.  
Но раньше он хотя бы поддерживал себя слепой надеждой, что «может быть» все же удастся найти путь домой, пускай этого уже так сильно и не хотелось, и он даже «решил» остаться здесь, но все это было неважно, поскольку за него в который раз все решили. Единственным светлым пятном была встреча с девушкой, которую он теперь мог назвать... другом? Наруто не понимал, почему он так думал и что испытывал по этому поводу, но ему понравилось то недолгое время, что он провел в её компании. Было намного лучше, чем даже находиться в обществе Учихи и Сакуры-чан, когда они еще были одной командой до экзамена на Чунина.  
Это было странно. Наруто отлично помнил, что Саске его прикрыл, фактически признал равным, пускай их отношения и были не самыми лучшими, но тогда он мог назвать его другом. Да даже после всего произошедшего в Лесу Смерти и окончания экзамена он мог еще это сделать. Но сейчас ощущения пускай и были похожи на те, что были когда-то, но в то же время отличались. Он не мог выразить словами эти отличия, но они были.  
Пожалуй, единственное, что давило на Наруто в прошлый вечер и утро, — это непонимание, ибо ему было сложно подстроиться под текущую ситуацию. Не то чтобы он не был рад или не хотел подобного, просто все происходило в странной манере, и потому момент, когда он оказался втянут в жаркий спор, он так и не запомнил. Юный Узумаки получил то, чего страстно желал где-то глубоко в душе, он мог наслаждаться беспечными разговорами, почти ни на что не отвлекаясь. Он мог не бояться, что их разговор резко прервется, и подобное расслабляло. Это был новый для него опыт, ведь раньше ничего подобного не происходило. Разве что... время, которое он проводил в обществе Конохамару и его друзей, но и это было не то. Подобного он еще никогда не испытывал, всегда был какой-то барьер.  
Когда он был маленьким и ходил в школу перед академией, Наруто всегда был один, а все из-за родителей, что запрещали своим детям общаться с ним. Потом была академия, но даже там он чувствовал стену отчуждения. Нет, у него были приятели, с которыми можно было приятно провести время. Тот же Киба, которому на экзамене пришлось выбить все дерьмо из его головы, слишком зазнался, они были не более чем приятелями. Шикамару и Чоджи? Как бы ни хотел назвать Наруто их друзьями, но он не мог этого сделать. Что же касается всех других людей, исключая Саске... Сейчас об этом лучше не думать. В прошлый вечер Наруто наконец познал мир.  
Подобное он испытал только один раз, когда провел ночь в разговорах с Ирукой-сенсеем, но потом вновь общение вернулось в привычное русло. Здесь же ситуация наутро не изменилась, чего Наруто боялся где-то глубоко в душе. Он не мог понять, почему Вилл назвала его своим другом, но это было и неважно. Важно было то, что у него есть близкий друг. Почему именно близкий, Узумаки не понимал, но чувствовал, что это так.

— Чего ты хотела? — спросил Наруто, заходя в комнату Ямамото, которая всем своим видом весь вечер показывала, что им надо поговорить. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, но Наруто была интересна причина, ведь до этого это именно он всегда был инициатором их общения.  
— Хотела предложить тебе теплое местечко в этом мире... — начала было женщина, на что Узумаки лишь усмехнулся и развернулся, чтобы уйти. — Стой!  
— Ну чего тебе надо? — Это было не смешно, скорее Наруто подобное лишь раздражало.  
Сейчас, когда он нашел тех, рядом с кем ему хорошо, все, что оставалось, — это привести в порядок Мию-тян, и тогда все будет хорошо, и ему эта женщина не понадобится. Она ему не нравилась, и потому Наруто стремился оказаться от неё как можно дальше, чтобы не быть вовлеченным неизвестно во что.  
— Чем ты собираешься заниматься дальше? — быстро спросила Анзу, чуть наклоняясь вперед на стуле. — Чего ты хочешь? Ты отказываешься, даже не выслушав меня...  
— Потому что у меня нет никакого желания работать на тебя... — спокойно ответил Узумаки, хотя внутри и скривился от отвращения. Работать на бандитов... таким он точно не собирается заниматься! И пускай Кьюби говорит, что хочет, но шиноби — это не бандиты!  
— Ты будешь работать на себя!.. — воскликнула женщина, вставая.  
— И все равно мой ответ — нет.  
Наруто надоел этот разговор. Ему не нравилась Ямамото, ему не нравилось то, что ему уже пришлось сделать, но тогда это было ради выгоды, возможности выжить в этом мире, теперь же... остались только документы, но их он как-нибудь сможет достать, благо в лекциях Какаши-сенсея что-то такое было.  
— Да почему ты даже не хочешь меня выслушать? — Отвечать блондин не собирался, но все же повернулся в сторону женщины. Отчасти ему было интересно, что та ему скажет. — Фьюх... Прежде чем я продолжу, скажи, что тебе не нравится в моем предложении?  
— Вы просто бандиты, которые делают все, что захотят, в обход законов, — спокойно ответил Наруто.  
Да, ему было плевать на законы этой страны, ибо это была не страна Огня. В большинстве своем ему было даже плевать на людей в этой стране, поскольку это был даже не его мир. Так что совесть его будет молчать, если он займется чем-то незаконным по меркам этого мира, но вот так просто взять и работать на тех, кто ухудшает жизнь простого народа?..  
— Значит, хочешь пойти работать на правительство? — Наруто чувствовал страх, исходивший от женщины, стоило ей только об этом подумать, хотя в лице та почти и не поменялась, хотя со стула она буквально слетела.  
— Мне плевать на эту страну, — нахмурившись, ответил Узумаки. — Но я не собираюсь работать на бесчестных людей, что наживаются на обычных людях.  
— А ты думаешь, что государство не делает этого же? — стоило прозвучать ответу, заметно успокоилась Ямамото. — Ты правда думаешь, что правительство делает все ради людей?! В таком случае ты наивный мальчишка!..  
— Который не будет работать на тебя, — произнес Узумаки, вновь поворачиваясь к двери.  
— Если тебя так заботят вопросы морали, то посмотри, что делают обычные полицейские, а также само правительство! А после, когда пресытишься этим, приходи ко мне, и мы продолжим разговор, — под конец разговора успокоилась Ямамото.  
— Почему ты так уверена в том, что я вернусь?  
А Анзу ведь была именно в этом уверена, что зацепила юного джинчурики.  
— Ты не тот человек, что сможет спокойно жить, не с твоими талантами, — женщина вернулась на стул, — даже если тебе действительно плевать на людей в этой стране, то что ты будешь делать? Да, с твоими талантами легализоваться ты сможешь. А дальше что? Я же тебе предлагаю работать на самого себя и защищать людей, которые будут работать уже на тебя...  
— Ты слишком в этом уверена... — произнес Узумаки и вышел, стараясь не показать того, как этот разговор его зацепил.

Как бы ни хотел, Наруто не мог просто прогнать мысли этой подлой женщины. Они грызли его изнутри, выедая его естество, ведь в них было так много правды. Они, словно яд, отравляли его мысли, и потому он за разом возвращался к уже закончившемуся разговору. Ночью юноша так и не смог закрыть глаза и уснуть, утро же он встречал вновь на крыше, где благодаря печатям смог организовать себе уютный уголок.  
«Ты знаешь, что все прозвучавшее этой ночью — правда», — лис не оставлял надежды подтолкнуть блондина к тому, что он считал в этой ситуации правильным.  
— Ты знаешь мой ответ... — Джинчурики не знал почему, но с каждым повторением в голосе все больше и больше проскакивала мольба. — Я не стану на них работать...  
«И почему же?» — который это был уже круг? Впрочем, сие было неважно, ведь лис почти каждый раз находил новый плюс в том, чтобы принять это предложение, но только на своих условиях.  
— Мне лень повторять...  
Голова нещадно болела, а морально он был выпит досуха.  
«И все же я не прекращу и не замолчу, поскольку ты отказываешься, даже не подумав...» — в голосе Кьюби с каждым разом все больше и больше проскакивало удовлетворение.  
— Заткнись!  
В глазах уже чуть ли не двоилось, а давление чакры на него с каждой секундой продолжало увеличиваться. Биджу не прекращал тренировки.  
«И все же, что тебе стоит просто посмотреть на то, чем занимаются те, кто должен охранять простой народ... — Узумаки уже понимал, что проиграл, он был не готов и дальше продолжать этот глупый спор, поскольку понимал, что все равно проиграет. Даже не своим согласием, а тем, что результаты он УЖЕ знал. — Но даже если ты все же решишься этого не делать, то... что дальше?»  
И пускай голову Наруто и занимали подобные мысли, но каждый раз, обдумывая все возможные варианты, юноша так ничего и не смог придумать, кроме того, что он хотел быть рядом с Вилл. Она стала его подругой, и ему с ней было приятно общаться... Но ведь в таком случае охота на него не прекратится, и он может подставить и саму девочку, и её мать. Это давило на юного джинчурики.  
Что вообще он мог сейчас сделать такого, чтобы от него отстали? Убить всех, кто за ним охотится? А по информации, что пришла от клонов, за ним явно вели охоту. Но в таком случае могут прийти другие, и, рано или поздно, он все же подставится. Рано или поздно Вилл узнает о том, чем же Наруто на самом деле занимается, и тогда... а что в таком случае будет «тогда»? Ответа на этот вопрос у него не было. Но в то же время просто так принять предложение этой женщины, даже если на своих условиях...  
«Вся проблема в том, кто тебе подобное предложил...» — лис отлично знал, о чем же думал его джинчурики.  
— Предложи кто-то другой, и я бы все равно отказался... — злобно прошипел блондин, приходя в себя.  
«Но даже так подобное не будет тебе мешать грабить и убивать ради себя... Не лицемерь! — голос Кьюби отдался звоном кузнечного молота в голове. — Мы оба знаем, что так и будет! Признайся уже себе, тебе плевать на этих людей! Они для тебя никто, мусор, тлен! Так скажи же мне, почему ты отказываешься от выгодного предложения, даже зная, что она права? Ах, я понимаю, правда глаза колет... в таком случае я подожду, за прошедшее время научился ждать...» — Кьюби вновь скрылся в глубине его подсознания, к которому этой ночью он в полной мере получил доступ не без помощи самого Узумаки.  
Наруто знал, что эту битву он проиграл, и абсолютно ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он знал, что, скорее всего, ему придется принять это предложение, поскольку в данный момент он не знал, что будет делать дальше. Да еще и эти... маги вряд ли дадут ему спокойно жить. Какаши-сенсей хорошо ему объяснил то, что любой хороший сенсор сможет легко его найти, а это значит, что до момента, когда его смогут обнаружить, осталось не так уж и долго. Это сейчас враги тыкаются, как слепые котята, и ничего не знают, но пройдет время, и они смогут его отслеживать, и тогда...  
— Если бы не эти чертовы маги...  
Раньше Наруто просто не знал, что такое нормальная жизнь, и, лишь оказавшись в этом мире и взглянув на простых людей, понял, что это такое. Но даже так зерно сомнения уже давно было в его душе.

Еще в родном мире Наруто хотел иметь нормальную жизнь, насколько это вообще возможно для шиноби. Он мечтал стать Хокаге, мечтал быть сильнейшим! Теперь же стать Хокаге ему не светит, а вот стать сильнейшим — вполне, как только Кьюби сможет разобраться, что же ему сделать, чтобы тренировать его в реальном мире. Значит, остается нормальная жизнь. И вот здесь-то все и стопорится. Узумаки не знал, сможет ли он прожить нормальную жизнь, как это воспринимают здесь. Был, конечно, еще вариант скрыться где-нибудь в глухомани, но что он там будет делать? Чем он вообще сможет в этом мире заниматься?!

— К черту такие мысли... Сначала надо разобраться с нынешними проблемами... — пробормотал Наруто, вставая с крыши и направляясь обратно в дом. Его ждал завтрак, а также исполнение задуманного плана по активации портала.

 

********

_  
**18 декабря 2002**  
_

— У-у-у-х... как же все-таки приятно поваляться в кровати... — пробормотала девочка, медленно переворачиваясь на другой бок. И пускай сегодня, по идее, она должна была быть в школе, но отстранение никуда не девалось, и потому она вполне могла отсыпаться.

Вообще, за последние четыре дня произошло не то чтобы много, если не считать того, что в воскресенье отец съехал с квартиры, что было странно, потому как вернулся домой он очень сильно злой, но вел себя нормально! Причину Вильгельмина так и не поняла, но, по правде говоря, её это сейчас не слишком волновало. Не после того скандала, что закатил её отец по телефону вечером в субботу! Ничего, ему это даже полезно будет! И вообще, как он мог взять и начать кричать на маму просто так ни за что, да еще и по телефону?! Хотя еще одной причиной того, что Вилл не думала об отце, был её новый друг...  
В этот миг девочка резко покраснела и спрятала голову под одеяло, не желая того, чтобы её сейчас видел Адонис, лягушонок, которого ей подарила мама на её десятилетие. В такие моменты он всегда на неё смотрел с укором! А ведь со шкафа тому все было видно...  
С Наруто было приятно общаться и рядом было так хорошо... Из-под одеяла пришлось все же выползать, ибо было слишком жарко. И пускай основательно наговориться с ним она смогла лишь в воскресенье, и с того момента они не виделись, лишь несколько раз зависнув и проговорив по телефону, но сегодня был знаменательный день! Сегодня они идут в заброшенную больницу, которая находилась на окраине города.  
Вообще, это четырехэтажное здание было покинуто после жуткого пожара, что случился четырнадцать лет назад, в результате которого одно крыло было полностью уничтожено, а два других местами сильно пострадали, оставив лишь одно нетронутым. В ту ночь погибло много людей. Здание было решено не восстанавливать, поскольку за месяц до пожара была построена новая больница, а выкупать землю и сносить его так никто и не стал, в результате чего оно и по сей день стояло заброшенным.  
Говоря откровенно, Вилл уже давно хотела забраться в это здание, но все никак не представлялось возможности. А одной идти было страшновато, самую малость, вообще каплю, но страшно. Лара отказалась идти, а когда в прошлом году все решали, куда забраться в честь завершения четвертого класса и их свободы, все как-то странно быстро начали принимать любые другие глупые решения, и это сразу после того, как она предложила столь классное место! Подумаешь, здание имело дурную репутацию, и говорят, что там есть призраки, и что с того?! Зато где они так свободно смогут полазать, да еще и без контроля, а также, возможно, узнают страшные тайны.  
Но вот реальность дала о себе знать, и никто так и не решился туда идти, а Лара старательно уводила разговоры от этой её идеи. Однако Вилл все равно хотела туда попасть, но не хотела мучить подругу. Теперь же ей наконец представился шанс! Наруто не отказался и даже её в этом поддержал, сказав, что все будет в порядке, и он, если что, поможет разузнать все страшные тайны того места. Единственное, правда, что было странно в тот момент, — это какая-то его легкая бледность.  
Правда, так уж получилось, что раньше сегодняшнего дня у самой Вилл не было и шанса на то, чтобы добраться до этой больницы, — последствия драки давали о себе знать, и это уже не говоря о выволочке, что устроила ей мама, сразу после того как успокоилась. Хотя девочка признавалась себе, что наказание могло быть и более суровым, а так она как-нибудь переживет всю так нелюбимую ею еду. Гораздо большие проблемы представляло то, что ей еще предстояло много чего выучить, ведь в школе никто не будет помогать или объяснять, а значит, надо быть готовой к тому, что её будут спрашивать, и вот здесь крылось все мамино коварство, ибо готовиться она будет в неделю после Рождества. Причина была банальна: сейчас не было возможности найти подходящего репетитора. Как результат, её отдых накрывался медным тазом, ибо спрашивать её мама будет точно и очень строго, уж очень она не любила, когда Вильгельмина начинала лениться в такие моменты, да и голос становился каким-то уж больно страшным. Волосы сами начинали шевелиться!

— И все-таки классно иногда так отдохнуть... — пробормотала Вилл, забираясь на диван в гостиной с тарелкой, на которой был завтрак. — О, как раз этих серий не видела... — поерзав немного, чтобы пижама не сильно мешала, девочка уставилась в экран телевизора.  
Так уж получилось, что некоторые серии её любимых мультфильмов повторялись только с утра и чаще всего по будням, а значит, и шанса посмотреть то, что она умудрилась пропустить чаще всего из-за отца, у неё не было. И потому Вилл была безумно счастлива, ведь теперь она наконец сможет разобраться, что же такого натворили Джесси и Джеймс, что за ними все стали гоняться, да и что там с Броком. Да и вообще, как можно не любить Пикачу?! Одной из причин этого было то, что утренний показ отставал от вечернего, и дважды в неделю утром устраивали марафон покемонов.

— М-м-м... что? Проклятье, я же опоздаю!.. — Вильгельмина так погрузилась в просмотр сериала, что чуть не пропустила момент, когда ей надо было выходить, чтобы успеть. — Тьфу, это ж надо было так...  
Положение спас только специально установленный будильник.  
Последующие полчаса слились для Вилл в сплошной ад, поскольку она умудрилась куда-то засунуть специально приготовленные для похода штаны и куртку! И ситуацию не спасали никакие призывы высших сил, обещания великой кары, хмурые взгляды Адониса на неё. А что поделать, если вообще вся одежда куда-то резко подевалась? Вот и приходилось носиться по квартире в одной майке и трусах, не переодеваться же потом!  
Как оказалось, спасибо следовало сказать маме, которая, судя по всему, заметив странные приготовления, решила, что это Вилл специально подготовила грязную одежду. Теперь хотя бы становилось понятно, из-за чего её чуть до смерти не затискали! Между прочим, из-за этого было потеряно много времени, и теперь ей придется бежать! А ведь путь до места их встречи был отнюдь не близким.  
— Так, готово?! — Время пожимало, но еще можно было успеть, если не сильно торопиться. — Глупые волосы, да не лезьте вы в глаза... — Еще несколько попыток привести волосы в нормальное состояние ничего не дали, а из-под шапки они все равно вылезали. — Так, времени нет...  
Спустя уже несколько мгновений Вилл закрыла дверь и летела на встречу, которую с нетерпением ожидала. А ведь подобного она не испытывала даже тогда, когда Лара еще была в городе!

Пожалуй, Вилл должна была признать, что, несмотря ни на что, ей повезло, автобус как-то неожиданно подошел по расписанию, а не на десять минут раньше или на пятнадцать позже, как это обычно бывало, ибо пробки никуда не девались, спасибо неожиданному ремонту дороги. Только благодаря этому девочка умудрилась почти не опоздать, не считать же за опоздание какие-то жалкие пятнадцать минут?  
Найти Наруто оказалось непросто, но быстро, и то по той простой причине, что это именно он её нашел. Как так получилось, Вильгельмина предпочитала не думать. Все же кое-какие странности в своем новом друге заметила и она. Взять хотя бы его силу! А ведь тогда, в субботу утром, она не поверила, после чего Наруто отжался пятьдесят раз, и это при условии, что она находилась у него на спине! Неплохо было бы быть такой же сильной и выносливой, ведь в таком случае уроки физкультуры проходили бы куда как легче.  
— Привет, Вилл...  
Как в этот момент Вильгельмина не закричала от испуга, не знала даже она! А ведь этот Узумаки подкрался к ней со спины, причем встал, почти прижавшись к ней, и сказал в самое ухо!  
— Ты... ты... — эта довольна рожа просила чего-то... снежок стал отличным украшением! — Пха-ха-ха-ха... — Смотря на мокрое из-за снега и обиженное лицо, девочка не смогла сдержаться и рассмеялась, правда, тут же за это поплатилась, оказавшись в сугробе, который намело за последние две ночи. — Эй, так нечестно!  
— Ничего не знаю, — состроив невинно-обиженное лицо и чуть отвернувшись, произнес Узумаки, из-за чего Вилл вновь рассмеялась, уж больно забавно тот выглядел. Правда, она ему еще припомнит эту его шуточку... сейчас забудет, а потом припомнит.  
Вообще, настроение, и так бывшее на довольно высокой отметке, стало стремительно подниматься еще выше, чему только способствовало солнце на небе, а также большое количество снега, которого в их городе почти не бывало. А тут еще и есть шанс поиграть в снежки на той площадке возле сгоревшей больницы. Поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что, как бы ни старалась Вильгельмина убрать счастливую улыбку с лица, у неё ничего не получилось. Да и не хотелось этого делать, ведь на душе, так кажется говорят, было хорошо. Очень хорошо! Да и живое общение куда лучше, чем по телефону, когда мама может подслушивать! Пускай у неё это и получилось только позавчера, но ведь ей из-за этого было стыдно. К тому же у них добавилось тем для обсуждения, поскольку и Наруто начал смотреть покемонов...  
«И вообще, как это у него получается? Хочу так же... — причиной таких мыслей было то, что еще в субботу утром Узумаки ничего не знал о покемонах, а уже сегодня спокойно обсуждал с ней уже двухсотую серию. Вот как так?! — Где справедливость?»  
Впрочем, Вилл заботило еще и то, что её друг вновь был слишком легко одет, из-за чего она начинала волноваться. Была минусовая температура, а Узумаки так и продолжал ходить в тоненькой курточке, в этот раз разве что более темного оттенка и все. Кроссовки он так и не поменял, а ведь в них холодно!  
— И как ты еще не заболел? — пробормотала Вандом, надеясь, что её не услышат, но этому было не суждено сбыться.  
— Я вообще редко болею, — продолжая счастливо улыбаться, ответил Наруто, закинув руки за голову и смотря на лес, что уже можно было разглядеть с их позиции. — Да и после одного задания... сейчас еще тепло...  
В этот миг девочка даже с шага сбилась, ужасаясь того, что может быть еще холоднее.

Как бы то ни было, за последующие пятнадцать минут, вдоволь насмеявшись над некоторыми случаями, что рассказал Узумаки из своей жизни, они дошли до заброшенной больницы, которую огородили хиленьким забором.  
— И как будем перелезать?  
Нет, одежда была специально подготовлена для подобного случая, но Вилл была здесь в первый раз и не знала, как еще можно добраться до заветной цели.  
— Тут чуть дальше есть лаз, — спокойно ответил Наруто, в очередной раз поразив Вилл тем, что, казалось, знал все. — Только этот проход ненадежен, надо пройти чуть дальше, там можно уже спокойно перебраться...  
— И когда ты все только успеваешь? — недовольно пробормотала Вильгельмина, нахохлившись, словно промокший воробей.  
— Да вчера вечером быстренько осмотрел периметр на возможность пролезть, — пожимая плечами, ответил блондин, словно подобное было чем-то обыденным.  
— А внутрь ты не забирался? — чуть прищурившись, спросила юная Вандом.  
— Не-не, внутрь я не полез... — слегка бледнея, ответил Наруто, на что девочка довольно усмехнулась.  
Менее чем через десять минут они стояли возле второго прохода, о котором говорил Узумаки. Проход представлял собой сломанную пополам бетонную плиту, из которых и состоял сам забор, причем половина завалилась вперед, из-за чего было удобно пробираться внутрь, но неудобно вылезать. Впрочем, зря она, что ли, специально подготовила старую одежду, чтобы, если что, было не жалко.  
Спустя еще буквально пару минут Вилл пораженно замерла; это был первый раз, когда она проникла туда, куда все говорили лучше не залезать. Это было восхитительно, это было... у неё не было слов, чтобы описать свое ощущение! Такого восхищенного состояния она давно не испытывала, с того самого момента, когда она с мамой и отцом оказалась на авианосце Мидуэй. В тот момент она пораженно смотрела со взлетно-посадочной палубы на океан... Чувства были очень похожи.  
— Не спи, замерзнешь... — проворчал Узумаки, который, судя по всему, не разделял восхищенного состояния самой Вилл.  
— Что? — Стоило только девочке отвлечься, пытаясь вернуться в обычный мир, как получила снежком. — Ах ты...  
Сколько времени прошло с начала перестрелки, Вильгельмина не знала, но она устала запыхаться, да и подустать уже успела и потому сейчас развалилась на замерзшей земле в том месте, где еще ровным слоем лежал снег, после чего начала рисовать снежного ангела. В ходе этой перестрелки её разгромили и жестоко унизили, поскольку до сегодняшнего дня еще никто и никогда не уходил от её расправы! Она была лучшей в боях на снежках до сегодняшнего дня, ибо случилось то, чего Вилл никак не могла ожидать, — её разгромили.  
— Эй, пользоваться супер способностями нечестно!.. — вяло произнесла юная Вандом, повернув голову и смотря на довольного Узумаки, в которого успела попасть всего с десяток раз, в остальное время он каким-то чудом в самый последний момент умудрялся уворачиваться.  
— Я ими и не пользовался, — пожав плечами, сказал Наруто, после чего плюхнулся рядом с ней и ухмыльнулся, подставив лицо солнечным лучам.  
— А как объяснить то, что я в тебя почти никогда не попадала?! — прищурившись, спросила Вилл.  
— Просто я столь великолепен, совершенен, непобедим... — Этот поток восхваления и эта наглая рожа просили чего-то, снежка хватило пока что. — Эй!.. Так нечестно!  
— Нечестно уворачиваться, словно супермен, — довольно ухмыляясь, ответила девочка, после чего перевела взгляд на небо и еще немного поерзала, все же перестрелка выдалась жаркой.  
Вилл не могла вспомнить, когда она в последний раз могла так повеселиться. Так уж сложилось, что Лара не очень любила подобное, в отличие от Вилл, которая всегда была не прочь оторваться и частенько устраивала перед школой глобальные битвы, особенно во время обеденных перемен. Несколько раз подобное превращалось в войну их года против старших или младших. Один раз младшеклашки даже схлестнулись в ожесточенном бою с учениками средней школы. Тогда враг был разбит на голову, унижен и раздавлен! Да, их ряды покинули многие, но цитадель выстояла, её не смогли взять штурмом, а генералом тогда была она...  
«Был бы тогда на стороне старшеклассников Наруто и...» — впрочем, та битва была выиграна не только ею, но и всеми остальными.  
— Ну что, повалялись и хватит? — Вильгельмина была с этим полностью согласна, поскольку уже стало как-то прохладно лежать на земле. — В таком случае вставай и пошли, нам еще многое предстоит сделать, — сказал Узумаки, после чего сам быстро поднялся, это было одно слитное движение, чем девочка даже слегка залюбовалась. Пришла она в себя только в тот момент, когда рука её друга оказалась перед лицом.  
— Ну что, готов найти призраков? — ухмыляясь, спросила юная Вандом. О да, она отлично поняла, чего боялся этот наглый блондин, о котором она теперь думала каждый вечер и из-за кого не может нормально спать! Месть сладка...

Впрочем, последующие два часа для Вилл слились в один большой урок физкультуры, поскольку за прошедшее время здание уже успело прилично обветшать, и местами приходилось буквально на руках подтягиваться, чтобы забраться на следующий этаж. И если бы не Наруто, то у неё вполне могло ничего не получиться. Вилл отлично знала свои возможности и понимала, что без помощи выдохлась бы значительно раньше.  
Правда, было и кое-что, что начало в последние полчаса отвлекать Вилл от исследования. Её интуиция начала ворочаться, предупреждая о грядущих неприятностях. Не то чтобы они должны были произойти тут и сразу, но о возможных проблемах Вильгельмина уже знала и потому решила, что лучше стоит их избежать, тем более она успела посмотреть все, что хотела, кроме подвала, куда её не пустил Наруто. Ну и ладно, зато все остальное было осмотрено. Если Узумаки так боится приведений, это не значит, что она одна полезет исследовать подвал, тем более что-то похожее на призрака они увидели, после чего один наглый блондин стал белее снега на улице.  
— Как считаешь, мы сможем вернуться быстрее? — Вилл предпочитала прислушиваться к интуиции, и она ответственно заявляла, что если они как можно скорее не покинут здание больницы, которое как-то неожиданно стало к ним враждебным, то могут наткнуться на «что-то».  
— Можем, но там небезопасно. — Откуда это знал Наруто, девочка уже предпочитала не задумываться, поскольку уже успела убедиться в том, что тот отлично разбирался в опасных ситуациях и его стоило слушаться. Если он говорит, что там может быть опасно, значит, это действительно так. В конце концов, именно благодаря ему Вилл несколько раз чуть не полетела на этаж ниже, когда неудачно вставала, или решила забраться туда, куда явно не следовало. — Поэтому я спущусь первым.  
Судя по всему и сам Узумаки чувствовал «что-то», иначе он не был таким сосредоточенным.  
«А ведь он почувствовал это раньше...» — заметила девочка, вспомнив, что сам блондин начал хмуриться чуть ли не за десять минут до неё и с каждой минутой делал это все больше и больше.  
— Запомни: следуй точно за мной, — твердым голосом произнес Наруто, отчего юной Вандом оставалось только кивнуть, в который раз поражаясь резкой перемене в поведении и голосе её друга. — И будь аккуратнее...  
Сейчас они были на четвертом этаже, куда попросила забраться Вилл. Не то чтобы ей так это было необходимо, но хотелось же! А ведь рядом был Наруто, на которого можно было положиться, и потому Вильгельмина чувствовала себя в безопасности. Как оказалось, просила она зря, следовало прислушаться к интуиции, которая уже подняла голову. Но ей было интересно, а чувство безопасности помутило её взор. Это была ошибка, а ошибки Вилл умела признавать, хотя и не любила.  
— Так, теперь твоя очередь... — произнес Узумаки, смотря на неё снизу вверх. — Только спускайся как можно аккуратнее...  
— Хорошо... — Вилл, кивнув, начала медленный спуск.  
Не то чтобы это было как-то слишком трудно, но... да кого она обманывает? Это было чертовски трудно! За прошедшее время она уже порядком устала, и потому руки иногда начинали подрагивать, да и как-то вдруг резко земля стала слишком далеко.  
Что произошло в следующий миг, Вилл так и не смогла сказать, даже когда добралась домой и ночью все вновь вспоминала. То ли она встала как-то неудачно, то ли еще что, но результатом было то, что под ней что-то вдруг треснуло, а рука начала соскальзывать с арматуры, за которую она держалась.  
— Аккуратнее!  
Прошел всего миг, как она начала падать, а её за руку уже крепко держал Наруто, при этом плавно переносил к себе.  
«Синяк останется...» — отстраненно подумала юная Вандом. В тот самый миг, когда она начала падать, интуиция почему-то молчала, и теперь было понятно почему. Она даже не успела вскрикнуть или испугаться до того самого момента, когда рука Узумаки ухватилась за неё.  
— Ты как, в порядке? — Голос почему-то доносился, словно откуда-то издалека, хотя Наруто был прямо перед ней и что-то делал. Как оказалось, тряс за плечи. — Вилл, ты слышишь меня?  
— Д-да... — заторможенно ответила девочка, слегка кивнув, пытаясь отойти от ужаса, что захватил её, когда она поняла, что с ней могло бы произойти, если бы не Узумаки.  
— В таком случае давай и дальше спускаться... — спокойно произнес блондин, отходя на полшага от неё и смотря вниз.  
— Наруто... я не смогу...  
Даже сама мысль о том, чтобы сделать вновь что-то подобное заставляла содрогаться от ужаса. Она не хотела опять... опять!..  
— В таком случае поспешим, — чуть погодя ответил Узумаки, после того как несколько секунд сверлил её взглядом.  
Что было дальше, Вилл так и не смогла запомнить, поскольку все еще пребывала в шоковом состоянии. Во всяком случае, сказать, как же именно они выбрались, юная Вандом бы не смогла, поскольку все произошедшее после того, как она чуть не упала с четвертого этажа, запомнилось только рывками. Она вроде бы несколько раз даже оказывалась на руках у Наруто, но... это и правда было?  
— Опа, вы только посмотрите, кто у нас здесь... — именно этот противный голос и вывел Вилл из шокового состояния. Как оказалось в данный момент они уже успели спуститься, но уйти далеко не ушли.  
— Тц, не успели... — тихо пробормотал Наруто, что встал перед ней.  
— Смотрите, парни, у нас тут рыцарь... — Перед ними оказалось десять человек, все были грязными и в рваной одежде. Все были худыми, а лица некоторых шли пятнами, у всех были синяки под глазами. У многих не хватало зубов. — Оказывается, еще и такие есть!..  
После этого стоявший впереди главарь рассмеялся. Он был не самым старшим, он был самым вменяемым! Вильгельмина так и не смогла бы себе ответить, как это поняла, но вот его безумный взгляд был более живым, чем у всех, кто был за его спиной.  
— Вилл, прикрой глаза, сейчас будет немного грязно... — каким-то странным, не то чтобы жестким, но пугающим голосом произнес Узумаки.  
— Угу...  
Юная Вандом предпочла послушать друга и тут же зажмурилась, даже прикрыв лицо руками.  
— Я скажу, когда можно будет открыть, — до неё донесся шепот блондина, после чего послышались звуки драки, что как-то резко стихли. Не было слышно даже вскриков, только звуки ударов, и словно кто-то падал! — А сейчас держись... — Когда Наруто вновь оказался рядом с ней, Вильгельмина так и не поняла, после чего порадовалась тому, что её лицо было закрыто, поскольку она оказалась у него на руках! И он её куда-то нес... — Теперь можно открывать, — вновь произнес Узумаки, когда остановился.  
— К-кто это б-был? — слегка заикаясь, спросила девочка.  
— Наркоманы, одни из, — спокойно ответил юноша, даже и не думая её ставить на землю, а ведь они уже оказались возле пролома, через который забирались! — Я о них слышал, но, не заметив следов, думал, что их здесь нет.  
— А ты долго еще собираешься меня на руках держать?  
Не то чтобы ей это не нравилось, очень даже! Но Вилл подобное смущало, да и они почти выбрались, а значит и другие люди могут увидеть!  
— Хо, значит, тебя уже можно отпускать? А я думал, что ты строишь из себя принцессу... — слегка выгнув бровь, ответил Наруто, за что получил кулачком в грудь. — В таком случае пойдем...

Последующий час, что они добирались до парка, где познакомились, прошел в тишине. Вилл предпочитала не думать о том, что произошло с теми наркоманами, она о них вообще не вспоминала, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове тот момент, когда чуть не упала. И с каждым мгновением на неё все больше и больше накатывала паника и ужас сковывал её сердце.  
«И о чем он думает?..» — а ведь Наруто её предупреждал, что следует быть осторожней! Да и рука, за которую он ей поймал, начала болеть, точнее, то место, где он её поймал, словно сдавив стальными тисками, а не рукой, да еще и одной.  
— Ну, ты как? — Вильгельмина хотела что-то ответить, но во взгляде Узумаки, что он поймала в этот момент, было беспокойство и какое-то понимание. Именно это понимание и не дало ей открыть рот. В нем было что-то такое, что все ставило все на свои места.  
— Нормально... — Вилл с трудом смогла ответить и тут же отвернулась.  
— В таком случае...  
Подобного она точно не ожидала!  
— Эй, ты что делаешь?! — И вот почему она оказалась у него на коленях?! — Я тебя спрашиваю!  
Правда, злиться и дальше не получалось, поскольку сам Наруто лишь как-то грустно улыбался, смотря на неё и словно чего-то ожидая.  
— Все в порядке, теперь все в порядке...  
Именно эти слова прорвали ту плотину, которую девочка выстроила внутри себя, не давая чувствам захлестнуть её. Именно его понимающий взгляд сказал все, что нужно было знать, а теплые руки, что прижимали к себе, дарили тепло.  
Вильгельмина постаралась сжаться, сидя на коленях у Наруто, который просто сидел рядом и прижимал её, а также гладил по спине, сверху же придавив собственным подбородком. Именно сейчас страх и ужас выходили из неё, позволяя избавиться от их игл, что, словно отравленные, разъедали её изнутри, вновь и вновь показывая картинки того, чтобы произошло, если Наруто её не поймал. Что бы могло случиться, если бы не поддавалась азарту, а прислушивалась к своей интуиции? Они ведь могли спокойно уйти и ни на кого не наткнуться, если бы она только прислушалась к себе! Но нет, ей захотелось забраться на четвертый этаж и узнать, как же все выглядит там! И это несмотря на предупреждения от Наруто, который говорил, что лучше этого не делать. Но ведь ей захотелось!  
А чтобы было с мамой? А с самим Наруто? А что бы с ним сделала мама?! С каждым мгновением Вилл сжималась все больше и больше, и только успокаивающий голос Узумаки помогал не скатиться в бездну, что смотрела на неё. И хотя раньше бы она постаралась вырваться из этих объятий, но сейчас все было иначе, она увидела у него в глазах понимание. Наруто знал, как она себя сейчас чувствует! Неважно откуда, но он знал и помогал ей справиться с этим. Это также служило тем фактором, который помогал успокоиться.  
— Ну, ты как? — Вилл не знала, сколько прошло с того момента, как они приехали, и сколько она уже просидела у него на коленях, но солнце уже начало клониться к закату, а значит, вечер вступал в свои права.  
— Нормально, — пробормотала девочка, не желая выбираться из объятий, в них было слишком тепло, правда, вот ноги слегка замерзли.  
— Ну, раз так, значит, пора вставать!..  
То, что произошло в следующий миг, Вильгельмина не могла описать теми словами, что она запомнила в школе, да на улице и иногда, когда ругался отец, она была приличной девочкой!  
— Ты... ты... — все, на что юную Вандом хватало, — это повторять одно слово да открывать и закрывать рот, пытаясь придумать, что же на подобное можно сказать.  
— Да?..  
А ведь всего несколько минут Вилл была готова ему простить его победу и тот испуг утром!  
— Ах так...  
Подобное было нельзя оставлять без внимания!..

Сколько прошло времени с того момента, как второй раз за день разразилась снежная баталия, Вильгельмина не знала, но это не мешало ей вновь лежать на снегу, пытаясь вдохнуть как можно глубже, ибо в этот раз было даже жестче, чем днем! Да и на небе начали появляться первые звезды, и это несмотря на то, что где-то далеко оно еще не успело потерять краски, что даровало ему солнце.  
— Два-ноль... — ухмыляясь, произнес Узумаки, который в этот раз, однако, пострадал намного больше, что не могло не радовать.  
— Два-один, — отмахнулась юная Вандом, не без ухмылки отмечая, как блондин избавлялся от снега, которым была покрыта его голова. — И это не обсуждается!  
— Больно надо...  
В те моменты, когда Узумаки начинал дуться, Вилл ловила себя на мысли, что хочет повторить то, что делали в мультиках, а именно растянуть его щеки!  
«Интересно, а они будут так же смешно трястись?..» — но эти мысли были убраны как можно дальше, ведь время уже было позднее, и надо было поспешить домой, иначе опять может влететь, ведь она, по идее, под домашним арестом.  
— Зайдешь?  
— Ага... — Втайне Вилл желала, чтобы Наруто остался еще и на ночь, тогда с утра она сможет расслабиться перед посещением этого ужасного места! — Только сначала надо будет заскочить в магазин... — на вопросительно изогнутую бровь девочки, он продолжил: — Купим мороженое...  
— Так чего мы ждем? — В тот же миг юная Вандом подскочила и поспешила к выходу из парка. — Ты все еще сидишь?  
Некоторое время пара провела в тишине, даже несмотря на то, что кое-кого подмывало задать еще много вопросов, но девочка себя сдерживала. Правда, было и то, что её все же интересовало, — выносливость Узумаки. Сегодня она почти полностью выжала себя, и сейчас даже идти было немного трудно, все же побегала она знатно, а вот её другу было на все плевать, и он, кажется, ни капельки не устал. Это вызывало вопросы, несмотря на то, что сам блондин учился в военной академии. Нигде больше тот учиться не мог, поскольку его навыки были за пределами обычного человека. Да даже сейчас она шла позади него, смотря в спину!  
— Наруто... — спустя пару минут Вилл все же решилась задать вопрос.  
— М? — чуть притормозил тот и обернулся, с удивлением смотря на замершую Вандом, которая набиралась сил, чтобы попросить кое о чем.  
— Ты... не мог бы... меня немного поучить? — зажмурившись, почти прошептала девочка.  
— Эм... чему? — Кажется, юноша был удивлен постановкой вопроса.  
— Ну... ты ведь почти не устал сегодня! — с подозрением смотря на друга, высказалась девочка. — И я подумала... что ты сможешь...  
— Я тренировался с самого детства, сколько себя помню, — чуть задумавшись, ответил Узумаки.  
— Но ты ведь не откажешь?!  
Память о том, в каком состоянии она находилась после драки, не отпускала Вилл.  
— Но я даже не знаю, где у вас можно тренироваться! — Если это было единственной преградой, то Вильгельмина точно её преодолеет. — К тому же после Рождества мне на некоторое время придется уехать... — чуть тише закончил юноша.  
— К-как?..  
Это был сокрушительный удар.  
— По делам придется покинуть город, а вот насколько — я даже сказать не могу, но ненадолго... — Только это и позволило Вилл не упасть духом, она не хотела расставаться со своим другом, пускай они и были знакомы всего ничего. — А теперь, думаю, нам стоит поспешить...

Как бы Вилл ни старалась побыстрее добраться до дома, и причиной тому было не мороженое, не только оно, но успеть вовремя они не смогли. Мама как раз парковалась рядом с домом.  
— Привет, мам...  
Домашний арест явно могут продлить.

 

*********

 

Наблюдая за дочерью, которая стояла, повесив голову, и ничего не понимающим юношей, Сьюзан могла только печально вздыхать и качать головой, ведь произошедшее было просчитано ей еще вчера вечером. Оставалось только подтвердить. Пара звонков домой днем, и все становится ясно.  
«Хорошо, что услышала обрывок их разговора... — подумала женщина, наблюдая за двумя нарушителями спокойствия, один из которых явно не знал о штрафных санкциях, наложенных на другую. — Жаль, что денег на мобильный телефон сейчас нет...»  
— А мы тут мороженое купили, — произнес Узумаки, заходя в дом и снимая обувь. — Двух видов...  
— Это, конечно, хорошо, но кто мне скажет: вас отжимать прямо тут?  
Одежда на детях была вся мокрой.  
— Эм...  
Парочка непонимающе переглянулась, а у Узумаки даже вопросительно изогнулась одна бровь.  
«Они уже научились мысленно общаться...» — если раньше где-то глубоко в душе у Сьюзан еще и теплилась надежда на то, что странный гость, которого Вилл назвала другом на полном серьезе, может быть, исчезнет из их жизни, то теперь она героически застрелилась, признавая поражение. — Значит так, влюбленная парочка, — возмущенный писк со стороны дочери был проигнорирован, — быстро раздеваетесь прямо тут и идете в ванную!..  
— Как, вдвоем?  
В этот раз слегка покраснел даже Узумаки, который решил провести тактическое отступление, но рука на плече и приказ не позволили ему сие провести.  
— Ну, если тебе так хочется... — В который раз вставала дилемма перед ней, что краснее: волосы или лицо. — Наруто, ты давай тоже раздевайся, но, учитывая твое отношения к холоду, немного подождешь. — Тот лишь кивнул. — Ты еще здесь?  
В следующий миг дочь исчезла из вида, а дверь в ванную захлопнулась.  
«По-хорошему надо было бы в ванную запихнуть обоих», — думала Сьюзан, отправляя мокрую одежду в стиральную машину. Учитывая то, что у Вилл промокло все, даже трусики, сомневаться в том, что у Узумаки ситуация хоть немного отличалась, было бы просто глупо. Дети явно оторвались по полной, раз промокли насквозь.  
— Давай-давай, забирайся... — Шлепок по заднице ускорил перемещение ленивой гусеницы. — И не смотри на меня так, это не я промерзла до костей...  
— И вовсе не до костей... — пробормотала девочка, забираясь в ванную и закрываясь, после чего включила теплый душ.  
— Ага, и это не я красная от холода, словно вареный рак... — покивала женщина, думая над тем, хватит ли места еще и на одежду их гостя. — И продрогла, конечно же, тоже я. Вилл... завтра с тобой поговорим, юная леди.  
— Да, мам... — вяло ответила девочка, когда старшая Вандом выходила в коридор. Надо было отнести одежду Узумаки, а именно чистый халат, а также трусы, что, по идее, должны были принадлежать Томасу, но были слишком маленькими. В магазине немного ошиблись с размерами, бывает. На Рождество этому мудаку было бы как раз.  
— И ты будешь говорить, что не замерз? — входя в гостиную, в которой и находился Узумаки, спросила женщина.  
— Но я и правда не замерз...  
Пожалуй, это единственная причина, по которой Сьюзан не исполнила своей угрозы, юноша и правда спокойно переносил холод, раз после всего он еще даже не простудился, не говоря уже и о том, что, в отличие от Вилл, которая даже слегка подрагивала, блондин был спокоен как скала.  
— Тебе верю, — произнесла старшая Вандом, осматривая одежду юноши, которая и правда была вся промокшей. — Эх, и только по этой причине не запихнула обоих... — Во второй раз Узумаки не покраснел. — Вот халат и трусы. Переодевайся, а я закину вещи стираться.  
Положив их на диван, женщина поспешила выйти, ей еще много чего предстояло обдумать, а сделать это можно было и на кухне.  
— Я все...  
Через пару минут вслед за ней зашел блондин, что присел за стол, явно не зная, куда себя деть.

— А почему Вилл говорила про какого-то репетитора? — спустя уже минут пятнадцать, после того как Сьюзан закинула вещи в стирку, все же решился начать разговор Наруто.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь правила в наших школах? — Тот отрицательно покачал головой. — Из-за драки Вилл отстранили, и теперь ей надо наверстывать пропущенное, — юноша покивал, явно было такое же, — и теперь, чтобы одна особа не отстала от программы, надо нанять человека, который займется обучением Вилл.  
— А я с этим могу помочь?  
Этот вопрос ввел женщину в ступор, и вывело её из этого состояния только то, что вода начала убегать.  
— Наруто, ты, конечно, добрый мальчик, но... ты учился по другой программе.  
Хоть идея и была привлекательна, поскольку в таком случае она точно будет знать, где Вилл и что с ней все в порядке, но, к сожалению, от неё приходилось отказаться.  
— А если меня проверить?  
Подобное, конечно, было бы не лишним, и потому Сьюзан серьезно задумалась над этим.  
С одной стороны, сейчас деньги были нужны очень сильно, ведь все уже было расписано, и потратить часть на обучение дочери, которая по некоторым предметам и так сильно отставала, было необходимо. С другой же — был реальный шанс сэкономить, но и за результат она не могла отвечать. Но, опять же, она не знала, насколько хорошим окажется тот репетитор, которого она наймет, и сколько тот приложит усилий, чтобы обучить Вилл, тем самым отрабатывая положенные деньги.  
«А ведь это может и сработать...» — к счастью, мистер Джонс позаботился о том, чтобы она смогла проверить дочь, а ведь был не обязан это делать, за что получил отдельное спасибо, а также мысли о том, чем же она сможет его отблагодарить.  
— Уверен? — Блондин уверенно кивнул. — В таком случае подожди немного...  
Последующий час для Узумаки слился в подобие допроса, поскольку Сьюзан не желала его отпускать, не проверив по всем темам. Гоняя так, что даже самому Наруто иногда приходилось зависать, пытаясь правильно ответить. И ведь она его гоняла не только по практике, но и по теории, ведь правильные ответы у неё уже были, и потому Сьюзан могла себе позволить оторваться на полную.  
— Однако... — Результаты говорили сами за себя, Наруто и правда знал все, что она его спрашивала, и это немного удивляло. С другой стороны, он и сам должен был подобное проходить не так давно, но вот то, что он смог так четко и правильно ответить, женщину удивляло. — Надеюсь, что ты не будешь жалеть одну лентяйку... — «Которая слишком засиделась в ванной...»  
Причиной того, что Вилл так долго не выходила, была банальна: та просто уснула под душем, что было не совсем хорошо, и об этом с ней она поговорит после.  
— Вилл, пора вставать...  
Растрясти дочь оказалось быстро, хотя та обычно в подобных ситуациях спала очень крепко.

Последующий вечер прошел тише, чем в предыдущий раз, причиной того была Вилл, которая засыпала почти на ходу. И пускай она обрадовалась тому, что именно Наруто будет её репетитором, но было забавно наблюдать за тем, как Вилл дулась на его обещание взяться за неё всерьез.  
А закончилось все просто: её дочь просто уснула, прижавшись к Узумаки, рядом с которым она просидела весь вечер. Даже дураку было бы понятно, что опять что-то случилось, но не выяснять же это сейчас.  
— Мда... придется будить.  
И пускай делать этого Сьюзан не хотелось, но иного способа доставить Вилл до кровати она не видела, поскольку сама не сможет ту отнести, её девочка пускай еще и маленькая, но уже не такая легкая, как когда-то. Был бы еще вариант: если бы диван был разобран, тогда с утра она могла бы немного повеселиться, но диван был собран.  
— А зачем?  
Старшая Вандом уже хотела ответить, когда замерла с открытым от удивления ртом. Узумаки легко и быстро встал, после чего поднял Вилл, словно та пушинка! Парнишка, который немногим выше самой Вильгельмины, с легкостью поднял её дочь.  
«Так, не думать об этом, мне мой рассудок еще пригодится...» — завершение вечера только вновь прибавило вопросов, ибо одно дело нести на спине, а другое дело на руках.

Следующее же утро прошло в суете, поскольку самой Сьюзан и Вилл надо было посетить больницу для прохождения обследования, которое женщина смогла все же выбить. Все же полезно знать, что с ними происходит, да и кое-кто слишком давно не проходил полное обследование.  
Пожалуй, единственным, что запомнилось Сьюзан тем утром, была понимающая мордашка Узумаки, которую тот состроил, положив руки на плечи Вилл, словно подбадривая ту. Подобное невольно заставляло умиляться.

 

********

_  
**21 декабря 2002**  
_

Оотани Мия не спеша возвращалась домой и раздумывала над тем, что увидела сегодня и свидетелем чему стала несколько дней назад. И именно эта картина, что продолжала стоять перед глазами, не желая никуда уходить, что бы девушка ни предпринимала, а еще её душила ревность, если уж признаваться самой себе. Откуда же она взялась? А кто был рядом с ней, когда в последнее время происходили знаковые события, а также кто был их виновником? И это не считая того, что Анзу-оба-сан даже и не думала прекращать тренировки.  
В какой момент Узумаки Наруто занял место у неё в сердце, девушка так и не поняла, но факт был налицо, иначе бы она сейчас не думала над тем, как можно подойти и показать этой мелкой, что у Наруто-куна...  
— Так, стоп... Мия, у тебя уже совсем крыша едет... — тихо пробормотала девушка себе под нос, после чего отвернулась и поспешила из парка, в который пришла только для того, чтобы убедиться в действительности уже увиденного.  
Пожалуй, так поступить девушка смогла только благодаря продолжающимся тренировкам, а также некоторым составам, которые она пила перед этими самыми тренировками. Ведь еще несколько дней назад она бы точно подошла, даже не понимая, почему она это делает, и вполне закономерно она бы умудрилась нарваться. Все же, что ни говори, а у Наруто-куна терпение отнюдь не бесконечное, и забывать про это не стоит, ведь произойти может всякое.  
Да, за последние несколько недель девушка отлично поняла как мотивы поступков Узумаки, так и свои мотивы, правда, последнее было скорее тыканье носом от тетушки, которую она умудрилась достать неделю назад. Ну, и за оставшееся время Мия поняла, почему же она поступает так, а никак иначе, но делать с этим ничего не собиралась, поскольку признать в её «хозяине» кого-то, кроме мальчишки, она не могла. Да и картина, которая никак не желала исчезать перед глазами, никуда не делась, лишь еще больше подтверждая её мысли. Взрослый бы не стал себя так вести, и в таком случае почему она должна менять свое поведение? В конце концов, Наруто-кун всего лишь мальчик, да, судя по всему, талантливый, раз умудрился запугать даже старушку Анзу...  
В этот миг девушка встала на месте, словно её поразил удар тока. Поверить в то, что Узумаки смог запугать оба-сан, было бы несусветной глупостью, а значит, ей кое-кто врет, чтобы была возможность лучше контролировать. Да и к тому же Наруто-кун слишком милый, чтобы сделать нечто подобное, а уж когда он смущается, и его мордочка вытягивается от удивления, или когда он не знает, куда спрятать свой взгляд...  
«Так, Мия, веди себя спокойнее...» — осмотрев автобус, девушка не заметила того, чтобы на неё кто-нибудь смотрел, а значит, сдержаться удалось.  
Далее мысли девушки вернулись к тому, что она признавала свою ревность; да, это было нелегко, но она справилась. Понять, откуда же она взялась, труда не составило, поскольку именно Узумаки в последнее время был тем путеводным фонариком во тьме, что её окружал, на чей свет она шла. Да и после всего случившегося она вполне закономерно считала его своим! Спас? Спас! Права на неё предъявил? Предъявил! Вот теперь пускай и не смеет ей что-то говорить!

Последующие полчаса поездки девушка провела в думах о том, как же сегодня вечером можно будет пому... конечно же, порадовать Наруто-куна! Да и он сам вел себя нечестно по отношению к ней, иначе бы не стал развлекаться с этой мелкой девчонкой, она лучше, да и взрослее! А уж о том, чего хотят все мальчишки, она знала и так и была не против, особенно сейчас и после всех лекций оба-сан.  
— Вернулась...  
Вместо приветствия она услышала холодный голос Анзу, с которой она и жила. Куда делся отец, она даже думать не хотела.  
— Да, — спокойно произнесла Оотани, продолжая раздеваться.  
— И где же ты была и чем занималась, что пропустила тренировку?  
А вот эти слова заставили её замереть и взглянуть на часы, и вывод был неутешительным — она и правда опоздала.  
— Наблюдала за Наруто-куном, а также его новой мелкой подружкой, — стараясь удержать голос, произнесла Оотани, надеясь, что эта информация выбьет из колеи Ямамото, и, что самое удивительное, это действительно произошло!  
— Стоять!.. — Рука женщины ухватила девушку за волосы, когда та уже почти проскочила рядом с ней, а в следующий миг Оотани оказалась на коленях перед женщиной из-за резкого рывка. — Кажется, кто-то забыл про наши тренировки...  
— Я все расскажу Наруто-куну... — стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, твердо произнесла девушка.  
— Для начала не Наруто-куну, а Наруто-сама, — жестко произнесла женщина, слегка наклоняясь и еще сильнее сжимая руку. — Да и ты правда веришь, что он не знает о наших тренировках? О нет, он знает и дал на них разрешение, пускай и не хотел этого, — Мия не могла понять, правда это или ложь, но сердце все равно почему-то больно сдавило, — потому что ты, идиотка, не умеешь себя правильно вести рядом с хозяином!  
— Он не мой хозяин! — твердо произнесла девушка, не желая признавать того, что она принадлежала какому-то мальчику. Думать об этом было забавно, но вот так признать подобное было больно. Оотани не желала, чтобы о ней говорили как о какой-то вещице из магазина!  
— Кажется, кто-то и правда забыл про наши тренировки... — Только в этот момент Мия поняла, что зря она подобное сказала. — Но ты не волнуйся, я тебе быстро напомню и твое место, и то, кем ты являешься, — а также вспомнила, почему она боялась оба-сан, — пускай на мне и висит запрет на самые жесткие методы, но ты не волнуйся, я обойдусь и мягкими...  
Все, что смогла в этот миг сделать Мия, — это всхлипнуть от боли, когда Ямамото резко развернулась и пошла вперед, так и не выпустив её волосы из руки, одним этим движением почти снимая с неё скальп.

К вечеру девушка была морально уничтожена, а также слегка злилась как на себя, так и Наруто-куна, который, судя по всему, и правда знал об этих тренировках, поскольку, когда он пришел, явно все понял! Иначе бы у него не был такой тяжелый взгляд, направленный на Анзу. Это было и правда больно и обидно, но у девушки был уже готов план мести. И пускай это было глупо, но ей нужно было расслабиться, неважно как. А что может быть лучше, чем повеселиться за счет её «хозяина»?!  
Девушка по-прежнему отказывалась признавать в Узумаки своего хозяина, что явно бесило тетушку, а подобное было лишь плюсом в её противостоянии! И пускай дрессировка, как она сама это называла, продолжилась, Мия не желала сдаваться, даже несмотря на слова оба-сан о том, что она наивная дура.

«Ну, пора приступать...» — подумала Мия, когда увидела, что Узумаки зашел в ванную.  
Еще несколько месяцев назад сделать подобное для девушки было бы невозможно из-за смущения, но после тренировок у Ямамото, а также небольшой практики она перестала смущаться своего обнаженного тела. Да и весело это было, особенно когда Наруто-кун, что бы там ни считала эта старая карга, ведь Узумаки всего лишь мальчишка, смущался и не знал, что ему делать! А уж когда она его прижимала...  
Проскользнув в ванную, она застала блондина, что стоял под душем и не обращал на неё внимания, хотя Мия была уверена в том, что он её заметил. Эта была одна из странностей Узумаки: он всегда знал, кто рядом с ним находится, и неважно, что он не видел этого человека, он просто знал!  
— И еще раз привет, Наруто-кун... — промурлыкала девушка, подходя со спины к блондину, который никак не отреагировал на её слова, после чего прижалась к нему со спины, внутренне развлекаясь из-за того, как он напрягся, ощутив прикосновение её груди. — И почему ты не позвал Онее-сама с собой? Она всегда готова помочь помыться своему младшему братику...  
Девушка прижалась еще чуть сильнее, наслаждаясь моментом своей мести, после чего сомкнула руки и начала медленно двигаться, в который раз поражаясь тому, насколько хорошо натренировано его тело. О да, это была своеобразная месть! Узумаки всегда замирал как истукан, смущаясь того, что она делала, а сама Мия каждый раз исследовала границы дозволенного, стараясь не замечать появляющегося иногда странного чувства, что она делала что-то неправильное.  
Вот и сейчас девушка предпочла проигнорировать его, продолжая развлекаться, но уже и правда взяв мочалку в руку, начиная мыть блондина. Подобное уже происходило несколько раз, и сама Мия была не против делать подобное, поскольку она всегда развлекалась за счет того, как Узумаки пытался скрыть свою проблему. Нет, делал он это не всегда, но вот когда подобное происходило...  
Что произошло дальше, девушка так и не поняла, она лишь осознала себя прижимающейся к углу в ванной, а также ужас, что сковывал все тело. И что самое плохое, причиной этого ужаса был Наруто! В момент же, когда Узумаки обернулся и взглянул на неё почему-то красными, как кровь, глазами, в которых был вертикальный зрачок, девушка не выдержала и описалась, из-за чего сам блондин презрительно скривился.  
— Мия-тян, — девушка даже забыла, как дышать, смотря на монстра, что был скрыт в теле ребенка, — а что это ты сейчас делала?  
Ни одно слово так и не покинуло её уста. Даже крик ужаса умер на губах раньше, чем сформировался, а Узумаки был уже рядом.  
— Просто чтобы ты знала: я не маленький мальчик, которого можно тискать, как плюшевую игрушку!.. — Монстр снял душ и направил на неё, в том числе и на лицо, включая при этом холодную воду. Когда Оотани пришла в себя, глаза Наруто вновь были голубыми, а давление стало чуть меньше. — Если ты не прекратишь так себя вести, то я тебя просто изнасилую! — Почему-то в этот момент Мия поверила этим словам, особенно учитывая то, что сам блондин даже и не подумал прикрываться, что делал всегда. — Если ты ведешь себя, как шлюха в борделе, так будь готова к тому, что с тобой будут так же обращаться!..  
Сказав это, Узумаки почти тут же скрылся.  
— Ну что, допрыгалась? — Мия с трудом повернула голову и посмотрела на белую, как мел, тетушку, которая и сама была явно чем-то напугана. — Я тебя спрашиваю!..  
— Ай... — крик боли сорвался с её уст раньше, чем Оотани смогла понять то, что резко подскочившая Анзу с силой сжала один из её сосков и потянула вперед.  
— Я тебе что говорила? Не играй с ним! — Девушка запищала от боли и подалась вперед, стараясь хотя бы немного уменьшить боль. — Он не маленький мальчишка, которых ты привыкла видеть в средней школе! — сказав это, отпустила её женщина. — Будь готова к продолжению тренировок... — Ямамото покинула ванную, а сама Мия сжалась в комок и расплакалась от сковывающих её боли и страха.

 

********

 

Узумаки Наруто был готов рычать от ярости, что прорывалась в мир. Мия-тян все-таки смогла его довести!  
— Черт возьми, о чем она думает? — быстро собирая вещи, пробормотал блондин, после чего замер, думая над давним разговором, что как-то состоялся у его клона и этой бесноватой тетки. — Похоже, это единственный вариант...  
И так в последнее время на него слишком много всего свалилось, в том числе и охота на него, которую развернули правительственные силы, а тут еще и Мия, у которой явно сорвало последние ограничения! Вот что было не так? Он её защитил? Да, сделав это, он её подставил и признал подобное, но ведь пригрозил же Анзу! Да, она его не послушала, но и причина подобного поведения с её стороны была, и Наруто её признавал. Уж больно Мия-тян вела себя неадекватно! За последнее же время она, судя по всему, под давлением тренировок Ямамото стала приходить в себя, и Узумаки уже был готов сказать свое веское слово, что подобные издевательства пора прекращать, как случился сегодняшний вечер!  
— Да что на неё нашло? — пробормотал Узумаки, осматривая комнату, в которой не хотел больше оставаться.  
Он ведь чувствовал, что она делала это специально! Если раньше Мия сама зачастую не понимала, что творила, то сегодня она целенаправленно над ним издевалась. А ведь он не железный! Для него и так пытка постоянно находиться рядом с красивой девушкой, которая совсем не смущалась своей наготы и готова к нему спокойно прижиматься. Она ведь была не против, делала это сама из-за своих же желаний, но вот то, как девушка вела себя дальше, стараясь превратить его в плюшевую игрушку, сильно било по разуму Узумаки.  
— Проклятье, я был бы спокоен, если бы она даже вела себя, как Сакура-тян...  
И пускай вместе с клонами он пришел к выводу, что Харуно поступала неправильно по отношению к нему, но тогда и сам Наруто был виноват! И подобное поведение всяко лучше той пытки, от которой он сам не хотел отказываться.  
Сегодняшний же вечер стал апофеозом происходящего бреда, тем самым срывая все заслоны его воли, поскольку больше терпеть он был не готов. И ладно бы будь причина та же, что была вначале, но ведь Мия его не воспринимала как мужчину! Она считала его маленьким мальчиком, над которым можно издеваться столь изощренным способом.  
— Могу ли я как-нибудь загладить вину своей племянницы?  
Джинчурики уже давно знал, что рядом с дверью стояла Ямамото, но ничего не делал, будучи погруженным в свои мысли.  
— Я перебираюсь в тот... пентхаус... — с трудом выговорив последнее слово, произнес Узумаки. — Надеюсь, мне для этого ничего не надо делать?  
— Вы можете это сделать спокойно, только прошу подождать вас пару минут, я подготовлю документы... — Наруто внутренне поморщился, чувствуя исходящий от женщины ужас, а также из-за того, что это была его ошибка, ведь это именно он не смог сдержаться. И пускай Ямамото Анзу и выглядела спокойной, во всяком случае, старалась, но Наруто было не провести. «Может быть, я ошибся?..»  
И пускай случаи, когда Наруто ошибался в людях, происходили крайне редко, но ведь случались! Стоит вспомнить самый яркий — Мизуки-сенсея. Вот и сейчас Наруто думал о том, что мог ли он ошибиться в Мии-тян или же нет? Или же виной тому была ситуация, в которой она оказалась, но даже так это не оправдывало её поведения! Наруто отлично знал, что девушка не сдалась и плевать она хотела на все то, о чем ей говорят. Подобное поведение Наруто нравилось, но вот то, что происходило потом в их комнате или сегодня в ванной, полностью выбивалось из уже виденного им. Почему Оотани Мия продолжала делать то, что изначально ей было противно? Вывод был один: противным подобное действие быть перестало. И хотя это было так, но это не оправдывало того, что происходило всякий раз, как Узумаки ночевал в этом доме!  
— Все готово, — в дверях вновь возникла женщина, протягивая ему документы, который Наруто решил тут же проверить на всякий случай, чтобы потом не оказаться в незавидном положении, пускай он и не понимал большей части того, что там было, — только вам стоит...  
Когда инструкция завершилась, Наруто перевел дух, поскольку он не был готов к происходящему. Не говоря уже о том, что причиной его поступка было то, что он не хотел подвергать только начавшие складываться нормально отношения со Сьюзан Вандом какому-нибудь риску. Отношение женщины к нему изменилось, и Наруто не хотел сделать что-то, что может опять заставить её к нему настороженно относиться. Ведь в таком случае он не сможет видеться и с Вилл, или у неё могут быть неприятности, если их засекут вместе.  
— Я зайду после Рождества, — спокойно сказал Узумаки, опять стараясь не поморщиться из-за того, что слышал, как Оотани Мия плачет. — Если что, я сам тебя найду... — Сказав это, Наруто направился на выход, но, поравнявшись с женщиной, замер, подводя итог своих размышлений. — Тренируй её так, как посчитаешь нужным.  
После этого Узумаки поспешил покинуть дом, который неожиданно стал ему не нравиться.

До того самого момента, как Наруто опустился в кресло в том самом номере, где происходила встреча Анзу и странного мужчины, он старался не думать о том, что сегодня произошло, но вот уже после дал волю чувствам и мыслям, что были отнюдь не радостными. Повезло, правда, что заселиться в этот номер было довольно легко.

«Как же все не вовремя...» — после вспышки раздражения, во время которой с трудом удалось удержать и вновь не выпустить волну Ки, Узумаки вяло перевел взгляд на потолок.

Сложившаяся ситуация на него давила, стараясь раздавить юного джинчурики, который внезапно оказался в ситуации, к которой был совершенно не готов. Все происходящее в последние месяцы было скорее плодом чьего-то гендзютсу, чем реальностью, во всяком случае, в это хотелось верить, но правда была такова, что иллюзии не было, существовала только суровая реальность, в которой он оказался. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы помочь, не считать же за советчика Кьюби, что уже несколько раз его обманул?! Рядом не было ничего привычного, что можно было бы использовать как ориентир, не говоря уже о том, что не так давно он окончательно потерял веру в то, что сможет вернуться домой, и это также давило на юного джинчурики.  
Новые знакомства и неожиданная причина к действию положительно сказывались на ситуации, но когда наступала ночь, а биджу не желал продолжать тренировки или заканчивал их слишком рано, то у Узумаки Наруто появлялось время подумать о том, чем же он занимался, а также чем ему предстоит заниматься. И это не говоря уже о памятном разговоре с Ямамото Анзу, что давил на него. Раньше все было предельно легко и просто, надо было только стать самым сильным, а после занять кресло Хокаге, и все проблемы бы были решены, но вот что ему делать теперь? Увы, ответа на этот вопрос Наруто не знал.  
Сначала Узумаки столкнулся с темной стороной этого мира, потом с его технологическим преимуществом, а после встретил ту, кого с легкостью мог назвать своей подругой! А также повстречался с агентами правительства, которые хотели его убить или же поймать, и что в таком случае будет с ним, Наруто не знал. Да и тогда все было легко и просто: есть обычные люди, а есть он, и бояться нечего; а после появились еще и маги, одной из которых и была его подруга, правда, необученная. А постоянно находиться под давлением Наруто не мог, ему требовалось сбросить напряжение, особенно после всего случившегося; и, как сделать необходимое, Наруто даже знал, но почему-то не решался на подобный шаг, несмотря на то, что был готов к нему.  
Окружающее давило на него, и рано или поздно Наруто мог сорваться, он знал это, а тут еще и тот факт, что он действительно не знал, что же ему делать дальше. Он не был готов согласиться на предложение Ямамото Анзу, поскольку она относилась к бандитам, с которыми сам Узумаки боролся на заданиях. Он не мог придумать, как же ему присоединиться к тем самым спецподразделениям, что частично ему напоминали об АНБУ, но, говоря откровенно, он этого и не хотел. Ему не нравилось то, как тут идут дела, особенно после того, как его клоны нашли их базу и смогли пробраться, спасибо вентиляции. Благодаря этому он знал о том, что против него планируется, но не понимал, почему на него открыли охоту. Из-за чего?! Он же до того, как столкнулся с ними, убивал только преступников, а они, стоило только появиться в городе, тут же открыли на него сезон охоты, и Узумаки не был готов согласиться с такой постановкой вопроса. Работать на тех, кто его в любой момент был готов предать, у него не было никакого желания.  
Исследовав же город, а также все законы, которые он смог получить в свои руки, и наблюдая за действиями полиции, которая сильно отличалась от полиции клана Учиха, о которой он еще помнил, Узумаки мог лишь презрительно плеваться. Все и везде подкупалось и продавалось. Наркотики, оружие, люди, если у тебя есть связи и деньги, то для тебя нет ничего невозможного. И это не говоря уже о том, что тут одна половина страны плохо относилась к другой только из-за цвета кожи. Процентное соотношение сам Наруто не знал, но ему было на это плевать, он видел только то, что видел. И на фоне всего этого слова Ямамото Анзу уже не казались ему столь глупыми.  
Что же касается бандитов, то они были в большинстве своем еще больший мусор, чем был в его родном мире. Многих следовало прирезать, только чтобы очистить улицы от всей этой мерзости. Нет, попадались и нормальные люди, которые и правда честно делали свою работу, но многие просто злоупотребляли властью, чего делать было нельзя! Обычные же люди, как и в его мире, это спокойно принимали, только наклонялись пониже и все. И что же в таком случае сделать? Стать, как один из этих супергероев? Нет, офигенно крутой оранжевый костюм ему бы подошел, но Наруто был реалистом иногда и потому уже мог понимать, что последует дальше, если он будет так глупо себя вести. Взвод ФБР, а также это спецподразделение были отличными примерами того, что будет, если вдруг сам Узумаки решит заняться чем-то подобным.  
Ну и был еще один вариант, который, впрочем, самого Наруто вообще не устраивал, ведь Кьюби нашел и другие миры, которые он бы хотел посетить, а это значит, что жизнь простого обывателя его не устраивает. Да и скучно это! Всю жизнь сначала учиться, а после протирать где-то в здании задницу, делая непонятно что и получая за это какие-то жалкие гроши, когда сам Наруто мог выйти и спокойно набрать себе денег. Да, у подобного было много плюсов, ведь он будет с Вилл, но с Вилл он сможет быть в любом случае, только если не раскроется или сможет сам её обучить использовать собственные силы, и тогда они окажутся в одной лодке, но это больше попахивало лицемерием. В противном случае её мог найти кто-то другой, и их дружбе мог прийти конец, поскольку сам Наруто утаил от своей подруги то, что относилось непосредственно к ней.

— Проклятье!..  
Возбуждение никуда не хотело уходить, а воспоминания о прижимающейся к его спине груди Мии-тян лишь сильнее подстегивали его, из-за чего ему было уже даже физически больно.

Вот что он мог принять в этой ситуации? Юный джинчурики не знал правильного ответа и сомневался в том, что тот существовал. Какой ответ был более правильным, а какой нет? Что ему принесло бы большую выгоду? Увы, благодаря клонам Наруто отлично знал, где же это могло произойти, но ему подобное не нравилось, и это не говоря уже о том, что, принимая подобное решение, сам Наруто может оказаться в ловушке. Вот только это было бы, прими он любое решение.  
Узумаки Наруто не был готов вести жизнь обычного человека, она была сера и скучна. На обычных людей его клоны насмотрелись, вызывая только глухое раздражение. Все, что только захочет, он и так сможет получить, и ему плевать на законы страны, что не являлась его. Работать на правительство также не было выходом. Оно его раздражало, а то, что все усилия могут пустить насмарку только по той причине, что кто-то кого-то подкупил, это уже даже не смешно. И это не стоит вспоминать того, что у него все эти подразделения вызывали зубовный скрежет и желание взять рулон туалетной бумаги, которую Узумаки превратил в одну большую взрыв-печать, и запихнуть в эти отделения продажных тварей. Или самому почистить те управления от тех, кто не выполняет свои обязанности.  
И оставался еще и третий вариант, тот, который Наруто больше всего не нравился, но приносил больше всего пользы не только ему, но и тем, кто будет находиться под его защитой. Он сможет делать все, что захочет, а все остальные будут на него работать и подчиняться его правилам. Отбросов к себе он брать не будет, а значит, везде одни плюсы. Фактически у него будет хорошее прикрытие, которое никто не сможет взломать, если он сам не даст повода. А уж если вспомнить о том, чем занимается Ямамото Анзу и кто ей подчиняется...

— Нет, так дальше продолжаться не может...

Создав клона, Наруто использовал сокрытие, после чего выпрыгнул в окно, предварительно взяв небольшой разбег. Медленно спускаться по стене у него не было никакого желания, а клон может найти что-нибудь интересное по телевизору.

А ведь была еще и Вилл, единственный светлый лучик во всем этом сумасшествии. Та, кого он смело называл подругой и с радостью ей помогал, одновременно с этим отвлекаясь от нависшей над ним реальности, стараясь убежать, стараясь продлить тот момент мира и оттянуть момент, когда ему придется выбирать. К сожалению именно сегодня, судя по всему, подобный момент настал, несмотря на все усилия самого Узумаки.  
А ведь сидеть с ней на диване и смотреть мультики, играть в настольные игры, которых в Конохе не было, или же просто общаться о разных темах было так приятно. А возможность просто немного посидеть и послушать... Раньше у всех были какие-то свои дела, и только в академии у Наруто была подобная возможность, но все обычно заканчивалось, когда устраивали забеги или же еще из-за чего-нибудь.  
А фильмы, которые они вместе смотрели? "Звездные войны" его поразили и понравились, да и многие прочие фильмы также радовали Узумаки. Хотя большую часть он не понимал, но Наруто был просто рад тому, что тут есть такой выбор, ведь в родном мире фильмов было не так много, а лучшим была единственная история, в которой главную роль играла сестренка Коюки. А книги? Их было много, и они были разными! А кучка всякой макулатуры, среди которой была только знаменитая серия этого старого извращенца?  
Но ситуация сложилась сложно, и надо было что-то делать, а после разбираться. В конце концов, у него есть дзютсу «теневых клонов», и он может быть в нескольких местах одновременно.

«И эти не те... — подумал Наруто, продолжая осматривать ночные улицы, а также женщин, что были готовы предложить свое тело мужчинам на ночь. — А все из-за извращенного отшельника, если бы не он, я бы ни за что не стал об этом даже думать!..»  
Да, то событие было знаменательным, и сам Узумаки узнал много нового, а ведь произошло оно незадолго до предательства Саске.

 

_**Воспоминание** _

— Чертов извращенец, что тебе от меня еще надо? — Наруто бесился из-за ситуации, в которой оказался. Ему хотелось побыстрее продолжить обучение, а не тащиться в соседний с Конохой город, который он уже успел изучить вдоль и поперек еще в первое его посещение, и в нем ничего интересного не было. — Давай уже заканчивать страдать фигней и побыстрее обучи меня супер-мега-крутому дзютсу, чтобы я поразил Сакуру-тян и она сходила со мной на свидание! А еще лучше убеди бабулю отдать мне шапку Хокаге!..  
— ИДИОТ!.. — Удар по голове не заставил себя ждать, в результате чего блондин оказался вбит в землю. — Ты можешь хоть иногда нормально думать и слушать? Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ И МОГУЧИЙ МУДРЕЦ Джирайя, стал твоим учителем, а ты ноешь только об одном и том же, не желая ничего слушать! И только упомяни мне тут рамен, и тогда я подговорю Цунаде, чтобы она тебя заперла в больнице на обследовании и ты питался только морковкой!  
— ЭЙ, ЭТО НЕЧЕСТНО! — Наруто тут же подорвался с земли и злобно стал прожигать взглядом этого извращенца.  
— А жизнь вообще нечестная штука, — как-то даже сразу сдувшись, ответил старый извращенец, чем умудрился сбить с настроя и генина. — Ты хотя бы слушал, что я тебе сказал?  
— Ты же сказал, что ведешь меня на тренировку, чтобы я смог поразить Сакуру-тян! — надувшись, молвил Узумаки.  
— А мы и идем на эту самую тренировку... — Быстро осмотревшись, Джирайя направился к небольшой полянке, на которой была установлены несколько скамеек, видимо, для отдыха караванов. — Садись!..  
Несколько минут Наруто сидел и ничего не делал, а после стал раздраженно поглядывать на старого извращенца, что опять достал какие-то свои записи и начал писать, при этом не обращая на него никакого внимания. А ведь Узумаки Наруто срочно надо было становиться сильнее, чтобы надрать зад засранцу Учихе и тем самым показать Сакуре-чан, что он круче этого эмо.  
— Эй, Извращенный отшельник, и долго мы будем здесь сидеть? — сам бы Наруто и был не прочь потренироваться, но, к сожалению, перед этим походом у него забрали все, кроме Гама-тана, которого ему приказали взять с собой. А тренироваться по методу Толстобровика он не желал, во всяком случае, не сейчас, даже несмотря на то, сколь тот был крут.  
— Наруто, скажи, — как-то странно протянул старик, из-за чего джинчурики сразу напрягся, — что нужно уметь, чтобы поразить девушку?  
— Естественно, быть самым супер-мега крутым и сильным шиноби! — тут же ответил Узумаки.  
— Идиот... — как-то даже печально протянул Санин. — Это не так. Имей в виду, будь ты хоть Каге, твоя Сакура-тян тебя пошлет далеко и надолго! — Эти слова больно ударили по Наруто.  
— Это еще почему? — Пускай Узумаки не хотел этого, но его голосе проскочили панические нотки.  
— Да потому что ты ничего не умеешь! Каждый мужчина, чтобы поразить женщину, должен быть хорош в постели! — вставая на скамейку и ставя ногу на стол, не забывая при этом гордо смотреть на небо, провозгласил Джирайя.  
— Пошел я от тебя, старый извращенец, — выходя из шокового состояния, сообщил Узумаки, после чего медленно и бочком стал уходить в сторону. Если уж что и выяснил Наруто за свою короткую жизнь — с идиотами лучше рядом не находиться.  
— Стоять! — В следующий миг тело джинчурики было оплетено волосами. — Пускай это и не вся правда, но, ты думаешь, женщины не замечают девственников? — В этот миг Узумаки вспыхнул от смущения. — Так вот, спешу тебя расстроить, они таких, как ты, чувствуют.  
— Старый извращенец, я расстанусь с девственностью только с Сакурой-чан! — панически закричал джинчурики.  
— Мне вот интересно: какой кретин в тебя вбил всю эту чепуху? — как-то сокрушенно промолвил мужчина, с тоской смотря на небо. — Послушай меня внимательно, Наруто, — но блондин не желал его слушать, за что был вбит волосами в землю, — слушай меня, я кому говорю!  
— Ты будешь нести всякую извращенную чертовщину! — опять потирая голову, прошипел Наруто, с трудом садясь.  
— То, что я тебе сказал, — это правда, что бы ты на этот счет ни думал. Но даже так вот скажи мне, что будет, когда, Ками-сама прости меня, возможное свидание с Сакурой-чан закончится? — взглянув на уплывшего в какую-то свою страну блондин, вновь припечатал его кулаком Саннин. — Я жду ответа...  
— Потом я провожу её до дома, и она... поцелует меня... — совсем тихо закончил Узумаки, опять покраснев и улыбаясь, как идиот.  
— Придурок... — Печали в голосе Джирайи хватило бы, чтобы наполнить небольшое озеро. — С таким, как ты сейчас, под конец этого свидания она поцелует тебя со своим кулаком! Ты ведь её никуда не сумеешь отвести, кроме "Ичираку-рамена"!  
— Эй, я не такой идиот, мы еще сходим в кино! — возмущенно смотря на старика, прокричал юный джинчурики, тот в который уже раз портил момент его мечтаний.  
— Ну надо же, у тебя есть еще один пункт в твоем плане свидания... — с тоской вздохнул мужчина, после чего перевел взгляд на небо и что-то прошептал, после чего вновь обратил внимание на злого блондина. — Наруто, скажи мне, а что ты знаешь о твоей Сакуре-чан, помимо того, что ты уже мне рассказал, а также того, что она бегает за Учихой, который по многим параметрам лучше тебя?  
— Как ты можешь быть за этого придурка? — В голосе джинчурики проскочил ужас.  
— Я всего лишь констатирую факты, — спокойно сказал Санин, после чего вновь вернулся на скамейку. — Он не столь громкий, значит, рядом с ним нельзя оглохнуть, он нормально одевается, в отличие от тебя, — крик про то, что лучший цвет — оранжевый, был проигнорирован, — и пускай он сам ничего не знает, но сможет выслушать щебетание твоей Сакуры-чан, а после получит то, что он хочет. Секс с ней...  
— Нет... Сакура-чан никогда... — В голосе генина появилась мольба, а на глазах — слезы.  
— Ну, насколько я помню, он что-то говорил про восстановление клана, а секс — это самый лёгкий и прямой путь к этой цели, — как-то буднично закончил Джирайя. — Ты не знаешь, что любит твоя Сакура-чан, постоянно громко орешь и мечтаешь о поцелуе в щечку. Ты неудачник, — эти слова были подобны гвоздям в крышку гроба, — но именно по этой причине я и здесь, чтобы помочь тебе! — Оранжевый труп подал первые признаки жизни.  
— Я не стану делать... — Вялое сопротивление было подавлено рухнувшим на голову кулаком.  
— Ками-сама, прости меня за такой грех, но это надо сделать, — помолился Джирайя, и это Наруто услышал. — Просто допустим, что случилось чудо, сошлись планеты или еще что-то, и твоя Сакура-чан по непонятным для меня причинам все же согласилась на свидание с тобой, не убила по пути, не сбежала... — Все это время глаза блондина становились больше и больше. — Вообще все закончилось хорошо, ты получил свой поцелуй в щечку, и тут она приглашает тебя к себе, поскольку у тебя такой срач, что даже тараканы сбежали, и девушка умрет, только взглянув на то, что у тебя там творится. Что ты будешь делать дальше? Ты хоть знаешь, что мужчина должен делать дальше? Но... Ками-сама, прости меня еще раз, ты каким-то чудом дожил до того момента, когда увидел её голой на кровати, — от лица Узумаки можно было прикуривать в этот момент, — не умер от потери крови, потери давления в мозгу, да и по многим еще причинам не провалился. Что ты будешь делать дальше? Ты хоть знаешь, как доставить девушке удовольствие?  
Впрочем, лекция или разнос дальше не последовала до того момента, как джинчурики не пришел в себя, вырвавшись из своих фантазий.  
— Я тебе пообещал, что беру тебя с собой на тренировку, и это действительно так, — начал Джирайя, заметив, что пациент пришел в себя. — Я беру на себя тот самый мизерный случай, при котором тебе помогли боги! Каждый шиноби должен знать, что делать с женщиной в постели, это часть нашей тренировки! — Немного подождав, пока Узумаки опять придет в себя, Санин продолжил: Или, может быть, ты хочешь стать единственным девственником в вашем выпуске? — Эти слова стали как гром среди ясного неба, из-за чего Наруто замер с открытым ртом. — Из ВСЕГО вашего выпуска, из ВСЕХ классов девственниками остались только вы с Учихой, — челюсть юного джинчурики оставила вмятину на земле, — хотя если меж вами двумя столь яркая любовь, то я все понимаю...  
— ЧТО?! ДА КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ МЕНЯ В ПОДОБНОМ ОБВИНЯТЬ?! — Крик смущенного Узумаки можно было услышать, наверное, даже в Конохе. — Что, даже Киба и Шино? — чуть тише добавил блондин.  
— Да, даже они, — забавляясь, подтвердил мужчина. — Что же касается, вашей сладкой парочки — тебя и Учихи, — возмущенный писк был проигнорирован, — то это единственный вариант, почему вы еще девственники.  
— Н-но как такое может быть.  
Эта информация, о которой он даже не подозревал, сильно ударила по Наруто, отправив его самооценку глубоко в печать Кьюби.  
— Все очень просто. Проще всего запудрить голову юному шиноби — это соблазнить его. И можешь поверить, что таких умелиц достаточно, чтобы достичь поставленной цели, особенно если на тебя откроют охоту, — голос мужчины был сух, — то же самое касается и куноичи. Единственные девушки, кто еще условно сохранил девственность, — это Хьюга Хината, Яманака Ино и твоя Сакура-чан. Причем первые две являются Химе своих кланов, и там ситуация особая, последняя же не тронута из-за вашей парочки. Да и Харуно сама хороша. Судя по всему, в вашу команду собрали самых психически нездоровых, поскольку тебя, кроме твоей Сакуры-чан, вообще никто не интересует, и ты можешь не увидеть девушку у себя перед носом, даже если она будет голой танцевать. — На этих слова блондин еще сильнее покраснел. — С Учихой еще проще, у того в мыслях только его брат, и его больше никто не интересует, так что через постель до него тоже не добраться. Ну и благодаря тому, что Харуно тоже, судя по всему, не до конца здорова, — Узумаки был опять проигнорирован, — её также не трогают.  
— Но как же другие... — с трудом пробормотал Наруто.  
— А тут все просто. Все юноши и девушки проходят через это. Все клановые юноши лишаются девственности в клане со свободными девушками, после чего им еще и мозги вправляют. С клановыми девушками ситуация такая же. Все юноши, не входящие в кланы, обязательно отправляются в бордель где-то в Конохе, где они сбрасывают пар. Девушек чаще всего лишают девственности сокомандники в таких случаях.  
Наруто сидел и не знал, куда деть свой взгляд, поскольку эта информация была слишком смущающей.  
Некоторое время на поляне стояла тишина, после чего юноша все-таки смог собраться с мыслями, что были разбиты суровой реальностью. К подобному Узумаки Наруто был просто не готов.  
— Но ведь... а как же сохранять девственность до свадьбы? Как же преодоление трудностей воздержания?.. — В голосе юноши было столько мольбы, что мужчина печально вздохнул.  
— Наруто, ответь мне: кто сказал тебе подобную ересь? — В голосе Санина проскользнул сталь.  
— Владелец общежития... — вяло ответил генин, будучи не в силах справиться с навалившейся на его плечи правдой.  
— Это тот, о котором ты мне рассказывал? Тот, что только и делает, что несет всякую чушь? — юноша кивнул. — Так почему в этом случае ты его послушал? Или посмотрел какой-нибудь фильм и принял за чистую монету? — На той неделе Наруто и правда видел какой-то фильм, и потому мог только печально вздохнуть. — Все с тобой ясно... пойдем уже, — сказал Джирайя и направился к дороге, им еще предстояла треть пути до города.

— А почему?.. — спустя некоторое время попытался задать Узумаки вопрос, но так и не смог правильно его сформулировать.  
— Почему именно бордель? — Санин понял затруднение своего ученика. — Видишь ли, в чем дело, там довольно опытные девушки и женщины, которые смогут все правильно объяснить и научить, даже если сам обучаемый ничего не поймет.  
Юный джинчурики промолчал, хотя бы видно, что очень хотел задать какой-то вопрос.  
— Из борделей приходит очень много разведывательной информации, — чуть погодя начал вновь говорить Джирайя. — В них работают либо действующие куноичи, либо уже закончившие свою карьеру, — сам блондин мог только с удивлением взглянуть на мужчину, — большая часть куноичи, которые не подходят для непосредственной службы в боевых подразделениях, относятся к разряду так называемых "медовых куноичи". У них недостаточно чакры, чтобы участвовать в боях или работать в больнице, и таким образом они зарабатывают себе на жизнь. После того же, как их раскроют, и если они выживут, многие все равно остаются и продолжают пассивно работать в борделях, поскольку слишком к этому привыкли.  
— Но почему?.. — Наруто не мог этого понять.  
— Вот скажи мне, что бы ты делал, если бы не прошел экзамен? — хитро задал вопрос мужчина. — И не стоит смотреть на меня так. Ты бы обязательно попробовал быть поближе к реальной жизни шиноби, сделал бы все для этого. Так же поступают ветераны, которые по той или иной причине не могут продолжать службу. Они либо присматривают в приютах за новым поколением шиноби, либо обучают его. С женщинами ситуация абсолютно такая же. Они привыкли выполнять свою работу и не хотят уходить в большинстве своем. Она им нравится. Очень редко кто уходит из всего этого, еще меньше тех, кто уйдет после длительного продолжения карьеры медовой куноичи.  
Вновь на некоторое время восстановилась тишина, которую прерывали только звуки шагов двух человек. Наруто же был погружен в свои мысли, которые пока что не могли сложиться в нормальную картинку.  
— Скажи, ты был против этого только по той причине, что уже озвучил? — вновь задал вопрос Джирайя, но, взглянув на ученика, все же продолжил, разглядев в его глазах что-то: — Наруто, скажи, чем тебе не нравятся проститутки?  
— О них плохо говорили... — как-то вяло пробормотал юный джинчурики, посильнее вжимая голову в плечи. — А также с ними плохо обращаются, считая мусором...  
— И что? О шиноби тоже много чего плохого говорят, но ты им все же стал и мечтаешь стать Хокаге. — В голосе мужчины не было ни укора, ни злости, только какое-то умиротворенное спокойствие. — Я знаю, что ты был в стране Волн, — юноша кивнул, — наверняка ты там видел много женщин и девушек, что предлагали себя мужчинам. Так скажи же мне: ты сделал что-нибудь, чтобы им помочь? — Генин даже замер на месте. — Наверняка тебе встречались ситуации, когда какой-нибудь здоровый мужик насиловал юную девушку? — Джинчурики кивнул. — И ты наверняка попытался помочь? Скажи, тебе сказали за это спасибо?  
— Нет... — Голова почти погрузилась в плечи.  
— Подобная жизнь — это еще и способ заработка, когда ничего другого не остается. Наш мир жесток, и то, что ты видел, является его частью, — голос Джирайи не поменял интонации, — то, что ты видел, всего лишь следствие, а бороться надо с причиной. Но даже если ты её одолеешь, то еще останутся те, кто будет готов продавать свое тело ради получения денег.  
— Но как же тогда?..  
Сам Узумаки не знал, что он хотел сказать, просто не получалось сформулировать мысль.  
— Да и без этих девушек можно будет совсем зачахнуть. — На этот раз на лице Санина проскочила похотливая ухмылка. — Ах эти юные тела, что извиваются под тобой и кричат от удовольствия...  
— Чертов извращенец! — наконец вспылил Узумаки, не выдержав этого зрелища.  
— Ты забыл? — Мужчина посмотрел на генина как на дурака. — Я ВЕЛИКИЙ ДЖИРАЙЯ-САМА, СУПЕР ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ!  
— Чертов Извращенный отшельник, чтобы тебе одни только бабки в купальнях попадались... — В который раз этот день лоб Наруто встретил грешную землю.  
— Эх, ничего-то ты не понимаешь, но не волнуйся, скоро это изменится... — продолжая пошло ухмыляться, сказал Санин. — Кстати, — теперь он был вновь серьезным, — ты должен будешь запомнить все, что тебе говорят, поскольку очень многие чунины и даже джонины погибали от медовых куноичи, не сумев распознать врага. Правда, еще больше они слили информации им.  
Дальнейший путь вплоть до города протекал в тишине.

— Ох, Минако-сама, вы вышли нас встречать, это такая честь... — расплылся в довольной улыбке старый извращенец.  
— И я тебя давно не видела, Джирайя-семпай, — усмехнулась женщина, которой едва ли можно было дать чуть больше тридцати. — Когда я услышала, что мой любимый писатель решил наконец посетить мою скромную обитель, сердце стало биться чуть быстрее, — прикладывая руки к щекам и изображая смущение, даже слегка прокрутившись, пролепетала Минако-сама, при этом её грудь чуть не увидела свет прямо на входе в заведение, из-за чего многие мужчины, что были рядом, выдали опечаленный вздох. — А кто этот маленький и милый мальчик? —  
Если бы Наруто не был столь смущен этому открытому наряду, то он бы обязательно постарался убежать, но сейчас он был в ступоре и ничего не мог сделать, из-за чего оказался чуть ли не задушен грудью, которая если и уступала бабуле Цунаде, то не слишком намного.  
— Я вам про него рассказывал, Минако-сама, — пошленько ухмыляясь и вытирая слюни, произнес Санин, все же слегка покраснев, и тут же шлепнул по попке проходящую рядом девушку, которая, весело усмехнувшись, вильнула ею и поспешила отнести заказ.  
— Ох, семпай, так этот милый малыш твой ученик? — Как Наруто умудрялся сохранять сознание, он не знал, но уже мечтал его потерять, поскольку его ожидала скорая смерть либо от нехватки воздуха, либо же от повышенного давления. — В таком случае я его забираю, а ты, старый ловелас, и сам сможешь себе девочек выбрать... — На подобное Санин лишь рассмеялся. — Только учти, девочек не обижать, иначе ты меня знаешь... — В этот миг наконец Узумаки смог извернуться и вдохнуть. — Ох, какой же ты милашка, Наруто-кун, но для первого раза веселье на улице — это как-то слишком, не находишь? — И, весело смеясь, женщина отпустила юношу, после чего направилась в бордель. — Наруто-кун, — растягивая его имя, произнесла женщина, слегка повернувшись, — поспеши...  
Сам Узумаки не знал, почему он как баран последовал за женщиной, но, проходя рядом со старым извращенцем, вокруг которого уже было две девушки, в чьих декольте расположились руки старого извращенца, тот как-то странно хмыкнул. Сам же джинчурики поспешил за женщиной, которая с ехидной ухмылкой дожидалась его на лестнице. Правда, в следующее мгновение, стоило только начать подниматься, сам Наруто чуть не оступился, когда невольно поднял взор наверх. Под коротенькой юкатой, что прикрывала лишь попку женщины, совсем не оказалось одежды! Об отсутствии лифчика Наруто уже знал, но никак не ожидал, что на ней еще и трусиков не окажется.  
— Ну-ну, Наруто-кун, не стоит смущаться... — промолвила женщина, после чего, весело хихикая, продолжила подъем. Сам же Узумаки поднимался, уставив свой взор в пол. — Нам сюда...  
Номер, в который его вели оказался неожиданно близко.  
Юный джинчурики не знал, что делать дальше, а дверь за ним уже закрылась, и женщина, из-за которой он и сам чуть ли слюнями не давился, была вновь неожиданно рядом и уже даже начала к нему прижиматься своим объемным бюстом. В штанах стало как-то неожиданно неудобно, а руки так и хотелось поднять.  
— М-минако-сама... — пробормотал блондин, что от смущения был готов вновь потерять сознание.  
— Ну-ну-ну, Нару-тян, — женщина состроила обиженное выражение, — это для семпая я Минако-сама, для тебя Минако-тян, а еще лучше — Ми-тян. — В этот миг на полу почему-то оказалась его куртка, за которой последовала хатиганэ. — А теперь, Нару-тян, помоги твоей Ми-тян... Мне очень жарко. Ты ведь мне не откажешь?  
Узумаки только и смог, что помотать головой, не отводя взгляда от её глаз, после чего опустил взгляд ниже.  
— Нару-тян, ну как так можно заставлять девушку ждать? — Грудь, за которой неотрывно следили голубые глаза, подпрыгнула. — Ну же, мне так жарко, помоги мне, Нару-тян... — Эти слова ему прошептали на ухо, когда Минако-сама чуть наклонилась и прижалась к нему. — Вот так...  
В голове Наруто невольно промелькнул образ Сакуры-чан, что поморщилась от отвращения, но его тут же заменил образ Ми-тян, которой было жарко и которой он должен был помочь! А ведь Наруто Узумаки должен помогать всем жителям Страны Огня! И потому его руки сами невольно начали движение, а глаза неотрывно наблюдали за спасаемой, что уже покраснела от жара, который ту охватил. Помочь надо было быстрее! Всего одно действие — и желанная грудь Ми-тян, что умоляла о спасении, более не была скована мерзкой одеждой, которая причиняла ей боль. В тот же миг послышался треск рвущейся юкаты, и та полностью опала на пол.  
— Ох, Нару-тян, мой милый Нару-тян, ты так стремился помочь своей Ми-тян, — в этот миг его поцеловали, а руки коснулись бархатистой груди, — пойдем, нам не стоит стоять в проходе. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы Ми-тян и тебе помогла? — Юноша заторможенно кивнул, даже не осознавая, как одежда исчезла с его тела. — Ох, ты так рад видеть Ми-тян... — Ему вновь достался поцелуй, а Ми-тян потащила его в ванную, зажимая правую руку меж спасенных грудей. — В таком случае Ми-тян должна тебя отблагодарить...  
Следующий поцелуй достался его шее, а потом все ниже и ниже, пока Узумаки окончательно не потерялся в новых для себя ощущениях.

Следующее, что смог вспомнить Наруто, — это пробуждение на неожиданно мягкой кровати, в которой он был не один, из-за чего тут же покраснел и постарался прикрыться, поскольку одежды на нем не было.  
— Ох, Нару-тян, мы же только сегодня договорились, что ты не будешь прикрываться, показывая, что рад меня видеть. — Узумаки забыл, как дышать, а тело его почему-то не слушалось, и вот его правая рука уже коснулась груди женщины, что сейчас занимала все его внимание. — Нару-тян, а ты все-таки умеешь учиться, — слегка изгибаясь, простонала женщина.  
— П-простите, Минако-сама — пролепетал блондин, тут же убирая руку.  
— Ми-тян! Мы же вчера договорились! — тут же опасно сузила глаза женщина. — Или я тебе не нравлюсь? — Теперь в голосе были плаксивые нотки, из-за чего блондин тут же замотал головой. — Ну тогда чего ты ждешь? Порадуй свою сестренку Ми-тян!..  
Лишь придя в себя третий раз, Наруто смог справиться с Ми-тян, которая явно на него как-то воздействовала! За попытку обвинить и вырваться он был затискан и получил долгий поцелуй, что опять чуть не выбил из него все мысли. В результате чего он сейчас сидел в ванной на коленях женщины и прижимался к её груди. Мысли его были где-то далеко, а сил на что-либо не хватало, хотелось только расползтись довольной лужицей и ничего не делать. Однако одновременно с этим в нем просыпалось и второе желание, которое уже неоднократно разжигала в нем Ми-тян.  
— Ми-тян, — вновь ощутить твердую руку, которая постепенно сжималась на столь необходимом ему органе, заставляя принимать любое решение, Узумаки не хотел, — а зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Ты мне понравился, иначе бы я позвала любую из девочек, — спокойно произнесла женщина, которая лениво водила по его телу руками. — К тому же ты полностью оправдал мои ожидания, — жаркий шепот на ухо вновь почти выбил из него весь разум, — да и интересно мне было, на что способен ученик семпая. Ты не подвел, смог быстро справиться с дзютсу...  
— Так это все же было дзютсу!.. — воскликнул блондин, подскакивая и поворачиваясь к женщине.  
— Ох, Нару-тян, ты уже готов наказать твою непослушную Ми-тян... — прикладывая руки к покрасневшему лицу, пролепетала женщина, после чего опасно прищурилась. — Ты же не собираешься отворачиваться?.. — Наруто тут же замотал головой. — В таком случае пора вылезать, нам еще надо подготовиться...  
— К чему подготовиться? — сглатнув, спросил джинчурики.  
— Как это к чему? К твоей оплате! — гордо произнесла Минако-сама, уже успев намылить свою грудь и начиная мыть на миг впавшего в прострацию блондина, который, впрочем, все же смог выбраться из этого состояния.  
— Но я ничего такого... — Память и правда отказывала блондину.  
— Ну как же, — Ми-тян вновь прижалась к его спине и начала медленно сжимать руки, — ты же согласился, что в качестве своей оплаты Ми-тян за то, что такая неповторимая старшая сестренка помогла тебе справиться со слабостью большинства мужчин при встрече вражеских куноичи, будешь готов сдать экзамен на двух наших новеньких девочках. И если ты провалишься, то должен будешь выплатить... — Названная возбуждающим шепотом на ухо сумма заставила блондина вздрогнуть. — Так что, Нару-тян, девочки сейчас подойдут, будь готов, они будут стараться...  
Последующие несколько минут слились в один миг, который закончился, когда через дверь вошли две близняшки, но уже одетые в более традиционное кимоно. Наруто с трудом смог прийти в себя, ощущая приятный запах, который долетал даже до него, до сих пор прижимаемого к роскошной груди Ми-тян.  
— Знакомься, Нару-тян, это Ая-тян и Айко-тян. — Узумаки еще раз вздрогнул, с трудом подавляя свои желания. — Девочки, и почему же вы просто так стоите? Почему же вы еще не поприветствовали своего господина?  
«Какого господина?» — к счастью, в этот момент его уже вновь повернули в сторону ванной, и потому девушки не видели его ошалевшего лица.  
Ни в коем случае не будь мягок, Наруто-кун, иначе проиграешь, — Минако-сама вновь зашептала ему на ухо. — Женщины любят властных мужчин, так покажи себя во всей красе или проиграй и тогда забудь про Сакуру-чан...  
Эти слова стали словно спусковой крючок, позволяя юноше прийти в себя и собраться.  
— Господин, чем ваши верные рабыни могут вам помочь? — пролепетали две темноволосые чертовки, заставляя того судорожно вздохнуть. — Или, может быть, мы чем-то провинились?  
— О да, вы провинились... — Узумаки и сам не знал, почему он это сказал, поскольку всегда думал по-другому, но сейчас он был зол на них, зол на Минако-тян, что выставила ему такие жестокие условия, зол на себя, что он позволил так глупо себе попасться, зол на Джирайю, из-за чего чакра начинала кипеть. — И должны за это понести наказание... — За девушками появились два его клона, что вмиг раздели их и поставили перед ним на колени. — Суровое наказание...  
Он не собирался быть пешкой в игре Минако-тян, даже несмотря на её довольное лицо.

Сколько прошло времени с прихода близняшек, Наруто не знал, поскольку в очередной раз умудрился уснуть после произошедшего действа и сейчас с трудом просыпался. Вдобавок ко всему он испытывал слабость, не столь сильную, как после выматывающих тренировок, но достаточную, чтобы не желать даже шевелиться. Впрочем, это была приятная слабость.  
«Но все же пора вставать... — пускай в этой комнате, помимо него, он слышал дыхание еще трех людей, и догадаться, кем же они были, не составляло труда, но Узумаки не мог позволить себе просто так полежать, зов природы заставлял его совершать подвиг и встать. — Ох, ничего себе...» — мысленно пробормотал блондин, смотря на частично пострадавшую комнату. И хотя что-то царапало его взгляд, но Узумаки сейчас интересовало только одно, и он поспешил покинуть спальню.  
Впрочем, вернувшись назад, Наруто понял, что же так царапало его взгляд. Синяки на девушках! Разбитая губа у одной из близняшек, а также следы его рук на их телах.  
«И не только рук...» — подумал джинчурики, смотря на одну из девушек.  
— Ох, Нару-тян, ты уже проснулся... — сладко потягиваясь, протянула Ми-тян, из-за чего желание вновь начало брать верх над блондином, и он поспешил в ванную, чтобы успокоиться. Впрочем, совсем скоро вслед за ним буквально заплыла Минако-тян, приземлившись на краешке ванной и разводя ножки в стороны. — Ох, Нару-тян, ты бы только знал, какое же ты мне зрелище предоставил...  
— Зачем все это? — Еще совсем недавно джинчурики поддался бы на этот голос, но сейчас он мог себя контролировать. — Зачем было делать это?  
— Ты ученик Джирайи, что уже не мало, Узумаки, а также девочкам надо было преподать урок, — ничуть не смутившись, проворковала Ми-тян, опуская руки вниз и касаясь своей груди, после чего её правая рука продолжила спускаться, пока не достигла конечной точки маршрута, и женщина сладострастно застонала, заставив юношу покраснеть. — И ты показал себя с лучшей стороны... — простонала женщина, даже не думая прерываться.  
Наруто сидел и не знал, что ему делать, возбуждение опять давило на его разум, но сейчас это было не столь сильно, как совсем недавно, и потому он все же смог справиться с собой и не сорваться. Ми-тян же, ничуть не расстроившись его реакции, продолжила свое дело и вскоре кончила, громко простонав от удовольствия, после чего соскользнула в ванную к Узумаки, где тут же прижалась к нему.  
— Нару-тян, что тебя гнетет? — прижимая к себе блондина, спросила женщина.  
— Я... они... зачем все это?!  
Одно дело — во время спарринга или же боя оставлять такие следы, но вот так, как это сделал он...  
— Нару-тян, люди, когда поглощены страстью, еще и не такое могут. Если бы не твоя чудесная регенерация, то, взглянув на спину, кто-нибудь мог бы подумать, что тебя полосовали тигры, — серьезно ответила женщина, отбросив свой столь привычный эротичный тон.  
— Но ведь...  
Да, Наруто знал, что он может быть жестоким, но вот так без воздействия лиса и без каких бы то ни было причин сорваться на девушках.  
— Послушай меня внимательно, Нару-тян, и запомни. Они шлюхи, такие же, как и я. Мягким и нежным ты можешь быть со своей возлюбленной, а с такими, как мы, ты можешь вести себя так, как считаешь нужным, если была принята оплата. — Голос женщины по-прежнему был тверд. — Почти все женщины любят сильных мужчин, которые знают, чего хотят. Да, у всех есть свои предпочтения в постели, но большая часть подчинится, меньшая подчинится со временем, остальных можно сломать, иначе совместная жизнь вам не грозит. Наш мир очень жесток, и мы должны уметь отдыхать душой и телом. Для вас, мужчин, таким отдыхом являемся мы, женщины, которые, по идее, должны быть слабыми существами. Но есть куноичи, и многие шиноби просто не выдерживают, поскольку это сложно.  
— Но ведь... — Сам Наруто не знал, что он хотел сказать, просто сейчас все, что он знал, ломалось буквально на глазах.  
— Послушай меня очень внимательно. Каждая женщина ждет своего принца, мечтает о нем, но почти никогда не получает. В нашем мире это редкость, когда желания и действительность совпадают. Но это не отменяет того факта, что неважно, кто будет их муж, в постели женщины подчиняются, и неважно, как они себя ведут в обычной жизни. Да, есть исключения, но на общем фоне их легко найти.  
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, которую никто не хотел прерывать.  
— Семпай попросил позаботиться о тебе, — все же заговорила Минако-сама. — Попросил обучить тебя противостоять вражеским куноичи, чтобы ты, даже не задумываясь, сбрасывал их воздействие с себя.  
— Но зачем это было делать так?  
О нет, Наруто все помнил, что он делал и потому отлично помнил, что некоторые вещи он делал, словно кто-то им руководил.  
— Этот мир очень жесток, Нару-тян, — как-то печально произнесла женщина. — Если бы только знал, сколько жизней унесли куноичи моего профиля, то ужаснулся бы. О нас почти не знают, считая низшим сортом, но все используют. И вот может так случиться, что сильный шиноби, который способен убить в одиночку большой отряд, приходит в лагерь, встречает девушку, а на следующее утро он уже мертв. — Узумаки сидел бледный как мел. — Большинство медовых куноичи используют яды, но все они действуют только при определенных условиях. Чаще всего этими условиями является уставший организм. Проще всего этого добиться с помощью секса, и вот тут-то арсенал таких куноичи существенно расширяется. За эти несколько дней мне удалось приучить твое тело и тебя лично реагировать определенным способом на подобные случаи, так что у тебя теперь чуть больше шансов выжить.  
— Значит, все это, только чтобы... — Узумаки не мог подобрать слов.  
— Да, чтобы ты выжил. Это был своеобразный экзамен на то, как ты усвоил материал, — подтвердила куноичи, вставая. — А сейчас пойдем, Джирайя-семпай меня также попросил тебя научить доставлять девочкам удовольствие.  
— Но ведь они сейчас... — Наруто не мог поверить в то, что продолжение все же может быть, не после случившегося. Но все равно где-то глубоко в душе хотел этого.  
— Нару-тян, что я тебе говорила? — хитро усмехнулась Минако-тян. — Они просто шлюхи, за которых ты сполна заплатил. Они знают, что с ними может быть, и раз здесь, значит, согласны на подобное. Нежности можешь разводить со своей девушкой, здесь же ты можешь дать волю чувствам!.. — Юный джинчурики с трудом сглотнул и поднялся, чтобы проследовать в комнату за Ми-тян. — Так, девочки, шевелите задницами! Подъем, вы еще не отработали!  
— Госпожа... хозяин, простите нас... — кажется, это была Ая-тян. Наруто знал, что на него вновь невольно чем-то воздействуют, но не хотел сопротивляться. Он помнил, что вчера ночью ему говорила Ми-тян, и сейчас был согласен на подобное. Совесть почему-то молчала.  
— Нару-тян, пришло время новой тренировки, а экзамен буду принимать лично я... — хитро улыбаясь, произнесла Ми-тян.

— Ну что, семпай, успели собрать свои материалы? — хитро прищурившись, спросила Минако-сама, у которой на коленях сидел слегка вареный блондин.  
— Даже более чем, — важно покивал Джирайя, который буквально светился от счастья. — Эх, но теперь нам пора в путь...  
— До свидания, Минако-сама, — пробормотал блондин, не смея поднять глаза на женщину, не после того, что она с ним сотворила этой ночью, показывая, что может сделать женщина, если ей не хочется подчиняться.  
— Ох, Нару-тян, ты такой милашка. — Все мужское население на первом этаже борделя, что видело эту сцену, сглотнуло. — Но ты ведь помнишь — зови меня Ми-тян и никак иначе! А сейчас вам стоит отправляться...  
— Ох, и что же тебе надо было сделать, чтобы Минако-сама говорила тебе себя так звать? — похабно ухмыляясь, спросил старый извращенец, которому Наруто не замедлили прописать за подобные подставы. Он еще узнает, что над Узумаки Наруто лучше не шутить! 

**_Конец воспоминания_ **

 

Да, тот опыт был для Наруто очень важным. В первую очередь хотя бы тем, что стоило только вернуться обратно в Коноху, как тут же была проведена генеральная уборка. Кажется, во время неё помогали даже тараканы, которые пришли посмотреть на чудо. И, что самое главное, все это было не зря! Буквально через пару дней, после того как Наруто устал на очередной тренировке, к нему заглянула Сакура-чан и впервые сказала что-то действительно хорошее, а не как это обычно бывало. Правда, она потом еще умудрилась пройтись по этой теме, но тогда юному джинчурики это было неважно. Все же то, что он пережил, а также разговор по пути обратно не прошел для него бесследно.  
Тогда Джирайя много говорил о том, почему команды собираются именно так, что и зачем следует, что шиноби может делать, чтобы расслабиться. Рассказал о годах войны, о том, что у тех, кто сидел на базе между патрулями и постоянными стычками, оставалось всего несколько способов расслабиться, одним из которых был секс. Рассказал о том, что происходило с захваченными куноичи, о том, что в большинстве своем те, если никто на них не предъявлял права, были изнасилованы до смерти, после чего их тела пускали на органы медикам.  
Также старый извращенец рассказал и о том, чем же так знаменита в очень узких кругах Ми-тян. А именно о случае, когда та во время последней войны пробралась вместе со шлюхами на вражескую базу, где собрала достаточно сведений, а после, устроив дикую оргию, убила более тысячи человек. Узнав подобное, Наруто невольно поежился. Правда, почти сразу после этого он очень удивился, узнав о том, что близняшки, с которыми Наруто проходил «практику», были её дочерьми. Но подобное после всех известий, а также после долгого разговора со старым извращенцем привело сознание юного джинчурики в норму, став чем-то естественным.

Сказать по правде, после того, что случилось в том борделе, Наруто еще ни разу ни с одной девушкой так и не переспал. Хотя хотелось, и очень сильно, но тогда случилась всего одна миссия, во время которой было не до этого, а уже в Конохе он просто не решился, да и отношения с Сакурой-чан только-только начали налаживаться. Вот и получается, что знания, которые ему были преподаны в столь жесткой форме, понадобились только сейчас. Если телу очень хочется, то, чтобы не потерять боеспособность, и при отсутствии медиков в отряде, найди какую-нибудь девушку и используй её.  
Если бы подобное услышал он, только что вышедший из академии, да даже еще тот он, что не успел сорваться в погоню за Саске, то был бы бит собственными копиями из прошлого. Но сейчас это было неважно. Наруто с трудом сдерживал желания, которые проснулись в нем от воспоминаний, и это не говоря уже о бесконечной пытки Мии-тян, на которую он сорвался. А значит, выход был только один.

«Наконец нашел», — подумал юноша, после чего быстро перебрался на другую сторону улицы, где стояли несколько девушек и мужчина, что был у них явно за главного.  
Быть пойманным Узумаки не боялся, поскольку его клоны уже нашли базу противника и проникли в неё. Да, это было очень трудно, но все же возможно. В результате чего Наруто теперь знал все о противниках и о том, что они для него планировали. Основные же патрули были разосланы в другие районы и в центре появлялись редко, разве что в очередной раз получить взятку.  
— Добрый вечер, — спокойно заговорил Наруто, выходя на свет. Правда, судя по всему, он все же напугал людей.  
— Малец, а ты знаешь, что ночью не стоит в одиночку разгуливать? — усмехаясь, спросил сутенер, который был напуган ничуть не меньше стоящих рядом с ним женщин и двух девушек, что привлекли внимание Наруто.  
— Если есть деньги и желание, то можно много, — спокойно ответил Узумаки, бросая свернутые трубочкой банкноты в сто долларов. До сегодняшнего вечера он их почти не тратил.  
— Это да, — сразу расслабился мужчина и стал усмехаться. — И чего же хочет тот, кто может многое?  
— Двух девушек за твоей спиной. — Сказать по правде, Наруто вся подобная ситуация не нравилась, но если он не сбросит пар, то может наломать дров, много дров. И не факт, что сможет уцелеть. — Надеюсь, этого достаточно? — Еще одна трубочка, в которую были свернуты в общей сложности около пяти тысяч долларов, оказалась у сутенера в руках.  
— Д-да, более чем, — пробормотал мужчина, увидев сумму.  
— В таком случае, девушки, — подойдя к ним, Наруто положил руки обеим на попки; чакра бурлила в теле, из-за чего он почти сорвался, — думаю, нам уже стоит идти...

Следующее утро Наруто встречал в постели в одиночку. Правда, вот голова немного прояснилась.  
«Спасибо старому извращенцу за печать...» — если бы не та медицинская печать, что Джирайя на него установил, то могло бы быть много проблем в будущем, а так Наруто застрахован от того, что у него могут появиться раньше времени дети.  
Квартирка девушек была старая, однако кровать все же хорошая, хотя и было странно, что он спал в ней один. Впрочем, встав, юноша обнаружил одну из сестер, младшую, свернувшуюся на полу и укрытую пледом. Старшая же обнаружилась в ванной.  
«Они знали, на что идут... — эти слова Наруто прокручивал в своей голове раз за разом, но никак не мог успокоиться. Он прокручивал их, когда умывался, прокручивал их, когда шел на кухню в попытках найти хоть что-то поесть или попить. Прокручивал их даже спустя полчаса после пробуждения, все же найдя что-то похожее на чай. — К черту все... Это относится к другим...»  
Решив мучивший его вопрос, Узумаки отправил клонов позаботиться о девушках, которые явно еще несколько часов не придут в себя. Девушки явно дошли до этого не от хорошей жизни, да и обе были девственницами. И хотя вчера они какое-то время сопротивлялись, но потом сдались на его милость.  
«Я помню, что мне говорили, но не могу же я просто бросить их... — в этот миг в голове вспыхнула лекция Ми-тян, которая довольно подробно рассказывала, как женщины могут использовать подобную привязанность. А ведь лекция происходила, пока он буквально насиловал одну из её дочерей! — Если ошибусь, будет мне урок...»  
Ему предстояло еще о многом подумать и решить, как все будет дальше. А также поговорить с Анзу, ведь это её семья отвечает за девушек в их клане. Может быть, двух новеньких и примут, а если нет, Наруто может и надавить.

 

********

_  
**24 декабря 2002**  
_

Вилл Вандом сидела на стуле и не могла никак успокоиться, поскольку день, который она так ждала, наконец подошел! Осталось совсем немного, и утром она сможет открыть подарки! Взглянув на Адониса, который как всегда сурово взирал на творящийся беспредел, девочка попыталась успокоиться, но у неё ничего не получалось. Хотя подобное было и неудивительно, ведь вскоре к ним домой придет её друг, который, однако, оказался тем еще занудой! Нет, Вильгельмина была, конечно же, рада тому, что он стал её обучать, недаром она ему специально проболталась об этом, и объясняет он все понятно, но как же может ездить по ушам... Особенно если сделаешь что-то глупое специально.  
— Б-р-р-р... — Вздрогнув от воспоминаний, юная Вандом вновь встала и подошла к окну, из которого периодически наблюдала за улицей, где обязательно должен был появиться Наруто. В противном случае она точно ничего не понимала и не могла предсказать ровным счетом ничего. — Интересно, а что он мне подарит?..  
Сказать по правде, девочка почти сразу же забыла фразу Узумаки о том, что он знает, что подарить ей на Рождество, поскольку ничего не ожидала, но чем ближе оно приближалось, тем яснее она вспоминала эту фразу, и тем больше её съедало любопытство, что подняло голову и не желало успокаиваться! А уж какие варианты она строила у себя в голове... Они за прошедшие дни умудрились столько обсудить и поговорить, что часто даже язык начинал уставать. А сколько раз над ней мама подшучивала из-за этого?  
— У-у-у-х, это нечестно... — Вот что-что, а мама любила над ней пошутить касательно Наруто. Это было нечестно, удар ниже пояса! — Главное только, чтобы ни разу не сделала фотографии...  
О да, если мама умудрилась её сфотографировать, то она будет опозорена на всю жизнь! Не говоря уже о том, что каждый раз обязательно будет смущать её ими. И не дай бог кто-нибудь увидит эти фотографии, в таком случае на неё падет вечный позор.

Впрочем, Вильгельмине Вандом надо было подумать о многих вещах, а не только о том, что же подарит ей Наруто, а также сколь сильный падет на неё позор, если мама все-таки сфотографировала тот момент, когда она в очередной раз уснула вечером, привалившись к плечу Узумаки. Хотя только одни мысли об этом заставляли девочку покраснеть. Но есть же жизнь и помимо всего этого.  
Например, Вилл, когда делать было нечего, а мультики закончились, стала задумываться об отношениях родителей, о чем обычно старалась вообще не думать. О том, что же её ждет дальше. И больше всего она боялась, что отец что-нибудь устроит, ведь в последнее время он был слишком злой. Просто необычайно злой! Повезло еще, что на время рождественских каникул куда-то уехал, иначе бы можно было ждать беды. И это не говоря уже о его появлениях дома, когда он заходил за чем-то на пять минут, даже несмотря на то, что он съехал, после чего быстро ретировался. Видимо, не хотел начинать скандал при Наруто, который был каждый подобный момент у них дома, и Вильгельмина была ему за это благодарна, даже если подобное было только случайностью, поскольку оттягивало неизбежное.  
Стоило только подумать о том, что будет дальше, а также вплести в эти мысли отца, как её интуиция поднимала голову и оповещала о грядущих проблемах. А в последнее время девочка полностью убедилась в существовании этой самой интуиции! Ну как убедилась, скорее, окончательно поверила, и случилось это в ночь после их небольшого приключения с Наруто. Правда, вот для решения тестов она не подходила.  
Оставшись ночью сама с собой, Вилл проснулась и не могла долго уснуть, в результате чего даже подумывала перебраться к маме, но в таком случае она была бы полностью раскрыта! Хотя было вообще удивительно, что она проснулась в своей кровати!  
В ту ночь девочка долго ходила по комнате и один раз даже заглянула в гостиную, где в небольшом свете от фонарей смогла разглядеть спокойно посапывающего блондина. Вот кому было все равно, дрых без задних ног! Вильгельмина даже несколько мгновений подумывала о том, чтобы забраться к Наруто, уж больно сильно на неё давили воспоминания о произошедшем, но потом быстро покраснела и смутилась, после чего рванула к себе в комнату, по пути чуть несколько раз не упав. Впрочем, сон все равно еще некоторое время не шел, и девочка, разобрав весь день по полочкам, официально перед собой признала существование интуиции! До этого раньше не доходило, но теперь это было признано как факт и закреплено.

— Ну когда он уже придет?

Последние пару дней Наруто к ним не заходил, у него были неотложные дела, которые надо было выполнить, и потому они смогли только один раз поговорить по телефону, чего девочке было мало.

Также было еще кое-что, что сильно давило на Вилл, а именно отъезд Наруто Узумаки по делам, что должен был состояться через пару дней после Рождества, и, когда он вернется, юноша не знал. Просто сказал, что ему надо уехать по делам, а вот насколько и куда — не сказал! Просто сообщил, что там нет телефонов и не сможет связаться, а потом мастерски закрывал эту тему, уводил её в сторону. В конце концов, Вилл пришлось сдаться. Впрочем, она надеялась на то, что юноша сможет вернуться до того, как ей опять придется идти в школу, где её ожидали не самые приятные времена. Одна радость, что этой курицы Фостер не будет.  
Но даже так Вилл не знала, что будет делать. Что она будет делать, если Наруто не вернется до того момента, как она пойдет в школу? Что она будет делать после, в самом конце? Опять проводить скучные вечера, ожидая, когда мама вернется с работы, и бояться, что отец может прийти? Опять быть одной... девочке не хотелось. Сказать по правде, Вильгельмина надеялась на то, что Наруто поступит в их школу, только в среднюю, но эта надежда быстро умерла, поскольку сам Узумаки подобного не хотел, считая лишней тратой времени, и сам сможет все выучить, после чего сдаст экзамены разом. Как ему подобное разрешат, был другой вопрос, но, честно говоря, её это не интересовало, поскольку Вилл чувствовала, что у одного зануды это может получиться.

— Я хочу так же... — пробормотала девочка, после чего бросила последний взгляд в окно, где так и не появилась знакомая фигура в легкой одежде, после чего отвернулась и пошла в гостиную.  
«Кто-то мог бы прийти и пораньше...» — Вилл повезло, что мама уже давно закончила с ужином и сейчас просто сидела на диване, смотря какой-то сериал, значит, одной ей сидеть не придется.  
— Вилл? — Сьюзан Вандом отвлеклась от просмотра сериала и обратила свой взор на дочь, которая неожиданно материализовалась рядом и, забравшись под плед, прижалась к ней. — Не волнуйся, твой кавалер наверняка придет... — поглаживая волосы и хитро улыбаясь, произнесла женщина.  
— Ну, м-а-а-а-м...  
Обвинительный взгляд ничего не дал, впрочем, как всегда.

Это была еще одна из странностей Узумаки, помимо его любви к легкой одежде, наплевательскому отношению к холоду, а также просто невозможной выносливости! Вилл пару раз замечала его тренировки с утра, которые юноша в шутку называл разминкой, хотя если принять его слова за правду, то становилось страшно, какие же у него на самом деле были тренировки. Поразительная обучаемость Узумаки также заставляла девочку завидовать, взять хотя бы то, что он явно не знал её программу, но, подробно выспросив все, буквально через несколько дней уже сам помогал. Да, во многих местах отвечал на вопросы с трудом, но все же отвечал.

— Вот видишь, я же сказала... — с улыбкой произнесла мама, когда послышался звонок в дверь. — Иди открывай.  
— Кто-то мог бы прийти и пораньше... — пробормотала девочка, проверяя, все ли пуговицы на пижаме застегнуты или же нет. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Вилл поспешила к двери, за которой обнаружилась одна белобрысая голова, которой, как всегда, было плевать на холод и снег! — Проходи... — пискнула Вильгельмина, краснея и отскакивая в сторону, не желая промерзнуть. «Чертова улыбка...» — промелькнули мысли вместе с обвинительным взглядом.  
— Извини, что задержался... — Только сейчас Вилл заметила на лице друга усталость, что была пускай и не в первый раз, но появлялась там все же редко. — Сопутствующие проблемы при подготовке... — словно прочитав её мысли, выдал блондин.  
«И почему столько неуверенности в голосе?..» — впрочем, Вилл поднимать тему не хотела, поскольку подобное уже случалось, и она видела, что Узумаки не слишком рад говорить конкретно на эту тему.

Пускай с момента их знакомства и прошло всего ничего, но девочке казалось, что прошла целая вечность, особенно это чувство возникало в те несколько раз, когда Узумаки оставался у них ночевать. Да даже мама к его появлению относилась спокойно, хотя раньше она не слишком любила, если Лара неожиданно оставалась у них на ночь! Ну, и в довершении всего такое ощущение складывалось из-за того, что она будет впервые встречать Рождество в чьей-то компании, семья не считается. До этого года Рождество она встречала в семейном кругу, но после всего произошедшего Вилл была даже рада, что отца нет, поскольку он опять мог бы напиться или сделать еще что похуже, полностью испортив праздник.  
Впрочем, все грустные мысли покинули голову девочки уже очень скоро, поскольку почти тут же начался ужин. Хотя в этом больше всего были виноваты несколько свертков, которые Узумаки положил под елку, о которой до этого он много расспрашивал, видимо, у них было не принято отмечать Рождество. В такие моменты Вилл даже жалела своего друга.  
Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, закончился и вечер ожиданий, когда даже подогреваемый бросаемыми взглядами на елку интерес начал спадать из-за желания уснуть. И, как это было несколько последних раз, Вилл задремала, прислонившись к Узумаки.  
«И почему... он так... похож... на...» — вялые мысли медленно сошли на нет, а Вильгельмина Вандом полностью погрузилась в так зовущие её ощущения.

Пробуждение девочки было не быстрым, но было оно связано даже не с тем, что мозг начал отмечать новые доселе непонятные ощущения, а скорее от звука, которого в её сне быть не могло. Звука, который она даже сразу не смогла разобрать, из-за чего с каждым мгновением сознание выбиралось из окутывающего разум одеяла.  
«Это похоже... — для Вилл просыпаться прижимаясь к кому-то не было чем-то новым, поскольку мама любила иногда забираться к ней в кровать, и потому мозг не сразу заметил различия в ощущениях, зато звук работающего фотоаппарата он уловил очень хорошо. — М-м-м...» — немного поерзав и поняв, что из хватки не выбраться, сие было не ново, Вилл приподняла голову, пытаясь понять, откуда же она слышала работу этого адского устройства!  
Картина, что предстала перед взором юной Вандом, была столь неожиданной, отчего девочка даже замерла, пытаясь понять, что же происходило. Поскольку было несколько фактов, которые её голова еще не смогла полностью собрать в цельную картину. Для начала следовало отметить, что проснулась она в гостиной, это уже было странно, поскольку обычно просыпалась она в своей комнате. Потом следовал тот факт, что почти напротив неё у стены стояла её мама, которая фотографировала её, зажимая одной рукой рот, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос! Но она ведь должна быть за ней, иначе в таком случае к кому она прижималась?! И финальным штрихом был работающий не переставая фотоаппарат!  
Стоило только взгляду Вилл приобрести более осмысленное выражение, как Сьюзан Вандом медленно начала съезжать по стене, содрогаясь всем телом от буквально душившего её смеха. И причину эту Вильгельмина поняла почти сразу, поскольку разобралась, что же царапало её разум, в чем же были различия в ощущениях! Медленно поворачивая голову, которая отчаянно не хотела этого делать, Вилл с каждой секундой краснела все больше и больше, поскольку прижимал её к себе некто иной, как Наруто Узумаки, что тоже только-только начал пробуждаться. Теперь становилось понятно, почему были другие ощущения!  
Хотя буквально через секунду девочка уже забыла обо всем, попытавшись телепортироваться из кровати. Но у неё это не получилось, поскольку возможность телепортации была загублена на корню сильной рукой, что и не думала её отпускать, а попытка взлета ни к чему не привела, кроме того, что её ноги повстречались с полом, а сама Вилл умудрилась раскорячиться в жутко неудобной позе.  
— Да отпусти ты меня уже... — Вилл шипела не хуже разъяренной кошки под аккомпанемент просто дикого смеха мамы, которая смеялась уже в голос. Но это был её шанс! Неважно, насколько она сейчас смущена, неважно, что было, главное — забрать фотоаппарат, пока не произошло самое худшее!  
И, словно услышав её молитвы, Наруто её отпустил, сам при этом начав шевелиться, видимо, проснувшись из-за всего происходящего. И Вильгельмина уже праздновала победу, буквально летя вперед за оставленным на комоде агрегатом морального уничтожения, как мама успела выхватить его у неё буквально из-под носа!  
— А... — У Вилл не было слов, она даже замерла, с неверием смотря на пустующее место, после чего перевела взгляд на маму, которая в этот момент сделала еще одну фотографию! — Нет... отдай!..  
Но все было тщетно, поскольку мама просто подняла фотоаппарат  
— Доброе утро...  
И пускай ужас уже успел захлестнуть сердце девочки, но она все же повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на главного виновника её краха и полного провала! Впрочем, мысли об этом быстро покинули её голову, стоило только увидеть заспанную и ничего не понимающую морду Узумаки, что потирал один глаз кулаком, а из слегка приоткрытого рта стекала слюна.  
— Пф... хи-хи-хи... — тут уже не выдержала и сама Вилл и, громко хохоча, повалилась на пол, при этом взрываясь новой порцией смеха, когда она вновь поднимала взгляд на ничего не понимающего Наруто, что сидел и смотрел на них, пытаясь понять, что же случилось.

«Я тебе это еще припомню...» — и пускай за счет одного блондина Вилл хорошо повеселилась, но она не собиралась прощать ему свое унижение! О нет, он после будет бит, жестоко бит и растерзан...  
Именно такие мысли крутились у Вильгельмины в голове, пока она вяло поедала свой завтрак. И причины у этого были, ведь она не только не смогла заполучить агрегат её уничтожения, но еще и до подарков так и не добралась. И пускай тут в большей степени была виновата она, а это было своеобразное наказание от мамы, но ведь именно один блондин был виноват в том, что так случилось! Блондин, которому все её взоры упрека были побоку! Он на них вообще не обращал внимания, завтракая, словно ничего не произошло.  
— М... — А мама все не переставала веселиться! — Вилл, с тобой все хорошо?  
Полный возмущения взгляд, которым она прожигала маму, резко исчез, когда девочка обратила внимание на Узумаки, что оказался очень близко. ОЧЕНЬ БЛИЗКО! Попытки ускользнуть ни к чему не привели, поскольку тело замерло, словно мышь перед удавом.  
— Ты сегодня не замерзла? С тобой точно все в порядке? Ты даже покраснела, случайно, не заболела?!  
Этот, этот, этот... этот даже ничего не понимал! Причем решил проверить её температуру! И да, пускай Вилл и правда было жарко, но подобное прощать не намерена!  
— Это война...  
С мамой она потом разберется, а с Узумаки надо тут и сейчас! Кто-то ведь боится щекотки... В следующий миг Вильгельмина кинулась вперед, повалив не ожидающего подобного Узумаки, и принялась его щекотать.

— Ну все-все, хватит дуться, мой Хрюсик-Шмусик-Мусипусик... — Вилл обратила свой полный недоверия взгляд на маму, у которой между ног она сейчас сидела и решала, что будет дальше. Война закончилась, и вышла ничья, но это еще ничего не значило.  
— Молча-молчу... — пробормотал Узумаки, который, услышав её прозвище, начал хихикать, а сейчас просто беззвучно трясся, сидя рядом с ней и стараясь никуда не смотреть.  
«Посмотрим на твой подарок... Если будет хорошим, я, так и быть, подумаю над твоим прощением...»  
С мамой она будет разбираться позже, ничья в только что проведенной битве хотя и била по гордости, да и у неё ребра еще побаливали, все же Узумаки крепкий, слишком крепкий, но это не значило, что она забыла про подарки!  
Последующие несколько минут прошли в шуршании бумагой, после чего она стала счастливой обладательницей нового спортивного костюма от мамы, о котором обмолвилась всего лишь пару дней назад, а также еще пары вещиц, на которые давно положила глаз.  
— Спасибо!..  
В следующий миг девочка уже висела на шее мамы, попискивая от счастья.  
— Ну все-все, у тебя есть еще один подарок.  
По голосу Вилл быстро поняла, что её мама немного смущена, поскольку получила подарок от Наруто, сама же подарив лишь открытку.  
«Я не волнуюсь, я не волнуюсь...» — не считая того удивления, которое она испытала от того, что Наруто встречал Рождество вместе с ними, Вильгельмина также не ожидала какого-то особо подарка, но меньше волноваться от этого не стала.  
Прошла пара минут, после которых Вилл стала счастливой обладательницей ночного колпака в форме лягушки. Теперь уж её волосы после помывки не будут торчать во все стороны, словно от удара током.  
— Спасибо... — быстро обняв Узумаки, покраснела Вилл и отвернулась, чувствуя жуткое смущение, и, дабы хоть как-то его скрыть, тут же натянула колпак на голову, только чтобы ощутить, что внутри есть еще что-то. Вилл уже хотела задать вопрос и даже потянулась его стащить, когда заметила, как Наруто, хитро улыбаясь, приказал ей молчать. «Ну ничего, узнаю позже...»  
Да, впереди у них оставался еще целый день, а также, возможно, и следующее утро. А за подарок кому-то можно и простить утреннее происшествие.

 

*********

**  
_28 декабря 2002_  
**

Джеймс Смит стоял на причале и вспоминал обо всем, что произошло с их посещения морга. Та гонка, что началась после этого, не прекращалась ни на секунду, заставляя выжимать все соки, пугать криминальных боссов, на которых им всем было плевать с высокой колокольни, во всяком случае, сейчас, точить лезвия в бесполезных попытках найти виновника и постоянно не высыпаться. О да, повеселиться агентам ФБР удалось на славу, вот только результата они так и не получили, кроме еще десятка трупов, что нашли в развалинах старой больницы.  
— О чем думаешь? — Томас привычно курил, правда, любой знающий его человек быстро понимал, что мужчина нервничал, сильно нервничал.  
— Думаю о том, что надо будет чистить этот город, если хотим получить хоть что-то... — признался Смит, возвращая взгляд к океану, по которому уже шла их очередная ловушка. — Как думаешь, он точно появится или уже смылся из города?  
— Это было бы забавно, во всяком случае, для нас, — признался Томас, после чего взглянул на часы и тихонько выругался, после чего поднял рацию: — Уильямс, что за чертовщина у вас происходит? Корабль должен был уже появиться, но его до сих пор нет!  
— Вынужденная задержка, все по плану, — послышался голос женщины, что была ответственна за эту охоту на черную кошку в темной комнате.  
— Ну так что все же думаете, учитель? — Джеймс не любил так обращаться к напарнику, другу и наставнику, но во время сильнейшего волнения все же проскальзывало.  
— А что тут думать? Если это действительно так, то мы все сели в лужу, — выкидывая окурок, произнес мужчина. — В таком случае нас всех будут иметь в жопу с особым удовольствием, — спустя миг новая сигарета была раскурена, — так что, мы можем смело готовить смазку, поскольку ебать нас будут всеми подручными предметами и явно без неё. В том же случае, если нам повезло и этот убийца просто залег на дно, то надо молиться, что найдем мы его раньше, чем он нас. И это не говоря еще о целом отряде спецов, который мы все никак не можем найти.  
— Вы меня прямо-таки обрадовали... — Джеймс нахмурился, после чего стал осматривать причал, куда в скором времени должен был подойти танкер, который был превращен в настоящую плавучую крепость. — И все же почему они так уверены, что нападение произойдет в море?  
— Не спрашивай меня о том, чего я точно не могу знать... — пробормотал старший агент, после чего вновь активировал так и не убранную рацию. — Райс, старый ты козлина, как там у вас?  
— Все спокойно, и это нервирует... — спустя почти минуту ответ был получен. — Помнишь, как тогда, в восемьдесят четвертом? Вот у меня сейчас такие же ощущения.  
— Не у тебя одного... — Томас осмотрелся, после чего вновь вернулся к разговору. — Да и не только у нас. Все более-менее опытные сейчас на взводе. А у вас как?  
— Подчиненные нашей девочки также дергаются из-за каждого шороха, — устало вздохнул Райс. — Не знаю, старый ты черт, что тут происходит, но уведи-ка ты малыша подальше. Да и сам на месте не стой, поскольку чую я, что моя жопа начинает дымиться...  
— Насколько все плохо? — Томас тут же подобрался.  
— Я бы сказал, что уже нахожусь на сковородке для грешников... — растягивая слова, произнес их старый друг. — Сам знаешь, я хоть и страдаю паранойей, но тут что-то и правда начинается.  
— Не помри там, ты мне еще двадцатку должен, конец связи... — Убрав рацию, Томас повернулся к ученику, отбрасывая очередной окурок. — Собирайся, скоро здесь может быть жарко.  
Смит кивнул и поспешил в сторону трейлера.  
— Джеймс, в чем дело?  
Мужчина видел, что волнуются все, словно ощущая, как медленно стягивается удавка у них на шее. В том числе и один из их операторов, с которым он был в нормальных отношениях.  
— Не знаю, но скоро все начнется. Майкл, хоть нам и сказали связываться только в крайнем случае, но проверь-ка ты наших снайперов...  
Через пять минут, что были потрачены на подготовку, агент Смит уже догадывался, какой будет ответ.  
— Джеймс, не знаю, что за чертовщина, но все молчат... — В глазах оператора плескался страх, да и остальные также были на взводе. — Кто-то глушит наш сигнал! Мы не можем вызвать Базу.  
— Дерьмо... — сделав пару глубоких вдохов, мужчина сосредоточился. — Ты знаешь, что делать в таких ситуациях, Майкл: объявляй тревогу и готовься отражать нападение. — Тот кивнул, и уже через пару секунд стало понятно, что никого быстро оповестить не получится. — Так, живо все метнулись по постам и передаете устно! Потом там же и остаетесь. — В качестве подготовки операторов агент Смит не сомневался: она была откровенно дерьмовая. — Трое остаются здесь, дверь запереть и никого не впускать! Никого, вы меня поняли?!  
Сказав это, Джеймс вылетел обратно на причал и побежал к наставнику, что сейчас переговаривался с кем-то, при этом не забывая по пути всех предупреждать.  
— В чем дело, агент Смит?  
Со спины Джеймс не разобрал, с кем общался его наставник, но, подбежав, понял, кто это был, и скривился. «Лидера два» он за прошедшее время успел возненавидеть.  
— Мы в жопе такой же большой и глубокой, как Марианская впадина! — тут же отчитался агент. — Связи нет, с базой не связаться, тревога не работает.  
— Шутить изволил? — Тайлер насмешливо приподнял бровь, после чего попробовал связаться со своими людьми. — Дерьмо... Вы двое проверьте снайперов, может, они еще живы. Если нет, то пытаетесь вырваться за пределы радиуса действия глушилки и связываетесь с базой!  
Агенты только кивнули и побежали в сторону ангаров, на которых располагался ближайший секрет.  
— Джеймс, я проверяю этих, ты — следующих, но будь готов, если услышишь стрельбу, то беги к ним, не поднимаясь, и сразу же дуй на базу! — Смит мог только кивнуть и тут же рванул в сторону крана, где должны были располагаться еще несколько «ангелов хранителей»  
«Ну почему это все происходит со мной? Вот чем я так прогневал богов, что мне приходится бегать, даже до конца не восстановившись?..» — впрочем мысленные причитания были никем не услышаны, и причина того была проста: миру было плевать.

А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Им удалось найти интересующие Зою факты, после чего все доставили, обо всем рассказали странному мужику. Дали день отдыха, после чего все закрутилось. Причем закрутилось все насколько быстро, что чудом удалось заехать на рождественский ужин к брату, который также пытался им помочь, выискивая все странные случаи. Но их противник, словно в насмешку над ними, затаился и не показывал себя, и только десять трупов наркоманов были лишь слегка похожи на предыдущие. Да, десять трупов, убиты все быстро и профессионально, но вот повреждения намного менее существенные, чем у тех, что они уже видели. Подобное смог бы сделать и хорошо подготовленный человек, и это сбивало.  
Так уж получилось, что все последующие ловушки ничего не принесли, хотя их и устраивали одну за другой, но каждый раз все было бесполезно. И тогда было сделано предположение, что за это время просто не было еще того, что могло бы заинтересовать их таинственного убийцу, на которого были расставлены сети, причем совершенно бесполезно. Почти неделя подготовки, и вот ловушка готова, последняя ловушка. Если она не удастся, то это значит, что их миссия завершилась полнейшим провалом. Вернее, последующая миссия, которую они получили уже после проведенной бойни.

«Надеюсь, они здесь... — снизу никого не было обнаружено, хотя пара агентов обязательно должна была стоять внизу, чтобы предупредить и отвлечь. — Точнее, надеюсь, что они еще живы...»  
Если это было не так, значит, у них просто море проблем, ведь танкер на горизонте появился еще десять минут назад, пока сам Смит был у операторов, и подошел достаточно близко, чтобы его можно было рассмотреть без каких-либо специальных средств, начав тормозить лишь в последние несколько минут.  
— Вот ведь дерьмо...  
Еще почти десять минут занял подъем на кран, а все из-за того, что у Джеймса уже давно начала хромать физическая подготовка.  
— Вашу ж мать... — Пять трупов мужчин и женщин предстали перед его взором. Могло бы показаться, что они еще живы, если бы не кровь, что собралась под двумя телами, а также то, что они на его появление никак не прореагировали. — Пиздец...  
Именно в этот момент до его слуха стали доноситься звуки выстрелов. Причем стреляли не только со стороны причала, но было видно, как ведется ураганный огонь на палубе танкера, правда, было не понять, по кому же стреляли, было слишком далеко. Несколько минут мужчине потребовалось, чтобы прийти в себя, после чего он начал спуск, который был отнюдь не легким, поскольку мужчина подвернул ногу и сильно ударился рукой.  
— Зоя, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты меня слышишь! — доставая рацию и начиная буквально в неё шипеть, взмолился Джеймс, тут же спускаясь и прячась, чтобы его никто не смог увидеть. — Зоя, твою мать...  
Что хотел еще сказать агент Смит, так и осталось загадкой, поскольку звуки бесконечной стрельбы были прерваны тем, чего никак нельзя было ожидать.

 

*********

 

Зоя Уильямс расположилась в мягком кресле, наблюдая за работой операторов, и размышляла о том, что же все-таки у них происходит в последнее время. Началось все легко и просто, как это бывает очень редко, потом, спустя буквально несколько часов, все осложнилось, причем осложнилось очень и очень сильно. За проблемы, которые они причинили начальству, их по головке не погладят. Да что говорить, если некоторые личности уже в открытую называют их операцию провалом.  
Ха, провалом! А то, что они успели столько всего нарыть, никого уже не интересует! Заткнули столько дыр, нашли, откуда у них течет во все стороны, выявили столько случаев должностных преступлений, что за это можно было бы выдать очередную медаль, но нет, ей ебут мозги только из-за последней миссии, которая только предполагалась. То, что им не удастся спокойно провести миссию до конца, стало понятно еще на прошлой неделе, когда к ним заявился проверяющий. Но вот то, что этот кретин полез на стратегически важный объект, что выступал в роли приманки, его не интересовало! Мало того, он даже вместе с собой протащил вооруженный отряд! И обо всем этом она, руководитель операции, узнает уже в самом конце, когда и сделать-то ничего нельзя!  
— Ну ничего, я умею плешь проедать ничуть не хуже...  
И пускай все было в порядке, кроме задержки из-за одного мудака, нервничать женщина не переставала. Правда, сейчас было уже непонятно, из-за чего она нервничала больше: из-за возможности провала или же ощущения приближающихся неприятностей.  
— Успокойся, девочка. — Её отрядный маг как всегда был верен себе в подобных ситуациях и сидел совершенно спокойно, словно не волновался о возможности провала.  
— Тебя совсем не волнует то, что это может быть ловушка на нас? — Зое все равно кое-что не давало покоя, и потому она продолжала волноваться.  
— У врага действует один шиноби, всего один, в этом я уверен, — потягивая дорогое красное вино, спокойно молвил старец в младом теле. — Даже если я ошибаюсь и их там больше, но шиноби куда лучше подготовлены, чем обычные люди, всё равно сделать что-либо против такого количества специалистов, да еще и при жутком дефиците времени, он не сможет.  
— И почему ты так в этом уверен?  
Почему-то информация о том, что ловушку устроило такое количество профессионалов, не успокаивало женщину. Не после трех сотен трупов меньше чем за десять минут.  
— Шиноби никогда не действуют быстро, они бьют из тени, именно по этой причине они так опасны. — Почему Дикому нравилось пить алкоголь прямо из горла, для женщины было загадкой, но маг, судя по всему, получал от этого какое-то извращенное удовольствие. — В любой другой ситуации это было бы действительно опасно, но не сейчас.  
— Ты правда веришь в том, что они не успели подготовиться за такое количество времени?  
— Да даже если подготовились, это никак не повлияет на результат. — Уилфрид Дикий был спокоен как удав. — Я тоже подготовился, полностью взяв возможное поле боя под контроль. Потом нападение на причале ничего не даст, поскольку все, что там находится, попадает в действие моих заклинаний.  
— А если они решатся атаковать танкер? — Уильямс было самую малость интересно, что будет в таком случае.  
— Для начала мы об этом почти тут же узнаем, и у нас все готово, но ты об этом и так знаешь, — один из операторов с неодобрением проследил за полетом пустой бутылки, — но даже если и проморгаем, то близнецы подготовились: сразу к нашему подарку никто не доберется, а когда туда придут, будет уже пусто.  
— Но ты как-то упускаешь саму возможность провала всех наших планов, — спокойно произнесла женщина, понемногу успокаиваясь.  
— В таком случае удар я приму на себя, тебя за утерю этого артефакта никто ругать не станет.  
Как маг мог почти круглые сутки хлебать алкоголь и оставаться трезвым, было выше понимания женщины.

Последующие полчаса прошли в молчании и привычной суете, но всему когда-нибудь приходит конец, вот и пришел конец той тягучей тишине, что опустилась на штаб. Тишине, которая прерывалась лишь на доклады, которые уже не играли ничего, ведь все было в порядке и не происходило ничего не обычного.  
«Надеюсь, что он все-таки свалил куда подальше... — думала женщина, в который раз перечитывая рапорт присланных им в усиление экспертов. — Даже эти умники считают, что нападения...»  
Что случилось в следующий миг, Зоя так и не поняла, просто она ощутила, что вдруг словно что-то произошло. Что что-то произошло, и тот миг спокойствия прошел. Женщина лишь подняла взгляд и сразу поняла, что ощущения её не обманули. Уилфрид Дикий был сосредоточен, а его лицо было скорее похоже на камень, да и сам мужчина не двигался. Уильямс уже хотела задать тому вопрос, поскольку от операторов еще ничего не было получено, а короткий взгляд на них показал, что ничего не случилось. Но именно в этот момент произошло несколько событий.  
Её отрядный маг вскочил и, перепрыгивая через кресло, рванул в сторону специально подготовленной комнаты, где скрывался его более молодой коллега, но почти тут же выругался и сорвал что-то с шеи. Что он сорвал, женщина так и не поняла, поскольку в этот момент только поворачивалась вслед за ним, лишь краем глаза отмечая то, что все камеры вдруг перестали передавать изображение, а потом время словно замедлилось.  
Её тело успело лишь до конца повернуться, а глаза, словно в замедленной съемке, наблюдали за тем, как стена в нескольких метрах от них начала изгибаться. Словно стена сделана из пластилина, который нагрели и теперь медленно продавливали. Но тут случилось то, чего в принципе можно было ожидать, но разум женщины не успевал за всем. Стена, за которой только что женщина следила, превратилась в вал огня и обломков, что двигался на них, но в какой-то миг, словно встретив на пути невидимый щит, начал растекаться по нему.  
Голос её отрядного мага растягивался, и было невозможно понять, что же он кричал, но тот в какой-то миг уже оказался рядом с ней. Глаз не заметил, что же произошло, просто Уилфрид оказался рядом с ней, только чтобы спустя долю секунды они вдвоем повалились на бетонный пол военной базы, где Лидер-три должен был закончить подготовку временного штаба на всякий случай.  
— Что происходит? — Крики солдат смешались в какую-то непонятную белиберду, но уже скоро затихли, а Зоя поняла, что над ней склонился её соратник. — Зоя, ты слышишь меня? Черт, что у вас произошло?  
— Нас поимели, нас только что поимели... — хрипло произнес Дикий, после чего так же хрипло рассмеялся. — Срочно отправляйте машины в порт, может быть, кого-нибудь еще успеете спасти..  
Это были последние слова, которые услышала женщина, проваливаясь в спасительную тьму.

 

*********

 

Прошедшее недавно Рождество оставило у Наруто приятные впечатления, но в то же время и тягучее чувство печали по тому, что тот миг не мог продлиться дольше. Клоны все же закончили портал в другой мир, и им было нужно несколько дней на проверку, которой руководил Кьюби. Что пришлось сделать для того, чтобы меховой коврик был способен при определенных условиях видеть еще и глазами клонов, лучше не вспоминать. А у самого Узумаки Наруто была подготовлена операция по уничтожению основных прибывших сил, что вели за ним охоту.  
Сказать по правде, юный джинчурики так и не понял, что же там такая за вещь, о которой всем должно было быть известно и за которой он должен был сунуться. Но это не отменяло того факта, что три мага, которые почти все время находились рядом, в этот раз будут разделены. Все предыдущие разы Наруто боялся действовать с помощью клонов по той простой причине, что маги были рядом, а он не был уверен, что сможет сам пробраться к ним достаточно быстро, чтобы попытаться напасть, но, готовя самую крупную ловушку для него, они невольно разделялись, тем самым предоставляя ему шанс.  
Наруто не знал, на что эти трое способны, и потому готовился к худшему, несмотря на то, что сам Кьюби лишь посмеивался над ним, говоря, что ничего ему такого сделать не смогут, если он будет осторожен. Но это было не так. Самый старший из этой тройки словно ощущал его клонов рядом, и потому пришлось серьезно озадачиться, а также погрузиться в тренировки, чтобы этот маг не ощущал его превратившихся клонов, которые могли бы к нему подобраться достаточно близко.  
Но в этот раз все было идеально! Один из магов отправился на какой-то корабль, и именно там Узумаки планировал совершить на него нападение. Другой же оставался в какой-то специально подготовленной комнате, которую закрыли барьерами. О силе барьеров Наруто не знал, о самом факте их наличия ему сообщил клон, которому удалось сделать копию за миг до того, как его отрезало. Но юношу это не интересовало, поскольку у того клона, что находился в убежище, достаточно чакры и взрывных печатей, которые наконец удалось нормально уменьшать клонам! Каких трудов это стоило самому Наруто, он предпочитал об этом не вспоминать.  
И ведь он же мог покинуть этот мир еще до Рождества, но решил остаться, согласившись на ненужную проверку, поскольку хотел и с врагами разобраться, и побывать на празднике, который в этой стране так ценился. И он об этом ни капли не жалел, поскольку ему были приятны поздравления. Пускай они были намного скромнее тех, что сделал сам Узумаки, но его это не волновало, поскольку он чувствовал искренность по отношению к себе. А уж когда Вилл обняла его, он вообще не знал, что делать.

— Так, успокоились и сосредоточились... — пробормотал юноша, рядом с которым появилось несколько сотен его клонов.

Наруто очень повезло в том, что он знал заранее о готовящейся ловушке, поскольку в противном случае даже не подумал бы в неё влезать, ибо ему было плевать на сыр в мышеловке, он о нем ничего не знал, а так смог подготовиться, а значит, выполнить сразу же несколько важных задач. Похитить ценный артефакт, а в том, что он ценный, джинчурики не сомневался — уж больно большая буря развернулась из-за этого во время переговоров мага с кем-то. Сократить число врагов было уже сложнее, поскольку действовать надо было аккуратнее, чтобы если его и заметят, не смогли полностью понять, на что он способен. А все из-за проклятых камер. Ну и, наконец, проверить самих магов! Надо было знать, на что они способны, иначе это может вылиться для него в крупные неприятности в будущем.  
Единственное, что ему пришлось заранее сделать, — это готовить огромный барьер, поскольку маги делали что-то свое, а Кьюби был уверен, что барьеры Узумаки смогут с этим справиться. Вот и получилось, что почти два дня он корячился, подготавливая свой собственный барьер, заодно повышая свои знания в этой области. Стоило отметить также тот факт, что теперь Кьюби более охотно делился доступной ему информацией и знаниями, а не как раньше.  
Также за время подготовки и разработки операции Наруто научился управляться с огнестрельным оружием, дабы создать себе прикрытие, а это было необходимо в будущем. И потому сейчас все его клоны вооружались трофейным оружием. К несчастью для Узумаки, он мог создать теневую копию оружия, но пули из неё были такими же, и не факт, что могли пробить броню людей. Да и следы должны были остаться, а значит, только трофеи. Для этого пришлось даже ограбить небольшой военный конвой, что покинул базу в Рождество, там было много всего интересного, с чем сам Узумаки еще не встречался.

— Все отряды знают, что им надо делать... — произнес Наруто, после чего рванул вперед; ему, как и еще пяти клонам, надо будет избавиться от снайперов, за которыми следили с самого начала.  
После избавления от снайперов, сам Наруто собирался отправиться к кораблю, на котором и будет происходить основное действие. Ему надо было сделать все, чтобы никто так и не разобрался, что же тут произошло, а как показала практика, самый лучший способ что-то скрыть — взорвать это что-то.

 

_**Отряд № 1 — отряд атакующий причал** _

Клон-командир еще раз перезарядил винтовку, которую держал в руках, после чего печально вздохнул, ибо ему и еще ста сорока неудачникам предстояло самое скучное — а именно разобраться с силами ФБР на берегу, а также одним отрядом спецподразделения, которые если и смогут оказаться небольшое сопротивление, то явно не такое, что сможет хоть как-то повлиять на результат.  
Да, противника там почти в три раза больше, но большая их часть сосредоточена в одном месте, и где-то треть ходит патрулями еще рядом, это не считая того, что небольшая часть находится на определенных позициях. Вырезать всех будет достаточно легко.  
— Эх, и почему именно нас посылают на это? — протянул клон, смотря на небо. Его братья были согласны, поскольку проникновение на корабль гораздо интереснее. — Все знают, что надо делать.

Спустя миг все клоны двинулись вперед, поскольку был получен сигнал от основы. За эти несколько дней удалось разобраться с камерами на окраинах, а те, что установили недавно, удалось найти. Да, после активации барьера данные, по идее, никуда не должны уйти, но еще неизвестно, что могли придумать агенты, поскольку каким бы крутым оригинал ни был, но все же он создавал на длительное время ограниченное количество клонов и потому вполне мог не найти все. Из-за этого приходилось действовать именно так, хотя было бы лучше, если бы они просто одной волной набросились на агентов и всех перебили.  
Избавиться от патрулей, что уже волновались, а после того как некоторые поняли, что связь не работает, было несложно. Всего по три клона под дзютсу спрыгивали вниз, после чего быстро избавлялись от людей. Повезло еще, что место проведения операции было оцеплено и гражданских не было, они бы только мешали. Хотя, как говорил Какаши-сенсей, в случае, если гражданский мешает выполнению секретной операции, от него надо избавиться.  
Гораздо хуже ситуация обстояла уже на самом причале, где все люди начинали занимать оборонительные рубежи, а значит, их раскрыли, и ждать больше не имело смысла. Хотя изначально планировалось нападать им в спину, когда агенты поймут, что было совершено нападение на корабль.  
— Вперед...  
В тот же миг все клоны, что подготовились к нападению, успев за короткое время рассредоточиться по всем поверхностям и заползая в каждое близкое здание, открыли ураганный огонь, уменьшая численность противника разом почти в половину.  
А вот дальше начались проблемы из-за отсутствия возможности выкурить людей с их позиций! У них было, конечно, много патронов, но вести бесконечный огонь они все равно не могли, из-за чего надо было теперь выкуривать агентов.  
И пускай группы клонов медленно начали сжимать кольцо, и то там, то здесь взрывами гранат лишая противника людей, но им все равно отвечали, и отвечали прицельно, из-за чего почти десяток клонов были сметены разом. А ведь они не могли двигаться за пределами обычных человеческих возможностей! Было неизвестно, где стоят еще камеры и куда пойдут данные, а искать сервера не было времени, поскольку в противном случае придется избавляться от гражданских, чего оригинал жутко не хотел делать.  
— Ты и ты, берете треть наших и обходите их!  
Клоны кивнули и тут же поспешили убраться в сторону.  
Ситуация с каждой минутой складывалась все хуже и хуже, даже несмотря на тот факт, что уже и на подошедшем корабле, который только недавно начал замедляться, велась перестрелка. Агенты слишком хорошо укрепились, а клоны, что имели над ними полное преимущество, все равно ничего не могли сделать! Во всяком случае, достаточно быстро. Да, виновато в первую очередь было оружие, а также тот факт, что они не могли использовать тяжелое оружие, которое, однако, оказалось у правительственных сил.  
— Эй, нам ведь запретили использовать что-то тяжелое, но взрывчатку-то оставили...  
Его братья противно усмехнулись. Скоро у противника начнутся большие проблемы!

 

_**Отряд № 2 — отряд атакующий танкер** _

Клоны, каждый из которых был одет в маску аквалангиста, быстро оказались в воде почти сразу же после получения приказа от оригинала. Да, до этого пришлось избавиться от так мешавших агентов, но все же под водой они оказались достаточно быстро и теперь поспешили в сторону приближающегося корабля. И хотя под водой было почти ни черта не видно, но они этим озаботились и, как только оказались за пределами прожекторов, а также возможных камер, которые должны были быть уничтожены, повыпрыгивали из воды и поспешили к цели.  
Стоило только начать бежать по воде, как скорость их приближения заметно увеличилась. Пожалуй, этому способствовали и темные костюмы, в которые им пришлось одеться, и теперь их хотя и можно было бы разглядеть, но все клоны двигались очень быстро. Также большой проблемой было то, что оружие, побывав под водой, ломается и его использовать нельзя, из-за чего хотелось ругаться. Пришлось делать специальные мешки!  
Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, закончилось и их ожидание, а все из-за начавшейся перестрелки в порту, звуки которой долетали даже до них! Стоит ли говорить о том, что основная часть противников оказалась на носу? Далеко не вся, но те, кто мог себе подобное позволить. И это было удачей, ведь в противном случае у них бы не получилось нормально расставить барьеры, тем самым полностью отрезая противника от возможности скрыться.  
Всего несколько знаков, и почти полсотни клонов оказалась на борту, тут же начав устранять дозорных, которые все равно были отвлечены. Одно было хорошо: на этом корабле во время подъема можно было применять дзютсу сокрытия!  
— Вы знаете приказ. Уничтожить всех!..  
В тот же миг на палубе открылся огонь, пока диверсионный отряд прорезал себе путь в корпусе.

 

_**Узумаки Наруто** _

Избавиться от снайперов было легко, гораздо труднее было незаметно спуститься на воду и направиться в сторону приближающегося танкера, который за десять минут непрекращающейся перестрелки приблизился достаточно, чтобы к нему нельзя было так легко подобраться по воде.  
«Хорошо, что клоны справились со своей работой...» — два мага-близнеца были ликвидированы, об этом Наруто уже знал. Как оказалось, их убить довольно легко. Одного взорвал клон, а второго был убит одним ударом гвоздя.  
Также юношу нервировало то, что его клоны, которые были хорошо вооружены, не могли справиться с обычными людьми, хотя он сам поставил их в не самые лучшие условия.  
— Да что они там творят?! — выкрик сорвался сам собой, когда со стороны причала стали доноситься мощные взрывы, а одно из зданий вообще сложилось.  
Впрочем, все это было ему только на руку, и потому джинчурики тут же рванул в сторону корабля, прикрывшись дзютсу сокрытия и на ходу влетая в прорезанный в борту проход. Одно хорошо, что к этому моменту корабль уже успел полностью затормозить. Также большая часть пути уже была прорезана, а клоны распечатывали взрывчатку из свитков, полностью продолжая минировать корабль. Несколько клонов наносили взрывчатку еще и на дно. И если в прошлый раз Узумаки Наруто использовал некачественные взрывные печати, то в этот раз они были из той партии, что Кьюби одобрил. Только барьеры он решил в этот раз не ставить.  
Впрочем, сюда оригинал пришел только за той вещью, которую здесь перевозили.  
— Уходим, — развеялся клон, который был создан для передачи сообщения всем остальным, и сам Узумаки поспешил покинуть корабль, который он скоро должен был взорвать.

— Ну что, готовы? — спросил Наруто клонов, которые находились сейчас рядом с ним, те, что выжили.  
Из почти двухсот пятидесяти клонов у него осталось их всего чуть больше сотни! Люди были отнюдь не так просты. Большая часть погибла на корабле, а также погибла половина из тех, что атаковали на земле. Ну, часть из них еще сгинет, поскольку они по-прежнему ведут перестрелку, предпочитая развеяться во время шоу.  
— Давай, босс! — высказался лидер первого отряда, второй только кивнул. В последнее время Узумаки заметил тот факт, что его клоны стали гораздо более самостоятельными, чем были раньше, и об этом ему еще предстояло поговорить с Кьюби, который наверняка знал, в чем же крылась причина.  
— Кац!..

Что произошло в следующий миг, Наруто даже не сразу понял, поскольку корабль превратился в миниатюрную звезду. Его немного подбросило над водой, а корпус стало корежить. А за всем этим последовала жуткая ударная волна, которая уничтожила почти все здания на ближайших причалах! Ударная волна была столь сильна, что развеяла почти всех клонов, а самого Наруто чуть не сбросила с крыши!  
И вот корабль, который до этого мирно стоял на воде, а после, словно в замедленной съемке, оторвался от неё, только чтобы через миг превратиться в миниатюрное солнце, в котором исчез его корпус и часть причала! Удар же и грохот были воистину ужасными.  
— Твою же мать! — Крыши некоторых зданий буквально в квартале перед ним были сорваны! Самого же Наруто она протащила, и джинчурики остановился только уже на самом краю. — Посмотрели, теперь валим!  
В тот же миг все клоны исчезли, а Наруто поспешил убраться, радуясь тому, что дом Вилл находился достаточно далеко от порта, чтобы до них хоть что-нибудь долетело.

 

_**Спустя 25 минут** _

— Мне есть о чем подумать, но лучше не здесь... — пробормотал Наруто, который до сих пор не отошел от взрыва, виновником которого он стал. Что уж говорить об обычных людях, если даже виновник всего этого был в шоке. А уж город так вообще стал похож на разворошенный муравейник.  
«Иди уже...» — даже сам великий Кьюби был в шоке от произошедшего.  
— Да, ожидание ни к чему не приведет... — пробормотал Узумаки, шагая в арку портала, что был похож на подрагивающее полотно.


	9. Глава 8: Новые знакомства: Часть 3я

Мало кто бы смог поверить в то, что под древним замком может быть расположено нечто вроде подземного озера. О нет, многие знали, что под замком расположены катакомбы, а также проклятое место, откуда еще никто и никогда не выбирался, но предположить, что под древним замком находилось небольшое озеро, которое слегка светилось во тьме, мало кто смог бы. Все, кто смотрел на древний замок, знали, что под ним расположена ужасная тюрьма, попадание куда означает смерть, а также бездна, в которой лишается души тот неудачник, который был недостаточно смел, чтобы покончить с собой.  
До тайны древнего замка были допущены немногие, и они молчали, ведь просто за одно слово об этом можно было потерять нечто большее, чем просто жизнь. Но молчали они не из-за страха, о нет. Для тех, кто служит верой и правдой, страх бы привычным спутником, но отнюдь не он заставлял молчать тех людей. Они молчали, потому что знали о правде, которую мало кто примет, другие же будут её отрицать, а прочие лишь рассмеются. Они молчали и будут молчать, поскольку знали, во что превратился их мир у них на глазах и кто был за это в ответе.

 

***********

 

— Хозяин, прошу, Вам нельзя так часто прибегать к этому ритуалу...  
За спиной высокого длинноволосого мужчины, что был одет в темную мантию, шли три красивые женщины, чья одежда выдавала в них служанок. И говорила самая старшая из них, шедшая чуть впереди двух более молодых.  
— И ты предлагаешь мне ничего не делать, Абелла? — Мужчина на миг замер, чуть повернув голову, чтобы видеть говорившую с ним. — Ты знаешь, к чему это приведет. — Не заметив признаков раскаяния на лице служанки, он тронулся дальше.  
— Я была с Вами с самого рождения, мой принц, и не могу смотреть на то, как Вы лишаете себя жизни в бессмысленной погоне со временем. — Эта женщина была единственной, кто смел так разговаривать с Темным Принцем, как его прозвали в народе. — Ожидать осталось недолго, мой принц, и потому можно подумать и о себе.  
— Ты помнишь, что происходило тогда...  
Две девушки-служанки слегка вздрогнули от ярости, которая мелькнула в голосе у мужчины, и постарались стать как можно незаметнее, не желая попасть под горячую руку. Женщина же, стоявшая перед ними, лишь слегка приподняла бровь.  
— И я помню, в каком Вы находились состоянии, мой принц, — служанку, которая прислуживала этому мужчине всю свою взрослую жизнь, подобным было не напугать, — Ваши амбиции, а также неумение ждать погубят вас.  
— Это бесполезно...  
Оставив за собой последнее слово, Темный Принц отвернулся и вновь продолжил свой неспешный шаг.  
Некоторое время процессия шла молча, пока не добралась до места назначения, которым было не очень крупное подземное озеро. Скорее, даже подземный пруд, в который спускались корни магических растений, которые сейчас слегка светились от переполнявшей их энергии. Но светилась также и вода, от которой было достаточно света, чтобы не пытаться что-либо зажигать.  
— Абелла, как только вернешься, скажи Седрику, что я жду его, — произнес мужчина, после чего скинул мантию, под которой ничего не оказалось, на каменный пол. — Также я хочу видеть здесь Миранду. — Отдав распоряжение, мужчина спокойно пошел вперед, постепенно погружаясь в наполненную энергией воду.  
— Как прикажете, мой принц, — слегка поклонилась женщина, после чего знаками отдала распоряжение девушкам и поспешила удалиться, ведь у неё еще было много дел, которые требовали её присмотра.  
— Милорд, можем ли мы чем-нибудь помочь Вам? — произнесла одна из девушек.  
— Для вас распоряжения будут позже, — не оборачиваясь, бросил принц.  
Служанки коротко поклонились, после чего, забрав мантию, поспешили в небольшое помещение, сделанное специально для прислуги в скале, на которой и стоял замок.  
«Теперь можно и расслабиться...» — подумал мужчина, погружаясь в воду так, чтобы на поверхности осталось только его лицо.

Мужчину, который сейчас был погружен в светящееся озеро, звали Фобосом, и он был наследником рода Эсканоров, последним представителем своей древней династии в этом мире. У него было много проблем и много дум, но также ему не давали покоя его же желания, что сжигали душу и поглощали тело в неуемном порыве добиться своего. Он был в этом мире правителем государства, жалкого огрызка от величия былой Империи. Он правил жалкими крохами того, что должно было принадлежать ему по праву рождения, но было уничтожено задолго до его появления на свет, и знание этого не давало ему покоя. Знание того, что его дом был разрушен подлыми предателями, а также теми, кто, изображая из себя добрых и всезнающих старейшин, на самом деле были просто властолюбивыми тварями, которых он был обязан удавить.  
Фобос Эсканор был правителем огрызка великой Империи, которая родилась в горниле войны, завоевала свое право на жизнь кровью и потом своих людей, а после была разрушена теми, кого считали союзниками. Почти тысячу лет шла война, пока наконец предатели не победили и не посадили на трон свою марионетку, предательницу рода своего. И от осознания того, что он является потомком грязной предательницы, руки Эсканора сжимались в кулаки помимо воли. Ох, когда история его родного мира во всей красе встала пред его очами, тогда еще юноша страстно возжелал мести, но за все эти годы так ничего и не смог добиться, ибо его род вновь был предан теми, кому он доверял. Хотя если так посмотреть, то для стороннего наблюдателя это могло бы даже быть забавным, ибо его род был так тесно связан со всевозможными предателями, что было глупо ожидать иного юному принцу.

Магические силы начали наполнять тело мужчины, который на краткий миг погрузился в воду целиком, наслаждаясь потоком магической энергии, которая помогала исцелить давние раны. А осознание того, что больше не придется проводить болезненные ритуалы ради попытки просто сохранить, даже не приумножить, то, что осталось, заставляло его чуть ли не напевать детские песенки от счастья.  
Да, Темный Принц не знал, что именно стало причиной этого события, но это не мешало ему наслаждаться этим фактом. Ведь теперь, пускай и не по его воле, достигнуть желанной цели будет намного легче.  
Принц знал историю, насколько её вообще можно знать, после уничтожения почти всей информации добрыми предками, которые считали лишним путать умы своим детям. И он знал, кто был ответственен за нынешнее положение его мира, а также его самого, и он страстно желал отомстить, но все это будет потом, ибо сейчас у него немного другие цели.

 

***********

 

Когда-то давно, в те времена, о которых уже почти не осталось упоминаний, была основана крепость бесконечности — Кандракар, которая стала первым оплотом в борьбе со злом. Именно в этой крепости первые основали совет, а после объединенные войска начали бороться со тьмой, которая проникала в их миры.  
Такова была история, которую знают из легенд, но правда была скрыта временем и заметанием следов, ибо никто не знал, что крепость была построена не в бесконечности, а в пустом мире, который для себя избрали первые из лидеров. Но все же это не отменяет того факта, что конфедерация миров была полноценно основана именно в те времена и именно после этого события разразились самые кровопролитные войны, в результате которых последовали и первые крупные победы, за которыми последовали и другие.  
Власть Кандракара росла быстро, а количество присоединившихся миров уже достигло нескольких десятков, когда впервые их власть пошатнулась, ведь понятие пространства лишь относительно, и никогда нельзя быть уверенным в чем-то полностью. Эту же ошибку допустили и древние лидеры, за что и поплатились, жестоко поплатились, будучи почти окончательно уничтоженными. Конфедерация почти полностью была поставлена на колени, но все же выстояла и вновь отринула тьму, с которой боролась, а после, создав Сердце для своей крепости, а также проведя ритуалы, которые иногда длились по несколько десятилетий, они смогли создать маленький уголок мира, будучи отрезанными от тьмы, отгородившись от неё барьером.  
После этого совет восстановил и даже преумножил свою власть, но это никак не отменяло того, что на границах созданного барьера, к которому некоторые миры находились ближе других, часто возникали полномасштабные войны с армиями тьмы, которые не оставили своих целей и стремились вернуть себе то, что считали своим.

 

*********

 

Мужчина вынырнул и глубоко вдохнул воздух, наслаждаясь высоким магическим фоном, обеспеченным водой в озере, которая стала своеобразным магическим источником. Фобос старался не вспоминать, чего ему стоило создание этого источника, ибо только от одних воспоминаний его бросало в дрожь, а уж то, что последовало дальше, ему иногда приходится лицезреть в своих кошмарах.  
Еще раз глубоко вдохнув, мужчина принялся вбирать в себя магическую энергию, те крохи, которые смогли собрать его растения, специально для этого выведенные. Процесс этот не был быстрым делом, но не приносил боли, лишь удовлетворение от заполнения почти пустых магических каналов, что заметно сказывалось на настроении принца, который славился в народе своим дурным нравом.

 

**********

 

Барьер, который защищал миры, был далеко не так силен, как того хотелось Совету Кандракара, и потому каждый раз придумывались новые способы и условия для поддержания своей власти, что еще долгое время не была абсолютной. Но всему когда-нибудь приходит конец, и эта веха истории также была завершена, после чего все хроники как-то подозрительно быстро начали уничтожаться во всех мирах, которые были подчинены Совету. После чего наступил «мир», которого все так желали. «Мир», в результате которого те миры, которые когда-то основали ядро Совета, все больше и больше поднимались ввысь, а фронтир же погружался во тьму, ведь жить в тех мирах с каждым десятилетием становилось все сложнее и сложнее, даже несмотря на защиту, которую давали стоящие в зонах прорыва войсках, а также отряды защиты, что защищали простое население. Но даже так, несмотря на все условия, что-то должно было произойти рано или поздно. Этим «чем-то» стал крупнейший с того момента, как Совет полностью взял власть в свои руки, прорыв барьера.  
Как и было сказано, понятие пространства слишком относительно, если брать миры, которые просто находились слишком близко. Нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным до конца, но это было забыто, и после многие, слишком многие, поплатились из-за чьих-то проблем с памятью. Это было почти три тысячи лет назад, но до сих пор многие были уверены в том, что Совет помнил об этом.  
Три с небольшим тысячи лет назад барьер наконец был прорван. Но прорван он был не просто так — его уничтожил мир, огромный мир, который пришел из области тьмы, что этот барьер даже не заметил, в раз оказавшись почти в самом центре «Правящей десятки», а также почти под самыми «стенами» крепости бесконечности. Последствия произошедшего тогда так и не были решены даже сейчас, ибо это было слишком быстро и неожиданно, и даже Оракул, который должен был предвидеть подобное, был не готов к этому.  
Мир, что был обласкан тьмой, о которой за долгие тысячи лет уже умудрились забыть в центре, ворвался в самое сердце и принес за собой смерть и разрушения, когда его обитатели ломанулись к своим «соседям». В результате этого разгорелась очередная война, страшная война, которая моментально вспыхнула везде. К этому никто не был готов. Центральные миры всего за несколько лет были поставлены на колени и уничтожены, в результате чего остался лишь один Кандракар да его Совет, а также войска, его защищавшие. И разруха могла бы продолжаться еще долго, если бы не подошли войска с окраин, которые смогли наконец подавить орды тьмы, тем самым нанеся сокрушительный удар по вторженцам. Но, вот уже придя в тот мир, они не смогли ничего добиться. И такая ситуация тянулась слишком долго, из-за чего власть Кандракара опять начала ослабевать.  
Но спустя несколько столетий через пространство, в котором ничто никогда не замирает, буквально вывалился в пустующее место «новый» мир. Тот, что никогда не был чем-то знаменит, почти даже не вел торговлю, но всегда в обмен на что-то посылал свои войска. Вот и сейчас в столь удачно сложившейся обстановке войска с Земли пришли и занялись планомерной осадой, буквально за два столетия поставив мир из тьмы на колени. Они уничтожили всех, кто был против них, поработив других. Это было две с половиной тысячи лет назад. Именно этот момент стал основанием первого мира, который удалось отбить у Тьмы, и назван он был Меридиан.  
В ходе тяжелейших боев армии Земли разбили армии тьмы и постановили, что отныне этот мир принадлежит им. И хотя Совет попытался возмутиться, но сам ничего уже сделать не мог, ибо их личных армий не осталось: все были уничтожены, как и миры-основатели. И Совету скрепя сердце пришлось с этим согласиться, наблюдая за тем, как протягивались межмировые порталы. Люди же заняли древнюю столицу, которая была построена задолго до них и захват которой дался ценой неисчислимых потерь.  
Но кое-что все же в Меридиане было, помимо разумных монстров, тех, что приняли новых господ, были и другие разумные, которые служили ранее рабами. Теперь же они были освобождены и помогали своим спасителям восстанавливать их мир, с каждым годом превращая некогда уничтоженный и разрушенный Меридиан в жемчужину, власть над которой Совет не имел, а многие миры после такого сокрушительного фиаско также не проявляли покорности перед Советом. И во время восстановления к власти пришла династия Эсканоров, тех, кто вел войска для уничтожения мерзких монстров. Тех, кто смог подчинить себе многих монстров, и тех, кому были согласны подчиняться истинные жители этого мира.  
Меридиан — мир, который был подчинен воле людей. Мир, в котором свободно протекала магия, что чувствовалась в нем значительно сильнее, чем на Земле. Мир, в котором впервые за существование Совета появилась не подчиняющаяся им Академия Магии. Да, обнаружить магов было трудно, но все же возможно, и в результате силы Меридиана и Земли росли слишком быстро, из-за чего они уже начали поглядывать на соседние к ним миры, часть из которых слишком быстро согласились подчиниться. Но именно тогда первые Эсканоры и правители на Земле допустили ошибку: они посчитали, что Советом более можно не считаться, за что все и поплатились.

 

**********

 

— Мой принц, Вы хотели меня видеть?  
Перед взором Фобоса предстала маленькая девочка, что сейчас смущенно улыбалась. Но принц не обращал на это внимания, отлично зная характер своей воспитанницы, той, кто стала первым успешным его экспериментом.  
— Миранда, этой улыбкой ты можешь обмануть многих, но не меня, — холодно сказал князь, впитывая последние крохи магической энергии и с трудом удерживая стон удовольствия.  
— Я знаю, Хозяин. — Теперь на милом личике красовалась ухмылка, которая могла бы многих испугать.  
— Раздевайся, я хочу проверить тебя...  
В следующий миг девочка скинула с себя одежду, оставаясь перед своим повелителем абсолютно нагой.  
Принц Фобос когда-то был увлечен идей усиления своих подданных при помощи магии, наделяя их способностями оборотней, тем самым усиливая обескровленную армию. Последствием этих идей стали всего лишь два оборотня, ибо принц допустил ошибку, посягнув на то, что не понимал. Последствием этой ошибки была девочка, которая сейчас стояла перед ним, ожидая вердикта Хозяина, осматривавшего сейчас её энергетическое тело. Одной из ошибок было то, что подопытный должен был быть достаточно хорошо магически развит или просто иметь хороший магический резерв. К сожалению, юный принц узнал об этом слишком поздно.  
— Могу тебя поздравить: ты наконец срослась со своей сущностью, — спустя некоторое время молвил Принц, убирая руку от живота девочки и вновь отходя от края рукотворного озера.  
— Наконец-то... — Миг, и маленькая милая девочка превратилась в огромного монстра, который с удовольствием потянулся. — Как же давно я этого ждала...  
— Но это не значит, что ты можешь забрасывать свои тренировки, — сурово молвил принц. — Будь готова, скоро я устрою тебе проверку.  
— С нетерпением буду ждать, Хозяин... — Спустя миг перед ним вновь стояла милая девочка, которая облачалась в одежду. — Могу ли я приступить к своим обязанностям?..  
— Иди... — вяло сказал принц, вспоминая все то, что ему пришлось пройти на трудном пути понимания.  
Так уж вышло, что причиной его провала, основной причиной, была Завеса, которую установил Кандракар, но даже не она была так страшна, как предательство, в результате которого все планы Темного Принца были разрушены.

 

************

 

Совет Кандракара же не простил свое унижение и подготовил своих первых Стражниц, которые подпитывались от силы Сердца, что было спрятано в крепости. И хотя каждая из них обладала лишь какой-то одной стихией, но когда они собирались впятером, то остановить их могли только очень опытные маги, и далеко не в одиночку, ибо сила Сердца Кандракара была столь огромна, что Стражницы не испытывали дискомфорта, растрачивая на одно простейшее действие сил больше, чем Архимаги на свои сильнейшие заклятия.  
Именно тогда Совет стал возвращать себе власть, начав это делать с окраин, где их верные Стражницы проходили тренировки; зачастую они заканчивались смертью то одной, то другой девушки, в результате чего происходили быстрые замены. И, хотя в первый раз попробовали использовать мужчин, это все закончилось почти моментальным бунтом. Бунтом, результатом которого стало то, что сама основа Сердца была изъята из него, оставляя только канал энергии, который в любой момент можно было перекрыть.  
Но у всего есть темная сторона, была она и у решения Совета. Под Крепостью Бесконечности был скрыт мир, который только рождался, но подпитывался не от родного Сердца, ибо был искусственным, а задействовав Стражниц, они прекратили подпитывать свой «новый мир» энергией, из-за чего его формирование приостановилось. Тогда же, видя, что даже со Стражницами у них не удастся одолеть дуэт Земля-Меридиан, был придуман и осуществлён безумный план, выполнение которого было почти невозможным.  
Чуть больше двух тысяч лет назад впервые была создана Завеса, которая скрыла Землю, полностью отрезав её от Меридиана, в котором на тот момент и были сосредоточены основные силы, готовившиеся отправиться на штурм Крепости Бесконечности. Это стало страшным ударом, особенно для Земли, в которой почти не осталось магов и подготовленных солдат, именно это послужило становлению Новой Эры в жизни этого мира, а также уничтожение столицы — Атлантиды, великой крепости, что была связана с Бесконечным городом.  
И все это было сделано под громогласные объявления о «Всеобщем благе» и о том, что тьма начала заволакивать сердца и умы Земли. И сделали они это ради спасения обычных людей, тем самым оставляя Мир тьмы, который до сих пор порождает монстров, на их справедливый суд. Суд, итогом которого стала война, продлившаяся пять столетий и закончившаяся разгромом Меридиана. И пускай за это время Завеса с Земли была снята, но бывший Сюзерен утратил свои силы и перестал быть тем, кем был. Земля пала, даже не осознав этого.  
Кто-то скажет, что все было не так, но именно тогда Меридиан проиграл, решившись на сумасшествие, в результате которого Сердце их мира, что до этого было сокрыто в огромном монстре, было перенесено в кристалл, который позже занял свое место в короне Императора. Именно тогда, совершив этот акт отчаяния, Меридиан действительно проиграл, ибо Совет, прознав о подобном, подготовился и подговорил жалкую дуру из побочной ветви, которая жаждала власти. И вот в тот миг, который Эсканоры считали своим триумфом, все закончилось их поражением, ибо на престол взошла Первая Королева Меридиана.  
Королева, которая и по уму, и по красоте своей была не слишком сильна, но зато ради возможности быть первой с радостью продала всю свою родню и приняла на себя «тяжелую ношу» по избавлению своего мира от «скверны», которая «пропитала» сердца и умы её «подданных». И все это, естественно, под легкие подталкивания со стороны принца, в которого она влюбилась, будучи совсем еще маленькой. И вскоре все это закончилось пышной свадьбой и её беременностью. И не волновало Королеву тогда ничего, в том числе и то, что сила, которую она до этого могла спокойно использовать, вдруг неожиданно ей перестала подчиняться, и умерла она во время родов, не вынеся силы родной дочери, чей отец в бесконечном горе взял на себя заботу по приведению мира к порядку.  
Последующие четыре с лишним столетия бесконечной гражданской войны темным пятном были вписаны в историю Меридиана. Пятном, что поглотило в себе и все рода, которые правили еще во времена, когда существовал контакт с Землей. И Магическую Академию, знания из которой, приложив огромнейшие усилия, все же смогли спасти хотя бы отчасти. И, наконец, Бесконечный город, который в результате войны и под действием силы Королевы ушел под землю, поглотив вместе с собой всех мятежников, почти добившихся своего. И совершенно неважно, что говорила ему когда-то матушка о тех временах, ибо все это случилось именно из-за Кандракара!

 

************

 

Темный Принц продолжал нежиться в магической воде, более, однако, не пытаясь вобрать в себя силы, хотя его резерв был заполнен едва ли на треть, но сейчас этого делать было нельзя. И потому Фобос просто решил понежиться в воде, тем более что сейчас он вполне мог позволить себе нечто подобное, ибо наконец Завеса была пробита, неизвестно чем, но все же пробита, он чувствовал это.  
А вода, да еще и несущая в себе столько магии, сама по себе являлась целебной и благоприятно сказывалась на его теле, которое не раз было на грани разрушения из-за слишком больших магических потоков, а также использования собственных жизненных сил, восстанавливать которые очень и очень трудно. А жить Фобос хотел долго, очень долго. Желательно — никак не меньше того, сколько ему понадобится на полное уничтожение этого проклятого Совета и самого Кандракара.

 

**********

 

А после, как уверяют всех детей, наступил мир. Мир, когда два народа вошли в эру процветания, забыв при этом, насколько же был силен Меридиан до этого, и о том, что случилось и кто виноват во всех бедах! И совершенно неважно, что земли, которыми правили первые Эсканоры, были больше почти в три раза от того, что осталось. Совершенно неважно, что магическое искусство начало забываться, уходя в тень, ибо более никто не искал и не готовил магов. Всем было наплевать на неожиданно расцветавшую аристократию, а также то, что у женщин в этом мире своя роль, но правила все равно Королева!  
Забыли все и о воинском искусстве, которое развивалось до начала падения. И армия, под ногами которой содрогались миры и на копьях которой враги истекали кровью, превратилась в сборище циркачей, которые только и могут, что развлекать врагов. Все это было и обернулось безумными потерями, в результате которых земли, где была распространена власть, постоянно уменьшались. Но все же нельзя не упомянуть и о том, что в те далекие времена пришло равенство в том понимании, которое проповедует Кандракар, в результате чего монстры, что служили своим новым хозяевам, были почти полностью истреблены. А те же, кто не принял для себя новую участь, ушли на север, где и осели, более не пуская к себе чужаков и ревностно охраняя свои границы.  
Но могло ли быть так, что все это был конец? О нет, после того как была утеряна былая власть, и осталась только Королева, что была больше похожа на куклу на троне, которая хотя и обладала огромнейшей силой, но, ничего не зная, не могла хоть что-нибудь исправить. Так могло бы продолжаться бесконечно долго, пока в результате на Меридиане не остались бы только северные «варвары», которые смогли сохранить часть былого величия и традиций, остальные же просто сгинули.  
Люди ведь не любят подчиняться никому, желая встать выше, чем им положено на самом деле, желая встать над всеми, и хорошо будет, если среди этих жаждущих окажется тот, кто действительно переживает за свой мир. К сожалению, такие личности долго не живут, ибо от них стараются избавиться как можно быстрее, ведь тот, кто получит поддержку народа, станет победителем. А учитывая то, что аристократы были разделены на две равные части, случались различные восстания, что подтачивали само основание их королевства.  
За чуть более тысячи лет было организовано двадцать семь восстаний, большую часть из которых организовали недовольные девушки, которые уже считали себя правительницами мира, но долгожданная власть уплывала в руки к тем сестрам, кого они искренне презирали. Остальные же бунты были организованы мужчинами, которых не устраивало их место в иерархии. Все это привело к тому, что род Эсканоров почти полностью прекратил свое существование три столетия назад, когда было осуществлено самое удачное восстание, до рождения Фобоса. И закончилось оно вводом миротворческих войск на Меридиан, которые очень быстро закончились, ибо последний портал, через который можно было прибыть в их мир, не считая способностей Стражниц Кандракара, расположился на мертвых землях, где правит бал нечисть, которая произвольно начала подниматься еще во времена древней войны.

 

********

 

— Мой принц, Вы желали меня видеть?  
Вынырнув из дум своих, Фобос обратил внимание на мужчину, стоявшего, преклонив колено и слегка склонив голову.  
— Да, Седрик, желал. — Темный Принц уже знал, что ему надо было делать, учитывая недавно свалившуюся на него правду о прорыве Завесы, а также тревожные известия, что были получены с последней крепости на другом материке. — Завеса прорвана, — поднимаясь, сказал принц, с удовольствием отмечая, как его друг замер, пытаясь переварить услышанное.  
— Мой принц... — Седрик был вторым экспериментом Эсканора. Он желал, чтобы его друг занял достойное место подле него, но человеческое тело было слабо, а достойной магической мощью его друг не обладал. Как результат — Седрик стал вторым и последним, на ком он испытывал свои силы. И этот эксперимент был более удачным, чем с Мирандой. — Значит ли это, что мне предстоит отправиться на поиски Вашей сестры?  
— К несчастью, завеса была прорвана не из-за этого, — принцу доставляло истинное удовольствие лицезреть шокированное выражение лица своего друга, — но это не значит, что подобное плохо.  
— Но в таком случае, — в голосе Седрика проскользнули шипящие нотки его второй формы, — что я должен делать?  
— Ты отправляешься на встречу каравана генерала Вьятта. Меня терзают сомнения, что все пройдет удачно. — И это действительно было так, ибо даже сам принц не был уверен, что мятежники не смогут достать караван на другом материке. Бесконечный город хранил слишком много тайн. — Возьмешь с собой Фроста и Охотника и будь готов к возможным нападениям.  
— Да, мой принц. — Короткая магическая вспышка, и вот перед мужчиной уже находился не человек, а огромный монстр: пожалуй, подобное он повторить быстро не сможет, даже если представится шанс. — Что делать с мятежниками?  
— Зависит от того, кто попадется... — Змей довольно усмехнулся. — Иди...  
А самому Темному Принцу надо было еще о многом подумать, и в первую очередь о том, что же могло прорвать завесу, которая скрыла их мир, едва только у него появился реальный шанс взять власть в свои руки. Но все же подобное очень хорошо, ибо теперь последнему Эсканору на Меридиане не придется совершать ритуалы, которые могут слишком дорого ему обойтись.

 

********

 

Да, до момента восстания Фобоса прошло три столетия, и за это время никто из потомков не пытался взять власть в свои руки, хотя поколения и сменялись быстро. Ни одна королева не прожила больше пятидесяти лет, даже если умудрилась передать Сердце своей дочери. Но все это было не так страшно, ибо мир медленно восстанавливался, а народ начинал роптать, поскольку жить становилось с каждым десятилетием все труднее и труднее, но не было никого, кто смог бы им помочь. Но хуже всего было то, что за почти три столетия с момента последнего восстания у всех королев рождались только девочки, и Фобос был первым мальчиком за очень долгий срок. Крестьяне этому радовались, а вот аристократия уже готовилась к возможным проблемам, но не смела ничего предпринимать, поскольку будущей королевы на тот момент не существовало.  
К несчастью для врагов его, Фобос был очень умным мальчиком, который пускай и был взращен на заботе служанки, на момент его рождения еще даже не переступившей порог совершеннолетия, но многое понимал и знал. Да, он стремился заработать родительскую любовь, но ему ничего не удавалось, а служанка, которая поклялась служить своему молодому господину во всем, находила и приносила магические книги, о которых многие даже забыли. Она исследовала замок в первые его годы и читала магические книги принцу на ночь, пускай и сама не понимала большей части там написанного. Именно Абелла была той, кто объяснил всю ситуацию юному принцу, и именно она была той, кто помогал тогда еще мальчику получать то, что он хочет, даже если сами родители запрещали подобное. А дело все было в том, что девушка потеряла всех родственников и винила во всем королевскую семью, найдя в маленьком принце свой способ к отмщению.  
Все это Фобос Эсканор понял значительно позже, но тогда он просто тихо злился и приходил в бешенство от ведущих себя вызывающе аристократов, что не чтили королевскую власть, считая себя истинными правителями их мира. И это несмотря на то, что его мать могла уничтожить их всех, лишь шевельнув бровью! Да, его мать была не столь умна и не слишком хорошо знала магическую науку, в которой быстро прогрессировал её сын, но она больше полагалась на голую магическую мощь, которую юный Эсканор мечтал унаследовать. Но всему этому было не суждено случиться, поскольку его мать спустя долгих четырнадцать лет вновь забеременела, а целители поняли, что родиться должна была девочка. Именно тогда у юного принца впервые начались серьезные неприятности и первые покушения, которые бы закончились удачно, если бы не его познания в магии, а также верный друг, появившийся у него.  
Увидев, что родителям на него плевать, а также поняв, что причиной покушений на него являются аристократы, которые поддерживали Кандракар и его Совет, юный принц быстро сложил все части мозаики вместе и сбежал, отправившись на север, где, как ходили слухи, потомки великих воинов мечтают о возрождении великой империи. Сбежал, используя древний артефакт, который мог открывать порталы, но не имел названия, и юноша назвал амулет в честь себя Печатью Фобоса. Именно на севере ему впервые поклялись в верности. Именно там было положено начало восстанию, которое поддержали и обычные люди, и армия, полк за полком преклонявшая пред ним колени. Именно там древние монстры лурдены, о которых многие уже забыли, встали за его плечами, видя в юном принце наследника его далеких предков.  
Своими словами и действиями юный принц склонял на свою сторону гарнизоны и города, склонял к себе аристократов, часть из которых потом надеялась сделать принца куклой, которой легко будет манипулировать. Всего несколько месяцев — и огромное войско подошло к столице, гарнизон в которой предал своих господ и без боя сдал как город, так и замок, а после вместе с обычными людьми с радостью смотрел за казнью так ненавистных им аристократов.  
Всего этого могло бы и не быть, но Королева слишком долго восстанавливалась после родов, и принц успел организовать свое восстание именно в так нужный ему промежуток времени. Но когда он вошел в замок, то обнаружил только своих мертвых родителей и сестру, для которой специально когда-то сделал охраняющий амулет. Еще тогда юный принц планировал использовать сестру в возвращении величия их родного мира и побеспокоился о её безопасности. Также были найдены и те, кто стремился удрать с тонущего корабля, ведь Завеса над миром возникла буквально за день до того, как войска Фобоса подошли к столице. А дальше запереть крыс, которые были уверены в том, что им помогут и станут защищать, было легко, обладая артефактом, подобным Печати.

 

***********

 

Короткий магический посыл, и из небольшой комнатки вышли служанки, неся в руках мантию, что чуть позже помогли хозяину в неё облачиться. Все же, что ни говори, а надевать мантию на мокрую кожу в одиночку не самое легкое занятие.  
— Как только поднимемся, пошлите за Аланной, — молвил принц, чье настроение было слишком хорошим. Теперь можно было позволить себе расслабиться еще и телом, поскольку его дух уже отдохнул, но желания тела никуда так и не делись.  
— Мой принц, позволено ли мне будет...  
Сказать по правде, именно за подобное Фобос и не любил прислугу, она всегда раболепствовала перед ним. Да, социальные статусы слишком огромны, но и прислуги, его личной, всего пять человек, раз они были допущены и пока думают головой, то в подобных ситуациях о правилах можно на время забыть.  
— Видимо, из вас мне это никогда не удастся выбить... — печально вздыхая, молвил принц.  
— Госпожа Абелла ревностно следит за соблюдением правил. — Фобос не сомневался, что служанке подобное доставляет удовольствие. Впрочем, это был уже не первый раз, и подобное они устраивали, только когда у принца было хорошее настроение. — Нам приказать готовить праздничный ужин?  
— Не сегодня, — немного подумав, молвил Фобос, ведь было еще неизвестно, что с караваном, о котором будет информация только через декаду. — Сегодня же найдите какое-нибудь вино... — Мужчина покрутил рукой.

 

**********

 

Треть из всех аристократов, что поддерживали Кандракар, были уничтожены в тот день, а его сестра спасена, но, как позже понял юный принц, она пережила передачу власти, и потому в ней уже находилось Сердце их мира. Пока еще слабое, оно должно было постепенно пробуждаться, делая девочку с каждым годом все сильнее и сильнее до тех пор, пока к её совершеннолетию сила Сердца не достигла бы пика. Но сам Фобос в тот день решал другую, более личную задачу: убивать ли ему ни в чем не повинную сестру или же не делать этого. Да, тогда юный Эсканор мог бы извлечь Сердце их мира из сестры, но она бы этого не пережила, такова была правда. И, глядя на своих мертвых родителей, что фактически своим бездействием отдали приказ об его казни, не стал этого делать.  
Как показала жизнь, это его решение было необычайно глупым. Он не захотел убивать родную сестру, не желая становиться похожим на родителей, но оно почти стало фатальным для его планов и их мира. Фобос желал забрать Сердце, когда его сестра достигнет четырех-пяти лет, когда она уже сможет перенести подобное, и после, правильно воспитав, использовать в своих планах. Но жизнь все расставила по своим полкам, и юный принц познал вкус предательства. Его предали те, кому он безмерно доверял, — разумным, которые когда-то, также как и Абелла, занимались его воспитанием. Он доверил им самое дорогое, что тогда было в их мире и его жизни, — свою сестру, а его предали! При этом благодаря Кандракару его Печать была подделана! Когда это случилось, Фобос не знал, это был свершившийся факт. Те, кому он доверял, предали его и их мир, забрав его сестру, и, использовав украденную печать, они покинули их мир, обрекая его на медленную смерть, пока маленькая принцесса не войдет в силу.  
Что самое обидное, тогда Фобоса даже в столице не было! Он находился на фронте, который образовался из-за аристократов, которые поддерживали Кандракар и желали свергнуть Темного Принца. Жаждущие власти предатели не хотели видеть, что они творили, отправляя своих людей на смерть. Им было плевать на тех, кто им доверился, они лишь жаждали остаться у своей кормушки, мечтая уничтожить того, кто был в этом, по их мнению, повинен. Они собрали огромную армию и выдвинули её навстречу Фобосу, желая разом уничтожить и всех его слуг, и самого юного принца. Но всем их планам пришел конец в тот самый миг, когда Эсканор узнал о случившемся в столице, это произошло буквально перед самым началом их битвы. В то утро Фобоса охватила такая пелена безумия и бешенства, что он, несмотря на все свои знания в магическом искусстве, перешагнул запретную черту.  
В его руках находились пленные солдаты, которые были повинны только в том, что последовали за своими хозяевами, и принц даже подумывал их отпустить, чтобы они продолжали верно служить их миру, но известия из столицы, а также открывшаяся правда о том, что Совет его переиграл, помутили его рассудок. В то утро юный принц перешел грань в магическом искусстве, он использовал не только свою жизненную силу, но и силу пленников, создавая поистине ужасающее заклятие, которое не смогли остановить мятежные маги. Всего одно заклятье — и армия противника была почти полностью уничтожена, а остатки были добиты его армией, но сам принц об этом узнал спустя только месяц, когда смог открыть глаза, приходя в себя. К тому моменту его слуги уже разбили слишком о себе много мнивших аристократов, большинство из которых окончили жизнь болезненным способом.  
Многим из предателей содрали кожу с их еще живых тел, а после бросили на съедение лурденам, которые были от этого в восторге. Почти всех детей постигла та же участь, но их просто убили и отдали монстрам, не желая, чтобы плоть предателей могла повлечь за собой порчу на земли. Пощадили лишь немногих девушек и женщин, которые, впрочем, скоро об этом пожалели, ибо и сами ненамного пережили своих родственников, подвергнувшись множественным изнасилованиям от скидывавших стресс солдат, многие из которых держали на аристократов большой зуб.  
Но все это было, пока юный принц находился в коме после использования заклятия, к которому его тело не было готово. После же, как только он очнулся, Фобоса ждала открывшаяся правда, и он пожалел, что вновь не может убить тех аристократов, а также своих доверчивых родителей, вины перед которыми он не ощущал. Положение в государстве было катастрофическим, а после того как Завеса скрыла их мир, а Сердце было похищено, оно еще больше ухудшилось. Тогда только мощнейшие заклятия, а также жизни многих магов, что помогали юному принцу, смогли спасти мир.  
Да, спасти мир удалось, только приложив титанические усилия, не сам мир, его жителей, поскольку есть крестьянам в тот год было мало чего. Лишь пожертвовав многим, они смогли восстановить то, что было, и после поддержанием чар занимался уже сам принц, медленно восстанавливаясь после его срыва на войне. Впрочем, тот срыв не прошел для него бесследно, как и последующие заклятия, которые его почти убили. Все это сделало его только сильнее, правда, в будущем, когда он сможет полностью восстановиться, ибо тело его, как физическое, так и энергетическое, пережило тяжелейшие нагрузки, но выдержало их. Правда, в первые годы платой за это стала его почти полная невозможность использовать магию.  
Но даже после всего случившегося сам Фобос тщательно лелеял свои планы о мести и о возвышении его родного мира и делал для этого все, не давая организму прийти в себя, восстановиться, каждый раз ходя по самой грани. Ибо если бы он не занимался поддержанием заклятий, то во многих областях лютовали бы голод, смерть и разруха. Ему пришлось заменить Сердце их мира не по силе, а по действию на сам мир, правда, только лишь в некоторых областях. Цена была страшной, но ради того, чтобы к тому моменту, как его сестра вернется на Меридиан, армия была готова, а крестьяне не взбунтовались, он был готов терпеть.  
Тем не менее не все было в порядке в его королевстве, ибо некоторые аристократы и их подчиненные выжили. Аристократы в результате все равно были казнены, но вот их людей так и не удалось достать. Стало только известно, что они засели в бывшей столице Империи — Бесконечном городе. Но монстры, что там обитали, не давали войти королевским войскам, которые не знали всех входов и выходов из ушедшего под землю города, а пытаться что-либо отыскать там без карты — смерти подобно. Можно уничтожить армию и ничего не найти. Но повстанцев было не столь много, да и не могли они никак собраться вместе, чтобы представлять хоть какую-то опасность, ибо за этим всем яростно следили. Всю армию же его было нельзя держать рядом со столицей, поскольку надо было защищать обширные границы от монстров и прочей живности. Вот и выходило, что силы у Фобоса, чтобы разобраться разом с предателями, были, но их еще надо было собрать, при этом не оголив провинции.  
Правда, во время восстания Фобоса был регион, который в нем полностью не участвовал, поскольку он находился на другом материке и связь с ним была плохая. Да и войска там нужны как воздух, поскольку именно на том материке есть последний работающий портал, через который можно попасть большой группе на Меридиан. Но для Кандракара все сложилось печально, ибо рядом с порталом еще во времена гражданской войны начали подниматься мертвые, а после того как сила Империи окончательно угасла и ей на смену пришло ослабленное королевство, никто этим вопросом не занимался, в результате чего один из пяти великих порталов, и последний, оставшийся в их мире, теперь окружен бесчисленными ордами нежити.

 

************

 

«Сегодня можно позволить себе расслабиться...» — подумал мужчина, входя в свою спальню, в которой находилась одна из двух его наложниц, Аланна. Эта девушка в свое время была спасена юным принцем из лап аристократов, а после она осталась служить ему так, как умела лучше всего.  
— Хозяин... — Девушка в тот же миг поднялась с кровати, а принц довольно улыбнулся, оглядывая притягательную фигуру девушки, что была ниже его на голову.  
«Как же хорошо, что есть такие моменты...»  
Никто не может бесконечно работать, не мог этого делать и Фобос, а тех коротких перерывов на сон для мужчины было мало. Даже если тело и разум успевали немного отдохнуть, желания никуда не пропадали, а Фобос не желал отказывать себе в таких радостях.  
— Может ли ваша смиренная рабыня что-нибудь сделать?  
Его мантия оказалась на полу, а шаловливые ручки начали ласкать его тело.  
— Сегодня она многое может.  
Девушка смущенно улыбнулась, но принц видел в её глазах, что та довольна.  
— В таком случае позвольте вашей рабыне помочь вам расслабиться... —  
И хотя у девушки в свое время был шанс покинуть его, но она осталась рядом с ним, пройдя все проверки, и уже почти пять лет помогала князю возвращаться в мир живых, после того как он в очередной раз в погоне за своими желаниями забывал обо всем вокруг.  
«Более я сделать не могу, остается только ждать...»  
Долгожданный караван с рудой, что была жизненно необходима Фобосу, прибудет только через декаду в лучшем случае, и сейчас он может позволить себе расслабиться, поскольку Сердце их мира скоро восстановит связь с Меридианом. Да, это даст им еще немного времени, и его сестра будет уже старше, но именно этот тонкий ручеек силы, а также это время дадут ему подготовиться к возможным проблемам.  
Но все это уже не волновало Темного Принца, ведь его наложница была очень умела, и Эсканор стонал от удовольствия, зарываясь в её волосы своими руками, помогая и направляя. Да, сегодня он мог позволить себе отдохнуть, а завтра вновь займется государственными делами.

 

*********

 

Если бы Наруто мог сейчас говорить, то он бы определенно вспоминал все матерные слова, которые узнали его клоны за это время, а также то, что он сам узнал в своем мире. И причина для того, чтобы вспоминать нечто подобное, у него была — болото! Причем не простое болото, а болото, в котором чакра нормально не работает! Попытка устоять на поверхности с помощью чакры ни к чему не приводила, лишь оттягивала неизбежное, и это было плохо, поскольку самому Узумаки надо было как-то выбираться отсюда.  
Когда-то Какаши-сенсей обучал их, как следует проходить болота, чтобы не утонуть и не засветиться врагам, но Наруто еще никогда не оказывался в ситуации, когда на обычной местности чакра не эффективна! Он может спокойно создавать клонов, и они стоят на болоте, правда, быстро истощаются и исчезают; он может создавать техники не слишком эффективно, и растраты чакры при этом настолько велики, что это замечает даже сам юноша, а это о чем-то, да говорит! Попытки устоять на болоте ни к чему не приводят, попытки создать клонов заканчиваются аналогично, зато лис от этого просто счастлив!

— Чертов ты меховой коврик, да помоги же уже!  
Несколько крепких выражений после этого распугали близлежащих птиц, которые уже начинали подбираться к путнику.  
«Просто сосредоточься и внимательнее используй чакру...»  
Что происходило с лисом, джинчурики не мог знать, но его действительно раздражал настолько довольный голос биджу.  
— Тебя при перемещении ничем не ударило? — Только мощный всплеск чакры не позволил блондину уйти под воду с головой. После же несколько клонов помогли встать нормально. — Ты что, не видишь, что мы здесь можем помереть?  
Ситуация и правда складывалась настолько безумная, что самому Узумаки было уже плевать на все, и он хотел вернуться обратно, можно даже к Мии-тян, которую Анзу, как надеялся джинчурики, хотя бы немного смогла привести в нормальное состояние. Он даже был готов терпеть её легкое сумасшествие, лишь бы не ползать по этому чертову болоту!  
«Используй чакру более равномерно, кретин... — обычно Кьюби произносил подобные фразы как-то устало, но сейчас его голос по-прежнему был слишком веселым, и это очень и очень сильно нервировало юношу. — Этот мир — самый лучший тренировочный полигон для тебя!» — садистские нотки в голосе биджу заставили его дрогнуть, из-за чего блондин утерял концентрацию и вновь оказался в болоте.  
— Так пускай им и будет, но только когда я выберусь из этого проклятого всеми Ками болота! — прорычал Узумаки, но все же попробовал расширить зону влияния чакры, и это даже немного помогло.  
«Как хорошо, что я научился понимать подсказки... хотя бы иногда...»

Так уж получилось, что их перемещение хотя и прошло гладко, но закончилось на десятиметровой высоте, с которой Узумаки навернулся головой вниз, потерявшись в пространстве, а после всего за несколько секунд уже успел скрыться под водой. Выбираться из этой ситуации было сложно, очень сложно, и спасли его только теневые клоны, которые смогли вытащить свою основу на поверхность. Оказались они там посреди ночи, но с того момента ничто не повлияло на желание Наруто выбраться из этой западни, даже то, что где-то уже начали пробиваться первые лучи солнца.  
Впрочем, подобная ситуация была даже не столь плоха, как немного позже отметил для себя Узумаки, ведь это позволило ему отвлечься от произошедшего на причале. И нет, отвлечься не от уничтожения правительственных войск, а от его последнего подарочка. Оставалось только предполагать, что же такого особенного было в тех печатях, которые одобрил этот меховой ковер. Да, там было ну очень много взрывных печатей, говоря откровенно, их было даже уже не сосчитать, но тот факт, что произошел такой сильный взрыв, свидетельствовал только о том, что все это произошло по вине гребаного лиса! А кто еще мог быть виноват в том, что корабль должен был просто пойти на дно, а в результате он рванул, словно небольшой тактический ядерный заряд?! О, что это такое, сам Узумаки мог только предполагать, но теперь, кажется, он это знал. Только вот грибочка, характерного такого, на месте взрыва не появилось.  
Что теперь ждет горожан, а также сколько погибло обычных гражданских, было даже страшно представить. Это был полнейший провал, несмотря на то, что все цели были выполнены. Одно хорошо было в этой ситуации — порт был пуст, спецслужбы об этом позаботились, так что еще была надежда, что разрушения не столь велики, как ему показалось. Да еще было бы неплохо, чтобы у Вилл все было в порядке. А вот к ней Наруто хотел вернуться особенно, там было спокойно и хорошо.  
Вообще, говоря откровенно, новый мир Узумаки не понравился сразу, а Кьюби эту его мысль только с каждым часом разогревал все больше и больше. Хотя стоило признаться, что ему еще повезло с тем, что в этом мире был воздух! Когда ему об этом сообщил биджу, а сие случилось в тот знаменательный момент, когда Наруто в очередной раз пытался выползти на поверхность, то блондин, полностью потеряв концентрацию, чуть не утонул. Закончить жизнь только по той причине, что в новом мире нет воздуха, а у него не было своего запаса, Узумаки не хотелось совсем, а это значит, что в будущем ему предстоит много работы, как будто до этого ему было нечем заняться.

— Надеюсь, что этот мир не сплошное болото... — устало пыхтел Узумаки, кое-как удерживая свое тело на поверхности проклятого болота. — Чтобы я еще хоть раз...  
Как же хорошо, что в свое время Какаши-сенсей их этому обучал.  
В тот раз был обычный денек, а вся их группа отправилась познавать, как следует перебираться по болотистой местности без использования чакры, а чтобы их немного простимулировать, в воде плавали пиявки, которые любили высасывать чакру и вообще жизненную энергию. А закинули их туда в одних трусах! Просто для справки: сам Узумаки выжил только чудом, ибо в первые же секунды чуть не помер от потери крови, увидев голую спинку Сакуры-чан.  
Надо ли говорить, кто был первым, а кто последним? Ситуация хотя и была забавная, но, когда сам Хатаке закинул их туда во второй раз, он уже начал предельно четко объяснять, что и как следовало делать, примером выступал сам Наруто, поскольку только у него чакры было еще достаточно, ибо Учиха и Харуно были выпиты почти досуха. Ох, сколько же тогда приятных минут ему доставили эти пиявки! Но в результате Узумаки научился более-менее нормально передвигаться в подобной местности, за что сейчас своему учителю был благодарен, только об этом тот никогда не узнает. А причиной такого острого желания их обучать у Какаши была миссия, которую им следовало выполнить! Совместил приятное с полезным и повеселился за их счет. Правда, вот после миссии их ждали горячие источники, на которых команда смогла хорошо расслабиться, и это было неплохо настолько, что сенсею решили простить его грехи. Хотя была вероятность того, что тот просто испугался, ибо Наруто уже был готов жестоко отомстить, а помощи Учихи и Харуно он только обрадовался, ибо открывался огромный выбор вариантов.  
«Если бы это было так, я бы тебе помог...» — гордо сообщил лис, продолжая пребывать в хорошем настроении даже спустя почти три часа после рассвета.  
— А куда идти, ты, случаем, не знаешь? — Наруто было уже даже тяжело говорить, ибо его чакра утекала как песок сквозь пальцы, хотя в последнее время ситуация стала значительно лучше, и он уже проваливался в жижу не каждый шаг, а всего лишь раз в несколько минут, когда терял концентрацию.  
«Еще километров десять в ту же сторону, куда идешь ты», — то, что сам биджу отлично ощущал пространство, ничуть не улучшало настроения блондина, поскольку он не видел дальше десяти метров из-за тумана, который лишь слегка рассеивался под натиском солнца.  
— Ты меня просто обрадовал... — прошипел блондин, после чего встал, дабы немного успокоиться, и продолжил свой путь, проклиная все и вся и надеясь найти здесь хотя бы речку, чтобы была возможность хоть немного помыться.

Последние десять километров превратились для Узумаки в сущий ад, и он спокойно это признавал, поскольку не был уверен в том, что подобную тренировку не стал бы устраивать сенсей Толстобровика. Нет, Наруто всегда был за хорошую тренировку на самой грани, это делало его сильнее, но у всего должен был быть предел! И то сумасшествие, которое устраивал Ли, пускай это и было круто, блондин считал немного глупым где-то глубоко в душе. Но сегодня ему пришлось пройти тренировку по нагрузкам равную той, которую устраивал себе Рок Ли, и даже в чем-то её превосходящую, особенно после того случая, когда юный джинчурики решил повторить подобную крутизну, считая, что так он станет сильнее. Но реальность разбила кирпич о его лицо, ибо выдержать нечто подобное даже для обладающего безумной выносливостью Узумаки было чем-то запредельным, одно лишь сейчас успокаивало сердце Наруто — тогда у него хотя бы оставалась чакра!  
— Будь все это проклято! — то ли прошипел, то ли простонал юноша, с трудом пытаясь дышать и не заплакать от боли, поскольку его резерв впервые был настолько пуст! Юный Узумаки и раньше знал, что такое боль, попробуй тут этого не знать, и очень многое пережил, но еще никогда он не был настолько беспомощным и слабым!  
«Ну что, понял, какой путь тебе еще предстоит проделать?» — ехидно осведомился лис, который все последние десять километров сбивал Наруто концентрацию, из-за чего расход чакры резко увеличился.  
— Заткнись, меховой коврик! — Джинчурики был весь в грязи, его тело болело и не желало слушаться команд, глаза слипались, впрочем, все это было неважно, ибо Узумаки лежал, уткнувшись лицом в землю, а еще следовало вспомнить о приятных удушливых ароматах, что витали над поверхностью болота, из-за которых возникало желание выплюнуть свои легкие.  
«Даже несмотря на все то, чем ты занимался, сейчас все такой же слабый...» — и хотя блондин и хотел ответить биджу, но, почувствовав, как его наполняла чакра, смог сдержаться. Это было подобно глотку чистой и свежей воды после длительных скитаний по пустыне. — В том мире ты не сможешь быстро стать сильным, здесь же у тебя есть все для этого...»  
Впрочем, что там дальше желал сказать проклятый лис, Наруто уже не слышал: он заснул, и тело, ощутив ручеек чакры, смогло расслабиться, а разум не возжелал этому препятствовать.

— Сколько... я... проспал? — кое-как сумел спросить Узумаки, не понимая, откуда ощущал этот отвратительный запах, то ли он витал вокруг, то ли так воняло у него изо рта.  
«Достаточно долго, чтобы я мог подтвердить свою теорию, — Лис более не лучился довольством, теперь его голос вновь был спокоен, во всяком случае, насколько может быть спокойным голос у огромного комка чакры. — В этом мире сутки длятся дольше, чем на Земле, так что у тебя есть еще все шансы до вечера поймать что-нибудь».  
— Для начала мне следует очиститься... — пробормотал джинчурики, вспоминая о том, в каком ужасном состоянии он отрубился. — Что это за проклятое болото?  
«Это не просто проклятое болото, сам этот мир проклят! — возвестил с каким-то безумным пафосом в голосе Кьюби. — В этом мире очень мало энергии, почти вся она вытекает в окружающий этот мир щит, а также куда-то за его грани... — подождав, пока Узумаки соберет мысли в кучу, Кьюби продолжил: — Таким образом, расход энергии, особенно для нас с тобой в этом мире, просто огромен. Помнишь, я говорил, что может произойти со мной на Земле? Так вот, здесь это может произойти и так, если ты не будешь контролировать чакру. Мир, в попытке восполнить утраченное, нас просто выпьет досуха».  
— Чудесная перспектива...  
Кое-как поднявшись, Наруто даже замер от удивления, поскольку трава вокруг него была зеленая и полная жизни, тогда как уже через метр была вновь какая-то серая и мертвая.  
«Уже заметил? Пока я в твоем теле, могу ограничивать влияние мира на нас, таким образом, ты сможешь восполнять чакру, но нужно добиться того, чтобы ты сам каждую секунду не выбрасывал её в пустоту, — Лис был чему-то очень доволен. — Лучшего места для тренировок найти трудно!»  
— То же самое произойдет и с магами? — Узумаки хотел сразу же уточнить по поводу самых опасных его противников на данный момент.  
«А вот здесь самое веселое... У магов лишь чуть больший расход энергии при таких условиях будет, да восстанавливаются они медленнее, а вот нас с тобой мир просто будет пытаться выпить, — сказать, что подобное Наруто обрадовало, значит, объявить крестовый поход против истины. — Чакра отличается от маны, или как там её маги называют, и потому для магов в подобной ситуации разве что расход энергии выше».  
— И почему же, о мудрый лис? — И пускай Наруто хотелось плеваться от подобных слов, но сейчас надо было просто перетерпеть. К тому же у него было более важное занятие — очистка от грязи!  
«Я рад, что ты наконец понял это! — блондин не сомневался, что биджу в данный момент скалился. — Да потому, мой юный падаван... — блондин в который раз повторил про себя, что больше не станет смотреть подобные фильмы. — ...что любой мир живет за счет чакры! Как ты думаешь, откуда берется природная чакра? Или уже забыл лекции?»  
— Я помню...  
Сказать по правде, у Наруто еще и голова болела из-за постоянных попыток сосредоточиться. Все, что у него выходило раньше без особых проблем, во всяком случае, прямо перед самым перемещением, теперь почти не получалось! У юноши даже возникло ощущение, что он вновь учился всему заново!  
«А раз помнишь, то спешу тебя обрадовать, что в этом мире природной чакры кот наплакал. А местами, как, например, с этим болотом, не знаю уж из-за чего, но возникают целые энергетические воронки, которые выпьют любого, кто к ним слишком близко подойдет».  
— Значит, в других местах будет легче? — Самое главное для себя джинчурики вычленил.  
«Даже не надейся! — Кьюби тут же все понял и не дал своему носителю обрадоваться. — Тренироваться будешь здесь!»  
— Тренироваться здесь я могу в любой другой день, а сейчас мне надо помыться и найти людей! — Жить рядом с воняющим болотом, а также на одних только пищевых пилюлях желания у Узумаки не было никакого.  
«Ты так уверен в том, что в этом мире есть люди? — вот за это ехидство Наруто и желал стать настолько сильным, чтобы потом когда-нибудь в тот самый светлый миг надрать этому коврику с ушами задницу! — Кто-то в этом мире точно живет, но не будь уверен, что здесь есть люди. А сейчас заканчивай свою очистку и можешь идти искать хоть кого-нибудь...»  
— И далеко мне идти?  
Процесс очистки одежды шел медленно, но радовало, что вообще продвигался вперед. В который раз Узумаки был рад тому, что первым ему пришлось изучать землю. Нет, если бы была вода, тоже было бы хорошо, но из воды крышу над головой не построить.  
«Топай в том же направлении, может быть, кого-нибудь и встретишь...» — по голосу биджу становилось понятно, что тут опять ушел куда-то в свои мысли и отвлекать его было бы глупо.

Сколько Наруто потратил на очистку своей одежды, он не знал, но был уверен в том, что времени прошло прилично, но вот солнце не слишком сильно изменило свое положение на горизонте. Нет, оно его изменило, но сам Узумаки не мог даже предположить, сколько же прошло времени, поскольку его внутренние часы начали давать сбой в этом странном мире, который может его просто оставить без чакры, а после и убить, выпив его жизнь. Но в любом случае, даже не зная того, сколько же времени было потрачено на очистку, у джинчурики не было желания оставаться рядом с местом, где он чуть не расстался с жизнью.  
Последующие несколько часов легкого бега только подтвердили слова Кьюби о том, что в этом мире сутки длятся дольше, но вот насколько, сказать было трудно, хотя двигаться он перестал, только когда сил почти не осталось, а произошло это уже глубоким вечером. Пожалуй, единственное, что сейчас обрадовало юного шиноби, — это наличие животных и птиц, которых сейчас можно было услышать.  
— Ну вот опять... — К счастью для Узумаки, сейчас ситуация была намного лучше, чем немногим ранее в этот день. Пускай он и устал, но благодаря Кьюби в его теле было сейчас достаточно чакры. А ведь надо было еще создать для себя укрытие, а также расставить ловушки. — Ну, поехали...  
Через полчаса злой, но довольный Узумаки, которому пришлось довольствоваться только пищевыми пилюлями, разместился под небольшим навесом, который он с трудом смог создать благодаря клонам. Все ловушки были расставлены, укрытие над головой было, тело прикрыто с помощью земли и его разогревал Кьюби, решивший таким образом его поощрить. Но сам джинчурики считал, что истинной причиной являлось его нежелание тут помереть, если с ним что-то произойдет.

Проснувшись на следующее утро Наруто почти сразу же понял, что нынешняя ситуация почти полностью повторяла оную же в его родном мире. Он выбрался из уютной деревни и оказался за её пределами, столкнувшись с жестокой правдой мира. Осталось только встретиться с парочкой, состоящей из учителя-мечника и уникального ученика, и схожесть станет просто поразительной. Нет, для полной симметрии не хватает еще пьяного мостостроителя, но без этого он как-нибудь проживет точно.  
— Проклятье, как же я не хочу никуда влезать... — И это было правдой! Осознав величину той жопы, в которой он оказался, юный джинчурики уже подумывал о том, как бы соорудить обратный портал. — Чертова интуиция, почему она иногда молчит? — пробормотал злой Узумаки, смотря на мертвого кролика, что обнаружился рядом с его укрытием, и буквально в паре метров от него волка. — Строительные гвозди — хорошая вещь. И убойные, и недорогие.  
Естественно, юноша сравнивал их с оружием из своего мира, где хороший комплект кунаев уже стоил прилично, что уж сказать о сенбонах. А уж если все это еще выполнено и из чакропроводящего металла, то цена становилась совершенно заоблачной. На Земле, правда, металлы также были не самого лучшего качества, но цена на гвозди, а также их количество в упаковке серьезно склоняли Узумаки к пониманию того, что он идиот. Ведь работал же на мосту, помогая Тазуне, ради развлечения кидал почти такие же гвозди, почему не понял раньше?! Места много не занимают, выдерживают достаточные нагрузки, а если пропитать чакрой, то становятся, пускай и одноразовыми, зато смертельными орудиями. Накрутить взрывную печать — и чунина убьет точно!  
— Какой же я дурак... — простонал Наруто, только сейчас удосужившись посчитать, во сколько же его кошелек был бы полнее, если бы он сразу взялся за строительные гвозди! Гвоздей много, искать их потом не надо, стоят копейки по сравнению со всем остальным, и они гораздо более убойные!  
«Случилось невозможное... Наверное, этой ночью был парад планет», — как-то вяло прокомментировал произошедшее лис.  
— Кьюби, с тобой все хорошо? — Нет, Узумаки уже смирился со своею участью, но он боялся того, что у его карманного ушастого хомяка, теперь хотя бы есть чем бесить Кьюби, поехала крыша.  
«Относительно... — донесся вялый ответ. — Просто я сейчас решаю, что сделать с сотворившим нечто подобное в этом мире: то ли тут же убить при встрече, то ли попроситься в ученики...»  
— ЧТО?! — Сон как рукой сняло.  
«Не ори... Когда подтянешь знания, а ты их подтянешь, у тебя будет такое же мнение...»  
— Чертов лис... — Решив наплевать на нынешнее состояние биджу, ибо это чревато в первую очередь для его разума, повторять не хотелось, Наруто принялся свежевать ночную добычу, которая неизвестно как вообще подобралась так близко, да и он сам не проснулся. — А это вообще есть можно?!  
Не то чтобы Узумаки был привередлив, но, после того как он съел что-то странное и пойманное, то в восьми из десяти случаев это заканчивалось на унитазе. Нет, потом путем долгих экспериментов было выяснено, что тогда были виноваты ягоды, которые были найдены и употреблены, но в двух из десяти случаях виновата была именно живность. А тут хотя и кролик, но из другого мира.  
— Есть или не есть, вот в чем вопрос...  
Фраза, услышанная у каких-то ряженых клоунов, очень сильно понравилась клону, да и оригинал её потом смог оценить, а главное, что её можно изменить почти под любую ситуацию.  
Впрочем, уверовав в то, что биджу его все равно исцелит, Узумаки приступил к своему завтраку, который не сильно-то отличался по своему вкусу от кроликов его родного мира. На земле, к сожалению, так и не удалось попробовать ничего из знакомых походных блюд, а то, что он видел, хотя и имело одно название, по виду уж сильно отличалось. Но даже вкусный завтрак мерк перед необходимостью что-то сейчас делать, ибо лис теперь от него не отстанет, а выбираться из этого проклятого места все же нужно было.  
Да, для тренировок этот мир подходит идеально, но это не значит, что ему нравится тут находиться! Откровенно говоря, Наруто бы лучше остался у Вилл. Рядом есть подруга, с которой можно все обсудить и повеселиться, почувствовать то, чего он был лишен, в городе можно спокойно найти для себя денег, добыча их также проблем не вызывает. Обучение благодаря клонам проходило очень быстро, так что и на этот счет можно было не переживать, и все было бы довольно хорошо, если бы картину не портили маги. Те, кто его пугал своими непонятными силами. Те, кто может влиять на его дзютсу и представлять опасность для него. Да и Наруто уже начал действовать, а остановиться — значит проиграть, а проигрывать юноша не любил.  
Также следовало отметить, что сейчас в городе ему просто опасно оставаться, ибо то, что его до сих пор не обнаружили, — это чистая удача! Сколько раз клоны слышали о том, что агенты его обсуждают? Много, достаточно много, чтобы заставить джинчурики нервничать, а значит, всех, кто может представлять для него опасность, надо убить, и всех причастных к тайне тоже, не считаясь с потерями, поскольку если этого не сделать, то его будут искать. А удирать от всего мира или даже одной страны, да еще и находясь в пределах её границ, Узумаки не имел совершенно никакого желания. И это не говоря уже обо всех технических наворотах, на которые дзютсу хоть и действуют, но если очень захотеть, то его смогут найти. А это значит только одно: ликвидация всех, кто знает или хотя бы догадывается о нем в рядах противника.  
— Как же я все это ненавижу... — пробормотал юноша, чувствуя отвращение к своим мыслям.  
Не то чтобы ему было противно это делать, о нет, Наруто мог спокойно убить всех врагов, особенно если он о них ничего не знает, но тут ситуация сложилась для него не очень хорошая. Все его противники — люди, работающие на правительство, и почти у всех у них есть семьи и дети, и своими действиями джинчурики не желал этих детей подвести хоть как-то близко к его жизни. Воспоминания еще были свежи и не желали исчезать. Но учителя и сенсей вбили в их головы правила, даже если ученики не желали этого, даже если были готовы сопротивляться. Джирайя на примерах рассказал, что происходило с теми, кто проявлял милосердие в подобных ситуациях, какие последствия это принесло не только для слабого духом, но и для многих других. Здесь же хоть Наруто отвечал только за себя, но у него уже была подруга, да и Мия-тян была ему близка. Что будет, если он проявит слабость?  
— Эй, хомяк ушастый, — яростный вой был словно живительная влага, отчего довольный оскал помимо его воли появился на лице, — куда там дальше?  
«Неблагодарная букашка... — Кьюби понадобилось еще несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. Узумаки же занимался сворачиванием несработавших ловушек. — Иди, куда хочешь, если что-нибудь почувствую, то дам знать...»  
— Пф... — Оставить последнее слово за лисом блондин не мог, и потому ему пришлось копировать Учиху, ибо его действия всегда были универсальны. А еще это дополнительный способ позлить лиса.  
Хатаке Какаши же показал на деле, что случается с теми, кого они по доброте душевной отпускают. Это был поучительный урок для всей их команды, и неважно, что все, скорее всего, было заранее подготовлено, но это был шанс, при этом шанс с довольно высоким процентом на исполнение, и потому оставлять живых после себя Наруто не имел никакого права.

Несколько часов быстрого бега по лесному массиву заставили Узумаки задуматься над тем, как же все-таки различались их миры. У него дома были огромные, толстые деревья, по которым было очень удобно перемещаться верхними путями. На Земле было также достаточно деревьев, но все они были довольно слабыми и в большинстве своем выдержать способ перемещения шиноби не могли, разве что использовать для перемещения их стволы. В этом же мире ситуация вообще была странной. Попадались места, где деревья были достаточно высокие и прочные, чтобы можно было использовать перемещение по верхним путям, в других же местах все было в точности наоборот, а где-то подходящие и не совсем деревья перемешались настолько сильно, что можно было даже запутаться, и все это было плохо, поскольку разобраться, где и как правильно перемещаться, было сложно.  
Но даже подобные проблемы не заставили Наруто замедлиться, как и то, что чакры хотя и уходит намного больше, но каждый шаг для него — это тренировка! Подобное помогало смириться с не очень приятной ситуацией, когда на многие километры не было ни одной живой души. К подобному юный джинчурики не привык. А ведь еще вставал вопрос о том, смогут ли его понять местные жители или же нет. А если они его не поймут и ни один из изученных языков не поможет, то что ему вообще тогда делать? Ну, в таком случае ему останется уйти как можно дальше и построить портал, чтобы вернуться, и молиться всем известным богам, чтобы повезло и Кьюби не ошибся.

За подобными размышлениями прошло еще несколько часов, и наконец Узумаки смог выбраться из леса, причем выбраться очень удачно. Всего в нескольких километрах от него стояла деревенька, во всяком случае, крепкие дома он видел. И только в этот момент голову Наруто посетила мысль, что в этом мире технический прогресс мог отставать от Земли, не говоря уже про его родной мир. И что тогда делать? Клонов в больших количествах использовать трудно, так что не повоюешь.  
— Да будь оно все... — пробормотал юноша, после чего сорвался в сторону селения.  
К сожалению, селение выглядело покинутым, причем совсем недавно, что удалось установить почти тут же, ведь в некоторых местах еще ходили курицы, а также в паре домов в печах горел огонь. Но мысли о том, что же тут произошло, довольно скоро покинули голову Узумаки, поскольку ответ нашелся сам собой, ибо он был у него буквально перед глазами. Один из клонов нашел овраг, в котором лежали трупы женщин и детей, а также несколько мужских, тут были и старики в большинстве своем.  
— И кто же это совершил? — сжимая кулаки от злости, чуть ли не прошипел юноша.  
Подобная картина была видна им и раньше, но тогда все было понятно, ибо их команда охотилась за бандой преступников, за сбродом, который подчинялся только сильнейшему. Сбродом управляют, словно безмозглой толпой, которой, по сути, они и являются, но в таком случае следы выглядят совсем по-другому. Несколько минут поисков дали результаты, все же Наруто, хотя и тренировался, был не слишком хорошим следопытом — очередная ветвь, которую ему придется изучать. И картина для Узумаки открылась намного более полная, чем раньше, и она сильно не понравилась джинчурики.  
Из увиденного выходило только то, что часть населения, причем гораздо больше, чем в зданиях обычно проживало, покинула селение, только вот не выходило понять, когда это произошло. В селении остались еще их люди, а после те быстро перебили всех оставшихся жителей, стащили их в овраг и поспешили покинуть вырезанную деревню, причем почти ничего не забрав, не устраивая разграбления пустых домов. Лишь в паре домов удалось найти следы предполагаемых изнасилований, тела же он не желал исследовать.  
— Разбойники так себя не ведут...  
Картина, которая сложилась в голове джинчурики, сильно ему не нравилась, ибо было слишком много всего, что он не понимал.  
«Осмотри дома...»  
И пускай предложение лиса Наруто не нравилось, но что будет с теми, кто ушел ранее, и так понятно, а необходимость заниматься мародёрством ему уже давно объяснили. Хотя если уж говорить откровенно, то для самого джинчурики это была бесполезная лекция, ибо он просто не понимал, от чего кривились Саске и Сакура-чан.  
— Вы знаете, что делать. — Вновь созданные клоны кивнули и рассыпались по селению, старые уже успели рассеяться.  
Не нравилось Наруто во всем происходящем только то, что он обирал дома крестьян, а также то, что ему не слишком и надо то, что там находилось. Вот обобрать трупы пьяных, бандитов, погибших врагов, что не вызывали у него уважения, было для него нормально, но обирать без очевидной необходимости дома крестьян ему не нравилось.  
— Мда, не так много, как могло бы быть... — смотря на небольшую горку бесполезного хлама, среди которого каким-то чудом обнаружился мешочек с монетами, скривился Узумаки. — Как и думал, это было бесполезно...  
Половину того, что притащили клоны, признав условно полезным, Наруто не знал, другая же половина сейчас была бесполезна, а запечатывать он все это не желал. Так что да, единственная полезная находка — это мешочек с несколькими монетами, в который по мелочи еще скидывали нашедшее клоны.  
«В лесу кто-то есть...»  
И хотя до леса было довольно далеко для обычного человека, но подобное предупреждение в устах Кьюби звучало как свершившийся факт.

Спустя пару минут очень быстрого бега вслед за клонами, и Узумаки уже сидел на дереве, наблюдая за юношей, который был одет в какие-то совсем уж простые штаны да рубаху. Даже на вид они выглядели грубыми и прочными, но не это заинтересовало Наруто, а лук, который держал неизвестный. И пускай на его лице не было еще бороды, да и понятно было, что он лишь ненамного старше самого блондина, но вот уверенные движения, а также общая напряженность заставляли усиленно думать.  
У него было всего несколько фактов, но даже так он не мог их правильно сложить, поскольку юноша прятался за деревьями и посматривал в сторону деревни. И все бы было в порядке, если бы он не находился прямо на пути, через который ушли те, кто покинул вырезанное селение.  
— Ну почему все всегда так сложно?! — как-то даже обреченно пробормотал Узумаки, тихо спрыгивая вниз, и подходя как можно ближе к незнакомцу, которого он хотел проверить. — Добрый день. — Ему еще Старик Третий говорил, что с незнакомыми людьми надо быть вежливыми. Правда, Наруто не был уверен в том, правда ли ему подобное говорили или же нет.  
— %%;№? — Юноша умудрился с места подпрыгнуть чуть ли не на метр! А ведь он обычный крестьянин! — @@#%;№«? — «Шпион» отскочил от него еще на несколько шагов и прицелился из лука, при этом сильно дрожа всем телом.  
— Да не собираюсь я тебе ничего делать... — «Проклятье, и как теперь разговаривать?»  
— $#$@@? — тот, не прекращая, верещал что-то на своем странном языке.  
— Уймись. — Миг, и лук парня валялся в стороне, а он сам от ужаса сидел, прижимаясь к стволу дерева. — Я — Узумаки Наруто... — Все, что осталось сделать, — это прибегнуть к языку жестов и надеяться, что у этого «шпиона» с головой все в порядке.

Полчаса, гребаных полчаса Наруто потратил на то, чтобы добиться от юноши хоть чего-то вразумительного! И за все это время он не смог даже вытащить его имени, не прибегая к пыткам! Кьюби веселился вовсю, это было хорошо слышно, он даже подкидывал различные глупые идеи, которые Узумаки уже через пятнадцать минут принялся воплощать в жизнь, поскольку у него все возможные варианты подошли к концу, а мозг был готов расплавиться, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-нибудь в этом их курином языке.  
«Так, надеюсь, что я ошибся... — и хотя возможность этого была крайне мала, но Наруто искренне хотел верить в то, что он ошибся касательно этого юноши. Впрочем, его желания не отключили мозги, как это иногда случалось раньше, и он, пока «шпион» не видел, заменил себя клоном, а сам спрятался в ветвях того самого дерева, на котором сидел до этого. — А теперь посмотрим, что будет дальше...»  
Спустя еще несколько минут, во время которых клон по-прежнему пытался вытащить хоть что-то из обитателя этого мира, тем самым просто на всякий случай не давая тому заподозрить хоть что-то, клон отвернулся и, принявшись ругаться, специально не оборачивался в сторону юноши. Тот же, быстро что-то сообразив, подскочил к луку, вытащил стрелу и выпустил её в спину клону, который тут же развеялся. Юноша же заверещал от ужаса, откинул в сторону лук и ломанулся по следам, что остались от ушедших ранее людей.  
«Ну вот, а я надеялся ошибиться... — печально вздохнув, Узумаки последовал за одним из врагов, теперь уже точно. Ведь еще в своем мире он давно знал и выучил: если хочешь что-нибудь узнать, помоги крестьянам, правда, и этот момент в них старательно вбивал Какаши-сенсей. — Надеюсь, что они недалеко ушли...»

Сколько прошло времени, Узумаки Наруто сказать даже не пытался, поскольку в этом мире его внутренние часы сильно сбились, и он даже не мог посчитать, сколько же в действительности прошло времени с момента, как он появился в этом мире. Но это не мешало ему следовать за юношей, который уже спустя не так уж и много времени остановился, чтобы отдышаться, и, потратив минут десять, по ощущениям Узумаки, на высматривание слежки, принялся бежать уже гораздо медленнее. Правда, иногда юноша все равно останавливался и сидел в «засаде», пытаясь выявить преследователя. Наруто не знал, чувствовал он его или же просто пытается перестраховаться, но такую примитивную «засаду» даже он на втором курсе академии не устраивал!  
Впрочем, юному джинчурики было на это плевать, поскольку он для себя уже установил новую цель — отбить крестьян и попытаться с ними договориться, и оставалось надеяться, что этому «шпиону» понадобится не так много времени, чтобы добраться до своих сообщников. Пока же происходило преследование, Наруто отмечал для себя то, что чем дальше он отходил от того проклятого болота, тем более живым казался лес. Нет, и в нем были некоторые места, что буквально выпивали из него чакру, но здесь все было намного легче, ибо, как справляться с подобным, он уже научился, пускай и не так хорошо, как нужно, но достаточно, чтобы подобные мелкие аномалии не доставляли хлопот. И пускай это было заметно и ранее, но после пересечения того поля подобное стало заметно особенно хорошо, это выделялось и тем, что в этом лесу уже была живность! Причем иногда эта живность походила на ту, что обитала на полигоне под номером сорок четыре.

Но все это отошло на второй план, когда гонка наконец подошла к концу, а «шпион» прибежал к своим сообщникам, при этом без сил упав на поляне, пытаясь отдышаться.  
«Обычное отребье... — презрительно скривился Узумаки, смотря на лица людей, что были так похожи на подобные в его же мире. Правда, здесь он тут же столкнулся со странностью: некоторые «люди» отличались от своих сообщников. Начать стоило хотя бы с небольших рогов или наростов на лысых головах, а также кожа, которая у многих не совпадала по цвету. — Это что, демоны?..»  
Так уж получилось, что на Земле Наруто узнал о демонах, а в некоторых книгах были даже их четкие изображения и способы призыва. Клонов тогда погибло много, ибо эти предатели, найдя подобную информацию и помня о ситуации своего босса, собрали все, что только можно, по Суккубам, а после разом развеялись, перед этим просмотрев несколько часов порно-фильмы. Две девушки, которых он выкупил у того сутенера, понадобились еще раз, и срочно.  
Если бы Наруто тогда догадался собрать всю информацию, то столько людей бы не погибло, а так из-за того, что кое-кто посчитал себя самым умным, Узумаки пришлось уничтожить подпольный бордель и вытаскивать девушек, которых он считал уже своими. И что тогда было не так? Он заплатил цену намного большую, чем девушки могли бы собрать, не бил их, работать не заставлял, денег им на пропитание оставил, так что было не так?! У них в мире аристократы иногда выкупали у родителей девочек и девушек, чтобы они работали на них, ему даже Джирайя это показал на примере, после чего отправил купленную у родителей девочку со своим клоном к Минако-сама уборщицей.  
Но оказалось, что ситуация в этом мире немного другая и значение слов он понял не до конца правильно, а Анзу просто не успела ему все пояснить, поскольку клон, как только доставил послание, тут же свалил и развеялся. В результате его непонимания всей ситуации пришлось убивать, тем самым, «возможно», привлекая к себе ненужное внимание.  
«Надо думать, чтобы так же не ошибиться... — эти мысли относились к тем, кого Узумаки посчитал демонами, поскольку он не чувствовал от них ничего необычного, да и на людей, хотя и немного странных, они были похожи. Девушек же среди разбойников не было, и тем самым подтвердить, что это демоны, не представлялось возможным, в какой-то книге говорилось, что все демоны обязательно совращают и насилуют женщин. — И что теперь?»  
В его же родном мире за демонов принимали биджу, а также многих других существ, но все они славились своей кровожадностью! Во всяком случае, Наруто ни разу не слышал о демонах-совратителях. В новом же мире все демоны почему-то стремились насиловать женщин, он даже какие-то комиксы на этот счет видел в японском квартале, а у некоторых из них даже щупальца были!  
«Перестань вспоминать женщин и займись делом!..» — рык лиса вырвал из воспоминаний, что заставили его тогда покраснеть.  
— А что я еще могу сейчас сделать?  
Все, что осталось сейчас Наруто, — это сидеть и ждать, ведь, куда идти дальше, было непонятно. Нет, он мог бы попытаться выследить, но клоны могут быстро развеяться, а после искать еще и эту группу он не хотел.  
«Где-то недалеко я чувствую большую группу людей, так что от этих можешь избавиться...»  
Полагаться на лиса в этом вопросе не хотелось, но пытаться разговорить бандитов вообще дело глупое, особенно если это необязательно.  
— Только попробуй ошибиться, меховой коврик... — К этой кличке Кьюби привык быстро, и потому Наруто не хотел повторения с новой. Да, из лиса хомяк выходит странный, но ведь выходит же!  
Волна чакры, и на поляне, где о чем-то спорили бандиты, что только сейчас закончили выслушивать юношу, появилось с три десятка клонов против почти вдвое большего отряда, но тех численное преимущество не спасло. Как оказалось, жители этого мира хотя и сильнее физически, но по мускулатуре даже у самых хлипких это было хорошо заметно, но вот убивались они так же легко, поскольку лишь единицы что-то попытались сделать. Клоны тут же принялись собирать трофеи, а оригинал рванул в сторону разгорающейся битвы, звуки которой услышал уже не более чем через пару минут.

И пускай в планах у Узумаки было сразу же ворваться в бой, но было несколько факторов, что не позволили ему это сделать. Во-первых, он ощутил магов; во-вторых, Наруто замер, словно врезался в стену, увидев тех, кто сражался. В-третьих, бандиты местами были не похожи на бандитов!  
— Да что тут происходит?! — чуть не вскричал юноша, наблюдая за тем, как явные уродливые монстры в составе солдат рвали крестьян на куски!  
Теперь Наруто не знал, кому следовало помогать. С обеих сторон были маги. С одной стороны были видны хорошо вооруженные военные, среди которых было много жутких монстров, а с другой можно было разглядеть остатки крестьян, что кидались на солдат. И потому Наруто пришлось замереть в нерешительности, следя за развернувшейся битвой. Нет, подобное он уже наблюдал в той же стране Волн и потому не был удивлен увиденным, ведь шиноби сражаются далеко не так. Но вот монстры его серьезно озадачили, и потому Узумаки судорожно пытался решить, кому же следует помогать. Пока буквально не увидел ответ!  
— Значит, я не ошибся!  
В колонне солдат, которую окружили бандиты, были хорошо заметны груженные вещами повозки и несколько карет, в одной из которых Узумаки увидел выглянувших буквально на миг девушек. На пленниц они похожи не были совершенно.  
Маги были с обеих сторон, солдаты только с одной, ведь среди бандитов хотя и были умелые воины, но солдатами их назвать не получалось, поскольку они действовали слишком непрофессионально. А ведь как должны действовать солдаты, Наруто понял только сейчас! У себя дома он этого увидеть не успел, на Земле пользовались совсем другим оружием. А вот в этом новом и совершенно непонятном мире оружие было похоже на то, каким пользовались у него дома, только здесь оно слегка отличалось своим внешним видом, были щиты, и не использовали чакру, как самураи. У разбойников же хотя у большей части и была хорошая броня и щиты, но действовали они крайне не сработанно.  
Со стороны бандитов было по пять магов с каждой стороны дороги, на стороне же солдат был всего лишь один, и по нему было заметно, что мужчина, которому было не меньше сорока лет, уже начал выдыхаться. И тут же становилось понятно, что, если бы не эта десятка более слабых магов, нападавших уже разбили бы, несмотря ни на что. Так что план удалось составить быстро, и в ход пошли строительные гвозди, которые почти вмиг удалось напитать чакрой под завязку. Быстрый взмах руками, пока его не заметили, и пятерка магов, чьи щиты не выдержали и разлетелись осколками, повалились на землю уже мертвыми, а спустя миг упала и вторая пятерка. Одного из магов даже разорвало на две части, металл не выдержал нагрузки и, после того как впился в плоть мага, взорвался.  
Но этого сразу же не заметили из-за жуткого шума, который создавала битва, да и до этого маги били намного сильнее. Решив, что солдатам лучше помочь, ведь после этого уже они ему могут помочь и объяснить, что же здесь происходит и вообще где он. К счастью для себя, Наруто находился не так далеко от головы колонны, которую атаковали с двух сторон, и потом клоны успели быстро обойти бандитов, нанеся им сокрушительный удар в спину, после чего началось форменное избиение впавших в панику котят. Пожалуй, был только один опасный момент, когда один из нападавших смог пробить строй солдат и кинулся к магу, который, судя по виду и тому, что он все время боя выкрикивал приказы, был среди этой колонны главным. Узумаки считал, что тот магу ничего не сможет сделать, и каково же было его удивление, когда меч разбил вдребезги щит мага!  
— Твою мать!  
Главного среди солдат спасла только реакция тела Наруто, которое среагировало раньше, чем разум смог все осмыслить. Строительный гвоздь в спину бандиту, который когда-то был военным, это было видно по его движениям, и тот замер перед врагом, что снес напавшему голову одним ударом меча.  
После этого закончилось все быстро, а клоны Наруто начали исчезать, оставляя его одного среди полностью ошалевших солдат и монстров, которые что-то ревели друг другу.  
— Эй, вы меня понимаете? — Наруто помахал напрягшимся солдатам рукой.  
— №№%$$#%!  
Что ж, по крайней мере, от него в ужасе не шарахнулись.  
— Да вашу ж мать... Опять?! — Рука впечаталась в лицо против воли. — И что теперь?  
— %%#%##&! — направляя на него копье, прокричал, судя по всему, один из лидеров отрядов, или как их тут называют, чего Узумаки знать не мог.  
— Ками-сама, за что?! — Юный джинчурики уже понял, что будет дальше, но бежать не хотел. — Я получу ответы на свои вопросы...  
— Отставить!..

 

*********

 

Хотя это и было раннее утро, но в городе, который находился почти у самой границы обжитых земель, уже кипела жизнь, несмотря ни на что. Для любого жителя не было ничего необычного, но это только на первый взгляд, однако если приглядеться, то становилось понятно, что что-то все же происходит.  
Вот и для Вьятты — генерала, командующего всеми военными силами на этом куске суши, — было подобное заметно. Впрочем, он и сам знал причину шевеления, ведь именно ему пришлось отдавать приказы на подготовку каравана, который так ждали в столице. Каравана, который мог помочь принцу и тем немногим магам, что еще остались живы после всего произошедшего за последние двадцать лет.  
— Надеюсь, что ничего страшного не произойдет... — пробормотал мужчина, чьи волосы уже тронула седина, а лик все так же уверенно всматривался в горизонт, словно ожидая, что что-то могло произойти.  
Жизнь у самых границ необжитых земель, которые заняты монстрами, никогда не бывает легкой, но нет ничего хуже того, когда войска неожиданно отзывают, оставляя беззащитных людей. И Вьятта знал это лучше других, поскольку он застал еще бабушку нынешнего принца. Обычный безродный сирота, но обладавший огромным магическим резервом, умудрился вырасти и стать грозой врагов королевства, а также монстров, терроризировавших его родные земли.

 

************

 

Когда-то он был маленьким и ничего не понимающим мальчишкой, что восторгался показываемыми ему фокусами. Да, его жизнь не была легкой, но это не значит, что Вьятта не стремился к большему; о нет, он желал взобраться так высоко, как это было возможно, а после, использовав свои силы и знания, помочь дому, который ежегодно подвергался нападениям. Но жизнь смеется над такими юными идеалистами, показывая всю ту грязь, которую на первый взгляд и не заметишь. Она макает в это понимание с головой и оставляет после себя ощущение оплеванности. Вьятта знал его как никто другой.  
Когда он был юным, то мечтал, что станет великим, а после того, как солдаты узнали о его магическом потенциале, ребенок решил, что он был избран. Прикладывая немыслимые для него усилия, Вьятта с каждым днем становился все сильнее и сильнее, пока наконец не достиг нужной планки, чтобы войти в очень малый круг магов. Не тех, кто выдыхался после нескольких десятков заклинаний, а настоящих, тех, кто хранил мир на Меридиане. Это был его триумф, но реальность имеет дурную привычку именно в такие моменты показывать, сколь же ничтожен тот разумный, что мечтает о слишком многом.  
Когда юный маг только перебрался в столицу для прохождения полноценного обучения, восторгаясь тому, насколько же велико и прекрасно его королевство, то повстречал девушку, в которую влюбился, ведь она была красива и умна. Шло время, они взрослели, Вьятта становился сильнее и умнее, но давняя любовь не оставляла его сердце, а тут еще и знание того, что та, кто пленил его сердце, принцесса, которая в будущем должна стать королевой, лишь укрепило его веру в то, что все будет хорошо. Как же потом мужчине было больно осознавать то, что с ним играли, использовали, словно дворцового шута. Принцесса, которая с самого детства крутилась в обществе, где интриги лишь часть жизни, отлично видела его чувства и ничего ему не сказала, хотя и была уже помолвлена. Она игралась с ним, устраивая тайные встречи, поцелуи под луной, свидания. А вскружив ему голову, нанесла болезненный удар, который его почти убил.  
За те несколько лет, пока Вьятта не знал, с кем же он встречался, его сердце пело, он был счастлив и уверен в своем будущем. Он желал королевству, которому посвятил себя, вернуть былое величие, восстать из пепла, словно фениксу, а после под звуки горнов отправиться в другие миры, дабы бороться со тьмой. Тогда он не видел, как смотрела на него девушка, которую он полюбил, впрочем, тогда он много чего не видел. А после правда о том, что его подруга, которая превратилась просто из миленькой девочки в красивую девушку, лишь укрепила его мнение, и Вьятта делал все, чтобы уверенно встать рядом с ней. Так было до того момента, пока он не услышал разговор этой девушки со своей матерью — нынешней Королевой.

 

***********

 

— Генерал, разрешите доложить! — За спиной мужчины возник солдат, впрочем, это было почти так, ведь спокойно ходить не было времени, нужно было все сделать быстро, дабы не подставлять жителей города.  
— Деай, сколько раз я тебе должен говорить, чтобы ты плюнул на все эти заморочки, если сообщение важное? — Вьятта обернулся и посмотрел на своего адъютанта, молодого юношу, который служил при нем уже третий год, попав к нему сразу же после совершеннолетия. Служил хорошо, и скоро его можно было бы отпустить в свободный полет.  
— Прошу прощения, Генерал, но не положено!.. — продолжая тянуться, сообщил юноша, тем самым лишь в очередной раз вырвав вздох разочарования.  
— Сообщай уже... — Вьятта достаточно хорошо знал своего адъютанта и потому не волновался, ибо Деай позволял себе подобное только в ситуациях, когда не было ничего срочного или важного.  
— Губернатор покинул свой дом вместе с семьей и направляется к казармам. Прибудет в ближайшее время. — Единственное, от чего генералу не удалось отучить паренька, — это громко говорить.  
— В таком случае иди и проверь, все ли готово, чтобы эта величественная задница умостилась в карете.  
Адъютант все же не выдержал и самым неприличным образом заржал, после чего покинул генерала, отправляясь выполнять поручение.  
«Эх, был бы он таким всегда, насколько было бы проще...»

 

**********

 

Узнать правду о том, кем же его на самом деле считала принцесса, а также то, что все его мечты не более чем пыль в её глазах, для Вьятты стало страшным ударом, из-за которого он чуть не покончил жизнь самоубийством. Но его спасли, спасли те, кто за ним давно наблюдал. «Круг Магов» — организация, которой плевать на интересы Кандракара, чьим гласом являлись почти все королевы. Они искали способных магов, после чего давали им знания и раскрывали всю правду на происходящее в их мире. Когда же Вьятта узнал о том, как к нему относится любимая девушка, для которой он был не более чем игрушкой, а его мечты о том, что он сможет стать опорой для неё возле трона, для неё просто повод для смеха, то вышел из-под контроля королевской семьи.  
Да, тогда, чуть более восьмидесяти лет назад, он вступил в «Круг» — закрытое общество, что стремилось к процветанию их мира, а не исполнению пожеланий Кандракара. Маги, поднимаясь по иерархической лестнице и занимая все более и более важные позиции, поддерживали и были поддержаны некоторыми родами аристократов, и тем самым в королевстве уже почти сложилась ситуация, когда даже Королева ничего не могла сделать.  
В любом случае та правда, которую ему раскрыли в Круге, была ужасна, а ситуация, сложившаяся в их мире, выглядела еще ужаснее. До исполнения всего того, о чем он только мечтал, Вьятта бы никогда не добрался, но ему помогли и с этим. Помогли прийти в себя, дали направление, информацию, помогли при продвижении по службе. В результате чего к моменту коронации принцессы, которая являлась носительницей Сердца их мира и могла бы прервать большую часть тех несчастий, накрывших их мир, он был Легатом Четвертого Легиона. Хотя после прочтения исторических хроник он не мог считать Легионом те три с половиной тысячи солдат, что были в его подчинении. Но все это было неважно, ибо как же ему было приятно видеть узнавание и понимание в глазах слишком много о себе возомнившей Королевы. Как ему было приятно осознавать то, что она все поняла, и помощи с его стороны она не дождется, а всего-то и нужно было лишь правильно одеться. «Клинок» в спину той, кого он любил, вонзить было слишком приятно, а уж когда её ярость разгоралась в глазах от осознания всего, это воспоминание грело его сердце до сих пор.  
А ведь тогда в Круге все было рассчитано до мельчайших деталей. Да, его использовали, но даже не пытались это скрывать, но Вьятте было на это плевать, поскольку место любви в его сердце заняла ненависть, а также желание мести, которую он и исполнил, исполнив свою роль отравленного клинка. До сих пор Вьятта так и не узнал, что же сделали старшие маги для выполнения своих целей, но, самое главное, это дало результаты.  
Дело все в том, что на Меридиане королевством правят королевы, у которых из поколения в поколение на протяжении более тысячи лет первыми рождались девочки, тем самым не нарушая традицию, что и способствовало их относительно спокойному восшествию на трон. Ну, если забыть обо всех восстаниях младших братьев и сестер, то все было спокойно. Маги же задумали ослабить королевскую власть и вернуть Сердце их мира под свой контроль, даже если им и придется склонить свои головы перед другим, но то будет свободный принц, которому можно будет рассказать, насколько же плох Кандракар. И они задумали исполнить свой план, который готовили более двух столетий и вершиной которого стала именно та самая коронация, на которой присутствовал Вьятта.

 

*********

 

Наблюдая за тем, как в расположение его казарм въезжала богато украшенная карета, мужчина поморщился, поскольку ему надо было проявлять вежливость по отношению к борову, который являлся губернатором их небольшой провинции, единственной, что осталась у королевства за пределами родного материка.  
— Губернатор.  
Еще только уловив приближавшуюся колонну из нескольких карет, в которых находилось все семейство губернатора, а также его слуги, и груженных вещами повозок, мужчина медленно направился на выход из дома, в котором прожил более пятидесяти лет, и потому смог выйти как раз к тому моменту, как одна неприятная ему личность почти вывалилась из кареты.  
— Генерал, — неприязнь у них была обоюдная, — надеюсь, все готово?  
— Конечно же, нет, Ирвин, — не сдерживая ухмылку, ответил Вьятта. — Ты слишком рано вытащил свой жирный зад из дома, так что теперь тебе придется ждать. — Ухмылка превратилась в оскал. «Ну, давай же...» — бесить этого человека было легко и просто, особенно учитывая то, что единственным разумным, который обладал властью в провинции, был только он.  
— В таком случае мне нужно место, где я и моя семья сможем отдохнуть и подождать, — скривившись от ярости и чуть ли не плюясь, прошипел губернатор.  
— Прошу, апартаменты для вас готовы. Но может так получиться, что подготовку придется закончить раньше. — Эту его реплику решили даже не удостаивать вниманием. — Деай, проследи за нашим гостем и убедись, что он не сделает какую-нибудь глупость.  
— Вы не можете так обращаться с моим отцом!.. — Из кареты выглянула головка самой младшей дочери губернатора, которая не далее как декаду назад отметила совершеннолетие. Девушка была мила собой и достаточно умна, во всяком случае, его шпионы говорили именно так. Одно было плохо: своего отца она почти обожала.  
— Юная леди, Ваш отец может сколь угодно много говорить, что здесь он главный, но это далеко не так, — почему-то вся ситуация рассмешила старого мага, — так что, если не желаете уже сегодня вечером оказаться женой вот этого юноши, — кивнул на вмиг покрасневшего не менее, чем девушка, адъютанта генерал, — то советую вести себя тихо и не попадаться мне на глаза.  
— Г-г-господин!..  
Смотря на улепетывающую девушку, а также смущенного юношу, мужчина не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся.

 

************

 

План древних магов был прост и гениален. Дело все в том, что в королевской семье правят королевы, но лишь первенец может полноценно претендовать на престол. Да, далеко не всегда родившиеся первыми девочки были королевами, этот мир был жесток, но именно первенцам уделялось больше всего внимания. Благодаря тому, что Вьятта знал новую Королеву с самого детства, а также имел очень высокий ранг, Королева обязана была с ним встретиться. А благодаря одежде, по которой было легко понять его принадлежность к противникам королевской власти, был очень хороший шанс того, что она потратит рядом с ним больше времени, чем рядом с другими присутствующими.  
Что же, план увенчался успехом, если так можно выразиться. Королева и правда повела себя так, как и было предсказано, но было и то, о чем древние маги не знали, — юная Королева была уже беременна. Таким образом, проклятие легло на еще не рожденное дитя. И хотя план был выполнен, но облегчения Вьятта не испытывал и потому был безмерно рад тому, что его отправили на другой материк, где располагалась последняя провинция их королевства. Провинция, которую ни в коем случае нельзя было потерять.

Древняя империя раскинулась почти на весь мир, и потому было неудивительно то, что все три громадных материка были заняты, но это было давно. За прошедшие тысячелетия из-за действий Кандракара, а также самого магического фона мира королевство уже давно было не столько могущественное, как это было когда-то. В мире, где и так было много проблем с его обитателями, из-за произошедших войн стало еще неспокойнее.  
Ни один из материков не имел названия, и потому было сложно иногда определяться, о чем шла речь, но еще во времена древней Империи все было разделено на провинции, во главе которых стояли люди из влиятельных родов. Но те времена прошли, и лишь по старым картам после всего произошедшего удалось восстановить границы провинций, но случилось это всего пять столетий назад. К несчастью, к тому времени от былого величия остались лишь огрызки, которые едва удавалось удерживать.

Вообще, если говорить правду, то провинция Сэмита, родом из которой и был Вьятта, имела стратегическое значение, и даже не столько из-за до сих пор действующих врат, сколько из-за многочисленных шахт, что были на территории этой провинции. Шахты, где добывались руды, без которых создание магических вещей было почти невозможно, ибо только металлы и минералы из этих шахт были пригодны для магических манипуляций. Также в этих шахтах издревле добывались минералы, которые при добавлении в металл во время ковки мечей или доспехов делали их намного крепче.  
Именно по этой причине провинция была очень важна, даже несмотря на то, что на её северном полуострове располагались последние действующие врата. О них уже давно можно было не беспокоиться, ибо нежить, которая восстала там после всех прошедших войн, надежно заперла мир от попыток вторжения. Нет, чисто теоретически можно было бы пробить полноценный портал в любое другое место Меридиана, но для этого нужна заранее подготовленная площадка, а также огромное количество энергии, которая бы пробила проход. Таким образом, любой, кто бы попытался вторгнуться в их мир, для начала должен был перебить все полчища нежити, а это уже задача сама по себе невыполнимая, ибо нежити плевать на физические повреждения, убить её можно только с помощью магии или оружия, которое было выковано при её помощи.  
Учитывая все известные факторы, назначение получалось вроде бы очень важным, но в то же время чрезвычайно опасным, и считалось скорее ссылкой. И потому мужчина в те годы был необычайно рад перебраться обратно в земли, которые считал своим домом. Да, они были намного опаснее, но в то же время здесь все решала личная сила, а не умение плести словесные кружева. Слабаки долго не выживали — они либо погибали, либо становились сильнее.  
А так как Вьятта сам по себе был очень силен и молва о нем благодаря кое-кому успела далеко разойтись, то его сразу же назначили Генералом провинции. Звание появилось около четырехсот лет назад, придя в их мир со стороны Кандракара. Мужчина мог распоряжаться всеми доступными силами, всем, чем пожелает, и за это должен был заплатить лишь небольшую цену — никогда не приближаться к столице. Предательница его испугалась, но мужчине было уже плевать, он свое дело сделал и потому с чистой совестью согласился, возвращаясь в места, где не было этих отвратительных интриг, где армия твердо стояла за своим лидером, если он был разумен, где простой народ делал все, что от него требовалось, не обращая внимания на аристократию, которой в этих землях не было уже очень и очень давно.  
Своеобразная сказка, пускай и немного страшная, ибо человеческих ресурсов катастрофически не хватало. И ситуация ничуть не изменилась за прошедшие годы с того момента, как нога мужчины вновь ступила на родной берег.

С того момента прошло много времени, очень много, сделано было невообразимое! Удалось обеспечить защиту жителей от разных лесных тварей, при этом сократив количество военных, которые раньше обеспечивали защиту, тем самым перекинув их на новые направления и в первую очередь на те, где резвилась нежить. Стычки случались каждую декаду, и это не говоря уже о том, что раз в три-четыре декады случались не просто стычки, а крупные битвы, иногда, если защитникам не удавалось одержать победу, превращавшиеся в осады города и крепостей. Хуже всего было то, что нежить, пробив брешь, устремлялась вглубь обжитых земель, оставляя после себя только разруху и смерть. А очищать землю от действия нежити очень трудно!  
Ситуацию могли бы спасти подкрепления из столицы или любой другой провинции, но о них забыли еще до его рождения. Люди здесь привыкли полагаться исключительно на себя, но это было опасно, ведь нежить с каждым годом отвоевывала пядь за пядью, приближаясь к границам человеческих поселений, отравляя саму землю. А ведь без продуктов и животных, которых выращивали ради мяса, даже не стоило и думать о том, чтобы хоть что-то изменилось.

Так продолжалось долго, очень долго, ровно до того момента, как его старая знакомая Королева, что была виновата в его негативном отношении к подобного рода девушкам, а после и проблемах с ними, не скончалась, и на престол не взошла новая Королева. Это был своеобразный момент в истории, поскольку только Вьятта и еще несколько магов знали, чего стоит ожидать в дальнейшем. Именно это известие помогло мужчине вырваться из плена рутинных проблем, что буквально поглотили его.  
К счастью, долго ждать не пришлось, и уже спустя несколько лет до него дошла информация о рождении первенца, юного принца Фобоса, мальчика, которых не было уже очень долго. Тогда Вьятта лежал, смотря в потолок своего дома, и улыбался, ведь эта информация уже несла в себе изменения. Кто бы и что ни думал, но изменения уже начались, это было заметно по мере того, как среди простого люда распространялась эта информация. Почему юного принца не убили тут же, было неизвестно, но, очевидно, тут кое-кто подсуетился и не дал этого сделать, благодаря сему впервые за долгое время первым в очереди наследия стал принц.  
Вторым подарком того проклятия, которым мужчина наградил Королеву, было то, что она не могла после рождения принца вновь забеременеть достаточно долгое время, тем самым давая мальчику время набраться сил и понять, в каком королевстве он оказался. И эта часть плана также была выполнена с успехом, судя по тем данным, которые доходили до Генерала из столицы, где у него еще оставались связи.

Время шло, мальчик рос, превращаясь в юношу, становился умнее, ему преподносили необходимые знания, давая все, что ему могло понадобиться в будущем, показывая истинную обстановку в королевстве. И так продолжалось долго, ровно до того момента, как новая волна информации потрясла ума людей — родилась принцесса! Что будет дальше, предсказать было легко, и Вьятта уже знал, что последует за этим.  
Покушения на принца, о которых простому люду почти тут же становилось известно, отсутствие каких-либо действий со стороны Короля и Королевы, а также аристократии лишь подогревали недовольство людей, которые рассчитывали на перемены, что должен был принести принц, когда станет Князем. Простому люду было неизвестно о Сердце мира, которое можно было передавать только от матери к дочери или же забрать силой у сестры. Им до этого было далеко, и потому в народе начались волнения. Побег принца из дворца был лишь делом времени. Но то, что раньше бы посчитали трусостью, сейчас было правильно воспринято в народе, ведь во дворце Фобоса ждала только смерть.  
Последующее стремительное восстание юного принца сам народ воспринял положительно, но для провинции Генерала ничего не изменилось, поскольку войска, даже если бы и хотел, выделить не мог, а потому мужчина просто наблюдал за тем, как развивалась ситуация. Ровно до того момента, как по миру не прокатилась волна, а на небе не появились последствия установки магической Завесы! Что было дальше, Вьятту интересовало уже мало, поскольку из-за завесы, которую установил Кандракар, нежить словно пробудилась от долгого сна. А уж от известия о похищении принцессы, которой уже успели передать Сердце, хотелось взвыть! Это была страшная информация, а также это были страшные последствия. Три города были обращены в руины нежитью за первые два года! Граница передвинулась вглубь на многие лиги, и мало что могло удержать нежить. К счастью, благодаря действиям принца и магов, которые отдали свои жизни во время ритуалов, уже ослабшую волну нежити удалось остановить. Но это не отменяло почти трети солдат, которые были потеряны во время этой почти постоянной битвы.

Что ж, с того момента хоть изменилось и не слишком многое, но благодаря появившейся передышке люди смогли собраться и выстроить новую линию обороны. После чего перенести штаб в город, который был на самом острие кинжала, даже слегка выдаваясь в земли нежити. И лишь созданные магические артефакты не позволяли скверне распространяться.  
И именно по этой причине Вьятта так не хотел никуда уходить, ведь нападение нежити могло произойти в любой момент, но и караван нужно было защищать. А для этого следовало выделить солдат и самому отправиться в путешествие, поскольку в этот раз они доставляли ту самую руду, без которой можно было бы забыть о магических артефактах сразу же. О хороших артефактах, которые в последние годы стали поставлять из столицы, а точнее — мастерских, которые расположены там.

 

**********

 

— Все готово, генерал, — в комнату, предварительно постучавшись, вошел его адъютант, — караван может выдвигаться.  
— Отлично, в таком случае скажи нашим гостям, что время пришло и они могут возвращаться в свою карету, — спокойно ответил мужчина, до сих пор раздумывая над сложившейся ситуацией, в которой он оказался. Да, на их территории им ничто не угрожало, кроме разве что разбойников, которых последний раз видели года два назад, но и инструкции не просто так писали. Он сам же и писал, и большая часть написанного знания была добыта кровью его подчиненных. — Деай, — пока юноша не успел выйти, Вьятта хотел дать ему указания, — ты не отправляешься со мной, а остаешься здесь, в Севресе. Не спорь и не смотри на меня так возмущенно. — Еще не хватало, чтобы подчиненные начали оспаривать его приказы только из-за своих желаний. — Сегодня же вечером ты должен будешь поднять как можно больше стражи и усилить патрули. У меня дурное предчувствие, не знаю, что может произойти, но нежить слишком давно не подходила к нашим границам.  
— Может быть, мы просто всех перебили? — В голосе юноши можно было расслышать надежду, даже особо и не напрягаясь.  
— Я маг и знаю намного больше, чем ты можешь даже предположить, и потому даже не могу, как ты, наивно надеяться на подобный исход. — И правда, высшую нежить они пока что не видели. — Ты сам знаешь, что, несмотря на все усилия, нам так и не удалось заделать бреши в стенах, а до полного возведения новой стены еще слишком далеко.  
— Я все исполню, генерал, — приложив кулак к сердцу, вылетел из комнаты юноша.  
И хотя Вьятта знал, что его адъютант все исполнит, но потеря почти восьми сотен солдат в такие неспокойные времена, пусть даже и на короткий промежуток времени, была слишком опасной. Тяжелую пехоту, которая должна сдерживать волну нежити недалеко от города, он уведет, тем самым оставляя ослабленный город. Но и тянуть больше было нельзя, поскольку руды скопилось слишком много, а она имеет противное свойство в больших количествах и в необработанном состоянии выступать чем-то вроде маяка, на который нежить и стекалась.  
«Надеюсь, разведчики не ошиблись, и нежити действительно нет в ближайших трех днях пути...» — взглянув в окно и отметив, что крепости выглядели так же, как и утром, мужчина печально вздохнул и направился на выход. Ему предстояло долгое путешествие в края, в которых он давно не появлялся.

Караван был готов, это было видно сразу. Одного взгляда, честно говоря, хватало, чтобы понять подобное. Огромные повозки, доверху груженые рудой, которые тащили прирученные ими дальние родственники тех носорогов, что используют северные Варвары. Сильные и выносливые существа могли тащить повозки, которые обычные лошади вряд ли бы смогли даже сдвинуть! Но сейчас из-за того, что даже склады были переполнены, на каждую из повозок было выделено по два существа, что пускай и с натягом, но могли двигаться достаточно быстро.  
И это не говоря уже о повозках, в которых были погружена еда и все необходимые вещи для длительного похода, который должен был продлиться никак не меньше трех декад. Сначала почти декада до порта, после погрузка, а это еще несколько дней, и долгое путешествие в город Небал, ближайший к ним портовый пункт, куда могут зайти тяжелые грузовые суда. А после, если очень повезет, удастся на этих же кораблях вернуться обратно назад, но уже сократив путь через Марус, небольшой городок, из которого им поставляли рыбу. К несчастью, в Марусе нельзя было пройти тяжелым грузовым судам, если они были загружены, но, учитывая сезон приливов, были все шансы подойти на кораблях и произвести быструю высадку, после чего всего за день вернуться домой.  
Естественно, все это возможно только при том условии, что ничего не произойдет по пути. А случиться может всякое: от банального шторма, что задержит их в пути, до приказа сопровождать груз в столицу, особенно учитывая то, что повстанцы, которые до сих пор не смирились со своею участью, продолжали мутить воду, а охранять столь большой караван все же надо было. Именно из-за всех этих причин на сердце у генерала было тяжело. И это не говоря о том, что он сам должен был покинуть передовые позиции, ведь один, пускай даже и очень сильный маг, не сможет закрыть все бреши при массированном наступлении нежити, он просто не сможет разорваться. Потому приходилось чем-то жертвовать. Небольшая потеря в защите каравана стоит гораздо меньше, чем уменьшение на десять магов, пускай и более слабых, чем он, гарнизона двух крепостей.  
Наблюдая за солдатами, которые прощались со своими друзьями и родными, Вьятта мог только печально вздыхать, ведь сам он так за свою жизнь и не обзавелся семьей, даже несмотря на все попытки молодых девушек пробиться к нему. Нет, провести ночь рядом с красивой и пышущей жизнью девушкой — это хорошо, но как он будет с ней жить? Вот и выходило, что все, на что мог рассчитывать генерал, — это одна, реже — две ночи в объятиях с красивой девушкой, ибо за все это время так и не встретил ту, которую готов был терпеть подле себя.

— Надеюсь, теперь мы наконец можем выдвигаться? — Губернатор, которого по его желанию все же решили убрать подальше от мест, где тот может неожиданно расстаться с жизнью, был недоволен, как всегда. В принципе, этот боров принадлежал к той аристократии, большую часть которых отдали на корм лурденам.  
— Ирвин, если ты и дальше будешь меня раздражать, то станешь кормом для белочек...  
Оставалось слишком мало времени на то, чтобы избавиться от человека, который отравлял его жизнь вот уже почти тридцать лет.  
— Каких белочек? — как-то неожиданно быстро побледнел боров.  
— Ну, знаешь таких... — генерал покрутил рукой. — ...плотоядных. Так что ты иди в карету да нос свой не высовывай, а то случиться может всякое...  
Все, что оставалось губернатору, — это сглотнуть, после чего побыстрее убраться с его глаз.  
— Генерал, лурдены ждут нас за городом... — Монстры, которые издревле жили в этом мире, были хорошими воинами, верными. А также они были единственными, кто в самый трудный момент смог удержать прорыв нежити.  
— Крэйг, труби сбор, и отправляемся... — Центурион кивнул, и спустя миг его уже и след простыл.  
Так уж получилось, что все звания в армии Меридиана либо остались от древней Империи, либо были занесены из других миров, в результате чего со временем они все перемешались. Сто тридцать лет назад с подобным решили разобраться быстро и решительно, оставив только самый необходимый минимум, поскольку большую часть всех званий было просто некому давать, столько людей в армии не было. Так и получилось, что что-то осталось от древней Империи, а несколько званий из тех, что пришли к ним из других миров, сохранились.  
Звук горна Вьятта встречал уже в своей собственной повозке и думал о том, что ситуация из-за его решений может в ближайшем будущем стать просто катастрофической. Раньше он боялся собрать караван, поскольку вот-вот должен был начаться сезон дождей, после которого караван может просто застрять. После уже обрадовало первое в году наступление нежити, и это не считая и так привычных отрядов, которые бродили возле границы, а после же случился сезон штормов. По идее, сразу же после него или под конец должно было состояться новое нападение нежити, но его не произошло. И с каждым днем становилось все труднее и труднее для себя обосновывать задержку каравана, когда должен был отправиться уже второй, и потому отправлявшийся сейчас караван был столь расширен, хотя это и повлияло на обороноспособность города.  
«Надеюсь, я не совершаю ошибку...» — подумал мужчина, наблюдая за тем, как повозка за повозкой начинали свой путь, а по их бокам шагали люди, одетые в тяжелые доспехи. Это было излишеством, по мнению большинства, вот только правда была такова, что это излишество в случае чего могло спасти жизнь солдатам.

Шел уже пятый день пути, и многие стражи начали скучать, из-за чего дисциплину приходилось поддерживать командными окриками. Пятый день совершенно спокойной и монотонной ходьбы, когда с утра просыпаешься, ешь и начинаешь свой долгий путь до места назначения. За это время не произошло ровным счетом ничего! И подобное давило, заставляя проверять и перепроверять, посылать разведчиков, пускай эти земли и были уже давно разведаны, но почему-то казалось, что за ними следили.  
Впрочем, для мужчины ситуация была немного полегче, поскольку уже на следующий день после того, как они покинули город, в его повозку нагло влезла одна пигалица, почувствовав себя в безопасности. А именно дочь Ирвина — Аннис. Девушка, которая буквально только что отметила свой четырнадцатый день рождения и которую все по-прежнему считали ребенком, но тут был виноват её непоседливый характер. Как оказалось, девушка была магессой, пускай и не сильной, но её дар можно было почувствовать, если сосредоточиться на ней. А учитывая то, что магов в мире осталось не так уж и много, то судьба девушки уже была предрешена.  
Вот и сегодня с самого утра мелкая пигалица забралась в его повозку, уже не страшась великих кар за её поведение, и начала выспрашивать знания, до которых ранее никак не могла дорваться. И была бы послана она далеко и надолго, поскольку Вьятта не хотел брать себе ученицу, но скривившееся от ярости лицо Ирвина сделало свое дело, и теперь мужчина тратил примерно по полдня на то, чтобы обучить девушку или объяснить ей что-то. И сегодняшний день прошел бы так же, если бы не разведчики, которые принесли нерадостные вести.  
— Генерал, — рядом с повозкой остановился один из разведчиков, отправленных вперед, — не знаю, в чем дело, но сейчас здесь даже птиц нет. Дурной это знак...  
— Крэйг, прикажи всем быть наготове, но так, чтобы, если за нами следят, этого не поняли, — немного погодя молвил Вьятта. — Для тебя же, Олдриг, есть еще одно задание: выдвинись чуть вперед и посмотри своих товарищей, если они не появятся в назначенный срок, то тут же отходи.  
— Да, мой генерал, — приложил кулак к груди мужчина, после чего поспешил выполнить поручение. Олдриг был одним из десятка старших разведчиков, которых Вьятта постоянно отправлял по своим поручениям. Пускай ему еще и не было даже трех десятков лет, но он был очень опытным разведчиком, у которого вдобавок была еще и хорошо развита интуиция.  
— Что-то не так? — Аннис соизволила оторваться от свитка, который читала все это время. Почему она читала его у него в повозке, а не у себя, для мужчины было загадкой. Хотя ходили слухи, что девочка не была родной дочерью Ирвина, а его жена незадолго до своей скоропостижной смерти после родов умудрилась где-то на стороне нагулять себе живот.  
— Если я скажу тебе забраться под скамью, то ты тут же это сделаешь.  
Девочка очень серьезно на него посмотрела, после чего кивнула и вернулась к прочтению свитка, который когда-то для себя написал мужчина.  
Так уж получилось, что Вьятта ошибся по поводу девочки, она всего лишь изображала обожание отца, на что тот и велся. Она была очень хорошей актрисой для своего возраста, но маг быстро смог её раскусить; все же защититься от умелого мага было довольно трудно, особенно если собеседник не знает о твоих возможностях. Может быть, это была еще одна причина, по которой он согласился обучать девушку хотя бы сейчас.  
Что же касается сообщения разведчика, то тут все было довольно просто. Пускай на этом промежутке пути очень редко когда можно встретить животных крупнее кролика, но вот птиц тут было в избытке, а раз их не слышно, значит, что-то тут не так. А уж учитывая то, что по дороге, которую опять пора ремонтировать, двигался караван, то ситуация и впрямь становилась опасной.

Напряжение постепенно росло, а охрана была готова в любой момент отразить нападение, и тишина, которая умудрилась опуститься на караван, даже несмотря на шум повозок, лишь еще сильнее давила на нервы. Все разрешилось, когда Олдриг вернулся. По нему было понятно, что их ждет. И пускай разведчик просигналил, что все в порядке, только вот повел он себя не так, как должен был, а именно вернулся в строй, хотя должен был подтвердить информацию лично.  
«Что же, теперь остается только ждать...»  
Это будет далеко не первый бой мужчины, и потому он был спокоен, хотя и возникало какое-то ощущение опасности, слишком неопределенное.  
— Как только услышишь шум, тут же заберись под сидение... — Аннис вновь серьезно кивнула и отодвинулась от окна.  
Время текло медленно, но все уже понимали, что скоро на них должны будут напасть, несмотря ни на что, поскольку это единственное место для нападения на столь крупные силы, как у них. Это было понятно всем, в том числе и обычным солдатам, которые слегка перестроились, чтобы в любой момент быть готовыми принять удар на щиты. Лурдены же слегка отошли в конец каравана. Пускай этих монстров и считали тупыми животными, да и далеко не все из них обладали сильным разумом, но приказы они понимали, а в бой бросались, не боясь за свою жизнь. Это было что-то связанное с их верованием в каких-то темных созданий, которым они поклонялись. Единственным минусом лурденов было то, что они не пользовались оружием и доспехами, впрочем, учитывая прочность их кожи, а также остроту их когтей, да и далеко немалую силу в руках, они были им не нужны.  
Ожидание продлилось недолго, и стоило только каравану втянуться в самую удачную для нападения на ближайшие несколько дней пути местность, как с двух сторон почти одновременно покатились волны из тел. И большая часть из тех, кто стремительно приближался к рядам солдат, которые уже были готовы и даже особо внимания не обращали на сыплющиеся стрелы, были обычными крестьянами.  
«Что-то тут не так... — только мужчина хотел уже использовать заклятие из своего арсенала, как ему тут же пришлось возводить магический щит, о который почти одновременно ударилось два сильных заклятия. — А я-то думал, что же мне не дает покоя... — еще одно заклятие расплескалось по выставленному щиту, который закрывал и солдат. — А это, оказывается, чары сокрытия...»  
Первая волна, состоявшая из крестьян, была разбита почти мгновенно, но вот за ней шли уже опытные воины, которые получившейся массой пытались разбить и прорвать строй, тем самым серьезно уменьшая шансы оборонявшихся на победу. И это несмотря на то, что из хвоста колонны можно было расслышать вой лурденов, которые также вступили в бой!  
Сказать по правде, все было бы уже давно закончено, если бы не десяток магов, которые не давали Вьятте даже шанса на то, чтобы помочь своим подчиненным. У него хватало сил удерживать щит над ним и солдатами, но не было даже мига на то, чтобы ударить в ответ, не говоря уже о помощи солдатам, которых постепенно начали теснить. Но что было еще хуже всего, так это то, что маги, которые были явно слабее его, обвешанные амулетами, постепенно продавливали щит! Из-за чего то тут, то там случались разрывы, в которые тут же стремились нанести удар, и иногда магам нападающих это даже удавалось.  
«Проклятье... если так пойдет и дальше, я не выстою...»  
Пот заливал глаза старого мага, пока он буквально выжимал свой резерв до донышка, стараясь как можно больше солдат защитить от участи быть заживо зажаренными или же превращенными в ледяные статуи.  
То, что маги нападающих смогут долго поддерживать такое магическое давление, генерал не верил ни на секунду, а вот в то, что если его щит сомнут раньше, чем десяток недоучек, чей арсенал состоял хорошо если из пяти заклятий у каждого, выбьются из сил, все равно смогут перебить не меньше половины его людей, вот в это он верил вполне. Поскольку в магическом бою зачастую даже миг решал исход всего боя.  
«Проклятье... да насколько же вас хватит?!» — в ход пошли уже специально сделанные запасы из накопителя, который мужчина взял с собой по старой привычке, в очередной раз спасшей его жизнь.  
И пускай за это время его щит уже достаточно часто был пробит, а один из магических снарядов умудрился попасть в кареты, принадлежавшие губернатору, в мгновение убивая всех, кто был в них. Но Вьятта только и ждал момента, когда же сможет нанести ответный удар, и этот момент был все ближе и ближе, поскольку сила атак была уже далеко не такая, как в самом начале, да и скорость создания их заметно упала. И вот когда мужчина уже был готов перейти в наступление, произошло то, чего было невозможно ожидать. Эти криволапые недоучки, а кем еще они могут быть, раз не смогли даже обвешанные амулетами расправиться с ним, были убиты! Почти одновременно!  
— Держать строй!..  
Приказы тут же начали разлетаться над колонной, будучи усиленные заклятием, что подбодрило солдат, которые и так прикладывали все свои силы, чтобы сохранить слишком тоненькую стену между колоннами. Да, нападение ожидалось, но никто не мог предположить того, что на них будет отправлено столько противников.  
Когда же Вьятта уже хотел завершить бой одним ударом, как волосы у него на голове зашевелились от волны силы, которая прошлась по земле от неожиданного помощника, который каким-то образом умудрился создать просто тьму своих копий! И они при этом еще могли атаковать! Его удивление было столь велико, что мужчина пропустил момент, когда к нему, прорвав строй, кинулся один из повстанцев. Если бы не это удивление, то нападавший был бы размазан по земле тонким слоем, а так все, что успел сделать маг, — это выставить щит, который был тут же разрушен артефактным мечом. И тут бы все и закончилось, но враг замер на месте, сделав лишь шаг вперед, а Вьятта не стал давать ему и шанса, в тот же миг срубив голову с плеч.  
Повстанцы, а кто еще это мог быть? Были разбиты спустя всего несколько минут, а копии их неожиданного помощника просто перестали существовать. Но даже этого короткого мига передышки старому магу хватило, чтобы оценить новое действующее лицо.  
«И откуда этот монстр тут появился?! — то, что юноша, которого он хорошо видел, был не магом, становилось тут же понятно по привкусу исходившей от него энергии, которую даже определить удавалось не сразу. — Замечательно, он еще и не знает нашего языка...» — нужно было срочно решить возникшую проблему, пока их «гость» не перешел к активным действиям, которых они могут и не пережить.

Спустя некоторое время, а также благодарности своей предусмотрительности и запасливости Вьятта уже примерно смог составить свое мнение об их госте. А кем еще мог быть человек, который пришел явно из другого мира, да еще и несущий в себе Сердце своего мира, либо имевший с ним контакт? Только такие личности и могли прорваться через завесу, а также оказаться не у арки портала, а в совершенно другом месте.  
Единственное, что помогло в этой нелегкой миссии, — это амулет-переводчик, один из сотни, что остались еще со времен древней Империи. Это, конечно, не Сердце Кандракара, благодаря которому можно сразу же общаться на том языке, на котором общаются разумные того мира, но тоже кое-что может. К счастью для мужчины, амулет смог быстро подстроиться под гостя, и с ним удалось нормально пообщаться. А благодаря увиденному и тому, что он смог ощутить, картина вырисовывалась примерно такая: юноша без понятия, в каком мире он оказался, и ничего не знает об обстановке, которая его окружает. Кстати, именно благодаря Узумаки Наруто, как назвал себя гость, удалось выяснить, что же стало с остальными жителями села Тихое, о котором вспоминали раз в несколько лет.  
Также еще одним хорошим известием стало то, что удалось составить договор, по которому этот «гость» доставит его новую ученицу, а теперь это надо было признать, поскольку девчонка осталась совершенно одна, обратно в их город, а также поможет отбить нападение нежити, коли оно будет. А после в случае чего дождется его возвращения обратно. За это он получает этот амулет-переводчик, благо как создать нечто подобное Вьятта уже давно знал. И все это подтверждалось магической клятвой, которую Вьятта успел быстро набросить, и хотя юноша её почувствовал, но ничего не сказал.  
— Аннис поможет вам добраться до города, — смотря на недовольную девушку, произнес генерал. — Я готов выделить вам в помощь несколько лошадей, а также припасы для безопасного возвращения...  
— Не стоит, — юноша по-прежнему был хмур, ему явно не понравилось произошедшее чуть ранее, — я один доберусь туда намного быстрее, даже если придется нести её. — Недовольное сопение девушки было проигнорировано.  
— В таком случае я прошу вас взять хотя бы припасы...  
Ситуация с этим гостем была странной, но глупо было бы не использовать такой актив в возможной обороне города, тем более учитывая то, что даже если блондин и сможет перебороть магическую клятву без последствий для себя, то после этого он сляжет не на один день, а сам Вьятта об этом тут же узнает и сможет отследить нарушителя.  
— Мы будем в этом вашем городе уже сегодня вечером или ночью. — Судя по всему, их гость только сейчас начинал понимать, во что же он ввязался.  
— Что ж, в таком случае прошу вас не задерживаться, а также передать послание моему адъютанту, его зовут Деай. — Небольшой свиток исчез из руки мужчины раньше, чем он успел что-либо даже понять. — Также прошу вас взять вот это вот кольцо, оно послужит пропуском и правдивостью ваших слов. — Спустя миг — и кольцо исчезло с его руки. — Ну, раз со всем закончили, я могу только пожелать вам приятного пути...  
Амулет-переводчик уже висел на шее юноши, оттого его могли понимать все здесь присутствующие.  
— А меня никто не хочет спросить?..  
В следующий миг девушка, которая, стоило ей только выползти из повозки генерала, старалась привлечь к себе внимание, оказалась вырублена быстрым ударом по шее и закинута на плечо.  
— Что ты... — Крэйг только начал возмущаться, как гость их уже покинул, буквально исчезнув с места, лишь оставив после себя поднятую пыль. — Наглый мальчишка!  
— Ты забыл добавить еще «сильный» и «быстрый», — почесывая подбородок, пробормотал Вьятта, после чего перевел взгляд на подчиненного, с которым так и не смог поговорить, требовалось срочно решить все дела с этим гостем. — Я слушаю.  
— Семьдесят четыре убито и еще почти столько же ранено, — принялся отчитываться подчиненный. — Лурдены почти полностью перебиты, как оказалось, сзади был еще один отряд. Из сотни осталось всего лишь полтора десятка.  
— Это плохо... — Ситуация и впрямь была плохой, особенно учитывая то, сколько погибло профессиональных воинов, которых после будет очень не хватать на границе. — Что-нибудь смогли еще выяснить?  
— Несколько выживших раскололись и все сдали, — солдат на несколько мгновений замер, словно вспоминая все услышанное, — сюда они переместились прямо из Бесконечного города. Оракул помогла им и настроила каким-то образом портал, который на этой стороне уже пришел в негодность и был полностью уничтожен взрывом. Собирались уплыть на грузовых кораблях, на которых находятся их основные силы и сейчас плывут сюда.  
— То есть они планировали... — Старого мага очень интересовало, откуда же у всякой швали было столько информации обо всем, что происходило в его вотчине.  
— Захват груза, убить как можно больше военных, чтобы мы не смогли помочь принцу Фобосу. — От удивления у мужчины аж бровь поспешила затеряться в волосах. — Да, Оракул поведала им, что мы готовимся помочь Фобосу в их поисках и уничтожении.  
— Какая хорошая женщина... — Слова были больше похожи на шипение. — Нам бы самим тут выстоять, а она радует наших противников тем, что мы собираемся помочь нашему принцу...  
— Это еще не все. После того как они бы погрузили руду и минералы, они должны были выгрузить их в обусловленной точке и оттуда уже совершить рейд на Небал, — завершил доклад Крэйг.  
— Прикажи солдатам, как только они подготовят погребальный костер и разложат монеты, чтобы тут же строились и выдвигались. У нас нет времени медленно тащиться, мы должны прибыть в порт до того как это сделают эти предатели! Если получится, мы перебьем их всех!  
Голова того, кто едва его не убил, покатилась по дороге.  
— Эм... Генерал... — Олдриг остановил катившуюся голову и внимательно её рассматривал. — Мне кажется, я знаю этого человека...  
— И кто же он?..  
Несколько солдат, что сейчас были рядом, даже замерли, рассчитывая услышать что-то интересное.  
— Секунду... — Из сумки были извлечены листовки с наградами, которые таскали с собой некоторые из разведчиков. — Вот, точно он! Джулиан, предводитель восстания!  
— Принц будет счастлив...  
И пускай им еще многое предстояло сделать, но сейчас Вьятта был более чем доволен, ведь если предводитель мертв, а скоро вслед за ним отправятся и остальные, то будет действительно реальный шанс на то, что из столицы к ним отправят не только артефакты, но и пополнение.

 

*********

 

Перекинув ношу клону, Наруто еще раз прокручивал в голове все детали прошедшего разговора и в первую очередь то, что с ним случилось под самый конец. Если он раньше до случившегося просто боялся магов, то теперь они были у него в списке на уничтожение под номером один! Причем, что делать в таком случае с Вилл, он не знал! И это не говоря уже о Кьюби, который был готов вырваться на свободу, даже несмотря на все, что произойдет потом. А все из-за магического контракта! Как его смогли наложить на него через теневого клона, оставалось загадкой, с которой лис обещал разобраться. Хотя, скорее всего, такая благотворительность была связана с тем, что Кьюби ненавидел все то, что может заставить его что-то делать против своей воли. А тут такой смачный плевок на все его достижения, и это без шарингана, о котором проклятый меховой коврик вещал уже полчаса!  
Во всяком случае, еще хорошо, что его умудрились поймать на подобном сейчас, да еще и с такими безобидными условиями, чем это случилось бы позже. Пока что было непонятно, как же все это действует, но одно было ясно — попытаться разрушить «путы», которые на него легли вместе с соглашением, будет верхом глупости, по крайней мере, сейчас. При попытке их разорвать начинает оказываться давление на систему циркуляции чакры, и лис твердо уверен, что полностью нарушить установленные правила не выйдет, а это значит лишь одно — хотя бы часть из них придется выполнить, прежде чем совершать новую попытку.  
Впрочем, Наруто и сам бы выполнил оговоренные условия, если бы не было этого «магического контракта», как было написано в некоторых книгах на Земле. Цена его более чем устраивает — амулет, который поможет общаться в этом мире! И не надо будет мучиться, разучивая все, что только необходимо для нормального разговора. Нет, конечно же, потом все равно придется учиться, но это не так срочно, как было на Земле. Повезло еще, что были японцы, а также то, что их языки во многом схожи.  
Но вот на кой черт этому уроду надо было делать подобное?! Он же его нанял, при этом предложив хорошую цену! Но теперь хотя бы отчасти известно, что может ожидать клонов в противостоянии с магами, а также то, что маги через его теневых клонов могут воздействовать на его реальное тело. А ведь в их мире подобного даже рядом не было.  
«Ксо... вот надо было так глупо попасться!.. — и даже предпринятые попытки не оказаться рядом с магом ни к чему не привели. — Ну ничего, у меня теперь будут все шансы изучить магию...»  
В конце концов, как сказал этот маг, Наруто сейчас нес на руках его ученицу, а это значит только то, что она хотя бы что-то да должна знать! Также нужно принять во внимание еще и то, что в городе, куда он сейчас направлялся, было жилище мага, а это значит и знания, которые можно будет украсть, только при этом быть очень и очень осторожным.  
«Хорошо, что тут только одна дорога и по ней отлично видно, где продвигался караван...»

Еще в бытность свою генином Конохи, которым он перестал быть после попадания на Землю, Наруто часто вместе с командой сопровождал караваны и потому успел хорошо изучить, какие же следы остаются после них, и это не говоря уже об уроках по выслеживанию. Так что такая хорошо протоптанная дорога, на которой, даже особо не напрягаясь, можно было рассмотреть следы повозок, была не хуже любого указателя пути.  
Но все эти мысли отходили на второй план, стоило только вспомнить, сколько же он чакры потратил на то, чтобы привычным для себя способом провести этот бой! Все то, что он пережил вчера днем, почти ничего не дало, когда Наруто привычным для себя способом вызвал целую волну клонов. За столь короткий бой от запасов чакры почти ничего не осталось, а сейчас тратились те крохи, которые еще оставались. Нет, Кьюби ему, конечно, обещал помогать, но все же Узумаки было неприятно ощущать подобную слабость, особенно учитывая живность, которая могла водиться в этом мире.

— Эй, лисья морда,— мысленно общаться не хотелось, — как думаешь, то, что сказал этот маг про нежить, правда?  
«А ты хорошенько подумай... — пускай Кьюби хоть немного и успокоился, но он был по-прежнему зол, и от его рыка голова начинала болеть. — Учитывая то, что случилось совсем недавно, я не удивлюсь подобному...»  
— Может быть, в таком случае ты побыстрее разберешься с этой пакостью? —  
Сражаться с мертвыми Узумаки не хотелось совсем!  
«Успокойся, еще в нашем мире можно было призвать мертвых сражаться на твоей стороне... — лис постепенно успокаивался. — Именно благодаря дзютсу, которое может поднимать мертвых, Учиха Мадара впервые меня подчинил. Я просто не смог справиться сразу с ним и его братом...»  
— Бр-р... надеюсь, там не будет призраков...  
В той больнице эти призраки были! Вилл над ним смеялась, а ведь он их видел! Они же могут проходить сквозь предметы, становиться невидимыми и вообще до жути страшные! Как можно сражаться с тем, что может становиться неосязаемым и невидимым? А вдруг призрак захочет овладеть его телом? Бр-р... не, такого счастья ему не надо.

Стало известно, что же случилось с жителями деревни и почему с ними так жестоко поступили. Хотя сам Узумаки и видел уже подобное. Женщин, стариков и детей использовали как заложников, чтобы мужчины выполнили грязную работу для банды. Такое всегда кончалось одинаково: если не поднимался бунт, всех заложников убивали, также добивали и выживших после дела крестьян. Ничего нового, хотя подобное происходило даже у них редко.  
Из той же информации, которой с ним поделились, выходило, что эти повстанцы, заручившись поддержкой всякой швали, могли действовать с максимальной эффективностью, не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то им потом подобное припомнит. А даже если вопросы и поднимутся, некому будет рассказать правду. Как Наруто расслышал из разговоров, спасибо слуху, который можно было усилить с помощью чакры, а также амулета, который действовал, даже находясь на клоне, больше половины были скорее обычными бандитами. Треть из них даже имела клеймо, что означало факт их пребывания в тюрьме.  
В результате, если собрать все, что Наруто удалось узнать от солдат да самому увидеть, а также благодаря клонам, которые осматривали трупы первой группы, выходило так, что в деревне оставались именно бандиты. Почему и зачем так было решено, Узумаки не понимал, но теперь картина была цельной.  
И пускай это было не самым важным эпизодом из увиденного в этом мире, но кое-что все же объясняло. Хотя большее отвращение вызывало то, как монстры пожирали трупы только что убитых крестьян, которые нападали на них. А ведь солдаты на подобное даже внимания не обращали! Хорошо если один-два человека на десяток поморщатся от вида, остальным же было плевать на подобное. А ведь клоны видели, как эти монстры защищали выжившую девушку, выкинутую из тех карет, которые были уничтожены магическим ударом. Несколько даже погибли, прикрывая её! Хотя в результате их жертва была напрасной. Это был странный мир, очень странный, но, учитывая тот факт, что Кьюби желал продолжать тренировки именно здесь, ему придется к этому миру привыкать.

Спустя несколько часов Наруто пришлось забрать свою ношу у клона, поскольку у того закончилась чакра, и нести самому. Не то чтобы это было сложно, но в случае, если здесь было хоть что-то опасное, да еще и способное двигаться на высокой скорости, для юноши это было бы опасно, поскольку он мог бы не успеть вовремя среагировать из-за ноши, которая сейчас мирно посапывала у него на спине. К сожалению, подобное состояние приходилось поддерживать с помощью тех знаний по медицине, которые когда-то приобрел Узумаки, хотя он с гораздо большим удовольствием использовал печати, о которых ему пока что было только известно.  
Сказать по правде, за все время путешествия по дороге Наруто не увидел ничего, что могло бы привлечь его внимание, кроме разве что достаточно хорошего состояния дороги, которая, судя по словам Кьюби, создавалась или при помощи одной лишь магии, или же с её помощью. Сам Узумаки от дороги ничего не ощущал, но не верить лису у него не было причин. Но именно эти слова биджу натолкнули юношу на воспоминания об очередной лекции, которые им устраивал Какаши-сенсей, когда Сакура ему окончательно съедала мозг. Причиной же в тот раз было то, что их команде просто осточертело передвигаться по пыльным и грязным дорогам, а после еще и помогать вытаскивать телеги. Ну ладно один раз, даже два раза как-нибудь стерпеть можно, но не целый же месяц! Бабуля из-за чего-то на них разозлилась в тот раз, в результате их послали в долгую миссию по сопровождению каравана. А произошло это сразу же после начала сезона дождей.  
Как итог, там, куда дожди еще не успели добраться, караван мог двигаться спокойно, правда, было слишком много пыли, но к ней было не привыкать, хотя из-за высокой температуры и влажности воздуха под вечер было желание помыться. Но вот когда караван проходил по размытым дождями дорогам или, не дай Ками-сама, в пути их заставал дождь, тогда весело становилось всем, в том числе и генинам, которых запрягали помогать. В результате на очередной стоянке разозленная Сакура решила узнать причины, по которым у них не может быть нормальных дорог, не говоря уже о той железной дороге, которую они видели в стране Снега. Причина оказалась банальна: диверсанты во время войны. Никто не хочет прилагать усилия и строить нормальные дороги, поскольку уничтожить их гораздо проще, чем создать. Да даже если не будет войны, любая шайка бандитов, в которой есть хоть немного соображающий шиноби, даже если он генин, с легкостью уничтожит дорогу, дабы остановить лакомую цель. Иначе говоря, усилия не стоили результата.  
На Земле же ситуация обстояла совершенно иначе. Там было много дорог, очень много! Пожалуй, столько дорог Наруто еще никогда не видел. Причем все дороги были хорошего качества по сравнению с теми, которые сам Узумаки видел в родном мире. И это не говоря уже о железных дорогах, которых в стране было также достаточно. В этом новом мире, название которого он наконец-таки узнал, —Меридиане, о дорогах, судя по всему, также заботились, пускай и не так, как на Земле. Но здесь и технический прогресс был не столь силен, как там.

Спустя еще пару часов Наруто уже успокоился достаточно, чтобы начать смотреть положительно на ситуацию, в которой он оказался. Да, его принудили к тому, на что он бы сам согласился, плата более чем достойная, но самое главное — его отправили в город! А в городе можно найти информацию! Главное — не действовать так же глупо, как и старый извращенец, и тогда все будет в порядке. Хотя Узумаки, надо признать, очень сильно интересовало, откуда же Извращенный отшельник умудрялся узнавать всю ту информацию с утра, когда всю ночь проводил в борделе?! К сожалению, этот секрет он так и не раскроет, поскольку сам юноша не верил в то, что работницы борделя, с которыми проводил ночи старый извращенец, могли столько всего знать. И никакие уговоры и примеры его в этом не убедили!  
Теперь же сам Узумаки сможет узнать об этом новом мире очень много интересующей его информации, и для этого у него даже был официальный пропуск, правда, этот пропуск сейчас пускал слюни на его куртку...  
— Тьфу, теперь придется отдыхать... — Пожалуй, единственным плюсом этой остановки было то, что рядом находилась река, а значит, он сможет помыться! — Да и тебя не мешает помыть...  
Сама девушка также была не в лучшем состоянии, поскольку Наруто успел запачкать одежду той, пока тащил на себе, да и сама ноша изначально была не слишком чистая.  
Пост был нагло проигнорирован, а сам юноша пробежал около километра вверх по течению, там как раз река слегка заворачивала. После чего создал несколько клонов, которым тут же отдал приказы, а сам начал раздеваться, только чтобы замереть от ужаса, когда увидел парочку клонов...  
— Три... Два... Один... — Клоны, подхватив девушку за руки и ноги, гаденько ухмыляясь, при этом не сводя подлого взгляда с основы, сильно раскачивали ту. — Полетели!..  
Сам же Узумаки не мог ничего сделать, поскольку еще не успел даже штаны снять. В тот самый миг, пока его ноша совершала краткий полет до прохладной воды реки, Наруто замер в очень дурацкой позе, стоя на одной ноге и снимая штанину со второй.  
— Я вас убью...  
Сделать что-либо он уже не успевал и потому только и мог, что смотреть на улепетывающих от места будущей жаркой битвы клонов.  
— Кья-я-я-я!.. — раздался девичий крик, как только та оказалась на поверхности, после чего перевела разъяренный взгляд на юношу. — Ты... ты... ты...  
С каждой попыткой повтора ярость пропадала из голоса, а лицо принимало все больший оттенок красного.  
Пожалуй, еще одним плюсом в этом тихом месте было то, что был небольшой пляж, и даже в нескольких метрах от берега можно было спокойно стоять почти по пояс в воде. Клоны особо не старались, и потому девушка пролетела не более метра и сейчас стояла мокрая и красная от злости, наверное, всего лишь по середину бедра в воде.  
— Ты... ты... ты...  
Казалось, что вот-вот сейчас у девушки из ушей повалит пар — столь красной она была! А глаза бегали в разные стороны, словно пытаясь на него не смотреть.  
— Я, я...  
Поняв, что на него не станут кричать, Узумаки продолжил раздеваться.  
«Хорошо, хоть не орала, как банши... Бр-р... пускай я теперь и знаю, кто это такие, но, надеюсь, никогда не встречу!..» — именно во время этих мыслей Узумаки заметил, что с его «ношей» что-то не то. Девушка нагло на него пялилась, при этом покраснев, судя по всему, абсолютно вся!  
— Ты... ты... ты... — в очередной раз девушка завела старую песню. Это невольно начинало раздражать Наруто, хотя отчасти и напоминало Хинату-чан, но та была милой, эта же раздражала!  
— Ну что еще? — спросил юноша, не дождавшись продолжения фразы, после чего снял еще и трусы. Если до Земли подобное еще и могло его смутить, то после выходок Мии-тян, к которой, как надеялся джинчурики, вернется разум, ему на подобное было абсолютно плевать. — Ты тоже раздевайся давай... — это Узумаки говорил, уже спускаясь в реку. В конце концов, им обоим надо было помыться, да и одежду простирнуть, а после та высохнет у костра.  
Если говорить честно, сейчас разум юноши был занят только одним, а именно решением проблемы, какой же нож лучше всего подойдет, чтобы соскрести с него ту грязь, которая еще осталась после болота. Все же тогда удалось далеко не от всего избавиться. С одной стороны, были хорошие ножи с Земли, которые удалось забрать у военных, с другой же — немного тупые, которые были у бандитов. И пускай ни один из них так просто не мог навредить ему, но был еще вопрос о том, какой из ножей лучше всего снимет грязь. Может быть, именно по этой причине Наруто так и не понял некоторые несостыковки в поведении «ноши».  
В тот самый миг, когда Узумаки только ступил в реку, девушка сделала пару шагов назад, потом резко закрыла глаза, а после и лицо руками, пару раз глубоко вдохнув, а после резко сорвала с себя платье, в которое была одета. И это при том, что сделать это одним махом не очень-то и легко. И, пока Наруто делал последние несколько шагов до неё, та сначала прижала к себе руки, потом резко отдернула, попыталась прикрыться и вновь дернулась, а после, когда Узумаки почти поравнялся с ней, тоненько и с чувством пропищала:  
— Будь нежен со мной!.. — Наруто, который в этот миг был погружен в свои мысли, встал на месте очень резко, а потом очень медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на девушку, которая стояла рядом с ним, будучи красной абсолютно полностью, при этом зажмурив глаза.  
— Хдыщ...  
Тело отреагировало намного раньше разума, который после яростно с ним согласился. Смачный подзатыльник отправил девушку на пару шагов вперед. Отчасти это было связано с тем, что он хотел провернуть подобное и с Мией-тян.  
— Т-тебе нравится пожестче? — слегка запинаясь, спросила девушка, сразу же после того как вынырнула. Возможно, она и хотела спросить юношу о чем-то другом, но из-за того, что крепко зажмурилась, пропустила момент, когда он призвал из печати нож, и потому в первую очередь смотрела на него. — Е-если г-господин т-так х-хочет...  
Продолжая запинаться, новая головная боль еще и выкрутилась в какую-то странную позу. Шлепок ладони по лицу был слышен очень далеко, а также дикий ржач клонов, которые были виновны в произошедшем и вернулись за одеждой основы.  
— Ты совсем больная?  
«Ками-сама, за что?!» — Что делать с больными на голову, джинчурики не знал.  
— Что?!  
Кажется, эта фраза вернула разум несчастной деве, иначе причины, почему она была так возмущена, Узумаки не видел.  
— Я тебя спрашиваю — ты совсем больная? — В глазах «ноши» начало разгораться пламя ярости. — Мойся давай...  
В следующий миг рядом с ним появилась пара клонов, которые должны были помочь в этом нелегком деле, ибо мочалки нигде рядом не было.  
— Ты... ты...  
Девушка поднялась из воды полностью, сверля спину блондина взглядом, наполненным яростью.  
— Я, я... Советую сейчас помыться и выстирать платье, тогда оно, может быть, успеет высохнуть до того, как мы отправимся дальше...

Сказать по правде, Наруто, может быть, и стал бы себя вести по-другому, да нет, определенно, стал бы, но эта энергичная и слегка не дружащая с головой особа его уже успела изрядно достать, пока он общался с её учителем. Магесса? Да! Значит, ничего хорошего ждать от неё не стоило, а раз так, значит, следует относиться с настороженностью. Именно по этой причине он её и вырубил. Имела учителя, который в одиночку без противодействия вражеских магов мог раскатать небольшую армию. В результате Узумаки не понимал, почему же она себя так вела! Ведь её же должны были учить! Да еще и странно.

Что случилось в следующий миг, Узумаки так и не понял, просто от девушки прокатилась волна энергии, которая уничтожила его клонов! При этом он чуть не потерял нож, честно захваченный, между прочим, тот от волны энергии полетел куда-то вперед, из-за чего юноша едва успел его поймать на одних рефлексах.  
— Тьфу, и что ты творишь?! — сплевывая воду, которой успел нахлебаться, нырнув головою вперед, спросил джинчурики, поворачиваясь и видя странную картину. Девушка, которая его так раздражала, сейчас стояла с потерянным видом и смотрела на остатки её платья, которое, судя по всему, пало жертвой выброса магической энергии. А судя по следам на берегу, волна была еще и огненной. — Эй...  
— Ты... — странно растягивая слово, начала «ноша». — Я...  
Девушка переводила взгляд с Узумаки на остатки платья и обратно, после чего опустила взгляд и уставилась на воду. А в следующий миг, шмыгнув носом, громко разревелась.  
«Ками-сама, ЗА ЧТО?! — крик души никто не услышал, а самого блондина сейчас интересовало только одно: можно ли отомстить самому себе, а точнее, клонам? — Эх, и что теперь делать?..»

Спустя пару часов Наруто знал, что его новую знакомую звали Аннис и она только сегодня стала ученицей того мага, которого звали Вьятта. Стыдно признать, но юноша как-то пропустил момент, где маг представлялся. И это не говоря уже о том, что до сего дня она была дочерью губернатора целой провинции, но что теперь с ней будет, она не знала. Также девушка уже начала рассказывать ему историю своей жизни, но почти тут же прекратила и лишь недовольно на него смотрела и сопела, при этом посильнее заворачиваясь в выданный ей кусок ткани, который Наруто прихватил с собой просто на автомате.  
И пускай их знакомство началось не очень приятно, и это не говоря уже о том, что у Наруто еще почти час болела рука после столкновения с каким-то щитом перед головой девушки, о котором та сама ни капли не знала, но джинчурики посчитал его неплохим. Во всяком случае, сейчас, после нескольких часов, проведенных рядом с ней, а также сытного обеда, который сделали клоны, Аннис начала более адекватно реагировать на обстановку. Впрочем, это все равно не продлилось долго, и стоило только одежде высохнуть, как юноша, закинув девушку себе на спину, при этом она предварительно завернулась в ткань, почти став похожей на мумию, которые блондин видел в музее, точнее, его клоны видели, рванул в сторону города.

— Мы точно скоро прибудем?  
Еще когда Узумаки слушал мага, а также сколько времени они потратили на то, чтобы добраться до того места, то не сомневался в том, что даже с той маленькой остановкой они спокойно доберутся до города до вечера. Сейчас же солнце уже почти село, а цели их назначения не было даже видно!  
— Да скоро! Я видела те столбы, когда мы отъезжали! — вытащив голову у него из-за спины и положив её на плечо, подтвердила Аннис. — И вообще, мог бы быть более удобным средством передвижения!  
— Я тебя сейчас в полет запущу...  
В следующий миг девушка замолчала, ибо не хотела повторение опыта, ибо всего пару часов назад Наруто её и правда запускал в воздух, чтобы она посмотрела, сколько же им еще бежать. Правда, это случилось после её очередной ошибки.  
Но спустя несколько минут уже сам Наруто замер на месте, выскакивая из-за холма и разглядывая получившуюся картину, которая его, откровенно говоря, пугала. Город штурмовала нежить! Почему они этого не слышали раньше, было непонятно. А так от них до края мертвецов было недалеко.  
— Проклятье!  
Надо было действовать срочно, нельзя было так бездарно провалиться!  
— Эй, ты что делаешь?!  
Ноша была передана клону, а сам Узумаки уже проверял все свои карманы, а также печати, поскольку сейчас придется серьезно потратиться.  
— Молчи, тебя сейчас доставят в город... — рыкнул блондин, после чего побежал в сторону, где было меньше всего нежити, ведь только там он мог пробить проход для клона. А действовать так приходилось по той простой причине, что эти монстры его заметили и даже повернули в его сторону!  
После всех прочитанных книг на Земле Узумаки не сомневался в том, что нежить станет его преследовать, после того как заметила, даже если он попытается сбежать, а значит, выход только один — бой!

 

***********

 

Аннис Бертрэйд не сводила яростного взгляда с только что закрывшейся двери, через которую мигом ранее вышел человек, которого она будет ненавидеть даже больше, чем своего отца! Деай — адъютант её учителя! А ведь совсем недавно он показался ей милым. Милым! Да как такой остолоп вообще мог показаться милым, девушка не понимала. Наглый, хамоватый, даже не скрывающий к ней своего отвращения гад! Да по сравнению с ним Узумаки Наруто просто подарок богов! Хотя, если не считать их знакомства, из-за которого она будет еще долго краснеть, он был вполне неплох.  
— Интересно, здесь есть хоть что-нибудь из одежды?! — Проблема, которая у неё появилась после спонтанного выброса магии, так никуда и не делась, и, пускай на ней по-прежнему был тот кусок ткани, который ей дал Узумаки, это не значило, что она собиралась в нем ходить постоянно. — Ну и что, что везде бой, мог бы хоть сказать, к кому обратиться за помощью, раз самому лень...  
Нет, определенно, Узумаки выглядел намного лучше на фоне этого... козла. Если Наруто на неё просто не смотрел, скорее даже не обращал внимания, то Деай её просто пожирал глазами, даже не скрывая этого, разглядывая через тонкую ткань.  
— Ох, и за что мне это все?.. — залезла в шкаф девушка и после недолго времени пришла к выводу, то там не было абсолютно ничего, что она бы смогла надеть, кроме обычной крестьянской рубахи, которая, во-первых, была для неё слишком велика, а во-вторых, была сшита из слишком грубой ткани. — Лучше уж в этом ходить... — В любом случае, шанс на то, что ей удастся выйти из комнаты до того, как нежить смогут отогнать, был ничтожно мал. Хорошо, что хоть в комнате были минимальные удобства. — Главное только, чтобы про еду не забыли...  
Прошло не так много времени, как Аннис отметила свое совершеннолетие и уже умудрилась влипнуть в очень неприятную историю. И это не считая того, какой её жизнь была до этого! Теперь же ей придется ждать, пока генерал Вьятта вернется и официально подтвердит ей статус, ведь, пока этого не произойдет, она будет находиться в очень шатком положении. Это становилось понятно, стоило только вспомнить реакцию мужчин на её нынешнее одеяние, а также реакцию стражников в их поместье на обычных крестьянок.

Так уж получилось, что, несмотря на заверения того, что Аннис приходилась дочерью губернатора Ирвина Бертрэйда, это было далеко не так. Её матушка нагуляла её во время какого-то своего похождения. Она даже не знала, кто являлся её отцом! Естественно, Ирвин как аристократ не мог стерпеть подобного удара по своей репутации, но успел убить только её мать. Обо всем этом она узнала намного позже, когда начала искать факты о своей матери из-за слухов, которые распускали некоторые из служанок. Она сама слышала об этом всего два года назад от «отца», который проговорился в своем пьяном бреду.  
Сама Аннис осталась жива благодаря служанке, вынесшей её из покоев на свет, и она предстала перед людьми, которым могло многое сказать, если бы она скончалась так же быстро, как и её мать. А так все в порядке. Но все это было неважно, поскольку губернатор просто запер её в небольшой усадьбе, которая находилась пускай и недалеко от поместья, но все же расстояние было достаточное, и про неё редко вспоминали.  
Когда она была маленькой, то действительно считала его отцом и потому любила, считая, что раз он говорит что-то, значит, это действительно так. Да и что еще могла желать девочка, у которой вокруг было полно книг, и можно было выходить на улицу поиграть? Высокая стена надежно скрывала от неё внешний мир, и хотя ей и было интересно, что же там дальше, но узнать не спешила. Вина в этом была её воспитательницы, которая заменила ей мать и бабушку, постоянно отвлекая девочку от того, куда ей не следовало совать свой маленький носик. Но и это время закончилось, когда воспитательница умерла, а случилось это через несколько декад после её шестого дня рождения. Именно тогда Аннис впервые обратила внимание на поведение служанок, которые не слишком хорошо относились к ней. До этого же её внимание от подобного постоянно отвлекали.  
За несколько лет Аннис прочитала почти две трети библиотеки отца, а также, слушая разговоры служанок, узнала о том, что у неё были и старшие сестры! Ох, как же она хотела их увидеть и с ними поговорить! Но этому не суждено было сбыться, даже когда Аннис попыталась сбежать! Когда же приехал отец и она с ним поговорила, тот её убедил, что пока не стоит покидать этот безопасный домик. И буквально спустя пару дней в доме поменялись служанки. Все служанки. И новоприбывшие говорили в её присутствии еще меньше, чем предыдущие. И это давило на Аннис, которая зарывалась все больше и больше в книги, теряясь в сказках, которые открывали ей до этого невиданный мир. Также были сказания о древней Империи, в которой были сильные и благородные рыцари, что повергали чудовищ и жили по законам чести.  
Все это было столь хорошо и сказочно, что маленькая девочка начала наблюдать за теми рыцарями, которые сторожили её дом. Вот только никакого благородства и чести замечено в них не было. Если не считать одного эпизода, когда двое мужчин сражались насмерть, тогда они о чем-то похожем рассуждали перед боем. В остальное же время эти рыцари были не слишком приятны и грубы. Что-то делали со служанками, зачастую набрасываясь на одну вдвоем или втроем, и все это Аннис могла наблюдать, поскольку за жизнь в усадьбе успела узнать обо всех нишах, а также местах, где можно спрятаться. Лишь многим позже девочка узнала, что же такого делали рыцари со служанками, многие из которых даже не сопротивлялись! Да и кто будет сопротивляться, когда за несколько дней до этого один из пьяных рыцарей просто зарубил одну из девушек, что посмела ему отказать?  
Впрочем, и рыцарей, и служанок у неё поменяли после девятого дня рождения Аннис, когда она наконец смогла сбежать из этой тюрьмы, как она её называла после, пожелав увидеться с отцом. Как она смогла добраться до его настоящего дома, Аннис и сама не знала, лишь потом смогла понять, что лишь с помощью магии, но это все было неважно, поскольку она увидела, как вел себя Ирвин по отношению к другим детям. Его поведение в отношении девочки, которая была чуть младше самой Аннис, а также то, которое он разыгрывал перед ней представление, не оставляло никаких сомнений в том, кого тот действительно считал своей дочерью.  
Тогда ей очень повезло, что она не стала искать никого из других своих сестер, а её просто нашел стражник поместья. Об этом она узнала уже намного позже, когда в очередной раз удалось сбежать. В те времена она часто сбегала, пока не находила для себя что-нибудь интересное. Таскала к себе книги, искала, с кем бы могла поиграть, тренировалась в магии, которая ей не очень охотно поддавалась, несмотря на то, что было написано в сказках, ибо других книг по которым она могла бы обучиться искусству, у неё не было. Также девочка подсматривала за служанками и её охраной, точнее, тюремщиками, которые должны были предотвращать побеги. После прочтения нескольких книг, которые смогла стащить у служанок, она знала, что делали тогда мужчины. Один раз ей даже удалось добраться до города и провести в нем несколько дней, спасибо мешочку с деньгами одного из её тюремщиков. Именно тогда Аннис поняла, что мир совсем не такой, каким она себе его воображала.  
К своему двенадцатому дню рождения девочка договорилась со своими тюремщиками, что они будут её отпускать, а она об этом никому не расскажет. В конце концов, она уже отлично понимала, что случилось с теми, кто был рядом с ней ранее. Немного шантажа — и Аннис получала свою свободу, пускай и редко, лишь тогда, когда её «отца» не было рядом, но все же получала. Но ничто не мешало ей и самой сбегать. Именно в один из таких побегов девочка и узнала о том, что же к ней испытывал её «отец», которые в последние пару лет к ней почти не заезжал. Но это не мешало ей играть перед ним, хотя Аннис и злилась тогда.  
Понять, чего же хотел Ирвин Бертрэйд от неё потом, было несложно — хотел использовать для торга, дабы выбить себе чего-нибудь. И стоило ей только это осознать, как Аннис решила во что бы то ни стало помешать ему. Она усердно тренировалась, пытаясь освоить магию или увеличить резерв, и постепенно нашла способ, как это сделать. Также девочка искала любую зацепку или хотя бы здравую мысль в тех книгах, которые когда-то прочитала и даже иногда находила.  
Её план был прост: заинтересовать одного из магов, которые держали оборону в их провинции, и тем самым стать его или её ученицей. Самый лучший, конечно же, вариант был стать ученицей генерала Вьятты, что считался самым сильным магом в провинции. Как это сделать, она не знала, но после одного из разговоров, к которому она пришла, услышав очередной слух, девочка поняла, что Ирвин и Вьятта были в состоянии войны. Таким образом, у неё был вполне реальный план добиться того, чего она хотела.

После составления плана, а также подтверждения слухов прошло чуть больше года, и Аннис исполнилось четырнадцать лет, а это значило, что теперь Ирвин мог использовать её. Молодая девушка уже хотела воспользоваться шансом, как до неё дошли слухи о том, что готовился караван и губернатор собирался покинуть Севрес. План срочно пришлось пересматривать, и, когда Аннис этим занималась, её посетил «отец» впервые за три года!  
Теперь, исходя из плана, она должна была добраться вместе с «родственниками» до столицы или любого другого города, а уже там найти магов, которые возьмутся её обучать. Если же ей не повезет, а после она не сможет заработать или своровать, то попытается воспользоваться тем способом, которым зарабатывали некоторые женщины на улицах, а также служанки, но подобное ей лично было противно. Подчиниться можно только кому-то более сильному! Этот урок она хорошо усвоила за то время, что сбегала из своей тюрьмы и скиталась на улицах. Да, это было редко, но все же случалось.

Говорить что-либо о сборах или поездке в город, при этом разыгрывая дурочку, даже не хотелось. Угроза от генерала неожиданно больно её ранила, а ведь тогда она считала Деая милым! Но все это стало неважным, так как довольно скоро они опять погрузились в кареты и отправились. Говоря откровенно, само путешествие было безумно скучным. Именно по этой причине, а также чтобы позлить своего «отца», она решила попытаться хоть что-нибудь узнать у генерала Вьятты, информация лишней не бывает, и, как оказалось, это было правильным решением.  
Пускай Аннис и видела, как одни убивали других, но, что произошло во время нападения, её действительно испугало. Это было очень страшно, до такого состояния, что она боялась даже нос свой высунуть из-под сидения! Вокруг был страшный шум и крики людей! Правда, вот она все равно через некоторое время не смогла сдержать любопытства, когда ощутила волны энергии, которую она приняла за магическую. Но даже так ей было очень страшно, особенно смотреть, как люди убивали друг друга, ни на миг не останавливаясь. А уж что говорить о монстрах лурденах, которых до этого она видела только издалека... До этого дня Аннис Бертрэйд ни разу не видела, чтобы человека так раздирали на части! Её тошнило от всего увиденного.  
Потом же ход сражения переменился и в него ворвался юноша, который был сразу же во многих местах. Как так получалось, она не знала, но это было безумно круто! Бой закончился очень быстро, после чего учитель пошел разговаривать с незнакомцем, а сама Аннис решила узнать, каковы же потери, и только тогда узнала, что её «отец», а также все родственники погибли, из-за чего её положение становилось очень шатким. Именно по этой причине она постоянно встревала в разговор генерала и незнакомца, стремясь как можно быстрее подтвердить свое положение ученицы, иначе с ней могло произойти что-то очень нехорошее. Да, у неё были мысли о подобном развитии событий, если у неё не будет хватать денег, но только в этом случае!  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Аннис, жалела ли она погибших родственников, то девушка тут же бы ответила: "Ни капли!" И причиной того было их отношение к ней. Подслушивать разговоры хотя и нехорошо, но в эти моменты можно узнать много чего нового.  
Но то, что произошло дальше, выбило почву из-под её ног. Генерал договорился со странным юношей о том, что он вместе с ней вернется в Севрес. Так что было вполне естественно, что она начала возмущаться и почти тут же потеряла сознание.

Пробудиться от того, что тебя кидают в воду — это то, чего девушка предпочла бы не познавать. Впрочем, её ярость тут же сошла на нет, когда она увидела раздевавшегося юношу. Учитывая его способности, а также личную силу и её шаткое положение, было бы вполне естественным, что ей решат воспользоваться, как теми служанками в усадьбе. А ведь до этого момента она никогда не видела голых мальчиков и мужчин! Каждый раз, когда она натыкалась на «действия» в усадьбе, постоянно был либо неудачный угол обзора, либо же было слишком темно.  
А что хуже всего, хотя генерал и признал её ученицей, но сделано это было неофициально, он от неё просто отмахнулся! А ведь этот Узумаки Наруто тогда все это видел! И потому ситуация была для неё еще необычнее. Аннис просто не знала, что следует делать в такой ситуации, не говоря уже о том, что юноша перед ней был хорошо сложен и привлекателен. Она была смущена и немного боялась того, что может произойти дальше.

— Аргх... — Волна магической энергии прошла по комнате и ударилась в стены, сразу же после чего с потолка посыпалась пыль. — Не думать об этом! Не думать!  
О да, такого унижения она не знала! Мало того что это было слишком смущающим для неё, так еще и подобное пренебрежение от юноши было унизительно! А ведь она тогда себя подготовила!  
«Отомщу... подготовлюсь и отомщу...» — именно это решила для себя девушка, после чего обследовала комнату и легка спать, предварительно озаботившись своей безопасностью, просто на всякий случай.

Три дня пролетели быстро, и за это время Аннис для себя уяснила, что она не покинет эту комнату, пока ей не дадут нормальную одежду! Мало того что ходить в том куске ткани, который ей дал Узумаки, было неприлично, но очень удобно, так на неё еще постоянно пялились все мужчины! Один даже ухватил её за попу! Правда, тут же взвыл, ибо Аннис, испугавшись, выпустила магическую энергию и поджарила руку наглеца. После этого Деай вынужден был признать её ученицей генерала. Но это был единственный плюс, поскольку хотя он её и признал, но до того, как генерал Вьятта вернется, её положение все равно было шатким.  
Ходить же в одежде горничной она также отказывалась, ибо там была очень грубая ткань, а она пока не смогла себе ничего сделать более мягкого для тела. Чувствовать, как твою кожу постоянно пытаются содрать, она отказывалась, в результате чего ей и приходилось сидеть в комнате, ожидая, когда же нежить уже закончится.  
— Вот ваша комната... — В голосе этого мерзкого адъютанта, что не забывал отпускать в её сторону сальные шуточки, был слышен неприкрытый страх. И хотя Аннис было интересно, кто же мог вызвать подобное у этого гада, но это была её комната!  
— Меня не беспокоить... — в комнату ввалился, по-другому и не скажешь, Узумаки Наруто, после чего одним движением захлопнул дверь, при этом отправив в небольшой полет Деая.  
— Эй, это моя комната... — Если уж говорить откровенно, то это была их комната на двоих, как ей сообщили три дня назад, но девушка не была готова с подобным мириться! — Ты меня слышишь?!  
Юноше же было на все плевать, и он медленно протопал к кровати, на которую тут же завалился, и ему было абсолютно плевать, что в тот момент на ней сидела Аннис.  
— Чтоб тебя, — судя по всему, Узумаки отрубился, — ну ничего, этот Деай у меня еще попляшет... — пробормотала девушка, подходя к двери и пытаясь её открыть, только чтобы понять, что ничего не получилось. — Это как так?! — Попытки открыть дверь ни к чему не привели, она даже не думала поддаваться. — Отлично, теперь я даже выйти не могу! — Вылезать через окно четвертого этажа было не самым разумным решением, особенно учитывая её скудный набор одежды. — И что мне теперь делать?

 

***********

 

Пробуждение Наруто было медленным, очень медленным. И причина подобного у него была — жесточайший бой, который продлился несколько дней. Если вспомнить все, что с ним было до сего момента, то не найдется ни одного похожего эпизода в его жизни. За все то время, что он выполнял миссии, участвовал в экзамене, да и просто тренировался, еще ни разу Узумаки Наруто не приходилось столь долго сражаться. До сего момента все предыдущие бои заканчивались очень быстро, в том числе и на Земле, и даже это столкновение с разбойниками было похожим. Но только не бой против нежити, которой было плевать на наносимые ей повреждения, а также потери, что во время штурма города были просто колоссальными.  
Шутка ли, но из всего запаса взрывных печатей у него осталось меньше десятой части! Строительных гвоздей почти не осталось, кроме припасенных на самый крайний случай. Те кривые ножи, которые удалось заполучить в этом мире, Узумаки также пустил в дело. Затраты на подобный бой не окупали даже этот чертов медальон-переводчик! Кто знает, с чем ему еще предстоит столкнуться, а снаряжения не было!  
Хотя один плюс все же был, это да. Мечи, а точнее, металл, из которого их делают, способен пропускать чакру. А это значит, что ему надо будет добыть для себя немного и сделать нормальное оружие. Правда, до этого дойдет еще нескоро, но это не значит, что запасаться нельзя. А те виды мечей, которые встречались у солдат, использовать было почти невозможно, они были жутко неудобными! И это не говоря уже о том, что у большинства основным оружием было копье, и только в ближнем бою, которого они старались не допускать, пускали в ход мечи.

Как оказалось, нежить каким-то образом умудрилась скрыть свое присутствие, пока что было непонятно как, но умудрилась, при этом над ней висело какое-то заклинание, если Наруто правильно понял встретившегося ему мага, которое скрывало звуки на определенном расстоянии. Именно по этой причине разведчики и не заметили приближения нежити, в результате чего все были пойманы врасплох. Также именно по этой причине сам Узумаки ничего не понял, пока почти не столкнулся нос к носу с мертвяками, когда вывернул из-за холма.  
И хотя защитники держались уже почти два дня до того момента, как Узумаки прибыл, но даже и не думали сдаваться, хотя городские стены они почти потеряли. А причиной же того, что штурм города продолжался столь долго даже при условии до сих пор не заделанных брешей, было только одно — командир нежити все это время просто блокировал город, пытаясь разбить обе крепости. И к тому моменту, как Наруто подоспел, одна из них уже пала, а во второй бои велись уже за её стенами.  
Дорогу клону с Аннис пришлось пробивать с помощью взрывных печатей, что были намотаны на строительные гвозди, изначально хотелось на маленькие, но там ничего не вышло. Пожалуй, это был единственный его успех за два чертовых дня! А все из-за того, что без чакры нежить было не убить, если её просто разрезать, что и так сделать было далеко непросто, она все равно была жива! Использовать же больше взрывных печатей Наруто не решился, опасаясь остаться без всего.  
Причиной подобного было то, что Кьюби подкинул идею, как в случае чего можно будет выжить. Да, это будет связано со многими часами неприятных действий, но выжить он точно сможет. Ответом же на его вопрос служили те самые болота, на которых он появился, ибо они выпьют всю магию из мертвяков гораздо быстрее, чем те успеют ему хоть что-нибудь сделать. А там уж сам великий Кьюби-сама ему, так и быть, поможет, поделившись своей великолепной чакрой.

Открыв глаза, Наруто понял, что находился в какой-то комнате и сейчас смотрел в незнакомый потолок.  
«Я так не уставал... да вообще никогда! — да даже при попытке выбраться с болота ситуация была намного лучше, чем сейчас! Мало того что все тело ныло, болели укусы проклятых мертвяков, так еще и чакры было на самом донышке! До сих пор в его резерве было что-то только благодаря биджу, который исправно подавал ему чакру, совсем немного, только чтобы не загнулся. — Интересно, я смогу хоть что-нибудь...»  
В тот самый миг, когда Узумаки Наруто спустил свой взгляд с потолка, а после попытался сесть, он заметил странность в комнате — отсутствие двери, которая явно была выбита! А ведь он этого даже не услышал, когда спал!  
— Что за чертовщина?!  
Прокричать не получилось, не было сил, зато прохрипеть вышло на удивление неплохо.  
— Эм... — В проеме двери появилось лицо, не обремененное интеллектом. Да по меркам самого Узумаки, который видел очень много идиотов в жизни, этот индивидуум смог бы занять почетное первое место! Полезно было узнать несколько новых умных слов. — Эта... чаво и-изволите?  
В этот миг мозг юноши встал на месте, ибо даже самый последний крестьянин, который встречался ему на пути жизни, мог нормально говорить!  
— Пить, — кажется, хрип, что вырывался изо рта блондина, неслабо пугал охранника, — и жрать...  
— Эта... гас-па-ад-и-и-и-н... — с трудом выговорив второе слово, начал стражник. — Сейчас усе будет... — В следующий миг по коридору был слышен тяжелый бег стражника.  
«Что сейчас за хрень произошла?! — сказать, что Наруто удивился, — значит, ничего не сказать, и это не считая его плачевного состояния. — Да и что это за кучки пепла вокруг?!»  
«Поверь, тебе лучше не знать...» — голос лиса был довольным, причем таким довольным, что сразу же становилось понятно: с ним приключилась какая-то пакость. И это не говоря уже о самих словах.  
«Кьюби...» — Узумаки очень хотелось знать, что же тут произошло.  
Для начала, помимо выбитой двери, которая сейчас торчала из стены всего в паре метров от него, в комнате были также раздолбанный стол, несколько уничтоженных шкафов, подпалины на полу и потолке и те самые несколько «великолепных» кучек пепла. Причина же была проста: три кучки из десяти отличались цвету и составу, они были разноцветными и словно состояли из каких-то кристаллов.  
«Все потом, не мешай мне наслаждаться представлением...» — стоит отметить, что под конец боя, когда юный джинчурики прорывался к личу, наверное, биджу был невероятно зол и ругался столь красиво, что невольно отвлекал юношу от боя.  
«Ты о чем?..» — контуженное сознание еще не пришло в себя и потому не могло сопоставить факты.  
«Сейчас все будет!..» — Кьюби был слишком счастлив, и это явно было не к добру.  
В этот самый миг послышался топот ног множества людей, которые замерли буквально перед дверью в его комнату, точнее, перед проемом. Потом, спустя почти тридцать секунд, кто-то громко сглотнул и медленно, очень медленно заглянул в комнату, но, наткнувшись на злой и голодный взгляд юноши, что-то пробулькал, и растянулся на полу. В следующий миг кто-то тут же наткнулся, чтобы подобрать павшего, но замер, повернул голову в его сторону, икнул, что-то пробулькал и упал сверху на своего товарища.  
Степень... удивления... Наруто было даже невозможно предположить! Такое с ним случалось в первый раз! Нет, конечно же, была еще и Хината, но причину её падений в обморок джинчурики уже осознал, точнее, ему помог лис. Тут же причина была явно совершенно иной. Разумные ведут себя так, когда чего-то боятся, так было написано в учебниках психологии, именуемых мангой, но с чего им бояться его, юноша не понимал.  
Кьюби же все это время дико ржал, из-за чего даже голова начала болеть. Хотя будет правильнее сказать — РЖАЛ! Что могло развеселить древнего биджу, вроде бы было понятно, вот только сама причина поведения людей до сих пор оставалась загадкой.  
Пока же одно создание, что не имело физической оболочки и вполне могло называться демоном, предавалось продлению жизни, ибо на Земле было подобное поверье, в коридоре вовсю разгоралась словесная баталия, причем смысл её уловить было невозможно, поскольку даже слов было не разобрать. Но уже скоро все шевеления прекратились, и наступила тишина, после чего кто-то схватил оба лежавших тела за ноги и оттащил их от двери.  
«Ками-сама, что я такого сделал, что ты меня так наказываешь?!» — пускай раньше Наруто и не верил в богов, но подобное непрекращающееся сумасшествие серьезно наводило на мысли, что что-то тут не так.  
— И-и-и-п!..  
Догадаться, что же случилось с еще одним заглянувшим, было не очень сложно. Отличие было только в одном — новенький еще и зашелся пеной изо рта.  
«Так, мне это надоело!.. — если бы не Кьюби, то Наруто бы чувствовал себя сейчас значительно хуже, но тот по какой-то своей причине увеличил приток своей чакры, которую с каждым днем было все легче и легче усваивать, и потому юноша сейчас себя чувствовал вполне сносно. — Надо разобраться, что же тут происходит...»  
Пока в коридоре опять слышался шепот, юноша быстро и беззвучно приблизился к косяку, после чего резко выглянул. Если бы Наруто знал, к чему приведут эти его действия, то точно никогда не стал бы делать нечто подобное! Ибо то, что он сделал, было самым глупым решением за последние несколько дней! Ну, не считая того, когда он сиганул с крыши и решил потратить остатки резерва взрывных печатей.  
В тот миг, когда голова юноши показалась в коридоре, где находилась большая толпа взрослых мужей, которые о чем-то друг с другом сосредоточенно спорили, было еще ничего. Но спустя ровно миг один из них его увидел и произошел жуткий акустический удар! В тот же самый момент и остальные заголосили кто о чем, из-за чего опять было невозможно разобрать ни слова, некоторые даже бухнулись на колени и стали кланяться! Если бы все это не случилось единым движением, тогда, может быть, разум джинчурики и воспринял бы это действие нормально, но сейчас было далеко не так, и потому в тот же миг, когда лоб первого из кланявшихся ударился об пол, произошел взрыв!  
Части здания не стало сразу. Группу встречавших разорвало на части, кроме того одного, что таки ударился лбом об пол, крыша над ними, как и стена рядом, просто перестали существовать, самого Узумаки отшвырнуло в другую стену, и он благополучно пробил её, после чего, пролетев неизвестное расстояние, пробил уже крышу какого-то здания и грохнулся прямо на обеденный стол. И пока юноша приходил в себя, то здание, из которого он вылетел, медленно начало складываться.  
Спрашивать что-либо у Кьюби было бесполезно, тот начал подвывать на какой-то совсем уж истеричной ноте.

Причина подобной реакции Узумаки была понятна после нескольких дней боев, когда нежить может вылезти откуда угодно, даже если считаешь, что там никого нет. И, что было самое ужасное, это их слаженность действий! Если с самого начала они действовали вразнобой, часто мешая друг другу, то чем ближе джинчурики приближался к Личу, тем хуже была ситуация. Что уж говорить, если за все время после своего перемещения только при прорыве Наруто использовал Расенган! Который, к слову, теперь у него отлично получался, спасибо своеобразным тренировкам по контролю. Одной рукой свободно его еще не получалось создавать, а вот двумя уже вполне. Одной же получалось создать взрывную волну, которая уничтожала нежить перед ним. Здесь произошло то же самое: тело действовало быстрее впавшего в ступор разума и атаковало агрессоров.

«К черту все... — переведя взгляд с пробитого потолка, Узумаки обнаружил, что упал прямо в солдатскую столовую, в которой прямо сейчас был обед. — А это очень вовремя...» — мозг отказывался воспринимать действительность, и ему требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Пожалуй, только это и позволило юноше сохранить те остатки разума, которые пребывали в его голове после пробуждения. Именно эта короткая передышка, когда он забрал поднос с едой у солдата, который так и стоял на месте, при этом будучи белее мела, а после сел спокойно есть, позволила собрать хотя бы приблизительную картину произошедшего. Но было еще кое-что не менее важное — ванная!  
— Где здесь можно помыться? — спросил джинчурики все того же солдата, после того как доел суп, который оказался значительно вкуснее, чем выглядел.  
— Т-там... — указывая на дверь, проблеял оный. Просто для справки — все остальные солдаты за все то время, что Узумаки изволил вкушать так желаемую им пищу, даже не пошевелились.  
— Отведешь?  
К чести солдата, тот хоть и икнул, попытавшись отключиться, но как-то смог с собой справиться, после чего дерганной походкой направился на выход.  
«А чего это у него с волосами?» — только сейчас Наруто заметил, что его сопровождающий как-то странно начал менять цвет волос. Если до этого только его тело было белого цвета, то теперь столь же белоснежными становились и его волосы, что до этого были черные, как ночь. Биджу же не желал отвечать на вопросы, продолжая теперь уже тихо поскуливать.  
Если вспомнить все, что произошло за последние несколько дней, то становилось понятно: он вообще не помнил, как выглядит город! Он все это время провел на стенах или возле одного из мест, где нежить устраивала прорыв. И потому сейчас с интересом рассматривал здания, а также улицу, которая как-то странно при его появлении опустела. И от подобных действий, которые вызывали не самые приятные воспоминания, джинчурики невольно начинал злиться, что также вызывало вопросы. Стоило только этому произойти, как птица, что сидела на ближайшем столбе, стала странно, наверное, кашлять, после чего завалилась и замертво грохнулась на землю. Солдат же при этом стал идти, слегка пошатываясь, но явно прибавил в скорости.  
Зачем юноше вообще была нужна ванная? Ну, так он чувствовал себя ужасно грязным! Руки вообще были почти черными, да и по всему телу ощущался какой-то песок. И если еще поесть он мог таким, то что-либо делать, не помывшись, Наруто не хотел. Сначала вымоется, а потом уже будет решать, куда ему идти, раз все от него так шарахались.

Буквально через десять минут, за которые еще несколько птиц грохнулись на землю абсолютно мертвыми, а его сопровождающий вообще еле на ногах держался, из-за чего юноша уже хотел предложить ему свою помощь, они оказались у здания, которое являлось баней!  
«Тц, а ведь так никого из жителей не встретил... — также, судя по запаху, рядом с баней был и туалет, в который тут же устремился бравый солдат. — А-а-а... ну, теперь понятно, чего он так странно шел... Помнится, когда я выпил то молоко...»  
Все эти мысли протекали уже под хрип Кьюби, на который он не обращал внимания. Так уж получилось, что если биджу веселился, то было лишь два варианта развития событий: либо Наруто узнает эту самую причину, часто связанную с ним, либо лис молчит. Что-то подсказывало джинчурики, что сейчас был верным первый вариант.  
— А-а-а-а... — заметив монстра в зеркале, которое висело на стене в предбаннике, отскочил джинчурики и врезался в противоположную стену, тут же выхватывая из печати, которую установил себе на руку не так давно, один из трех оставшихся у него ножей. — Ты кто?!  
Только спустя несколько секунд, а также особо звучный хрип биджу, Узумаки, кажется, начал догадываться о причинах поведения всех этих людей.  
Спустя миг он смог в этом убедиться. Клон, который появился рядом с ним, на вид был ужасен! Мало того что оказывается все лицо и часть груди, которая проглядывалась из-под разорванной футболки, были обсыпаны странными порошками, да еще и разных цветов. Он сам был почти весь черным! Его волосы стояли дыбом, куртка и штаны были почти полностью сожжены, а глаза из-за чакры Кьюби были красными, словно кровь, и имели вертикальный зрачок.  
«У-и-и-и-и...» — если бы биджу имел физическое воплощение, то сейчас бы уже точно был мертв, а так он, кажется, всего лишь сошел с ума и, сейчас подвывая, выплевывал последние остатки разума.  
— Твою ж мать... — это все, что мог сказать джинчурики, после чего печально вздохнул и, окончательно раздевшись, при этом убедившись в том, что его одежду можно выбрасывать, потопал в баню, в которой, опять же, не было людей, зато было очень жарко. — Надеюсь, все это отмоется...

 

 

_**Воспоминание** _

«Проклятье, да когда же они кончатся?! — почти три дня на стенах города уже не один раз выпивали его почти досуха, не оставляя и капли чакры, которой здесь было очень сложно управлять. Если бы не Кьюби, он бы уже погиб. — Кьюби, когда они уже все сдохнут?!»  
Миг, и голова еще одного зомби, коих он за это время успел увидеть великое множество, что подобрался непозволительно близко к нему, отправилась в полет. Сдерживать давление мертвецов с каждым часом становилось все труднее и труднее, ведь менее часа назад была подавлена и вторая крепость, её просто сравняли с землей одним мощным магическим ударом. Стоило только этому произойти, как вся нежить рванула в сторону города.  
«Спроси чего попроще! — в голосе великого биджу уже тоже сквозила усталость. — Я столько всего узнал в этом мире, что как только мы отсюда выберемся и я во всем разберусь, то нас ждет тяжелый разговор...»

Вообще, ситуация сейчас складывалась просто отвратная, и причиной тому было то, что натиск нежити, которая до этого, как оказалось, атаковала их не слишком упорно, утроился, после чего в нескольких местах почти сразу со стен были выбиты защитники. И если раньше бы ситуацию можно было исправить с помощью артиллерии и лучников, то сейчас этого сделать было нельзя — снарядов просто больше не осталось.  
Говоря откровенно, этот город должны были снести еще вчера, но Наруто каждый раз тратил свои запасы взрывных печатей, которые сотнями уничтожали костяки скелетов, а также тела зомби, что были намного отвратительнее, чем их показывали в фильмах. Но что было еще хуже всего — они почти не поддавались огню! Обычное оружие их не убивало, и, даже если поразить их в голову, они иногда продолжали функционировать.  
Оружие же, которым пользовались солдаты, самому Узумаки не подходило, поскольку им было неудобно сражаться, хотя клоны использовали щиты, чтобы обезопасить себя и хотя бы немного уменьшить брешь, тем самым позволяя защитникам наносить удары сверху, заодно не давая мертвецам перебраться по трупам только что вновь упокоенных, из которых получались отличные баррикады. Одна из таких даже продержалась несколько часов. Но все это было неважно, поскольку почти сразу же после падения второй крепости нежить стала действовать гораздо более слаженно.

«Наруто, я, кажется, заметил того, кто всем этим руководит...» — в голосе Кьюби слышалась неуверенность, чего с тем очень давно не случалось. Во всяком случае, сам Узумаки подобного ни разу не слышал или не слышал именно подобных интонаций.  
«И где он? — увернуться от очередного удара подобравшегося скелета было сложно, но он справился, после чего одним ударом напитанного чакрой кулака раздробил тому черепушку. В арсенале Узумаки только чакра помогала справиться с мертвыми, а также все, что от неё питалось. Из техник же мог помочь только Расенган, который он уже не раз применял за эти несколько дней. — Ксо!..» — очередной зомби, прорвавшись через брешь меж клонов, смог подобраться к нему, после чего вцепился в руку.  
— Задержите их!  
Именно здесь, вблизи пробитых ворот, собрались его последние клоны. Просто больше он их не мог создавать — не осталось чакры. Также проблемой были и эти мерзкие зомби, из-за укусов которых он чувствовал себя очень плохо. И сейчас надо было решать, что ему предстоит делать: продолжать сражаться или же отступать. Но отступать Узумаки не хотел, поскольку он взялся защищать этот город! Ему заплатили за это! И если действие контракта после всех этих укусов зомби можно было перебороть без последствий для себя, это не значит, что он не чувствовал ответственности за происходящее. И именно сейчас надо было решать, кем же он будет в этом новом для него мире. Впрочем, такой вопрос даже не стоял.  
— Эй, меховой коврик...  
Решиться на нечто подобное для Наруто было сложно, даже несмотря на все, что случилось с ним раньше. Несмотря на все откровения лиса и его мысли, решиться на то, что он собирался сделать сейчас, было очень трудно.  
«Чего тебе?» — за последнее время Узумаки научился разбираться в интонациях лиса, и сейчас было понятно, что тот чем-то очень сильно занят, что тот тут же подтвердил: — Знаешь ли, выжигать ту заразу, которой тебя одаривают эти трупы, не слишком легко!..»  
Оглянувшись назад, юноша смотрел на город, а также дома всего в нескольких десятках метров от него, что горели, пытаясь сдержать волну нежити. Да, для себя он все решил и принял, осталось только озвучить и надеяться на то, что он не ошибся. Ведь когда-нибудь подобное надо было бы сделать, так почему не сейчас?  
— Ты поможешь мне? — Он мог бы этого и не говорить, саму мысль биджу услышал бы.  
«Я и так тебе помогаю...» — язвительно отозвался Лис.  
— Я не об этом... Ну так ты согласен помочь мне?  
Казалось, что даже битва на миг замерла — столь сильно был напряжен джинчурики, ведь от этого ответа будет зависеть все то, что будет дальше.  
«Ты... Ты сейчас серьезно?» — главный посыл был не в словах, а в эмоциях и том мысленном позыве, которым блондин сопроводил свои слова. Подобное выбило даже великого биджу.  
— Ты знаешь ответ...  
Мертвые монстры кружили вокруг, а его клоны погибали один за другим, после чего мертвые прорывались к живым защитникам и разрывали их на части. А надо всем этим стоял Наруто, смотря с оставшегося куска стены на разверзшийся ад.  
«У всех джинчурики были адекватными, один мой самоубийца... — проворчал Кьюби. — Я думал, что мне придется на тебя дольше давить...»  
Все, что было раньше, было неважно. Тренировки, их разговоры, все, что случилось до этого момента, не имело значения, ведь за все то время, что провел на Земле, а также здесь, на Меридиане, он не просил чакры Кьюби. Да, тот его ею снабжал в первую очередь ради себя любимого, но сам джинчурики её никогда не просил. Сейчас же юноша просил биджу дать ему ту чакру, которую он раньше требовал, зная о том, что сейчас опасность велика как никогда. Но было еще кое-что в том, что происходило сейчас. Ведь многие действия — это палка о двух концах, даже если ты забыл об одном.  
«Твое тело долго не выдержит, так что просто скажи, когда она понадобится... — сейчас в голосе биджу сквозило умиротворение. — Вспомни то чувство, когда ты сражался с этим выблядком Учихой, и ты получишь желаемое...»  
Прикрыв глаза, Наруто облегченно вздохнул, ведь до этого момента он боялся услышать все, что угодно, кроме прямого ответа. Да, от Кьюби сейчас будет зависеть многое, и он все равно подставляется, но ведь в таком случае и сам Кьюби окажется в опасности, даже если он ему соврал.

Защитники города так и не смогли осознать, что же случилось. Просто в один миг все пространство перед городом было заполнено взрывами и огнем. Сама земля содрогнулась, из-за чего несколько зданий даже обвалились внутрь. От жара, который пришел из-за уцелевших стен, ближайшие дома вспыхнули, как сухие литья и трава. Но на этом все не закончилось, в воздухе словно возникло небольшое красное солнце, которое в тот же миг кинулось куда-то вперед в изрядно поредевшую, но еще могучую волну мертвецов. И, когда казалось, что вот и все, солнце просто проделало себе путь, чем же, никто так и не понял, просто в один миг даже земля устремилась от него.

Если раньше Наруто не мог в одиночку создавать Расенган, то после всего произошедшего, после всех тренировок, а также того ужаса на болоте его контроль заметно возрос, но все равно недостаточно, чтобы одной рукой сформировать шар. Вместо этого у него выходили результаты, похожие на второй этап освоения этой техники. Просто с дальней стороны шара чакра рассеивалась, и вся сила удара уходила вперед. Благодаря этому было очень удобно прорываться через врагов. Но даже так его тело начало сдавать! Наруто ощущал это, крутясь между мертвяков, словно юла, но все же приближаясь к своей цели, рядом с которой по странному обстоятельству выходило легче контролировать чакру, несмотря ни на что.  
О чем тогда кричал Кьюби в его сознании, Наруто не знал, его это не волновало, ведь у него была только одна цель — Лич, которого он уже видел. Огромный скелет выше двух метров роста, чей подбородок был больше похож на лезвие, а на голове была корона из рогов. Его зубы были больше похожи на клыки, а тело покрывала местами порванная мантия, что развевалась от невидимого ветра. В глазах горело зеленое пламя, а кандалы, висевшие на руках, противно скрипели. И этот монстр не сводил с него своего взгляда!  
«Он сейчас слаб!..» — Узумаки воспринял в этот момент только эту фразу.  
Волна чакры, которая разошлась от него, уничтожила достаточно мертвецов, давая тем самым шанс бывшему шиноби Конохи для исполнения задуманного. Этого мига джинчурики хватило, чтобы сформировать в руке его самую сильную на данный момент технику, а также увернуться от странного зеленого луча, который вылетел из уродливого посоха, чьим навершием служил рогатый череп.  
— РАСЕНГАН! — Всего на миг перед телом уродливого монстра, который попытался сотворить еще что-то, возникла пленка энергии, после чего красный шар впечатался в его грудь, и произошел взрыв. — Ха... ха... Я сделал это! — Покров почти спал, но юноша чувствовал себя победителем.  
«Убирайся оттуда!..»  
Джинчурики не стал ждать, что будет дальше, тут же ринулся в сторону города, и правильно поступил, ибо прошло не более тридцати секунд, как небо разверзлось, и с него устремились на землю огненные шары, которые при взрыве вмиг поглощали нежить. 

**_Конец Воспоминания_ **

 

— А что было, пока я спал? — Кьюби смог оклематься, пока Наруто приходил в себя, нежась в бочке с теплой водой, после того как смог отскрести с себя всю эту странную пыль.  
«С тобой что-то хотели сделать маги, но я не позволил, — лис был доволен. — Они просто ворвались в комнату, пока ты спал, а вместе с ними еще и какие-то важные шишки. Что они хотели с тобой сделать, я не знаю и потому ударил первым».  
— Погоди, но там же вроде как... была Аннис?  
В памяти блондина и правда был подобный момент, когда его кто-то пытался остановить.  
«Они её выгнали, при этом отдав под стражу, а сами решили что-то сотворить... — юноша буквально видел эту довольную морду биджу. — Немного не повезло».  
— Замечательно... — Что будет дальше, Наруто даже боялся предположить. — А сколько я спал?  
«Три дня...»

 

**_Спустя восемь дней_ **

Как оказалось, в ту ночь, когда маги пришли за ним, они погибли все, в результате чего в городе, который даже не слишком сильно, как оказалось, пострадал, не осталось ни одного мага. И это была замечательная новость! Не считать же за мага Аннис, которую бросили в темницу и даже успели несколько раз почти изнасиловать. Тем, кто это попробовал сделать, очень не повезло, поскольку кинули её в обычную темницу, а не для магов, в результате чего хоть девушка и не смогла выйти, но кастрировала трех насильников и еще двух сожгла, тем самым чуть не вызвав пожар в тюрьме.  
После того же как её выпустили, были вынуждены слезно извиняться, после чего куда-то отправили, и сам Наруто с ней почти не виделся, поскольку был занят своими делами.

После всего случившегося его боялись и ненавидели, ничего нового, но вот тот мужик, который, как оказалось, выжил после обрушения здания, организовал какой-то культ. Какой, сам джинчурики так и не понял, занимаясь сразу двумя делами — тренируясь в управлении Землей и строя новый портал.  
Сам Узумаки не понял, но эта нежить каким-то образом не давала магам разойтись на полную и использовать магию, но стоило только убить их Лича, как они тут же принялись за дело, добивая оставшихся живых. Но самое замечательное, что это свойство каким-то образом все равно сохранилось, и магию использовать в районе двух разрушенных крепостей было очень сложно. Зато чакру использовать было намного легче, словно сам мир переставал ему мешать, понемногу отбирая энергию. Таким образом, почти не отдыхая, он смог завершить большой участок стены, идущий от гор. Она была более десяти метров в высоту, пять в ширину и еще очень длинной! Правда, без лиса ничего бы не получилось; если бы не его чакра, к которой тот начал приучать его тело в гораздо больших объемах, всего по несколько минут раз в несколько часов. Больше просто сам Узумаки не мог вытерпеть.

Также жителям города повезло еще и в том, что после атаки магов берег придвинулся почти на километр! Чем они таким ударили, Наруто не знал и не хотел знать, но факт был в том, что теперь берег был намного ближе к ним, чем был изначально. Так уж получилось, что именно это место было самым узким, и лишь здесь можно было пройти вглубь человеческих земель, именно по этой причине удавалось столь долго удерживать защиту. Клочок суши был всего километров двадцать в ширину. Проходимый клочок, ибо с востока начинались горы, а с запада в трех километрах от крепости был берег, но из-за приливов там было скорее болото и небольшой островок. Вот именно по этому островку, который находился всего в полутора километрах от крепости, маги и ударили. Что там было, Наруто так и не узнал, но маги ударили слажено, уничтожив почти километр суши или просто опустив его.  
Корабли здесь не могли ходить из-за рифов, а также многочисленных водоворотов.  
В результате Наруто смог сделать стену, которая заканчивалась почти у самого берега. И все только благодаря той аномалии, а также Кьюби. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем труднее становилось, тем не менее ему все же удалось её закончить. А заодно создать для себя портал, через который он вернется обратно на землю.

«Не хочешь остаться?» — Кьюби был доволен, сам Наруто не понимал отчего, видимо, от издевательств над ним.  
— Даже не подумаю... — Небольшое усилие, и та странная сила, которая ранее могла причинить ему много неудобств, сейчас разрушилась без проблем. — Я не хочу сюда возвращаться...  
«И все же ты сюда вернешься. Иначе где ты еще сможешь так поднять контроль над чакрой?..» — Наруто входил в арку портала под бубнеж лиса. Повезло, что сделать портал обратно оказалось намного быстрее, чем сюда.

 

**********

Темный Принц Меридиана был в плохом настроении, и причины для этого у него были. Были, конечно, и хорошие новости, но они меркли по сравнению с тем, что он узнал всего несколько дней назад.  
Начать стоило с того, что вместо человека, о котором Фобос только слышал, так ни разу лично и не пообщавшись, он получил в свое распоряжение одного из его командиров. А причиной этого служило то, что опытный генерал как-то неожиданно и очень быстро скончался, и это участвуя в хорошо спланированной операции! Что может быть проще постановки засады, когда тебе о противнике известно абсолютно все? Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так, в результате чего погиб один из самых опытных магов их мира, хотя все мятежники, а также отребье, которое неожиданно к ним затесалось, были качественно перебиты, а часть была захвачена и переправлена на их же кораблях в Небал.  
Из собранной, новым командиром отряда, информации выходило так, что генерал Вьятта, столкнувшись в очередной раз с вражескими магами, быстро перебил их, после чего поспешил в пещеру, в которой, по его словам, был кто-то еще. Больше генерала не видели, он как-то подозрительно неожиданно и быстро кончился. Что там произошло доподлинно неизвестно, кроме того, что Вьятта столкнулся с каким-то очень сильным противником, использовавшим, судя по оставленным следам, магию, но результат был хорошо виден: вплавленное в стену и слегка обугленное тело мужчины. Определить, что это генерал, удалось по частично сохранившемуся лицу.  
Также, найдя в вещах почившего генерала неоконченное сообщение для принца, центурион Крэйг решил лично его передать, поскольку его солдатам надо было некоторое время отлежаться: приходят в себя после необычайно жестокого боя, в результате которого более половины из них погибло.  
По заверениям Седрика, который тут же занялся расследованием, пока его подчиненные везли очень важный груз в столицу, кто-то целенаправленно собирал всякое отребье. Для чего — стало понятно после допроса некоторых пленных. Им обещали много чего, а цель же ставили простую и понятную для этого люда — захват города Небал, после чего его надо было как можно сильнее повредить в случае, если не удастся удержать. Помогали же им несколько пиратских капитанов, которые теперь кормили рыб. Кто это делал и зачем, было непонятно, кроме разве что того факта, такого маленького факта: большая часть повстанцев о подобном ровным счетом ничего не знала.  
— Кем же ты можешь быть, скрывающийся в тени кукловод...  
То, что все это было заранее спланировано, причем хорошо спланировано, не вызывало сомнений, и это не говоря о том, что об этом говорят и сами пленные.

Из всей полученной информации, а также нескольких писем у ныне мертвого губернатора, от которого избавились целенаправленно, картина выходила примерно следующая. Кто-то имеющий доступ в его замок среди пускай и не доверенных лиц, но также имеющий доступ ко многой информации, затеял свою игру. Был произведен необычайно точный расчет, после чего план принялись исполнять.  
В среде аристократов начались шевеления, на которые принц привычно не обратил внимания, после чего было отправлено письмо Ирвину Бертрэйду, и тот тут же начал свою шпионскую деятельность в отношении одного из опытнейших и древнейших магов Меридиана. В это же время начали собирать всякую шваль, при этом собирать хорошо и изо всех уголков, организовывая им уютное убежище, из которого они потом должны будут нанести один хорошо спланированный удар, который поддержат пираты. В то же самое время генерал Вьятта не мог отправить конвой с важным грузом. И момент подбирался очень осторожно.  
Когда же стало понятно, что генерал более не будет ожидать, все зашевелились. В провинцию Семита была перекинута группа, состоящая на треть из опытных повстанцев и на две трети из всякой швали и дезертиров. Группа, которая почти точно знала местоположение каравана, но узнала они о нем уже после того, как тот выдвинулся. Пираты же следили за грузовыми судами и, когда они выдвинулись в путь, просто захватили их, забив трюмы разным сбродом в надежде на то, что они смогут нанести как можно больше урона городу и войскам, а также дадут время забрать ценный груз. И все возможности для этого у них были! Если бы удар пришелся изнутри города, их бы не смогли остановить. Также следует помнить о том, что засадная группа была очень хорошо экипирована, даже в его армии не у каждого мага есть столько различных амулетов. Правда, вот исполнители были полной посредственностью.  
Но тут появился неучтенный фактор — гость из другого мира. Как он попал на Меридиан, становилось понятно из заметок самого генерала. Свободное Сердце мира! Причем достаточно сильное, чтобы пробить завесу. Ну, или он просто достаточно долго с этим Сердцем контактировал или подпитывался от него, из-за чего юноша был очень силен. Также отдельно были упомянуты его способности, о которых сам принц даже не слышал или не предполагал, что такое вообще возможно. Надо ли говорить, что до получения сообщения из Севреса Фобос страстно желал с ним познакомиться, после чего изъять это самое сердце! Если оно у него, конечно, есть, но об этом позже.  
Так уж получилось, что незнакомец нарушил планы теневого манипулятора, тем самым шестеренки реальности закрутились в совершенно другую сторону. Стоит сказать хотя бы о том, что Джулиан, лидер повстанцев, который всегда был на виду, оказался немного усечен на голову, что уже сегодня к вечеру будет насажена на пику на главной площади. Спасибо магии, удалось её сохранить.  
Караван отбился, а солдаты узнали страшную правду и тут же начали действовать. Штурм города был обречен на неудачу. Там бои также быстро завершились, в результате чего воды вблизи города стали красными от крови. А караван же продолжил движение, но при этом взяв весь имеющийся в наличии флот, а также почти всех солдат из гарнизона, который шел на некотором отдалении. Солдатам на кораблях ничего не грозило, поскольку изначально враги хотели забрать именно руду и минералы, иначе бы засадная группа наплевала на караван и отошла другим путем; бухт, где можно расположить корабли, на берегах достаточно.  
Что же, план генерала увенчался успехом, и им удалось застать противника врасплох, при этом полностью их перебив. Сбежать не удалось никому, ибо подошедший немногим позже флот разбил все пиратские суда и добил убегающих. И где-то во всем этом бардаке умудрился погибнуть Генерал Вьятта.

Что же, героические действия были совершены, противник разбит полностью, тем самым обезопасив мир, избавив его от всякого рода мусора, а также пиратов, которые еще нескоро восстановят численность своих судов. Груз был благополучно доставлен в столицу, как и информация. Вроде бы все, но нет.  
Благодаря древним артефактам удалось связаться с Севресом и ужаснуться, ибо они чуть не потеряли стратегически важный город, рядом с которым находились основные шахты по добыче столь необходимых ему материалов. Отряд нежити настолько большой, что его еще ни разу не видели, под руководством мертвого мага почти сравнял город с землей, хотя на самом деле только окраины были превращены в руины, нежить вовремя успели остановить. И опять тот, о ком он слышал от генерала, что так удачно смог поймать доверчивого юношу на магический контракт.  
И все бы хорошо. Он заветная цель, до которой рукой подать, и он даже сохранит ему жизнь, если юноша имеет Сердце, тем самым благодаря его за помощь. Вот только ситуация опять поменялась. Те маги, что были в городе, точнее, те из них, что остались, также решили себя усилить за счет гостя, не он один такой умный, да вот не получилось у них, в результате чего из некогда второй по численности общины магов на Меридиане осталась только одна недоучка и все. И это на границе!  
Да, давно Фобос не чувствовал этого ощущения, когда его с головой макали в дерьмо. С момента его восстания и похищения сестры. Ибо только полный дурак не догадается о том, что нападение нежити, а также спланированный набег — это звенья одной цепи. Слишком все было быстро и происходило в один момент. И это не говоря уже о том, что предводитель мертвых как-то блокировал магию. Судя по описанию и виду найденных обломков, очередной древний артефакт, которого быть в их мире не должно.  
Также следовало упомянуть и о том, что их гость, стоило только ему подготовиться, при этом сильно помогая в обороне, смог нарушить магический контракт без последствий для себя и сбежать! И вот это уже заставляло задуматься о том, а сможет ли он, Фобос Эсканор, забрать из тела мальца Сердце или же нет? А значит, надо будет все пересматривать и готовиться намного тщательнее.

«Я слишком заигрался... посчитал себя самым умным... — за последние годы все, за что бы ни брался принц, у него выходило, и то, что его ткнули сейчас, было необходимо ему. — Хотя и нашему гостю я подгадил...»  
Учитывая тот портрет их гостя, что удалось составить со слов Леди Бертрэйд, хотя девчонка и не была дочерью Ирвина, но там изначально был кровосмесительный брак между братом и сестрой, так что соплюшка носила свою фамилию заслуженно, можно было смело принимать решение. Следовало упомянуть заметки адъютанта генерала об их госте и точный отчет обо всем происходящем, а также о том, что делал этот «гость».  
Если уж признаваться честно, то Фобос не был уверен в том, что в случае конфликта, если не удастся решить все быстро и вырубить этого Узумаки Наруто, он с ним сможет справиться. Не в том смысле, что тот его убьет, но вот тот факт, что юноша может удрать, был далек от ноля. Потому с самого начала следовало наладить с ним нормальные отношения, да и сильный боец на границе ему не помешает. Заодно если при следующем его появлении они договорятся, то тем самым он все равно использует юношу в своих целях, защищая столь необходимые ему ресурсы. А уж после можно будет присмотреться к их «гостю» и решить, как же лучше получить то, что он так желал, да и стоит ли оно того.


	10. Глава 9: Конец - лишь новое начало: Часть 1я

Сказать по правде, Наруто даже немного боялся возвращаться обратно, но и остаться на Меридиане он не мог. Причинами его страха были всего два маленьких момента: первый — неизвестность того, сколько же он времени провел в новом мире; второй — боязнь того, что что-то за время его отсутствия могло кардинально поменяться. Неважно даже, что могло поменяться, важно лишь, что сам факт этого возможного изменения пугал. Подобное уже было с ним неоднократно после всех тех длительных миссий, на которые он уходил с командой. Страх того, что что-то могло необратимо измениться, и с этим просто придется смириться, ведь сделать тут уже ничего нельзя.  
Сколько раз подобное уже случалось? Наруто и сам уже не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос, и причиной тому было только то, что юноша даже и не пытался запоминать все подобные случаи. Да, в Конохе его многие ненавидели или просто терпели, но были и обычные люди, которые приходили в их селение, чтобы выполнить свои дела, и вот с ними-то можно было нормально общаться. Сколько юный Узумаки знал разных торговцев? Да и были ли они на самом деле торговцами или же просто шпионами? Все это неважно, имел значение лишь сам факт того, что каждый раз, возвращаясь с длительной миссии обратно в Коноху, юноша внутренне напрягался. Напрягался из-за того, что кто-то из новых знакомых, с которыми ранее он нормально разговаривал, будет на него презрительно смотреть или же может узнать о том, что кто-то погиб за прошедшее время. Да, он никак не мог на подобное повлиять, но это не значило, что с подобным можно было легко смириться.

Впрочем, само по себе возвращение не было чем-то сложным, все случилось даже легче, чем в первый раз. Всего миг назад юный джинчурики был на Меридиане, но он прошел, а пред его взором предстала не пульсирующая стенка портала, а исписанное печатями помещение.  
— Это как так? — Первое перемещение слегка отличалось от того, что произошло сейчас. В первый раз все же было ощущение какого-то движения, сейчас же подобного не произошло. — И все?  
«А ты ожидал чего-то другого?» — вяло осведомился Кьюби, который в последнее время был в основном занят тем, что разбирался с тем, что он узнал. Нет, Узумаки не оставил своих попыток того разговорить, и как-то сие даже получилось, но вот только результат не дал ничего, абсолютно. Древний биджу выполнил желание джинчурики, а вот то, что он ни в чем не смог разобраться, ну... мозги для подобного надо иметь.  
— Немного... — ответил Наруто, смотря на затухающую пленку портала, которая сейчас слегка вибрировала и словно бы даже сворачивалась сама в себя. Причиной же подобной реакции было болото, над которым юноша появился. — Его точно не смогут открыть с той стороны?  
Подобный вопрос был задан уже не в первый раз, но все же перестраховаться не мешало.  
«Смогут, но только в том случае, если сначала обзаведутся чакрой, а после разберутся в том переплетении печатей».  
Сказать по правде, раньше бы биджу очень сильно бесился из-за надобности повторять одно и то же; сейчас же ему было все равно, поскольку было занятие намного интереснее.  
— Ну спасибо... — вздохнул юноша. — ...успокоил.

Помещение никак не изменилось за время его отсутствия, ну, разве что не мешало бы проветриться, иначе дышать немного сложно. А ведь среди тех печатей, о которых говорил лис, были и те, что отвечали за очистку воздуха! Все же фуиндзютсу было удивительным, и еще удивительнее было тем, что его предки были такими КРУТЫМИ! Все же Кьюби, пускай и с неохотой, делился с ним информацией, о существовании которой он даже и не подозревал.  
Но сейчас все это было не столь важно, поскольку следовало добраться до города, а также разобраться со всеми проблемами. И начать следовало с того, какой сегодня день! Точнее, какое число, и уже от этого можно будет дальше выстраивать хоть какие-то планы. Сказать о правде, даже сама мысль о том, что могло пройти несколько лет с его перемещения, очень сильно пугала юношу. А ведь подобные истории были рассказаны в некоторых книгах! Правда вот, все они относились к жанру фантастики...

— Сакура-чан бы отключилась, узнай она о таком количестве книг... — хмыкнул бывшей генин.  
Нет, его сокомандница не была книжным червем, однако она была очень умна, а также отлично запоминала всю информацию, в отличие от самого Узумаки, который просто не видел в то время в этом смысл. Ну, Харуно очень любила читать, это было действительно так. Она, правда, на дух не переносила книги Старого Извращенца...  
— Да и кто их любил?.. — задал сам себе вопрос юноша, выбираясь на свежий воздух. — Ну, кроме таких же извращенцев и Какаши-сенсея. — И пускай подобный вопрос в который раз был оставлен без ответа, но это было и неважно.  
Если говорить совсем уж откровенно, то из-за пристрастий девочки, которую он любил или, скорее, был привязан, в чем его убеждали клоны, юноша очень сильно обжегся! И дело было даже не в том, что его избили, о нет! Тогда он впервые сам, именно САМ решил взяться за книги. А все из-за подслушанного разговора между Ино-чан и Сакурой-чан. Они тогда обсуждали какую-то книгу, ну и Наруто решил, что если он её прочитает, то точно понравится Сакуре-чан, а после она с ним пойдет на свидание, и они будут есть рамен! И это будет лишним подтверждением, что он великий шиноби, раз может добиваться поставленных целей. И это значит, что ему пора передать Шапку Хокаге.  
Да, так сильно Узумаки редко когда ошибался. Поскольку понять то, что же было написано в той книге, о которой говорили между собой девочки, было сложнее, чем ту ересь, которую писали в учебниках! Но так просто юный джинчурики не мог, ведь он же Узумаки Наруто!  
Всего через несколько дней он узнал о том, что книга была четвертой в серии. Казалось, вот оно — объяснение! Немного времени, доступ в библиотеку и честные попытки осознать, что же он читает, привели только к тому, что мозг перестал соображать.  
В результате подобные попытки понравиться Сакуре-чан были признаны неперспективными, и сам великий он пошел искать другие пути достижения своей великой цели. Жаль, конечно, что стать Хокаге таким легким способ не получилось, но сдаваться он был не намерен!

Добраться до города было не слишком сложно, хотя теперь приходилось прятаться еще и от вертолетов. Повезло, что был уже вечер, а также этих машин было мало, да и большинство из них относилось не к военным, а скорее к тем, которых крутили по новостям. Но желания засветиться в объективе камеры у него не было никакого. Нет, можно было бы использовать и дзютсу, чтобы полностью скрыть себя, а учитывая, какая на нем была одежда, это было необходимо, но тратить больше сил, когда можно лишь слегка поднапрячься, было великой глупостью. Меридиан оставил на нем свой отпечаток, и теперь юноша невольно старался уменьшить расход чакры, ведь неизвестно, что может быть дальше.  
Да, в данный момент подобное могло показаться глупостью, раньше бы точно показалось, ведь чакры у Наруто всегда было много, и он редко когда выкладывался так, что в ядре почти совсем ничего не оставалось, но теперь юноша мог лишь посмеяться над своими глупыми мыслями в прошлом.  
Картина же, что предстала взору джинчурики, стоило тому только добраться до портового района, заставляла содрогаться. Да, подобного он никак не ожидал! Разрушения были поистине огромны. А ведь за прошедший, судя по всему, не столь большой промежуток времени, уже успели кое-что исправить и починить.  
То, что Узумаки запомнил по той ночи, были лишь мелочи. Половина порта была полностью уничтожена. Все близлежащие здания сравняла с землей взрывная волна. Почти все постройки в порту были уничтожены, и их сейчас разбирала строительная техника. Тот же причал, к которому приблизился корабль, взорванный юношей, был уничтожен полностью, и на нем ничего не напоминало о произошедшем, поскольку напоминать было нечему. Страшно даже представить, сколько же человек погибло из-за этого взрыва, которым он просто хотел прикрыть свои действия.

— Прикрыл, просто великолепно прикрыл... — немного прикрывая глаза, процедил сквозь зубы джинчурики.  
Нет, сделано все было правильно, да только это не отменяет того, что, случись подобное у него дома, выволочку бабуля Цунаде устроила бы ему отменную. И сказать бы было совершенно нечего, поскольку она была бы права!  
— А ведь есть еще и отель...

Еще один небольшой пункт его личного провала. Если смотреть фактам в глаза, то все поставленные цели были выполнены, имелись лишь маленькие провалы в незначительных деталях. И вот эти самые детали и формировали ощущение его личного провала.  
А ведь всего-то и надо было, что ликвидировать пару магов, забрать артефакт, а также убить всех, кто встанет у него на пути. Все сделано успешно, и придраться на первый взгляд не к чему.  
Артефакт, о котором столько спорили в штабе противников, успешно похищен. Как оказалось, сам артефакт может генерировать небольшой ручеек чакры. Кьюби долго смеялся, а после еще дольше объяснял принципы работы данной вещицы, но юноша уловил только основу — артефакт каким-то образом понемногу собирает природную чакру, о которой ему все уши были проедены, после чего перестраивает её в... нейтральную? Сказать по правде, сам Узумаки это так и не понял. Как результат, артефакт был оставлен на Меридиане, поскольку для самого юноши он был бесполезен, а там хотя бы поддерживает нанесенные на стены и арку портала печати.  
Два мага, которые его так напрягали, были уничтожены. Оставалось надеяться, что все в штабе погибли, но это следовало еще уточнить. Все солдаты врага на танкере и берегу были устранены. Вроде бы все хорошо, ан нет.

Взрыв танкера был слишком сильным, чрезвычайно сильным! Последствия этого взрыва ему еще следовало обдумать, поскольку от этого слишком много проблем, и это не говоря уже об обычных людях, которые не должны были пострадать. Ведь подобное Наруто считал неприемлемым, но также это только привлекало излишнее внимание к произошедшему.  
Разобраться со штабом получилось легко, однако хорошо был видны последствия в стоящих рядом с разрушенным зданием машинах спасателей, а также по самим спасателям. Шанса найти зимой под обломками кого-нибудь спустя прошедшее время уже почти не было, но они все же старались это сделать.

— Тьфу... и как так получилось?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Наруто не было.

 

************

 

Просматривая очередной за эти дни отчет, женщина недовольно скривилась, и было от чего! За провал операции, да еще и за столь огромные разрушения никто их по голове не погладил, скорее выебали во все щели, позабыв про смазку.  
— Гребаные бюрократы... — прикрывая глаза от усталости, прошипела Уильямс.  
Последующие сутки после пробуждения вряд ли она когда-нибудь забудет, и это при условии, что ей-то, по сути, ничего нельзя предъявить! Но «драли» её долго и со вкусом. Она командир операции? Да! Значит, она и виновата в том, что даже самые скептические и неблагоприятные прогнозы аналитиков кажутся на фоне произошедшего лишь легкими неприятностями.  
— Тебе еще повезло... — На диване в её «кабинете» развалился Дикий с очередной бутылкой какого-то древнего алкоголя. — Мне досталось сильнее...  
— Кто-то говорил, что меня вообще не тронут... — проворчала Зоя, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
И все же следовало признать, что она жива только благодаря этому магу, который прикрыл её от взрыва, а после вытащил через портал, хотя мог бы бросить там. И была бы её тушка сначала хорошо прожарена, после погребена под тоннами бетона и арматуры. Никто даже в самом страшном сне не мог и предположить, что так глубоко враг сможет проникнуть, да еще и протащить столько взрывчатки, которой хватит для сноса здания, которое строилось с учетом подобного.  
— Остынь, девочка, — вяло произнес маг, после чего отправил очередную пустую бутылку в полет до мусорного ведра, которое было почти полностью полным. — Радуйся уже тому, что нас не добили после произошедшего...  
— Меня бы еще могли... — спустя пару мгновений начала говорить женщина, но была прервана.  
— Я не о наших спецах, от которых сможет скрыться и ребенок, если будет иметь хоть какие-то навыки. — Миг, и в руках, неизвестно откуда появляется очередная бутылка. Все же женщине было интересно, что же маг такое пьет. — Я о наших противниках...  
— Они бы не посмели напасть на военную базу... — Зоя поморщилась, поскольку отлично понимала, что произошедшее великолепно демонстрирует, на что же способен их враг.  
— Ты и сама себе не веришь, — медленно проговорил Дикий. — Как, собственно, и я. У противника были все шансы и возможность для нанесения удара, вот только он по неизвестной для нас причине отступил, не став добивать.  
— И почему ты так просто откидываешь самую обычную возможность того, что он просто не знал о нашем выживании? Или о том, что мы подготовили запасной штаб? Или они просто выполнили все, что собирались, и предпочли отступить? — Уильямс и правда было подобное интересно, поскольку придумать логичное объяснение действий этого «шиноби», который на деле оказался подкреплен хорошо вооруженным отрядом, не представлялось возможным.  
— А как бы они из города-то выбрались? — Уилфрид допил очередную бутылку, после чего поудобнее устроился на диване и прикрыл глаза. — Я все понимаю, не с кем было поговорить, а также интересно узнать мое мнение, но головой думать надо иногда, девочка.  
— У него... — Фраза оказался не закончена, и женщина замерла, обдумывая то, что ей только что сказали. — Шансы были, и довольно хорошие.  
— У него были хорошие шансы добить нас, после чего оставить отряд прикрывать отход... Если вещи, о которых ты даже не догадываешься, а объяснить их тебе просто некому. Нас бы не оставили просто так, точнее, меня...  
— Опять какие-то древние разборки? — недовольно спросила Уильямс.  
— Ага, прямиком со Второй мировой. С таким простым правилом — видишь и можешь убить врага, а после спокойно скрыться, — сделай это. — Маг еще немного поерзал, выбирая более удобную позу. — Они меня точно видели, специально засветился. Учитывая возможное количество подготовленных бойцов, а также то, что тут действует несколько никак не связанных друг с другом отрядов, то шансы отправить меня на встречу с предвечной были неплохие. А уж скрыться... Сама должна понимать.  
— Хорошо, — голова от всех этих бесполезных рассуждений уже давно болела, — с этим все понятно. Но ведь можно же было поступить по-другому!  
— Никто и не спорит, но это не отменяет того факта, что я свое мнение не поменяю, а нам надо выполнить новую задачу... — заразительно зевая, почти прошептал древний маг, после чего стало понятно, что тот уснул.  
«Просто великолепно, и как это все сделать? — новая задача была поставлена перед выжившими буквально сегодня с утра, и это после двух недель, во время которых наверху решали, что делать дальше. — Ну, хотя бы подобное не в первый раз делать будем...»

 

*********

 

Великий биджу пребывал в раздумьях из-за всего произошедшего. Информации было много, времени, чтобы её обдумать, также достаточно, но вот результаты, мягко говоря, были неоднозначными. Да, удалось понять только примерно, что из себя представляет магия, это вроде как хорошо, да только на данный момент информация абсолютно бесполезная! Да, удалось понять, как же тот маг спеленал узами контракта его носителя, и удалось разобраться, как подобного не допустить, но это было единственным, что удалось понять. А ведь сколько бы представилось возможностей, если бы удалось с этим разобраться. Нет, предупредить мальчишку Кьюби сможет, но далеко не факт, что не будет еще чего-нибудь, какой-нибудь малости, которая сможет накинуть путы немногим хуже, чем проклятый Шаринган.  
Многие предположения оказались верны, и магия правда базируется на духовном аспекте, только... как бы правильнее выразиться... на другой волне, чем духовная составляющая чакры. Мана в сравнении с чакрой, как её называли маги, что попытались атаковать его джинчурики, была более мягкой энергией. Её воздействия были гораздо тоньше, и их труднее заметить, поскольку проходили они в той плоскости, которую биджу раньше обходил стороной как бесполезную. В принципе, так оно и было.  
Воздействовать с помощью маны на чакру, которая из-за своей более грубой природы просто уничтожит любое влияние на носителя, было глупостью. Но все это относится только к таким, как Узумаки, или же жителям их родного мира, где, не обладая более грубой энергией, что способна противостоять естественному фону с высоким содержанием природной чакры, первые люди до действий Кагуи и Рикудо дохли, словно мухи. Других же магические контракты или воздействие магии способно полностью превратить в непонятно что.  
Судя по всем тем книгам, которые прочитали клоны Узумаки, в этом мире когда-то была магия, но большинство о ней забыло, и хотя маги остались, но их до неприличия мало. И с помощью магии можно творить огромное количество вещей, создавать иллюзии и артефакты, сильнейшие заклятия, которые были способны изменить ландшафт. Вот только так уж получилось, что любой шиноби, у которого хорошо развит очаг чакры, обладавший необходимыми навыками, способен сделать то же самое. Только в куда более больших масштабах.  
«И что мне с этой информацией делать?.. — вроде бы то, что Кьюби со всем разобрался, вызывало у него чувство удовлетворения, да только результат был не таким, каким он бы хотел его видеть. И это уже не говоря о том, что сам биджу хотел использовать эти знания в своих целях. — Хотя один плюс есть... Этот мелкий Узумаки будет более осторожным...»

Магический контракт же, который так сильно не столь давно разозлил биджу, на деле оказался именно контрактом, который воздействует на подписавшие стороны через духовную часть энергии. Подобному можно с легкостью противостоять, достаточно лишь немного больше подать чакры, и связующие путы сами истончатся; или же научиться просто блокировать ток чакры на чуть более глубинном уровне, и все проблемы будут в тот же миг решены. Да вот только возможные проблемы от того, как можно заключить контракт, перекрывают все узнанное ранее.  
Судя по всему, для заключения контракта нужна энергия того, кто берется выполнить его условия, да вот только непонятно, как эту энергию можно получить. А ведь в крови достаточно чакры, и стоит только вражеским магам её добыть, как это может привести к очень печальным последствиям. Хотя, скорее всего, наверняка есть еще какие-нибудь условия, способные ограничить подобное влияние, и Кьюби просто не смог во всем разобраться, имея лишь куски целого. В противном случае все маги поколениями бы служили кому-нибудь одному.  
И вот эта информация была достаточно ценна, что, впрочем, не отменяло того факта, что его джинчурики буквально поселится на том самом болоте, которое убило бы и Хашираму с Мадарой, окажись они там. Да, далеко не сразу, но подобное бы все равно произошло.

«Кого-то ждут веселые тренировки...» — Кьюби сейчас уже не волновало то доверие, которое оказал ему джинчурики; за прошедшее время он пришел в себя, но вот желание помучить одного белобрысого идиота по-прежнему было с ним.

 

**********

 

Ямамото Анзу тихо сидела на балконе и курила, стараясь унять дрожь, что периодически её накрывала, вот прямо как сейчас. И причина у этого была серьезная — возможность того, что её ликвидируют!

— Чертов мальчишка... — Затушив сигарету, женщина откинулась на спинку кресла и посмотрела на ночное небо, затянутое тучами. — Тц, словно вся моя жизнь...

Все, что готовила Око Дракона, было в опасности из-за действий того, на кого она решилась сделать ставку, только чтобы спастись от надвигающейся судьбы. Попытаться вырваться и стать кем-то большим, чем просто хорошая шлюха, которая великолепно выполняла свою работу, а теперь во благо клана должна родить сильных детей.  
О да, ставка была более чем хороша, особенно учитывая данные, которые показал неожиданно свалившийся на её голову юноша. Грех было не воспользоваться ситуацией. Ну и что, что пугал до дрожи в коленях? Ну и что, что мог убить её за косой взгляд? Он был всего лишь мальчишкой, которым можно легко управлять, если все делать правильно. Во всяком случае, так думала женщина до недавнего времени. Да, она каждый раз отгоняла такие мысли как можно дальше, но это не значило, что не стоило попытаться устроить все так, как будет выгодно именно ей. А ведь есть еще и Мия, с помощью которой можно было бы воздействовать на Узумаки Наруто.

— Глупая девчонка... — переведя взгляд в порт, вновь вздрогнула женщина.

Вот что ожидало её племянницу? Да ничего хорошего! А тут появился рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который был готов многое сделать ради неё. Глупо было не использовать девчонку. Да вот только эта самая девчонка показала характер, и теперь у них у всех проблемы! Хотя если уж говорить откровенно, то виновата в произошедшем именно она — Ямамото Анзу! Именно она ошиблась во время тренировок из-за страха, который сковывал её, а также желания, помутившего разум.  
Ошиблась в простейшей тренировке глупой девчонки и не смогла вовремя заметить надвигающиеся проблемы. Да, в качестве оправдания можно использовать то, что ей «запретили», делать все так, как она хотела. Да вот только от себя-то не спрячешься, как не спрятаться и от последствия своих действий.  
Но, словно этого было мало, она умудрилась ошибиться в возможных действиях мальчишки! Хуже этой ситуации представить просто страшно.

— На сегодня закончили... — вставая и входя в комнату, произнесла женщина, смотря на племянницу, чье тело пускай и содрогалось от волн удовольствия, которое прокатывалось по нему, но она не смела разогнуться из заданной позы. — Хорошая девочка... — Подойдя к Мии, Анзу нежно провела по её щеке, после чего приподняла её голову за подбородок. — Ты радуешь меня с каждым днем все больше и больше... — тщательно следя за реакцией девушки, смотрящая довольно улыбнулась, после чего бросила взгляд на часы. — Что же... я рада, что мои предыдущие лекции не прошли бесследно. Можешь встать и снять с себя все это. После до завтра ты свободна.  
— Б-благодарю... госпожа... — с трудом поднявшись с коленей, после чего медленно разогнувшись, молвила девушка.  
— Все остальное ты знаешь. Надеюсь, мне не надо напоминать? — Слегка изогнув бровь, спросила Ямамото.  
— Н-нет госпожа... — уже более уверенно произнесла Оотани, которая почти мгновенно сняла с себя все прикрепленные к её телу вибраторы, после чего поклонилась и поспешила в ванную.  
«Даже удивительно, сколь многого можно добиться, если спуститься с небес на землю...» — мелькнула мысль в голове Анзу, которая осматривала спину и попку девушки, отмеченные следами её плеток и от некоторых её игрушек, что помогали в обучении.  
О да, произошедшее вернуло одну из лучших шпионов клана с небес на землю. Вправило её мозги и показало, что не следует веселить Ками-сама, считая себя умнее всех.

Что же такого случилось, что так сильно выбило одну из самых профессиональных шпионов клана якудза из равновесия? О, всего ничего — действия, которые не укладывались в составленный психопортрет цели, а также просто гора неприятностей, которые эта цель может принести из-за неправильной оценки. А раз она ошиблась в одном, да еще и так крупно, то еще далеко не факт, что во всем остальном все её предположения были верны.  
Первым звоночком о том, что что-то пошло не так, было то, что Узумаки Наруто заявился к ней всего через несколько дней и сказал, что надо пристроить пару девушек, которые оказались проститутками! Вот кто мог бы предположить, что сам блондин так поступит? И ладно бы девушки оказались нетронутыми, или же просто их вызволили из неприятной ситуации, но нет, это было далеко не так! Да, у девушек и правда была не самая лучшая жизнь, отчего становилось удивительно, как они умудрились сохранить свою девственность и красоту так долго, но вот только их не спасали, как можно было бы подумать. Вернее, спасали, но не так, как думала сама Ямамото.

— Тц... посчитала себя самой умной... — в который раз чуть ли не прошипела женщина, после чего обратила внимание на каракули племянницы, которая отложила кисть для каллиграфии в тот самый момент, когда она вошла. — Учитывая то, в каком она состоянии была, очень даже неплохо...  
Да, определенно, сохранять трезвость ума, когда твое тело облеплено вибраторами, а в заднице находился не слишком большой вибрирующий предмет, сложно. И это не говоря уже о парочке ароматических свечей, действовавших на организм подобно афродизиаку. Да, очень сильно ослабленному, но на разум действуют сильно. И вот в таком состоянии девушка умудрилась выполнить поставленную ею задачу, даже слегка перевыполнив.  
— Определенно, её следует наградить за старание... — Рядом с листом бумаги, на котором не очень ровно было нарисовано "Кандзи", валялось несколько скомканных кусков бумаги, а также еще один, на котором рваным почерком был написан кусок лекции, которую сама Анзу ей зачитала почти дюжину дней назад. — Определенно, у девочки талант... — щелкнув языком, вслух пробормотала свои мысли женщина.

Как оказалось, девушки были не только использованы, правда, не только Узумаки, но еще и очень сильно запуганы. Что, судя по всему, и стало причиной, почему блондин передал ей их. Во всяком случае, так она думала в тот самый момент. Да, девочки были отбиты у бандитов, которые крышевали работниц самой древней профессии, да вот только причина оказалась не совсем той, о которой могла бы предположить Ямамото.  
Вот что можно предположить, смотря на такого милого блондина Узумаки Наруто? Точно не то, что он являлся профессиональным убийцей, который может в одиночку вырезать три сотни человек. Если же копнуть немного глубже, то становится понятно, что у этого милого мальчика есть внутренний стержень, что неудивительно, и не до конца понятный кодекс, но в добавление ко всему этому и комплекс героя. Да, немного урезанный, но все же комплекс, на котором можно было бы сыграть. Так, во всяком случае, думала женщина и все свои действия выстраивала из этого предположения.  
Реальность показала, насколько же она ошибалась в своих предположениях. Правда, удалось подтвердить кое-что другое — эмпатию мальчика. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что тот чувствует эмоции? Да еще и так точно? Но все это было не слишком важно, как то, что мальчик не будет девственником, да еще и окажется довольно умелым.

— Надеюсь, этот период неизвестности вскоре закончится, — почти прошептала Око, после чего начала приводить комнату пентхауса, куда им срочно пришлось перебраться, в порядок после сегодняшней тренировки. — Иначе мы окажемся в такой глубокой жопе, что...  
Махнув рукой на свои мысли, женщина заглянула к себе в комнату, чтобы захватить новую пачку сигарет, после чего поспешила на балкон, где можно было хотя бы немного привести мысли в порядок, главное — это тепло одеться.

Тогда, когда Наруто покинул дом Оотани, а сама Анзу пришла в себя, то посчитала, что в ближайшие несколько дней Узумаки вернется, дабы исправить уже совершенное. Но мальчишка не вернулся, даже несмотря на то, что она и правда взялась за племянницу со всем усердием, пытаясь таким образом избавиться от страха, что буквально сковал её сердце в тот вечер. Да, как оказалось, юноша все же вернулся, но вот только не совсем по той причине, по которой следовало бы подумать.  
Две девушки, которые пошли не от хорошей жизни на панель, многое смогли рассказать. И о том, как оказались в той ситуации, и о том, как странный блондин смог подобраться к их группе совсем незаметно, что лишь в очередной раз подтверждало её знание о навыках блондина. Как напугал сутенера, а после просто купил эту парочку близняшек. Подобное уже не укладывалось в то, что составила для себя Анзу. А уж как эта парочка, после того как женщина на них немного надавила, заливалась о подвигах мальчишки в постели!  
Да, последующая ситуация показывала явно, что Узумаки считал, будто купил девушек, о чем некоторые люди почти сразу же ему и намекнули. Намек вышел хороший. Еще не отошедших девушек изнасиловали, причем не по одному разу, тем самым оставив с психологическими травмами, с которыми ей и пришлось разбираться. Как и следовало ожидать, один блондин подобного не оценил, из-за чего всю банду и нескольких копов немножко избавили от такой не совсем нужной им вещи, как жизнь.  
Последующая работа с девушками хорошо показала, что те все понимают и готовы выполнять все её приказы, раз их хозяин отдал их ей. Странный факт: Луиза и Лаура были просто слишком послушными, даже несмотря на все то, что с ними произошло. Как оказалось, секрет крылся в том, что они отлично видели, на что же способен Наруто, ведь он разобрался со всей бандой фактически при них. После же занялся пытками, которые девушки хотя и не видели, но отлично слышали, и, самое главное, прониклись моментом.  
Да, последующая проверка лишь подтвердила все то, что она уже узнала от них, хотя в свете открывшихся фактов это было не лишним. И пускай самой Анзу пришлось потратить время, проверяя близняшек, которые, даже если им не нравились её приказы, все равно выполняли, а также учились, как правильно надо себя вести, чтобы доставить удовольствие мужчинам.  
Собственно говоря, дальше ничего особенного не происходило несколько дней, и сама Анзу даже расслабилась, поскольку уже поняла, что парень больше похож на кота, который предпочитает делать только то, что хочет, ведь все остальное будет ограничивать его свободу, а подобное он не был готов терпеть. Ну, разве что только по собственной воле. Да и уже исчезал он на несколько дней, так что волноваться не стоило до той самой ночи...

Ночь с двадцать восьмого на двадцать девятое декабря две тысячи второго года вошла в память как её, так и целого города, как одна из самых ужасных. Из-за двух произошедших взрывов, в которых погибло более четырех с половиной тысяч человек, случившуюся катастрофу признали самым ужасным терактом на территории США. После чего с утроенной силой принялись закручивать гайки везде, докуда могли дотянуться.  
Оставаться в доме, куда в любой момент могли нагрянуть бойцы трех банд, с которыми она уже долгое время заигрывала, не было никакого желания, и потому женщина поспешила перебраться в более безопасное место. Не забыв при этом захватить племянницу, чей отец неизвестно где пропадает, а также ту пару девушек, которую на неё скинули.  
Лишь тридцатого числа после всей беготни, а также поднятой сети информаторов, которые были в ужасе из-за случившегося, Анзу смогла составить примерную картину. И вот именно в тот самый момент женщина не просто испугалась, она пришла в УЖАС! Одно дело иметь с убийцей, которого, как она думала, после всех разговоров и проведенного времени просчитала. Другое же — это иметь дело с тем, кто способен натянуть и ФБР, и спецназ, и агентов, причем всех разом, и ему будет плевать на количество погибших!  
Да, раньше мальчишка показывал свои способности, но женщина даже и близко не мола представить, на что способен блондин, который становился довольно милым, если начинал вести себя как ребенок. Хорошо, он обладает какими-то сверхъестественными способностями, благодаря которым он смог убить три сотни человек.  
Да, это пугает. Да страшно, когда тот появляется неожиданно за спиной или в комнате, в которой всего миг назад была она одна. Да, начинаешь чувствовать себя неуверенно, когда понимаешь, что здание, в котором готовили засаду, взлетело на воздух, при этом не было известно из-за чего. Но все это меркнет по сравнению с тем, что было проведено не так давно!  
Порт очень хорошо показывал, на что способен мальчишка, на которого явно приготовили очередную засаду. Причем федералы подготовились хорошо, даже заранее вывезли всех или почти всех людей как можно дальше, чтобы никто в случае чего не пострадал. Как оказалось, подготовились они слабо. А ведь было два взрыва, причем два одновременных взрыва! И даже представлять не хотелось, на что действительно способен мальчишка, если он не побоялся устроить подобное!

— Эх, Хироши-кун, если бы ты был жив, то сейчас попытался бы меня пристрелить... — приподнимая бокал, в котором был дорогой коньяк, молвила женщина, после чего немного поерзала — все же на морозе сидеть не самое приятное занятие. — Зато ты с честью выполнил свой долг... За тебя! — Анзу еще немного приподняла бокал, после чего залпом выпила, не чувствуя вкуса.

Жертвой прошедших чисток стала и команда Кондо Хироши, который попытался свалить из города сразу же после взрыва. Да вот только он не успел ничего сделать. Вернее не так: Хироши слишком надолго задержался, да еще и его люди засветились, после того как в спешке начали отходить с позиций. Как результат, член благородного рода Кондо героически погиб при попытке отхода, как и вся его группа.  
Анзу очень сильно повезло в том, что именно о ней знал один только Хироши, иначе бы наверняка уже вышли на её след, а дальше что-либо делать было бы бессмысленно. Осталось бы спокойно дождаться ареста, а после как на духу выложить все, что она знала, ведь в таком случае был бы маленький шанс выжить. Хотя... не после того, что устроил Узумаки. А ведь были еще и якудза, которые об её персоне отлично знали и могли сопоставить все в самом неблагоприятном для неё свете. Одна радость — за них пока еще усиленно не принялись. Зато вот всех остальных трясут так, что визг начал доноситься уже из других стран. Ну еще бы, ведь Америка совсем оборзела, начала открыто применять пытки... А то, что у всех, даже у тех, кто кричит, очко сжалось, это ничего страшного. В конце концов, никто не хочет получить у себя в стране подобный инцидент.  
За время чисток, для которых в город перебросили дополнительные силы, под судом оказалось более тысячи человек: три сотни служащих полиции, почти столько же солдат и офицеров и всех остальных, в большинстве своем никак не связанных между собой «шпионов», которых надо было отдать на суд общественности, чтобы просто хоть немного успокоить людей.

— Хм... и что мне сейчас делать?

Допив бутылку, Ямамото все же решила, что долго сидеть на холоде не стоило, и поспешила вернуться обратно в номер, чтобы немного согреться и подумать о том, какие варианты у неё остались, если Узумаки не объявится в ближайшее время.

А ведь сейчас, даже не учитывая всего произошедшего, сложилась довольно щекотливая ситуация. Анзу все поставила на Узумаки и просчиталась, а сам мальчишка бесследно исчез, после того как разворошил муравейник. Из-за всех этих факторов она свое задание выполнить не может, но и это не так страшно, как то, что Хироши уже наверняка сообщил об её своеволии в клан. И потому провал, что маячил на горизонте, мог стоить ей жизни, если тот, на кого она все поставила, неожиданно не объявится.  
Но все, что она могла сейчас делать, — это тренировать племянницу, которая на удивление оказалась слишком своевольной. Нет, если бы её надо было превратить в обычную нимфоманку, которая без члена жизни не представляет, это было бы несложно: всего лишь несколько доз сильного афродизиака, после чего на неделю отдать мужикам, и пускай они её насилуют. И если девочка после произошедшего не до конца тронулась крышей, надо было бы просто повторить и уже после провести несколько сеансов гипноза, а также небольшую психологическую пытку, которая бы просто вбила необходимость подчиняться.  
Сейчас же так поступать было нельзя, поскольку роль Мии была слишком высокой в её планах, но и сделать так, как она хотела, сама Ямамото не могла. То, как ей виделось будущее положение племянницы, требовало глубокого подхода, и желательно было начинать тренировать девушку с малых лет, тогда бы сейчас все было готово. Но из-за сложившейся ситуации не было времени, а верность, без которой такая фигура слишком ненадежна, прививать чересчур долго в нынешних условиях. Да, плюс в том, что психика у девочки уже была расшатана, и это значительно упростило тренировку, но вот эти непонятные взбрыкивания серьезно все осложняли. Самой Анзу и так сложно было следить за всем и при этом не забывать пользоваться гипнозом, афродизиаком, легкими наркотиками, которые достать в нынешней ситуации сложно, а также оказывать необходимое психологическое и физическое давление на ученицу. Но чуть менее чем за два десятка дней с начала тренировок она все же смогла добиться приемлемого уровня подчинения, а также зародить зерно осознания и понимания. До принятия было еще далеко, но за пару месяцев она сможет справиться с ситуацией.  
Во всем этом, пожалуй, было только две проблемы. Первая — неизвестность. Вполне могло быть так, что мальчишка погиб в том шоу, которое он устроил. Но что-то говорило Анзу, что так думать не стоило. Вторая — буквально завтра будет понедельник, а значит, племянница должна идти в школу, которую не стали закрывать на больший срок. Хотя дополнительная неделя каникул у детей была, и Ямамото её использовала по полной.

— Я думал, что найду вас дома у Мии-тян. — От голоса неожиданного визитера, который опять непонятно как пробрался в помещение незамеченным, Анзу вздрогнула и чуть не выронила расчёску.  
— Пришлось срочно переезжать, иначе бы могли быть проблемы, — все же дрогнув голосом, ответила женщина, оборачиваясь и впиваясь взглядом в юношу, который с последней их встречи умудрился совсем немного загореть. Да и одежда была явно новая.  
Сам Узумаки Наруто почти не изменился, разве что лицо перестало быть столь глупым. Но за прошедшее с их знакомства время это стало чем-то естественным. Почти каждый раз, когда блондин появлялся перед ней, он неизменно менялся, совсем понемногу, но для неё подобное было заметно. Немного по-другому стоял, немного по-другому держал руки, изменился взгляд, тон голоса, и... наверное, правильнее будет сказать, аура. Дети и подростки способны быстро меняться, что неудивительно, это в их природе, но все равно за подобным было интересно наблюдать. Примерно как за горящей ниткой, которая была подвешена над ящиком с порохом. Никогда неизвестно, когда она оборвется и все взлетит на воздух.  
— Ты пришел что-то узнать?  
В очередной раз подтвердился тот факт, что мальчишка ощущал эмоции, иначе бы так сильно не скривился, почувствовав её страх, который было очень сложно задавить.  
— Да, хочу узнать, что ты все же планировала... — По мимике и голосу было понятно, сколь неприятно было подобное самому Узумаки, но Ямамото даже замерла на месте, будучи не в силах поверить только в саму возможность.  
Нет, изначально она планировала и даже считала, что все будет так, как она предсказала, но после произошедшего подобные мысли все реже и реже посещали её. Но сейчас, когда перед ней предстал этот шанс, она не собиралась его упускать! Плевать, что она боялась этого мальчишку, плевать на возможные проблемы, сейчас все складывалось самым наилучшим способом для неё, и Око Дракона не собиралась упускать такую возможность. Да, придется вести себя, словно на минном поле, но там она уже бывала, так что опыт был.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, чем мы занимаемся? — просто так, на всякий случай, спросила Ямамото, ведь у неё так и не получилось узнать, насколько сильно информирован юноша о делах её клана.  
— Вы, якудза, ухудшаете жизнь населения. По сути обычные бандиты... — немного подумав, ответил Узумаки.  
— О нет, Наруто-кун... — На такой подарок Анзу даже не рассчитывала. — Ты, судя по всему, очень много не знаешь о якудза. Мы уже давно не просто бандиты, скорее, мы больше похожи на крупную корпорацию, которая занимается теми делами, что не может в открытую вести государство.  
— И я должен поверить в подобный бред? — Судя по всему, Узумаки ей ни на миг не поверил.  
— Ах, ты просто не знаешь, всей правды, вот и все, — раскрыв веер, который почти никогда далеко не убирала от зеркала, и, спрятав за ним улыбку, молвила женщина. — Просто некоторые сферы для государства невыгодно поддерживать, во всяком случае, в открытую. И тогда появляемся мы, кто берет на себя такую тяжелую ношу и исправно платит налоги в казну. Таким образом, все довольны...  
На подобное заявление юноша лишь фыркнул.  
— Не стоит так реагировать, Наруто-кун, — сейчас, взяв себя в руки, Анзу почувствовала себя увереннее, — государство нельзя ни в чем обвинить, а свою долю они получают исправно. Да, основная часть дохода уходит на сторону, но в нынешнее время только так и можно. В противном случае многие из нас остались бы без работы...  
— И каким образом все это соотносится с тем, что ты сказала мне раньше? — Мальчишка явно был не в своей тарелке, но Око не спешила радоваться раньше времени, все же никогда нельзя знать, что выкинет в следующий момент Узумаки.  
— Ну, ты же должен понимать, что далеко не все, кто работает на нас, отличается здравомыслием? — Сейчас наступал самый ответственный момент, из-за чего Ямамото была готова встать и начать ходить по комнате, но с трудом удерживала лицо, а также себя от необдуманных поступков. Вскакивать сейчас было никак нельзя. — Пускай официально во многих странах то, что мы делаем, считается запрещенным, а неофициально нас не трогают, если серьезно не сглупим, но это не отменяет того простого факта, что под наше крыло идут люди далеко не чистых помыслов. К тому же благодаря нам большую часть всякого мусора можно контролировать, а не давать им резвиться на улицах городов...  
— Пф, всех идиотов перебить, а других на каторгу или еще как-нибудь использовать.  
От того, с каким пренебрежением это было сказано, женщина вздрогнула, вспоминая, кто перед ней стоял, а также то, что моральные ориентиры юноши так точно и не были определены.  
— Видишь ли, Наруто-кун, сейчас такое время, что так просто сделать подобное нельзя... — старательно подбирая слова, молвила Анзу. Пожалуй, сейчас было опаснее, чем на минном поле. — Так уж получилось, что многие законы защищают не только простых людей, но и преступников...  
Сам же блондин лишь прислонился к стене, после чего перевел взгляд в окно, из которого было хорошо видно разрушенный порт. Так уж получилось, что окна в отеле после взрыва поменяли почти сразу, но это не спасло многие номера от повреждений. К счастью, самыми дорогими номерами принялись заниматься в первую очередь.  
— Так что якудза и подобные нам — не более чем один из способов контролировать ситуацию с преступниками, — спокойно закончила Ямамото, хотя и не смогла сдержать дрожь, поскольку было отлично понятно, что на самом деле думал юноша обо всем этом.  
— Хочешь использовать меня для контроля?  
О подобном Анзу думала, но предпочла отбросить эту идею как можно дальше — слишком опасно.  
— Нет, предлагаю тебе самому контролировать все, что будет происходить в Америке...  
А вот теперь, судя по всему, Узумаки удивился сильно.  
— Контролировать все?..  
Совсем небольшая ошибка в формулировке фразы, а такие последствия. Уж больно голос у блондина был недовольный.  
— Эм... не совсем правильно выразилась. — Миг, и веер захлопнулся, после чего исчез в одном из рукавов кимоно. — Видишь ли, в чем дело... Клан Черного Дракона, — мальчишка в очередной раз фыркнул, — занимается многими вещами, но конкретно семья Ямамото контролирует проституцию и шпионаж. Так уж получилось, что в этой стране после одного инцидента... мы лишились всего влияния и теперь пытаемся вернуться.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я убрал всех конкурентов для тебя? После чего ты станешь здесь главной?  
О, этого бы Анзу хотела очень сильно, да вот только никто не пустит её к власти, во всяком случае, так открыто! А это значит, что она готова встать позади того, кто будет править, тем самым снимая все сливки, но сама не находясь под ударом.  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты занимался всем, что происходит в Америке, а также прикрыл меня. Моим заданием было подготовить плацдарм для вторжения клана, но благодаря твоим действиям придется менять город. — Сейчас это было очень хорошо понятно. — Если сможешь расчистить территорию для расширения влияния клана, а после и удержать, на корню пресекая попытки других семей что-нибудь тут сделать, то я смогу правильно надавить на нужных людей, после чего вся власть будет в твоих руках, и ты сам сможешь устанавливать правила...  
— А зачем это нужно мне?.. — Казалось бы, простой и логичный вопрос, но он серьезно сбил Анзу с толку. Вот только она действительно не знала, зачем это может понадобиться тому, кто с легкостью способен проникать в самые секретные места, а после устраивать взрывы, сравнимые по мощности с тактическим ядерным зарядом. — Даже если предположить, что все будет так, как ты сказала, зачем это мне?  
— М... Наруто-кун, — сейчас решалось все, что будет дальше, — ты ведь понимаешь, что даже с твоими талантами невозможно успеть всюду?! А если ты встанешь во главе всего отделения в Америке и сможешь все тут контролировать хотя бы в нескольких городах, то, вполне вероятно, сможешь организовать собственную семью...  
— Семью?..  
Кажется, если юноша хоть что-то и знал, то далеко не все.  
— Это будет долгий разговор...  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — разводя руки в стороны, спокойно признал Узумаки.

Последующие несколько часов Ямамото потратила на то, чтобы объяснить все, что касалось иерархии и правил в кланах якудза, а также то, чем они вообще занимались. То, с чем в случае согласия самому блондину придется столкнуться. Почему-то Анзу была уверена в том, что он примет её предложение, но все равно старалась и выжимала свою память на все мелкие детали, чтобы можно было более правильно объяснить все то, что Узумаки было необходимо знать.  
Их прервали только один раз через час после начала их разговора, когда к ней в комнату заглянула Мия, после чего женщина не без гордости за себя отметила, что девушка повела себя точно так, как её учили, что порадовало её сердце. И хотя речь о девушке и заходила, но она предпочла поговорить об этом позже, видя недоумение на лице юноши.  
Так уж получилось, что хоть Анзу официально и не могла занять позицию главы отделения, с помощью Узумаки она сможет значительно пододвинуть очень многих, а также поднять собственную позицию внутри семьи и клана, которая, несмотря на все годы службы, была довольно шаткой. Таким образом, она получит в свои руки власть, пускай и далеко не полную, но нельзя получить вообще все. Её дети же в случае успеха смогут вырваться из того замкнутого круга, в котором была она сама. Правда, был маленький такой нюанс, если она все это переживет, поскольку всех тех, кто желал подняться выше, чем им была уготована роль в клане, а также выжил после этого, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, да еще один останется. Все же конкуренция жуткая, а наверх пробиваются лишь самые сильные и умные.

— И таким образом с помощью меня ты хочешь пододвинуть вообще всех?  
Что бы она ни думала об Узумаки, тот в очередной раз подтвердил, что обладал цепким умом. Да, ему не хватало опыта и кое-каких знаний, но это дело наживное.  
— Хотя бы в отдельно взятом куске страны, поскольку на всю я не рассчитываю...  
О да, Анзу была счастлива, поскольку момент неопределенности закончился, и теперь все будет зависеть только от её собственных действий и от правильного планирования.

Да, с Узумаки она сможет воплотить свою давнюю мечту, которую хотя и лелеяла, но понимала, что никак не сможет реализовать, а если и сможет, то проживет крайне недолго. Сейчас же, пускай и с некоторыми поправками, она получит то, чего втайне давно хотела.

 

************

 

После тяжелого разговора с одной зловредной теткой Наруто молча сидел в кресле и пытался разобраться в том, что сегодня узнал, с теми эмоциями, что буквально грозили раздавить его.  
Так уж получилось, что Узумаки уже узнал день и дату, когда он вернулся, да вот только получалось, что если между мирами и были какие-то расхождения во времени, то они не слишком заметны, поскольку вернулся он вечером в воскресенье двенадцатого января. И это была единственная хорошая новость среди тех, которые свалились на него по возвращению назад.  
Тот факт, что из-за его плохо подготовленных действий погибло столь много людей, сильно ударил по юноше, поскольку на подобное он не рассчитывал. Нет, конечно, еще дома Какаши-сенсей и Ирука-Нии-сан многое ему объяснили, да и Извращенный отшельник от себя кое-что добавил, тем самым выстраивая новую картину мира у юного генина, но осадочек все равно остался. Да, по сути своей он был прав, но сколько он за то недолгое время, что был генином Конохи, видел последствия разборок шиноби, а также людей, которые из-за этого потеряли близких? А ведь были еще и дети... Для самого же Узумаки было во всем этом главное то, что он мог кого-то оставить без всего, сделать его похожим на себя, пускай даже лишь отчасти, чего как кандидат в Хокаге он ни в коем случае не должен был допускать.  
Да, Кьюби, которому по большому счету плевать на людей, уже почти час буквально вбивал в него простую истину — он слишком слаб! До чего же забавно, что ему приходится соглашаться с биджу, которого еще совсем недавно он не мог терпеть и считал виноватым в своих проблемах. Ну, конечно, если забыть Четвертого, которому он искренне хотел врезать по морде, даже несмотря на гордость за ту миссию, которую на него возложили.  
Сейчас же действовал закон сильнейшего во всей красе. Он может, и потому так получается. Но что будет, если когда-нибудь появится кто-нибудь сильнее него? Что будет, если он из-за своей слабости будет виноват в том, что пострадают его близкие? А что будет, если пострадает Вилл? Он же себе этого не простит! И сейчас так много непричастных людей погибло из-за его слабости! Ведь мог он поступить по-другому? Конечно же, мог! Да вот только боялся, что этого будет мало, и потому решил действовать наверняка. Результаты были отлично видны на улице. Неизвестно почему вспомнилась Коноха после нападения Звука и Песка. А ведь тогда, не останови он Гаару, результаты нападения были бы намного, намного хуже.

Впрочем, не только это волновало разум юного джинчурики, было и еще кое-что.  
«Да успокойся ты... — вяло проворчал лис, что чувствовал себя явно значительно лучше, чем несколько часов назад, когда от него только и доносились обрывки ругательств. Понять, с чем это связано Наруто не смог, но сейчас подобное его и не интересовало. — Все равно ведь у тебя не было другого выхода...»  
— Ты и правда так считаешь?  
За время, проведенное на Меридиане, во время строительства ему было о чем подумать, и так уж получилось, что принять предложение Ямамото Анзу было самым логичным.  
«Ты и сам знаешь ответ... — сейчас Кьюби, судя по всему, был готов на некоторое время впасть в спячку. Именно впасть, а не просто подремать немного. Не то чтобы это так редко происходило, просто это было в первый раз со времени их перемещения на землю. — Не один день же думал над этим, а меня все твои глупые обрывки мыслей сильно отвлекали».  
— Но это не отменяет того факта, что можно бы было выбрать любой другой вариант...  
Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас увидел Узумаки, то посчитал, что у него с головой не все в порядке, ведь разговоры с самим собой явно намекают на какие-то проблемы.  
«Как же ты меня достал этим нытьем... — в голосе великого биджу сквозила мировая тоска. — Уж лучше бы ты по-прежнему был полнейшим идиотом с непомерным самомнением, чем таким нытиком... Даже девчонки меньше ноют, чем ты!..»  
— Эй!..  
Но в словах Кьюби была правда, с этим юноше пришлось согласиться. Последствия его действий сильно ударили по его уверенности в себе, но если он провалится в пучину самобичевания, то ничем не будет отличаться от Соски-куна...  
На этой мысли Узумаки ухмыльнулся, и было от чего. Ну кому не будет интересно, оказавшись в новом мире, узнать, что на другом языке означает или хотя бы близко звучит его имя? Вдруг бы тут это оказалось чем-нибудь противным? Вот блондин и дал задание клонам немного поискать. И каково же было его удивление, когда он принял информацию от одного из клонов. Да, тогда он знатно повеселился...  
— Пойду спать... завтра буду разбираться со всем... — пробормотал юноша, после чего с кряхтеньем встал и отправился в одну из трех оставшихся свободными спален.

А подумать ему надо было о многом. Начиная с того, как же себя следует вести теперь с Мией-тян, которая заметно изменилась даже по ощущениям, и заканчивая тем, когда он сможет встретиться с Вилл. Все же он свою подругу не видел давно, да и привычка попытаться найти всех своих друзей по возвращению у него была. Вдруг что-то случилось за время его отсутствия...  
Скинув одежду, которую он своровал в одном из магазинов, Наруто забрался в кровать и медленно погрузился в сон, терзаемый неприятными мыслями о том, что когда-нибудь он может стать тем, кого он презирает сейчас. Но, чтобы этого не произошло, надо быть сильным и умным.

Проснулся Наруто как всегда рано и тут же поспешил в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а после уже подумать о том, где можно будет спокойно провести небольшую разминку. Во время тренировок как-то так получалось, все проблемы часто отходили на второй план, даже если сами по себе тренировки не несли почти никакой пользы. Об этом стало хорошо видно на многочисленных спаррингах еще в Академии, где сам Узумаки хоть часто и побеждал в боях, но в основном за счет своей выносливости, а не техники.  
Да, сейчас следовало хотя бы немного отвлечься, чтобы потом голова хотя бы немного соображала, и можно было принять отчасти правильное решение в данной ситуации. А ведь информации по-прежнему было катастрофически мало, даже несмотря на то, что несколько его клонов почти всю ночь изучали обстановку в городе, а также искали всех выживших после его нападения. Как показала практика, никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что противник мертв, пока сам лично в этом не убедишься. В конце концов, сколько раз уже было, что они считали врага погибшим, а он оказывался жив? А ведь началось все с Забузы... Да, та миссия была, пожалуй, почти самой важной в его жизни. Сколько он тогда узнал и понял? Даже сейчас спустя столько времени юноша так и не смог осознать.  
Постепенно мысли с врагов переключились на союзников. Да, в Конохе его мало кто любил, но все же были люди, кого он искренне считал своей семьей и друзьями, кому мог доверить свою спину. И после произошедшего неприятные мысли об этих людях вновь вернулись. Как долго бы юноша ни отгонял от себя воспоминания о той ночи, но они не желали уходить. Ведь сам Наруто так и не знал, кто же смог выжить в этой безумной погоне, за которую Учиха, как надеялся сам Узумаки, уже сполна расплатился, и они более никогда не встретятся.

«Интересно, что бы сказал этот Старый Извращенец, увидь он меня сейчас? — подумал юноша, смотря в зеркало, которое висело на одной из стен. — Впрочем, сейчас это неважно... Сейчас нужно разобраться с тем, что я заварил...» — джинчурики обернулся и встретился взглядом с девушкой, которая стояла на пороге его комнаты уже минут десять и наблюдала за ним.  
— Доброе утро, Мия... — Узумаки был напряжен, поскольку так и не смог понять, что же произошло с девушкой, которую он когда-то спас от насильников, а после был напрямую виноват с тем, что с ней случилось.  
— Доброе утро, господин, — тут же отведя взгляд, та поклонилась.  
— Эм... Мия-тян? — Подобное обращение и невозможность разобраться в том коктейле эмоций, которые исходили от Оотани, сильно давили, да еще и при условии, как та вела себя до этого. — С тобой все в порядке?  
Сам юноша не знал, как ему стоило вести себя в этой ситуации, ведь все, что случилось с девушкой, произошло из-за его срыва.  
— Спасибо, все в порядке, господин. — Оотани так и не разогнулась, из-за чего Узумаки уже серьёзно начал волноваться.  
— Ты что-то хотела?  
Эта ситуация сильно нервировала Наруто, поскольку он вообще не понимал, как себя следует вести! А такое происходило не так уж и часто.  
— Удостовериться, что вы проснулись, а также сообщить, что мне пора в школу... — ответила девушка все тем же ровным голосом, который серьезно так нервировал блондина.  
— Ну, я проснулся, так что ты можешь идти... — стараясь сдержать себя, пробубнил Узумаки, у которого уже дергалась правая бровь. Оотани над ним издевалась! Он это отчетливо понял, когда уловил от неё нотки веселья.  
— Благодарю, господин, — ответила девушка, разгибаясь, и только сейчас джинчурики понял, почему Мия этого не сделала раньше. Несмотря свой тон, лицо она удержать не сумела, а после того, как она увидела его лицо, её улыбка стала еще шире. — Рада, что ты вернулся, Наруто-кун. — Сказав эти слова, Оотани покинула комнату.  
Звук шлепка и тихий вскрик, который последовал за ним, немного привели его в чувство.  
— Прошу прощения за её поведение... — сообщила Анзу, появившаяся в его комнате всего через несколько секунд после ухода Оотани.  
— Ага...  
Все, что мог сейчас сделать Наруто, — это попытаться успокоиться. Ну а то, что Мие немного досталось... иногда можно! Особенно после того, как она его так сильно напугала, в чем джинчурики был не готов признаться даже себе.  
— Как мы вчера и договорились, я сейчас ухожу... — начала женщина, после чего на миг остановилась, словно что-то вспоминая. — Но не следует ожидать, что все получится сделать быстро...  
— Мы вчера обо всем договорились... — Ну не хотел Наруто общаться с Ямамото, она его нервировала.  
— Хорошо. Если что, то Мия знает, как со мной связаться... — произнесла Анзу, после чего вышла из его комнаты.  
«Что за безумное утро?.. А ведь день только-только начался...»

 

*********

 

Сидя спокойно в школе, Оотани Мия думала о том, что же с ней произошло за последние несколько недель, а также о том, как она поступила сегодня с утра. Если забыть о том, что с ней происходило, то ничего серьезного не было, поскольку раньше она могла пошутить подобным образом, но теперь же...  
«Тц... все же мозги на место Оба-сан мне поставила...» — мрачно подумала девушка.

Сразу после случившегося в ванной у неё случилась истерика, которая была подавлена быстро и эффективно с помощью насилия со стороны разъяренной Анзу. А после же были наказание и боль за неправильные поступки. Сама Мия не знала, чем её пичкали, да, откровенно говоря, не хотела знать, главное заключалось в том, что медленно и постепенно Ямамото добивалась своего, не только возвращая уползшую погулять крышу, но и объясняла Оотани все, что та должна знать.  
Ух, как же сама Мия в первое время бесилась... да вот только какой-то коктейль, что был насильно вколот ей, а после удары плетью, которые были намного сильнее, чем прежде, быстро показали, что делать этого не стоило. Вообще стоит держать разум и свои эмоции под контролем. Что-то не нравится? Заткнись и выполняй! Стыдно? Ты знаешь, что делать, в противном случае тебя ждет наказание.  
Да, тогда, в самые первые несколько дней, она напрочь забыла и про Наруто, и про отца, она вообще про все забыла, сосредоточившись только на Анзу. Стала скорее диким зверем, чем человеком. А после же началось восстановление... о котором сама Мия ничего не могла вспомнить. Да, было что-то такое, но провалы в памяти никак не хотели восстанавливаться, и почему-то возникало ощущение, что о произошедшем лучше ничего не вспоминать.

«Да когда же она уже заткнется?!» — крик души девушки остался без ответа.  
После недавнего взрыва в порту и обрушившегося здания осталось слишком много разбитых жизней, но самой Мие было на это плевать, поскольку её жизнь тоже была разбита. Нет, раньше, может быть, она бы даже посочувствовала однокласснице, вокруг которой столпились почти все девчонки в классе, ведь эта дрянь у них была за принцессу. Как у кого-то другого проблемы, так эта тварь сама была не прочь поиздеваться, а как у неё случилось горе, пф... парня убило обломком, да отец, который прикрывал её выходки, подох, туда ему и дорога, так все должны утешать.  
«Ну что, сука, посмотрим теперь, как ты будешь жить без прикрывающего тебя отца...» — а ведь из-за этой бляди она настрадалась в свое время, пока уже её отец не решил, что своим поведением дочь позорила его.  
Кулаки против воли сжались, а глаза застила кровавая пелена. Из-за чего пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы прийти в себя. Хорошо, что это был даже не урок, а классный час, пока учителей не было. Все же школа во время взрыва пострадала. Почему каникулы не продлили, было неизвестно.  
Да, ей очень повезло с ней столкнуться, а также бегать голой по школе после уроков, когда Оотани затащили в туалет, а после раздели, порвав часть одежды. Тогда сама Мия считала, что хуже быть не могло! И это не говоря уже о том, как ей досталось от отца. После же уже под конец средней школы её опять подловили, и ей пришлось вылизывать этой суке там!  
«А уж сколько раз из-за неё была повреждена моя одежда...» — из-за всего произошедшего ярость в девушке накапливалась, и давление медленно начало срывать крышку из воли.  
— Ох, господи, да заткнись ты уже, тупая сука! У меня и так голова болит, а тут еще ты...  
В тот же миг в классе установилась кристальная тишина, а многие одноклассники повернулись к ней. Некоторые парни даже выглядели немного благодарными, но саму Мию это не сильно волновало.  
— Если так хотелось разыграть принцессу драмы, то какого хрена ты здесь сидишь? Иди рыдать во двор, там больше зрителей...  
И правда, сейчас в школе велось мало уроков, а большая часть школьников была на улице.  
— Мия, что, опять борзой стала? — почти зарычав, спросила Тара, подруга Синди, которая с ужасом уставилась на неё, так и не прикрыв рот.  
— А ты иди и проверь!  
Да, до начала старшей школы сама Мия старалась себя защитить, но, после того как её несколько раз сильно и больно наказывал отец, девушка немного замкнулась в себе, из-за чего подобное поведение лишь изредка проскальзывало.  
— Ну все, пизда ты тупая...  
Что там еще хотела сказать Тара, которая очень быстро приблизилась к Оотани, никто так и не узнал, поскольку кулак последней впечатался в лицо не ожидавшей подобного девчонки.  
— Время идет, а ты драться так и не научилась. — Пускай и сама Мия почти ничего не умела, но это было все же больше, чем у этой черной сучки, единственной цветной в компании Синди, выполнявшей роль шавки, которая гавкала по приказу. — Забирайте её и валите...  
Буквально в следующий миг в классе почти не осталось девушек, поскольку они поспешили убраться, а оставшиеся парни засвистели и захлопали.  
Сама Синди из себя ничего не представляла, опаснее был её отец, а также её полная безнаказанность... ну, почти полная. Все же шрам, который остался у неё на всю жизнь на спине после произошедшего в туалете, помог в те дни установиться перемирию.  
«Наконец тишина...» — подумала девушка, откидываясь на стуле и стараясь не замечать переговоров парней.

И подобное тому, что произошло сейчас, стало возможным только благодаря Анзу, которая не только вбивала в неё нормы этикета, но и объясняла её будущую роль, поднимала то, что в свое время почти похоронил её отец своими наказаниями. Тогда оба-сан долго ругалась из-за этого, сильно раздражаясь, что племянница, которая зачастую вела себя довольно пассивно, сейчас долго сопротивлялась. Но даже так Ямамото смогла вбить в её голову, что для Мии есть только два пути — подчиниться или умереть.  
Да, в тот вечер, когда её скручивали веревками, а после к телу подключали инструменты пыток, которые мучили её волнами наслаждения, Анзу многое пообещала племяннице. Сопротивление Мии было подавлено после того, как Ямамото пообещала её убить во что бы то ни стало, даже несмотря на возможную реакцию Узумаки на это. И Мия тогда поверила тетушке. Все же сложно не поверить, когда на тебя смотрят таким взглядом.  
Да, почти все, чем с ней сейчас занималась Анзу, было посвящено восстановлению её слегка поехавшего разума, обучению тому, как следует себя вести, а также тому, чем ей придется заниматься, независимо от желаний самой Мии, и того, что она там себе нафантазировала.  
Да, само обучение было довольно жестоким, как считала девушка, но она научилась спокойно переносить подобное тому, что когда-то против воли делала в туалете. Только вот интересно, откуда же были найдены те две девушки, которые больше были похожи на безвольных рабынь?  
Да, произойди подобное раньше, это бы уничтожило Мию, но все же Анзу каким-то образом умело направляла даже её мысли! И это пугало не меньше, чем то самое обещание. Все эти непонятные действия, а также святая уверенность самой Ямамото, что все будет так, как она считает, действительно напрягали девушку, но сделать она уже ничего не могла, да и после одной из лекций оба-сан, которая объясняла про выгоду, даже немного смирилась с подготовленной участью.  
Но было все же кое-что, из-за чего большая часть усилий Ямамото ушла в никуда. Оотани смогла понять, что Наруто не маленький мальчик, но мужчины она в нем не видела и потому не могла признать, как того хотела Анзу, в нем своего хозяина.

 

*********

_  
**13 января 2003**  
_

Это был самый худший день в жизни Вилл! Во всяком случае, так думала сама девочка, которую мама подняла ни свет ни заря! А ведь до этого дня все было так хорошо! Не надо было идти в эту дурацкую школу, не нужно было думать о том, что опять можно проспать...  
«Аргх... ну почему мир так несправедлив?.. — юная Вандом взъерошила волосы на голове, после чего перевела взгляд на улицу за окном автобуса. — Хорошо, что мама дома...»

Как это обычно бывало, с самого начала все было хорошо и ничего не предвещало беды, да еще и её новый друг был рядом, что также было неплохо. Да вот только после того, как Наруто сообщил, что уедет, девочка опять чуть не погрузилась в пучину одиночества, но рядом была мама, которая помогала, чем могла, и всегда была готова её поддержать.

При мыслях о Наруто, который за столь короткое время действительно стал её другом, девочка покраснела и быстро прижалась лицом к холодному стеклу, чтобы никто не увидел её красного лица.

А ведь тот второй подарок, что оказался в той шапочке, стал полной неожиданностью, из-за чего сама Вилл долго не знала, что делать. Она даже боялась подойти к маме! Все же там были слишком большие деньги, которые неожиданно свалились на неё, — целых двести долларов! Но Вильгельмина все же решилась и подошла к маме, которая также была шокирована суммой, которую Наруто оставил. Эти деньги пошли на покупку мобильного телефона, который до этого мама все же не решалась купить, и на обновление гардероба.  
Но все же последние дни перед тем, как Узумаки уехал, были одними из самых счастливых, хотя время, которое они проводили вместе, было не более нескольких часов в день. Все же остальное время Вилл тратила на учебу и начала ходить в зал, чтобы стать более выносливой. Сама Вильгельмина сомневалась, что сможет достигнуть уровня Узумаки, но старалась изо всех сил, зачастую выжимая себя до дна, а после возвращаясь домой под очень сильно смущающие комментарии мамы! Вот как так можно?!  
Впрочем, все это продлилось недолго, поскольку ночью, когда она уже спала, случилось ЭТО! Жуткий взрыв, из-за которого в их квартире почти не осталось целых стекол. Она тогда жутко перепугалась, не зная, что произошло, а после забралась и пыталась согреться в гостиной, единственном месте, где уцелели окна. Её мама также была очень сильно напугана, но все же быстро взяла себя в руки и принялась отдавать команды, приготовив Вилл горячий шоколад и запрятав в гостиную, где юную Вандом и сморил сон.  
С утра же они из новостей, чуть не замерзнув ночью, узнали о том, что террористы устроили в их городе теракт. И это очень сильно испугало Вилл, которая даже расплакалась. Это чувство страха и беспомощности, непонимания буквально въелось под кожу, из-за чего девочка даже не могла нормально спать.  
Единственное, в чем им повезло: у мамы были знакомые, которые помогли быстро установить новые окна. В противном случае у них могло бы пострадать больше вещей, а ведь квартира все же пострадала за прошедшую ночь, да и холодно было так, что словами передать трудно. Повезло еще, что отопление не отключили, как в некоторых районах, да свет у них был.  
Но все равно тот ужас надолго сковал сердце Вилл, и спала она, крепко прижимаясь к маме, будучи даже немного рада тому, что сейчас Наруто не было в городе и она может о нем не беспокоиться. Отца в городе тоже не было, поэтому тревоги о знакомых обошли её стороной, но информация из новостей пугала её сильно. И все же сама Вильгельмина иногда не могла удержаться и долго плакала, когда оказывалась одна, ведь она же взрослая, и мама не должна видеть её слабость!  
Было, правда, еще кое-что, из-за чего настроение у девочки сильно испортилось: из-за осколков стекла была испорчена её новая спортивная форма, которую мама подарила на Рождество. Это было просто нечестно! Да еще из-за взрыва, а также первоочередных целей зал, в который её записала мама на месяц, был закрыт, поскольку для начала надо было остеклить все квартиры и другие важные здания, а только потом браться за все менее важное. Из-за этого сама Вилл оказалась заперта в квартире, из которой почти не выходила, также как и её мама, что старалась провести как можно больше времени с ней.

В те дни было очень страшно, да и новости, которые крутили почти постоянно, ничего хорошего не сообщали. Несколько дней после взрыва довольно часто доносились звуки стрельбы, которая, судя по всему, происходила очень близко. Это сильно давило как на саму Вилл, так и на её маму, которая, видя беспокойство дочери, старалась как можно больше времени проводить с ней, хотя иногда и отходила, чтобы с кем-то поговорить по телефону.  
Впрочем, было еще кое-что, что сильно нервировало и смущало девочку... После всего произошедшего мама стала еще больше над ней подшучивать! И она также показала несколько ужаснейших фотографий! Этого нельзя было оставить просто так, и Вильгельмина старалась изо всех сил, чтобы добраться до этой проклятой пленки, на которой был запечатлён её позор. Сами снимки были уничтожены в мгновенье, но чертова пленка была слишком хорошо запрятана. Как же все же хорошо, что Наруто не было в городе, ведь если бы он увидел эти снимки, её жизнь была бы закончена! Да как она вообще посмела её фотографировать, когда сама Вилл делала зарядку лишь в одних трусиках, маечке и шапочке, которую подарил её друг?! Как так можно?! И что, что везде есть лягушки, но ведь она в трусиках!

— Приехали! — крик водителя вывел её из собственных воспоминаний, из-за которых она желала провалиться сквозь землю.  
И, как всегда, самой Вилл пришлось еще почти минуту сидеть, ожидая, пока все остальные выберутся из автобуса, поскольку участвовать в давке она не хотела, а до начала уроков еще было полно времени. Да и не любила она находиться в самом конце автобуса, её там иногда укачивало, но места больше особо и не было, поскольку их школьный автобус проезжал рядом с её домом уже почти в конце маршрута, а это значило, что свободного места на передних сидениях можно даже не искать.  
Выбравшись из столь нелюбимого ею средства передвижения, юная Вандом поморщилась, когда увидела, как несколько девчонок из параллельного класса начали шептаться, указывая на неё пальцами. Это также не добавляло оптимизма и опускало планку настроения еще ниже, хотя всего несколько минут назад казалось, что ниже и быть не могло. Мало ей было того, что большинство уже знало всю историю, так, несмотря на все, что случилось на каникулах, она все еще продолжала быть одной из главных новостей в школе.  
В классе было относительно тихо, да и атмосфера была какая-то не слишком приятная, словно что-то случилось за это время. Как оказалось, это было действительно так: несколько её одноклассников погибли во время того взрыва. Это лишь еще сильнее опустило планку настроения девочки, из-за чего она буквально рухнула за парту и постаралась спрятать лицо, чтобы никто не заметил, что она была готова расплакаться. Да, она не сильно знала погибших, но они провели вместе почти год!

Пожалуй, одной из немногих хороших новостей было то, что её мама по техническим причинам сейчас будет больше проводить времени дома, поскольку здание, в котором она работала, сильно пострадало после взрыва. Что-то прилетело со стороны порта и сильно повредило здание, из-за чего сейчас решали, оставлять ли здание или вообще его сносить. Это позволило Вилл проводить с мамой как можно больше времени. И все равно, что та её постоянно шантажировала, шутила над ней, и вообще это было подло! Ну почему она должна была шутить на тему неё и Наруто?  
Впрочем, все, что делала мама, — это отвлекала саму Вильгельмину от плохих мыслей, за что сама девочка была очень благодарна. Даже несмотря на то, что все это было очень смущающим! А уж как мама иногда шутила, когда сама Вилл начала дома тренироваться... Да, в зал было не попасть, но это не значило, что дома ничего нельзя было делать. Хотя спортивную одежду и было очень жалко, но благодаря подарку её друга удалось купить почти такую же, только ткань оказалась еще более приятной на ощупь.  
Тогда же, когда Вилл была предоставлена сама себе, её вновь начинало затягивать плохое настроение, а также глупые мысли... обо всяких глупостях. Да, об этом лучше не вспоминать, поскольку сейчас от этого становилось стыдно, даже несмотря на то, что раньше эти мысли казались логичными. Но, после того как сама девочка решила поговорить с мамой, это все выглядело глупым... И вообще, тогда не надо было соглашаться и принимать ванну вместе — там и так мало места!  
Впрочем, сейчас все это было неважно, поскольку страхи немного улеглись, хотя сама Вилл еще иногда и просыпалась от кошмаров, которые у неё были, но уже гораздо реже. Спасибо тете Грейс за тот разговор, который ей сильно помог.

И почему сейчас, когда она смотрела на действия мальчишек, которые учились с ней в одном классе, они казались ей глупыми? Нет, ну серьезно, сама девочка уже давно знала, да и все для себя решила, эти мальчишки дураки, но... сейчас они казались еще более глупыми!  
«И что это со мной происходит?» — Вильгельмина старалась отвлечь себя от глупых мыслей всем, чем только могла, и потому стала следить за мальчишками из своего класса, которые опять решили устроить какую-то глупость.  
Она следила и невольно начинала сравнивать их с Наруто. Нет, тот, конечно, еще не раз будет безжалостно бит за те подлые снежки, которые он в неё отправил, в конце концов, это было против правил! Но это не отменяет того, что в действиях её одноклассников и более старших мальчишек не было той... грации? Силы? Сама девочка не могла понять, чем же отличались движения Узумаки и всех тех, кого она видела, но где-то на инстинктивном уровне понимала, что отличия есть, причем очень сильные. Да и мама это заметила, но почему-то не стала развивать эту тему. А ведь ей же интересно! В то время её маму больше интересовало то, откуда у подростка столько свободных денег, что он смог подарить на Рождество своей подруге внушительную сумму. Самой Вилл было также это интересно, но она не старалась этого узнать.  
Однако различия между Узумаки и всеми другими мальчишками было очень сильным! Пускай Наруто всего на несколько лет старше неё, да и учился в военной академии, но это что же, получается, что у всех, кто в этих академиях учился, будут такие плавные движения? Может быть, именно там он смог обрести такую силу, что был способен удержать её одной рукой? Это было странно и неожиданно, а также следовало обдумать, поскольку сама Вилл не знала, чего хотела в будущем.  
Да, ей нравилась биология, она очень любила плавать, и потому юная Вандом была всегда рада, когда удавалось выбраться в бассейн или когда она была младше, а отношения родителей не были такими плохими, и они могли выбраться на пляж за городом, где можно было вдоволь поплавать. Да, подобное ей нравилось, но сможет ли она заниматься этим все время? Ведь, как сказала мама, если она действительно хотела этим заниматься, то, несмотря на то, что занятия плаванием потребуют немного денег, она их найдет, но сама Вилл должна быть готова к тому, что будет тратить все свое время, занимаясь лишь им.  
Сама Вильгельмина должна будет забыть про все вокруг и заниматься лишь плаванием и всем, что с этим связано. Она даже должна будет забыть про Наруто! Во всяком случае, так это звучало. Нет, на подобное сама девочка не готова была пойти. Ей, конечно, нравилось плавание, но она не была готова принести все в жертву, только чтобы когда-нибудь, как в мечтах, встать на подиум. Да, это безумно круто выглядит, а уж когда стоит об этом задуматься, то, кажется, вообще все замечательно, но девочка не была готова принести необходимую жертву для подобного.  
Да и биологии, несмотря на её любовь к этому предмету, юная Вандом не готова посвятить всю свою жизнь. Мама ей уже все объяснила и рассказала, а также привела множество примеров, чем ей придется заниматься. Но, опять же, сама девочка не была готова потратить всю жизнь, занимаясь лишь биологией. Да, она ей нравилась, но становиться ученой у самой Вилл не было никакого желания. Да, она была бы не против того, чтобы в школе им преподавали лишь биологию и все, что с ней связано, но это ничего не значило.  
Также Вильгельмина уже готова была рассмотреть и то, чтобы пойти в военную академию! Ведь именно там Наруто стал таким сильным и научился так плавно и завораживающе двигаться. Это казалось интересным! Но мама опять нанесла серьезный удар по планам девочки, которая слишком многого не знала. Вот и выходило, что единственным, кто мог помочь в этой ситуации, был Наруто, ведь он точно не откажется научить её так плавно двигаться... Да и времени они будут проводить намного больше вместе...

Почему-то эти мысли вновь заставили её покраснеть. Но это ведь глупо! С ней точно что-то не так! А у мамы спрашивать нельзя — она опять будет над ней подшучивать! И не дай бог она соберется показать Наруто компромат, это же будет конец всего! Нет, о подобном маму точно ни в коем случае спрашивать нельзя, иначе она будет полностью разгромлена и разбита в пух и прах... А что о ней подумает Наруто, если увидит те снимки...  
В этот миг из её ушей наверняка валил пар, но все это было неважно, как и то, что на неё показывали пальцем глупые мальчишки, убежавшие только от одного злобного взгляда. Но все предыдущие мысли нанесли предательский удар, тут же подсунув в память тот момент, когда она уже собиралась в ванную...  
«Так, успокойся, Вилл... успокойся... — несколько шлепков по щекам и холодный воздух, кажется, помогли справиться с проблемой. — У-у-у-у, ну почему он такой непробиваемый?!»  
Это жутко хотелось прокричать, чтобы выплеснуть эмоции, но все, что смогла сделать, — это отвернуться, чтобы никто не видел её лица.  
Но стоило только это сделать, как настроение, которое только-только перевалило отметку в «как же все плохо», стремительно рухнуло в самый низ. Около ворот стояла Лаура и сейчас о чем-то разговаривала с какими-то девчонками, что были явно из средней школы. Одну она даже, кажется, вспомнила, поскольку они были всего лишь на год старше них.  
«Просто великолепно, и все это в один день... Тринадцатое число точно несчастливое...» — впрочем, вспоминать о том, что именно в это же число она встретила Наруто, девочка тактично не стала. Исключения лишь подтверждают правила.  
Именно по этой причине Вилл поспешила проскользнуть мимо, пока её не заметили, ведь отвернуться и попытаться выбраться через другие ворота означало сбежать! А подобного девочка себе позволить не могла, иначе уже совершенное не будет иметь никакого значения.  
В принципе, Вильгельмина могла бы дождаться автобуса, на котором бы спокойно смогла вернуться, но мамы сейчас дома не было, а она хотела прогуляться, несмотря на бубнеж учителей, что подобное опасно в эти неспокойные дни. Но ведь все плохое происходило ночью, да и сама юная Вандом была железно уверена в том, что с ней будет все в порядке. Может быть, именно поэтому она в последние дни была так спокойна?  
— Привет, Вилл, — эти слова были произнесены в тот момент, когда она проходила рядом с воротами.  
— А-а-а!..  
Прыжок на метр в сторону из-за сильного испуга, а также сильнейший крик были ответом на приветствие, из-за чего все, кто был рядом, обернулись, чтобы посмотреть, что же происходит.  
Сфокусировав взгляд, Вильгельмина поняла, кто её посмел так сильно напугать, и долг этой личности только что поднялся до невообразимых высот.  
— Наруто, какого черта?!  
Этот мальчишка еще и смел нагло ухмыляться! Он что, не понимает, что он сделал? О да, месть будет сладка... только следует придумать, как правильно отомстить.  
— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, — продолжая ухмыляться, произнес юноша. — Но ты вроде бы куда-то спешила?  
Только в этот момент Вилл поняла, что все это происходило на глазах у всех, кто был перед входом в школу. Это был разгром! Её только что нагло разбомбили, а после поглумились над трупом особо жестокими способами. И, даже понимая все это, Вильгельмина не смогла удержаться и покраснела до корней волос, после чего чуть не дернулась, чтобы сбежать от столь сильного внимания, и лишь тот факт, что двигаться сейчас она не могла, спас от окончательного позора. Впрочем, сейчас все могло стать еще хуже, поскольку чертова Фостер направилась в их сторону вместе со своими... А черт знает, кто эти шестерки.  
— Ох, Вилма... — Что там хотела сказать эта подбитая, Вандом было плевать, поскольку она сейчас хотела побыстрее убраться подальше от школы, и плевать, что о ней будут говорить, поскольку все равно хуже, чем сейчас, уже вряд ли будет. — Эй, Вандом! Я к тебе обращаюсь...  
Вильгельмина, уже уходя и стараясь не смотреть на Узумаки, подняла правую руку, что сжималась в кулак, после чего отогнула средний палец.  
Это произвело фурор! Со всех сторон послышались смешки, но Вилл не знала, кто смеялся, поскольку постаралась отступить так, чтобы это не выглядело, как бегство. Да и пока еще ничего не понимающего Узумаки следовало увести отсюда как можно скорее. Как ему вообще в голову пришло явиться в школу? Нет, она, конечно же, была рада, но сам факт!  
— Эй, ты, блондин! — Кажется разъяренная таким наглым игнорированием её персоны, Фостер была готова взорваться. — Я к тебе обращаюсь!..  
Вильгельмина так и не смогла понять, что же случилось, просто в один миг она почти утащила этого наглого мальчишку за ворота, чтобы их не видело хотя бы большинство, а в следующий она словно бы зацепилась за стену!  
— Правильно, ты должен будешь...  
Что там еще хотела сказать Лаура, так и осталось неизвестным, поскольку Узумаки перевел слегка непонимающий взгляд от Вилл к Фостер, после чего просто показал той язык!  
Секундная тишина, после которой со всех сторон грохнул смех. Этому способствовало не только то, что репутация самой Фостер была сильно подмочена, но также и тем, что из-за не сошедших последствий драки она скорее выглядела, как клоун. Сама Вильгельмина не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии обернуться и посмотреть на противницу, после чего развернулась обратно и зажала себе рот левой рукой, стараясь не рассмеяться! Уж больно Лаура выглядела пораженной...

Последние пять минут они молча шли от школы в сторону парка, в котором и познакомились, но Вилл было все равно, поскольку она впервые за последние две недели чувствовала себя защищенной. Такого она не испытывала даже дома и когда была с мамой. Вообще странное ощущение, которое появилось непонятно из-за чего. Словно бы все, что может произойти, не коснется её. Но это ощущение нравилось девочке.  
На самом деле, они так и не заговорили после того, как отошли от ворот. Сначала из-за того, что Вилл дала себе волю и рассмеялась, а после же уже не решилась, ожидая, когда начнет говорить Наруто, ведь тот очень любил поболтать. Но странным было и то, что эта тишина не была неловкой. Да и не тянуло девочку сейчас на разговоры, поскольку она до сих пор не пришла в себя из-за того испуга, и потому была не против еще немного помолчать.  
Узумаки же был также довольным, она это видела, и спокойно шел и улыбался, как всегда одетый слишком легко для зимней погоды. Он даже закинул руки за голову, что, как запомнила сама Вандом, происходило только тогда, когда Наруто был либо чем-то доволен, либо о чем-то думал. Хотя... может быть, он и сам не знал, как сейчас следует начать разговор?! Что же, в таком случае все предстоит сделать ей.  
— Наруто, а у тебя есть мобильный? — Юноша перевел на неё свой взгляд и словно бы вырвался из мыслей. «Черт, неправильное начало... А, ну и пошло оно все!..»  
— Эм, — теперь правая рука слегка взлохматила волосы на голове, — еще нет...  
— А у меня есть... — Но договорить девочка не смогла, поскольку она сейчас хвасталась и была до жути похожа на эту курицу Фостер. А ведь это только благодаря ему... — Спасибо тебе... — Вилл сильно покраснела, после чего отвернулась.  
— Эм... за что?  
Ну вот что за глупый мальчишка?!  
— Ты ведь на Рождество подарил мне деньги... — Узумаки кивнул, но по нему было понятно, что тот еще не смог сложить два и два, и это раздражало! Как он вообще умудрился некоторое время её учить? — Вот из них я и купила...  
— А-а-а...  
Только в этот момент до Наруто дошло, из-за чего Вильгельмина насупилась.  
Это было просто невыносимо! Она его благодарила, а тот ничего не понимал! Но ведь так он и не поймет, что она чувствует! Был, правда... еще один способ... да и на этот счет мама шутила...  
Только от мысли, что он собирался это сделать, юная Вандом покраснела еще сильнее!  
— Эй, Вилл, с тобой все в порядке? — Заметив, как его подруга сильно покраснела, Узумаки даже остановился и принялся её пристально разглядывать, даже сам слегка наклонился!  
«Нет, это выше моих сил! Все же все мальчишки — дураки! Вот как он ничего не понимает, да еще смеет так близко приближаться?!» — с каждым мгновением лицо девочки становилось все краснее и краснее, а смущение набирало новые обороты. А Наруто, как и тогда дома вновь приложил руку к её лбу! Как же это смущало!  
— Вилл, да ты вся горишь!.. — На лице юноши появилось беспокойство.  
— Ну... — уверенно пробормотала аловолосая, смотря на занервничавшего Узумаки, который уже собирался переходить обратно и вести её домой! А ведь они только дошли до парка! — Это война!..

Спустя несколько минут Вильгельмина с видом победительницы восседала на поверженном враге, и её совершенно не волновало то, что на них обращали внимание, поскольку так хорошо Вилл себя давно не чувствовала. Да и это была победа! Пусть было подло и низко нападать со спины, но это была победа!  
— Теперь два-два, — с видом победительницы молвила юная Вандом, которая не собиралась слезать с живота поверженного противника, пока тот не признает свое поражение.  
— Ладно, ладно... — спустя несколько секунд зрительной войны капитулировал противник, после чего откинул голову обратно на снег. — Ты победила, теперь можешь слезать...  
— Ха, я молодец! — воскликнула аловолосая, после чего подскочила и устремила взор победительницы на свою жертву. — И не надейся, что в следующий раз ситуация изменится!  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
Ух, он еще смеет сомневаться в этом!  
— Да, так и будет! — важно кивнула девочка, наблюдая за тем, как её друг одним слитным движением поднимался. А ведь, учитывая его силу, он смог бы скинуть её. И вообще, за понимание ситуации тому полагается награда! — Спасибо!..  
Всего на миг её губы коснулись щеки юноши, после чего Вильгельмина немного деревянной походкой поспешила в парк, чтобы никто не видел её красного от смущения лица. И вообще, это ничего не значило, она просто его поблагодарила!

Потратив некоторое время на то, чтобы добраться до качелей, где они и познакомились, и на звонок маме, которая что-то начала подозревать, но все же разрешила задержаться, хотя в любой другой ситуации подобное она бы не позволила, Вилл смогла прийти в себя и уже не напоминала своим цветом помидор. Одно было хорошо — Наруто ничего не пытался сказать!  
Ну а дальше начался допрос с пристрастием, в результате которого она узнала, по какой причине её друг покинул страну, как оказалось, перед Новым годом. А причина была проста: надо было забрать какие-то документы из академии. Правда, его еще запихнули на прохождение какого-то теста, проверяющего навыки выживания.  
Б-р-р-р, ползать по болотам, вместо того чтобы отдохнуть, — это слишком жестоко. Наруто был с ней согласен, но был вынужден признаться, что иногда будет должен ездить туда, чтобы продолжать тренироваться. Ну, учитывая то, что школу этот наглый блондин собирается заканчиваться экстерном и даже носа туда своего не собирается сунуть, он вполне себе подобное может позволить. Впрочем, главное, чтобы они смогли видеться, а остальное неважно.  
Дальше же они потратили время на обычные разговоры, во время которых Вилл рассказала о том, что же творилось в городе, и наконец смогла выговориться, при этом как-то неожиданно они уже держались за руки во время прогулки! После этого девочка долго смотрела на юношу, подозревая, что это был его хитрый план. Но все же была вынуждена признать, что это не так.  
Также в ходе разговора удалось уломать Наруто купить себе мобильный. Он от этого отбивался всеми доступными методами, считая эту трубку воплощением зла, через которую за ним можно следить. Пришлось долгое время убеждать его, что это не так и вообще, паранойя его не красит. Да и как так можно? Ведь теперь можно будет общаться когда угодно, даже на уроке с помощью смс! Эх, с трудом, но Узумаки удалось уговорить купить себе телефон.  
Правда, купить мобильник Наруто оказалось не совсем так легко, как она думала, поскольку в первом же магазине его отказались продавать ребенку, пришлось искать следующий. Зато во втором Наруто купил ей брелок в форме лягушки, за что удостоился второго поцелуя в щеку, после которого сама Вилл устремилась домой, будучи не в силах поверить в то, что сделала.  
Оставалось надеяться в то, что мама будет не против, если Наруто сегодня останется у них на ночь. Мнения самого Узумаки никто спрашивать не собирался!

 

********

 

Сьюзан Вандом не спеша возвращалась домой, впрочем, это не мешало ей надеяться на то, что она вернется все же раньше дочери, которая позвонила буквально только что и обрадовала тем, что собиралась немного погулять. В любой другой ситуации женщина бы запретила подобное, но, учитывая то, что друг дочери умудрился вернуться, сейчас она все же решила подобное разрешить. Не то чтобы Сьюзан не беспокоилась, но, уточнив у знакомых о том, чему же могут готовить в военных академиях, пришла к выводу, что голова на плечах у Узумаки все же была и ему можно доверять.  
Правда, это все равно не спасет одну маленькую лентяйку от выполнения домашней работы, но об этом можно будет обрадовать её уже вечером. И так разленилась в последние несколько дней. Нет, то, что она сама позволила это, особенно после всего того ужаса, который произошел в их городе, это неудивительно, но у всего должен быть предел. Она уже один раз упустила возможность, как результат — оценки у Вилл были далеки от хороших, и потому, даже несмотря на все произошедшее, она следила за тем, чтобы её девочка выполняла все задания и точно была готова к школе.

Да... все же террористический акт внес серьезные изменения в жизнь их города. Да еще и такой сильный. Сказать по правде, в первые пару дней женщина даже хотела уехать из города, поскольку боялась того, что была взорвана ядерная бомба. Об этом много слухов ходило, учитывая степень разрушений в городе, но все же это оказалось не так. Однако это не помешало многим покинуть город просто из-за страха. Им же бежать было некуда. А уж когда Грейс успокоила тем, что взрыв был самым обычным, просто чрезвычайно сильным, то Сьюзан пришлось успокаиваться.  
Ни в коем случае нельзя было показать Вилл, что она волнуется, ведь это могло лишь сильнее напугать её дочь, а этого ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить. Повезло с тем, что за годы работы у неё появилось много знакомых, благодаря которым поменять выбитые окна удалось достаточно быстро. А уж учитывая то, какие разрушения были в городе, то не стоило рассчитывать на грамотных специалистов еще в течение недели.  
Ну а после же начался период её отдыха, когда она старалась быть как можно больше рядом с Вилл, стараясь её успокоить. Хотя Сьюзан и пришлось признать, что ей не хватало помощи, ведь её девочка выросла, и, несмотря на то, что Вильгельмина её по-прежнему любила, но уже начали появляться подростковые взбрыкивания. С этой стороны, тот факт, что Узумаки Наруто уехал, был не самым хорошим. Да и она уже начала о нем немного волноваться. Все же маленький военный умудрился найти дорожку к её сердцу.

— Хм... и что же сегодня приготовить?  
Очень сильно повезло, что цены на еду в связи с произошедшим не стали сильно задирать и все продукты долгого хранения были куплены буквально за день до взрыва.  
И пускай сейчас выбор был небольшой, но он все же был, а ведь иногда и особого выбора, что приготовить, не было, поскольку денег хватало только на один вид товаров, которые приходилось долго есть. К счастью, сейчас удалось избежать подобного, а скоро всему этому ужасу придет конец, и они наконец будут свободны. Да, из-за взрыва пришлось немного отложить все планы, но это не значило, что от них пришлось отказаться.

«Хм, даже интересно будет послушать историю Наруто... — думала женщина, помешивая суп, который решила сегодня приготовить. Да, не лучшее решение для ужина, но готовить что-то другое у неё не было никакого желания. К тому же для Вилл еда в школу есть, а завтра наверняка будет лень готовить днем. — Хотя наверняка она уже все умудрилась у него узнать...» — вот чего у её дочери было не отнять — это любопытства, впрочем, это касается всех женщин.

Стоило только Сьюзан выключить суп и отправиться за телефоном, чтобы поторопить одну лентяйку, как хлопнула входная дверь.  
— Ну наконец... — бурчала старшая Вандом, вытирая руки о полотенце. — Кто-то сегодня точно без вкусненького останется...  
Вот только, как оказалось, вернулась не Вилл, а кое-кто другой.  
— Ну и что ты здесь забыл?  
Смотреть на пьяного Томаса Вандома не было никакого желания.  
— Это и моя квартира тоже!  
Глядя на грязные следы, оставляемые обувью, Сьюзан только поморщилась. И это не говоря уже о запахе, что исходил от её мужа.  
— Хм, а я уже надеялась, что ты об этом не вспомнишь, — пробурчала женщина, скривившись от осознания, что убирать все придется ей. — Разденься сначала, пьянь!  
— А я не стану! — Что-то сегодня в поведении Томаса было странным: то ли он выпил больше, чем обычно, то ли еще что, но что-то не нравилось женщине. — Это твое дело! Ты женщина и...  
— И ты можешь смело маршировать нахуй! — Терпение Сьюзан лопнуло. Да и Вилл в квартире не было, так что можно не сдерживаться. — Ты же там со своими дружками, небось, уже долбишься, поскольку на женщин сил-то не хватает!  
— Сучка... — В глазах Вандома промелькнуло опасное пламя, но сейчас Сьюзан было плевать на это, поскольку ей тоже надо было немного сбросить пар.  
— Что, правда глаза колет? Ты посмотри на себя, пьянь! Да если бы не машина, тебя можно было бы с бомжом спутать! Я вообще удивляюсь, как тебя еще не посадили за угон собственной же машины!  
— А я удивляюсь, как у тебя хватает смелости обвинять меня в чем-то, после того как ты и эта маленькая дрянь разрушили мою жизнь! — рявкнул Томас, саданув со всей силы по кухонному столу.  
— Маленькая дрянь? — Глаза женщины опасно сузились. — Разрушили твою жизнь?!  
— А из-за кого я лишился всего? Из-за тебя и этого мерзкого отродья! — Томас Вандом чуть ли не плевался, когда кричал.  
— Она твоя дочь! — рявкнула Сьюзан, понимая, что еще немного, и она не удержится.  
— Она маленькая блядь, которая в будущем будет прямо как ты! — презрительно скривившись и слегка покачнувшись, выдал мужчина. — Такой же малолетней шлюхой!  
— Не... смей... оскорблять... мою... дочь!.. — Каждое слово сопровождалось небольшим шагом, а последнее возвестило кухню громкой пощечиной, из-за которой Томас покачнулся.  
— А не то что, подашь на развод? — Кажется, тот даже не заметил удара, продолжая презрительно кривиться. — Ну что молчишь?..  
— С тобой бесполезно сейчас разговаривать... — с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на человека, которого она когда-то любила, молвила Сьюзан. После чего уже собралась выйти, но её схватили за руку.  
— Куда это ты собралась? — мерзко ухмыляясь, молвил Томас. — Мы еще не закончили! Я еще не закончил!..  
— А я закончила! — В следующий миг колено врезалось точно в пах мужчины. О да, как же давно она мечтала это сделать. Теперь можно позвонить в полицию, и этого алкаша заберут.  
— А вот я, — впрочем, несмотря на сильный удар и боль, Томас её руку не отпустил, — не закончил!..  
В следующий миг сознание Сьюзан померкло.

 

**********

 

По пути домой Вилл старалась согреться. Все же недавняя война отразилась на её одежде, и теперь девочка медленно замерзала. Чтобы немного согреться, а также купить мороженого, Вильгельмина уговорила Наруто зайти в магазин.  
— И что, вас там совсем нормально не кормят?  
Да уж, такого она точно не ожидала, думая о том, что в походах студентов должны нормально кормить.  
— Считается, что так мы будем быстрее выполнять все задания, — хмуро ответил Узумаки, которому, судя по всему, этот разговор не нравился. Но Вилл было слишком интересно. — В еде есть все необходимое, а вот об её вкусе никто не заботится.  
— В таком случае ты должен быть рад, что вернулся к нормальной жизни! — Если бы юная Вандом сейчас не была больше занята выбором мороженого, за которое Наруто обещал заплатить, то обязательно бы увидела то, как сам юноша от этого скривился. — М-м-м... какое бы выбрать?  
— Которое тебе нравится... — буркнул юноша.  
— Эй, ну не хмурься... — Только сейчас Вилл поняла, что сунулась туда, куда не следовало. Впрочем, она была благодарна своему другу, что тот, несмотря на все, все же ответил. — Ну прости...  
Сейчас ей уже не хотелось никакого мороженого.  
— А... — Наруто махнул рукой. — Неприятные воспоминания.  
В следующий же момент Узумаки словно опять изменился и вновь выглядел нормально, словно ничего только что не произошло.  
— Угу...  
Впрочем, настроение себе Вилл все же успела испортить.  
— Теперь тебе пора перестать хмуриться, — сообщил Узумаки, который опять оказался слишком быстрым.  
— И вовсе я не хмурюсь! — надувшись, словно мокрый воробей, сообщила юная Вандом, после чего отвернулась, чтобы скрыть покрасневшее лицо. Ну вот почему ему обязательно надо подходить так близко?!  
— Ну, раз ты так говоришь...  
То, что произошло в следующий миг, заставило девочку замереть и беззвучно хлопать ртом. Этот... этот... этот наглый мальчишка взял и взлохматил ей волосы!  
— Эй! Не смей портить мне прическу!  
Если бы он только знал, сколько приходится тратить усилий, чтобы эти глупые волосы хотя бы немного ровно лежали!  
— А она у тебя есть?  
Смотря на эту наглую морду, Вильгельмина очень жалела, что рядом не было снега, в противном случае началась бы новая война.  
— Ах так!.. — Не зная как еще отомстить, Вилл взяла самое дорогое мороженое, которое уже давно хотела попробовать, но не могла себе позволить. — Ты платишь! — И, сказав это, устремилась к кассе, чтобы кое-кто точно не передумал.

Остаток пути прошел почти в молчании, поскольку Вилл все же сильно замерзла, и потому они старались идти как можно быстрее. Нет, определенно, ей надо будет оказаться в ванной как можно скорее. Главное только, чтобы мама опять не начала над ними подшучивать! Аргх... она этого не переживет. А если она выполнит свою угрозу и покажет её детские фотографии, то останется только повеситься на люстре в собственной комнате, только сначала развернув Адониса, чтобы на неё не смотрел с укором.  
Но все же Вилл была спокойна, поскольку её мама ни за что не посмеет так поступить. Ведь правда же? Нет, точно не посмеет, это будет слишком жестоко. Но она же может показать и другие фотографии... А может быть, идея пригласить Наруто домой была и не такой уж хорошей? Ведь может же она и к нему прийти? Ведь может же?  
Но все мысли были выбиты из головы, когда они подошли к подъезду, и Вилл заметила машину отца. Это обещало только одно — неприятности.  
— Такс, мы сейчас поднимемся, но тебе придется подождать на лестничной площадке...  
Ругнувшись на медленный лифт, девочка почти взлетела на свой этаж.  
— Хорошо, — только и кивнул Узумаки, который, словно что-то почувствовав, был напряжен.  
— Я быстро...  
Оставив пакет с мороженым в руках у Узумаки, девочка поспешила в квартиру, а ведь еще пришлось подбирать ключи!  
Что же произошло в следующий миг, Вильгельмина так и не поняла. Она лишь услышала вскрик с кухни, а после — словно что-то упало, и тут же, не разуваясь, поспешила туда, только чтобы замереть в проходе. Её мама лежала на полу, а над ней стоял её отец и медленно поворачивался к ней, но это было неважно.  
— Мама!..


	11. Глава 10: Конец - лишь новое начало: Часть 2я

Наруто Узумаки был джинчурики самого сильного биджу и потому по себе знал, что же это такое, когда к тебе плохо относятся в родном городе, ведь Коноха, по сути своей, была больше городом, чем селом. Да, здесь ситуация была все же немного иной, но это не отменяло того, что юноша видел, пока наблюдал за обычным днем Вилл в школе. Это его ранние годы в Академии шиноби, когда он еще не был в классе со всеми, да и тогда скорее была именно школа в привычном понимании людей этого мира, чем именно Академия шиноби. Вот там да, другие дети, которые старались подражать родителям, серьезно осложняли его жизнь в первое время, а потом уже и их старшие родственнички, что либо уже учились в самой Академии, либо только-только её окончили.  
То же, что Наруто видел, наблюдая за подругой, было не столь ярко выражено, да и ощущалось не так остро, но все же навевало неприятные воспоминания. Да и вообще, сейчас клоны были заняты, рыская по городу, а также за ним, в поисках тех, кто мог пережить его личный провал. Во всяком случае, одну личность, которая должна была погибнуть, Узумаки уже нашел, и теперь ему требовалось знать, кто же еще пережил ту ночь.

Когда Вилл собралась выходить из школы, сам юноша решил над ней немного пошутить и прикрыть, если та подбитая, доставлявшая Вилл больше всего проблем и сейчас что-то обсуждавшая со старшими девочками, решится все же на что-нибудь. Не то чтобы это могло произойти, но его подругу вряд ли кто-нибудь станет прикрывать, если увидит, что что-то не так, в отличие от того же Инузуки или Шикамару с Чоджи, которые его пару раз выручали.  
К счастью, все обошлось, и ему даже удалось вернуть Вилл хорошее расположение духа, после чего произошло то, чего сам Наруто никак не ожидал. Она... Вилл его поцеловала! В щеку... Однако аловолосая поспешила уйти и потому не увидела, сколь неприлично широко отвалилась его челюсть и насколько сам Наруто замер от шока! Ну, не то чтобы такое было в первый раз... Да и вообще, с девушками и женщинами он уже целовался... Да и не должно такое хоть что-нибудь значить... Но ведь приятно было!..  
Впрочем, почти все, что происходило с ними до того, как они вернулись к дому Вилл, почти не отложилось в памяти юноши, ведь он позволил себе расслабиться и отдохнуть душой, чего ему так сильно не хватало. Да и не мог он себе подобного позволить в другом мире, что-то не давало расслабиться, постоянно подгоняя. Именно по этой причине слишком уж расслабившийся Узумаки не смог предотвратить того, что случилось в квартире.

Нет, Наруто не следил за тем, что происходило в квартире Сьюзан и Вилл, но это не отменяло того факта, что сам юный джинчурики уже в тот момент, когда они только поднимались по лестнице, ощущал, что что-то не так. А уж когда они почти поднялись, Узумаки уже почти даже слышал, что там происходило.  
Все же в этом мире слишком шумно! Что ни говори, а подобный уровень шума можно было встретить только в стране Снега, да и то не везде. А здесь же, на Земле, куда ни пойди — шумно везде почти одинаково, из-за чего на слух полагаться становится все сложнее и сложнее, особенно днем. Ночью все намного проще, и город более-менее успокаивается, но вот стоит только утру вступить в свои права, как уровень шума слишком сильно возрастает, и сосредоточиться на чем-то одном у него уже не получается.  
Может быть, именно по этой причине Наруто не сразу сообразил, что что-то произошло, хотя и услышал все, или же он непозволительно расслабился, из-за чего не смог вовремя среагировать. Но факт оставался фактом: первой в квартиру вошла именно Вилл, а не он сам, да еще и позже, чем следовало. Как результат, действовать он начал уже после того, как отец Вилл, что-то заорав, кинулся за испуганной дочерью. К счастью, тот легкий ступор, в который он впал, не ожидая такого развития событий, быстро спал, и Наруто успел вовремя. Когда Томас Вандом одним резким движением раскрыл дверь в ванную, где спряталась его подруга, он подскочил и снес его с ног одним сильным ударом. Сложнее всего было не убить мужчину, и вроде бы у него это даже получилось, но в тот момент самого Узумаки это мало волновало, поскольку ужас, исходивший от Вилл, ощущался чуть ли не кожей.  
Вот только что-либо сделать Наруто опять не успел, поскольку девочка, вряд ли что-нибудь нормально понимая, тут же кинулась на кухню. Узумаки едва успел её поймать, после чего, резко развернув и прижав к себе, был готов в голос материться из-за того, что сейчас он просто не мог вызвать клонов! Даже пришлось прикрикнуть, чтобы сама Вилл пришла в себя, после чего уже поспешил к старшей Вандом, дабы удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке.  
Словами трудно передать то облегчение, которое он испытал, когда понял, что со Сьюзан все в порядке, ну, насколько мог быть в порядке человек, которому только что сильно ударили по голове и он потерял сознание. Да вот только к подобному Узумаки был привычен и потому пускай понимал только основы, но и этого хватало, чтобы разобраться в ситуации.  
— С ней все в порядке... — спокойно сказал Наруто, после того как перенес женщину на диван, что было немного неудобно — все же для подобного он слишком маленький.  
«Вернулся, называется...» — да, сам джинчурики был привычен к подобному, но в то же время сердце не переставало бешено биться, несмотря ни на что. Все же Сьюзан входила в круг его знакомых, да еще и была чуть ли не единственной взрослой женщиной в новом мире, с которой Наруто мог нормально поговорить, и он за неё переживал.  
— Вилл...  
Тяжкий вздох вырвался сам собой. В отличие от него, подруга до сих пор пребывала в шоковом состоянии и как присела на пол рядом с диванчиком на кухне, не отпуская руку матери, так и не сдвинулась с места. Пускай сам юноша знал, что в таких случаях стоило делать, все же и сам несколько раз был в подобных ситуациях... Да что говорить, стоит только вспомнить тот момент, когда он узнал о смерти старика Третьего. Но... в их мире отношение к подобному было проще.  
А ведь еще предстояло вызвать скорую, чтобы убедиться, что со Сьюзан все в порядке, да и в полицию позвонить не помешает, дабы они забрали отца Вилл. И, наконец, ему еще предстоит успокоить подругу, которая временами словно забывала дышать.  
— Ну... начали...  
Все же сперва следовало позвонить, а после идти и связывать Томаса...

 

**********

 

Очередной вызов пришел уже вечером, когда сам Джон уже подумывал о том, как он потратит несколько свободных часов, а также о брате, который сейчас лежал на последнем этаже их больницы все еще без сознания.  
— Эй, Рик, поспешим...  
Да уж, бытовое насилие не было чем-то удивительным, но и откладывать было нельзя — вдруг все же что-то серьезное, им тогда будет очень весело. А уж после того, что случилось в городе под Новый год, могут и посадить за преступную халатность... Ведь надо же кому-то отвечать.

Да уж, последствия той ночи еще долго будут сниться Джону в кошмарах, а также тот самый вызов в порт, откуда им пришлось забирать тела, многие из которых были лишь кусками целого. Иногда вообще удавалось найти только руку или ногу. Большая часть агентов, что были в порту и на корабле просто бесследно исчезли, скорее всего, обратившись в пепел.  
Попытки дозвониться до брата в ту ночь ни к чему не привели, как и попытки его найти. Сам Джон даже попробовал обратиться по тому номеру, который ему оставил брат для экстренной связи, да вот только ответ его не очень обрадовал, и дело было тут даже не в том, что его послали, а в том, что мужчина, поднявший трубку, паниковал, как и все вокруг. Это же означало только то, что военные о возможности такого взрыва даже не подозревали.  
Найти Джеймса удалось только на вторые сутки после начала разбора завалов, и то только благодаря чуду, поскольку собаки в самом начале вообще ничего не чувствовали. Ну, учитывая то, в каком состоянии находилось большинство пострадавших, его брату невероятно повезло. Всего-то многочисленные переломы из-за рухнувших на него обломков здания, сотрясение да небольшая кровопотеря с обморожением. Право слово, учитывая то, что того могло вообще раздавить, Джеймсу невероятно повезло.

— Эй, Бад, ты что-нибудь слышал в последнее время? — Рик был слегка на взводе из-за того факта, что преступность в последние несколько дней подняла голову. С одной стороны, идиотизм чистой воды, учитывая то, сколько в городе сейчас военных, которые даже разбираться не станут и просто пристрелят, а также полицейских, а вот уже с другой...  
— Учитывая то, что отца вчера официально отстранили... — парень хмыкнул. Да, в этом отношении Джексону немного не повезло, поскольку и он сам попал под несколько дел, но, к счастью, парня удалось отмазать, и теперь его только гоняли на допросы, пока он не работал.  
— Но ведь...  
Правда же была такова: старшего Джексона сместили с должности фактически на следующее утро после взрыва. Бад оказался под арестом вместе с отцом; военным в тот момент было плевать, кто виноват, а кто — нет, брали всех, кто хоть за что-то отвечал. Общественности были нужны виновные, и правительство собиралось им их дать.  
— А это никого не волнует... — просто махнул рукой парень. За те несколько дней, проведенных под стражей, он узнал о многом, о чем даже и не догадывался. Еще больше из него смогли вытащить, точнее, узнали благодаря аккуратным расспросам. — Отец уже утоп в том дерьме, которое неожиданно всплыло...  
— А вслед за ним и много кто еще... — покивал Рик, который был немного доволен этим фактом. В конце концов, он сильно недолюбливал их главврача, а теперь тот оказался за решеткой.  
— Это точно...  
Отношения у отца с сыном и так были отвратительные, а уж когда Бад узнал, что именно из-за отца девушка, с которой он прожил несколько лет, неожиданно пропала... Джон никогда не слышал, чтобы парень так матерился. А ведь все дело было в том, что девушка оказалась беременной и сейчас где-то у парня уже была годовалая дочь.

Вообще, если взглянуть на ситуации под немного другим углом, выходило, что этот взрыв, помимо огромного количества разрушений, а также унесенных жизней, пошел городу на пользу, поскольку всего за неделю после взрыва было поймано и посажено больше людей, чем за предыдущие несколько лет. А правительство перестало покрывать правящую верхушку города. Как результат: почти все люди, кто, так или иначе, был причастен к управлению городом, оказались за решеткой, но некоторые еще только дожидались вынесения приговора.  
Да, погибло много людей, но гораздо меньше, чем могло бы погибнуть. Но вот преступников из-за этого поймали и осудили очень много и продолжают ловить и сажать этих тварей, для которых сейчас ситуация больше похожа на пир. Ведь из города часть населения все же сбежала, вот они и ломятся в закрытые дома в надежде поживиться. Других же просто находят...  
Но, как оказалось, в этом своем желании устроить чистку, многим вообще плевать на то, виновен ли человек или же нет. Поскольку сам Джон лично знал трех из невинно осужденных. Таких наверняка было много больше, но людей это не волновало. Да что говорить, если он сам никуда не ходил без пистолета?! А люди от страха превращаются в настоящих животных, и потому перестрелки в городе нет-нет, да где-нибудь вспыхнут. А там уж... кому не повезло просто оказаться рядом...

Приехав на место, Джон увидел несколько машин полиции, что, впрочем, было неудивительно. Учитывая то, что им сообщил диспетчер, удивляло бы обратное.  
«Эх... ну вот зачем так пить?..» — Смит устало покачал головой.

Сколько было уже подобных случаев за время его работы? Да не сосчитать! Пьяный муж избивает жену за понятные только ему мысли. В конце концов, какой может быть мотив у пьяницы? Там мозг уже не работает, а последствия не каждый раз будут столь незначительны. Действительно, почти рядовой случай, если не считать того, что женщина потеряла сознание.  
Сказать по правде, Джон уже даже и сам не мог вспомнить, сколько же подобных случаев было за время его работы, и каждый раз почти как под копирку, разве что результаты порой сильно различались. Вернулся пьяный муж/отец/сын (верное следует подчеркнуть), а после происходит несчастье. И хорошо, если в пьяных мозгах еще стоит какой-нибудь ограничитель, поскольку в противном случае вероятность смертельного исхода крайне велика. А после, когда мозг освобождается от алкоголя, такой мусор вспоминает, что натворил...  
Да что говорить, если как-то раз фактически у соседей произошло то же самое! Дженнифер, девочку одного возраста с его дочерью, спасло только то, что в ту ночь Джон был дома и успел оказать первую помощь. В противном случае она бы не дожила до приезда скорой.  
А сколько было случаев, когда они сами уже приезжали поздно? И это не стоит забывать о самоубийствах... Хотя алкоголь все равно лучше наркотиков, которые становятся причиной подобного едва ли не чаще. Все же их бригаде еще повезло, поскольку его приятели раз в несколько лет оказывались под обстрелом, все же помощь нужна срочно, а мудаков, которые все устроили, не всегда успевают остановить.

Спустя несколько минут в машине на носилках оказалась женщина, а рядом с ней сидела маленькая девочка, которая не отводила взгляда от матери.  
«Да чтоб все это...» — как же Джон ненавидел подобные ситуации.  
Нет, его уже давно не трогал вид родственников, находившихся в шоковом состоянии, все же за столько лет научился игнорировать. Но вот видеть детей рядом с родителями... а чаще всего пострадавшими были именно матери, это игнорировать было сложно. Особенно учитывая то, что как-то раз и он сам оказался на месте больного. Слегка машина зацепила, водитель не справился с управлением, а он тогда с дочерью как раз возвращался из кинотеатра. Как результат — открытый перелом ноги да сильные ушибы; повезло, что зацепило лишь слегка, поскольку шедших чуть впереди убило на месте. Но это было далеко не самым худшим — страх за него в глазах дочери был намного хуже.  
«И чего же мы ждем?..» — на самом деле было немного странно, что в машине сейчас сидел один только Бад.  
— Где там Рик? — Смит все же решил уточнить этот вопрос.  
— Сейчас спустится... — Джексон замер, после чего отошел от девочки, как только полностью закончил с женщиной. — Там этого урода пакуют. — Ну, это не было чем-то удивительным, поскольку многие упившиеся частенько засыпали сразу же после совершенного. — Перелом челюсти и несколько выбитых зубов... — Подобное также не было чем-то удивительным, полиция не стремится все сделать аккуратно.  
— И чего в таком случае там забыл, Рик?  
Тот должен был помочь Баду, но вместо этого остался наверху, а помогал ему один из полицейских.  
— Да там паренек один... — Джексон замялся, видимо, не зная, что сказать. — Судя по всему, друг девочки, вот он этого урода и приложил. — А это уже было немного странным, поскольку в таком случае должны были выслать две машины.  
И когда Джон уже хотел продолжить уточнять, как на улице показался Рик вместе с каким-то мальчишкой, и он поспешил к машине. За ними же вытаскивали мужчину, особо не заботясь о том, что могут тому еще навредить.  
— Поехали... — бросил Рик, стоило ему только залезть вслед за парнишкой, в которого тут же вцепилась девочка.

 

_**Спустя час** _

— Как же я хочу прибить того урода... — пробормотал Моррис, устало опускаясь в кресло. — Это же надо было столкнуться!..  
— Успокойся, все равно ему теперь будет очень весело.  
Сам Джон уже давно отдыхал и не ушел только из-за друзей, да и Софии сейчас в городе не было, так что дома его никто не ждал.  
— И все равно считаю, что этот мудак еще легко отделался... — У Морриса была небольшая психологическая травма, доставшаяся ему еще с детства. Жить она не мешала, но вот в таких случаях давала о себе знать. Когда он был маленьким, его подруга прибежала к нему, после того как её ударил отец. Ничего серьезного не было, сильная пощечина, но на Рика это оказало мощное воздействие. — Ублюдок, поднять руку на собственную дочь!..  
— Да прекрати ты кипеть, как чайник! — Бад, зашедший вслед за старшим, устало помассировал виски. — Учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию, даже если у него есть друзья, вряд ли они ему помогут.  
— Только это меня и успокаивает. — Мужчина устало откинулся на спинку. — Но мальчишка молодец...  
— Ага, не каждый может вырубить здорового мужика, да еще и челюсть ему сломать...  
— Может, вы мне все же расскажете, что там все-таки произошло? — Примерную суть Джон и сам знал, но ему все же было интересно, да и хотелось отвлечься от мыслей о брате.  
— Да там и говорить-то нечего, — Моррис хмыкнул. — Девочка привела друга домой, а там уже завертелось. Мелкая медленно приходит в себя, и потому все, что выяснили, сказал парень. Судя по всему, эта тварь сначала напала на жену, а после кинулся и за дочерью, но ничего уже сделать не успел — парнишка подоспел.  
— Он же и был позвонившим...

Спустя почти час после начала разговора Джон стоял в палате рядом с братом, который так и не пришел в себя, вспоминая разговор, который только что случился. Вроде бы ничего серьезного, но кое-что все же царапало его сознание.  
— Ох, братишка, знал бы ты, как плохо, что сейчас меня даже не слышишь...  
Учитывая ситуацию, это действительно было плохо, поскольку интуиция буквально орала о том, что что-то во всей ситуации сегодняшнего вечера было не так. Мужчина и сам не понимал, что же именно, но все эти разговоры, а также Бад, потиравший грудь, высказал одно очень глупое, но в то же время опасное предположение.  
— Знаешь, сегодня вечером случился неприятный инцидент... — Джон хотел верить, что потом сможет вспомнить об этом, но уже сейчас ему самому казались эти мысли о парнишке немного глупыми, а высказаться все же хотелось. — Самый обычный, но не это главное. Бытовое насилие, что тут скажешь. Но в нем засветился один паренек... сильный паренек...

Сколько он так стоял рядом с братом, Джон и сам сказать не мог, но, когда почувствовал, что больше не может, попрощался и решил уже не ехать домой. Лучше поспит где-нибудь здесь, ведь завтра у них опять будет тяжелый день.

 

**********

 

Арктур Барнс стоял, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдал за двумя детьми, но мысли его были далеки отсюда. Нет, они, конечно, к ним имели отношение, но сейчас его больше волновали собственные воспоминания о недавно произошедшем... хотелось бы сказать допросе, но на деле они просто приняли показания детей как единственных свидетелей случившегося. Да что говорить, если он и сам отлично знал, что же произошло в квартире, поскольку был заранее предупрежден о том, что нечто подобное может произойти.  
«Мистеру Вандому не понравится это... — мужчина нахмурился и вновь перевел взгляд на парнишку, в которого вцепилась девочка — внучка заказчика. — Да и плевать... не в первый раз...»

Так уж получилось, что Арктур долгое время работал даже не столько в полиции, сколько в форме полиции на людей, у которых водились деньги. За ним не было ничего криминального, просто он помогал решать некоторые вопросы, которые в другом случае могли бы привести к потере лица или репутации у людей с деньгами. Не то чтобы он занимался этим постоянно, но довольно часто. И за почти пятнадцать лет работы он об этом ни разу не пожалел.  
Ему, можно сказать, повезло, что сразу после академии ему в напарники достался коп, который очень любил брать заказы от людей, наделенных властью, но еще больше он любил деньги, однако голову от них он не терял. Да и что такого? Ничего сложного делать не надо, главное — не лезть в откровенный криминал, а деньги за это платят очень хорошие. Нужно только знать, когда следует остановиться, а также сразу показать, на что готов пойти сам; в таком случае удастся избежать многих проблем.  
Его первый напарник, фактически учитель, многое ему смог объяснить и показать, а также помог самому Арктуру занять определенную нишу, за что сам Барнс был тому очень благодарен. Но учитель был уже давно не молод, и, можно сказать, доживал свои последние несколько лет в полиции, стараясь особо не отсвечивать. А после благополучно ушел на пенсию и свалил на какой-то тропический островок, где и помер в окружении любовниц.  
Потом Барнсу достался еще один напарник, но этот уже был более жадным, из-за чего мужчине постоянно приходилось выкручиваться, чтобы не вляпаться в то дерьмо, в котором по уши был вымазан новый напарник. Как результат — из-за своей наглости тот теперь на кладбище. Пуля в голове оставляет мало шансов на выживание.  
Теперь же Арктур и сам стал учителем, обучая напарника, как следует правильно работать в той каше, куда новичок ради денег захотел залезть. Что примечательно — тот решился на это только спустя пару лет.

— Эдди, пойдем, нам тут нечего делать... — бросил Барнс, в последний раз все тщательно обдумав и вспомнив недавний разговор и глаза парнишки, когда он уже хотел выполнить заказ.  
— Ты уверен?  
Парень был не то чтобы правильный — такой бы не согласился подрабатывать на стороне, но всегда предпочитал делать строго так, как было оговорено.  
«Это будет трудно...» — сказать по правде, учитель и сам долго из него выбивал глупость про деньги, все же мертвецам они ни к чему. А иногда лучше плюнуть на гонорар и даже вернуть аванс, но избежать возможных проблем, чем оказаться в могиле.  
— Поговорим в дороге...

— Так все же, почему ты ушел? — вновь заговорил Эдди, стоило только их машине отъехать от больницы.  
— Видел глаза парнишки? — Напарник кивнул. — Ничего не напоминает?  
— Ну, взгляд, конечно, неприятный, но... — замер тот, словно бы что-то обдумывая, но потом все же покачал головой.  
— Эх, и как тебя учить? — Барнс скривился. — Давай еще раз подумаем о том, что нам известно...  
— Мистер Вандом нам дал задание проследить за своим сыном и быть готовым к тому, что он может сорваться, после чего заберем его внучку и привезем к нему как к ближайшему родственнику, — еще раз все обдумав, произнес Эдди.  
— Ага, а теперь вспоминай, что было дальше... — Арктур даже специально встал у обочины, давая напарнику время все вспомнить и разложить по полочкам. Все же тот уже минимум трижды спасал его жизнь в перестрелках.  
— Все произошло так, как заказчик и предполагал, а после мы поспешили подъехать...  
— Больше ничего не можешь вспомнить?..  
Для самого Барнса все было предельно просто.  
— Ну, сломал парень челюсть этой пьяни, в чем дело-то? Учитывая его тело, я не удивлен... — Эдди искренне не понимал, о чем ему пытался сказать его старший товарищ.  
— Вспомни что было, перед тем как грохнули Малыша Тони полгода назад... — со вздохом произнес Арктур.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать...  
Кажется, его напарник только сейчас все понял.  
— Я не хочу, а прямо говорю. Этот парнишка мог нас грохнуть, — скривившись, произнес мужчина.  
Да уж, особенно это можно было хорошо понять, вспоминая о деле, которое они чуть не провалили, когда отправились прикрывать одну юную особу на дне рождения Малыша Тони. Все было хорошо ровно до того момента, пока в дом не пришел его сын, который только-только закончил школу. Как результат — тридцать четыре трупа. Подзащитная выжила чудом, поскольку в тот самый момент, когда все началось, была в туалете. Они сами выжили тоже только благодаря чуду, поскольку в момент взрыва спускались со второго этажа, откуда и прибили мелкого психа.  
— Да нет... это же бред... — Эдди все не мог поверить, что такое возможно.  
— Как только закончится вся эта шумиха из-за взрыва, я тебе покажу кое-какие дела, к которым у меня, по идее, не должно быть доступа. Почитаешь, поучишься, поймешь, в чем дело... — произнес мужчина, вновь вклиниваясь в поток машин, поскольку следовало все закончить как можно быстрее.

Вообще, произошедший взрыв под новый год стал для многих сюрпризом, зачастую смертельным. Но самого Барнса произошедшее почти не трогало, лишь бы от него отстали. Жены и детей у него не было. Сам он сирота, друзей, кроме уже почившего учителя, у него больше нет, так что беспокоиться не о чем. Если не считать проверок, которые устроили в городе из-за этого. Ну в самом деле, кого волнует, кто там погиб? Учитывая то, кто заявился в город незадолго до взрыва, найти причастных не составило труда.  
Как итог — глобальная проверка, у многих кресла из-под задницы повыбивало, кого-то вообще посадили почти сразу. Их капитан удержался только чудом, да и самого Барнса оштрафовали на сотню баксов. Немного так, можно сказать, намекнули, что за ним есть косяки, но сам факт неприятен — значит, нужно будет вести дела еще осторожнее.

Через полчаса они добрались до дома заказчика. Обычно Арктур предпочитал брать Эдди с собой, чтобы его видели как можно больше людей, да и тот должен был учиться, но сейчас ситуация была немного шаткой, да и то, что он собирался сказать, не следует слышать посторонним.  
— Подожди меня здесь, я со всем разберусь.  
Напарник на это только кивнул, видимо, все еще был погружен в прошедший недавно разговор, сравнивая воспоминания. Ну да ничего, это полезно и, может быть, когда-нибудь может спасти ему жизнь.  
Быстро поднявшись на нужный этаж и поговорив с парочкой знакомых, ожидая, когда его впустят, Барнс продумывал разговор, а точнее, сколько следует сказать, все же ситуация не слишком приятная, мягко говоря.  
— Знаешь, Барнс, когда мне сказали, что ты приехал, я обрадовался, что все вышло так, как я и планировал, но вот когда мне сообщили, что ты вернулся без моей внучки... — Джей Арчибальд Вандом не сводил взгляда с мужчины, который чувствовал себя не совсем в своей тарелке из-за этого. — Но я тебя давно знаю и понимаю, что без какой-то особой причины ты бы не стал так поступать.  
— Все дело в одном парнишке, который сломал челюсть вашему сыну...

 

************

 

Смотря на только что закрывшуюся дверь, Джей Арчибальд Вандом не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он попал в какой-то сериал, причем отнюдь не комедийный. И это не говоря уже о потерях, которые понесла его фирма, а так же об утерянном товаре, что находился на складе и был готов отправиться к покупателям. Ситуация и впрямь складывалась, мягко говоря, далекая от приятной, но это не значит, что её нельзя повернусь в свою пользу.  
«И как у меня мог появиться такой сын?.. — взглянув на фотографию Томаса, что стояла на столе рядом с фотографией брата, мужчина одним движением отправил её в мусорное ведро. — Тебе был дан шанс на исправление, но ты им не воспользовался, что ж... теперь не вини меня...»

И в самом деле, просчитать, что же будет делать его сын после тяжелого разговора, который состоялся у них сегодня утром, не составило особого труда. А после всего лишь следовало позвонить нужным людям и ждать, когда же ему привезут внучку. Да, смерть Сьюзан он так же рассматривал, и с одной стороны она была бы предпочтительна, а вот с другой... эта девочка слишком многое умела, а после того, как он бы признал свою внучку, смогла бы стать опорой для фирмы.  
Но и так, как получилось сейчас, было очень даже неплохо, поскольку для самого Арчибальда уже давно стало важно только одно — выживание их рода. Да, они не были аристократами, а дельцами, и сейчас дело всего их рода медленно шло ко дну не без помощи конкурентов, конечно же, но он еще побарахтается. У него были надежды на старшего сына, но тот их не оправдал, зато теперь благодаря идиоту Томасу Джей сможет сделать все, что захочет. И да, его печалил тот факт, что он не сможет познакомиться с внучкой, поскольку Сьюзан сделает все, чтобы не допустить их знакомства, особенно теперь.

«Хм... и все же, что же это за парнишка такой... — ранее ему докладывали о том, что у его внучки появился друг, но он не обращал на это внимания, поскольку обратить себе на пользу можно многое, но теперь вскрылось кое-что интересное. — И на что же он способен...» Фотография мальчишки лежала перед ним.  
Благодаря Барнсу Арчибальд узнал намного больше, чем мог даже предположить, пускай тот и не выполнил его поручение, но с этим изворотливым копом всегда было так. За это его и ценят. У Барнса была просто феноменальная чуйка на неприятности, а еще тот очень хорошо умел замечать и запоминать мелочи. Именно по этой причине сам Джей не стал ничего предпринимать, даже когда полицейский прямо сказал, что струсил, ведь это значило очень много.  
«Если он и правда так опасен, как сказал Арктур, значит, действовать надо осторожно...» — на миг мужчина замер, после чего рассмеялся. — А может, и не надо. Сьюзан, несмотря на то, что иногда совершает глупые поступки, умеет разбираться в людях..."

 

**********

__  
**14 января 2003**  


Вилл молча сидела рядом с кроватью мамы и не могла поверить в то, что произошло совсем недавно, всего лишь прошлым вечером. Она не могла поверить, что отец мог такое сделать! Да вот только синяк на руке, а также мама, которая до сих пор не пришла в сознание, ясно доказывали — смог и сделал. Сейчас сама Вилл была уже немного в порядке, спасибо той доброй тетеньке, которая говорила с ней, пока её маму обследовали, а после успокоила её, сказав, что все в порядке и волноваться не стоит. Да вот только она все равно волновалась!  
Вилл не знала, смогла бы она уснуть, если бы не Наруто, который все время был рядом с ней и которому почти весь прошлый вечер она плакала в плечо, сидя у него на коленях. За это она была ему благодарна, а также была готова сгореть от стыда! Но благодарна все же была больше.  
Всю ночь она не могла уснуть, постоянно просыпаясь от мучивших её кошмаров, в которых отец все же добирался до неё, или же глаза её друга светились кроваво-красным светом, когда он смотрел на неё, да и кресло, в котором она спала, было не слишком удобным. Из-за чего после очередного раза она все же с трудом, но смогла заставить себя пересесть к Наруто, возле которого она так и уснула, более не вскакивая, стоило только приоткрыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, все ли в порядке с мамой. Но даже сейчас, когда врачи её успокоили и сказали, что мама должна скоро проснуться, она не находила себе места, да еще и Наруто куда-то вышел...  
Именно в этот момент мама пошевелилась и Вилл тут же подскочила, испытывая небывалое облегчение.  
— Мама!.. — Она бы кинулась к ней на шею, если бы не боялась, что что-то может быть не так.  
— М-м-м... Вилл... — пошевелилась мама и попробовала сесть, из-за чего дочь тут же оказалась рядом и попыталась не дать ей этого сделать. — Ух... как голова болит...  
— Я сейчас позову врача...  
Хотя сама юная Вандом испытывала радость от того, что мама, наконец, пришла в себя, её почти потряхивало от волнения, из-за чего она почти кинулась к двери, но была остановлена строгим голосом.  
— Стоять!.. — Вилл замерла, после чего медленно развернулась и посмотрела на маму, которая сейчас держалась за голову.  
— М-а-а-а-м... — Девочка не знала, что ей следует делать, а ведь надо поскорее позвать врача!  
— Успокойся...

 

***********

 

Да уж, того, что произошло, Сьюзан и правда не ожидала, но сейчас ей нельзя злиться, а то еще её Хрюсик-Шмусик-Мусипусик будет волноваться. Вон, даже несмотря на то, что опять почти задремала, готова от любого её движения подскочить.  
«Такого я точно не ожидала... — наблюдала за тем, как Наруто, который, как оказалось, вернулся вчера в город, придерживал её дочь, спавшую сейчас, сидя у него на коленях. — Повезло, что наша страховка такое позволяет... — кто бы мог подумать, что ей когда-нибудь понадобится палата в больнице. — Все же не зря я тогда перестраховалась...»

Прошло почти два часа после её пробуждения в палате, и за это время она успела для себя многое уяснить, в том числе и то, что все закончилось благополучно благодаря вмешательству друга дочери, которого она никак не ожидала увидеть в больнице, во всяком случае, сразу. Хотя после наблюдения за действиями этой парочки, все становилось понятно сразу.  
Несмотря на то, что Узумаки переживал за неё, уж подобное Сьюзан смогла понять достаточно легко, больше он беспокоился о Вилл, и именно по этой причине провел рядом с ней столько времени. За что женщина была ему благодарна, ведь неизвестно, как бы могла себя извести её дочь, будь она одна.  
Удивление от факта пробуждения в больнице было с легкостью перебито, когда она с утра увидела одну блондинистую шевелюру, чей обладатель зашел к ней в палату вслед за врачом, а после, можно сказать, вытащил Вилл, не обращая внимания на её протесты. Хотя правильнее будет сказать — он её просто вынес, закинув на плечо! За что врач был тому очень благодарен. Как оказалось, один маленький, красноволосый, боевой хомячок уже успел немного достать врачей своим поведением. Той не дали сильное успокоительное только из-за присутствия Узумаки.  
Как оказалось, удар по голове не прошел бесследно, и хотя женщина, можно сказать, отделалась испугом, почти не пострадав, но вот часть воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне пропала, особенно о том, что произошло в квартире. Сьюзан помнила о том, как ждала Вилл домой, но вот что было дальше, увы, из её памяти пропало, как пропала и информация о том, что Узумаки вернулся в город. Но, даже несмотря тот факт, что пострадала она несильно, Вилл запретили забираться к ней на кровать, даже если та собиралась призывать всех демонов Ада. После этого девочка угомонилась, почти. Заодно успела поведать ей о том, что же случилось, и вот теперь женщина думала обо всем этом.

— Наруто...  
Пускай Сьюзан и не хотелось этого делать, она все же не до конца доверяла юноше, но тот факт, что он просидел рядом с ней всю ночь, успокаивая её дочь, примирил с тем, что она собиралась его попросить сделать. Ведь не могла же дверь в их квартиру закрыться сама собой, а Вилл явно была в тот момент не способна сделать это.  
Вот только старшая Вандом не учла того, что из-за нервов дочь была готова подскочить даже от её тихого голоса! Повезло, что она почти уснула, а не вскочила опять. И когда женщина уже собиралась хоть что-нибудь придумать, чтобы попросить юношу о большом одолжении, как замерла от того, что тот просто поднес руку к шее Вилл.  
— Ты... что... — Сама Сьюзан настолько растерялась, что даже до конца не смогла осознать, что же видела.  
— Она слишком взволнована, — пояснил юноша, укладывая её девочку на кресло, после чего прикрыв одеялом. — Лучше бы дали снотворное, но раз врачи не хотят... — словно извиняясь, развел руки блондин и слегка отвел взгляд.  
— Ладно, но потом ты мне скажешь, что сделал!.. — Только тот факт, что её девочка заворочалась, стоило только ей потерять теплую подушку, успокаивал женщину. — А сейчас, пожалуйста, расскажи все, что знаешь...

Пока Сьюзан обдумывала то, чему только что стала свидетелем, юноша принялся рассказывать о том, что же вчера вечером произошло. Да, почти все она и так знала, благо успела поговорить и с врачами, и с полицейским, который пришел почти сразу после завершения обследования, но вот кое-что её все же обеспокоило, а именно фраза про полицейского, который явно чего-то хотел, но потом все равно ушел.  
Будь ситуация другой или не думай о подобном слишком часто, Сьюзан бы лишь подумала о том, что мальчик может видеть то, чего нет, однако тот факт, что она сама рассматривала подобную возможность, позволил подумать о том, о чем бы не хотелось. А именно об одном человеке, который ради своих желаний мог бы попытаться добраться до её девочки, и, судя по всему, он решил попробовать это сделать. А это значит, что в городе для них стало небезопасно.

— Наруто... — В свете открывшихся фактов она была вынуждена попросить юношу о помощи просто потому, что больше некого. А тут хоть и маленький, но был шанс на то, что, пока пытаются все выяснить об Узумаки, она уже выйдет из больницы. — Скажи, а ты все еще живешь там же?..  
Да, несмотря на то, что она все же решилась попросить Узумаки об одолжении, тот факт, что проживал он в далеком от благополучия районе, говорил сам за себя.  
— Да нет, тетка вместе с... как это на вашем языке... — Юноша на миг замер и принялся чесать голову, пытаясь вспомнить слово. — О, точно! С кузиной сейчас живут в отеле в центре города, в пентхаусе...  
— Кхм... — Сьюзан от неожиданности даже подавилась. Вот уж чего она не ожидала, так это того, что семья блондина окажется довольно обеспеченной. — Скажи, а вы не могли бы... приютить... Вилл на несколько дней?  
Тот факт, что вместе с ним живет еще и сестра, пускай и неродная, немного успокоил женщину.  
— Без проблем... — Старшая Вандом облегченно выдохнула. Все же ей в больнице лежать еще несколько дней, на время которых Вилл надо будет спрятать, но хотя бы так. А дальше она уже разберется. — Но в таком случае мне сейчас надо будет отлучиться...  
— Хорошо, спасибо тебе...

Спустя несколько минут Узумаки покинул её палату, поправив одеяло на Вилл, а также оставив ключи от их квартиры на столе. Да, старшая Вандом волновалась о том, что ей пришлось принять такое решение, которое не очень-то соседствовало с логикой, но она сама несколько раз наблюдала за тем, как определенный ублюдок пугался маленького парнишку. Да и доверяла она ему все же.

«Одно хорошо — теперь развод пройдет как по маслу...» — с этими мыслями женщина вновь уснула.

 

*********

 

Наруто Узумаки вышел из палаты Сьюзан и с трудом смог сдержать вздох облегчения, хотя, судя по взгляду молоденькой медсестры, которая являлась дежурной, у него случился катастрофический провал. Хотя все это уже не имело значения, он все же смог себя заставить усыпить Вилл! Вот кто бы мог подумать, что его подруга окажется таким клещом? Нет, сам юноша все понимал, или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось, но это не отменяло того факта, что Вилл слишком сильно волновалась и умудрилась достать почти всех! В том числе и его самого. Врачи уже неоднократно говорили, что все будет в порядке, да и сам Узумаки долгое время буквально вдалбливал эту простую истину, но его подруга словно ничего не слышала из-за фактически нервного срыва.  
Раздумывая об этом, блондин медленно спускался, раздумывая над неожиданной просьбой, которая, чего уж греха таить, сумела выбить его из колеи. Но все это продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока юный джинчурики не замер от пришедшей ему в голову такой простой, но оттого не менее шокирующей мысли: «Неужели и я был таким же?! — эта простая мысль буквально ввела его в ступор, из-за чего он чуть не полетел с лестницы, но все же успел ухватиться за перила и удержаться. — Да нет... быть того не может...»  
Конечно же, у Наруто бывали случаи, когда он мог очень долго доставать кого-нибудь, как, например, старика Третьего, но ведь тогда вопрос стоял о шляпе Хокаге... Юноша не смог сдержать стон, после чего приложил руку к лицу, поскольку вспомнил и другие моменты своей жизни, и мог однозначно сказать, что таки да, он был намного хуже Вилл.  
«Ками-сама... как же стыдно... — да, зато теперь становились понятны удары Сакуры, он бы и сам попробовал себя прибить, если бы его постоянно доставали со всякой, на его взгляд, глупостью. — Я ведь сильно изменился с того момента, как оказался в этом мире?..»  
«И это хорошо, иначе бы мы точно померли...» — с усмешкой ответил Кьюби, который все же решил ответить на этот не требующий ответа вопрос.  
«В таком случае надо сделать все, чтобы подобная жертва не стала напрасной...» — теперь уже ухмылку не смог сдержать и сам Узумаки. Все же ему предстояло провернуть, по сути, свою величайшую шутку, раз уж он принял предложение Анзу.

Этой ночью он прижимал к себе свою подругу, стараясь подарить той толику своей уверенности и спокойствия, а также сделать все, чтобы она лишний раз не волновалась, хотя, по мнению самого джинчурики, лучше бы той дали снотворного. Так было бы проще, всем. Наруто раздумывал о том, почему же он так противился предложению Ямамото Анзу и почему же все-таки согласился, и ответ его очень сильно удивил, настолько, что он чуть не подпрыгнул и не кинулся ходить кругами по палате, да вот только груз на коленях и тот факт, что Вилл в очередной раз проснулась от кошмаров, которые её буквально замучили и не дали той нормально поспать, не позволили ему этого сделать.  
Как оказалось, все дело было в той миссии, о которой он почти забыл, — глупая гонка! Ведь тогда он видел две семьи якудза, его мира, и между ними была очень хорошо заметна разница. Здесь же ситуация состояла в том, что сам юноша почти ничего не знал о местных якудза, а после того, как зачистил одну базу, стал их воспринимать только в негативном ключе. Однако те самые воспоминания о главе, чье имя он уже забыл и которому служил Идатэ, все время, так или иначе, давили на него. А ведь с тем стариком была знакома бабуля Цунаде, а это что-то значит!  
Вот и получается, что он сам просто захотел попробовать повторить то же самое, только самое главное — ни в коем случае не говорить чертовому комку меха, что его речи о том, что так он хоть немного поймет положение Хокаге, на него повлияли едва ли не так же сильно. Вот только сейчас у него были дела намного важнее, чем влезать в планы этой тетки Анзу, а именно Вилл.

«Надеюсь, Мия-тян не станет меня подставлять...» — сам юноша в это ни капли не верил, но ведь стоило надеяться, даже если и сам шанс, кажется, ничтожно мал.

 

***********

__  
**16 января 2003**  


Вильгельмина Вандом была зла! Нет, не так. Она была в ярости!  
— Мия! — рык вырвался против её воли, но девочке было на это плевать, поскольку сейчас её волновало только одно: как бы достать эту наглую развратную и просто... ну... кузину Наруто!  
Последующий забег по пентхаусу ни к чему не привел, кроме, разве что, еще большего унижения, когда Наруто увидел её в одной маечке и трусиках! А также тому, что она несколько раз навернулась из-за того, что её сбивали на пол подушкой, которой она искренне хотела прибить эту наглую старшую девчонку! Ух, как же она была зла! Это просто не выразить словами!  
— Ну ничего... я до тебя когда-нибудь доберусь... — пообещала Вандом, смотря на весело хохотавшую старшую девочку, которая только что скрылась в своей комнате, после чего поспешила совершить тактическое отступление или, как назвала его эта... эта... из-з-з-вр-р-р-ащен-н-н-ка... сто первый прием карате.  
И нет, дело было вовсе не в том, что она опять засветилась перед другом в одном нижнем белье, и даже не в том, что её это смущало, ну вот совсем ни капли! Да, это не было основной причиной, и девочку нисколько не волновало то, что в этот миг её лико буквально пылало от смущения. Она была зла, и кто с этим не согласиться, будет жестоко наказан!  
«Ну ничего... когда я вырасту, я тебе отомщу... прямо как Наруто... — именно такие мысли проносились в голове юной Вандом, когда она захлопывала дверь в свою комнату, где пыталась спрятаться от этого укоризненного взгляда своего друга. — Как же хорошо, что здесь нет Адониса...»  
Да уж, пережить еще и его взгляд, полный укора, она бы не смогла, а так даже как-то легко себя почувствовала! Никто не подсматривает за ней во время всех этих смущающих событий, никто не подсматривает за ней, когда она переодевается... Так, об этом лучше не думать, а наглую лягушку следует повернуть куда-нибудь в другую сторону, чтобы не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Да и вообще, как так можно?! Он же приличный и... а какой еще Адонис? Впрочем, сейчас это не должно было волновать Вилл, поскольку в ближайшем будущем её ожидал самый невозможный садист из всех, какие только могли существовать. Нет, правда, она даже начала скучать по школе!  
«Зато такие тренировки точно позволят мне совершить свою месть!.. — только это позволило Вильгельмине прийти в себя и не думать о том, какой ад её ожидает, а также том маленьком факте, что именно она сама на него подписалась. А ведь это только половина седьмого утра! Но было и еще одно событие в этот день, отчего она не могла усидеть на месте: сегодня маму выпускают из больницы! — Главное только, чтобы я к тому моменту могла передвигаться...»

А ведь все так хорошо... ну ладно, все начиналось просто отвратительно хотя бы из-за того факта, что у неё случилась истерика, когда мама сказала, что Вилл должна будет пожить у Наруто, пока её не выпустят из больницы! Ну как так можно?! На самом деле, Вильгельмина до жути боялась оставить маму хоть на минуту, и ей было плевать на то, что говорили врачи! Но мама все же смогла её уговорить, хотя тут большую роль сыграл и сам Узумаки, которого, судя по всему, она также умудрилась достать. И Наруто, нет, вы только подумайте! Пообещал её вырубить, после чего связать да в таком виде отвезти к себе домой!  
Кхм, воспоминания об этой истерике пускай и были смазанными, но Вилл за них было очень стыдно, да так, что она боялась даже взглянуть своему другу в глаза. Да и перед мамой было очень стыдно из-за своего срыва. Нет, потом-то она все поняла, когда уже смогла успокоиться, но вот до этого момента она себя вела... не так, как следовало. И что-то её попа чуяла, что она может пострадать от действий своей хозяйки. Да и в целом в тот день она была далеко не в лучшем состоянии, за что ей также было стыдно, особенно перед мамой, которую уже были готовы отпустить через пару дней.  
Пожалуй, единственное, чего девочка не понимала, так это то, почему Наруто не мог жить у них дома, так было бы намного проще. Да и не было бы этой наглой извращенки! Ух! Нет, от старших девочек добра точно ждать не следовало! Ну ничего, она ей точно отомстит... когда-нибудь.  
Да уж, вот чего Вильгельмина точно не ожидала, так это того, что её друг живет в пентхаусе! Она такой роскоши еще никогда не видела. Да и кровать была настолько мягкой, что было даже как-то немного неудобно. Во всяком случае, так было ровно до того момента, пока она не выматывалась на тренировках, которые ей устроил этот садист! Но даже не все вышеперечисленное шокировало девочку, вернее, и это тоже, но все затмевала кузина Наруто. Сама Вилл даже не ожидала, что, когда они только придут, на них выскочит голая девочка!  
Сказать по правде, у неё до сих пор уши краснели от этого воспоминания. Не говоря уже о том, как сильно она старалась оградить Наруто от этой стукнутой на голову кузины. Нет, вот кто в здравом рассудке будет ходить по дому голой? Да еще и когда в нем живет мальчик?! Одни эти мысли заставляли её краснеть так, как никогда до этого. Но даже не это самое страшное. А то, что эта ненормальная полезла еще и к ней! Учитывая её состояние. А уж тот случай, когда она фактически затащила саму Вилл в ванную, когда там был Наруто?!  
Об этом она точно никогда не будет вспоминать. Никогда и ни за что! Это не то воспоминание, которое она может позволить себе иметь! Тогда её спасло от позора предстать перед мальчиком голой только то, что эту сумасшедшую сильно ударило током. А также еще такое маленькое наблюдение, что сам Узумаки стоял спиной к двери и ничего не видел. Об этом маме лучше никогда не рассказывать, иначе она точно сгорит от стыда из-за её подколок. Не сейчас, так в будущем точно. Но было и кое-что хорошее, о да... Она была отомщена!  
Пока сама Вилл плакала за закрытой дверью, она даже особо и не помнила, что говорила, да вот только когда она начала успокаиваться, то услышала очень странные звуки, доносившиеся из гостиной. Её друг порол ремнем свою кузину! С одной стороны, она была отомщена, да и вообще, так этой извращенке и надо, но уж больно следы оставались сильные. Как он смог удержать девочку на несколько лет его старше, лучше даже не задумываться. Но не это было самое главное, а то, что эта Мия все же все осознала и потом ходила в одежде, даже перед ней извинилась! Правда вот, на следующее утро юная Вандом была готова эту ненормальную прибить, поскольку из-за неё она проснулась со спутанными волосами. Сама Вилл не знала, как та пробралась в её закрытую комнату, но то, что та каким-то образом воздействовала на её волосы с помощью электричества, не вызывало сомнений.

— Доброе утро! — Вильгельмина очень надеялась, что её лицо не настолько сильно красное, чтобы по нему можно было понять, как сильно она смущена.  
— Утро...  
Смотря на эту довольную жизнью морду, сама Вилл была готова что-нибудь в неё кинуть. Вот как можно быть таким энергичным в семь часов утра?! Ну ладно, чуть позже.  
— Ух, хомячок, взбодрись и пой!..  
Только один взгляд на эту психованную извращенку заставлял Вилл скрипеть зубами от злости и мечтать о том, как она сама будет ту наказывать! Ведь что может быть хуже, чем быть выпоротой? Ну, исключая намного худшие варианты.  
— Мия-тян...  
Черт, как же юная Вандом хотела научиться делать так же! Всего лишь одно обращение, а эта ненормальная заткнулась и теперь даже взгляд от тарелки не отрывала.  
Вообще, у них сложилась довольно странная ситуация из-за того, что взрослые с ними сейчас не проживали и за старшего был Наруто. Не то чтобы она была против, но он тиран и деспот! Именно с его молчаливого разрешения она проснулась от того, что была облита холодной водой из стакана! Хотя... если уж быть честной с самой собой, виновата в этом в первую очередь была она сама, когда согласилась на его тренировки. А ведь Наруто её предупреждал...  
— Спасибо, было вкусно, я пошла...  
Вчера утром она закончила завтракать после Мии, когда та уже ускакала одеваться в школу, но сегодня у неё был шанс на то, чтобы избежать этой пытки! А потом они поедут встречать её маму, и она будет свободна!  
— У тебя есть полчаса, чтобы подготовиться... — хитро ухмыляясь, сказал Узумаки.  
А вот самой девочке было не так весело. Говоря откровенно, ей было немного страшно.  
— Ага...  
Но, выбирая из двух вариантов: согласиться добровольно или согласиться, когда тебя могут даже голой вытащить на тренировку, — лучше выбрать первый вариант. Оно как бы надежнее, да и тренировочную одежду её Наруто новую купил.

Да, Вильгельмина могла признавать свои ошибки, но она совсем не могла понять, являлось ли согласие на подобные мучения ошибкой или все же нет. Вроде бы, с одной стороны, над ней издеваются, выкручивая в такие узлы, о которых она даже не подозревала. Да что там, она даже не могла предположить, что она так может изогнуться! И о том, насколько это будет больно, она также не подозревала. А с другой — она все же смогла потренироваться вместе с Наруто и осознала, насколько же тот силен. Это действительно поражало.  
Но начать все же стоило не с этого, а с того момента, как она немного пришла в себя и оделась, а также выслушала искренние извинения от Наруто, которому было очень стыдно за поведение кузины. А после он ей предложил вместе позаниматься, раз уж в школу ей пока ходить нельзя.  
Тогда Вилл хотела просто отвлечься и даже не испытывала особого восторга от того, что вскоре станет намного сильнее. Да и одежды у неё подходящей не было, та ведь осталась дома, куда мама почему-то запретила возвращаться. Но реальность вновь дала трещину, когда Узумаки что-то для себя решил, после чего просто потащил саму Вильгельмину в магазины, где ей быстро подобрали еще один комплект спортивной формы и новую пижамку. Вот только вместо лягушек на ней были лисы, и Наруто, когда её покупал, почему-то мерзко хихикал, вспоминая какой-то половой коврик.  
А после же начался ад. Нет, не так. АД!!! Вильгельмина даже не знала, что во всех тех местах так может болеть! Ох, как же её Узумаки выкручивал после небольшой разминки, во всяком случае, тот так сказал. На самом деле, сама девочка была готова упасть без сил. Одно хорошо — размеры центрального зала позволяли ей там без проблем заниматься бегом и всем, что посчитал нужным сделать этот садист.  
Всего за буквально пару часов она устала настолько, что была готова уснуть прямо на ходу, и только угрозы того, что в таком случае Наруто сам будет её купать, не давали отрубиться. А еще было очень стыдно, ведь сам Узумаки тренировался как бы не больше неё, но даже почти не вспотел. После же она лишь немного поговорила с мамой, да почти тут же отрубилась, стоило только её голове коснуться подушки.  
А далее ранний подъем, а также испытания в течение всего дня, единственными светлыми пятнами в котором были просмотры мультиков на диване, когда она почти дремала, положив голову Наруто на плечо, приходя в себя после очередной его небольшой разминки. Да уж, Вильгельмине на самом деле становилось страшно от того, что же Узумаки считает полноценной тренировкой. А тот только смеялся и говорил о каком-то густобровике и его учителе, которых даже он боялся. Послушав об их тренировках, Вилл почему-то показалось, что она попала в какое-то аниме, ведь таких людей просто не могло быть! Ведь верно?

— Ну что, готова?  
Все, что сейчас могла сделать Вилл, — это вяло согласиться, поскольку у неё точно не было шансов избежать своей участи. Все, что она могла сейчас сделать, — это просто смириться и знать, но пройдет совсем немного времени, и вот они уже поедут встречать её маму из больницы.  
— А у меня есть выбор? — сдув прядь волос, которая так нагло принялась лезть ей в глаза, все же сдалась девочка. В конце концов, это нужно ей, чтобы всякие там Фостер больше не смели на неё нападать, а если подобное и случится, она должна быть готова дать отпор.

 

**********

 

Сьюзан была рада покинуть больницу, пускай и пробыла в ней всего два дня, но это не помешало пресытиться ею. Однако даже то, что почти весь вчерашний день был отдан на проверку организма в тщетных попытках выяснить, осталась ли у неё еще какая-нибудь болячка, чтобы стрясти как можно больше денег со страховой, все это было бесполезно, и врачи были вынуждены её выписать.  
Но даже проверки не помешали ей собрать всю необходимую информацию и запустить тщательно подготавливаемый и лелеемый план в действие. Особенно радовал тот факт, что сам Томас ничего не мог предпринять в связи с тем, что сам до сих пор находился в больнице со сломанной челюстью и сильнейшим сотрясением мозга, или, как считала сама Сьюзан, у него просто порвался межушный ганглий. Единственное, что было в его пустой голове, кроме паров алкоголя.  
Что же во всей этой ситуации было самым приятным, так это то, что подобное заседание можно провести даже без него, и никто не сможет ему помешать, даже Арчибальд Вандом. Ну, только если не приложит значительные силы для того, чтобы хотя бы притормозить процесс, но, учитывая ситуацию в городе, он этого делать не будет. Также старшая Вандом сделала все, чтобы прикрыть одного блондина, который, собственно, и помог её благоверному прилечь отдохнуть на несколько месяцев в больнице. Это было сделать даже легче, чем она планировала.  
На самом деле, Сьюзан была необычно счастлива тому, что ей удалось отправить Вилл погостить к Наруто, поскольку она еще несколько раз видела каких-то полицейских, которые вроде бы просто находились поблизости, но вот что они делали в больнице, она так и не смогла понять. Самым примечательным было то, что она даже не сразу поняла, что следили именно за ней, видимо, пытаясь отыскать её дочь. Нет уж, до того, как все закончится, она постарается им даже шанса не дать, чтобы увидеть Вилл. Именно по этой причине, а также обещая выпороть одну слишком нервничающую девчонку, Сьюзан и запретила той появляться в больнице, хотя ей и было тяжело. Ей хотелось прижать к себе её Хрюсика-Шмусика-Мусипусика и просто немного отдохнуть, надеясь, что им никто не помешает.  
Но этого, увы, сделать было нельзя, зато можно было прикрыть дочурку от поползновений одного старикашки, что она и проделала на «отлично». Теперь только оставалось еще сделать все так, чтобы эта парочка шпионов не увидела её рядом с Вилл, по крайней мере, до её дня рождения, а там уже будет все равно. К двадцатому числу развод будет завершен, и она получит все, что ей причитается.

— Миссис Вандом... — вошел в палату её лечащий врач. — Что ж, вижу, вы уже собрались... Хорошо, раз все бумаги готовы, да и вы собрались, то можете идти. И старайтесь больше не попадать в подобные ситуации...  
Сказав это, мужчина отдал ей бумаги, после чего удалился, в конце концов, ему еще предстояло продолжить работу.  
Сама же ситуация не показалась Сьюзан даже немного странной, хотя её немного и интересовало, как же врач смог достать все необходимые печати, но это было уже неважно, поскольку у неё было полчаса форы, чтобы ускользнуть от парочки шпионов.

 

Спустя всего час она уже сидела в кафе и слушала рассказы дочери, не забывая при этом тискать жутко смущающуюся девочку, о том номере, где она сейчас живет, а так же о том, какова её нелегкая участь из-за одного блондинистого тирана. Оный же тиран возмущался, и эта парочка начинала спор, который быстро затихал, только чтобы спустя несколько минут тот разгорелся вновь.  
Наблюдать за этим было забавно, и это позволяло женщине расслабиться, отпуская свои страхи, что что-то все же может пойти не так. И это не говоря о том факте, что она за свою маленькую девочку переживала больше, чем за себя, поскольку видела, в каком состоянии была Вилл, когда она её попросила пожить пару дней у Наруто. Оставалось надеяться, что в этот раз будет немного полегче.  
«Эх... а ведь как бы она ни возмущалась, ей ведь это нравится... — вряд ли мимо неё мог проскочить тот факт, что Вильгельмина была рада не только тому, что с ней все в порядке, но и тому, что Наруто все же согласился обучать её. Хотя, на взгляд самой женщины, тот поступил так из-за отчаянной ситуации, поскольку просто не знал, что еще он может сделать. — Ну... пора....»  
И правда, ведь с того момента, как они пришли в это кафе, прошло уже пару часов точно.  
— Вилл... — Девочка тут же замолчала и повернулась, немного нервно на неё поглядывая. «Эх, ну в кого она такая? Вот с чего она об этом переживает?» — Для начала я хочу тебе сказать, что все понимаю и тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться, — девочка в её объятиях заметно расслабилась, — но это не значит, что потом мы не займемся твоим самоконтролем.  
— Угу. — Но, даже несмотря на эту виноватую мордашку, было видно, что Вильгельмина довольна.  
— Но сейчас речь не об этом, — Узумаки, который, стоило ей только заговорить, старался уйти или просто не отсвечивать, сейчас словно что-то почувствовал, — Наруто, я знаю, что просить об этом не имею права, но...  
— Да все в порядке, — расслабился блондин и откинулся в кресле. Все же ради такой встречи она могла себе позволить заплатить немного больше.  
— Мам?.. — А вот Вилл еще не до конца все поняла.  
— Видишь ли, дорогая, после того, что сделал... твой отец, — хотелось сказать кое-что другое, но было нельзя, — у нас теперь возникли небольшие трудности, которые надо срочно решить...  
— Но ведь... — Сьюзан с трудом смогла сдержать вздох облегчения, поскольку заметила, что сама Вилл не сильно против такого варианта.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе вместо школы целыми днями смотреть мультики и питаться только тем, что найдется в квартире, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, юная леди. — В свое время ей стоило многих трудов натренировать командный голос, и еще больше, чтобы научиться его вовремя применять. — К тому же раз уж твой голубоглазый рыцарь согласился...  
— МАМ!!!  
Дети покраснели, а сама Сьюзан расплылась в довольной улыбке.  
«Эх, жаль, она еще такая маленькая и некоторых шуток не поймет, а если и поймет, то не оценит...» — женщина вновь прижала к своей груди возмущающегося воробушка, который пытался казаться самостоятельным и независимым, а также очень обиженным. Да вот только красные уши выдавали её с головой.  
— Наруто, я хотела бы поговорить с твоей тетушкой...  
— Не получится. Её сейчас нет, и я без понятия, когда она вернется.  
Было видно, что сам Узумаки не считает это чем-то плохим. Но, учитывая то, какими могут быть дети, ситуация резко изменилась.  
— А вы случайно...  
Нет, для того, о чем многие могли бы подумать, они были слишком маленькими, но это не отменяло того факта, что дети без присмотра взрослого могли натворить много чего. Даже такие ответственные, как эти двое.  
— Да нет, я же говорил, с нами еще моя кузина живет... — Сьюзан уже давно поняла, что Узумаки привык жить сам по себе и не считал наличие взрослых рядом такой уж необходимостью, но вот только это было далеко не так.  
— Эта извращенка!.. — маленький аловолосый вулкан все же взорвался, только чтобы тут же прикрыть рот руками.  
— А сколько ей лет?  
Подозрения начали поднимать голову, и они тут же были подтверждены.  
— Мия в этом году заканчивает школу... — Вилл явно была неприятна эта тема.  
«Пхи-хи-хи... Ой, не могу... — Сьюзан не смогла сдержаться, за что получила взгляд, полный неверия и ужаса, от своей дочери. — Ну, теперь-то понятна её реакция...»  
Для старшей Вандом теперь было все понятно. А также определенные отмалчивания некоторых тем по телефону. Ну, подобное не было чем-то удивительным, все же пять, если не шесть лет разницы, да еще и в таком возрасте, — это серьезно.  
— Ну, в таком случае я спокойна... — Сьюзан продолжала веселиться, наблюдая за метаморфозами Вилл, которая даже сбежала от неё к Узумаки, буркнув что-то про «предательницу».

К сожалению, все когда-нибудь заканчивается, так и это мирное время подошло к концу, что было немного грустно. Да, ей удалось договориться с юношей, а также уточнить о том, не будет ли против его кузина, раз уже она среди них самая старшая, на что получила вполне закономерный ответ. К счастью, ей даже предложили встретить день рождения Вилл у них, раз уже так сложилась ситуация. Да и подготовиться к этому празднику у неё просто не выйдет, хотя и очень хотелось. Да и отказываться от такого предложения было бы глупо.

 

_**Спустя несколько часов** _

«О, а вот и эта сладкая парочка...» — именно такие мысли посетили женщину, когда она заметила парочку шпионов.  
На самом деле, ей очень сильно повезло с тем, что она опоздала на автобус, когда выходила из школы, куда была вынуждена заехать, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, ведь там еще не были в курсе того, что с ней произошло. В противном случае, успей она на тот, на котором и хотела вернуться домой, Сьюзан сомневалась в том, что заметила бы эту парочку. Уж больно удачно стояла их машина.

Подниматься в квартиру было тяжело, хотелось на все плюнуть, развернуться и уйти. Да, раньше все было в порядке, да и не помнила она ничего, что произошло в тот злополучный вечер, но, видимо, нутром чувствовала, что в квартире произошло нечто неприятное, ведь подниматься ей крайне не хотелось. Да и, чего греха таить, она просто боялась зайти и увидеть следы крови на полу или стене. Все же пускай она и легко отделалась, но это не значило, что чего-то подобного не могло быть.  
«Так, Сьюзан, успокойся... Взяла себя в руки и пошла!» И пускай открыть дверь было тяжело, но вот дальше все же было легче.  
Как оказалось, она зря волновалась, что в квартире будет разгром. Да, было немного натоптано, хотя и было заметно, что постарались быстро прибраться, иначе бы швабра не стояла рядом с входом. Да и все остальное было в порядке, разве что только теперь шпингалета у них на двери в ванную не было.  
«Я его с дерьмом смешаю...» — только от одной мысли о том, что же могло сделать это пьяное животное с её дочерью, женщина до боли сжимала кулаки.  
Зайти же на кухню было тяжелее всего, и пускай там все так же было чисто, но память начала просыпаться, из-за чего Сьюзан привалилась к косяку, стараясь не застонать от боли и злости. Но находиться здесь и сейчас она просто не могла себе позволить. Одно хорошо — она днем успела хорошо подкрепиться и потому более не собиралась там задерживаться и сразу же поспешила в комнату Вилл, где как можно скорее разделась и заползла под одеяло, по пути подхватывая любимого лягушонка дочери. Слезы, которые она так долго держала в себе, выходили вместе со всем, что она пережила за эти дни. Вместе со страхом и болью, и всеми остальными эмоциями, которые давили на неё все время. И лишь здесь Сьюзан смогла позволить себе расслабиться, вдыхая столь знакомый аромат своей девочки, с которой все в порядке, несмотря на все происки одного зловредного старика.  
«Прости, Вилл... как только все это закончится... мы покинем город...»

 

*********

 

На самом деле, одна девочка не знала, что сейчас следует чувствовать, ведь ситуация была донельзя глупой! Нет, она, конечно же, верила в магию, но вот так вот ни с того ни с сего она не была готова к тому, что ей предложат почувствовать энергию. И нет, она никакой не Люк, что должен был ощутить силу, во всяком случае, сама Вилл так не считала и ничего не ощущала, хотя Наруто в этом убедить не удалось, тот еще почти час пытался что-то от неё добиться, но потом плюнул на это дело и лишь сказал, что будет думать.  
«Более глупого оправдания тому, что он не верит в то, что у меня получится, я еще не слышала... — Вильгельмина действительно не знала, что сейчас чувствовать, ведь, с одной стороны, она верила своему другу, но с другой — тот нес откровенную чушь! И она бы обиделась, если бы не ощущала Узумаки в тот момент, и лишь это не позволяло ей обидеться. — Ладно, неважно, что он там думает, но если он считает, что сможет так легко от меня отделаться, то я его никогда не прощу...»

 

*********

 

До попадания в этот мир, Наруто не знал такого выражения, как «Facepalm», и даже не мог предположить, что кто-то будет делать нечто подобное. Ну, все бывает в первый раз, и в тот момент, когда Вилл оказалась у них в номере, был первый раз, когда его рука устремилась к лицу. К несчастью, это упражнение после того момента, как Мия выскочила голой встречать гостей, он повторял по несколько раз на дню.

Но даже так джинчурики было о чем волноваться, а именно о дне рождения подруги.  
«Ты не посмеешь!» — рык лиса лишь больше раззадоривал юношу.  
— Ты так в этом уверен?  
Ох, как же давно он мечтал о том моменте, когда сможет достойно ответить на все издевательства Кьюби и его высказывания о своих мыслительных способностях.  
«Да, я в этом уверен, — судя по голосу, лис был жутко доволен. — Все же инстинкт, который отвечает за твое выживание, у тебя присутствует, а значит, не даст тебе совершить эту ошибку...»  
— Я Узумаки Наруто!  
Да, юноша знал, что поступал очень глупо, но он никогда не упускал случая подтвердить свое звание главного шутника Конохи. И сейчас, когда наступил, возможно, единственный шанс, он не мог так просто отказаться от собственной идеи.  
«Почему-то это звучит как диагноз...»

Так уж получилось, что за всю свою жизнь он никогда не отмечал свой день рождения, и в первую очередь это было связано с тем, что тот приходился на самый замечательный праздник, в который ему появляться на улице просто не следовало, а то мало ли, что может произойти.  
Его самого никогда не приглашали никуда, и все, что оставалось маленькому мальчику, — лишь с завистью наблюдать за тем, как радуются другие. Сколько раз он подобное видел? На самом деле, Узумаки не мог и сосчитать, и это не говоря уже о том, что его даже на словах никто никогда не поздравлял, кроме старика Третьего, да и тот сделал это лишь один раз, когда принес ему тот самый рыжий костюм. Может быть, именно по этой причине сам Наруто так цеплялся за него, потому что это был, по сути, единственный подарок в его жизни?  
В его мире к такому празднику, как день рождения, относятся не так, как на Земле. Из того, что юноша видел, здесь старались этот праздник отметить с размахом, особенно для детей. Как отмечали его взрослые, он почему-то не увидел. Для его же мира день рождения был немного другим — показателем, насколько же шиноби силен или живуч. Ведь в самом деле, чем сильнее шиноби — тем больше он проживет. Но даже так детей старались поздравлять хотя бы каким-нибудь тортиком или просто конфетами. Многим детям шиноби дарили хорошие комплекты сюрикенов или кунаи, тогда как ему самому приходилось пользоваться пускай и не откровенным хламом, но и далеко не новенькими орудиями.  
Пожалуй, больше всего самого Наруто в такие моменты задевало именно отношение в семье, которое он видел, а иногда и наблюдал, забираясь на крыши и подсматривая в окна или же просто на улице, чуть ли не плача и жутко завидуя. Завидуя и мечтая, что когда-нибудь так будет и с ним. А еще он очень хотел, чтобы ему кто-нибудь купил чего-нибудь сладкого, да хотя бы мороженое! Сколько раз сам Узумаки мечтал о том, чтобы у него была мама? Сколько ночей он плакал в подушку, готовый завыть от той непереносимой боли и пустоты? Он мечтал, зная, что его мечты никогда не исполнятся и что такого не будет, но не готов был от подобного отказаться. Думал ли он в такие моменты об отце? Конечно же! Он хотел, чтобы рядом с ним находился сильный и мудрый шиноби, который хотя бы просто будет стоять рядом с ним, даже если ничего не будет показывать, и просто верить в него. Ирония заключалась в том, что за его спиной многие годы действительно кто-то стоял и верил в него, та, кто не мог рассчитывать на веру собственного отца. А он об этом не знал.  
Именно по этой причине Наруто так старательно подходил к тому, что бы подарить Вилл — девочке, которую он мог назвать своей подругой. Он долгое время наблюдал за ней и видел, как та стремилась вперед, несмотря на то, что вокруг неё происходило. Да, многое было не так хотя бы по той простой причине, что это другой мир и она не должна сражаться на миссиях за свою жизнь, но небольшое сходство он найти смог. Да, у Вилл была семья, но вот друзей у неё не было, да даже тех, с кем бы она могла просто поговорить. А вот у самого Узумаки такие люди были.  
Да и, в конце концов, это ведь будет первый в его жизни день рождения, на который его пригласили! И он не должен был ударить в грязь лицом! Ух, сколько же он клонов отправил в город, чтобы те нашли подходящий подарок, да и сам был погружен в думы, но так почти ничего и не придумал. Он мог бы просто подарить деньги, у них ведь в мире можно было сделать и так. Нет, ведь действительно, откуда человек может точно знать, что хочет другой? А вдруг тот хочет какое-то специфическое оружие, или компоненты для ядов, или определенный набор сенбонов? А личное оружие всегда стоило дороже, да и все предпочтения знать невозможно. Ну, это если не считать легендарных мечей Тумана, о которых он после встречи с Забузой и Хаку прочитал. Там уж выбор не очень большой.  
Выбирать было трудно, но он все же решил подойти к выбору со всей ответственностью. Одного подарка мало, да и тот, который сделан своими руками, намного ценнее, во всяком случае, так считал сам юноша. А из-за того, что Вилл была девочкой, выбрать удалось крайне легко, да и шить хоть как-то он умеет. Ну а то, что это еще и будет злить лиса, так почему бы и нет?

 

**********

__  
**19 января 2003**  


День, который так ждала Вилл, наконец настал, и её даже не волновало то, что с утра будет очередная жестокая тренировка. Ну, сказать по правде, ей это даже немного нравилось. Да, это было безумно больно, особенно в те моменты, когда этот наглый Узумаки доводил её тело фактически до предела, у неё даже слезы текли! Но, смотря на то, как её друг гнется в разные стороны, она не могла перестать завидовать и испытывать странное чувство, когда этот наглый блондин упоминал какую-то Хинату, которая могла еще круче него, хотя, кажется, уже некуда.  
«А теперь аккуратно... — выбраться из объятий мамы, не потревожив ее, было очень сложно, но она все же справилась с этой задачей. Может быть, причиной было то, что, в отличие от вчерашнего утра, сегодня она просто крепче спала? — А теперь в ванную и на зарядку...»

Пожалуй, единственным отличием этого дня от предыдущих было в том, что этим днем у них не будет тренировок, а она с мамой и Наруто проведет сначала в кинотеатре, а после они пойдут еще куда-то? Ну, у неё были предположения, куда бы они могли еще сходить, но сама Вильгельмина боялась их высказывать, а то вдруг не сбудется? Но даже так сейчас это не имело значения, поскольку ей предстояло самое трудное — разминка!

«Нет, ну это уже ни в какие ворота!..» — гневно смотря на веселившуюся маму, думала девочка, когда ей в очередной раз испортили прическу перед тем, как в кабинке вновь произошла вспышка камеры.  
— М-а-а-а-м!..  
Женщине же эти обвинительные и гневные взгляды были что слону дробина, и она продолжала развлекаться за её счет, из-за чего Вильгельмина, сама того не замечая, старалась спрятаться за Наруто, которому, судя по его лицу, сейчас было все равно! Нет, ну вот что за непрошибаемый мальчишка?! Как он может быть таким спокойным, когда над ними так издеваются?!  
В этот миг рука мамы в очередной раз взлохматила её волосы, из-за чего девочка была готова уже зарычать. Но все еще надеялась на то, что сам блондин хоть что-нибудь сделает! А тот лишь улыбался, словно блаженный!

— Аргх... да сделай ты уже что-нибудь! — наконец не выдержала девочка и, повернувшись к Узумаки, стала того трясти.  
Все это время они проводили, общаясь и объедаясь мороженым, перед тем как пойти в кино на сеанс «Властелина Колец». Ну, фильм вышел целый месяц назад, и все, кто хотел, на него уже сходили, но вот сама Вилл тогда как-то об этом забыла, а тут повезло, решили в выходные устроить еще несколько сеансов, на которые у них были билеты!  
— Все когда-нибудь заканчивается, тебе просто надо переждать этот момент... — философски ответил мерзкий мальчишка, пытавшийся сейчас изобразить из себя монаха. — Потому иногда надо просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие...  
— Прекращай себя так вести...  
Попытка вытрясти всю дурь из головы этого мучителя ни к чему не привела, разве что её мама еще больше стала веселиться.

— Ты ведь меня не отпустишь?  
На самом деле, этот вопрос она могла бы уже не задавать, раз сама и заползла на колени к этому мучителю, пытаясь спастись от шуточек мамы, которая все стремилась окончательно испортить ей прическу. Ну и что, что этой самой прически у неё с самого утра нет? Самое главное, что она её видела!  
— Неа...  
До этого момента Вилл и не знала, что её кто-нибудь может использовать в роли мягкой игрушки.  
— Ну ничего, я тебе колени за это отсижу... — буркнула Вилл, после чего откинулась назад, придавливая наглого блондина, которого вряд ли сможет пересилить. Уж на что тот способен, она представляла прекрасно.  
А ведь она оказалась в этой глупой ситуации по своей же вине! Да, именно по этой причине она краснела, а также из-за того, что мама над ней веселилась, и вовсе не из-за того, что её это жутко смущало! А ведь их еще и люди видят! У-у-у... это конец. Потому единственное, что она сейчас могла сделать, — это расслабиться и смотреть фильм, не обращая внимания на слишком веселую маму. Ну вот что ей стоило сесть возле стены? Она же знала, какие у них места в зале, так почему не просчитала все сразу? Так нет же, ей захотелось, чтобы с одной стороны сидел Наруто, а с другой — мама. Ведь могла же догадаться! А теперь она вынуждена сидеть на коленях одного садиста и делать вид, что так и надо! У-у-у... как же её это смущало! И ведь ни за что нельзя даже лицо закрыть, иначе мама будет еще больше веселиться! Ну ничего, она еще найдет чем ответить...  
Так спокойно воспринимать близость Наруто она начала уже после больницы, где он сидел все время рядом с ней, позволяя использовать себя как жилетку, за что она ему была очень благодарна. Да и после... когда он её тренировал, учитывая то, в какие знаки он её складывал, а после помогал прийти в себя, уже могла бы и перестать смущаться. Но тот факт, что на них иногда поглядывали люди, которые развлекались за их счет, лишь усугублял ситуацию. Ну ничего, вот окажутся они дома, там уж она точно придумает, как ответить...

 

_**Вечер того же дня** _

Вообще, подобное у Вилл было в первый раз, ведь на этот день рождения у неё была целая программа! Обычно все было не так и как-то более тихо. Но это не значит, что ей это не понравилось, наоборот, очень даже понравилось! И фильм очень крутой! Ух... а уж вернувшийся Гендальф... А сама битва... Вильгельмина была счастлива, что смогла попасть на этот фильм, который раньше просто не смогла бы увидеть. Сначала было не до этого, а потом и тем более. Но все равно выглядело круто! Правда,в момент взрыва стены она не смогла сдержаться и вздрогнула — уж больно свежи были воспоминания. Но в остальном все было супер!  
А уж как они развлекались в парке развлечений... Да, из-за того, что сейчас зима, кое-какие аттракционы не работали, но зато во всем остальном было великолепно! Она никогда так не веселилась. После великолепного ужина и тортика, который она никогда не пробовала, она даже и представить не могла, что может быть так вкусно, ей еще и подарки вручат!.. День просто не может быть лучше!

После всего, что в этот день случилось, Вилл даже не рассчитывала, что у мамы хватит денег на еще один подарок, тем более такой дорогой. И да, новенькому MP3-плееру она была очень рада, ведь теперь она сможет слушать музыку по дороге к школе и обратно, да и дома во время уроков будет чем себя занять. Да и, когда она нарезала круги во время тренировок, хотелось, чтобы что-нибудь играло. Девочка не могла сдержать счастливой улыбки.  
Следующим же был подарок от Мии, от которой она вообще ничего не ожидала получить. Та её не трогала, и сама Вилл была этому рада, но вот подарка в виде милого браслетика получить не ожидала. Пришлось признать, что, несмотря на все свои заскоки, старшая девочка все же не столь плоха.  
А вот от Наруто она получила целых два подарка! Одним из них был кулон в виде капли на цепочке, в который можно было спрятать фотографию. Судя по внешнему виду с тем браслетом, что только что подарила Мия, это был один комплект. А также плюшевого странного лиса-мутанта! У него было девять хвостов!  
— Это Кьюби-тян, — чему-то хитро улыбаясь, ответил на незаданный вопрос Узумаки, за что получил еще одну порцию обнимашек, ведь такой игрушки она еще никогда не видела!  
Да, Вилл безумно любила лягушек и все, что с ними связано, но это не значило, что для неё не было больше ничего милого. А ведь эта игрушка была сделана явно своими руками, из-за чего была еще более ценной.

«Надеюсь, теперь все будет хорошо...» — именно с такими мыслями засыпала счастливая Вилл, прижимая к своей груди такой странный подарок. Однако Кьюби-тян ей нравился ничуть не меньше, чем Адонис.


	12. Глава 11: Конец - лишь новое начало: Часть 3я

_**28 января 2003** _

Сьюзан Вандом устало откинулась на спинку кресла и посмотрела в потолок. Сколько она уже нормально не спала? Фактически с того самого момента, как вышла из больницы, после чего тут же начала носиться как угорелая, лишь немного притормозив, чтобы отметить день рождения дочери, который прошел очень весело. Тогда-то она смогла собрать немного компромата на неё. Да, потом будет весело этим дразнить её. Особенно через пару лет, когда гормоны в Вилл штурмом возьмут цитадель её разума.  
— Жаль только, что... — почти прошептала женщина, однако её услышали.  
— Что, прости?  
Этот мужчина был одним из тех, кто должен был ей небольшую услугу. Теперь же старшая Вандом и не знала, похоже, это именно она оказалась должна ему.  
— Ничего, Стивен, ничего. — Пришлось срочно брать себя в руки. — Сколько я должна тебе?  
— Учитывая, что без твоей, Сьюзан, помощи меня бы выкинули с работы...  
— Ага, зато ты мне помог избавиться от мужа-урода... — Рука невольно потянулась к голове. — К тому же, будем честными, если бы не ты и Амелия, ничего бы не получилось.  
— Удивительно живучим оказался... — И пускай заседания проходили с нарушениями, ведь вместо Томаса Вандома на них присутствовал только его адвокат, поскольку тот продолжал лежать в больнице. — Зато теперь благодаря тому, что он на тебя напал, мы смогли все это провернуть.  
— И это хорошо. — Кольца, которое столько лет было на её пальце, теперь не было, и это вызывало легкий дискомфорт. — Но ты не заговаривай мне зубы...  
— Счет я пришлю через пару дней, — чуть погодя ответил мужчина. — Сама понимаешь, что хоть дело и закрыто, но надо понять, сколько же заготовок было использовано.  
— Надеюсь, что он не будет слишком большим... — проворчала Сьюзан, которую совсем не прельщало брать кредит, особенно в такой момент, когда им понадобятся средства в связи с её переездом и увольнением. Благо хоть, кажется, удалось найти хорошую работу в Фадден-Хилз.  
— Все будет в пределах оговоренной суммы, — спокойно ответил Стивен. — А теперь, если ты не возражаешь...  
— Да-да, конечно...

Эта безумная свистопляска, которая началась так неожиданно, так же неожиданно и закончилась. Казалось бы, адвокат этого урода будет делать все, чтобы как можно дольше затянуть процесс, и это несмотря на обвинения, что были выдвинуты против Томаса, но сегодня тот неожиданно сдался. И это говорило о многом. Например, о том, что кое-кто надавил, чтобы все закончилось побыстрее, и о такой личности она знала.  
«Кто бы сомневался...» — мысль промелькнула в тот самый момент, когда Сьюзан заметила машину, которую не видела уже больше десяти лет. К ней-то она и направилась, поскольку долго бегать от этого человека у неё не выйдет.  
— Миссис Вандом.  
Дворецкий, которого Сьюзан не видела столько же, почти не изменился за прошедшее время. Вообще удивительно, как она его запомнила, хотя, учитывая ситуацию, при которой произошла их первая встреча, это и неудивительно.  
— Теперь уже нет...  
Конечно, ей еще предстоит работа по смене фамилии на девичью, да и Вилл надо будет многое объяснить, но сейчас это неважно.  
— Прошу прощения, но хозяин все равно не даст вам это сделать. — Дворецкий слегка поклонился, после чего открыл дверь машины. — Прошу.  
— За то время, что я тебя не видела, ты почти не изменился, Леонард, — сухо произнесла женщина, забираясь в машину.  
— А вот вы очень изменились с нашей последней встречи... — После этих слов дверь за ней захлопнулась.  
Именно в этой самой машине когда-то происходил разговор между ней и отцом Томаса. И это был тяжелый разговор, который она никогда не старалась вспоминать. Однако призраки прошлого не любят отпускать своих жертв.  
— И зачем же я вам понадобилась?  
Пускай теперь единственное, что связывало её с этим человеком, — дочь, это не значит, что мужчину, обладавшего такой властью в отдельно взятом штате, не следовало бояться.  
— Знаешь, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, я видел перед собой ничего не понимающую девчонку, которая даже не была способна осознать, что её ожидает, — отложив сигару, произнес Джей Арчибальд Вандом. — Да, ты была умна, но все еще была девчонкой, пускай и с норовом.  
— И к чему все это?  
Пугал ли её этот мужчина? Как и любой другой человек, который способен навредить её семье.  
— Ты изменилась. — Простая констатация факта, но вот зачем она? — Должен признать, что тогда я очень сильно ошибся в тебе...  
Сьюзан замерла, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Сам факт подобного просто не умещался в её голове! Этого не могло быть, просто потому, что не могло.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — Арчибальд усмехнулся. — Неужели ты думаешь, что такие, как я, не умеют признавать свои ошибки? Умеем, просто не любим. И тот факт, что я когда-то послушал своего отца, является именно моей ошибкой, ведь в противном случае я смог бы больше влиять на жизнь своей единственной внучки.  
— А теперь у вас это и вовсе не получится!  
Такие разговоры не станут заводить без определенной причины.  
— Сьюзан, — женщина замерла, поскольку никогда еще от этого человека не слышала к себе подобного обращения, — неужели ты считаешь меня таким глупцом? Да, у меня есть недостатки, но отсутствие мозгов к ним не относится. Это прерогатива моего сына, который сегодня лишился всего.  
— Пф... Сомневаюсь в этом. — Поверить в эти слова было очень сложно.  
— И очень зря это делаешь, — Арчибальд усмехнулся. — Леонард, отвези нас к дому моей внучки. — Эти слова слишком хорошо говорили о том, как сам Вандом относится к ней. — Сегодня после завершения развода Томас лишился всех средств, которые у него были. Ну, или почти всех. И они были переведены на счет, созданный специально для Вильгельмины.  
— Ч-что?..  
Такое ожидать было очень сложно.  
— Не смотри на меня так. Неужели ты думаешь, что этот идиот так бегал только из-за развода? О нет. Я просто поставил его в известность, что если он не возьмется за голову и развод все же состоится, то Томас лишится своего места в компании и тех денег, которые находились под моим контролем.  
— Н-но как?..  
Да уж, Сьюзан подобного не то что не ожидала, а даже и предположить не могла, что вся эта ярость могла быть связана с чем-то подобным.  
— Очень просто. Мне не нужны идиоты. А мой сын, как бы печально это ни было признавать, является именно идиотом. И он за все заплатит.  
— И зачем вы мне все это говорите?  
Ведь Арчибальд Вандом мог провернуть нечто подобное, не ставя её в известность, и об этом стало бы известно, только когда Вилл исполнилось бы восемнадцать лет.  
— Надо же, даже не станешь возражать... — Казалось, что её по-прежнему продолжали оценивать. — Но также тебя интересует, зачем я вообще решил с тобой встретиться. — Сьюзан могла только кивнуть. — И ты боишься, что я могу сделать что-то с тобой, чтобы забрать к себе Вильгельмину.  
— М-можно подумать, что это не так, — все же вздрогнула она, несмотря на то, что старалась этого не допустить.  
— Признаться честно, у меня были такие планы, но потом, все хорошо обдумав, я решил не совершать подобную глупость. Девочек я воспитывать не умею, а из тебя вышла хорошая мать. Если уж говорить откровенно, то я бы предпочел видеть на месте моего ребенка тебя, а не Томаса...  
У Сьюзан закружилась голова, поскольку она совершенно не понимала, что происходит. Не такого она ожидала от этого человека! Да и все эти разговоры нервировали женщину просто сверх меры. А уж последняя фраза вообще заставила её замереть. К чему все это?!  
— Но мы немного отошли от того, что я хотел тебе сказать. — Все, что оставалось ей сделать, — это кивнуть. — Видишь ли в чем дело... я не совсем уверен, что у меня будут еще внуки, а нового ребенка я просто не успею воспитать так, как положено. И потому я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращала себе старую фамилию. Именно это условие станет тем, благодаря которому ты и моя внучка получите те деньги.  
— К чему все это? — Эти слова немного отрезвили Сьюзан.  
— К тому, что я могу все сделать, никого не спрашивая, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь, но сейчас я предпочел договориться с тобой.  
— Однако это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
Сейчас Сьюзан пыталась просчитать ситуацию, и у неё ничего не выходило, поскольку она слишком мало знала для получения правильного ответа.  
— Когда меня не станет, есть немаленькая вероятность того, что мой сын все, извини за выражение, просрет. — На миг маска доброго дедушки треснула, показывая истинный лик зверя, что сидел перед ней. — А я не хочу, чтобы мой род исчез из-за двух идиотов, а также моей собственной ошибки.  
— Если вы не забыли, то Вилл — девочка. — Ухмылка против воли выползла на лицо Сьюзан.  
— Если все пойдет так, как я думаю, мой род не прервется, ты сама не дашь этому случиться, поскольку скорее позволишь человечеству погибнуть, вместо того чтобы дать Вильгельмине встречаться с каким-нибудь идиотом вроде Томаса. — Старик довольно ухмылялся, поскольку это была правда. — А мое правильно составленное завещание не даст совершить глупость уже самой девочке.  
— Знаете, иногда мне вас становится жаль, — и это было действительно так, — вы все меряете с помощью денег.  
— С того самого момента, как у людей появились деньги, если не еще раньше, человечество почти не поменялось. Да, появились цивилизации, но человеческая суть осталась неизменной. — Арчибальд откинулся на спинку. — Именно по этой причине ты, забыв про гордость, примешь мое предложение. Именно потому, что ты любящая мать, которой не было ни у меня, ни у этих двух остолопов, ты не дашь моей внучке совершить глупость. Именно по той простой причине, что ты умная женщина, достойно воспитаешь Вильгельмину. А после она, следуя твоему примеру, не сможет отказаться от денег, чтобы обеспечить уже свою семью.  
— Так вот какой у вас план...  
Это и правда было неожиданно, поскольку сама Сьюзан, несмотря ни на что, отказываться от денег не собиралась.  
— Именно, и ты отлично знаешь, что так и будет... — Арчибальд довольно кивнул, а машина остановилась напротив её дома.  
— Правда, есть еще один вариант. Вилл добьется всего сама и поднимется выше, чем вы думаете. — Сьюзан не смогла сдержать во взгляде превосходства. — И тогда ей будет не нужно то, что останется от рода Вандом.  
— Ха-ха-ха-ха... — Смех патриарха Вандомов стал полной неожиданностью. — И на этот счет все уже готово. Но так даже будет лучше. А теперь иди, девочка, сегодня была наша последняя встреча.  
— До свидания, — почти прошептала Сьюзан, будучи все еще шокированной поведением старика, после чего покинула машину.

 

***********

 

Джей Арчибальд Вандом смотрел вслед женщине, которая действительно заставила себя уважать. Она была красива, умна и имела внутренний стержень, который помогал ей двигаться вперед, несмотря на все преграды. Она не умела отступать и делала все, чтобы у её дочери была нормальная жизнь. Чтобы Вильгельмина была счастлива, несмотря ни на что. Именно такой он бы хотел видеть свою жену, чтобы было кому присмотреть за двумя идиотами, которые не оправдали его надежд, но почему-то были на хорошем счету у его отца.  
Именно такой бы он хотел видеть и свою мать, что была слишком слаба, в результате чего покончила с жизнью, когда ему было всего чуть больше пятнадцати. Может быть, если бы она была жива, его брат и сестра также смогли бы пережить трудные годы. Но сейчас все это неважно.  
— Леонард, к дому.  
В последний раз взглянув на спину женщины, а также чуть ниже, Арчибальд усмехнулся: «Теперь я спокоен...»  
Он знал, что Сьюзан не посмеет поступить так глупо и отказаться от денег, которые помогут дочери проложить путь в будущее. Она проглотит свою гордость, после чего займется воспитанием Вильгельмины даже не потому, что он так захотел, а просто потому, что она мать, которая любит свою дочь. Со Сьюзан он мог быть спокойным, что его род не прервется, даже если все пойдет по самому худшему варианту, а учитывая хватку этой девочки, то его внучка сможет и сама проложить себе путь в будущее. А страхи, которые поселились в сердце этой женщины из-за его глупого сына, не дадут совершить глупость его внучке.  
Все же когда-то давно он допустил ошибку, находясь под влиянием старого отца, который, судя по всему, уже впал в маразм. А ведь когда-то давно он видел в той девочке этот стержень. Что ж, время показало, что он был неправ. Но это не значит, что нельзя перестраховаться.  
«А теперь можно заняться и делами... — мужчина хмыкнул, взглянув на улицу, по которой сейчас шла девочка в компании юноши, о котором он так ничего и не узнал. — Все же немного жаль, что я так и не смог познакомиться с ней лично...» — мелькнула мысль, пока мужчина провожал маленькую фигурку его внучки, которую он с трудом узнал, что сейчас весело рассказывала что-то своему другу.

 

**********

 

Придя домой и раздевшись, Сьюзан поспешила в гостиную, где и рухнула на диван, пытаясь прийти в себя после тяжелого разговора, что состоялся у неё только что. Она не ожидала ничего подобного, но даже так получила достаточно пищи для размышлений. И начать следовало с того, что, если поверить на слово этому старику, а не верить смысла не было, фамилию ей все же придется оставить. Ну, это небольшой плюс, поскольку возиться с бумагами ей все же не придется. Почти. Но все же такие откровения были слишком неожиданными.  
«Так этому козлу и надо... — сдержать и не высказаться в сторону бывшего мужа было выше неё. — Пускай теперь сам разбирается со своими проблемами...»  
В тюрьму Томаса, скорее всего, не посадят, даже несмотря на все их усилия, но штраф тот должен будет выплатить. Но это все неважно. К тому моменту, как этот индивид покинет больницу, им надо будет уехать из города, чтобы тот даже не смел к ним приближаться, пускай это и так было запрещено по решению суда.

Спустя почти полчаса, когда Сьюзан уже собиралась встать, чтобы чего-нибудь перекусить в одиночестве, дверь в квартиру открылась, и она услышала голос дочери, которая по странному обстоятельству сегодня решила раньше вернуться домой.  
— Мам, мы дома!  
Женщина не смогла сдержать улыбку, после чего поспешила встать и встретить эту парочку.  
Нет, ну а как еще их называть? В последнее время Вилл была приклеена либо к ней, когда сама Сьюзан была дома, либо к Наруто, с которым и проводила большую часть дня, пока женщина была занята разводом, о котором предпочла не сообщать Вилл. Нечего её еще больше нервировать. И так настроение её девочки постоянно портилось, когда речь заходила, пускай и нечаянно, об этом мудаке. Даже если это она переговаривается по телефону. Может быть, именно по этой причине её девочка вела себя именно так? Старалась таким образом спрятаться от реальности.

Смотря на Вилл, которая сейчас увлеченно играла в новую приставку с Узумаки, что появилась у них благодаря одному блондину, Сьюзан могла только горько улыбаться, поскольку этот небольшой уголок мира скоро будет разрушен из-за неё. Она не хотела этого, но оставаться в городе больше было просто нельзя, да и уволилась она уже с работы. Помимо этого, опять начались какие-то разборки среди банд, особенно в той части города, где находился японский район.  
От своих знакомых женщина слышала, что полицейские сейчас, даже несмотря на усиление, не особо сильно стараются там что-либо делать, реагируя только на тяжелые случаи или же сопровождая скорые машины, но все остальное они пропускают мимо себя. Словно бы чего-то ждали. И вот это ожидание самой Сьюзан жутко не нравилось. Она даже не могла предположить, что после всего случившегося в их городе может произойти еще что-то. Это было еще одной причиной, по которой она хотела покинуть город, ведь кто знает, что может с ними произойти, если во время прорыва этого гнойника они будут поблизости?  
Но все это сейчас не имело значения, поскольку именно в данный момент Сьюзан любовалась на доченьку, которая после появления в их жизни Узумаки Наруто словно расцвела. Она вновь смеялась так же искренне, как это было когда-то давно, когда она была маленькой. Ведь, даже несмотря на наличие подруги, её поведение было не таким. За эту пару месяцев Вилл к нему буквально прикипела. Ах эта детская влюбленность... Самое главное — сделать все так, чтобы расставание не ранило её дочь. Но это было чрезвычайно сложно, учитывая общую ситуацию.  
«Прости, Вилл...» — наблюдая за тем, как между юношей и девочкой завязалась шутливая потасовка из-за чего-то, понятного только им, женщина не смогла сдержать улыбку.  
— Дети... за стол!..

 

_**29 января 2003** _

Проводив дочь в школу, Сьюзан осталась сидеть и ожидать, когда одно блондинистое чудо вернется, после того как проводит Вилл до автобуса. А учитывая то, что они вышли почти за двадцать минут до того момента, когда необходимая машина подъедет к их остановке, оставалось только надеяться на то, что Узумаки в их круглосуточном магазине не купит слишком много сладкого для Вилл. Ведь в таком случае та может стать действительно хомячком, мягким и упругим. Хотя... учитывая те сумасшедшие тренировки, которые проводил юноша, это будет действительно достижением.  
Посмотрев пару раз, как Вилл изгибалась в различные буквы под строгим надсмотром Узумаки, Сьюзан долго хихикала, вспоминая все недовольства девочки. Но что было удивительно, так это то, что она все равно продолжала измываться над собой, но главное, что её Хрюсику-Шмусику-Мусипусику это все нравилось. Вильгельмина так радостно отзывалась только о плавании.

Потерявшись в своих мыслях, Сьюзан заметила, что Узумаки вернулся, только когда тот постучал по косяку двери в гостиную. После всего произошедшего женщина решила довериться своей интуиции, а также тому, что уже успела оценить этого юношу, и потому дала тому копию ключей от их квартиры. Да и все равно они скоро покинут город.  
— Вы хотели о чем-то со мной поговорить? — Судя по его улыбке, Узумаки до сих пор пребывал где-то в своих мыслях.  
— Да, Наруто. — Собраться с духом было сложно. — Видишь ли, в чем дело... после всего произошедшего мы с Вилл скоро покинем город. — Улыбка почти тут же исчезла с его лица, но Узумаки вновь удивил её тем, что только кивнул, видимо, принимая её решение.  
— Когда?  
Этот мальчик был очень умным, Сьюзан это видела, а также видела, что он был намного более взрослым, чем его сверстники, и она не хотела знать, через что же ему пришлось пройти, чтобы стать таким.  
— В самом крайнем случае — через неделю. Вилл об этом еще не знает. — Наруто кивнул, было видно, что он все понял. — Но я с тобой хотела поговорить не об этом. — Блондин слегка вопросительно изогнул бровь, явно не понимая, ради чего еще мог начаться этот разговор. — За все то время, что жила у вас, я так и не увидела твою тетушку.  
— А, она сейчас где-то по делам мотается... — Узумаки к подобному относился спокойно.  
— Но все же я хотела бы поговорить с ней, если это возможно.  
Сейчас Сьюзан ступала на тонкий лед и знала об этом.  
— Её вроде бы даже в стране сейчас нет... — Наруто оставался все так же спокоен.  
— Эх... видишь ли... Ты ведь заметил, что в городе накаляется обстановка? — Будь это любой другой ребенок четырнадцати лет, Сьюзан не стала бы об этом говорить, но Узумаки был слишком самостоятельным. — Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, а также тот факт, что твоя семья не бедствует, — да и сложно бедствовать, когда за день можно потратить полштуки баксов и даже не обратить на это внимания, — и потому я хотела бы предложить тебе и Мие поехать с нами.

Это предложение было глупостью, поскольку ничем иным это быть не могло, но сама Вандом хотела хотя бы попытаться. Из разговоров она смогла понять, что ни Узумаки, ни его кузину в городе ничего не держит, кроме тетки. Но если она сможет договориться с этой женщиной, то эту парочку вполне могут отпустить с ней. Учитывая наплевательское отношение к детям, это вполне могло сработать. И в таком случае Вилл не потеряет друга и девочку, которая стала ей кем-то вроде старшей сестры. Пускай и немного своеобразной... все же нудистов ей еще видеть не приходилось. Сама Сьюзан подобного не одобряла, но Мия после всего лишь одного разговора с ней перестала шокировать их. Видимо, это из-за того, что они из другой страны. Вильгельмине надо находиться в кругу друзей, так она быстрее восстановится, а Мия сможет сделать то, чего не сможет сделать мама. Только по этой причине она была готова принять на себя ответственность за еще двоих детей.

— Прошу прощения, но ничего не выйдет... — чуть погодя, сказал Узумаки. — Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, но не получится... — приподнимаясь на носочки и устремив взор в потолок, выдал блондин.  
— Что ж... ясно. В таком случае ты не мог бы сегодня прийти немного попозже? Мне надо поговорить с Вилл. — Все же юноша был на удивление умным и потому быстро все понял, в отличие от большинства детей его возраста. — Спасибо, что выслушал...

 

_**Спустя пару часов** _

Стоя на кладбище рядом с могилой своего отца, Сьюзан не знала, что ей следует сказать. Он никогда не любил Томаса, да и Арчибальда на дух не переносил. Отец встречался с этим стариком гораздо чаще. Но сейчас все это было уже неважно, поскольку женщина просто не представляла, что можно сказать в ситуации, когда она покидает родной город. Город, в котором она родилась и выросла, в котором полюбила и родила прекрасную дочь. Город, в котором она провела всю свою жизнь, а теперь покинет его из-за сложившихся обстоятельств.  
У Сьюзан просто не было слов, ведь она даже не могла представить, что подобное когда-нибудь произойдет. И потому сейчас она просто стояла и смотрела на выбитое имя отца, вспоминая, как тот с ней возился, поддерживал и просто стоял за её плечом, даря уверенность в завтрашнем дне.  
— Пап... знаешь...

 

**********

 

Возвращаясь домой, Вилл была счастлива, ведь сегодня она смогла утереть нос этим наглым мальчишкам! Да и всем остальным тоже! Все её труды на этих изматывающих тренировках были не напрасны. Ох, сколько же боли она испытала, когда этот блондинистый садист скрючивал её в очередной непонятный знак! Но все это окупалось. Каждый раз она видела, что понемногу становится сильнее, а сегодня она смогла обогнать всех эти глупых мальчишек! Сегодня она была лучшей!  
Правда вот, Вильгельмине было немного жаль, что её друг не сможет разделить её радость, ведь у него были какие-то свои дела. Хотя Наруто в последнее время ей и так много времени уделял, о чем не забывала ей постоянно напоминать Мия. Эта наглая извращенка, которая почти постоянно вламывалась к ней в ванную! И плевать ей было, что все занято! Да, место было свободное, но это не значит, что она была согласна на такое! А все апелляции к Узумаки заканчивались ничего не понимающим взглядом, а также фразой о том, что они обе девочки. Угх... сколько же она перенесла из-за этой извращенки! Ну ничего, это сейчас она такая маленькая и слабая, а вот через несколько лет сможет ответить ей за все.

После дня рождения они с мамой еще несколько дней жили у Наруто, и это было довольно странно. Надо признать, что сама Вилл никогда до этого не была в столь великолепных и дорогих апартаментах. Сначала было немного страшно что-нибудь испортить, а после она уже немного попривыкла, особенно учитывая тот факт, что её каждый день мучили различными жестокими способами.  
Сразу же после дня рождения ей пришлось идти в школу, после которой она возвращалась в пентхаус, где начинался её персональный ад. Помимо физических упражнений, этот Узумаки умудрялся еще и объяснять материал из учебников! Правда, при этом поминал какого-то Конохамару. При чем здесь какой-то странный мальчишка, она искренне не понимала, и это девочку постоянно раздражало, заставляя выбиваться из сил, но добиваться своего.  
Но даже так подобное не могло продолжаться долго, в результате чего буквально через несколько дней она вернулась обратно домой и почувствовала себя немного непривычно. Вроде бы и дом, но что-то было не так. Вилл ощущала себя странно, но это неуловимое чувство странности постоянно ускользало от неё. Помогало то, что Наруто тогда пару ночей провел у них, да и мама перебралась к ней в комнату. Но было кое-что еще, из-за чего девочка чувствовала себя не совсем в своей тарелке, — воспоминания о том дне. Каждый раз, подходя к ванной, она немного вздрагивала, а перед глазами проносились моменты того дня.

— Ма-ам, я дома! — Буквально ввалившись в квартиру, девочка поспешила скинуть с себя куртку, дабы как можно быстрее оказаться в ванной. — Я мыться!..  
Из-за каких-то проблем в школе душ не работал, в результате чего она решила остаться в тренировочной одежде, которая до сих пор была немного мокрой!  
Да и попахивала немного. Как и любая другая девочка, она не могла себе позволить такого ужаса и потому должна была как можно скорее помыться. Все равно сегодня больше не будет тренировок, и потому можно будет расслабиться. И как эти мальчишки умудряются постоянно ходить в потной и грязной одежде?! Это же ужас! ФУ! Мерзость! К сожалению, даже её друг страдал такой же проблемой, правда, он почему-то тренировался только в шортах...  
«Так, не думать об этом!..» — именно с этими мыслями Вилл быстренько села в ванной и притянула колени к груди, чтобы скрыть свое лицо, которое отчаянно горело.  
Глупая странная реакция! Ну почему её это так смущало?! Она же и раньше видела мальчиков без футболок. Вон на пляже, когда они ходили, или в бассейне, в котором она уже давно не была, но почему-то именно сейчас она жутко смущалась. К сожалению, пришлось это признать. Этот ужасный факт пришлось признать! Да, её подобное смущало, но в этом не было ничего важного!  
Основной причиной признания этого факта послужила мама, которая вовсю развлекалась за её счет! Она даже делала эти мер-р-р-р-рзкие фотографии, когда Вилл тренировалась! К сожалению, добыть проклятый фотоаппарат не представлялось возможным. Будь проклят тот человек, который придумал эту машину унижений! Ну ничего, она все стойко вынесет. Как-нибудь... возможно... проклятье, она в этом сомневается!

Так уж получилось, что ничто не совершенно в этом мире, и именно по этой причине Вилл пришлось выбраться из ванной, где она почти задремала, но именно в этот момент обнаружилась самая страшная из проблем... Она забыла полотенца! Не было ни одного! Все, она разгромлена. Сейчас над ней будут насмехаться и надругаться самым ужасным способом из всех. Вот как она могла забыть полотенце? И ладно бы просто голой в комнату проскользнуть, но, учитывая то, что Наруто мог уже прийти...  
— НИ ЗА ЧТО! — яростное шипение разнеслось под мерный стук капель.  
Пусть бы её мама увидела голой, такое уже случалось, но сейчас... Аргх! Ведь даже не узнать, пришел кто-нибудь или же нет! А еще она вся мокрая!  
— Ну что, накупалась? — Дверь, которая теперь вообще не запиралась, была бесцеремонно открыта, из-за чего девочка вздрогнула, ощутив поток холодного воздуха.  
— МАМ! — Вилл прикрылась, боясь, что в любой момент может показаться лицо Узумаки.  
Она несколько месяцев назад слышала, что мальчишки в средней школе, помимо того, что иногда задирают юбки, еще и стремятся проникнуть в женскую раздевалку! Зачем им это делать, Вилл искренне не понимала, но явно не просто так. И даже если учесть тот факт, что Наруто ни разу не попытался ничего такого сделать, пока она жила у него, это не значило, что не попробует!  
— Что "мам"? — В следующий миг девочка была укутана в большое махровое полотенце. — Это не я забыла все, что только можно, и тут же сунулась в ванную, не проверив, есть ли полотенце или же нет. — Ну, так-то оно так, но это ведь нечестно! — Да и к тому же кто тебе мешал добраться до твоей комнаты?  
Аргх... Этот насмешливый взгляд серьезно подрывал веру Вилл в себя. Да и не могла она добраться до своей комнаты! А вдруг там Наруто? Что она в таком случае будет делать? Останется только одно — провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы никто и никогда её не видел! И совершенно неважно, что из-за одной извращенки она пару раз чуть не оказывалась в таком положении. Тогда-то были бы виновата не она и её забывчивость. У-у-у-у... это слишком ужасно, чтобы быть правдой.  
— Все, пойдем, тебе еще надо голову в порядок привести... — Попытка сдвинуть её с места была пресечена; она не собиралась выходить из ванной в таком виде. — Да успокойся ты. Не пришел еще твой принц...  
— МА-А-А-АМ! — Крик души был проигнорирован, впрочем, как всегда.  
— Так что нечего смущаться, — спокойно закончила мама, после чего повела пораженную до глубины души девочку в гостиную. — Давай садись, я тебе помогу.  
— Угу...  
Её победили в который раз. К подобному следовало бы привыкнуть.  
Нет, тот факт, что мама хотела помочь, был хорошим, из-за чего на душе стало теплее, но лучше бы она нормально дала ей полотенце! Ведь сейчас сама Вилл закутана, как мумия, из-за чего она только и может, что передвигать ногами. Благо тапочки она не забыла.

— Вилл, сегодня днем я развелась с твоим отцом, все бумаги уже подписаны, и больше нас с ним ничего не связывает, — приводя её волосы к какому-то подобию порядка, тихо произнесла мама, из-за чего сама девочка замерла. — По решению суда ему запрещено приближаться к нам ближе чем на пятьдесят метров.  
Такого Вильгельмина точно никак не могла ожидать. Нет, она, конечно же, кое о чем догадывалась, да и сложно не догадаться, когда мама молчала, вместо того чтобы окончательно её разгромить, из-за чего она пожелает несколько раз провалиться под землю, после чего поползет искать убежища у пришедшего Узумаки. Ну, или в самом худшем случае была бы затискана, а после получила бы направляющий шлепок по попе.  
— Н-но... — А что еще она могла бы сказать в такой ситуации?  
На самом деле, после того что произошло и того, что сделал отец, она даже не хотела о нем вспоминать и потому старалась сделать все, чтобы избежать любого упоминания о нем, однако подобного она не ожидала. Совершенно не ожидала. Вилл испытала ощущение, как тогда, во время драки, когда ей прилетело по голове.  
— К этому давно все шло, а после произошедшего... это лишь позволило завершить все быстрее, — тихо прошептала ей на ухо мама. — А теперь иди одевайся. Скоро твой принц должен прийти.  
Как она оказалась в комнате и принялась одеваться, Вилл так и не вспомнила. Она все еще была оглушена открывшимся фактом. Почему-то ей казалось, что все будет несколько хуже, ведь должно же было быть, но мама развелась так быстро...

Возвращалась в гостиную она уже более-менее пришедшей в себя. Вильгельмина осознавала, что не хотела больше когда-либо видеть отца, во всяком случае, она так думала сейчас и потому смогла довольно быстро успокоиться. Тем не менее она чувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке, особенно учитывая некоторые факты.  
— Давай садись, — сидя на диване, позвала её мама.  
— Мам... а как же теперь... — Усевшись к маме на колени, Вилл была тут же прижата к груди, и потому спрашивать было немного неудобно. Пришлось обводить головой, имея в виду квартиру.  
— А вот об этом я расскажу тебе сейчас. — Через миг они обе были накрыты пледом, но девочке, несмотря на столь удобную позицию, уже стало понятно, что дальнейшие слова ей не понравятся. Очень. — Через неделю мы переезжаем...  
«ЧТО? ЧТО? ЧТО?» — Вилл замерла, будучи не в силах переварить услышанное. Казалось, что она просто застыла и даже не дышала, поскольку она будто бы об этом забыла.  
— Что?  
Вильгельмина даже не подозревала о том, что в её голосе может быть столько надежды на что-то. Потому что эти слова ведь не могли прозвучать! Правда ведь? Мама ведь не могла об этом сказать?!  
— В следующий вторник мы переезжаем, — чуть усиливая хватку, произнесла мама.  
— Н-но ведь... это же неправда, да? — Вилл даже запнулась, поскольку просто отказывалась верить в то, что только что услышала. — Ты же ведь так пошутила? — Слегка повернув голову, она всмотрелась в мамино лицо и каким-то чувством поняла, что та не пошутила. Но ведь этого же просто не могло быть!  
— Прости, Вилл, — грустная улыбка появилась на лице мамы, — но из-за твоего отца, который покинет больницу примерно в середине или конце следующей недели, мы переезжаем. Я обо всем уже договорилась...  
Что там дальше говорила мама, девочка уже не слышала. У неё в ушах вообще словно бы беруши появились, из-за чего она только и видела, как мама просто открывает рот.  
— П-п-п-почему? — Это единственный вопрос, который она смогла выдавить из себя, когда мама начала её слегка трясти.  
Что могла бы ответить мама, она так и не узнала, поскольку именно этот момент выбрал один блондин, чтобы прийти. Они даже не слышали, как открылась дверь, но, взглянув на Наруто, она все поняла. Он уже обо всем знал и ничего ей не сказал! Почему-то сердце разболелось сильнее, а на глазах выступили слезы. Вилл попыталась вырваться, но с первого раза у неё ничего не получилось, зато со второго — да. Она попыталась проскочить мимо Узумаки, который своим знанием словно бы предал её, но у Вильгельмины ничего не получилось.  
— Отпусти! — Вилл попыталась вырваться, но всё было безрезультатно, однако это не мешало девочке продолжать свои попытки. До тех пор, пока она не оказалась прижатой к его груди и расплакалась.

 

_**30 января 2003** _

Пробуждение Вилл было не слишком приятным. Хотя... сказать так — это значит приуменьшить действительность, если вообще не пойти против правды. Пробуждение было ужасным! Она чувствовала ужасную слабость и опустошенность, а также боль в груди.  
Сначала девочке показалось, что все, что было вчера, не более чем дурной сон, но после того, как она ощутила столь знакомые руки, которыми Узумаки, обвив её кольцом, прижимал к себе, она поняла, что вчерашний день не просто очередной кошмар. Из-за этого она даже не смогла сдержать всхлип, после чего была лишь сильнее прижата к груди блондина, который за те пару месяцев, что она с ним знакома, успел даже немного вытянуться. Будучи не в силах больше себя сдерживать, она развернулась и вновь расплакалась. Это было больно, слишком больно осознавать, что та жизнь, которая буквально только что наладилась, вот так вот разрушилась.  
Сам же Наруто лишь прижимал её к себе, даря тепло, как и совсем недавно в больнице, а также тихонечко гладил по голове, из-за чего она медленно успокаивалась.

— Ты ведь знал об этом? — спустя неизвестно сколько времени все-таки смогла задать этот вопрос Вилл.  
— Да, твоя мама сказала мне об этом сразу же после того, как ты уехала в школу, — немного погодя все же ответил на этот вопрос Узумаки.  
В этом отношении Наруто был немного странным, поскольку никогда не врал. Да, он мог недоговаривать или просто умалчивать, но отвечал всегда правду, даже если она не слишком приятна. Именно по этой причине что-либо еще насчет этого спрашивать не имело смысла.  
— А... — Очередной вопрос был прерван самым бесцеремонным образом — её желудок дал о себе знать! — Ой!..  
— Угу, поднимайся, пойдем завтракать...  
После того, сколько раз она уже так просыпалась за последние две недели, Вилл все же смогла привыкнуть, хотя до сих пор не могла перестать краснеть всякий раз, когда просыпалась подобным образом.  
— А... а сколько времени?  
Почему-то часы показывали странное и невозможное для этого дня время. Да и за окном было почему-то светло.  
— Полдень уже. — Было заметно, что Узумаки чем-то явно недоволен.  
— Эм... Ой? — Сейчас Вилл могла выдать только этот глупый вопрос.  
— Сьюзан решила, что последние два дня ты можешь в школу не ходить, — проворчал Наруто, так же медленно поднимаясь, после чего потянулся, из-за чего начал забавно похрустывать. — И кто-то сегодня пропустил зарядку...  
А вот это было плохо! Очень плохо!  
Глупые мысли тут же испарились из головы девочки, поскольку о них можно будет подумать немного попозже, а этот белобрысый садист здесь и рядом! И его ничего не волнует, даже то, что она голодная! А учитывая прошлый опыт, перед тренировкой лучше не есть, иначе потом будет плохо.  
— Ой?..

 

_**5 февраля 2003** _

Прошедшая неделя была очень насыщенной, особенно на впечатления! Особенно после той ужасной тренировки, на которой Наруто явно дал понять, что всякие душевные терзания не повод, чтобы отлынивать. А уж какую он лекцию при этом закатил, что даже становилось страшно! За свои уши, поскольку больше половины Вилл была не способна понять из-за дикой нагрузки.  
Впрочем, во всем остальном было полегче, если не считать сборов перед переездом. Вильгельмина даже не догадывалась, что у них было столько вещей! Что _у неё_ было столько вещей! Казалось бы, одна маленькая комната, а в ней откуда-то взялось столько всего, что даже словами не описать. А ведь были еще и Адонис, и Кьюби-тян, которые на неё насмешливо смотрели! Пришлось эту парочку предателей запихнуть в коробку.  
Ну а последний день перед отъездом они вообще ночевали у Узумаки, который из-за этого накрыл целый стол, в результате чего Вилл просто обожралась, и до кровати её катили. В самом деле! Ну, немного не так. Наруто просто посмотрел на неё насмешливо, после чего поднял на руки, и под мамины шуточки, а также подколки одной извращенки, отнес в кровать, где она почти тут же и уснула.

Сказать по правде, за прошедшую неделю Вильгельмина так и не смогла смириться с тем, что они переезжают, да еще и по вине отца, который вот-вот должен был выйти из больницы. Встречаться с ним не хотелось, а уверенность в том, что он, даже не имея возможности что-либо сказать (удар у Наруто на удивление хорош), постарается до них добраться, наплевав на решение суда, была. Но все равно было немного грустно от этого факта. Да и смирилась она с ним почти, все время проводя с Узумаки, который, как сказала мама, словно истинный джентльмен, продолжал стойко выносить её. Это было стыдно и помогло юной Вандом взять себя в руки.  
И именно благодаря маме она смогла действительно насладиться последними несколькими днями и быть уверенной в том, что, несмотря ни на что, они еще встретятся. Да и мобильный никто не отменял! Оставалось надеяться, что все будет в порядке, когда они доберутся до Фадден-Хилз. Да и Лара там сейчас жила, может быть, этот факт хотя бы немного поможет ей примириться с действительностью.  
— Вилл...  
Мама уже была готова и проверила машину.  
— Угу... — А что еще можно было сказать в этой ситуации?  
— Легкого... — Что там хотел сказать этот наглый садист, который так долго пользовался её беспомощностью и постоянно смущал, было неважно. Именно по этой причине Вилл быстро прыгнула и сжала его в объятиях, боясь что еще немного — и вновь расплачется, после чего порывисто поцеловала того в щеку и тут же скрылась в машине, боясь даже смотреть в сторону своего друга.  
— Поехали... — Мама все поняла и потому поспешила отъехать.  
Сама же девочка в окно все же наблюдала за тем, как фигура её друга постепенно становилась меньше, после чего совсем скрылась за поворотом. Но ведь это не конец? Правда же?

 

**********

 

Великий девятихвостый лис, которого так все боялись, говоря откровенно, совершенно не зря, сейчас никак не мог оторвать лапу от своей морды, чтобы взглянуть на джинчурики, который выносил его мозг с того самого момента, как он пробудился. Курама уже давно научился принимать реальность такой, какая она есть, во всяком случае, он так сам считал, а кто был против или хотел поспорить, то тому идиоту сильно не поздоровится. Но даже так, пройдя суровую школу двух чокнутых баб Узумаки, он считал, что хуже уже не будет. Так сильно он еще не ошибался.  
Ну право слово. Мито была милейшим человеком со своими заскоками и тараканами, они, кстати, иногда даже были согласны почесать особо зудящие места, ведь сам Лис сдвинуться не мог совсем. Ну бурчит старушка раз в несколько дней, пытается его сманить... как бы сказали в этом мире — на светлую сторону Силы. Нет, ну чем была плоха? Да, маразм под конец жизни, а также скотское отношение к нему любимому, но ведь это такие мелочи.  
Потом была Кушина. Такая же двинутая на всю голову самка. Пускай биджу по большому счету и не имеют пола, но выглядят-то они как животные. Но даже не это важно, а то, что людей они никак нормально не могут воспринимать. Насекомые и насекомые, правда, иногда довольно умелые. В общем... что творилось в голове этой самки, он так до конца и не разобрался, да и быть распятым на шаре — не самое приятное ощущение. Хотя так намного лучше, чем быть полностью скованным. Но даже так эта безумная бесила его почти так же, как и Учиха Мадара! А это достижение, поверьте.  
И теперь у него есть третий джинчурики и Узумаки. Просто для разнообразия в этот раз был самец. Мужчиной у него язык не повернется назвать эту личинку шиноби. А сравнивает Кьюби с такими личностями, как Хаширама, Мадара и Мито. Сказать по правде, за свою долгую жизнь Курама повидал много всякого, но такое откровенное наплевательское отношение к собственной жизни он увидел впервые. Инстинкт самосохранения у этой личности в принципе отсутствовал, поскольку, будь иначе, он бы ни за что не стал делать то, что сделал.  
За всю свою жизнь Курама ненавидел столь сильно, как в тот самый миг, только двух людей, и то Рикудо в этот список был добавлен совсем недавно. Но сделать из него мягкую игрушку, а после подарить ВЕЛИКОГО ЕГО... Это было за гранью всего! В первый миг, когда лис уловил мысли в этой почти пустой голове, даже не сразу поверил, но, когда это случилось, попытался предотвратить, грозя всеми мирскими карами. Но все было совершенно зря.  
Когда же наступил миг вручения самого подарка, биджу почти исходил пеной от ярости, если так можно выразиться. И был готов вырваться в обычный мир, несмотря ни на что! Даже на их более-менее ставшие нормальными отношения. Но спустя несколько дней биджу все-таки смог разобраться, почему же Узумаки, который хоть и полнейшая... блондинка, так поступил. Правда оказалась проста — тренировки.  
Нет, после их возвращения в мире было много всего интересного, но вот сам Кьюби углубился в изучение последствий на мир из-за действий своего джинчурики. Да, тот был занят, успокаивая свою подругу, но Курама все же забыл на некоторый миг о том, что обещал регулярные тренировки, да и лекции он перестал проводить. За что и получил. Да, Узумаки и сам пострадал от ярости лиса, но все равно был доволен. Ровно до того момента, пока эта самая маленькая ведьма Вильгельмина Вандом не покинула город, после которого Узумаки немножечко повредился рассудком.

«Наверное, все дело в возрасте. В детстве Кушина была такой же отбитой на всю голову...» — именно такие мысли посещали лиса, пока он смотрел на почти мертвого юношу, который находился в этом состоянии из-за тренировок в подсознании.  
— Доволен?  
О нет, Курама даже и не думал прощать эту наглую букашку, но мучить он его будет теперь всегда. Лучше пускай вечность мучается, чем в один миг исчезнет в огне его ярости.  
— Как заблокировать телепортацию? — еле хрипя, спросило маленькое тело.  
Да, в подсознании нельзя устать, особенно его хозяину, но на определенной границе, на которой они и находились, воздействия на тело начнут влиять и на ощущения в подсознании. Именно поэтому аватар его джинчурики сейчас был в столь плачевном состоянии, а вовсе не из-за сложности тренировок. В реальном мире он бы не протянул и двух минут.  
— Наконец ты начал думать головой. — Биджу был доволен. Пускай умение перемещаться в пространстве и не слишком часто появляется в мире, но, не умея его блокировать, даже не стоит и думать о том, чтобы быть в безопасности. Отчетливый пример Кушины и твари Хокаге показателен. — А раз так, то тренировка должна продолжаться.  
Чакра биджу хлынула в неподготовленное тело. Все же его энергия лучше всего подходила для развития джинчурики. Да, был шанс, что тот может помереть в процессе, но Кьюби не собирался этого допускать. Узумаки Наруто слишком мало мучился.

«Наконец эта безумная тетка объявилась...» — если бы он с самого начала додумался проследить за ней, то проблем бы не было никаких, но юноша этого не сделал, а после уже найти эту женщину стало действительно очень трудно.  
Небольшое напряжение мышц, разогнанная чакра, и вот юный джинчурики уже вернулся обратно в их номер и развалился в кресле, повернувшись в сторону входной двери. Что удивительно, место подле него тут же заняла Мия, принеся ему чашку с чаем. Чай, откровенно говоря, был теми еще помоями, но всяко лучше, чем пить просто воду.

Мия же Наруто безмерно удивляла, и в первую очередь своим поведением, которое почти постоянно менялось. В один миг она могла быть веселой девчонкой, а в другой надевала холодную маску и становилась похожей на служанок у богачей в его мире. Но заметно это стало только после того, как сам Узумаки выпорол её несколько раз. Лишь после этого она начала вести себя адекватно. Ну а то, что стала подражать горничным, так это дело каждого человека, как себя вести. Хотя некоторые заскоки у неё все же остались, но главное, что сама Мия не лезла его тискать, иначе бы он точно не сдержался, особенно учитывая желания тела, которые он хоть и контролировал, но иногда становилось очень сложно их сдерживать. Благо буквально через пару дней после того, как Вилл и Сьюзан покинули город, он узнал, что этажом ниже жили Луиза и Лаура и чему-то обучались. Чему именно, юноша узнал той же ночью и остался очень доволен.  
Мог ли Узумаки вести себя по-другому с близняшками? Да, мог, но разговор, который сложился по возвращению в Коноху из борделя, многое поставил на свои места. Да и Ирука-Нии-сан, а также Какаши-сенсей до этого множество раз упоминали о подобных ситуациях. И теперь все, о чем ему следовало позаботиться, — чтобы девушки ни в чем не нуждались, а также не смогли никому ничего рассказать, если все же решатся.

— Хм, я смотрю, мои уроки не прошли даром!  
У Узумаки задергалась бровь, поскольку теперь он знал, благодаря кому у Оотани появились эти глупые мысли, что служанка обязательно должна быть голой... точнее, сексуально раздетой, как говорила сама Мия.  
— Да, госпожа, — слегка поклонилась девушка.  
— Хорошая девочка...  
Вот только под взглядом алых глаз Узумаки, который от открывшейся информации пришел в ярость, Анзу очень быстро заткнулась и даже сглотнула. На счастье Мии она не видела этого, поскольку находилась чуть позади кресла юноши.  
Если изначально сам джинчурики думал, что таким образом Оотани ему просто мстит или же решила повеселиться за их с Вилл счет, то теперь все становилось на свои места. Ох, сколько же Узумаки пришлось из-за этого пережить, а также пытаться придумать правдоподобную легенду, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил! На счастье юноши Сьюзан было явно не до этого, иначе бы он и правда не знал, что ему следует делать.  
— Завтра поговорим... — Как юноша смог сказать эту фразу нормально, а не прошипеть, он и сам не знал, но поспешил спуститься на этаж ниже, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Да и, чего греха таить, он даже начал понимать этого извращенного отшельника, зато совершенно перестал понимать Какаши-сенсея, который обо всем этом предпочитал только читать.

 

**_10 февраля 2003_ **

— А теперь объясни мне, почему мы просто не можем покинуть город?  
Да, когда-то он бы кричал от возмущения и бил бы себя кулаком в грудь, стремясь совершить что-то великое, а после он бы обязательно пригласил Сакуру-чан на свидание, но время прошло, и юный джинчурики изменился.  
— Ну почему же ты никак не хочешь услышать? — Кажется, возмущение Ямамото достигло того порога, за которым она перестала бояться его. — Если мы этого не сделаем, то у нас ничего не получится! Клан просто не признает нас!  
— А какое мне до него дело? — Узумаки и правда этого не понимал. Если Ямамото на самом деле хочет встать во главе, пускай и сразу за ним, то зачем ей так нужен этот клан? Взяла бы и создала новый. — Деньги я смогу найти...  
— Да плевать на деньги! Важна лишь репутация! Ты когда-нибудь слышал это слово?! — Это явно был крик души.

Как бы печально это ни звучало, но в свое время джинчурики хорошо изучил эту тему, особенно учитывая отношение жителей Конохи к нему. Печально же это звучит по той простой причине, что тему эту ему пришлось изучать под живительный подзатыльник от бабули, когда его голова устремлялась к столу и ломала его. Нос, к слову, также ломался.  
И теперь приходилось признавать, что в словах это чертовой тетки и правда что-то было. Да вот только он может прямо сейчас её прирезать и сбежать с Мией. Да хотя бы к Сьюзан и Вилл! Ему ведь даже предлагали! А уж под Хенге он сможет взрослого сыграть, главное — слегка не ошибиться и не применить его извращенное дзютсу. Это, конечно, будет весело, но немного не то, что нужно.  
Но, сколько бы юноша ни думал об этом варианте, каждый раз он все равно возвращался к той причине, почему когда-то принял предложение Анзу. Он просто не сможет жить, как обычный человек. Да и постоянно врать Вилл он не сможет, из-за чего Наруто даже немного стал побаиваться того момента, когда девочка осознает свои силы. Что бы он бы тогда ей говорил? Да и хочется ему хотя бы немного знать, как ощущал себя Хокаге. Все это несоразмерно, но Кьюби прав, и кое-какие сходства были.  
Именно по этой причине ему приходилось рассматривать, как следует поступать в сложившейся ситуации, а не просто собрать вещи и свалить из города, особенно учитывая ловушку, которую готовили на него.

— А ты знаешь причину, почему все именно так выглядит? — Узумаки было интересно знать, есть ли информация у Ямамото обо всем, что творится в городе.  
— Пф, я думала, ты об этом уже и сам знаешь. Они сами собираются истребить эти кланы да добить мелочевку, которая сейчас под их давлением собирается в одну большую банду, — женщина презрительно ухмыльнулась. — Как всегда, хотят стравить их всех, а после добить.  
Будь Наруто немного помладше, хотя бы до того самого момента, как погнался возвращать Учиху, он бы возмущался из-за этой ситуации. В первую очередь потому, что он сам бы должен был со всеми разобраться. Но теперь он считал эту стратегию подходящей. Хотя было немного непонятно, что же не нравится Ямамото.  
— Я тебя немного поправлю — они охотятся за мной. Тот маг, что должен был погибнуть, выжил и теперь готовит ловушку для меня.  
Учитывая то, что на основных улицах начало появляться все больше и больше странных предметов, от которых веяло магией, это было действительно так. А пробраться на военную базу сходу так точно не получится, она вся пропиталась магией, а значит, хорошо защищена, и потому надо очень тщательно искать вход.  
— И ты правда веришь в то, что они все это делают из-за тебя? — Анзу настолько пришла в себя, что даже насмешливо изогнула бровь. — Они о тебе ничего не знают. В среде агентов ходит теория о хорошо подготовленных группах с кем-то могущественным во главе, но все исполнители считают, что они уже свалили из города. Непонятно как, но свалили.  
— Если бы это было так, то этот маг бы не стал развешивать свои украшения по всему городу, из-за чего я уже не могу свободно передвигаться!  
Тот факт, что, пока он отдыхал, непонятным для него образом развесили столько, скорее всего, следилок, сильно нервировал Наруто. Еще позавчера ничего этого не было, а тут неожиданно появилось. — И тут еще ты выходишь и говоришь, что мы должны разобраться с якудза!  
— Да это же бред! После того, что ты устроил под Новый год, ни один здравомыслящий человек не станет оставаться в городе! — Око дракона даже замерла от открывшихся фактов.  
— Ага, вот только это не отменяет того факта, что по всему городу, а особенно в японском квартале этих магических хреновин больше всего! — Джинчурики раздражала эта женщина, а еще он ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что именно на него готовили ловушку. — Потому я предпочту свалить из города и уже после добить выживших.  
Это было глупо, даже Наруто это признавал, но этот маг его действительно пугал, поскольку выжил там, где остальные погибли! И что самое главное — из-за того, что он так поздно появился в городе, даже не мог знать наверняка, пострадал ли он после взрыва отеля или же нет. Но одно было точно: разбираться с ним надо однозначно, и сейчас вокруг военной базы медленно замыкался круг печати, которая должна была отрезать ему возможность к перемещению. Что бы он делал без Кьюби, Узумаки старался даже не предполагать.  
— И тогда можешь забыть обо всем... — Что там еще хотела сказать Ямамото, юношу в данный момент не интересовало, поскольку пришла очень важная информация от клона.  
— В чем дело?  
— Мию похитили...

 

**********

**  
_Клон № 237_  
**

Все же в жизни клона есть что-то положительное, особенно учитывая то, что никто не мешает ему превращаться по своему желанию. Главное только — не попадаться или не оставлять свидетелей, но основа этого не одобрит.  
Именно по этой причине клон, откровенно говоря, филонил, наблюдая за Мией, с которой точно все будет в порядке. Потому как вряд ли найдется идиот, решивший напасть на девочку, которая совершенно никому не важна. Ну, если не считать основы. И, судя по всему, именно из-за таких мыслей произошло то, что произошло.  
Да, тот самый момент, когда к его цели, которую он обязан защищать, стали подбираться несколько элементов явно преступной наружности, он не упустил и даже сделал несколько своих копий, насколько хватало его резерва. Но вот только один очень странный наблюдатель, который ранее уже был замечен в сливе информации агентам, которые охотились на основу, делал ситуацию крайне паршивой.  
В любой другой ситуации Мию даже не смогли бы похитить, но из-за слежки он не смог вмешаться, из-за чего девчонка очень быстро оказалась в подъехавшей машине, на которую он сам с трудом успел вовремя приземлиться. Раз уж так облажался, то следовало хотя бы проследить, куда же её везут, после чего объяснить всем, как же они ошибались.

Копии же отправились за неожиданно рванувшим куда-то шпионом. Парень оказался на удивление быстрым и везучим, ведь строительный гвоздь уничтожил только его мобильник, а за самим парнем пришлось побегать. Из-за чего время было потеряно. Была бы ночь или хотя бы сумерки, и клоны бы действовали гораздо более эффективно, но сейчас из-за того, что они вынуждены были скрываться, приходилось постоянно искать другие способы добраться до цели, которая, словно бы чувствуя что-то, старалась держаться скопления людей.  
Но даже так понадобилось время, чтобы выбрать момент и нанести одновременный удар, после которого тело парня оказалось в ближайшем мусорном баке. Правда, его предварительно обследовали на предмет ловушек, но ничего не было найдено, из-за чего туда и последовали, ведь вся информация уже была известна. После этого копии развеялись, передавая всю информацию клону.

Сам же 237-й испытывал непередаваемые ощущения, находясь под днищем машины, куда его забросило волею судьбы. Хотя он бы предпочел крышу. Но, когда клон в форме какого-то насекомого уже хотел опять попытать счастья, машина подпрыгнула, и клон был развеян из-за неожиданной встречи с асфальтом.

 

***********

 

Ямамото Анзу даже не подозревала о том, что Узумаки знает такие интересные речевые обороты, ведь до этого он никогда не ругался, во всяком случае, она сама этого не слышала. Но все же это было не главным, поскольку похищение племянницы выглядело до неприличия глупой затеей. Кому и зачем это могло понадобиться, она даже не подозревала, но все равно это выглядело странно. Да и откуда блондин смог это узнать, оставалось загадкой.  
«Хотя... Уж не Акио-кун ли решил попытать счастья?» — эта мысль заставила замереть женщину, пока юноша с каждой секундой злился все больше и больше.  
Так уж получилось, что она встречалась за время своих поисков и встреч с информаторами с Акио-куном, и тот выглядел явно паршиво. По нему было видно, что что-то пошло не так. Но тогда женщина не придала этому значения, а вот теперь, судя по всему, подобное следовало сделать.

С того самого момента, как Узумаки вернулся, Анзу носилась по городу, словно в задницу ужаленная, только бы все успеть сделать. Ну, учитывая обстоятельства, так оно и было. Поскольку ради достижения результата следовало приложить нечеловеческие усилия, ведь она не Узумаки, чтобы успевать все и вся, да еще и просачиваться в закрытые помещения, куда другим хода нет. Если уж говорить начистоту, то умение скрывать себя, а также проникать в любое помещение ей бы сильно пригодилось, и она даже подумывала о возможности как-нибудь подобному обучиться. Жаль только, что самым верным вариантом является сделка с дьяволом.  
Ей даже пришлось покинуть страну, дабы все утрясти, и это не говоря уже о том, что пришлось поднять все свои связи, которые только могли помочь в достижении цели, но у неё все же получилось. Результатом поиска стала важнейшая информация, которая поможет ей добиться необходимого успеха в достижении цели. Но оставалось самое сложное — уговорить Узумаки.  
Кое-что в своих странствиях Анзу все же поняла и потому четко осознавала, что без правильной мотивации или хотя бы логичного обоснования Узумаки даже не почешется. А вот угадывать, что же привлечет внимание этого маленького монстра, надо было ей, и это было далеко не так легко. Учитывая то, что принципы мальчишки она так понять и не смогла, что уж говорить о чем-то большем. Нет, кое-что она все же смогла вычислить, но далеко не все. Хотя, если он пользуется только тем набором установок, что удалось вычислить, проблем стало неожиданно много.

Вернулась в страну Анзу намного позднее, чем планировала изначально, зато получила столь необходимую информацию, без которой подмять под себя все раздробленные ячейки их клана не удастся. Пропустишь хотя бы одну — и получишь мину замедленного действия у себя под задницей. Правда, наличие Узумаки немного скрашивало ситуацию.  
Вернувшись же, Ямамото многое узнала от племянницы, которая явно не забыла её уроки и очень долго не хотела колоться. Но и тех крох, которые стали известны, хватило для составления картины мира, которая ей очень не понравилась. Узумаки находился на развилке — спокойная жизнь обычного человека, и было видно, что парнишка к этому тянется, или исполнение её плана. Пришлось продумывать, как бы склонить чашу весов в её пользу, поскольку никак воздействовать на уехавшую парочку она не сможет, а даже если и получится, женщина не была уверена, что результат будет таким, какой она предсказывала.  
Была небольшая накладочка из-за её уроков, но это было не так страшно, хотя этот малолетний монстр и разозлился, после чего свалил из номера. А затем она нашла его на следующее утро между близняшек, которые также не забыли её уроков.  
Узумаки за время её отсутствия успел вытянуться, подобные изменения пускай и с трудом, но укладывались в картину, которая Анзу себе нарисовала. Правда, это не значит, что она знала все, ведь один раз она уже на подобном обожглась и теперь не хотела еще раз ошибиться.

«Думаю, для него эта информация будет интересной...»

 

**********

 

Выяснить, куда же пропала Мия, было не так уж и сложно, даже несмотря на то, что клон, который должен был за ней следить, так глупо развеялся. Благо в городе его клонов достаточно, и потому машину смогли отследить до небольшого завода, в который на протяжении всего дня собирались люди.  
Клоны же, что проникли внутрь здания, уже успели исследовать всю вентиляцию, а также составить примерную карту здания, отчего Узумаки был готов в который раз помолиться за упокой той души, что была ответственна за создание этого дзютсу. Оно было незаменимо! И ведь никто так и не заметил этого!  
К сожалению, информация от Ямамото подтвердилась, и виновником произошедшего действительно был отец Мии, который, судя по всему, просто поехал крышей из-за образовавшихся проблем. Хорошо еще, что саму девушку особо не трогали, только полапали немного. Но тех, кто это делал, юный джинчурики запомнил, и их смерть будет гораздо более мучительной, чем у всех остальных. Правда, было обидно, что быстро вырезать всех не получится, вернее, это получится, но придется ждать ночи, когда большая часть будет спать. Хотя, если они полезут к Мие, то он за себя не отвечает, и придется действовать сразу же.

Наруто сидел на крыше через дорогу от главного въезда на территорию завода, где, по его подсчетам, собралось никак не меньше четырех тысяч человек. По сути, собрались все те, кто так или иначе был привлечен к незаконной деятельности в этой части города. И собрались они из-за действий агентов, которые хотели накрыть всех здесь присутствовавших, да вот только, судя по всему, они совсем немного просчитались, поскольку у них бы просто не хватило людей, чтобы штурмом взять это место. Да даже если бы и хватило, тяжелой техники нет, и с базы они в город танки явно гнать не станут, а несколько БТР-ов якудза разберут с помощью гранатометов. Да и снайперов у них вполне хватает.  
Вообще, Узумаки предпочитал импровизировать, но сейчас от его действий зависела жизнь девушки, за которую он нес ответственность, и поступать глупо Наруто никак не мог. Все же Мия не он, она намного слабее него, и потому шальная пуля из пистолета может её убить, а это значит только одно — надо будет действовать так, чтобы у врагов не было ни шанса, чтобы добраться до неё, если они все же решат действовать. Клоны, к сожалению, хорошей защитой в условиях огнестрельного боя не являлись, а уж если у кого-нибудь будет пулемет, то и подавно. Ну, только если у самих клонов не будет огнестрельного оружия. А так, если даже та группа, которую он отправил прикрывать Мию и заодно наносить удар, и сможет нанести удар вовремя, у них нет оружия, чтобы успешно отстреливаться. Это он сам может не себя принимать пистолетные выстрелы, а Мию они могут убить. Да и бронежилет он не сможет туда нормально протащить.

За несколько часов Узумаки смог выяснить очень много благодаря подслушанным разговорам, а также слегка удивиться тому, что Мию запихнули так глубоко. Да и комнатка там была не очень большая, метров десять на десять, но вот для чего она ранее предназначалась, сам юноша, увы, не знал. Мию приковали в центре этой комнаты, и там постоянно дежурила охрана в количестве почти десятка человек. По три человека от каждой банды, плюс один непонятный наблюдатель, что имел такие хорошо знакомые татуировки, о которых совсем недавно говорила Анзу.  
Так уж вышло, что из-за действий агентов, которые устроили настоящую бурю в стакане, боссы серьезно испугались и пошли на мировую, и это несмотря на постоянные стычки младших членов банд. Местом проведения выбрали этот завод, что принадлежал самой маленький группировке — Хаяси. Удивительное совпадение, учитывая, что не так давно ему пришлось штурмовать здание, которое также принадлежало им.  
Казалось бы, что может быть проще? Послать как можно больше клонов да устроить резню. Вот только так уж получилось, что вокруг было полно этих непонятных магических аномалий, и потому юноша боялся, что может привлечь внимание мага, а это в подобной ситуации равносильно провалу. Вот если он выведет Мию отсюда, то тогда да, с помощью Кьюби он с ним легко справится. Но все равно так действовать не хотелось бы.  
Также ввиду подслушанного разговора трех лидеров мелких банд с представителем клана «Черного Дракона» блондина до сих пор пробирало на смех от названия клана; удалось выяснить, что эту ловушку готовили специально на него. Ну и еще на агентов ФБР, которые сделали все, чтобы до подобного дошло. И вот тут-то и вылез Оотани Акио, который, как выяснилось, каким-то образом смог связаться с кланом Анзу и что-то там устроить. На дочь ему было плевать, по их словам, они считали её уже собственностью клана, но для наживки на него она подходила отлично.  
Еще несколько часов ушло на то, чтобы выяснить все нюансы сложившейся обстановки, коих было очень много, и выходило, что он был прав в своих предположениях, ведь не могли же агенты так бездарно пропустить тех, кто, по их предположениям, причастен к взрыву. Но вот что от него надо было представителям этого самого клана с глупым названием, Узумаки не знал, так как об этом нигде не говорилось, или же он банально не услышал.

 

_**11 февраля 2003** _

Ожидание было невыносимым, но Наруто заставил себя сидеть и ждать, поскольку только так он мог провернуть все, что собирался, без лишнего шума, а ведь ему еще предстояло штурмовать военную базу, с которой в город уже выдвинулся конвой.  
Джинчурики пришлось заниматься столь ненавистным ему делом — считать, чтобы правильно выбрать момент для атаки. Но даже так конвой был действительно большой. Исходя из той информации, которую ему передали клоны, на штурм отправили почти полторы тысячи человек. Из-за нехватки техники большее количество солдат просто не смогли взять, да и так с трудом уместились. Шестьдесят четыре машины в колонне, которая примерно через час, то есть полчетвертого утра, должна была войти в город. А вместе с ними еще и последнее отделение спецагентов, которое выжило в прошлый раз по той причине, что их просто не было.  
Мага с военными не было, но это не значило, что тот не появится в самый последний момент, а из этого следовало, что нападение каким-то образом надо будет проводить одновременно! И как это сделать? Впрочем, у него оставался единственный шанс — перебить всех сейчас, а после, пока военные будут готовиться к штурму, под Хенге играть роль якудза. А уж когда начнется штурм, просто захлопнуть ловушку. Оставалось надеяться, что клонов на все хватит, поскольку сам он в этот момент должен будет находиться рядом с военной базой, которую ему еще предстоит штурмовать. А ведь военным будет помогать еще и полиция, которая сейчас также медленно готовилась к штурму.  
Ситуация с каждым мигом становилась все лучше и лучше. И, как будто этого не хватало, те отморозки, которых пропустили во время чистки, собрались именно в эту ночь в одну большую толпу и сейчас шествовали по улицам, собираясь пока что на окраине города, но их уже все заметили. Наруто с каждым мигом начинало казаться, что это кто-то ими всеми просто управлял, раз все собрались именно сегодня. Но это не отменяло того, что, если он хочет запутать всех, ему придется действовать во всех направлениях, а это было невозможно! Чем-то придется пожертвовать. Для всяких отморозков хватит и полиции, а вот он сам будет ставить капкан на охотников.

Исходя из своих подсчетов, раньше, чем в половину пятого утра, солдаты не станут штурмовать завод, а также, как надеялся юноша, у отморозков не сорвет крышу раньше времени, и их удар придется примерно на этот же промежуток времени.  
«Ну что ж... поехали...» — одна мысленная команда, один развеявшийся клон, и все пришло в движение.

Несколько сотен клонов, что до этого долго выбирали позиции, неожиданно применили Хенге, и пока те, от кого спрятаться не получилось, пытались сообразить, что же происходит, напали, моментально вырезая всех, кто был у них на пути.  
Кто бы что ни говорил, но моментально вырезать несколько тысяч человек, будь ты хоть трижды шиноби, нереально, учитывая то, что все они находились в разных местах здания, а много клонов Наруто делать боялся. Да, их было почти две с половиной сотни, на эту сумму магические датчики не должны были среагировать. Да, клоны были намного сильнее обычных людей, но их было в шестнадцать раз меньше, чем людей на заводе, да и на прикрытие Мии была отправлена почти пятая часть из них.  
Именно по этой причине первый удар был нанесен по снайперам, а после и по патрулям, тем, что проходили почти под стенами. За наблюдение через камеры Узумаки не переживал, поскольку операторская подверглась атаке одновременно со снайперами. А вот дальше пришлось импровизировать, и помогало только то, что клоны могли моментально менять свой внешний вид. Была только одна проблема: они при этом создавали достаточно шума, чтобы их можно было заметить, особенно ночью, когда большая часть людей не спит и слегка нервничает.

«Вот еще один пункт в тренировках...» — подумал юноша, пробираясь в сторону, где находился отец Мии и сейчас разговаривал с главой Хаяси.

Известная народная мудрость, которая в этой стране почему-то называется законом Мёрфи: если что-нибудь может пойти не по плану, оно обязательно пойдет. Именно по этой причине джинчурики не был удивлен тому, что его клонов заметили и даже успели несколько раз выстрелить, развеивая тех, но клоны все равно выполнили свою работу, оставив после себя только трупы.

Если с самого начала юноша еще считал, что все это просто какая-то глупая случайность, то, сложив вместе все известные факты, выходило, что он все же был прав. Это просто была большая ловушка для него. И, судя по всему, агенты каким-то образом посчитали, что он совершит нападение именно на якудза, поскольку из переговоров, которые слушал единственный клон, находясь в главной машине, выходило, что все обо всем знали.  
Да, Наруто смущало то, что о нем ни разу не упомянули, а говорили в основном о войне банд, но ради этого не стали бы задействовать последний отряд охотников, а это значило, что он все же был прав. Учитывая ситуацию, ото всех можно было бы быстро избавиться, ведь всего-то и надо, что несколько десятков взрывных печатей да клонов, но вот беда — джинчурики слишком расслабился, и потому печатями он не занимался, и именно по этой причине ему придется ждать подходящего момента или самому этот момент организовать.

Юноше повезло, что не каждый из здесь присутствовавших носил с собой огнестрельное оружие, а арсенал был захвачен одним из первых, именно по этой причине его клоны до сих пор буквально прорезали себе путь вперед и, используя строительные гвозди, убивали всех, кто пытался оказать им сопротивление на дальней дистанции.  
Пожалуй, это даже можно было бы назвать резней, учитывая то, что обычные люди, особенно после всего, что видел в этом мире джинчурики, оказать сопротивление не могли. Но Наруто это уже не волновало, поскольку он добрался до кабинета, в котором спрятались несколько человек.  
Можно было бы использовать Расенган, да вот только от него будет столько шума, что с одинаковой эффективностью можно подорвать как взрыв-тэг, так и простую ручную гранту. Благо ни у кого из бандитов их с собой не было. Иначе бы вояки быстро поняли, что тут что-то не так. А ведь джинчурики пришлось оставлять несколько клонов, чтобы те позаботились о правильных данных, которые бы поступали военным. И пускай он не очень любил пытки, но это был единственный способ запугать наблюдавших.

Один рывок, несколько сильных ударов — и вот двери влетели в кабинет, откуда тут же донеслись звуки стрельбы, только вот их цели уже не было, а сам джинчурики, отправив строительные гвозди, тут же сорвался вперед, чтобы не попасть под обстрел. Да, пули ему почти ничего не сделают — проверено, но лучше все же перестраховаться.  
— А-а-а-а, это ты, ублюдок!.. — Оотани Акио оскалился, зажимая плечо, в котором торчал один из двух гвоздей, что попали в мужчину. Еще один вонзился ему в ногу.  
— Знаете, Акио-сан, я очень удивился, узнав, что это вы виноваты в похищении Мии, — спокойно произнес джинчурики, не сводя взгляда с мужчины, после чего одним ударом добил каким-то чудом уцелевшего Хаяси Джиро. — Я даже сначала подумал, что это все подстроила Анзу, но я был неправ...  
— Анзу? Эта сука? ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА... Да пускай она сгорит в огне Аматерасу! — Взглянув в глаза отцу Мии, юноша понял, что тот окончательно сошел с ума. — И откуда она только достала такого выродка, как ты?..  
Попытка поднять пистолет для выстрела была жестко пресечена, из-за чего Оотани Акио рухнул на пол без сознания. Все же он не имел права решать, что будет с ним.

На завершение зачистки завода у него ушло еще полчаса, поскольку выкурить всех бандитов оказалось очень сложно, не привлекая особого внимания. Все это происходило мимо Узумаки, поскольку он это время потратил на допрос членов клана «Черного Дракона», которые раскололись на удивление быстро. И судя по тому, что они наговорили, Анзу решили устранить, при этом все то время, что Ямамото наводила свои справки, за ней гонялся целый отряд и постоянно не успевал. Только чудом можно объяснить то, что этим было плевать на ту информацию, которую уже успела добыть Анзу, а также то, что догнали они её уже здесь.  
— И все из-за одного человека... — взглянув на Оотани Акио, скривился Узумаки, после чего потащил того вниз, где до сих пор находилась Мия.

 

*********

 

Хаяси Джиро был лидером группировки уже почти пятнадцать лет. Она досталась ему в наследство от отца, который в свое время очень неожиданно умер, что наделало переполоху в их рядах. И это не говоря уже о последовавшей войне группировок, в ходе которой он лишился более чем половины подчиненных и был вынужден бежать в Америку, где после и осел. Причем Джиро еще повезло, что он как-то раз озаботился такой возможностью и ему было куда бежать, поскольку многие такой возможности не имели.  
Но даже так их жизнь была далека от хорошей на новом месте, а первые годы свелись к почти не прекращающейся войне за место под солнцем. Ведь не один он такой умный, а учитывая то, что его группировка была сильно ослаблена после войны, слетевшиеся, словно стервятники, попытались их добить. Но у них ничего не получилось за то за время разборок, пока правительство США было сильно заинтересовано в своих войнах да продолжало разбирать наследие, доставшееся им от этих любителей водки и медведей.  
Самому Джиро было все равно и на русских, и на американцев, которых так рьяно ненавидел его отец. Впрочем, тот ненавидел и корейцев с китайцами. Последних, к слову, недолюбливал и сам Хаяси. Но важным было то, что вести дела в Америке старик ему не мешал, именно благодаря этому их группировка, хотя и потеряла в силе, все же выжила.

За годы жизни в этом городе Хаяси Джиро успел неплохо устроиться, как бы даже не лучше, чем главы двух других. Потом они просто поделили город, и все были довольны до недавнего времени. И причина была очень существенна, настолько, что все группировки разом позабыли обо всех прежних проблемах. Все же противостоять третьему по силе клану якудза они попросту не могли, даже учитывая количество подчиненных. Их бы попросту разбили, выбив командный состав, и, пока искали бы замену, обычных членов попросту бы раздавили.  
А тут еще такие мелкие неприятности в виде главной шпионки этого самого клана. Почему же мужчина, проживший не один десяток лет и имевший в своем подчинении более тысячи человек, был так спокоен? Ответ был крайне прост — это все было неважно. Учитывая то, что сама Ямамото Анзу являлась всего лишь ширмой, это означало только то, что информация по ним уже собрана, и следовало готовиться к возможному штурму их позиций.  
Впрочем, удар, что последовал вскоре, был действительно страшен. Три с небольшим сотни человек, вырезанные за короткий промежуток времени, да еще и так, чтобы этого никто не заметил, — это действительно навевало страх. А тут еще и информация от полицейских, что в городе появились агенты ФБР... События начинали закручиваться, и об этом было понятно всем заинтересованным личностям.  
Последующие события надолго отложились в памяти мужчины и, чего уж греха таить, испугали. Очень сильно испугали, настолько, что он даже отправил на другой конец страны свою семью и посоветовал так же сделать всем своим знакомым. Последующие чистки лишили его и всех остальных информаторов, которых вычисляли и сажали, скармливая самые безумные теории, но общественность в это верила, и правительство подобное устраивало.  
А после начались действительно неприятности: ФБР и полиция взялись за них всерьез, хотя в первое время и казалось, что про них забыли, из-за чего на свет показалось все то дерьмо, которое ни одна из группировок не контролировала. Хуже всего пришлось нейтральным территориям. Но вот только после организации первого пункта плана, последовал и второй, в ходе которого ему пришлось договариваться с другими главами. У них был единственный шанс — дать генеральный бой, лишь так они могли спасти хотя бы часть своего влияния. В противном случае их бы быстро перебили, как и всех других.

И вот когда все уже, казалось бы, подготовлено, и даже оружие собрано на самом крупной площадке для их величия, происходит нечто невероятное — на связь с ними выходит Оотани Акио.  
О, этого человека Джиро знал хотя бы по словам своих подчиненных и потому понимал, что здесь что-то не так. Ситуация стала выглядеть еще хуже, когда на переговоры с человеком, который был готов сдать ему тех тварей, кто был виноват в смерти его людей, заявились представители клана «Черного Дракона». Почему-то сразу же захотелось нажраться и набить кому-нибудь морду, но возраст уже давал о себе знать. Все, на что его тогда хватило, — вспомнить предков этого самого Оотани до самого начала. Но переговоры прошли успешно, хотя сам Хаяси и считал, что его где-то обводят вокруг носа, но три фуры с оружием — это весомый аргумент. Причем с оружием, которое должно было быть использовано для их уничтожения!  
И все это ради уничтожения Ямамото Анзу, которая пошла против своего клана. Хотя, как считал сам Джиро, та просто решила сыграть свою партию. А сведения об одном интересном юноше ему подтвердили. Во всяком случае, все, что касалось уничтожения его людей. Этого мальчишку надо было также уничтожить. А за это им предоставлялся шанс выжить в предстоящей мясорубке. Шансов победить у них не было, но вот оружие могло помочь выжить в самом начале.  
Зачем же понадобилась дочь Оотани, Джиро так и не понял, вернее, отказывался понимать, поскольку, если поверить словам этого сумасшедшего, а его глаза красноречиво говорили об этом, хладнокровный убийца-ребенок привязался к этой мелкой и неважной девчонке. Вот в это уже было невозможно поверить.  
Да вот только Хаяси в очередной раз ошибся и понял он это, когда увидел подростка, который ворвался в их кабинет, и это уже после начала зачистки завода. Больше мужчина осознать ничего не успел — его жизнь была прервана.

 

********

 

За прошедшее с возвращения Наруто в город время Оотани Мия поняла многое, в частности то, что у этого милого паренька очень тяжелая рука и быть выпоротой ей не очень понравилось. Во всяком случае, в таком варианте, поскольку её тетушка умудрялась провести все так, что сама девушка начинала даже забываться от удовольствия. Что еще сказать — у Анзу-оба-сан талант!  
Да вот только даже этот факт не заставил Мию с самого начала поверить в то, что ей говорили. Она была простой девушкой, и все то, о чем говорила Ямамото, для неё было непонятно. Да что говорить, если она в первое время даже не пыталась запоминать? Да, потом её, конечно, заставили это сделать, но принять подобного девушка так и не смогла.  
Но время все расставило по своим местам. Её взгляд на Узумаки начал меняться, и в первую очередь этому способствовала, как ни странно, школа, которую она продолжала посещать. Что называется — найди десять отличий. И ведь этого бы она даже сама не заметила, если бы тетушка не ткнула носом. Но вот после возвращения Наруто-куна она начала наблюдать за ним, когда было время, и с каждым днем начинала только осознавать, о чем ей говорили.  
Поведение Узумаки от других парней отличалось как небо и земля! Во всяком случае, сейчас, хотя в самом начале она и не была уверена. Движения блондина вызывали здоровое опасение, но на них девушка обратила внимание далеко не сразу, хотя, опять же, не без помощи тетушки, которая чуть ли не прямым текстом сказала, куда ей следует смотреть. Да и сам взгляд на мир различался очень сильно, именно по этой причине Мия старалась вести себя так, как того хотела Ямамото Анзу-оба-сан.  
Сама Оотани была далеко не дурой и потому, когда пришлось сложить все имеющиеся данные, а также немного поспрашивать учителей в школе, осознала, что то, к чему её готовили, было намного выгоднее, чем то, что её ожидало, особенно в этой стране, если бы не появился этот наглый блондин. Она поняла, чего от неё хотели добиться, хотя некоторое время и ревновала к мелкой Вильгельмине, которая явно была к Узумаки ближе, чем сама Мия. Да и одобрение от самого Наруто ей хотелось заслужить, именно по этой причине она вела себя довольно вызывающе, из-за чего иногда происходили забавные случаи. А уж ходить голой по дому, пытаясь спровоцировать Узумаки, было вообще необходимо хотя бы тогда, когда не было гостей.  
Причиной же всего этого было то, что она сама свои тренировки не забросила, видимо, наследие тётушки давало о себе знать, и потому успела много чего услышать от Лауры и Луизы. В том числе и то, как они превозносили одного мелкого наглеца на почве постели! Кхм, так стыдно ей еще не было никогда. Ровно до момента, когда через пять минут после этого младшая начала повествовать, в каких позах хозяин Наруто, и никак иначе, брал её в ванной. Давайте скажем прямо: поверить в это было трудно, хотя она и пыталась его спровоцировать, даже несмотря на небольшой страх, что остался от прошлого раза. Но тогда она была и сама виновата...

Так и проходили её дни — учеба, подготовка, подтрунивание над Вилл и иногда попытки вывести Наруто на чистую воду. Она себя готовила к той роли, что была выбрана ей Анзу-оба-сан. Не без помощи близнецов, которых готовили явно для роли личных служанок Узумаки. Так, по крайней мере, показалось девушке. Также эта парочка подчинялась её приказам, если те не были совершенно глупыми, и продолжали совершенствовать в ублажении пока только в теории да с практикой на игрушках, но и ей немного помогали.  
И пускай Мия так и не смогла принять того, чего от неё хотели сейчас, учитывая то, что и пойти ей некуда, да умение Ямамото Анзу, это был лишь вопрос времени, когда она одного милого голубоглазого блондина будет называть хозяином. Ну, произойдет это через пару лет, а не сейчас, девушка не видела особой проблемы, именно потому продолжала немного издеваться над Наруто-куном.  
Так продолжалось до одного важного события в её жизни.

Этим днем Мия как всегда возвращалась домой уже известным ей путем и ни о чем не думала. Ни о чем важном, поскольку о продолжении тренировок она и так догадывалась, а когда оба-сан вернулась, лишь подтвердила все то, о чем думала Оотани. К этому она уже тоже успела себя подготовить, что было вполне логично, ведь тот выбор, который у неё был, и выбором-то не был.  
Когда есть выбор между тем, что жутко не нравится, плохой и очень плохой альтернативой, а также смертью, выбрать первый из предложенных вариантов является логичным поступком. Вот и Мия так же для себя решила, поскольку в возможность того, что Анзу сможет добиться своего, не сомневалась. Даже если Узумаки и пугал ту до дрожи, оба-сан все равно старше блондина, и у неё была великолепная практика, и потому она все равно сможет добиться своего в отношении неё, а так у самой Мии была хотя бы небольшая защита.  
И вот, пока девушка была погружена в свои мысли, в который раз сравнивая поведение обычных подростков и Наруто, а также его движения со знакомыми вояками отца, её банальнейшим образом похитили. Такого девушка никак не могла ожидать и потому серьезно испугалась ровно до того момента, пока не оказалась в каком-то подвале, куда её притащили.

— Ну наконец-то они тебя привели!  
Столь знакомый голос серьезно смутил Мию, особенно сейчас, когда она была немного напугана произошедшим, да еще и ничего не видела из-за мешка на голове.  
— О-отец?..  
Да, было глупо надеяться на то, что отец тут действительно был, да и голос мог быть просто похожим, но надеяться никто не запрещал.  
— Да, это я!.. — В тот же миг с её головы сорвали черную тряпку, и она поняла, что находилась в довольно просторном помещении, в самом центре, да еще и будучи привязанной к стулу. — Знаешь, я так скучал по тебе в последнее время...  
Мия вздрогнула, когда этот человек прикоснулся к ней. Нет, она и раньше знала, что у её отца с головой что-то не то, да и ненавидела она его изрядно, ведь было за что, но подобного поведения от него она не ожидала.  
— Мог бы просто позвонить или прийти...  
Учитывая то, что Оотани Акио буквально сбежал из квартиры, оставив её наедине с Анзу, это был бы удивительный поступок. Правда вот, тетушка, судя по всему, знала, где находился её отец, но ничего не говорила и не делала.  
— После того как моя собственная дочь продалась этой твари Ямамото? — Пощечина была болезненной, но, учитывая то, через что ей пришлось пройти, девушка лишь презрительно скривилась да плюнула в стоявшего перед ней мужчину. — Тварь!..  
— А не ты ли просто так меня отдал?..  
Сколь бы сильно Мия ни старалась сдержаться, но голос её все же выдал.  
— Знаешь, я отдал тебя «Черному Дракону», а не этой помешанной твари... — Оотани Акио все продолжал и продолжал говорить, а сама Мия начинала бояться того, что с ней будет дальше. — И вот теперь ты здесь! Вместе с семьей!  
— Уймись уже, Акио, — произнес человек, на которого девушка ранее не обратила внимания. — Иди и проветрись. По возвращении домой тебя ждет курс восстановления...  
— Хм? Да, да, хорошо... — Во взгляде человека, которого она совсем недавно называла отцом, она не увидела ничего от человека, которым тот когда-то был.  
— Ну а мы с тобой поговорим...

Нельзя сказать, что жизнь Оотани Мии была ужасной, а уж умея сравнивать, то до момента появления в их доме Ямамото Анзу сама девушка могла бы назвать её терпимой. Да, денег особо не водилось, но они все же имелись. Друзей не было, а отец иногда бил, хотя этим мало кого можно удивить. Еще у неё умерла мама, но для многих и это не повод, чтобы пожалеть маленькую девочку, которая иногда оставалась в школе и тихо плакала где-нибудь в уголке, пока была маленькой. Да и кому еще она была интересна, кроме как отцу?  
Но шло время, девочка взрослела, менялся и её характер, появились стержень и собственное мнение, от которого отец и пытался её избавить, но она жила действительно неплохо, особенно учитывая тех детей её возраста, которых она иногда видела на улицах. Да, сравнивая себя с ними, она понимала, что с ней еще все хорошо. Ну, а то, что далеко от идеала... Так рядом с ним жили единицы, у которых было много денег.  
Пока проходило её взросление, Мия многое осознавала и начинала желать. И если когда-то она просто мечтала о том, чтобы к ней вернулась мама, а после — на неё нормально смотрел отец, то при взрослении все это уходило на второй план. Она хотела красивой жизни и любящего мужа в будущем, а сейчас — хотя бы доброго мальчика. Да и попробовать некоторые вещи ей безумно хотелось. Но всего этого не было! Из-за отца и его позиции на неё многие косо поглядывали, и это не считая одной определенной стервы, с которой у неё одно время была небольшая война. Денег в семье стало хватать едва-едва, но даже так все было еще относительно в порядке, пока сама Мия верила в то, что после школы сможет куда-то пробиться. Немножечко наивные мысли, но чего еще можно было ожидать от неё за неделю до того, как их дом посетила Анзу-оба-сан?  
Потом же ситуация изменилась. С каждым днем петля на её шее затягивалась все туже и туже, пока в один из вечеров не появился один милый блондин, и жизнь все расставила по своим местам. Именно тогда, в тот вечер, когда отец от неё фактически отказался, зародилось зерно ненависти. А позже благодаря Ямамото оно было взращено, старательно поливаемое информацией, которую ей предоставляла сама Анзу, рассказывая о пристрастиях отца в выборе партнеров.  
Распустились же последствия действий Оотани Акио именно в этот день, пока сама Мия вела немного странный разговор с мужчиной из клана, которому вроде как должна принадлежать Анзу-оба-сан. На деле же из этого разговора удалось выяснить лишь то, что её и правда в свое время как-то направляли в обучении. Да и о том, что же её ждет, девушка смогла понять, отчего очень сильно разозлилась, но сделать ничего не смогла, особенно после одного мягкого касания, от которого её скрутило в судорогах боли.

— Тц... какая предусмотрительная девочка... — Мужчина, который за все время разговора даже не назвал своего имени, встал и повернулся в сторону парочки в похожих костюмах. — Эта плутовка перестраховалась. У неё стоит блок, здесь ломать бессмысленно.  
— Ну, малышка Анзу всегда была умной девочкой, — ответил тот из пары, кто был немного постарше. — Однако хорошо приготовилась, раз смогла за такой короткий срок поставить блок.  
— Гипноз и наркотики, — спокойно произнес «следователь», как про себя его окрестила девушка. — Ничего нового. Хотя поставила и правда на совесть, или эта мелкая ей помогла это сделать. В противном случае уже бы все рассказала.  
— Что, неприятно, когда ученица носом в дерьмо окунает? — Эти двое разговаривали так, словно никого другого в этом помещении не было. — Ну ничего, скоро её поймаем, и ты сможешь поговорить. Кенджи-кун, проследи, чтобы нашу собственность горячие головы не попортили...  
Сказав это, двое старших ушли, а она осталась одна с десятком человек, да еще и кляп приобрела.

Если бы Мия оказалась в подобной ситуации немногим раньше, то точно бы начала плакать и пытаться вырваться, а еще бы определенно перестала думать головой от страха. Но после тренировок Ямамото пережить подобное стало значительно легче, особенно учитывая то, насколько же был неудобным стул. Если немного повертеться, можно вполне сносно устроиться, чтобы тело не затекало. А если еще и применить пару методик по медитации, то время пролетало незаметно.  
Боялась ли Мия? Да, но скорее не того, что с ней мог сделать десяток парней, а того, что с ней будет в том случае, если её не спасут, на что надежды было мало. Учитывая то, что с помощью неё собрались подготовить ловушку, да еще и с неизвестным количеством человек в засаде, рассчитывать на удачный исход почему-то не получалось.  
И пока глупый разум ей твердил, что её уже не спасут и следует пытаться придумать способ, как можно сбежать, ведь перебираться в Японию она никак не желала, сердце ей говорило другое. Почему-то где-то в глубине души она была уверена в том, что её обязательно спасут, несмотря ни на что. Может быть, причина была в той небольшой татуировке, которую нанес ей Наруто чуть ниже пупка. Или еще в чем-нибудь... Это было неважно, ведь сердцем она верила в то, что её спасут. Хотела верить.

Шло время, но ничего не происходило, кроме разве что того факта, что ей притащили ведро для удовлетворения нужд. И пускай подобное вызывало отвращение и какой-то протест где-то глубоко, девушка даже не пискнула, лишь гневным взглядом прошлась по собравшимся мужчинам, часть из которых за ней с интересном наблюдала. Было немного противно, но Мия прикусила губу и решила молчать во что бы то ни стало. Покормить её также никто не додумался.  
Из-за того, что Мия находилась явно под землей, да еще и в помещении, в которое свет с улицы вообще не проникал, она могла только гадать, сколько же сейчас времени, но, учитывая несколько фактов, таких как голод, желание спать и смена её сторожей, она смогла догадаться, что уже наступила ночь. По идее, попытаться сбежать можно было сейчас, и рассчитать, что здесь не слишком много людей, если учесть только количество её охранников, у неё подобное точно не получится! Даже если она сможет быстро разобраться со всеми узлами. Все, что ей по-прежнему оставалось делать, — сидеть, надеяться и ждать.

И, когда Мия уже прикрыла глаза, пытаясь немного подремать, выбрав наиболее удобную позу на стуле из возможных для неё, послышались немного мерзкий шум и тихий вскрик, а также несколько хлопков. И, стоило ей только осмотреться, девушка подумала, что она, видимо, все же уснула, поскольку в помещении находилась куча клонов Узумаки, а часть стояла у выхода.  
Еще не совсем понимая, что происходит, Мия перевела свой взгляд к двери и от увиденного замерла. В следующий миг Оотани уже скрючилась на стуле и блевала, благо кляп с неё сорвать успели. Для обычной девушки представшая пред её глазами картина была ужасна и отвратительна, из-за чего все нутро просилось наружу ровно так же, как у тех покойников. От этих мыслей девушку опять скрючило.

А ведь ситуация и правда выглядела немного жутковато или напоминала какой-то дешевый из-за своих декораций ужастик. Темное помещение, которое освещала всего парочка не очень сильных ламп. Помещение, к слову, чистотой не страдало, наверное, с момента своей постройки. В его центре находилась привязанная к стулу девушка, которая уже начала дремать, но вот все поменялось. Появились копии мальчишки, которого она знала, их довольно много, и они стояли практически везде, в темноте отсвечивая своими красноватыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками. А стоявшие возле двери копии были покрыты чем-то красным. И, словно бы специально, копии одного милого и доброго временами блондина разошлись, открыв вид на мертвые тела, часть из которых была расчленена или вообще образовала две отдельные половинки. И кровь, кровь повсюду. Она была на копиях, которые чему-то улыбались, на их лицах, одежде и волосах; она была на полу и стенах, и даже одна из двух лампочек была запачкана ею.

— Доброй ночи, Мия-тян... — Возможно, только возможно, если бы это говорила какая-нибудь другая копия, девушка бы так не отреагировала, но говорившей была копия, которая была больше всего покрыта кровью и безумно улыбалась. — Эм, ой? — Оотани опять скрючило.  
— Идиот... — послышалось со всех сторон. — Мы пошли дальше, и ты идешь с нами.  
— Эй! — копия в крови возмущалась. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы её просто накачали наркотиками, дабы выведать то, что она могла и не знать.  
— Вы знаете, что делать. — Несколько копий кивнуло, и вот в один миг они пропали, только двери, ведущие куда-то вглубь здания, начали закрываться. — Ну что, Мия-тян, как ты тут? — Теперь копия, что к ней обращалась, была чистой. Это немного помогало, правда, только тело непроизвольно вздрогнуло.  
— К-кто ты?  
Говорить было трудно, а во рту до сих пор был привкус желчи. И Мия старалась не смотреть в ту сторону, где лежали десять тел... а нет, девять, одного тащили к другой двери, которая вела, судя по всему, в еще какое-то помещение. Выжившим и был тот самый Кенджи, который вернулся присматривать за ней не так давно.  
— Ну, как ты, наверное, уже могла заметить, клон Узумаки Наруто, — почесывая голову в столь знакомом жесте, произнес этот клон. — Ой, да ты не бойся, теперь все в порядке! — В следующий миг её руки освободили.  
— А что... — договорить Оотани не смогла — из той комнатушки послышался нечеловеческий вопль, из-за чего девушка побледнела.  
— Ну вот за что мне достались такие идиоты? — Возмущение оставшихся копий было проигнорировано. — Давай, Мия-тян, пора вставать...  
Ноги её не держали, но Оотани почему-то поставила себе задачу во что бы то ни стало подняться. Мозг отказывался принимать новую реальность, но запах, этот отвратительный запах говорил о том, что это реальность. И куча копий Узумаки с этими жуткими глазами, и трупы... Бросив взгляд в ту сторону, Мия резко отвернулась, зажав себе рот ладонями, однако, несмотря на это, она успела заметить, как вспыхнуло что-то вроде пленки в проходе.  
Следующие несколько минут она пыталась прийти в себя, да вот только звуки из той комнатушки, где, судя по всему, допрашивали Кенджи, которого она уже невольно начала немного жалеть, а также звуки того, как с прохода убирались мертвецы, спокойствия не добавляли. Звуки того, как тело или его часть со смачным чавканьем встречались со стеной, вызывали только желание поскорее еще раз проблеваться.  
Но долго так продолжаться не могло, и все то время, что Мия старательно пыталась прийти в себя, каким-то образом продолжая нормально соображать, наверняка без Анзу-оба-сан не обошлось, клон Наруто стоял перед ней, виновато улыбаясь. Вот только взгляд этих жутких красных глаз все портил.  
«Может быть, он демон? Ха-ха, тогда бы это все объяснило...» — сильная пощечина, из-за которой Оотани чуть не полетела на пол, привела её в чувство.  
— Прости, Мия-тян, но мне не хочется, чтобы у тебя началась истерика, — клон виновато улыбнулся. — А теперь нам пора...  
Мия позволила себя вывести из комнаты, в которой стало невозможно дышать, она даже глаза закрыла, чтобы не видеть всего того, что было вокруг, но, когда проходила на выход, услышала, как под её ногами что-то хлюпало. Что именно, не имело смысла спрашивать.  
Оотани очень надеялась на то, что как только они выйдут, то все будет в порядке. Сейчас она старалась не думать, кто же такой Узумаки Наруто, да и неважно это в подобной ситуации, но мысли в голове после пощечины начали поднимать голову, и все они требовали ответов. Когда Мия открыла глаза, замерла на месте, будучи не в силах поверить, что кровь может просто стекать по лестнице, словно вода. Несколько человек были зарублены между этажами, и это именно их кровь стекала вниз по ступеням.  
— А... что?..  
Наверное, ей просто хотелось верить в то, что здесь было не слишком много людей, но реальности всегда было плевать на мысли и чувства обычных людей.  
— Эм, видишь ли, Мия-тян, здесь было много плохих парней. — Клон сам себе покивал, а после улыбнулся столь знакомой улыбкой, от которой её вновь бросило в дрожь, ведь было отчетливо видно удлинившиеся клыки. Кажется, именно сейчас она поняла, чего же испугались Лаура и Луиза. — А теперь пойдем, не будем заставлять основу ждать, да и у нас осталось не так много времени...  
В дальнейшем Мия не смела закрывать глаза и даже смогла сдерживать себя от того, чтобы вновь не блевануть желчью, ведь виды вокруг были действительно жуткие. Но, даже если она считала так, реальность вновь преподнесла ей сюрприз, поскольку, когда они вышли на улицу, на заснеженной ночной земле все было покрыто кровью. Тел не было, было только очень много крови; казалось, что весь снег решил поменять свой цвет. Спрашивать, что же здесь произошло, уже не имело смысла.  
Но, пока они шли в сторону какого-то еще здания на территории завода, о котором в свое время ходило столько слухов, что-то в девушке менялось. Может быть, это было связано с теми уроками Анзу-оба-сан или же с ней самой, Мия не знала, но с каждым шагом она приходила в себя все больше и больше. Да, вокруг было целое море тел, а кровь уже хлюпала под ногами, но это ведь не значит, что она не должна держать себя в руках? Она ведь уже выбрала свой путь!  
«Вот только правильный ли он?» — именно такие мысли крутились у неё в голове, пока девушка вместе с клоном подходила к концу своего пути.

 

***********

**  
_9 февраля 2003_  
**

Узумаки Наруто сидел на крыше и вглядывался в творившийся в районе порта хаос, если так можно сказать. Ну а как еще охарактеризовать судорожную попытку воссоздать все так, как и было чуть более месяца назад до того, как он туда пришел и все взорвал? С одной стороны, глупость, учитывая количество портовых городов в этой стране, а с другой — увидев несколько примеров в своей жизни, таких как Гато, юноша понимал, из-за чего многие влиятельные в этой стране люди готовы пеной плеваться от ярости, ведь мимо них проходят такие деньги!  
Но все это было неважно по той простой причине, что самого джинчурики волновало отнюдь не это, а несколько человек, которые старательно подрывали атмосферу спокойствия в городе. После отъезда Вилл делать стало все равно нечего, а его клоны и до этого только и делали, что проверяли город на любой признак опасности или же просто искали что-нибудь интересное. Именно они и обнаружили мага, который должен был быть мертв. Именно они и обнаружили, что ситуацию в городе накаляли те самые люди, что охотились на него. Причина до сих пор не была ясна юноше.  
Да, после возвращения все, чем Наруто был занят, — проводил почти все свое время с Вилл и ничуть об этом не жалел, но это не значит, что он не отслеживал обстановку в городе. И то, что его клоны узнали, сильно не нравилось Узумаки, поскольку он никак не мог понять, зачем они все это делают. Нет, конечно же, он узнал, в чем дело, во всяком случае, официальную версию и то, что говорили простым исполнителям, если те все же решались задавать вопросы. Причиной называли избавление от якудза, а также всех остальных преступных элементов, которые еще не успели разбежаться и их еще не схватили.  
Но если взглянуть на ситуацию, ни разу не поверив в то, что говорят, то все становилось понятно — искали именно его. Ну а кого еще они могут так усиленно искать? Да, агенты под предводительством мага и правда накаляли атмосферу в городе, что привело к естественным реакциям со стороны всякого сброда. Однако если бы перед агентами и правда стояла заявленная цель, они бы не стали страдать такой фигней, а просто пришли да всех повязали! Вон после взрыва, устроенного им, как зашевелились, и плевать всем было на кошельки на законы. Приходили, вязали, судили да отправляли в тюрьмы.  
Но Узумаки так и не смог понять, зачем держать такое количество в тюрьмах, да еще и кормить их с налогов обычных людей. Преступников было ну очень много. Это ведь столько дармовой рабочей силы! Стоит только вспомнить страну Волн да тех тварей, что измывались над людьми и пытались разрушить мост, а после под прицелами арбалетов помогали строить этот самый мост. Ну а те, кто плохо работал, получали живительный болт, а после медленно подыхал или уходил на дно к рыбкам. Ну, учитывая то, что из вчерашних крестьян стрелки никакие, то вот и получалось, что болт может прилететь в руку, ногу или голову. А может и в тело — оно большое, и повезет, если ничего важного не заденет, потому как в противном случае эти работники летели с моста кормить рыбок. А те, кто все же выживал, до берега не доплывали — Какаши-сенсей на них учил правильно кидать сенбоны.  
А теперь вопрос! Почему бы и здесь так не сделать? Ну а что? Копать поле или рубить деревья они вполне способны, и хотя бы понятно, за что еду получают. И, смотря на все это, Наруто понимал, что та причина, которая распространена среди агентов и полиции, всего лишь дезинформация и очередная ловушка на него. И с этим надо было что-то делать, но сперва стоило дождаться эту чертову Анзу.

Несмотря на то, что его встреча с Вилл была омрачена произошедшим событием, он сам не унывал и хорошо проводил время, пытаясь научить девочку всему, что было жизненно необходимо. Ради этого пришлось серьезно напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, что ему говорили в Академии и после. В результате пускай и с трудом, но Наруто смог вспомнить все, что касалось тренировок куноичи, а также тренировок в принципе.  
И потому все же решился исполнить просьбу подруги, а заодно посмотреть, на что же способна эта самая магия. Учитывая то, что сам Узумаки использовал сильно облегченный комплекс, который сенсей Густобровика преподавал Тентен, то результаты и правда были поразительными. Но еще более поразительным было то, что джинчурики смог все это запомнить! Да и причина у этого была довольно простая — соперничество! Когда уже после завершения эпопеи с бабулей Цунаде этот засранец Учиха пришел в себя и даже восстановился, Гай-сенсей и Какаши-сенсей устроили совместную тренировку. Тренировка посвящалась «воссоединению», поскольку примерно в одно время с Учихой оклемался и Ли после операции. Сакура-тян была на последнем месте, немножечко собираясь помирать, но быстро пришла в себя, когда Густобровик пообещал, что после завершения случившегося дурдома отнесет ту домой и даже сделает ей массаж. Харуно на удивление быстро пришла в себя, а после стала уклоняться непонятно от чего, но споткнулась и приложилась головой о корень дерева, на этом она выбыла из соревнований.  
Сам Узумаки пускай и подрывался все время что-то делать, но по сравнению с Ли был тише воды и ниже травы. Тем обиднее было проиграть тому, поскольку даже Узумаки не мог справиться с теми нагрузками, которые возложил на себя Густобровик, стоило ему только встать с койки. Это было обидно, но, учитывая «силу юности», чей огонь пылал в их сердцах, сам блондин нагрузки на своих тренировках все же увеличил.  
Знания анатомии, а также увиденная тренировка, плюс немного помощи от одного блохастого коврика, который его в последнее время все время старался убить, порыкивая что-то про вселенскую справедливость и «взятие ответственности», наверное, бедняга от одиночества немножечко поехал крышей, и потому его надо будет чаще навещать, серьезно помогли в тренировках. А уж понять, на что способна магия, было намного важнее. И было даже немного удивительно, как сама Вилл быстро привыкала к нагрузкам, правда, через несколько дней пришлось замедлить увеличение нагрузок, поскольку тело, судя по всему, подошло к границе, и приходилось медленно и постепенно их расширять. С чакрой все это было намного проще и быстрее, но и магия была довольно интересна в плане тренировок.

 

— М? О, Мия-тян, ты как раз вовремя! — Узумаки, у которого глаза были разных цветов (левый — красный, а правый —голубой), был явно чем-то занят, раз заметил их, только когда клон привлек его внимание.  
«А ведь раньше он всегда знал, если с ним рядом кто-нибудь был...»  
Эта и еще многие странности юноши сейчас находили какое-то свое объяснение, большая часть из которых сводилась к тому, что сам Наруто не кто иной, как демон, за эту теорию было больше всего голосов, но, даже если и не так, что это меняло? В их мире, если поверить старым сказкам, когда-то была магия, так, может быть, Узумаки просто какой-то странный маг. Этот вариант также отлично подходил под эту ситуацию. Однако все это было уже неважно, поскольку ей показали слишком многое! В фильмах о подобном знают либо союзники, либо трупы, и сейчас, судя по всему, все и решится. Или это был очередной заскок оглушенного разума?  
— Если хочешь поговорить с отцом, то он там, — указал рукой юноша за дверь, после чего тут же вернулся к каким-то картам.  
«Значит, это и есть испытание? — разум явно был оглушен и не до конца доводил правильные выводы до своей владелицы, которая на деревянных ногах проследовала в кабинет, на который было указано чуть раньше. — И этого человека я называла отцом?»  
Смотря на безумца, который сейчас извивался на полу, будучи связанным, Мия никак не могла поверить, что когда-то и правда так было. А еще девушке было очень больно и обидно от того, что отец так просто от неё отказался. Ей хотелось отомстить, а тут еще и такая проверка.  
«Хи-хи-хи... Ну что же, Мия, ты ведь уже все выбрала... — Оотани стало почему-то смешно от нынешней ситуации. Какая же она все-таки была наивная! — Ну так вперед, действуй, докажи, что ты все решила!..» — в этот миг девушке было даже немного интересно, что же с её внутренним ангелом сделал тот демон, который нашептывал эти мысли ей. Впрочем, все это уже не имело значения.  
Оружия вокруг было вполне себе достаточно, и с ним девушка умела обращаться, пускай и не совсем хорошо, но знаний, что же делать с заряженным пистолетом, у неё хватало. Рука почему-то немного подрагивала, когда она навела пистолет на голову человека, который, если верить Анзу-оба-сан, давно все выбрал за неё и даже ничего не объяснил. Вот она встретилась взглядом с Оотани Акио, который замер и сейчас не сводил своего взгляда не с неё, а с пистолета! Почему-то именно это ударило в гонг, призывая к действию сильнее всего, а рука с пистолетом перестала дрожать.

БАНГ!

 

**********

 

В тот миг, когда прозвучал выстрел из кабинета, Наруто пытался понять, где же лучше все будет устроить засаду, да и получится ли у него это сделать. Опыт клонов, сражавшихся в порту, достался ему, и потому Узумаки вполне оценивал свои шансы на успех данного мероприятия. Справиться с такой толпой военных, которые после будут наверняка гоняться за ним, надо было в один присест. Но было слишком много проблем, начиная с того, что военные чрезвычайно превосходили по количеству!

БАНГ!

Звук выстрела буквально вырвал джинчурики из его мыслей, после чего он повернулся в сторону той комнаты, где, по идее, Мия-тян должна была поговорить со своим отцом. Он не стал его убивать, но крепко связал, чтобы тот точно не смог выбраться и Мия-тян смогла с ним поговорить. Хотя, на взгляд самого Узумаки, тот был безумным, да вот только память клонов указывала на наркотики, какие-то специфические наркотики, которые тот принимал последний месяц. Эту информацию он также получил, пока ожидал.  
Ворвавшись же в комнату, он застыл на месте, смотря на девушку, которая с каким-то странно отстраненным лицом уставилась на труп своего отца, при этом твердо держа пистолет. Вот прошло несколько секунд, и Оотани повернулась к нему, и юноша вздрогнул, поняв, что девушку волновал явно не тот факт, что она только что убила своего отца.  
— М-мия, зачем?  
Нет, такое, конечно же, бывало, но обычно о подобном юноша узнавал уже через несколько дней после произошедшего и потому не мог спросить, в чем же причина.  
— М? А разве это не было вашим испытанием, господин?  
Слегка отстраненный голос и оружие в руке Оотани вызывали неприятные мысли.  
«Да выруби ты её! Не видишь, что ли, что девочка слегка тронулась умом?!» — рык лиса стал полной неожиданностью.  
— Нет, я просто хотел, чтобы ты решила его судьбу... — потрясённо проговорил Узумаки, поскольку в его голове не укладывалось произошедшее. Да это равносильно тому, что добрая и милая Хината-тян будет крыть всех матом похлеще, чем работники, когда строили мост в стране Волн.  
— Эм... — Девушка почесала голову оружием, которое так и не выпустила из руки, а оно ведь заряженное! — Господин, а он был нужен вам?  
Блондин отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Тогда я выполнила ваше пожелание.  
— Эм... да... — Наруто наконец взял себя в руки и решил действовать, а не ждать у моря погоды, поскольку один из клонов его только что обрадовал тем, что конвой военных почти въехал в город, а другой клон сообщил о начале погромов. — А теперь ты не могла бы положить пистолет, поскольку он сейчас тут не нужен, а нам ещё надо добраться до отеля?  
— Конечно, хозяин.  
Девушка явно была чему-то рада, вот только опыта у блондина не хватало понять, с чем же это связано. В следующий миг пистолет, так нервировавший юношу (вдруг Мия-тян случайно нажмет на курок?), был сброшен на стол.  
— А теперь пойдем...

Думать о том, что же он будет делать, не было времени, поскольку стоило немедленно увести отсюда Мию-тян, а клоны же из тех, что остались, будут действовать по самому простому плану. Все же самому джинчурики было важно уничтожить только тот самый третий отряд спецов, а на всех остальных ему было плевать. Простые военные могут даже не знать о нем, но перестраховаться все же не помешает. Ну, а если кто-нибудь все же выживет, пережив засаду, это уже будет неважно, поскольку их в городе не будет.  
В том, чтобы засада имела наибольший успех, им поможет треть того оружия, что было собрано на базе. Благо, что после того как Узумаки додумался поставить экранирующий барьер, то смог призвать большее количество клонов, и те очень быстро не только добили всех, но еще и собрали оружие.  
Смотря на дело рук своих клонов, прежде чем прыгнуть на ближайшую крышу, не забыв применить технику сокрытия, Наруто невольно вспомнил разговоры с Хатаке.

 

_**Воспоминание** _

— Какаши-сенсей, почему вы считаете, что крестьяне нам ничем не смогут помочь? — Сакура действительно не понимала этого, да и Наруто вместе с ней за компанию.  
А дело происходило на одной из миссий почти сразу же после того, как бабулю Цунаде назначили Хокаге. После нападения Коноха понесла потери, и надо было срочно затыкать все дыры, именно по этой причине вся седьмая команда бегала по заданиям, почти не отдыхая.  
— Ну почему же, — джонин взглянул на небо, после чего вновь посмотрел на свою команду, — они смогут стать хорошей смазкой для клинков врага. — И улыбнулся глазом.  
— Н-но как же?! — еще помня о том, что было в стране Волн, был возмущен Узумаки. — Ведь если им дать арбалеты...  
Говоря откровенно, Наруто не слишком нравились люди в этой деревне, но его долг состоял в их защите. Хотя сам джинчурики искренне не понимал, как можно защитить тех, кто сам себя не хочет защищать. Они же ведь прогнутся под любого бандита, который попадет к ним в деревню. Ну, и еще он жутко не хотел случайно потерять свои кунаи, а ведь такой шанс определенно был. Из-за старого извращенца у него почти не осталось денег, которые тот потратил на свой сбор информации, а ведь на них он их хотел приобрести новое оружие!  
— Наруто, в этой деревне есть всего четыре арбалета, да и луков не так много. — Хатаке явно был занят своей книгой больше, чем объяснением. — А теперь представь, что будет с этими людьми, если до них доберутся вражеские генины...  
— Пф!.. — "Мистер пафосное эмо" никак не мог подобное не прокомментировать.  
— Вот-вот, Саске-кун правильно говорит!  
Это был полный разгром!  
— Наруто, — печально вздохнув, джонин все же перестал читать, — видишь ли, в чем дело... Ты же видел, что сделал почти мертвый Забуза на мосту? — Джинчурики кивнул. — Поверь, он тогда и сам двигался с трудом. А теперь представь, что будет с обычными крестьянами, которые оружия-то в своей жизни страшнее ножа не держали, если, к примеру, Саске надо будет с ними расправиться ради выполнения миссии.  
В тот миг юноша обиженно надулся и засопел, недовольно поглядывая на Учиху, который высокомерно ухмылялся.  
— Противостоять шиноби, во всяком случае, таким молодым и неопытным, как вы, могут только самураи! — припечатал Хатаке. — Военные всегда опаснее гражданских и простых бандитов. А сколь легко с ними справляется даже Сакура, ты мог и сам полюбоваться. А в той команде генины опытные, и потому, поверь мне, даже если они не притащат с собой всякий сброд, без всякой помощи вы справитесь быстрее. А обычных людей, если вы вздумаете по глупости своей отвлекаться для их защиты, тем самым подставляя себя, они вырежут так же легко, как вы очищаете мир от всякой падали. А если делать этого не будете, но с ними будут разбойники, то их перебьют уже они.

_**Конец воспоминания** _

 

Обдумывая сейчас тот эпизод своей жизни, джинчурики вынужден был вновь согласиться с тем, что так оно действительно и было. Обычные люди ничего не стоили против шиноби. Сам Наруто ни разу не встречался с самураями, но вот с теми, кто умеет использовать мечи, встречи были. И надо признать, что они были не очень приятными. И, даже сравнивая бандитов в его мире и здесь, на Земле, сравнение выходило в пользу тех, что остались дома, поскольку они были более умелыми. Из тех, что уже давно промышляют на дорогах.  
А уж профессионализм военных этого мира был явно выше, чем в его родном. Они пользовались разным оружием, но джинчурики был уверен в том, что, если солдатам из этого мира дать оружие его и погонять несколько месяцев, победа будет за землянами. Именно потому он отдал приказ клонам еще и минировать те дороги, по которым, скорее всего, поедут машины с бойцами. Но даже так их было чрезвычайно много! Оставалось надеяться, что он успеет добраться до базы вовремя.

Спустя несколько минут юноша уже был в их номере, ощущая от Мии только восхищение и сильное удивление. И все, больше ничего! Ну, еще была какая-то странная эмоция, но её блондин не смог распознать и потому поспешил сдать девушку на руки Анзу, она точно справится.  
«Хоть какая-то польза от этой Ямамото...» — проворчал в мыслях юноша, снимая окровавленную обувь девушки. Сам-то он пользовался чакрой, и потому его даже не зацепило ни капля крови.  
— С возвращением, — сухо молвила Анзу, переводя взгляд с блондина на девушку и обратно. — Что произошло?  
— Мия, иди помойся, все же столько времени в холодном подвале... — Наруто помнил достаточно из тех курсов, что проходил когда-то.  
— Хорошо, хозяин... — Оотани поклонилась и поспешила в ванную, лишь слегка поклонившись Ямамото, которая все больше и больше удивлялась.  
— Все или почти все якудза в этом городе перебиты... — Женщина поперхнулась. — А это четыре с небольшим тысячи человек. — Теперь побледнела. — Тебе головы их лидеров нужны? — Резко помотала головой.  
Было ли ему их жаль? Нет, поскольку сам Наруто успел узнать, чем занимались эти люди не только по заданиям своих боссов, но и в свободное время. Не каждый, нет, далеко не каждый, но на общем фоне нормальные люди бы просто потерялись. И это не говоря уже о том, что кого-то вроде них джинчурики в свое время сам с энтузиазмом отправлял в пасть к шинигами. Так что ситуация лишь немного поменялась в количестве трупов.  
— Еще Мия убила своего отца... — Ямамото поперхнулась, юноша просто успел раньше сказать. — Теперь она на тебе, а мне надо еще с военными разобраться...  
Миг — и вот Наруто устремился в сторону военной базы, до которой его клоны уже давно проложили маршрут.

 

*********

 

Зоя Уильямс сидела в так полюбившемся ей кресле и размышляла о том, что должно произойти этой ночью и как она дошла до такой жизни. И выходило, что ей и её отряду просто не повезло. Во всяком случае, ссылка по злачным местам страны, где могут справиться и просто хорошо подготовленные агенты, на ближайшие пять лет была слишком жестокой.  
Нет, очистить страну от различных криминальных авторитетов и их помощников — это благое дело, если бы это не были люди, которые просто перестали устраивать некоторых шишек в правительстве. То есть сначала кто-то в правительстве работает с криминальными лидерами, что не слишком удивительно, и стоит им разойтись взглядами, как появляется Зоя со своим отрядом и начинает зачищать или, точнее, подчищать чье-то дерьмо. Но даже если и так, что в этом нового? Подобным и она сама, и её отряд уже давно занимались, только не в родной стране, а за рубежом, не давая неприятным делишкам их правительства всплыть.  
Новым же в их положении было то, что они должны были не только подчистить улики да устранить цель, а еще и всю структуру, а после на её месте уже вырастить новую. А сколько на это надо убить сил, все понимали прекрасно. Как бы их не закинули в самую глубокую жопу, а после не сказали разбирать... Не имея средств и никакой помощи. О да, это будет просто отлично! Если им еще и финансирование подрежут, при правильном раскладе её можно будет просто отстранить по-тихому, а после передать научникам, к тому моменту они уже будут готовы принять её. Отряд же расформируют.  
Ну, можно было бы сказать, что и это не слишком ново, да вот только не для отряда, который являлся шпионами и элитными убийцами. Да каждый из них может положить в одиночку до батальона солдат противника, имея в самом начале только ножи. Есть несколько условий для подобного, но это так! Просто чтобы не забывать: в чистом поле, где даже травы нет, будь ты хоть сто раз суперсолдатом, не имея возможности спрятаться и скрыться, просто возьмут крупнокалиберный пулемет и пристрелят, или снайпер там с ближайшей высоты отработает, и вот аккуратная дырочка в черепе уже есть.  
Их проверкой же стало решение избавиться от всех преступных элементов в городе, чтобы потом, уже после того как Зоя и все проштрафившиеся свалят, кто-то на всем тепленьком поработал. Похожим же на все то, чем они занимались до этого, было то, что стравить несколько групп между собой было уже знакомым. Например, ради того, чтобы получить даже небольшой мешочек незадокументированных алмазов, они подобным занимались, да еще и были сильно ограничены по времени, и мага у них тогда не было.  
Теперь же ситуация и вовсе казалась сказочной — был маг, было время, ты все или почти все знал о своих целях, был полный карт-бланш. Что еще надо? Вот и Уильямс, которой еще всучили и командование базой, чтобы не расслаблялась и поглубже увязла в том болоте гуано, куда их загнал тот взрыв, была счастлива. Причем настолько, что тут же расстреляла всех виновных в том, что на базе зачастую не было даже достаточного количества транспорта, а тот, что был, в шестидесяти пяти процентах был сломан.  
Просто во время экспресс-проверки такое было сходу не найти, а ведь под базой была еще и лаборатория, куда и были тогда направлены их интересы. Но хоть все хорошо, лабораторию просто прикрыли, и этой ночью, пока в городе будут вестись бои, решили вывезти оборудование, за которым прислали еще два отряда из их подразделения. Почему не сделали этого раньше, женщина могла только догадываться.

Если говорить вообще обо всем, что прошло за месяц после взрыва и после того, как начальство чуть ли на кол её без вазелина посадило, то можно сказать, что они все дружно отдыхали. Сразу после того, как все для этого подготовили. Работали военные, а они просто разбирали бумаги, до которых ранее руки просто не доходили, и тихо зверели, поскольку тут были такие хищения и нарушения, что всех причастных хотелось еще раз воскресить и убить в особо жестокой форме еще несколько раз.  
Также им удалось немного точнее узнать о том, что же случилось в порту, благо единственный свидетель случившегося очнулся. Как Джону удалось остаться в живых после случившегося, она так и не поняла, но, видимо, тому банально повезло, или его уже почивший учитель просто все рассчитал. Картину случившегося удалось дополнить и понять, чего же им стоило ожидать.  
В остальном же, для женщины все было как и всегда, если не считать того, что она временами зверела из-за того, что какой-нибудь высоко сидевший мудак связывался с ней и капал на мозги. Большинство даже жопу от стула отрывали, только чтобы дойти до кровати, так какого хрена они смели над ней насмехаться?! О да, будь она в штабе, эти ублюдки бы уже давно были мертвы, и подобное ей бы сошло с рук, но не в данную секунду. Ну, если не считать помощи от Уилфрида, который даже немного заскучал, после того как сначала организовал достаточную систему слежения, чтобы на них хотя бы неожиданно не напали, а после занимался тем, что готовил свои амулеты.  
На самом деле, без мага это задание бы заняло больше времени, поскольку им приказали не просто зачистить — им приказали именно всех стравить в пределах города. Но, говоря откровенно, спокойно и без последствий можно стравить только папуасов в Африке за ящик с оружием, а здесь еще можно и по шапке получить. А без Дикого можно было даже не рассчитывать на то, что все пройдет так быстро, да еще и удастся просто вытащить всех, кто-нибудь бы обязательно остался. А так сначала надавить со всех сторон, прижать, а после, дав немного свободы, подготовиться и ждать, когда же под действием магии у главных сорвет крышу.  
Пришлось даже вызывать подкрепления из других городов, иначе полицией можно было не рассчитывать всех задавить, а сил спецназа не хватит. Они и так ради выполнения всех планов отправили почти половину военных в город. Послали бы и половину, но технику просто еще не успели привести в порядок, и так пришлось солдат буквально запихивать и надеяться, что те не будут выпадать. В результате на самой базе оставалось тысяча четыреста восемьдесят три человека, которым не светил ночной сон.

— Девочка, мне неспокойно...  
Обычно, когда она слышала нечто подобное, Зоя хваталась за свою винтовку, а после прыгала в окоп. Сейчас же окоп был немного далековато.  
— Дикий, говори уже!  
Буквально час назад сел один из двух грузовых самолетов, которые должны были вывезти все оборудование, и тут такое. Неизвестно почему, но второй С-5 задержался и теперь прилетит только через полчаса, если не позже.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не самый лучший сенсор...  
Учитывая то, что он был вообще единственным сенсором-магом, которые работали на правительство, это было скромно. Все остальные маги что-то могут только на месте и только со специальными артефактами.  
— Принимая во внимание количество амулетов в городе, пускай они и не для того предназначены, понял, что там кто-то зашевелился.  
— Ты же не хочешь... — У Зои ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, о чем говорил их штатный маг. — Натан! — Экстренная связь, иначе может быть поздно, конвой уже в городе, и, если на них нападут, пока солдаты в машинах, это будет бойня. — Код красный!  
— Твою мать... — все понял мужчина. — Понял тебя, все сделаем.  
— Но и это еще не все... — Уильямс в этот миг действительно задумалась о том, что она слишком стара для всего этого. Может быть, ей подойдет домик где-то на берегу океана?  
«Да нет... учитывая мою выносливость, мне понадобится десяток крепких мужиков, и то затрахаю...» — и подобные мысли имели под собой все основания. Она тогда была немного моложе, еще до армии, выпила, да и не расслаблялась давно, как результат —  
дюжина парней была затрахана до состояния нестояния. А какой еще мог быть результат, когда все парни были совершенно обычными? — Говори уже...  
— Видимо, это привет от наших друзей, но амулеты пошли вразнос, и понял я это только сейчас. — Уилфрид не пил, и это было показателем глубины образовавшейся жопы.  
«Господи? Я что, много прошу? Ну почему все не может пройти тихо и спокойно, строго по плану?» — немного успокоившись, женщина подняла взгляд на мага, который сейчас крутил над рукой какой-то артефакт.  
— Детали!  
— На улицы вышло гораздо больше людей, чем мы планировали изначально. Я не могу понять, но, видимо, они каким-то образом воздействовали на мои амулеты, из-за чего те сработали сильнее ожидаемого. — Маг был сильно задумчив.  
— А конкретнее? — Уильямс так и не смогла себя заставить надавить на Уилфрида, чтобы тот объяснил хотя бы основы.  
— Если слишком сильно надуть воздушный шарик, он лопнет. — Дикий отложил артефакт. — А вот артефакт или амулет в таком случае может сбросить весь лишний «воздух» в то самое воздействие, для которого и был предназначен...  
— Твою же мать... — Зое стало плохо. — Но ты же все рассчитал!  
— Я рассчитал на обычное воздействие на людей, и в таком случае вышли бы просто самые больные или кровожадные, когда воздействие уже пойдет на спад. — Маг сидел тихо и был погружен в думы. — Мы подготовились из расчета, что даже если воздействие и будет массовым, то недостаточно сильным, чтобы так сильно повлиять на людей. Мои амулеты вообще простые, словно топор. Но кто-то так сильно накачал энергией город, что они, потратив заряд, заложенный в них, и лишившись управляющего контура, который мы благополучно убрали два дня назад, продолжили делать то, для чего были созданы.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что после того, как ты провел всю эту тонкую работу, дозируя воздействие, кто-то пришел с целой канистрой горючей смеси и просто её поджог?  
— Если совсем грубо, то да. Мы рассчитывали на главных, которые потащат за собой всех своих людей, из этого предположения и работали. Среди якудза благо сильно не работали, а вот во всем городе просто воздействовали на массы. Это тонкая работа, и любой человек, у которого есть хоть немного воли, этому бы противостоял...  
— Но тут мы убрали управляющий контур, и все твои амулеты стали подпитываться другой энергией...  
— Которая гораздо плотнее, если так можно выразиться, — подтвердил мужчина.  
— Один вопрос — как? — Это действительно было важно для женщины.  
— Амулеты были созданы давно, и они могут заряжаться даже от тепла и света, главное — направление задать. — Маг фыркнул. — Если оставить подпитку, они будут использовать её, лишить — будут сами вбирать энергию из мира. Но сейчас зима, и они должны были перестать работать через несколько часов после прекращения подпитки. Кстати, именно по этой причине контур был отключен уже ночью.  
Единственная причина, по которой они так спокойно могли о подобном разговаривать в штабе, — последние специалисты, оставшиеся у неё. Те из них, кто находился в подчинении у Хьюза и в ту злополучную ночь был на этой самой базе.  
— Объявляйте тревогу, сообщите всем, чтобы готовились ко всему! — Зою уже не интересовало, что будет дальше, поскольку она поняла, что, если ничего не предпринять, в городе будет резня. — Сообщите полиции, чтобы готовились к использованию оружия. Натан...  
— Не надо, я тут все слышал, — голос мужчины был тих, — мы будем готовы.  
— Удачи... — это все, что сейчас могла сказать Зоя.  
— Зато мы точно знаем, что артефакт сейчас в городе, — мрачно хмыкнул маг. — Только с его помощью могли такое сделать. — И, прежде чем женщина успела что-либо спросить, добавил: — Прорицатель.  
— Бля-а-а-а...  
Это русское слово подходило сейчас лучше всего. Она только один раз видела запись с камеры того, что может устроить такой человек, и ей стало страшно.

Сама Зоя к той истории не имела никакого отношения, кроме, разве что, собственного интереса, как с подобным можно бороться. Ответ прост — шарахнуть чем-нибудь, что сотрет город с лица земли, и надеяться, что прорицатель не сбежит раньше. Ну, или же устроить блокаду примерного местоположения этого опасного элемента, а после отстреливать всех, кто попытается выбраться, поскольку стоит только тому учуять хотя бы шанс, как эта тварь ею тут же воспользуется.  
Подобный прорицатель родился в Индии в первые месяцы Второй Мировой войны и жил бы он себе просто замечательно. У тогда еще мелкого парнишки шило в заднице имелось огромных размеров, а также самомнение и желание показать всем, какой он крутой. Позже детские комплексы эволюционировали, породив монстра, который был зависим от адреналина, и так же хорошо заботился о своем теле.  
Как результат — он на протяжении тридцати девяти лет имел во всех позах все спецслужбы мира. И, не пожелай он еще большей известности, тем самым не засветив свое лицо, мужик мог бы и дальше. Да вот только пять лет травли всем миром кого угодно могут подвести к грани, и «Пророк», как он себя называл, слишком сильно зарвался, из-за чего его жизнь была окончена во время войны в Персидском заливе. Да и то умудрились достать чисто случайно — ракета дала сбой, из-за чего упала раньше, в противном случае ничего бы не получилось.

— Ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что сейчас в городе кто-то вроде «Пророка»? — Уильямс очень надеялась на подобный исход, поскольку столкнуться в реальности с тем, кто не просто чует опасность, а видит её, она не хотела. Засада с пулеметами не поможет, проверено во Вьетнаме.  
— Если бы это был кто-то вроде уровня этого, — что уж говорить, если индус умудрился достать действительно всех, — то мы бы с тобой точно были мертвы. Скорее всего, видит линии вероятностей, а не будущее напрямую, и выбирает ту, которая, по его мнению, имеет наибольший шанс на успех.  
— Значит, поймать его можно будет?  
Теперь Зоя уже смогла собраться, поскольку подобная информация резко повышала их шансы на успех.  
— Но учти: это только мое предположение, ничем не подкрепленное, — хмыкнул маг, а после неожиданно подобрался и почти подскочил с кресла. — Объявляй тревогу — базу окружили!..  
Не успел мужчина договорить, как в ту же секунду связь с отрядом Хьюза была потеряна, а амулет, что носил мужчина, рассыпался пеплом, показывая, что тот погиб. А крики командиров и бойцов, которые раздались по рации, заставляли кровь стынуть.  
— Дерьмо...

 

*********

_  
**Клон №54**  
_

Подвести машины к нужному месту оказалось очень сложно, но они справились! Хотя, правильнее будет сказать, что всей толпе клонов пришлось несколько раз менять места засады, поскольку командир отряда явно что-то почувствовал и даже не стал доверять наблюдателям, которые были живы только по той причине, что им надо было подготовить засаду. Как результат — он пять раз менял место прибытия!  
«Хорошо еще, что они разделились...»  
Да, такой маленький факт сильно облегчил жизнь оставшимся клонам, но вот у бунтующих людей, начавших устраивать поджоги, теперь будет проблема в виде трех с небольшим сотен военных, а также двух бронемашин.  
Дождаться нужного момента было очень сложно, поскольку не только сам клон, но и его братья волновались из-за возможности еще раз менять место установки мин. Но в этот раз все прошло, как и было запланировано. Ну, наверное, по той простой причине, что клоны наплевали на то, что слышали по рации, и сами кинулись устраивать возможный маршрут колонны военных, оставив только три возможных дороги, по которым те могли бы подъехать.  
«Мда... а вот этого я не ожидал... — 54-й считал себя умнее оригинала, но в тот момент, когда колонна разделилась и заняла все три улицы, которые они заминировали, почувствовал себя немного ущербным. — Интересно, почему мы не подумали о том, что колонна просто не поместится на одной улице?»

Пожалуй, единственное, в чем им повезло, — удачное расположение взрывчатки. Главная машина заехала именно на ту улицу, которую клоны и выбрали основной, а вслед за ней уже двинулась машина, в которой и находился отряд агентов. Ударить пришлось раньше из-за того, что солдаты начали выбираться.  
Один посыл чакры — и взрыв разметал обломки бронированного монстра по дороге. Еще один — и в конце был устроен еще один взрыв. К сожалению, устроить подобное на двух других улицах не удалось, поскольку хвост колонны не удалось взорвать сразу, и там был всего лишь десяток клонов, пускай и с пулеметами, но их прижали ответным огнем, при этом уничтожив трех из них.

— Цельтесь лучше!  
Если бы в данный миг 54-го услышал Орочимару, то, несомненно, подумал бы о том, что клон каким-то неведомым образом заключил контракт со змеями.  
И пускай крыша была идеальна для атаки врагов, а заминированные подъезды не давали солдатам быстро укрыться в домах, но техники сокрытия не работали при активной стрельбе. Даже если их не видели, военные понимали, откуда стреляют, и успевали перенести огонь по предполагаемым позициям.  
Это была бойня! Солдаты врага падали на землю или же, кому не повезло в самом начале, были расстреляны еще в машинах, но все равно продолжали отстреливаться. Особенно повезло тем, кто был в самом конце колонны — на них пришелся самый слабый удар, но даже так люди были зажаты и редко кто из них успевал проникнуть в какой-нибудь дом, однако это происходило, и на улицах с каждым мигом оставалось все меньше и меньше солдат.  
— И что будем делать? — спросил 65-й, как только последний из солдат скрылся в доме, откуда их выкурить уже намного сложнее. — Свое дело мы сделали, можем отойти, а можем...  
54-й все отлично понимал и даже слегка мечтательно улыбнулся. О да, пускай они и были копиями своего создателя, но каждый из них был отдельной личностью, хоть и на краткий миг. А после, возвращаясь к основе, они меняли и его, ведь нельзя безнаказанно создавать свои копии в таких количествах, да еще и на продолжительное время.  
— Начнем собирать, поляжем все... — Что уж говорить, если при такой удачной позиции от его отряда осталась едва половина. Да и сейчас, пока пытались выкурить ошалевших солдат из зданий, откуда они и носа не высовывали, некоторые из клонов отправлялись к основе в виде ручейка чакры и знаний. — У меня есть один свиток...  
— И там еще почти четыре сотни человек сидят в домах.  
Да, трети численного состава колонны удалось выжить.  
— Тех, кто мешает нам собирать трофеи, подорвать, остальным просто не давайте высунуться... — 65-й кивнул и тут же побежал сообщать основную линию и цели. Пытаться создавать еще клонов, имея и так не слишком большие запасы чакры, особенно в этот миг, было расточительством. Да и нравилось 54-му управлять.

 

**********

_  
**За 7 минут до начала резни. Основной отряд**  
_

Создание почти двух тысяч клонов разом не прошло для Наруто бесследно, все же это не их мир, где подобное также оставляло свой след. Теперь несколько минут будет легкая слабость. Будь это бой, сам джинчурики поостерегся бы подобное совершать, но сейчас впереди были только обычные люди, от которых надо было даже не избавиться, а просто не дать им помешать. Где-то в центре был маг, с которым следовало покончить как можно скорее.  
— Вы знаете, что делать.  
Все клоны, что уже успели взять себе оружие, в тот же миг принялись занимать свои позиции. «Повезло...» — и это действительно было так, ведь без знаний о барьерах, которые в него буквально вдолбил Кьюби, не удалось бы скрыть создание такого количества клонов, а без оружия, которое нашлось у якудза, он не смог бы вооружить свои копии.

После того же, как клоны заняли свои позиции, сам джинчурики со своим небольшим отрядом замер на месте, готовясь в любой миг сорваться. Всю эту историю надо было закончить как можно скорее!  
«И почему так происходит?..» — мысль лениво шевельнулась, заставив джинчурики поморщиться.  
Сам юноша действительно желал как можно быстрее убраться из этого города, учитывая тот факт, что его здесь больше ничего не держало. Но несколько моментов удержали его от этого необдуманного шага, а также бухтение одного биджу, который считал все происходящее хорошей тренировкой.  
Узумаки пускай всегда и рвался вперед, дабы сокрушить своих врагов, да и не умел он в достаточной мере тихо подбираться к противнику, но все же кое-что знал, и в этом мире подобное оказалось очень необходимым. А последующие стычки с врагом больше напоминали хроники какой-нибудь войны шиноби, где все сначала скрываются, а после наносят единственный и сокрушающий удар. Вот только почему-то реальность оказалась намного отвратительнее, чем Наруто представлял её в своих грезах.  
Когда он обо всем этом мечтал, ему казалось, что будет много почести, враги будут преклоняться перед ним, а старик Третий просто отдаст ему шапку Каге. Да вот только реальность макнула его в дерьмо с головой! Где-то в своих мечтах джинчурики потерялся, напрочь забыв или не захотев услышать, что подобное — это не только слава и почет, но еще пот, кровь и боль, отвращение и смерть. А ведь эти люди ему даже нормально не могли ответить!  
Подобное Узумаки Наруто было не по душе.

Воспоминания клона вернули блондина в действительность.  
— Вперед!  
Миг — и вот почти все клоны, кроме тех, что держали периметр, а также только что активировали барьер, кинулись к базе.  
Сам Наруто еще не до конца разобрался в оружии, которое, по его мнению, было не слишком эффективно, учитывая то, с какой скоростью тратились пули, и потому не мог сказать, что же он сейчас держал в руках. Ну, он знал, что это был автомат, но вот какой конкретно модели — уже нет. Хотя у него оно было значительно лучше, чем у клонов, которым придется стрелять аккуратно, но метко, поскольку патронов ну очень мало, по мнению юноши. Это у него с этим немного получше, поскольку на улучшение магазина было потрачено две недели и более сотни клонов, которые и смогли довести его до ума. Теперь в него помещались не жалкие тридцать, а почти три сотни пуль!  
«Ну вот что за хрень они используют?» — приняв несколько попаданий на грудь, Узумаки поспешил скрыться.  
Его автомат заклинило! Нет, подобное, конечно, случалось и ранее, да вот только это не значит, что сие нравилось джинчурики. Потом надо будет поискать более надежный ствол... Прожив столько времени в стране, в которой его клоны большую часть времени, кроме просмотра мультиков, изучали оружие, нельзя не перенять и сленг.  
Хотя ни в коем случае нельзя забывать про сладости! А уж сколько видов мороженого у них... просто закачаешься! Да и всяких тортиков с простыми пирожными не меньше! А конфеты...  
«Так, не о том думаю!.. — выстрел, и очередной солдат упал мертвым с пулей в голове. — Тц, слишком медленно...»

 

*********

 

— Кровавый ад! Это что за чертовщина?!  
Одно хорошо: камер на базе и правда было много, и потому Зоя отлично видела все, что сейчас творилось на улице.  
— Хотел бы и я сам знать... — Дикий, также как и Уильямс, всматривался в камеры.  
— Да как они смогли протащить столько солдат?! — Единственная причина, по которой женщина еще не начала паниковать, что это они были в обороне. Однако то, с какой скоростью продвигался противник, действительно пугало. — Порталом перебросили, что ли?  
— Я тебя разочарую, — Уилфрид, несмотря на сосредоточенное лицо, откинулся на спинку кресла, после чего прикрыл глаза, — во всей этой волне есть всего человек пятнадцать настоящих, живых противников.  
— Ага, а все остальное — это не более чем копии! — У женщины даже глаз дергаться начал.  
— Это действительно так... — Маг же теперь выглядел безмятежно.  
— Тогда как же они стреляют? — Рык сорвался против её воли.  
— Я об этом только слышал, но никогда не видел. Есть определенная техника, которая позволяет создать свои копии, телесные копии, которые будут взаимодействовать с миром. И вот здесь эти самые копии и используются, — приоткрыл один глаз маг. — Девочка, если бы ты внимательно смотрела, то заметила бы, как некоторые из нападавших исчезают, превращаясь в облачко дыма.  
— Вот ведь дерьмо... — сглотнули некоторые из операторов, но все же продолжили отдавать приказы солдатам и координировать действия защищавшихся.  
— Вот и весь секрет, как у них подобное получилось. Правда, я даже знать не хочу, где они нашли такое количество людей с подобным резервом, или же... — Уилфрид на миг замер, после чего усмехнулся. — Вот и вся история...  
— Ты о чем? — Уильямс была далеко не дурой, но, чтобы сделать правильные выводы, у неё было чертовски мало информации.  
— Возможно, им действительно было что-то нужно на базе, — такой вариант она рассматривала, — после чего происходит известная тебе история, и появляемся мы.  
— Ломаем им все планы, а после еще и подставляемся во время доставки артефакта, которые они используют по назначению. — Кивнув своим мыслям, Зоя помассировала переносицу. — Они устраивают красивый взрыв, а после ждут, что же будет дальше, и мы в очередной раз подставляемся. А уж если у них есть кто-то, кто видит будущее... Но есть одна маленькая проблема...  
— Я не знаю, как они смогли организовать нападение и в порту, и на корабле, скорее всего, у них есть помощь в высших эшелонах...  
Маг довольно кивал на выводы той, кого назначили его командиром.  
— Если выживем, возвысимся... — Старая фраза, без которой они не выходили на охоту.  
— А если нет, то падем, — маг её закончил.  
— Мэм, С-5 вырулил на взлетную полосу! — Крик одного из операторов, пока сама Зоя готовилась к жестокому бою, заставил её замереть. — Они собираются взлетать!..  
Из-за всего того, что на них навалилось, Уильямс напрочь забыла о самолете, который и так был в нескольких минутах от полной готовности, а тут, учитывая и само нападение, и тот факт, что со стороны аэродрома их намного меньше, видимо, что-то перемкнуло в головах слишком умных.  
— Проклятье...  
Кинувшись на крышу, на которой сейчас лежали снайперы и вели отстрел копий противника, не давая тем самым им приблизиться, она лишь застала тот самый миг, как огромный самолет начал взлетать, даже несмотря на то, что в него стреляли.  
— Не смогут... — В какой миг маг появился рядом с ней, женщина не заметила.  
Из-за того, что полоса и небо были слегка подсвечены, видимо, чтобы не дать врагам возможность прицелиться, все смогли наблюдать за тем, как огромная машина медленно оторвалась от земли и начала набирать высоту. И это удалось сделать только из-за прожекторов, которые сейчас были почти все выбиты, но свое дело сделали, на некоторое время ослепив стрелков.  
— Почему?.. — Вопрос так и не был задан до конца.  
Пускай и была возможность того, что в самолете могли сейчас улетать предатели, но там также были и обычные люди, которым она от всего сердца желала удачи. Но сегодня ночью она показала свою не самую лучшую часть. В тот самый миг, как Зоя уже уверилась, что все получилось, даже несмотря на то, что один из двигателей был явно поврежден, но и машина была загружена не до конца, с земли ударили несколько ракет.  
— Боже...  
Всего один миг — и вот огромный самолет, один из самых лучших в мире, превратился в огненный шар, который спустя десяток секунд рухнул в лес. В этот миг почти прекратилась стрельба, так как все наблюдали за тем, как падал гигант.  
— Он тут не поможет... — Дикий схватил её за одежду, после чего прижал к стене и засунул что-то в разгрузку. — Если у меня ничего не выйдет, то ты отомстишь...  
— Что?.. — Вот только вопрос был задан уже в палате госпиталя.  
— Командир? — Джон Смит держал её на прицеле. — Что происходит?  
— ДИКИЙ!..

*********

 

Увидеть крушение самолета было одновременно страшно и завораживающе, да вот только тот факт, что эта консервная банка повредила барьер, который смогли восстановить лишь спустя несколько секунд, серьезно напрягал.  
— Я знаю, что вы меня слышите! — разнесся голос мага над базой. — И я знаю, что вы здесь из-за меня! Ну так идите и возьмите меня! Я буду...  
— Босс? — Джинчурики понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.  
— Проверьте...  
Сам же Наруто остановился, после чего присел, облокотившись на стену коридора, в который они только что проникли. Камер здесь уже не было, и потому можно было расслабиться.  
Поведение врага было немного непредсказуемым, но все же вполне логичным. Зачем прятаться за подчиненными, зная, что идут именно за тобой? Учитывая тот факт, что маг был в себе уверен, это действительно было неудивительно. Узумаки не сомневался, что про его клонов уже знали, и ему пришлось создавать еще почти тысячу, которая и пришла на смену уничтоженным, а значит, один из его козырей был раскрыт. Правда, солдаты считали, что Узумаки тут не один и с ним есть еще кто-то, кто создает их, но это уже было неважно.  
«Ты знаешь, что тебе придется сделать...» — джинчурики кивнул. План, который изначально выглядел таким простым и логичным, неожиданно провалился. Наруто просто не ожидал такого эффекта.  
— Рано или поздно они обо всем бы все равно узнали...  
Сейчас самое главное было сохранить его личность в тайне.  
«Лучше поздно, чем рано...» — и опять биджу был прав. А учитывая то, как юноше ездили по мозгам насчет скрытности во время миссий того требующих, да и лекции Какаши-сенсея, вывод напрашивался сам собой.  
— Там будет видно...  
Принимать такое решение сейчас было тяжело, и потому джинчурики предложил его немного отсрочить.  
«Если о тебе узнают, то ты больше никогда не сможешь встретиться с этой девочкой... — по голосу биджу было понятно, насколько тот доволен. — Тебе придется бежать в тот мир и забыть даже про возможность нормальной жизни в этом...»  
— Без тебя знаю...  
Но голос юноши все же дрогнул.

Почти двадцать минут у клонов ушло на то, чтобы расчистить путь к магу, который теперь даже и не думал прятаться и сейчас ощущался в том месте, куда и приглашал изначально. Да вот только обычные люди, видимо, решили защитить командира, непонятно, правда, зачем, когда тот приказывал им строго противоположное.  
Да, были и те, кто бросал оружие, сдаваясь на милость победителю, и таких была примерно треть из всех, кого встречали на пути его клоны, остальные же предпочитали отходить, и лишь малая часть стояла до последнего. И пускай те мужчины и женщины, что решили защитить своего командира и ослабить врага, вызывали уважение, Узумаки это не остановило, когда он вошел на, судя по всему, склад.

— Вот мы и встретились... — Если раньше Наруто бы еще и потратил время на переговоры, то сейчас он слишком сильно морально устал, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, и потому тут же открыл огонь. — Ах, как невежливо...  
Все пули взяли в каком-то щите, но джинчурики не переставал стрелять, надеясь на то, что для мага подобный щит все же не являлся слишком легким, и ему приходилось напрягаться для его удержания. Быстрая смена магазина была все же не мгновенной, из-за чего джинчурики пришлось уклоняться от огненного шара, который почти попал в него, но в том-то и дело, что почти. Зато за спиной Узумаки весело заполыхали какие-то ящики.  
Еще несколько секунд — и ствол автомата взорвался, и ему пришлось откинуть ставший теперь бесполезным кусок железа. Да вот только и маг не собирался давать времени на передышку, и джинчурики вновь пришлось быстро увернуться, оказавшись на каком-то подобии мины. Теперь же уйти от взрыва без повреждений не получилось, и по ноге тоненькой струйкой потекла кровь, а Хенге, которое и до этого было очень сложно удерживать, окончательно развеялось.  
— Мальчишка?  
От открывшейся картины маг даже замер, чем и воспользовался Узумаки, моментально бросив несколько гвоздей, подпитанных чакрой. Пять из шести щит выдержал, но последний все же воткнулся в плечо мага, который словно бы даже не обратил на это внимания, продолжив что-то делать, одновременно с этим восстановив щит и начав медленно двигаться.  
«Ч-что происходит?» — увернуться от очередного удара магией удалось только по той простой причине, что перед взором юноши все плыло. Наруто так и не понял, что же произошло, только в какой-то миг зрение неожиданно начало его подводить, и он почти он перестал ощущать себя в пространстве.  
«Секунду...» — если это и было гендзютсу, то какое-то странное, ведь в противном случае лис сейчас бы так сильно не матерился. Ведь раньше даже капля чакры биджу разрушала почти любое гендзютсу. Что уж говорить, если чакра Кьюби смогла разблокировать очаг чакры во время Экзамена на чунина?!  
— Вот и все... — Маг был немного бледен и не стремился вырвать засевший в плече гвоздь. Но на месте он не стоял и медленно приближался к лежавшему блондину. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ради того, чтобы поймать мальчишку, мне понадобится потратить свою собственную жизненную силу... — Плевок в сторону, и мага покачнуло, но джинчурики видел, что на нем все еще висел щит. — Повезло, что ты пришел сюда...  
«Готово!..» — в следующий миг Наруто почувствовал, как чакра вновь начала двигаться в его теле, а еще он узнал чакру Кьюби, которую также на короткий миг сумели заблокировать.  
Когда все начиналось, маг стоял почти в центре, сейчас же они переместились ближе к одной из сторон. Правда, само сражение не продлилось и двух минут, и то только по той простой причине, что в самом начале джинчурики стрелял из автомата. Часть ящиков за его спиной полыхала, другая была разъедена, словно кислотой, и еще часть, видимо, последняя атака, всю эту композицию заморозила.  
Но все это сейчас не имело значения, поскольку вокруг джинчурики появился однохвостый покров, в миг возвращая, казалось бы, ушедшие силы. А маг стоял так близко, что на перемещение к нему не потребовалось слишком много времени.  
— Ч-что? Это... — Первый удар блондина откинул мага к стене, но он его выдержал. — Ты хранитель сердца?..  
Более мужчина так ничего и не успел сказать или сделать, поскольку его в тот миг накрыла техника Наруто.  
— Расенган! — Чакра так и не пришла в норму, из-за чего техника распалась, высвободив энергию вперед и вверх, разорвав тело мага и уничтожив стену за его спиной. — Ксо-о-о-о!..  
«К такому мы не были готовы...» — рыкнул лис.  
— Да, но теперь у меня не осталось вариантов... — почти прошипел Узумаки, чувствуя себя не лучшим образом из-за странной техники врага. — Вы знаете, что делать...  
Один из только что созданных клонов развеялся, передав информацию всем оставшимся, а еще сотня устремилась в глубины базы.  
Наруто предполагал, что его маскировка могла быть раскрыта, но все же надеялся, что этого не произойдет. Что ему мешало создать несколько барьеров, дабы скрыть все происходившее внутри? Как показала практика, барьеры хорошо отрезают возможность что-либо услышать или подсмотреть.  
— Хенге...  
А теперь из-за его ошибки другие будут вынуждены заплатить своими жизнями.  
«Так всегда и происходит... — Кьюби уже успокоился. — Или ты думаешь, что командиры, которые ведут вас на миссии, не понимают этого?»  
— Почему-то эти знания меня не радуют...  
И все же, насколько же он был наивным раньше?

 

_**Спустя полтора часа** _

Наруто стоял на ветке одного из самых старых деревьев и смотрел на руины базы, что в некоторых местах еще продолжали гореть. В какой-то момент один из складов, из которых Узумаки так ничего и не смог вынести по причине отсутствия достаточного количества свитков, взорвался, но там уже было мало боеприпасов. Их хватило только на то, чтобы обрушить здание. Основное же количество находилось в лаборатории, которая обнаружилась под базой и о которой сам Узумаки только слышал.  
— Ну вот и все...  
Не такой уж и сильный взрыв под землей вызвал обвал, в результате которого то, что еще не успело обрушиться, ушло под землю, продолжая полыхать.  
Этой ночью погибло слишком много людей, и им надо покидать город, в который скоро подтянут подкрепления. А иначе и быть не могло, ведь была уничтожена военная база с большинством из тех, кто в тот момент находился на ней. Повезло, что на базе не было детей, и потому джинчурики было как-то немного легче убивать ни в чем не повинных людей. Но что еще хуже всего, так это то, что все было зря!  
«Это ты так думаешь... — с того самого момента, как они убили мага, Кьюби молчал. — Теперь ты знаешь, что может быть и так. Это урок...»  
— Столько жизней, и все из-за моей ошибки!  
А что будет в следующий раз? Что будет, если он опять что-то не так поймет? Кто ответит за его ошибку? А если это будет Вилл или Сьюзан? Или еще кто-нибудь? Это не ошибка — это катастрофа!  
«И теперь тебе надо сделать все, чтобы она не повторилась...» — в голосе лиса проскользнули нотки, которые джинчурики слышать бы не хотелось.  
— А ты этим доволен! Да?  
Зачем спрашивать, если и так все понятно?  
«А ты хотел стать Хокаге и не получить ответственность? — Кьюби не обратил внимания на слова блондина. — Хотел, чтобы все тебя уважали и любили, но забыл о том, что это за собою несет... Точнее, не подумал! А теперь ты видишь, к чему могут привести твои необдуманные решения, и будешь осторожнее. Ты, ради того чтобы избежать повторения подобного, научишься думать головой сам, а не под моим давлением... И потому я доволен»  
Наруто хотел что-то возразить, но слова так и не были сказаны вслух. Да и зачем? Ведь он действительно ошибся, но понял это слишком поздно. Спасибо операторам, которых его клоны взяли в штабе и которые быстро все рассказали.  
Да, сегодня ночью бы погибло очень много людей просто из-за чакры, которая витала в воздухе, но даже так погибших было бы все равно намного меньше, чем из-за его глупой ошибки. Повезло еще, что почти шесть сотен военных, которые оказались в городе, пережили эту ночь. Они и стали гарантом безопасности.  
— Надо уходить из этого города... Я не хочу здесь больше ни на минуту оставаться.  
Сказав это, Узумаки поспешил вернуться, лишь в последний миг бросив взгляд на обломки одного из вертолетов, которые так неудачно вернулись из города.

 

************

_  
**17 февраля 2003**  
_

Ямамото Анзу молча бросила взгляд на Узумаки, который за все время после той ночи почти ни слова не сказал, лишь вяло реагируя на Мию, словно бы специально нарывавшуюся на порку. Что там произошло, женщина даже не догадывалась, но явно что-то такое, о чем она вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает. И это что-то выбило вечно уверенного в себе мальчишку из седла. Вот только Анзу отлично умела читать людей и потому замечала, что с каждым днем тот все больше и больше приходил в себя.  
Может быть, на нем так сказалось то, сколько ему пришлось убить и что сделать; может быть, что-то еще, но теперь ей надо будет действовать действительно аккуратно, ведь Око в который раз ошиблось в своих предположениях.  
«Ну ничего... Я свой шанс не упущу...»


	13. Эпилог

_**Спустя немногим больше двух месяцев после исчезновения Наруто** _

Джирайя находился на горе Каге и смотрел на Коноху, которая так его разочаровала за последние несколько месяцев, и ему хотелось ругаться. Вслух, долго и красочно, вспоминая все когда-либо ранее слышанные обороты. Но мужчина сдерживал себя и потому лишь устало выпускал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
«Мир изменился, да, Орочи?»  
А ведь когда его друг ему это говорил? Когда сам Джирайя нагнал его во время побега Орочимару.  
На самом деле, это было даже иронично, что история таким образом показала, кто же из них был прав. Да вот только дружбу это не вернет, сейчас это и не нужно, а его бледнолицый «друг» действительно превратился в психа, пускай и не до конца. И виноваты в этом были они сами. Не уследили, а ведь они все вместе прошли через Вторую Войну Шиноби, и некоторые даже в Третьей успели отметиться.  
Так почему же из их голов даже войны не выбили всю дурь? А уж то упорство, с которым каждый из них шел к своей цели, забывая обо всем, из-за чего к началу краткого промежутка мира они уже перестали быть командой... И это действительно немного забавно.

— Не раздумывай — действуй... — На плечо выползла Кацую, вот только голос был отнюдь не её, а пятой Хокаге.  
— Не останавливайся — умрешь...  
Успокоить свое сердце было тяжело.  
— А решать, что делать дальше... — Саннин прикрыл глаза.  
— Будешь, когда все закончится и будет видна истина...  
А ведь правда, вот она.

Сколько лет назад они слышали эти слова от своего сенсея? Сколько лет назад они все поняли их каждый по-своему? Ну, можно сказать, что каждый из троицы был по-своему прав, да вот только, как оказалось, истина этих слов была значительно глубже, чем им тогда казалось.  
А ведь Сарутоби-сенсей был прав, несмотря на то, какой же скотиной он стал под конец своей жизни. А остановить его никто не смог, и даже не попытались. Хотя что стоило Орочимару подвести самого Джирайю к нужной мысли? Или же дать Цунаде некоторые сведения, до которых его ручки докопались? Но истории плевать на подобные предположения, и вот они видят результат.

— Истина открылась, да, Цу? — устало покачал головой мужчина.  
— И она оказалась намного отвратительнее, чем кто-либо мог предположить. — И пускай каждая их встреча строго фиксировалась наблюдателями, но это не значит, что ветераны не могут найти способ спокойно поговорить. — Ты не представляешь, как мне хочется убить своего деда...  
— Которого из двух?  
Почему-то именно в этот момент противно засосало под сердцем.  
— Того, что имел такие же белые волосы, как у тебя, и приходится тебе отцом. —  
Иногда противно знать, что окажешься прав.  
— Только это?  
На самом деле Джирайе было действительно интересно, как умудрились скрыть информацию о том, что он является бастардом Сенджу.  
— А еще найти Орочимару и поднять нашего учителя Эдо Тенсей, после чего задать ему несколько вопросов, — проворчала его подруга. — А еще лучше для начала поднять свою бабулю... Уж она-то смогла бы все и всем объяснить...

Жертва, на которую была готова пойти последняя из Сенджу, действительно была велика. Джирайя видел Великую Узумаки, действительно Великую, и даже сейчас, спустя столько лет после её смерти, ему непроизвольно хотелось прикрыть зад. А что еще делать, если женщина, которая могла гонять двух первых Хокаге и фактически остановила Первую Войну Шиноби после гибели сына, разбив объединенную армию Облака, Камня и Песка, отправив их Каге на тот свет, уже несколько раз порола его? О нет, сам Джирайя отлично помнил свои ощущения от этого великолепного действия! И ни разу не хотел его повторения!  
Да что говорить, если пока была жива Узумаки Мито, все рядом с ней ходили, боясь даже вздохнуть лишний раз! Что уж говорить про руководство Конохи, которое страстно желало смерти Узумаки? Да уж, Джирайя помнил, сколь бледным бывал их учитель после подобных переговоров. И не зря — находиться рядом с ней, когда эта дьяволица в ярости, мог далеко не каждый.  
Но... что-то в словах его подруги все же было... кроме предчувствия ужасной боли и унижений.

— Ты знаешь, я не стану это никак комментировать...  
Да и что еще можно сказать, если, смотря на Коноху, можно смело отметить, что проект Хаширамы Сенджу и Учихи Мадары провалился? Пускай и не полностью, но проект в том виде, в котором задумывался изначально, провалился.  
— И не надо, Джи... и не надо...  
Некоторое время они молчали, думая каждый о своем: о том, что было, и о том, что их ждет, — пока Хокаге вновь не заговорила:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что нас теперь ожидает? — Странный вопрос от женщины, которая управляла деревней шиноби, но правильный, учитывая общее положение.  
— Знаю, и я все подготовлю... — Эти слова было тяжело сказать, но все же мужчина их произнес.  
— В таком случае поспеши. Наша ученица скоро подойдет к воротам...  
Миг — и Кацую, или частица её, исчезла.  
— Да, опаздывать тут нельзя... — Улыбка против воли появилась на лице Саннина.

Так уж получилось, что Хината Хьюга стала их общей ученицей после определенных обстоятельств, о которых не хотелось даже вспоминать. Это было тяжело сделать, особенно вытерпеть бой против старперов целого клана, да вот только они, видимо, забыли о том, кем же являлись Джирайя и Цунаде. После этого кланы быстро присмирели, никому не хотелось повторения. А девочка пускай и талантлива, но до гения все же не дотягивала, однако стала их ученицей, хотя официально только его.

Пока Наруто был еще в Конохе, планировалось, что Джирайя возьмет его с собой в путешествие, тем самым спасая от дрязг, которые обязательно сотрясали бы Коноху, пока Цунаде не утвердила бы свою власть, но все планы пришлось менять, когда Узумаки исчез. Джирайя ненавидел политику и всеми силами пытался сделать так, чтобы если и участвовал в ней, то только так, чтобы его не втягивали во все это дерьмо, но он разбирался в этом.  
В момент исчезновения Наруто, который был полностью лояльным к действиям Цунаде, пускай и плохо так говорить за спиной Сенджу, исчез один из столпов её власти. Да, назначение Цу на должность Хокаге было компромиссом, но все понимали, что она одна даже с поддержкой Джирайи многое не сможет сделать, а вот, учитывая поддержку Наруто, это уже было опасно. Да и Данзо, буквально почувствовавший возможность стать Хокаге, стал расшатывать положение.  
Но теперь ему уже все равно, ведь, что будет дальше, Джирайя отлично представлял, и все уже было давно обговорено. Теперь же ему предстояло покинуть Коноху, прикрывая Цу лишь своей тенью, и заняться ученицей, которая в будущем еще доставит ему хлопот, особенно когда он решит расслабиться.

 

*********

 

Цунаде Сенджу устало откинулась на спинку кресла и посмотрела на гору отчетов, которая сейчас лежала перед ней, а ведь это была только десятая часть того, что предстояло разобрать за ближайшие несколько дней.  
«Действительно, зря вернулась...» — и пускай эта мысль каждый раз стучалась в голову, но была откинута, поскольку предстояло еще очень многое сделать.  
— А теперь за работу...  
Учитывая, сколько времени она потратила на свою новую ученицу, теперь ей опять придется ночью не спать.

После исчезновения Наруто, который был словно небольшое солнце для старой и разбитой женщины, многое случилось и произошло. В частности открылась правда, которую она никогда бы не хотела знать, но это не значит, что подобное теперь сможет её сломать. О нет, Сенджу начала действовать, проверяя и уточняя все, что было необходимо. Результаты говорили сами за себя — старики расслабились!  
Теперь ей было легче понять то, что же творилось в Конохе, как когда они были еще молодыми, так и в последнее время, и тенденция Цунаде не нравилась очень сильно. От кланов остались лишь воспоминания! Сколько сейчас войск готовы предоставить кланы от общих сил? Процентов двадцать — не больше! Да и то большая часть — это далеко не боевики и даже не целители. А ведь когда-то двадцать процентов были шиноби, не принадлежавшие кланам. Да, сила Конохи действительно сильно сократилась, и война, которая в ближайшие десять лет начнется, может стать последней для детища её деда.

То, что её ожидает, Цунаде знала прекрасно и уже начала готовиться, подтягивая двух учениц, которые стали бы серьезным подспорьем в борьбе за власть, да вот только после исчезновения Наруто ученицы также исчезли. И если с Яманака все было понятно, Иноичи просто не захотел подставлять свою дочь и клан, учитывая обстоятельства, то вот Харуно её действительно подвела. Сенджу разочаровалась в ней.  
Эта розоволосая дура, будучи ослепленной своей «глубокой любовью», просто тронулась крышей! Окончательно. Цунаде и раньше замечала у девочки проблемы и потому готовила как отвары, так и специальные мази, через которые стабилизировала ту, раз Яманака не захотели подобным заниматься. Но работа так и не была завершена, да и до этого самого завершения было далеко. Буквально спустя неделю девчонка пропала! А уж куда она пропала, стало понятно, только получив отчет от Данзо, который над ней словно бы издевался.  
Ух, как же Цунаде тогда бесилась, но все же быстро смогла взять себя в руки, ведь девочки так и не стали полноценными ученицами, они лишь были на испытательном сроке. А после один засранец буквально заставил её взяться за обучение одной малышки. И вот Хинате Хьюга она посвятила очень много времени, может быть, еще и по той причине, что девочка была влюблена в Узумаки и таким образом немного напоминала ей себя?

Наверняка многие из жителей Конохи спрашивали и себя, и знакомых, почему же ни Хьюги, ни Учиха почти никогда не становились медиками? Ведь с их глазами им бы цены не было! А если вспомнить о контроле, на котором в этих кланах буквально помешаны? Да вот только все дело было в чакре, а не только в высокомерии, как считали простые жители.  
У Учиха в крови буквально был огонь! Сродство с этой стихией было слишком велико, и подобная чакра не подходила для медицинских целей. И если во время Войн Кланов еще были личности, посвящавшие себя медицине, то после Учихи положились в этом на Сенджу. Да, бывали уникумы, которые перебарывали себя и становились медиками, но таких были единицы, ведь ошибка Учиха при операции могла действительно сжечь пациента. Да и для их пробуждения шарингана было нужно немного другое.  
Что же касается Хьюга, то тут все еще проще. Их чакра не подходит от слова "совсем"! Долгие поколения, занимаясь только бьякуганом и своим стилем, сделали их чакру непригодной для медицинских целей. О нет, у них медиков было больше, чем у Учиха, но воспитать медика из Хьюга — значит, лишиться сенсора и боевой единицы. Ведь Хьюга не могут использовать стихийные преобразования, их чакра просто непригодна для этого.  
В случае же с Хинатой ей буквально был брошен вызов, и не только как ирьенину, но и вообще как наставнику. Пришлось девочку буквально загонять, чтобы добиться необходимого результата. Впрочем, та и сама была рада, тем самым забывая об окружающих и проблемах и сосредоточившись только на достижении результата. Будь эта малышка такой же, как и девяносто восемь процентов представителей их клана, ничего бы не вышло, но Хината по-своему была уникальна, и в первую очередь тем, что провела очень много времени рядом с Узумаки.  
Учитывая все факторы, она смогла бы подняться пускай и не на уровень Неджи, но встать где-то рядом, только если бы приложила достаточно сил на тренировках, однако она наблюдала за Узумаки. Ох, какая же красная Хината была в тот момент, когда рассказывала об этом, что Цунаде не смогла себе отказать и затискала её, еще больше смущая маленькую Хьюгу. Но это все же принесло свои плоды.  
Дети находятся в определенной зоне риска всегда, даже если сами того не подозревают, но они пластичны. Причем пластичен не только их разум, но еще и тела. В первые десять-двенадцать лет дети шиноби непроизвольно впитывают в себя чакру из воздуха, человеческую её часть, что еще не успела раствориться. Именно благодаря этому процессу в кланах появляется большее количество сильных шиноби, а не только из-за генетики. Именно из-за этого процесса Минато Намикадзе стал не просто сильным шиноби, а одним из сильнейших! Ну, тут еще была виновата и Кушина, которая и помогла тому во многом, да и мальчишка был достаточно умным.  
И именно из-за этой маленькой детали Хината Хьюга, проведя много времени возле Наруто, постоянно пылавшего чакрой, словно костер, загубила часть своего потенциала, но смогла открыть другие дорожки для себя. Именно благодаря этому она теперь сможет стать боевым ирьенином в рекордно короткие сроки, а не как прочие её соклановцы, тратя на это десятилетия. А уж учитывая гибкость девочки, а также то, что Цунаде передаст ей свой стиль... Да, Хьюге не придется даже бить по тенкецу — хватит обычного прикосновения, чтобы убить!  
Но все это будет уже после того, как с ней позанимается Джирайя и приведет девочку в порядок. Все же психологические травмы, которые мелкая получила в детстве, давали о себе знать. А её зацикленность может свести Хьюгу с ума, а этого бы не хотелось.

— Ну, будем надеяться, что этот старый извращенец не научит её тому, чему не следует... — пробормотала женщина, обернувшись и посмотрев в окно, не забыв при этом хрустнуть пальцами.  
— Зато теперь Джирайя-сама точно не сможет подглядывать... — хихикнула Шизуне.  
— Это точно... — Настроение Годайме Хокаге начало стремительно подниматься вверх.

 

********

 

Хината на миг остановилась, выйдя из своей комнаты, и обернулась посмотреть, не оставила ли она чего-нибудь важного. Активация бьякугана — и спустя секунду стало понятно, что это лишь её глупые волнения на этот счет. Ведь действительно, как она могла что-нибудь забыть, если тщательно готовилась к этому путешествию на протяжении почти месяца? Всего лишь глупые нервы...

После той ночи жизнь Хинаты сделала резкий поворот. До той ночи она даже не представляла, насколько же важным для неё был один голубоглазый блондин. Нет, Хината знала, что любила его, но вот знать и осознавать, насколько же Наруто был для неё важен, — разные вещи. Тогда, в ту ночь, как и несколько последующих, она долго плакала в подушку, а после вела себя далеко не лучшим образом. За что и была избита отцом во время очередной тренировки. Только тогда она ничего не поняла...  
Перелом наступил, когда один из тройки Саннинов пришел взять её в личные ученики. Именно тогда её жизнь сильно изменилась, и ей наконец помогли осознать, насколько же она была неправа. Да, вся та «грязь», что еще присутствовала в деревне, по-прежнему её злила, но теперь она хотя бы смогла воспринимать реальность адекватно, а не через призму боли. И тогда девочка поняла, что чуть не натворила.

— Онее-сама? — За её спиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояла имото.  
В своем горе она чуть не забыла о Ханаби, о которой заботилась ничуть не меньше, чем о Наруто. Даже зная, что Узумаки, который занял прочное место в её сердце, жив, она сама чуть не совершила ошибку! И что бы в таком случае ей сказал Наруто при встрече? А то, что встреча непременно состоится, девочка была уверена.  
— Да, Ханаби-тян? — Хината и сама довольно низкая, из-за чего младшая сестренка в скором времени её догонит, если она не вырастет в ближайшее время.

Ханаби была самым близким человеком в клане и её любимой младшей сестренкой, с которой у Хинаты были немного сложные отношения. Ведь имото была младше на пять лет, но все же регулярно до того момента, как Хината не окончила Академию, побеждала её в спаррингах. Хотя она, как старшая, и была обязана побеждать, Хината просто боялась того, что Ханаби могут в таком случае определить в побочную ветвь и поставить ей печать на лоб. Да и просто у неё рука не поднималась на сестренку.  
Что забавно, после того как Хината посвятила все свое время тренировкам у Цунаде-сама, став её личной ученицей, Ханаби вновь стала приходить к ней в комнату, даже иногда оставаясь у неё на ночь. Несмотря на все, связь между сестрами оставалась сильной. А ведь когда-то, когда Ханаби была еще маленькой и ей нельзя было полноценно тренироваться, она прибегала к ней в комнату, прося поиграть в шиноби. Сама же Хината тогда была без сил на подобное.  
В последние годы Хината находила время почти каждый день, чтобы хотя бы немного провести рядом с Ханаби. Подобная практика прервалась, только когда она закончила Академию и стала отправляться на долгие миссии, стараясь каждый раз прихватить какую-нибудь красивую вещицу из своего путешествия. Будь то ракушка с берега океана или же какая-нибудь вещица, продававшаяся в конечном пункте их пути. А после посвящала немного времени рассказам о местах, где она побывала с командой, стараясь умолчать о том, что ей приходилось делать. К несчастью, умолчать о том, что она видела во время этих путешествий, означало подставить Ханаби в будущем, и ей приходилось рассказывать, переступая через себя.  
В последние же два месяца они еще больше проводили времени вместе. Хината не каждый день могла уделить время сестренке, только во время завтрака, где присутствовал и отец, рядом с которым было не очень уютно. Вечером же в большинстве своем Хината просто приходила и падала на кровать, иногда даже не раздеваясь. С этим ей помогала, как она позже узнала, не служанка, а Ханаби.

— Ты ведь вернешься? — По отведенным глазам, а также поведению было понятно, что имото сказала явно не то, что собиралась.  
— Да, и надеюсь, что к тому моменту ты будешь очень сильной.  
И пока имото ничего не поняла, Хината быстро подошла и обняла её.  
В их клане подобная открытая демонстрация привязанностей не одобрялось. Как же, ведь они Хьюга! Но Хинате было плевать, ведь теперь в этом мире для неё не было более близкого человека. А что же касается Наруто-куна, то она его найдет. Обязательно. Даже если он пропал в другом мире, она его обязательно найдет!  
— Пойдем... мне уже пора...  
И, взяв сестру за руку, она пошла на выход.

Сложно не уметь ощущать на себе чей-то взгляд, особенно если ты живешь в клане, в котором даже стены не спасут от подсматривания, и потому девушка чувствовала, что её провожали, пускай никто и не вышел. Да, клан провожал свою химе, хотя это и выглядело не очень красиво. Но те, с кем у Хинаты была связь, уже подошли и попрощались, а на остальных... после всего случившегося, а также решения старейшин, от которого её спасли Джирайя-сама и Цунаде-сама, теперь ей было плевать.

— Хината-сама... — У ворот клана стоял Неджи.  
— Нии-сан... — Хината только улыбнулась и кивнула брату, после чего передала ему Ханаби, которая явно старалась задержать тот самый миг, когда она уйдет, и потому шла очень медленно.  
— Станьте сильной, Хината-сама...  
Было видно, что Неджи и сам не знал, как себя следовало вести сейчас.  
— Обязательно... — Кивнув братику, девушка повернулась к имото: — До встречи... —  
И, немного взлохматив той волосы, отчего Ханаби надулась, Хината поспешила покинуть территорию клана, все же активировав бьякуган и продолжив смотреть на сестру.

Подойдя же к воротам, химе Хьюга думала о том, что теперь ей предстоит очень быстро стать сильной, поскольку Цунаде-сенсей её предупредила о том, что один великовозрастный извращенец, уже ожидавший её, любит подглядывать! Ведь есть же совмещенные дни, мог бы и тогда приходить в онсен!  
Что же касается её команды, то их отправили на задание несколько дней назад, тогда она с ними и попрощалась. С Цунаде-сенсей и Шизуне-сан она попрощалась, когда уходила из госпиталя сегодня с утра, а больше её никто и не провожал.

Уходя из Конохи, девушка так и не обернулась.

 

_Ноябрь 2015 – Сентябрь 2017_


End file.
